Lower Your Shields And Surrender
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Erneut müssen die Jungs kämpfen und treffen auf alte und neue Feinde und Freunde. Sequel zu 'Resistance is Futile'
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender

**Autor:** ZaLa

**Disclaimer:** Weder die Jungs noch ST gehört uns. Sollte es aber, von Rechts wegen. :-)

**Warnungen:** lemon, angst, action, Relena

**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 3x4x3 und eine Überraschung! :-)

**Kommentar:** Tja, hier ist also das von euch so sehnsüchtig erwartete Sequel. Wir befürchten, daß das ebenfalls was längeres wird. 'g' Ok, ein paar kleine Infos am Anfang: es spielt ungefähr 9-10 Jahre nach RIF, so daß die Jungs jetzt ungefähr 25-26 Jahre alt sind. Wenn ihr sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen habt, schreibt uns nen Kommi und fragt. Falls ihr keine Fragen habt, schreibt uns trotzdem nen Kommi. Falls ihr mehr Kapitel haben wollt, schreibt uns nen Kommi. Falls ihr euch bei uns einschleimen wollt, schreibt uns nen Kommi. Falls ihr euch darüber beschweren wollt, das wir zu sehr nach Kommis betteln, schreibt uns nen Kommi. Falls nichts von all dem auf euch zutrifft, schreibt uns trotzdem nen Kommi. :-))))

* * *

**Prolog**

Hastig rannte Wufei in Richtung des Transporterraums Vier. Das Heulen der Sirenen tönte laut in den Korridoren des Hauptquartiers und brachte damit jeden einzelnen Preventer dazu, sich plötzlich schneller zu bewegen, selbst wenn er mit diesem speziellen Notfall überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte.

Atemlos öffnete Wufei die Tür des Transporterraums und stürmte hinein. Der diensthabende Preventer, der hinter der Transporterkonsole stand und mit fliegenden Fingern das Gerät bediente, blickte besorgt von seiner Tätigkeit auf.

„Agent Chang..."

„Haben Sie die beiden schon dort herausgeholt?" unterbrach Wufei den rangniedrigeren Agenten harsch.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, Sir. Ich hatte zunächst ein paar Schwierigkeiten die Signale der Agents Yuy und Maxwell zu erfassen, aber es ist mir soeben gelungen."

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch? Führen Sie den Transport schon durch!"

„Jawohl, Sir!" sagte der Mann leicht eingeschüchtert und wandte sich wieder der Bedienung des Transporters zu.

Wufei runzelte die Stirn während er sich der Transporterplattform zuwandte und auf das Erscheinen seiner beiden Freunde und Kollegen wartete.

Nach der erfolgreichen Abwehr der Invasion der Borg vor – bei Nataku, war das inzwischen wirklich schon über neun Jahre her? – hatten der Doktor und Seven of Nine ihnen einiges an Föderationstechnologie hinterlassen. Obwohl es eigentlich gegen die Erste Direktive verstieß – offenbar das oberste der Gesetze von Starfleet – hatten die beiden es als eine Art von Wiedergutmachung angesehen.

Immerhin hatte die Invasion der Borg ihre Dimension Unmengen von Menschenleben gekostet – Menschen, die nicht hätten sterben müssen, wären die Borg in der Dimension geblieben, in die sie eigentlich gehörten.

Nur durch List und Tücke war es ihnen damals gelungen, die Borg zu vernichten. Obwohl ‚vernichten' vielleicht nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort dafür war – denn sie hatten sie nicht im wirklichen Sinne vernichtet. Sie hatten lediglich die Königin vom Großteil ihres Kollektiv getrennt und im Subraum eingesperrt, woraufhin das Kollektiv im Normalraum zusammengebrochen war.

Doch bevor es damals soweit gewesen war, hatte es große, teilweise sehr hohe persönliche Verluste gegeben. So waren unter anderem 37 der Manguanacs getötet worden, ebenso zwei von Quatres Schwestern und Treize Kushrenada, der Zechs bester Freund gewesen war. Und auch Duo hätten sie dabei beinahe verloren – er war assimiliert worden und hatte für eine schreckliche Woche lang zum Kollektiv der Borg gehört, bevor sie in der Lage gewesen waren, ihn zu retten. Keiner von ihnen – vor allem Heero nicht – dachte gerne an diese schlimme Zeit zurück.

Nachdem dann die Borg vernichtet worden waren, standen sie alle vor neuen Problemen – die auf ihre Art nicht weniger schlimm waren. Da die Borg bereits einen Großteil der politischen Führer sowohl auf der Erde als auch den Kolonien assimiliert hatten, waren sämtliche Regierungen auf einen Schlag ausgefallen. Was natürlich zu erheblichem Chaos geführt hatte.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich ausgerechnet Lady Une, die für einige Zeit von der Königin der Borg besessen gewesen war, in dieser Situation als äußerst kompetent erwiesen und hatte die aufkommende Panik mildern können. Sie hatte eine Art Polizeitruppe gegründet, die Preventers, die dafür gesorgt hatte, das kein Chaos entstehen konnte und nicht irgendwelche kriminellen Subjekte das entstandene Machtvakuum ausnützen konnten. Und mit Relena als politische Galionsfigur hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, die Erde und die Kolonien zu einigen und ein weiteres Chaos zu verhindern.

Von der zweiten, weitaus wichtigeren Aufgabe der Preventers wußte allerdings so gut wie niemand etwas. Sie mußten die Überreste der Borginvasion einsammeln, sie vernichten, oder wenn das nicht möglich war zumindest dafür sorgen, daß sie nicht Unbefugten in die Hände fiel.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte die breite Öffentlichkeit von der Invasion der Borg nichts mitbekommen. Wufei schnaubte empört bei dem Gedanken. Nur die Götter allein wußten, was die Leute dachten, aus welchem Grund sämtliche Politiker gleichzeitig tot umgefallen waren. Natürlich, Lady Unes Erklärung von einem mißglückten Staatsstreich einer unbekannten dritten Partei hatte zwar noch recht einleuchtend geklungen – aber jedem, der etwas genauer darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätten die vielen kleinen Ungereimtheiten dieser Erklärung auffallen müssen. Aber offensichtlich war niemand so aufmerksam gewesen, oder hatte daraus die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.

Genau wie Seven es vorgeschlagen hatte, waren alle die damals an der Vernichtung der Borg beteiligt waren, sofort zu Preventers erklärt worden. Sie alle hatten alle hohe Ränge und die höchsten Sicherheitsstufen zugeteilt bekommen. Wobei nur Agenten der Sicherheitsstufe sieben oder höher in das Geheimnis der Borg eingeweiht wurden. Der Rest der Preventer erledigte die üblichen Aufträge, die eine solche Polizeiorganisation normalerweise zu erfüllen hatte.

Und dank der Föderationstechnologie, die Seven und der Doc ihnen überlassen hatte – wie zum Beispiel den Transporter, den Replikator und einige Phaser – waren diese Aufgaben meist sehr schnell und wesentlich einfacher zu erledigen als ohne derartige Hilfsmittel.

Von all diesen Dingen hatte sich zweifellos der Transporter als am nützlichsten erwiesen. Jeder Preventer – egal ob er über die Borg Bescheid wußte oder nicht – trug stets einen Signalgeber bei sich, wenn er sich auf einer Mission befand. Und geriet dieser Agent dann in Schwierigkeiten, so konnte er auf der Stelle dort herausgeholt werden. So gingen keine Informationen und vor allem keine Menschenleben verloren.

Und genau das war der Grund, warum Wufei jetzt hier in diesem Transporterraum stand und ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den andere trat. Heero und Duo hatten einen scheinbar einfach Auftrag zu erledigen gehabt – sie sollten einen Hehlerring hochnehmen, der mit gestohlener Borgtechnologie handelte. Obwohl sie in den ersten Jahren nach der Invasion versucht hatten, jedes einzelne Stück das die Borg hinterlassen hatten einzusammeln, so war es doch einfach unmöglich gewesen, alles zu finden. Das Sonnensystem war groß, und keiner von ihnen wußte, wohin die Borg überall gekommen waren.

Doch obwohl der Auftrag eigentlich kinderleicht hätte sein sollen, waren Heero und Duo auf unerwartete Schwierigkeiten gestoßen. Zum einen hatten die Hehler sich wesentlich heftiger gewehrt, als es zu erwarten war – und zwar nicht nur mit den üblichen Waffen, sondern mit Ausrüstung die durch Teile der Borg aufgebessert worden waren. Sie hatten Heero und Duo derart in die Ecke gedrängt, das den beiden nur noch übrig blieb, nach einer hastigen Beschreibung der Lage um ihren sofortigen Nottransport zu bitten.

Wufei war auf die Einzelheiten die Heero und Duo über den Hehlerring in Erfahrung gebracht hatten schon sehr gespannt Offensichtlich hatten die beiden unwissentlich in ein richtiges Wespennest gestochen. Es würde mit Sicherheit etwas mehr Planung erfordern, bevor sie diese neue Gefahr erfolgreich beseitigen könnten.

Wufei runzelte die Stirn. Wieso dauerte das denn so lange? Normalerweise hätten die beiden in der Sekunde, in der sie vom Transporterstrahl erfaßt worden waren, hier auftauchen sollen. Fragend drehte er sich zum Transporteroffizier um.

„Was ist denn los? Wieso dauert das denn so lange?" herrschte er den Mann an.

Der junge Offizier wurde noch bleicher, als er es sowieso schon gewesen war. „Ich... ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir," stotterte er und fing an zu schwitzen. „Ich habe alle Kommandos korrekt eingegeben, die beiden hätten eigentlich schon hier erscheinen sollen. Ich fürchte, der Transporter hat eine Fehlfunktion."

Mit ein paar großen Schritten war Wufei an der Seite des Mannes, schob ihn beiseite und blickte nun selbst auf die Anzeigen des Geräts, er wollte sich selbst ein Bild machen. Der Junge hatte Recht, er hatte alles korrekt eingegeben, und offenbar waren Duo und Heero auch vom Transporter erfaßt worden. Nur das sie eben noch nicht rematerialisiert worden waren.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Wufei und ließ seine Finger besorgt über das Gerät huschen. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nicht nach allem was sie schon durchgemacht hatten! Es konnte doch nicht sein, das zwei seiner besten Freunde auf eine derart unsinnige und ungerechte Art und Weise ums Leben kamen, oder? Wufei suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem. Mit seiner Erfahrung was die Transportertechnologie anging würde er doch wohl herausfinden können was mit seinen Freunden geschehen war.

Konzentriert laß er die Anzeigen, die über den kleinen Bildschirm rollten und atmete dann erleichtert aus. Offenbar waren Heero und Duo noch am Leben, ihre Atome waren nicht über das gesamte Universum verteilt, wie Wufei es schon fast befürchtet hatte. Der Transporter hatte nur eine kleine Fehlfunktion und hatte die beiden nicht rematerialisieren können – aber glücklicherweise waren die Muster der beiden noch im Musterpuffer gespeichert. Alles was sie jetzt tun mußten war diese Fehlfunktion zu beseitigen und die beiden könnten dann ohne Probleme aus dem Puffer rematerialisiert werden.

Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen öffnete Wufei die Abdeckung des Transporters und machte sich daran, den Fehler zu beheben. Zum Glück hatte er sich damals von Seven alles beibringen lassen, was man über die Transportertechnologie wissen konnte. Er hielt inzwischen sogar schon Vorlesungen darüber in der Preventer-Akademie, so dass der diensthabende Offizier die Reparatur eigentlich auch alleine durchführen können sollte, aber es konnte sicher nicht schaden wenn er selbst die Reparatur durchführte.

Der junge Offizier stand mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm und sah Wufei zitternd zu. Wufei unterdrückte ein schnelles Grinsen. Er konnte die Angst des jungen Mannes sehr gut verstehen. Er würde wirklich nicht in dessen Haut stecken wollen, wenn er Commander Une später erklären müßte, daß er Agent Yuy und Agent Maxwell im Transporter verloren hatte. Zum Glück musste es ja nicht soweit kommen.

„Stehen Sie nicht einfach nur so herum, helfen Sie mir!"

Der junge Fähnrich zuckte zusammen, seinen Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, doch mit einem hastigen „Jawohl Sir!" setzte er sich endlich in Bewegung und kniete neben Wufei nieder.

Etwas freundlicher, um den armen Jungen nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken – großer Gott, seit wann stellten die Preventers denn Kinder als Agenten ein? – wandte Wufei sich an ihn, „In Ordnung, haben Sie sowas schonmal gemacht, Fähnrich...?"

„Trueheart, Sir."

„Also, haben Sie sowas schon mal gemacht, Fähnrich Trueheart?"

„Nein Sir."

„In Ordnung, dann machen Sie einfach genau was ich Ihnen sage und wir sollten das Problem im Nu behoben haben."

Ein paar Minuten später erhoben sich Wufei und Trueheart wieder – zu Wufeis Erstaunen hatte sich der Junge gar nicht einmal so dumm angestellt.

„In Ordnung, dann versuchen wir es gleich nochmal," sagte Wufei und gab die Befehle ein, die Heero und Duo rematerialisieren lassen sollten.

Der Transporter schimmerte auf, das wohlbekannte Sirren erklang, doch noch tat sich nichts und der Transporterstrahl begann zu flackern. Mit einem leisen Fluch gab Wufei mehr Energie hinzu und der Strahl stabilisierte sich wieder. Ein paar Augenblicke später erschienen zwei Gestalten im Schimmern und als der Transporterstrahl verschwand standen Heero und Duo scheinbar unversehrt auf der Transporterplattform.

Wufei lächelte erleichtert auf, trat von der Bedienungskonsole weg und auf seine Freunde zu. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte sackte Duo plötzlich in sich zusammen. Mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf hechtete Heero sofort auf Duo zu und fing diesen auf, bevor er vollends auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Hol Sally!" rief Heero Wufei aufgeregt entgegen. Wufei gab den Befehl mit einem Kopfnicken an Trueheart weiter, der daraufhin sofort loslief.

„Ist Duo verletzt?" fragte Wufei und trat zu seinen beiden Freunden.

Duo hob den Kopf. „Unsinn, mir geht es gut. Ich bin nicht verletzt. Mir war nur für eine Sekunde schwindlig." Er versuchte sich aus Heeros schützender Umklammerung zu winden.

„Nein, er wurde nicht verletzt, Wufei," antwortete Heero Wufei und ignorierte dabei einfach Duos Aussage sowie dessen Versuche alleine zu stehen.

Duo funkelte Heero an. „Das hab ich doch schon gesagt! Du kannst mich loslassen, Heero, mir geht es gut! Ich weiß auch nicht wieso mir plötzlich die Beine weggeknickt sind!"

„Möglicherweise lag es am Transporter," meinte Wufei, inzwischen beruhigt das es Heero und Duo wirklich gutging.

„Am Transporter? Was meinst du damit?" hakte Heero sofort nach, ließ Duo aber immer noch nicht los. Mit einem Seufzer fügte Duo sich ins Unvermeidliche, beendete seine Befreiungsversuche und lehnte sich stattdessen an Heero an.

„Wir hatten grad ein kleines Problem mit dem Transporter. Wir konnten euch nicht auf der Stelle rematerialisieren, weshalb eure Signale ein paar Minuten im Musterpuffer verbracht haben."

„Siehst du Heero, alles ok. Mir geht's gut, wirklich," rief Duo aus, machte aber keine erneuten Anstalten sich von Heero zu lösen.

„Hn. Dann sollte Sally uns aber trotzdem beide besser untersuchen. Wer weiß was alles passiert sein kann während wir im Puffer waren – Seven hat uns ausdrücklich davor gewarnt, was alles passieren kann wenn ein Muster zu lange im Musterpuffer verweilt."

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Wirklich Heero, du bist einfach zu mißtrauisch was den Transporter angeht. Ständig bastelst du an dem Ding herum und versuchst es noch sicherer zu machen. Die Leute in Sevens Dimension benutzen das Ding seit Jahrzehnten, und es ist absolut sicher. Und uns beiden ist ja auch nichts passiert."

Wufei lauscht amüsiert dem kleinen Disput seiner Freunde. Es war wie immer alles beim alten. Heero war wie immer fast überfürsorglich was Duos Sicherheit betraf, und Duos Proteste dagegen hatten wie immer so gut wie keine Wirkung. Den beiden ging es gut, eindeutig.

Immer noch amüsiert sah Wufei zu, wie Heero Duo hochhob, von der Plattform hinunter und in den Flur hinaustrat – offensichtlich wollte Heero nicht mehr warten, bis Sally endlich in den Transporterraum Vier käme, sondern eilte mit einem wild zappelnden und fluchenden Duo auf dem Arm zur Krankenstation. Hoffentlich würde Sally die Untersuchungen schnell erledigen, damit sie danach einen genauen Bericht über die Vorkommnisse auf der mißglückten Mission abgeben konnten. Une wartete sicherlich schon ungeduldig darauf.

Breit grinsend folgte Wufei den beiden etwas langsamer. Es war nicht nötig mit Heero Schritt zu halten. Selbst wenn Wufei nicht gewußt hätte, wo sich die Krankenstation befand, so hätten ihm Duos laut geäußerte Proteste mit Sicherheit den richtigen Weg gewiesen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wir könnten jetzt natürlich wieder anfangen, wo und wann ihr überall Kommis schreiben sollt, aber wir dachten uns, das ist viel zu umständlich, und deshalb dürft ihr unseren Kommentar vom Prolog als ständigen Befehl betrachten - sonst denken wir am Ende noch, das uns keiner mehr lieb hat. 'schnüff' ;-)  
Außerdem wollen wir, das yaoi . de endlich wieder läuft.  
Oh, und wir würden wirklich niemals nicht einen rosa Pudel zwischen Heero und Duo bringen. Das würden wir keinem Pudel antun. Das mit dem rosa, meinen wir.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Heero griff sich seine Unterlagen und hastete zum Besprechungsraum 4. Er musste sich beeilen weil er ein wenig zu spät dran war, und nichts hasste er mehr als der letzte zu sein der zu einem Meeting kam.

Überhaupt, diese ständigen Meetings, er konnte nicht verstehen warum es davon bei den Preventers so viele geben musste. Wozu schrieb er denn all die gewissenhaften – wenn man Duo zuhörte sogar peniblen und pingeligen – Berichte, wenn er dann doch die Ergebnisse vor einem größeren Publikum vortragen musste? Konnten diese Leute denn nicht lesen?

Diesen Teil seiner Arbeit mochte er besonders ungern und er war froh um jeden "richtigen" Einsatz, bzw. um jeden Arbeitstag der ohne eines dieser sinnlosen Meetings vorbeiging. OK, Einsatzbesprechungen hatten ihr gutes, aber der Rest... Er beneidete Leute wie Zechs, die etwas höher im Managementlevel standen und dadurch unter anderem auch gezwungen waren an Budgetierungs-Meetings teilzunehmen auf keinen Fall. Und er würde auch tunlichst ein Aufsteigen in diese Positionen vermeiden.

Ein sarkastisches Grinsen umspielte sein Gesicht. Duo würde sagen das die Manager gar nichts anderes verdienten, als an solchen todlangweiligen Treffen teilnehmen zu müssen. Da zogen sie beide es doch vor direkt an der Frontlinie zu stehen.

Er erreichte den Besprechungsraum. Zum Glück stand die Tür noch offen, was indizierte das er doch nicht zu spät gekommen war. Schnell huschte er in den Raum und sicherte sich einen der strategisch günstigen Plätze an der Seite. Nur nicht am Tischende sitzen und damit direkt dem Redner gegenüber.

Er legte seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch und ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Anwesenden schweifen. Wufei, sein Partner Ian McNab und drei weitere Agenten saßen an dem Tisch. Außerdem zwei höherangige Preventer und natürlich Lady Une.

Die Kommandantin der Preventers blickte erstaunt auf. „Wo ist Agent Maxwell?" fragte sie in ihrem bekannten Tonfall.

Heero seufzte kurz. „Duo fühlt sich nicht wohl und lässt sich entschuldigen. Er wird ein paar Stunden später den Dienst antreten."

Eine Augenbraue von Une zuckte erstaunt hoch. „Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, selbst für Agent Maxwell. Ist es was ernstes?"

Heero konnte sehen wie Petersen, einer der Agents erstaunt zu ihm sah. „Nein," gab Heero einsilbig zur Antwort. Er hatte nicht vor, private Angelegenheiten vor allen möglichen fremden Leuten zu besprechen.

„Gut," erwiderte Lady Une. Dann klatschte sie kurz in ihre Hände und verkündete. „Gentlemen, wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier, lassen Sie uns mit dem Meeting beginnen. Ich übergebe das Wort an den heutigen Leiter."

Heero sah wie Wufei aufstand, zum Tischende ging und den Beamer einschaltete. Dies erstaunte Heero dann doch. Er hätte gedacht das es sich um eine weitere Nachbesprechung von ihrem letzten misslungenen Einsatz handeln würde. Warum also sollte Wufei hier einen Vortrag halten? Heero drehte seinen Stuhl ein wenig zur Seite und betrachtete die Landkarte die vom Projektor an die Wand geworfen wurde.

Wufei räusperte sich kurz und fing dann an zu sprechen. „Wie Ihnen sicher allen bekannt ist, hatten mein Partner Agent McNab und ich den Auftrag einen kleinen Hehlerring auszuheben," auf der Landkarte erschien ein roter Kreis um den Ort wo die Aktion von Wufei und seinem Partner gestern stattgefunden hatte.

„Wir hatten kein Glück. Als wir das verdächtige Gelände erreichten, schienen die Hehler bereits ausgeflogen zu sein. Allerdings war ihre Flucht wohl sehr überhastet, denn sie ließen einige ihrer Waren zurück." Wufei tippte kurz auf seinen Zeigestock und das nächste Bild erschien. Diesmal waren vier verschiedene Waffentypen zu sehen.

„Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, hat dieser Ring mit verschiedenen automatischen Waffen gehandelt. Rein äußerlich gleichen diese den entsprechenden handelsüblichen Modellen. Alles Waffen der neuesten Entwicklungsstufe. Und allein schon wegen der wahrscheinlichen Menge dieser Waffen die von diesem Ring geschmuggelt wurden müssen wir uns Sorgen machen."

Ein weiteres Tippen und auf dem nächsten Bild war eine dieser Waffen auseinandergenommen zu sehen. Heero runzelte seine Stirn, das sah für ihn nicht korrekt aus. Und Wufeis nächste Worte bestätigten seine Vermutung. „Bei einer genauen Untersuchung haben wir festgestellt das diese Waffen mit Borgtechnologie aufgerüstet wurden."

Ein Stöhnen und Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden des Raums. „Unsere Techniker haben noch nicht alles untersuchen können, aber anhand der ersten Daten vermuten sie, das die Waffen eine 5-fache Zerstörungskraft haben als die entsprechenden normalen Modelle."

„Verdammt," rief Petersen aus. „Wie viel von diesen Waffen konnten Sie sicherstellen? Und wie groß wird die ursprüngliche Menge gewesen sein?"

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gefunden haben wir 20 Stück, in vier Kisten verteilt. Der Lagerraum wäre groß genug für ca. 50 Kisten. Ob es jemals so viele dort gab entzieht sich unseren Kenntnissen."

„Verdammt, mit dieser Anzahl könnte man einen kleinen Krieg beginnen," ereiferte sich Agent Parker.

„Und da diese Waffen sogar in der Lage sind alle bekannten Mobile-Suites zu zerstören würden sie damit auch erfolgreich sein," antwortete McNab auf seine sarkastische Art.

„Meine Herren, bewahren Sie Ihre Ruhe. Gibt es weitere Fakten?" fragte Une.

„In der Tat. Wir scheinen es hier nicht nur mit einem Schmugglerring zu tun zu haben. Sie alle erinnern sich sicher an die fehlgeschlagene Mission von Agent Yuy und Agent Maxwell vor knapp zwei Wochen?"

Heero knurrte leicht. Er wurde gar nicht gern an diesen Fehlschlag erinnert. Er und Duo waren knapp mit ihrem Leben davon gekommen, nur um dann noch beinah in einen Transporterunfall verwickelt zu werden. Er hatte dieser Technik noch nie so richtig getraut und hoffte sie nicht so bald wieder benutzen zu müssen.

„Auch bei der Mission sollte ein eigentlich recht harmlos wirkender Hehlerring ausgehoben werden. Sie wissen das es alles andere als harmlos war und unsere Agenten fast getötet wurden, es gab sogar eine Notfallevakuierung. Als dann später eine größere Einsatztruppe der Preventers den Ort erreichte war dort niemand mehr vorzufinden. Auch der Lagerraum war vollkommen leergeräumt. Wie diese Verbrecher dies in der kurzen Zeit bewerkstelligt haben sollen ist uns allen ein Rätsel."

„Es gibt also keine Beweise für das was dort geschmuggelt wurde?" fragte Agent Alcott.

„Das nicht, aber Agent Maxwell und ich haben alles gefilmt," warf Heero ein.

„Und genau um dieses Filmmaterial geht es. Auch dies wurde bis ins kleinste Detail ausgewertet. Besonders die Bilder von den Waffen und die Aufnahmen von den Kampfhandlungen. Und die Experten im Labor sind sich einig. Es handelt sich um die gleichen mit Borgtechnologie verbesserten Waffen."

Heero schluckte. Das würde so einiges erklären. Er hatte sich auch schon gewundert warum er und Duo so schnell in die totale Defensive gedrängt worden waren.

„Nun gut, dann hat halt die Organisation auf deren Fährte Agent Yuy und Agent Maxwell waren einen neuen Ort für ihre Verbrechen gesucht. Und wurden wieder gefunden," sagte Agent Parker.

Wufei schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Das ist nicht möglich. Agent McNab und ich sind seit 3 Monaten an diesem speziellen Verbrecherring dran."

„Was genau wollen Sie damit sagen, Agent Chang....?" fragte Petersen aufgebracht.

„Das diese speziellen Waffen, in großer Stückzahl, von verschiedenen Organisationen geschmuggelt werden," antwortete Heero, bevor der Agent seine Frage zuende stellen konnte.

„Exakt. Und das lässt nur einen Schluss zu. Es gibt jemanden der diese Waffen in großer Menge produziert. Wie ist er an die Borgtechnologie gekommen, wie hat er es geschafft sie mit unserer kompatibel zu machen und was sind seine Ziele?"

„Sehr richtig," sagte Une in ruhigem Ton. „Was schlagen Sie jetzt vor?"

„Wir sollten diesen Fall mit oberster Priorität behandeln und zwar gemeinsam. Erstellen wir eine Sonderermittlungstruppe mit unseren besten Leuten."

Die Agenten wollten wohl noch etwas sagen, doch Une war schneller. „In Ordnung. Ich übertrage Ihnen die Leitung des neuen Teams. Setzen Sie sich mit Agent Yuy und Maxwell zusammen und besprechen Sie alles weitere. Sie bekommen alles an Unterstützung das Sie anfordern. Gentlemen," mit diesen Worten stand Une auf und verlies gefolgt von ihren Assistenten den Meeting-Raum.

Heero, Ian und Wufei waren die einzigen die im Raum zurückblieben. Heero sah seinem alten Freund in die Augen. „Du vermutest also eine große Verschwörung hinter allem?"

„Ich will ehrlich sein. Die Waffen sind verdammt effektiv. Und es ängstigt mich wie jemand es geschafft haben soll die Borgtechnologie so problemlos mit unserer zu verschmelzen. Das kann kein kleiner Händler sein. Da steckt etwas größeres dahinter," dann seufzte Wufei. „Ich hatte gedacht das wir nach so langer Zeit nicht mehr mit diesen Problemen herumschlagen müssen. Ich dachte wir hätten wirklich jedes bisschen an Borgtechnologie entdeckt und in Sicherheit gebracht."

Heero hegte ähnliche Gedanken. „Ja, das hab ich auch gehofft. Aber scheinbar haben einige Leute nur darauf gewartet das wir nachsichtig werden. Sie werden sich noch umsehen."

„Soviel ist gewiss," grinste McNab. „Wenn vier Top-Agenten der Preventer, davon drei ehemalige Gundam Piloten und ein Ex-Sweeper, daran arbeiten dann werden wir die Bösen schon kleinkriegen."

Wufei rollte mit den Augen. Heero musste fast ein wenig schmunzeln. Vom Persönlichkeitsprofil passten Ian McNab und Wufei so gar nicht zusammen. Vielleicht arbeiten sie deshalb so perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Immerhin, er und Duo waren ja auch sehr unterschiedlich und trotzdem die besten Partner.

„Wo steckt eigentlich Duo?" fragte Wufei.

„Wie ich gesagt hab, ihm geht es nicht gut. Hat sich heute Morgen mehrmals übergeben. Kein Wunder er hat gestern Abend den halben Imbiss leer gegessen," Heero grummelte. Er versuchte nun schon seit Jahren erfolglos Duo beizubringen das Fast Food nicht gesund war. Leider war der Langhaarige in diesem Punkt recht uneinsichtig.

Wufei konnte kaum ein Grinsen verbergen. „Oh, ist der Monat schon wieder so schnell zu Ende gegangen?" neckte er.

Heero nickte. Er und Duo hatten sich nach langen Diskussionen auf einen Kompromiss geeinigt. Einmal im Monat durfte sein Partner an ungesundem Zeug in sich reinstopfen was er wollte, ohne das Heero ihn deshalb ausschimpfen würde. Heero seufzte noch einmal. Er wünschte er wäre nie auf diesen Kompromiss eingegangen.

„Und was hat er diesmal alles vertilgt?" fragte Ian neugierig. Wufeis Partner fand diese Arrangement von seiner Kollegen und Freunde einfach zu interessant.

„Ich hab nach dem fünften Burger aufgehört zu zählen. Und jetzt sehen wir ja was er davon hat. Diesmal muss er den Bogen wirklich überspannt haben, denn so schlecht ist ihm noch nie geworden. Ich hasse das einfach."

Wufei klopfte ihm ermunternd auf die Schulter. „Nimm's leicht. Vielleicht sieht Maxwell das als Ohmen und fängt endlich an sich zu mäßigen."

„Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selbst nicht," machte Ian Heeros Hoffnung zunichte.

Sie räumten schweigend ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen dann auch den Raum. „Ich denke wir sollten uns gleich nach dem Mittagessen zusammensetzen Heero. Ich schick euch beiden alle Daten, die könnt ihr bis dann ja schon einmal kurz überfliegen."

Heero nickte bestätigend und ging dann zu seinem Büro. Schon von weitem konnte er durch die Glasscheiben sehen das Duo dort saß und an seinem Computer arbeite. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchflutete Heero. Dann war der Übelkeitsanfall von Duo wohl doch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Was für ein Glück. Er hatte sich schon solche Sorgen gemacht, obwohl er ja eigentlich böse auf seinen Partner sein müsste, weil dieser so unvernünftig war.

Heero beeilte sich das Büro zu erreichen. Sobald er die geöffnete Tür erreichte sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, „Da bist du ja."

Duo drehte sich sofort von seinem Monitor weg und lächelte ihn an. „Hi Heero."

Heero erschauerte bei dem Klang von Duos Stimme. Allein durch sie schaffte der Langhaarige es ihm zu sagen wie sehr er ihn liebte. Alles in Heero schrie danach auf seinen Partner zuzugehen und ihn hart und lang zu küssen.

Aber das stand außer Frage. Sie durften im Gebäude der Preventers keine Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit austauschen. Une würde darüber sehr verärgert sein, denn es verstieß gegen die Regelarien. Heero konnte verstehen das es dafür Regeln geben musste. Trotzdem störte er sich daran. Aber er wagte es auch nicht zu protestieren. Immerhin ließ Une sie zusammen als Partner arbeiten obwohl dies eigentlich verboten war. Aber das war ihre Bedingung gewesen um bei den Preventers mitzumachen.

Aber das hieß noch lange nicht das sie tun und lassen konnten was sie wollten. Das würde nur für unnötige Unruhe bei den Kollegen sorgen. Sie hatten so schon eine zu hohe Sonderbehandlung. Und darum hatte Heero auch nicht sehr protestiert als Une ihn verwarnt hatte, als er Duo nach dem Transporterunfall durch das halbe Preventergebäude getragen hatte. Heero hatte zwar versucht zu argumentieren das er nur seinen verletzten Partner so schnell und effektiv wie möglich zum Arzt hatte bringen wollen, aber Une hatte das mit einem trockenen „Für mich sah es eher wie 'Der Bräutigam trägt seine Braut über die Schwelle' aus." abgeschmettert. Und Heero hatte keine Munition gegen diese Behauptung gefunden.

Schnell machte er die zwei Schritte die ihn von Duo trennten. Dann stand er neben seiner Liebe und legte beruhigen seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Er konnte Duos Nähe und Wärme spüren, konnte sein Shampoo riechen. Heero seufzte glücklich. „Wie geht's dir denn jetzt?"

„Viel besser, Heero. Es war so schnell vorbei wie es gekommen ist. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis."

„Gut, weil ich will mich nicht sorgen. Oder ich schlepp dich wieder zu Sally Po."

Duo grinste ihn an. „Untersteh dich. Oder ich lass dich wieder von Une ausschimpfen."

Heero wollte noch was erwidern, aber plötzlich stand Agent Baxter im Raum. „Yuy, Maxwell, was höre ich? Unser Fall wird neu aufgerollt?"

Heero runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich kurz woher Baxter diese Information haben konnte. Andererseits nirgendwo wurde soviel geklatscht und getratscht wie bei den Preventers.

„Das ist korrekt Baxter," bestätigte Heero.

Duo zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

„Und wieso wurde ich dann nicht zu diesem Meeting mit eingeladen? Es ist immerhin auch mein Fall."

Baxter hatte Recht. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er informiert werden müssen. Immerhin hatte er monatelang mit Duo und ihm zusammengearbeitet, hatte den Einsatz minutiös vorbereitet. Heero schätzte Baxter als zuverlässigen Kollegen. Aber leider besaß dieser immer noch nicht die Level 7 Sicherheitsstufe. Und ohne diese würde er jetzt nicht mehr an dem Fall mitarbeiten dürfen. Es handelte sich ja immerhin um Borgtechnologie.

„Sorry Baxter. Aber Sie sind aus dem Fall draußen. Tut mir wirklich leid," sagte Heero ehrlich.

„Verdammt, erzählt mir nicht das es schon wieder eins von diesen Geheimnisdingern ist. Ich bin ein guter Agent, warum werde ich ausgeschlossen?"

„Sorry Baxter, aber so sind halt die Regeln. Sie werden Level 7 auch noch erreichen und dann werden Sie verstehen warum Sie jetzt nicht informiert werden können," versuchte Duo ihren Kollegen zu beruhigen. „Und dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie hätten nie davon erfahren," fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Ich will auch endlich die großen Fische fangen. Verdammt," sagte Baxter, drehte sich verärgert um und verlies den Raum.

Heero sah ihm erstaunt nach. Es verwunderte ihn wirklich seinen sonst so beherrschten Kollegen so aufgeregt zu sehen. „Was war das denn?" fragte er rhetorisch.

„Ich glaub Baxter ist ziemlich frustriert das er immer noch nicht den Level 7 erreicht hat. Immerhin ist er schon fast von Anfang an bei den Preventers. Ich glaube er fühlt sich übergangen."

„Aber so viele sind doch gar nicht eingeweiht. Es gibt genügend Agenten die nichts von den Borg wissen. Sogar in den höchsten Ebenen."

„Tja. Aber sag mal, wieso fällt unser Fall denn plötzlich unter Level 7?"

Und so erklärte Heero Duo alles.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, allzuviel haben wir eigentlich nicht zu sagen, nur vielen lieben Dank für all die Kommis! Oh, doch, zu einem Kommi wollten wir noch was sagen: Alec, Heero und Duo dürfen schon in der Öffentlichkeit Zärtlichkeiten austauschen. Da können die Preventers gar nichts dagegen sagen, was die beiden in ihrer Freizeit und in ihrem Privatleben tun geht nur die beiden was an. Es geht nur darum, das sie es nicht während der Arbeit tun dürfen. Vor allem, wo sie ja sowieso schon ne Sonderregelung bekommen haben und Partner sein dürfen, obwohl sie eine Beziehung haben (was ja normalerweise nicht erlaubt ist).

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Erschrocken fuhr Duo aus seinem Traum. Keuchend blieb er für eine Sekunde aufrecht sitzen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er war nicht mehr im Kollektiv. Er war keine Drohne mehr. Schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Freunde hatten ihn damals gerettet.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder und er sank zurück in die Kissen. Schnell warf Duo einen Blick zu Heero, der neben ihm im Bett lag und schlief. Gott sei Dank hatte dieser scheinbar nichts von seinem Alptraum mitbekommen und war nicht aufgewacht. Duo lächelte erleichtert, schmiegte sich wieder an Heero und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust.

Er hatte diesen ganz speziellen Alptraum wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Seit Jahren nicht mehr um genau zu sein. Während der ersten Zeit nach der Invasion der Borg hatte er diesen Traum – oder ähnliche – fast jede Nacht gehabt. Doch mit den Jahren hatten die Träume nachgelassen, ihr Schrecken war verblasst, und in den letzten vier Jahren hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr von seiner Zeit im Kollektiv geträumt.

Seltsam das er ausgerechnet jetzt wieder davon geträumt hatte, und dann auch noch so intensiv. Andererseits, vielleicht war es doch nicht so seltsam. Immerhin, seit sie vor zwei Wochen diese Sonderkommission gegründet hatten sprachen sie über nichts anderes mehr als über die Technologie der Borg und was man damit alles anstellen konnte. Und die Vorstellung, WAS damit alles angestellt werden konnte war nun einmal erschreckend und rief auch unliebsame Erinnerungen wieder hervor.

Duo rieb sein Gesicht an Heeros Schulter. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt auch nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken. Er wollte am liebsten hier an Heero geschmiegt daliegen und das schöne Gefühl genießen, seine Liebe im Arm zu halten. Sie hatten das in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig gemacht. Ständig mußte einer von ihnen zu irgendwelchen Besprechungen oder aus sonstigen Gründen länger arbeiten.

So wie gestern Abend auch. Duo war ein paar Stunden vor Heero nach Hause gegangen, weil dieser noch unbedingt ein paar alte Berichte auf frühere Hinweise von Borgtechnologie durchsehen musste, dabei aber keine Hilfe annehmen wollte. Duo seufzte leise. Wann Heero wohl letztendlich nach Hause gekommen war? Duo wußte gar nicht, wann sie beide das letzte Mal zusammen gegessen hatten – was vielleicht der Grund dafür war, das sein Konsum von Fast Food in der letzten Zeit astronomisch in die Höhe geschossen war.

Leicht schuldbewußt rieb er sich erneut an Heeros Schulter, drückte sein Gesicht in dessen Nackenbeuge und atmete tief dessen beruhigenden Duft ein. Heero mochte es gar nicht, wenn Duo sich so ungesund ernährte. Und tat immer schrecklich beleidigt wenn Duo es dann doch tat. Meine Güte, sogar zu diesem merkwürdigen Deal das er nur einmal im Monat Fast Food essen durfte hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen um diesen ewigen Vorhaltungen zu entgehen! Aber wenn es doch so verdammt gut schmeckte! Es gab einfach nichts besseres als eine große Pizza mit allem, oder einem saftigen Burger mit einer großen Portion Pommes.

Ok, normalerweise hatte Duo nichts dagegen, sich etwas gesünder zu ernähren und konnte auch gut darauf verzichten um diesen Diskussionen mit Heero zu entgehen. Aber wenn er allein war, so wie gestern Abend, hatte er nicht wirklich Lust zu kochen. Was für einen Sinn hatte es schon, für sich allein zu kochen? Und es dann ganz allein zu verspeisen? Da konnte er sich auch genauso gut eine Familien-Pizza kommen lassen und sie dann vor dem Fernseher runterschlingen.

Und genau das hatte er gestern Abend auch gemacht – sich mit Fast Food vollgestopft und Heero vermisst. Und irgendwann war er dann völlig übermüdet vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen. Heero mußte ihn später in ihr gemeinsames Bett gebracht haben. Oh, hatte er eigentlich noch daran gedacht, die Pizzaschachtel verschwinden zu lassen bevor er eingeschlafen war? Duo war sich dessen nicht sicher.

Duo seufzte und runzelte die Stirn. Dann riß er die Augen weit auf, löste sich hastig von Heero und stürmte ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er fertig war die Reste seines Abendessens von sich zu geben, zog er an der Spülung und ließ sich zitternd neben der Toilettenschüssel nieder. Verdammt. Dieser dumme Magen-Darm-Virus wurde langsam echt lästig. Den merkwürdigen Gedanken das Heero mit seiner Meinung über Fast Food womöglich Recht haben könnte verwarf er auf der Stelle.

Hoffentlich war Heero nicht aufgewacht und hatte ihn gehört. Oh, Heero würde sich nicht dazu herablassen „Ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt!" zu sagen, aber er würde es denken. Duo seufzte leise, zog sich hoch und ging zum Waschbecken.

Er spülte sich den Mund aus und griff zur Zahnbürste. Während er sich die Zähne putzte betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Weder er noch Heero hatten sich in den letzten neun Jahren was das Aussehen betraf stark verändert. Sie waren natürlich beide gewachsen – glücklicherweise, wie Duo immer dachte, denn wer wollte schon den Rest seines Lebens mickrige 1,60m groß bleiben? – aber ihre Gesichtszüge waren noch die selben.

Duo warf einen kritischen Blick auf seine metallische Augenbraue. Die meiste Zeit vergaß er ganz, daß er sie hatte. Dieses deutliche Zeichen an seine Zeit als Borg störte ihn nicht mehr, es war inzwischen ein Teil von ihm geworden. Außerdem fand Heero es sexy. Während er sich den Mund ausspülte überlegte er, was wohl all die neuen Rekruten der Preventer dachten, wenn sie ihn das erste Mal sahen. Vermutlich hielten sie es für irgendeine Art von verrücktem Piercing oder so. Das und seine lange Haare widersprach eigentlich sämtlichen Regeln der Preventer und ließen ihn als eine Art Punk aus der Menge hervorstechen. Und genau das gefiel Duo. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Inzwischen fand er sogar die entsetzten Blicke derjenigen Agenten lustig, die erst seit kurzer Zeit die Sicherheitsstufe 7 erreicht und von den Borg erfahren hatten. Sie alle liefen dann immer wochenlang mit diesem fast glasigen Blick umher und trauten sich in seiner Gegenwart kaum ein Wort zu sprechen. Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lang bis Duo das Eis wieder gebrochen hatte. Aber trotzdem, es machte ihm jedesmal einen Heidenspaß die "Frischlinge" zu schockieren.

Grinsend stieg er unter die Dusche, drehte das heiße Wasser auf und öffnete seinen Zopf. Obwohl Duo selbst seine Zeit im Kollektiv inzwischen verarbeitet hatte und nun auch Witze darüber machen konnte – was die „Frischlinge" ab und zu gehörig schockierte – so konnte Heero immer noch nicht darüber lachen. Duo verzog das Gesicht. Er konnte es ihm eigentlich auch nicht verdenken, denn wenn er an diese kurze Episode zurückdachte, als die Borg Königin Heero angegriffen hatte, so war ihm – selbst nach all der Zeit – auch nicht besonders nach Lachen zumute.

Aber es war wohl sehr viel schwieriger mit etwas fertig zu werden, das einem geliebten Menschen zugestoßen war, als mit dem, was man selbst erlebt hatte. Und dann hatte Duo noch einen weiteren Punkt, der es ihm erleichtert hatte, sein Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Er bereute die Assimilierung nicht. Er hatte sich nie gewünscht, daß es nie passiert wäre. So schlimm es auch gewesen war, ein Borg zu sein, so hatte er es trotzdem niemals rückgängig machen wollen.

Denn er hatte dadurch mehr gewonnen als verloren. Er hatte Heero bekommen. Denn wer wußte schon, ob Heero sich jemals seiner Gefühle bewußt geworden und sich ihm gegenüber geöffnet hätte, wenn die Borg ihn, Duo, nicht assimiliert hätten? Vielleicht hätte er das sogar niemals getan, und allein die Vorstellung, das die letzten neun Jahre niemals geschehen wären, ließ Duo schaudern.

Die letzten neun Jahre... Duo hätte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen können jemals so glücklich zu sein. Aber genau das war er. Genau das waren sie beide, er und Heero. Natürlich, sie stritten sich auch ab und zu – zuweilen auch recht heftig – wer tat das nicht? Aber selbst dann wußten sie trotz allem, das sie sich liebten, und das ihre Liebe alles überstehen würde. Hey, nach den Borg und Relena, was konnte da noch schlimmer sein?

Und deshalb hatte Duo die Assimilierung niemals bereut, egal was er wegen den Borg auch alles durchgemacht hatte. Heero war es wert. Absolut!

Zwei Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihn, und Heeros Stimme murmelte neben seinem Ohr, „Was dagegen wenn ich mich dir anschließe?"

Duo lächelte, drehte sich in Heeros Umarmung um und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. „Hey, guten Morgen," sagte er und küßte Heero.

„Guten Morgen," erwiderte Heero und ließ seine Hände über seinen Rücken wandern. „Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Du hast so friedlich ausgesehen," antwortete Duo. Es war keine Lüge. Heero hatte friedlich ausgesehen. „Warum hast du mich gestern Abend nicht geweckt, als du heimgekommen bist?"

„Ich hab's versucht," antwortete Heero und grinste leicht, „Aber du hast wie ein Stein geschlafen und warst nicht wachzukriegen."

„Oh."

Heeros Grinsen verstärkte sich noch. „Hattest du denn etwas bestimmtes vor, weswegen du unbedingt geweckt werden wolltest?"

„Hm..." sagte Duo und rieb sich an Heeros nassem, nacktem und äußerst erregtem Körper. „Vielleicht hatte ich vor dich zu verführen."

„Und was hält dich davon ab, es jetzt zu tun?" murmelte Heero, dann verschloß er Duos Mund mit seinem.

Duo öffnete sofort seine Lippen und schob seine Zunge gierig Heeros Zunge entgegen. Tief tauchte er in Heeros Mund ein, streichelte den Innenraum und saugte an dessen Unterlippe. Goooott, er wollte Heero so sehr! Sein Verlangen war auf einmal überwältigend, er wollte – nein, er musste – jetzt nur noch tief in Heero vergraben sein.

Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander. „Ich will dich," keuchte Duo und knabberte an Heeros Ohrläppchen. Heero stöhnte auf, dann drehte er sich um und lehnte sich mit den Armen an die Wand der Duschkabine.

Duo lächelte und ließ seine Hände über Heeros Rücken und seinen weichen Hintern wandern, suchte und fand all die besonders empfindlichen Stellen an Heeros Körper, die ihm inzwischen so wohlbekannt waren.

Mit einer Hand griff er nach dem Duschgel, öffnete es und benetzte seine Finger damit. Dann führte er die Finger wieder an Heeros Öffnung und drang vorsichtig ein. Seine andere Hand glitt nach vorne und umschloß Heeros Länge. Während seine Hand die Erektion auf und ab fuhr sorgte er gleichzeitig dafür, daß Heero gründlich geweitet wurde.

Heero schob sich ungeduldig Duos Finger entgegen, drehte den Kopf und blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Duo..." keuchte er, „... mach endlich!"

Duo ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell zog er seine Finger heraus, gab etwas von dem Duschgel auf seine eigene Erektion und begann dann langsam und vorsichtig einzudringen.

Stöhnend schloß Duo die Augen. So eng! So warm! So richtig! Egal wie oft sie miteinander schliefen, es fühlte sich jedesmal so unglaublich überwältigend an – und jedesmal war Duo kurz davor, sich zu kneifen, um sicher zu gehen, daß dies wirklich passierte, das es nicht alles nur ein Traum war. Doch für eine Illusion waren die Empfindungen viel zu intensiv.

Endlich war er völlig in Heero versunken und hielt kurz inne. Eine Hand noch immer um Heeros Erektion geschlossen, die andere um dessen Oberkörper geschlungen und die Stirn auf Heeros Schulter gestützt stand Duo einfach nur so da und genoß das wunderbare Gefühl mit Heero eins zu sein.

Dann begann er sich zu bewegen, zog sich langsam zurück und ließ sich anschließend wieder versinken. Heero kam seinen Bewegungen entgegen und drückte den Rücken durch um Duo noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Duo blickte auf Heeros elegant gebogenen Rücken, den in den Nacken gelegten Kopf und den verzückten Gesichtsausdruck und mußte schlucken. Er könnte heulen vor Glück.

Schnell blinzelte Duo die aufsteigenden Tränen weg. Verdammt, was war das denn? Wieso war er auf einmal so sentimental? Egal warum, er schlang seinen Arm noch enger um Heeros Oberkörper und verbarg sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken, während er seine Stöße beschleunigte und so oft wie möglich Heeros süßen Punkt traf.

Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen warf Heero den Kopf noch mehr in den Nacken und ergoß sich über Duos Hand. Seine inneren Muskeln verengten sich und schlossen sich so eng um Duo, das dieser sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Aber das machte auch nichts, denn mehr war gar nicht mehr nötig um Duo über die Kante zu stoßen. Heeros Namen rufend erreichte auch er den Höhepunkt.

Keuchend standen sie noch eine Weile da, ließen das Wasser auf sich niederprasseln und rührten sich nicht. Schließlich rührte Duo sich und glitt aus Heero heraus. Dieser drehte sich sofort um, schlang die Arme um Duos Hüfte und flüsterte, "Ich liebe dich," bevor er ihn zärtlich küßte.

Duo erwiderte den Kuß lächelnd. Dann kuschelte er sich einfach an Heero, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter und ließ zu, daß Heero ihm die Haare wusch. Als sie später sauber und abgetrocknet wieder auf ihrem Bett saßen und Heero ihm wie immer die Haare bürstete war Duo kurz davor zu schnurren. Oder sich zusammenzurollen und wieder einzuschlafen.

Doch Heero war viel zu schnell damit fertig ihm einen Zopf zu flechten und zog einmal kurz daran. „Frühstück," sagte er bestimmt und zog Duo einfach hoch. „Und zwar ein richtiges Frühstück!"

Duo unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Verdammt, hatte er etwa doch die Pizzaschachtel vergessen?

* * *

Dorothy Catalonia betrat das Hauptgebäude der Preventers. Der Mann am Eingang nickte ihr kurz zu und stellte ihr sofort einen Besucherausweis aus. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen.

Im vierten Stock angekommen steuerte sie direkt auf das Büro von Duo Maxwell und Heero Yuy zu. Sie würde einfach erledigen weswegen sie gekommen war und dann auch gleich wieder gehen. Sie würde sich nicht ablenken lassen und nach IHM Ausschau halten. Sie war aus rein professionellen Gründen hier.

Sich das immer wieder vorsagend warf Dorothy einen kurzen Blick durch die gläserne Bürotür. Doch weder Duo noch Heero waren in ihrem Büro. Verdammt. Jetzt würde sie die beiden suchen müssen. Dorothy seufzte auf. Wahrscheinlich waren sie bei IHM. Er war schließlich ein enger Freund der beiden. Zum wiederholten Male verfluchte Dorothy sich innerlich. Warum nur mußte sie auch ausgerechnet auf einen Mann fixiert sein, der so überhaupt kein Interesse an ihr zeigte? Sie war ja schon fast so schlimm wie Relena. Aber immerhin verfolgte sie IHN nicht so schamlos wie Relena es mit Heero getan hatte und noch immer tat. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach Heero und Duo.

„Dorothy!"

Dorothy unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Mußte das jedesmal sein? Lauerte der Kerl ihr etwa auf? Sie drehte sich um. „Agent Morris," begrüßte sie den auf sie zukommenden Mann kalt.

Der Mann lächelte sie breit an. „Sie können mich Percy nennen, das habe ich Ihnen doch schon oft angeboten, Dorothy."

„Und ich habe Ihnen schon oft gesagt, daß Sie mich 'Miss Catalonia' nennen sollen, Agent Morris. Wie ich sehen haben Sie damit ebenso Schwierigkeiten wie ich mit Ihrem Vornamen," erwiderte Dorothy.

Morris' Lächeln wurde eindeutig gezwungen, doch Dorothy zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Sie mochte den Mann nicht, und seine aufgesetzt vertrauliche Art mochte sie noch viel weniger. Nur weil er früher zu OZ gehört und sie in Begleitung ihres Großvaters ab und zu getroffen hatte, meinte er sich jetzt zu große Vertraulichkeiten herausnehmen zu können.

Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum Dorothy so abfällig über Agent Percy Morris dachte. Morris war einer der wenigen OZ, die einer Assimilierung durch die Borg entgangen war, aber im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen war er nicht so weit ab vom Hauptgeschehen stationiert gewesen, daß die Borg einfach nicht dazu gekommen waren seinen Stützpunkt zu assimilieren. Und er war auch nicht Teil der kleinen Flotte gewesen, die mit Zechs Marquise und den Gundam Piloten gegen die Borg gekämpft hatte.

Nein, Morris war nur durch Zufall der Assimilierung entgangen. Er hatte mit angesehen wie einige Soldaten assimiliert wurden und war dann geflohen. Doch statt zu versuchen seinen Kameraden zu helfen oder sich Zechs anzuschließen hatte er sich einfach feige versteckt und abgewartet, wer wohl als Sieger aus dem Konflikt hervorgehen würde. Zumindest war das Dorothys Meinung. Morris behauptete zwar, Zechs' Aufruf hätte ihn nicht erreicht, aber Dorothy glaubte es nicht – und auch die Gundam Piloten und Zechs glaubten es nicht wirklich.

Aber es hatte keine Beweise gegeben, und da er ansonsten ein erfahrener Soldat war der sich für eine Stelle bei den Preventer interessierte war Commander Une nichts anderes übrig geblieben als Morris zum Agenten mit Sicherheitsstufe 7 zu machen. Schließlich wußte er schon über die Borg Bescheid, da konnte man diese Tatsache auch zum Vorteil ausnützen.

Dorothy selbst wußte ebenfalls über die Borg Bescheid. Zum einen war ihr Großvater assimiliert worden – sie selbst war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in dessen Nähe gewesen, aber ihr war sein seltsames Verhalten trotzdem aufgefallen, obwohl sie damals im Internat gewesen war und nicht bei ihrem Großvater. Was ihr Glück gewesen war, wie sie im nachhinein festgestellt hatte – denn sonst wäre sie vielleicht auch von den Borg assimiliert worden. Und nach seinem plötzlichen Tod hatte sie natürlich angefangen, Fragen zu stellen, und so hatte eines zum anderen geführt.

Und natürlich hatte sie aufgrund ihrer beruflichen Stellung – wenn man es so nennen konnte, den Babysitter für Relena zu spielen – in das Geheimnis der Borg eingeweiht werden müssen.

„Oh Miss Dorothy, Sie scherzen," rief Morris mit einem falschen Lachen.

Jetzt verzog Dorothy doch das Gesicht. Nein, sie scherzte durchaus nicht. Aber immerhin hatte Morris es diesmal sogar fast geschafft, sie korrekt anzusprechen, und sie hatte jetzt weder die Zeit noch die Lust sich weiter mit ihm rumzustreiten, deshalb ging sie nicht darauf ein.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Agent Yuy und Agent Maxwell finde?" fragte sie deshalb.

Morris schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum wollen Sie das denn wissen, Miss Dorothy? Die beiden sind doch wirklich kein Umgang für Sie. Sie brauchen schon einen richtigen Mann, jemand der eine Frau zu schätzen weiß, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Dorothys Gesicht wurde völlig blank und sie verengte ihre Augen gefährlich. Jeder mit auch nur einem Körnchen Intelligenz hätte diesen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten gewußt und wäre geflohen. Morris blieb.

„Nein, ich verstehe nicht was Sie meinen, Agent Morris," sagte Dorothy kalt. „Und ich würde es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn Sie Ihre persönlichen Vorurteile für sich behalten würden. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir wo ich die Agents Yuy und Maxwell finde oder gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg."

Offenbar war Morris jetzt doch aufgefallen, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte, denn er trat einen Schritt zurück. Dorothy ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Dieser Kerl war einfach schrecklich. Vielleicht sollte sie einmal mit Une über ihn reden.

Doch jetzt hatte sie erstmal etwas anderes zu tun. Dorothy hielt einfach den nächsten Agenten an, der ihr über den Weg lief und fragte diesen nach Heero und Duo. Und der Agent konnte ihr tatsächlich sagen, wo die beiden waren.

Dorothy seufzte auf und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Es war genau wie sie befürchtet hatte. Die beiden waren in SEINEM Büro. Sie hatte heute einfach kein Glück. Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Tür zu eben diesem Büro.

„Doro!" rief Duo aus, sprang von seinem Platz auf Wufeis Schreibtisch auf und kam auf Dorothy zu, um sie zu umarmen. Dorothy erwiderte die Umarmung freudig.

„Dorothy," sagte Heero und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Dorothy versteckte ein kleines Lächeln. Von Heero konnte man sicherlich nicht die gleiche enthusiastische Begrüßung erwarten wie von Duo – den einzigen den Heero jemals so begrüßen würde, wäre Duo selbst.

„Miss Catalonia," begrüßten sie schließlich auch Wufei und dessen Partner Ian McNab.

„Wufei, Agent McNab," erwiderte Dorothy. „Ich hab euch beiden doch schon gesagt, daß ihr mich Dorothy nennen sollt." Absurderweise wurde Dorothy an Morris erinnert, der eben fast dasselbe gesagt hatte und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Das wäre nicht angemessen," antwortete Wufei und Dorothy rollte mit den Augen. Wufeis Partner sagte wie immer nichts dazu.

„Also Doro," sagte Duo, setzte sich mit Schwung wieder auf Wufeis Schreibtisch und ignorierte dessen missbillig gerunzelte Stirn einfach. „Was hat sie jetzt wieder angestellt?"

„Wen meinst du, Duo?" fragte Dorothy unschuldig.

Heero schnaubte abfällig. „Wen wohl. Relena."

Dorothy klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern. „Wieso glaubt ihr, das Relena etwas angestellt hat?" fragte sie, „Kann ich nicht mal einfach nur so vorbeikommen um meine Freunde zu besuchen?"

„Oh bitte!" schnaubte Duo und rollte mit den Augen, „Das hätte selbst Wuffels besser gekonnt, Doro. Du lässt echt nach."

Dorothy grinste Duo breit an. Sie mochte den ehemaligen Piloten von Deathscythe, wirklich. Sie liebte einfach einen guten Schlagabtausch, und Duo war ein absolut ebenbürtiger Gegner. Außerdem konnte man mit ihm zusammen immer so herrlich über die anderen Agenten herziehen.

„Duo!" knurrte Wufei drohend, doch wie immer nahm ihn keiner ernst. Dorothy schmunzelte. Jetzt fehlten eigentlich nur noch Quatre und Trowa, dann wäre die Runde komplett. Sie hatte die Gundam Piloten und die anderen in den letzten Jahren wirklich gut kennengelernt und betrachtete sie als enge Freunde. Doch leider hatte sie sie in letzter Zeit nicht so häufig gesehen, wie sie es gerne wollte. Und zwar seit sie IHM verfallen war.

Aber das würde nun ein Ende haben. Sie würde sich nicht länger von ihren Freunden fernhalten, nur weil sie ihm nicht begegnen wollte. Sie war Dorothy Catalonia, und wenn sie etwas wollte, dann würde sie es auch bekommen. Es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, daß sie dieses Problem in Angriff nahm. Und sobald sie ihrem Auftrag erledigt hätte, würde sie sich darum kümmern.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren aus Gundam Wing oder Star Trek gehört uns. Wir schreiben nur zum Vergnügen und wollen kein Geld damit verdienen.

**Kommentar:** Wir sind wirklich glücklich, das euch LYSAS so gut gefällt! Und leider, leider können wir im Moment noch nicht auf all eure Vermutungen und Befürchtungen eingehen – nur soviel: einige von euch sind auf der richtigen Spur, andere liegen WEEEEIIIIIIIT daneben. Aber wer das jetzt ist, sagen wir natürlich nicht 'kicher'.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Duo blickte erwartungsvoll zu Dorothy. Als die Frau auch nach einigen weiteren Sekunden nicht anfing zu sprechen schnaubte er, „Doro, nun mach."

Sie ließ sich aber überhaupt nicht stören, inspizierte weiter ihre perfekt manikürten Fingernägel und klimperte übertrieben mit ihren Wimpern. „Was ist?"

Duo grinste breit. „Du wolltest uns noch erzählen was Relena jetzt wieder ausheckt. Nun mach endlich, das ist doch der Grund warum du überhaupt her gekommen bist."

„Na schön, wenn dir sonst nichts an meiner Gesellschaft liegt," stöhnte Dorothy theatralisch, „dann erzähl ich's euch halt. Unsere geliebte Königin hat eine tolle Idee für die 10 Jahres Gedenkfeier zum Ende des Krieges."

Diesmal war Wufei schneller mit seiner Frage. „Und was will diese Onna diesmal machen? Den gesamten Planeten pink anstreichen?"

McNab, der gerade von seinem Kaffee getrunken hatte verschluckte sich und prustete die heiße Flüssigkeit durch den gesamten Raum. Er wurde rot wie eine Tomate und versuchte möglichst unauffällig im Boden zu versinken.

Duo kicherte albern vor sich hin während Heero einen strafenden Blick in die Runde warf. „Also bitte, das haben wir ihr doch schon erfolgreich zur 5 Jahresfeier ausgeredet." Dabei sah er so todernst drein, das Duo noch mehr nach Lachen zumute war. Er stupste Heero mit seinem Ellenbogen an und grinste dabei breit. Zumindest war Relena hin und wieder für einen Lacher gut.

„Etwas mehr Ernsthaftigkeit, wenn ich bitten darf," warf Dorothy gespielt empört in die Runde. „Es geht hier um ein wirklich wichtiges Thema."

Duo wischte sich schnell eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Wäre schön wenn du uns auch endlich sagen würdest was das pinke Monster jetzt vorhat," es störte Duo auch nach so vielen Jahren noch ungemein, das sie Relena als Galionsfigur benötigten. Es störte ihn sogar noch viel mehr als am Anfang. Denn damals hatte er geglaubt das, wenn erst einmal Ruhe eingekehrt wäre, niemand Relena mehr benötigen würde. Aber irgendwie war sie aus ihrem Amt nicht mehr wegzudenken. Und die Massen schienen sie zu lieben, was nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür war, das zuviel Fernsehen dumm machte.

Dorothy hatte sich inzwischen hingesetzt und klapperte mit ihren Fingern auf der Tischplatte. „Also Relena hat letztens ein neues Seminar zur Selbstbestimmung der Massen teilgenommen."

Heero und Wufei stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. Und auch Duo ahnte schlimmes. „Wieso hast du sie nicht davon abgehalten?" fragte er mit Entsetzen in der Stimme.

Doro hob abwehrend die Hände „Hey, ich bin nur ihre Assistentin, ich kann sie nicht von allem abhalten. Wie dem auch sei, sie meint jetzt das wir wirklichen Frieden – und den ganzen bla – unter allen Menschen nur dann sichern können, wenn sich die Menschen dafür selbst entscheiden. Und dafür müssen sie alle Informationen erhalten die wichtig für sie sein könnten. Ansonsten würde das gegen irgendeine kosmische Gleichung verstoßen und uns alle dem Untergang weihen. Und aus diesem Grund möchte Relena anfangen alles über die Borg, deren Angriff auf die Erde und die Assimilierung der Politiker zu veröffentlichen. Das ganze soll dann in 10 Monaten bei dem feierlichen Festakt enden."

Duo schluckte hart. „Das hast du dir ausgedacht, oder? Auf so eine dumme Idee kann doch nicht mal Relena kommen!"

„Ungerechtigkeit," erklärte Wufei. „Wenn diese Tatsachen bekannt werden, dann wird eine vollkommene Panik ausbrechen."

„Absolut. Das ist ja auch der Grund weshalb nicht einmal alle Preventer davon wissen," fügte Heero hinzu.

Dorothy hob wieder abwehrend ihre Hände. „Hey auch davon müsst ihr mich nicht überzeugen. Ich weiß was auf dem Spiel steht. Ich versuche auch schon seit gestern Relena diese Idee auszureden. Leider hatte ich damit kein Erfolg."

„Menno, warum können wir ihr nicht einfach eine Komplettlobotomie verpassen und in ihren Kopf einen Recorder mit einer Endlosaufnahme einer ihrer Friedensreden einsetzen? Niemand würde den Unterschied bemerken," grummelte Duo.

Heero stupste ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Duo, so was sagt man nicht. Wir sind Preventer, wir beschützen das Recht." Heero verzog das Gesicht und setzte dann noch ironisch hinzu, „Und sie ist immer noch die 'Königin der Welt'."

„Ja, weil wir sie dazu gemacht haben," schnaubte Duo und seufzte dann tief. Ihm war ja selbst klar, das seine Aussage nicht besonders politisch korrekt war, aber Relena war einfach ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Er konnte ihr nicht verzeihen welche Steine sie Heero und ihm immer wieder in den Weg warf. Und das sie zu alledem auch noch eine ignorante und vorurteilsbehaftete Frau war, die es selbst in zehn Jahren nicht geschafft hatte die Wirklichkeit anzuerkennen, das half seiner Einstellung ihr gegenüber nicht wirklich.

„Weiß Lady Une schon von diesem Plan?" fragte Wufei.

„Natürlich, ich habe sie heute Morgen schon davon unterrichtet. Sie und Zechs werden heute Nachmittag mit Relena reden. Ich befürchte nur das es nicht viel Erfolg haben wird. Relena ist schon dabei ihre Reden zu verfassen. Sie ist vollkommen von diesem 'Jeder Mensch muss die Wahrheit wissen' begeistert. Das ist ihr neuester Motivationsspruch."

„Ha, dazu müsste man selbst erst mal in der Lage sein Wahrheiten zu erkennen," grummelte Duo erneut. Aber als er den strafenden Blick von Heero sah fügte er hinzu, „OK, ok, bin ja schon ruhig."

„Aber wenn selbst Zechs sie nicht davon abbringen kann, was sollen wir dann tun?" fragte McNab.

„Ich wüsste schon was," grinste Dorothy und wie auf Kommando blickten alle zu Heero. Dieser wurde leichenblass. Und Duo stöhnte, das schlimmste befürchtend. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder."

Dorothy nickte. „Doch. Das ist das einzige was hilft."

„Aber, wenn sie sich so richtig in etwas herein verrannt hat, dann kann auch ich sie nicht mehr davon abbringen."

„Das nicht, aber du kannst sie ablenken."

Duo verschränkte seine Arme vor die Brust und hob fragend seine metallische Augenbraue. „Was verstehst du unter 'ablenken'?"

Dorothy klimperte wieder mit ihren Wimpern. „Na ja, das ist doch sehr einfach. Heero wird Relena zu einem romantischen Abendessen einladen."

An dieser Stelle konnte Duo es nicht verhindern würgende Geräusche von sich zu geben. Und Heero sagte: „Aber wie soll das Relena von ihrem Wahnsinnsplan abhalten? Es sei denn ich muss sie für die nächsten 10 Monate jeden Abend einladen."

Jetzt wurde Duo leichenblass. „Oh nein. Vergesst es! Nur über meine Leiche! Relena wird Heero NICHT für die nächsten 10 Monate in ihre manikürten Krallen bekommen! Und wenn ich sie dafür höchstpersönlich abknallen muss. Schlimm genug das Heero sie überhaupt EINMAL einladen muss!" Duo verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Dorothy wütend an.

Dorothy winkte ab. „Papperlapapp. Das einzige was Heero während des Abendessens tun muss ist zu erwähnen das er in zwei Monaten Geburtstag hat und das er sich eine große Party wünscht. Und das eine Frau von ihrem Geschmack so etwas am besten organisieren kann. Sie wird hin und weg sein und sich sofort auf die Planung stürzen. Natürlich allein, damit alles perfekt ist. Das wird sie so ablenken das sie nicht mehr an ihren Wahnsinnsplan denken wird. Und bis in zwei Monaten ist diese neue Idee aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden." Dorothy grinste selbstsicher in die Runde.

Duo hob einen Finger an. „Lass mich das bitte zusammenfassen. Du willst das mein Heero diese Landplage nicht nur zum Essen einlädt, sondern ihr auch die Planung für eine Feier die es so nie geben sollte überlässt nur um sie Abzulenken?"

„Ja," begeistertes Nicken von Dorothy.

Duo warf seine Arme in die Luft. Theatralisch seufzte er auf. „Wieso immer wir? Wieso müssen immer wir die Welt retten? Ich verlange eine Gehaltserhöhung!"

„Wieso eigentlich du? Ich muss mit Relena essen gehen," warf Heero in die Runde.

„So halt. Und wie ich die Frau kenne, wird sie mich noch nicht mal zu deinem Geburtstag einladen," schmollte Duo.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Das dient alles dem Weltfrieden. Also Heero, machst du es?"

„Wenn es denn sein muss. Aber würden wir den gleichen Effekt nicht auch erreichen wenn ich sie anrufe? Muss ich sie wirklich einen ganzen Abend ertragen?" fragte Heero.

„Da wird wohl kein Weg dran vorbei führen," erwiderte Dorothy.

„Einen ganzen Abend mit Relena allein?" regte Duo sich erneut auf. „Ich will dass das Videoüberwacht wird. Und wenn sie dir zu nahe kommt, dann werde ich sie garantiert töten. Das ist sowieso der einfachste Weg. Dann hätten wir nie wieder Probleme mit diesem pinken Monster. Wehe, die grabscht dich an!"

Heero legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Duos Schulter. „Keine Panik. Ich werde mit ihr fertig. Und ich überlass ihr nur diese vermaledeite Feier. Nicht mehr. Ihr wisst doch wie Relena ist, wahrscheinlich wird sie sowieso denken das wir verlobt sind, nur weil ich sie zum Abendessen einlade," seufzte Heero.

„Ich verlange definitiv Schmerzensgeld," fügte Duo hinzu.

Dorothy schlug elegant ein Bein über das andere. „Ach seid nicht solche Mimosen. Ich ertrage unsere Königin den ganzen Tag. Und über Geld müsst ihr mit Lady Une verhandeln."

McNab lachte. „Oh, das würde ich gerne sehen. Wenn Duo nicht aufpasst wird er mit einer Gehaltskürzung rauskommen."

Erwachsen wie er nun einmal war streckte Duo seinem alten Freund die Zunge raus. Dann seufzte er noch einmal und sagte, „So, wieder einmal haben wir die Welt vor dem Untergang bewahrt. Dank werden wir wie immer keinen erhalten, aber vielleicht haben wir jetzt wenigstens für einige Zeit Ruhe. Obwohl das ja im Moment eher nicht danach aussieht."

Dorothy blickte neugierig zu ihm rüber,.„Ach ja, wie macht sich denn euer neuer Fall? Wisst ihr schon wer hinter diesen Borgwaffen steckt?"

Wufei wurde rot im Gesicht. „Wieso weißt du davon? Das ist eine geheime Operation der Preventer!"

Doro rollte mit den Augen. „Stell dich nicht so an. Ich habe Sicherheitsstufe 7."

„Aber du bist kein Preventer. Du solltest darüber keine Information haben!"

„Tsk. Ich bekomme jeden Tag eine genaue Kopie vom Statusbericht der Une vorgesetzt wird. Ich weiß alles!"

„Ungerechtigkeit!"

„Wieso bekommst du eine Kopie? Dieser Statusbericht ist nur für den Commander vorgesehen. Sämtliche Projekte der Preventer werden dort beschrieben," fragte Heero.

„Ich erhalte diese Kopie, da ich all diese Informationen brauche. Immerhin bin ich das Hirn das Relena lenkt – wenn ich es einmal so ausdrücken darf. Ich benötige diese Informationen um möglichst schnell auf Krisensituationen reagieren zu können." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch hinzu, „Außerdem ist es Teil meiner Bezahlung. Ich liebe es, alles zu wissen. Oder glaubt ihr ich bin Relenas Assistentin weil ich so auf Pink steh?"

„Also ist das alles Teil eines Deals mit Une?" vergewisserte sich Duo noch einmal.

„Ja," antwortete Dorothy knapp. „Aber jetzt hört auf um den heißen Brei zu reden, wie sieht es mit eurem Fall aus? Ich hör die Neuigkeiten lieber von euch, als sie morgen in aller Kürze zu lesen.

Wufei räusperte sich. „Nun gut," sagte er und begann den Stand der Ermittlungen zusammenzufassen.

Dorothy hörte geduldig zu. „Das könnte ein wirklich großes Problem werden. Gibt es irgendwelche Erkenntnisse welche Gruppe hinter diesem Waffenschmuggel steckt? Beziehungsweise wer diese Waffen gebaut hat. Ich nehme mal an das nicht jeder x-beliebige Borgtechnologie mit der unseren verschmelzen kann. Das sind keine einfachen Schmuggler."

Heero nickte. „Ja, davon gehen wir auch aus. Und wenn unsere Vermutungen über das Ausmaß der Waffenproduktion richtig sind, dann könnten wir am Rande eines neuen Krieges stehen."

Keiner von ihnen musste erwähnen, das dies ein Krieg sein würde den die vereinten Nationen nur schwerlich gewinnen konnten. Sie besaßen zwar Föderationstechnologie, aber auch die nur in Maßen. Und während des letzten Jahrzehnts des Friedens war die Waffenforschung signifikant heruntergeschraubt worden.

„Und was sind eure nächsten Schritte?"

„Wir haben eine neue Spur. Vielleicht haben wir eines der Waffenlabore entdeckt. Morgen Früh werden wir es mit einem Großeinsatz ausheben. Die Vorbereitungen laufen auf vollen Touren. Du hast eigentlich Glück uns hier im Büro zu erwischen," sagte Duo.

Dorothy stand mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf. „Na, dann wünsch ich euch das eure Pechsträhne zuende ist. Heero vergiss nicht Relena einzuladen. Man sieht sich."

„Hn!" kam von Heero während Dorothy lächelnd aus dem Büro ging und ihnen noch einmal zuwinkte. Duo seufzte, es passte ihm gar nicht, das Heero einen Abend mit Relena verbringen musste. Er würde sich wirklich bei Une darüber beschweren. Er war sich sicher, das solche Arbeitsbedingungen gegen die Genfer Konvention verstießen.

„So, die Pause ist vorbei. Wir haben noch viel zu tun, in zwei Stunden ist Einsatzbesprechung," verkündete Wufei und scheuchte sie alle wieder an die Arbeit.

* * *

Duo erzitterte, keuchte auf und blickte sich erschrocken um. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er geglaubt die Borg wieder zu hören. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte das sein? Er war wach, das hieß er träumte nicht. Er schluckte schwer.

„Duo, Status," ertönte Heeros Missionsstimme in seinem Ohr. Duo konnte trotz der Kälte klar heraushören das sich Heero um ihn sorgte, aber sie waren mitten im Einsatz, alle anderen Preventer würden ihre Gespräche hören können. Normalerweise würde sich Heero auch davon nicht abhalten lassen, wenn es um Duos Sicherheit ging. Aber dieser Einsatz war etwas besonderes.

Kurz bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, war die Nachricht gekommen dass das Einsatzteam das sie eigentlich bei diesem Auftrag unterstützen sollte, einen Unfall gehabt hatte. Nichts schlimmes, aber sie würden nicht rechtzeitig erscheinen können. Aus dem Grund hatte Une sofort reagiert und ihnen ein anderes Back-up Team zugewiesen. Leider war auf die schnelle nur eines mit der Sicherheitsstufe 7 zur Hand gewesen. Morris und seine Leute. Und auch wenn Duo nicht bestreiten konnte das Morris kein schlechter Agent war, so gab ihm die Idee das dieser ihnen den Rücken freihalten sollte irgendwie eine Gänsehaut.

Morris hatte noch nie einen Hehl draus gemacht was er von ihnen hielt. Er konnte es nicht ertragen das die 'Gundam Bastarde' nicht nur nicht als Terroristen verhaftet worden waren, sondern sogar ein hohes Ansehen bei den Preventer genossen. Er hatte unendlich viele Petitionen gegen die bevorzugte Behandlung von ihnen eingereicht. Und auch so immer wieder gegen sie gewettert. Den größten Hass schien er jedoch auf ihn und Heero zu haben.

Duo seufzte, wahrscheinlich eher nur gegen ihn. Er hielt ihn für einen Punk und regte sich immer wieder über seine Haare und sein 'Piercing' auf. Und das er und Heero ein Paar waren war auch ein steter Quell für Morris' Beschimpfungen. Duo hatte selten einen derart verbohrten Menschen getroffen wie Morris. Aber irgendwie wurden sie ihn einfach nicht los. Und jetzt war er sogar Teil ihres Einsatzes. Duo schüttelte sich noch einmal.

„Alles unter Kontrolle," antwortete er auf Heeros Frage.

„OK, alle sind in Position. Einsatz beginnt in Fünf," ertönte Wufeis Stimme. „Fünf, Vier, Drei, Zwei, Eins, Zero."

Wie geplant wurde der Eingang zum Waffenlabor in dem Moment von zwei Preventer mit einem Rammbock aufgestemmt. Und ihr Team stürmte – Waffen im Anschlag – in das Gebäude.

„Preventer! Keine Bewegung!" befahl Heero mit markerschütternder Stimme.

Sie alle stürmten weiter in das Labor, verteilten sich in dem geplanten Muster. Duo blickte sich um. Irgendwas war komisch. Das Labor war leer. Zwar konnte er auf Anhieb etliche Waffen und die Produktionsmaschinen erkennen, aber keine Menschen. Das war ungewöhnlich. Die Überwachungseinheit hatte doch gesehen, das etliche Menschen in dem Labor arbeiteten. Sie hatten extra den Einsatz auf diese Zeit gelegt um einige der Verschwörer verhaften zu können. Das Labor hatte laut Unterlagen keine weiteren Ausgänge. Wo waren die Verbrecher hin?

„Alles gesichert. Wir sind allein," hörte er Wufeis Stimme in seinem Ohrstöpsel. Verdammt, ein weiterer Misserfolg. Hatten sie etwa wirklich eine Pechsträhne? So wie Dorothy es im Scherz angedeutet hatte?

Duo schob das Visier seines Schutzhelmes nach hinten. Diese Preventer Schutzanzüge waren ziemlich unbequem, aber Sicherheit ging vor.

„Na, dann beginnen wir mal damit das Labor zu untersuchen. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt," befahl Wufei wieder. Duo wusste das der Chinese es liebte Einsatzleiter zu sein.

Duo ging an einem der Labortische vorbei. Die Kamera die auf seinem Schulterpolster angebracht war nahm automatisch alles auf. Die Experten würden die Aufnahmen später begutachten. Interessiert schaute er auf all die Gerätschaften die dort lagen. Es sah nicht viel anders aus, als bei den letzen zwei Einsatzorten. Zweifellos gehörten auch diese Verbrecher zu der Borg-Waffen Geschichte. Und zweifellos hatten sie schon wieder keinen der Verdächtigen dingfest machen können. Das würde Une gar nicht gefallen.

Duo hatte eine Ecke des Labors erreicht in der Haufen Müll gelagert war. Irgendwas schien komisch zu sein, er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen was. Er kniete sich hin und schob mit der Hand ein paar Blechstücke zur Seite. Da, das war es was seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte! Etwas blinkte. Eine Digitalanzeige. 20! 19!

Duo keuchte auf und schrie, „Alles raus hier! Hier ist eine Bombe!"


	5. Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa Zanna Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren aus Gundam Wing oder Star Trek gehört uns. Wir schreiben nur zum Vergnügen und wollen kein Geld damit verdienen.

**Kommentar:** Ts, so viele Beschwerden über so nen kleinen, harmlosen Cliffhanger! Seid doch mal ehrlich, wenn wir von nun an auf jegliche Cliffhanger verzichten würden, dann würdet ihr doch an Entzugserscheinungen leiden, gebt's zu! 'ggg' Wir sind ja immerhin noch nicht soooo schlimm, nicht jedes Kapitel endet mit nem Cliffie, also gibt's ja gar keinen Grund zum meckern. 'g'

Und was habt ihr alle gegen Morris? So ein netter Kerl, vielleicht verkuppeln wir ihn ja mit... Wufei! 'fg'

Ansonsten: Nur immer weiter mit euren Vermutungen, vielleicht trifft ja irgendwann mal der eine oder andere ins Schwarze. 'kicher'

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

„Na, dann beginnen wir mal damit das Labor zu untersuchen. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt."

Heero unterdrückte einen Fluch, senkte seine Waffe und fing an den Raum gründlich zu untersuchen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Duo sich einer weiter entfernten Ecke zuwandte, genauso wie Wufei, der sich allerdings die entgegengesetzte Ecke vornahm. Ian hingegen blieb genau wie er etwas zurück und untersucht die Regale und Gerätschaften etwas näher am Eingang. Der Rest der Agenten verteilten sich ebenfalls gleichmäßig im Gebäude.

Verdammt, das war nun der wievielte Fehlschlag in den letzten Monaten? Die Preventer waren normalerweise für ihre Effizienz und Schnelligkeit bekannt, mit der sie Fälle lösten. Und es war geradezu frustrierend, wie dieser Fall sich in die Länge zog.

„Verdammt!" murmelte Ian gerade unterdrückt und wohl mehr zu sich selbst und trat frustriert gegen einen der Labortische.

Heero grinste kurz in sich hinein. Aber eigentlich ging es ihm nicht anders als Wufeis Partner. Er war ebenfalls kurz davor irgendetwas zu treten. Wie hatte diese Verbrechergruppe ihnen nur schon wieder einen Schritt voraus sein können?

Plötzlich hörte er Duo über das Kommunikationsgerät aufkeuchen und im nächsten Augenblick rief dieser auch schon, „Alles raus hier! Hier ist eine Bombe!"

Heero erstarrte für eine Sekunde, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Eine Bombe! Er rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Gebäude, gefolgt von sämtlichen anderen Agenten.

Endlich draußen angekommen suchten er und die anderen schnell Deckung hinter allen möglichen Objekten – Autos, Mauern, was eben gerade da war. Heero blickte sich suchend um. Verdammt, wo war nur Duo? Seit dessen Warnung waren vielleicht zehn Sekunden vergangen, und Wufei, der genauso weit in das Gebäude vorgedrungen war wie Duo hatte es zusammen mit allen anderen auch bereits verlassen. Es konnte doch gar nicht sein, das Duo so viel länger brauchte!

„Wo ist Duo?" rief Heero, stand hinter seiner Deckung wieder auf und blickte sich um. Während die anderen Agenten sich noch suchend umsahen aktivierte Heero schnell seinen Kommunikator und rief, „Duo! Verdammt, wo steckst du?"

„Bin schon unterwegs, nur keine Sorge!" antwortete ihm Duos keuchende Stimme.

Heero riß die Augen weit auf. Unterwegs? Sollte das etwa bedeuten, das Duo noch im Gebäude war? In dem Gebäude, in dem demnächst eine Bombe explodieren würde?

Heero fluchte laut, setzte sich in Bewegung und rannte wieder auf das Gebäude zu. Wufei rief ihm irgendwas hinterher, doch Heero achtete gar nicht darauf. Wieviel Zeit war inzwischen vergangen? Und wann würde die Bombe explodieren? So drängend wie Duo geklungen hatte, als er vor der Bombe gewarnt hatte, konnte es nicht sehr lange dauern, also musste er schnell handeln um Duo aus dem Gebäude zu holen.

Bevor Heero allerdings das Gebäude erreichen konnte, stürmte ihm auch endlich Duo entgegen. Heero bremste ab, packte Duo am Arm und rannte gemeinsam mit ihm wieder vom Gebäude weg.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als die Bombe hochging. Die Druckwelle traf sie beide voll im Rücken und warf sie zu Boden. Heero riß instinktiv die Arme hoch um seinen Kopf zu schützen und versuchte außerdem noch sich zwischen Duo und die Druckwelle und die fliegenden Trümmer zu werfen.

Nach einer Weile, nachdem der Staub und Schutt sich etwas gelegt hatte, hob Heero vorsichtig den Kopf um sich umzusehen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Duo?" fragte er besorgt und sah auf Duo hinab, den er nicht vollkommen vor allen Trümmern hatte schützen können.

Duo stützte sich auf beide Hände auf, hob den Kopf und lächelte Heero kurz aus einem staubverziehrten Gesicht an. „Ja, alles in Ordnung, mir geht es gut."

Heero fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und stand auf. Das war knapp gewesen. Zu knapp. Schon wieder.

„Verdammt nochmal, Duo," rief er jetzt etwas ärgerlich werdend, versuchte so seiner unglaublichen Sorge Luft zu machen. „Was sollte der Stunt da drin? Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Die anderen waren schon längst draußen!"

Duo grinste ihn schief an, setzte sich auf und stand dann ganz auf – nur um mit einem kleinen Schmerzensschrei fast wieder zu Boden zu gehen. Heero griff schnell zu und packte Duo um die Taille, damit dieser nicht umfiel.

„Was ist los?" rief Heero erschrocken.

„Nicht schlimm," sagte Duo aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Nur mein Knöchel. Vielleicht verstaucht oder sowas." Er stand nur auf dem linken Bein, hatte einen Arm um Heeros Schulter geschlungen und vermied es, mit dem rechten Fuß den Boden zu berühren.

„Verdammt," fluchte Heero. Dann sah er sich wieder suchend um. „Wo bleiben die Sanitäter?" rief er.

„Sind schon unterwegs," antwortete Wufei, der sich ihnen eben gemeinsam mit Ian näherte. „Was war da drin denn los?" wandte er sich an Duo.

Duo verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Sie hatten die Bombe unter einem Haufen Schrott versteckt. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwas an dem Schrott kam mir komisch vor und deshalb hab ich einige Teile weggezogen. Und da war sie dann."

Erneut fluchte Ian laut und ausgiebig. „Das war eine Falle," stellte er schließlich fest, nachdem er mit Fluchen fertig war.

Heero nickte grimmig, genauso wie Wufei und Duo. „Seh ich genauso," sagte Duo, „Aber ihr wißt noch nicht einmal die Hälfte davon."

„Was meinst du?" wandte sich Wufei fragend an ihn.

Mit seiner freien Hand griff Duo in eine der zahlreichen Taschen des Schutzanzuges und beförderte ein kleines, etwa handtellergroßes Gerät zutage. Das Gerät bestand aus irgendeinem dunklen Material und ein grünes Leuchten kam aus seinem Inneren.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ian und runzelte die Stirn. Auch Heero und Wufei beugten sich zunächst neugierig weiter vor, doch dann zog Wufei auf einmal scharf die Luft ein. „Ist das...?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Jep," nickte Duo.

„Bei Nataku," hauchte Wufei und wurde kreidebleich.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ian erstaunt und auch Heero wußte nicht, wovon die beiden da sprachen. Das Gerät sah stark nach Borgtechnologie aus, soviel war ihm klar, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was genau es war. Wufei und Duo waren die Experten auf diesem Gebiet, Wufei weil er sich in den letzten Jahren ausgiebig mit Föderations- und Borgtechnologie beschäftigt hatte, und Duo weil er selbst einmal ein Borg gewesen war. Hatte Duo etwa für dieses komische Gerät riskiert in die Luft gesprengt zu werden? Heero runzelte die Stirn bedrohlich.

„Das ist die Energiezelle eines Borgphasers," antwortete Duo Ians Frage. „Und sie war an die Bombe angeschlossen."

„Du meinst...?"

Wieder nickte Duo. „Genau. Wenn das mit der Bombe zusammen hochgegangen wäre, dann wäre von diesem Häuserblock nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Genauso wenig wie von den zehn umliegenden Häuserblocks. Da wollte jemand ganz sicher gehen, daß er uns auch wirklich alle erwischt."

Heero schluckte trocken. Wenn Duo nicht so schnell reagiert hätte, dann wären sie jetzt alle tot. So sehr er sich auch gesorgt hatte, als sein Duo so lange nicht aus dem Gebäude gekommen war – er selbst hätte es nicht anders gemacht. Nur das er selbst die Tragweite der Zerstörungskraft dieses kleinen Geräts nicht erkannt hätte. Das hatte nur Duo tun können. Aber trotzdem wünschte sich Heero, daß es nicht ganz so knapp gewesen wäre!

Inzwischen waren auch endlich die Sanitäter eingetroffen und kümmerten sich um die größeren und kleineren Verletzungen der Agenten. Duo hatte es mit seinem verletzten Knöchel noch am ärgsten getroffen. Zwei Sanitäter halfen ihm gerade sich auf eine der Tragen zu setzen, damit sie den Knöchel behandeln konnten.

Auch Heero wurde von einem der Sanitäter versorgt. Heero hatte bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt, das auch er eine Reihe von Schnittwunden abbekommen hatte. Geduldig ließ er sich verarzten, löste seinen Blick aber nicht für eine Sekunde von Duo, der sich fast fröhlich mit einem der Sanitäter unterhielt.

Genau diesen Augenblick suchten sich Morris und seine Truppe, um doch noch aufzutauchen. Heero knurrte unterdrückt. Wenn das nicht absolut typisch war. Morris tauchte immer nur dann am Einsatzort auf, wenn die Gefahr vorüber war. Und jedes Mal hatte er eine passende Ausrede parat.

„Agent Morris!" rief Wufei in diesem Moment auch schon. „Verdammt nochmal, wo waren Sie so lange? Der Einsatzleiter des Back-up-Teams hat mich davon informiert, das Sie nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit am Treffpunkt waren!"

Morris, der natürlich absolut makellos aussah, näherte sich Wufei vorsichtig durch die Trümmer. „Wir hatten Probleme mit dem Verkehr. Sir."

Heero glaubte, Wufeis Augen würden im nächsten Moment aus dessen Kopf fallen. Außerdem schwoll eine Ader auf Wufeis Stirn gefährlich an. „Probleme mit dem Verkehr? VERKEHR?" schrie Wufei beinahe. „Was glauben Sie wohl, wofür die Blaulichter in Ihren Dienstfahrzeugen da sind? Ganz sicher nicht als Partybeleuchtung!"

Morris schien nicht zu registrieren, auf was für gefährlichem Terrain er sich gerade befand. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, das der Einsatz so dringend war. Das Benutzen unserer Blaulichter schien mir zu übertrieben."

Bevor Wufeis Ader endgültig platzen und dieser etwas tun konnte, was seine blütenreine Preventer-Akte beschmutzen könnte, ergriff Ian, der bis jetzt eher gelangweilt zugehört hatte, das Wort.

„Vielleicht lagen Sie damit gar nicht so falsch, Agent Morris," sagte Ian täuschend sanft. „Wir hatten soeben eine Explosion durch eine Bombe, wie Sie vielleicht sehen können."

Morris sah sich um und schnaubte abfällig, als sein Blick auf Heeros und Duos zerrissenen Zustand fiel. „Ja, ein Glück das ich und meine Männer noch nicht hier waren."

„Glück," wiederholte Ian, immer noch täuschend sanft. „War es wirklich nur Glück?"

Morris Aufmerksamkeit wurde abrupt wieder auf Ian gelenkt. „Was zum Teufel wollen Sie damit sagen, McNab?"

„Oh Percy, Schätzchen, selbst SIE sind nicht SO dumm," rief Duo, der in diesem Moment auf einem Bein zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüberhüpfte. Sofort eilte Heero an dessen Seite, legte sich Duos Arm um die Schulter und schlang seinen eigenen Arm um Duos Hüfte, um diesen beim Gehen zu stützen.

„Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und es Ihnen ganz langsam, zum mitschreiben erklären. Zufällig werden wir alle zu einem Einsatz in ein Gebäude gerufen, dessen Bewohner zufällig alle ausgeflogen sind, und in dem ebenfalls ganz zufällig eine Bombe deponiert ist, die mehr als einen Häuserblock auslöschen könnte. Und ganz zufällig werden Sie vom 'Verkehr' aufgehalten. Für meinen Geschmack sind das ein bißchen zu viele 'Zufälle'," knurrte Duo und funkelte Morris gefährlich an.

Morris' Gesicht lief knallrot an und machte einen Schritt auf Duo zu. „Du kleine Schwuchtel, ich lass mir doch von dir nicht –"

„Agent Morris!"

Morris erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und klappte den Mund zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Commander Une um.

„Ma'am."

Une starrte den etwas größeren Mann unbewegt an. Heero fragte sich zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal, wie die Frau es schaffte, auch Kerlen, die weitaus größer waren als Morris, niemals unterlegen zu wirken. Wie sie es schaffte, jeden, aber auch wirklich jeden in Grund und Boden zu starren. Und auch diesmal funktionierte es wie gewohnt. Sie mußte gar nichts sagen – das mußte sie nie – und schon Sekunden später konnte man sehen, wie Morris sich unter ihren Blicken praktisch wand.

„Ich werde mich später um Sie kümmern," entließ sie den Agenten schließlich und wandte sich von ihm ab, so als wäre er gar nicht mehr anwesend. „Was war hier los?" fragte sie Wufei.

Morris warf Duo noch einen letzten bösen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um und stapfte davon. Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das hast du absichtlich gemacht," raunte er Duo leise zu, „Du hast gesehen das Une hinter ihm stand und hast ihn absichtlich gereizt."

„Ja," antwortete Duo ebenso leise. „Der Kerl geht mir einfach auf die Nerven mit seinen dauernden Anfeindungen. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, obwohl das für mich persönlich schon ausreichen würde, bin ich doch professionell genug meine persönliche Abneigung nicht in den Job mit einfließen zu lassen. Aber dir ist sicherlich auch schon der Gedanke gekommen, das wir einen Verräter unter uns haben müssen."

Heero nickte. Ja, der Gedanke war ihm gekommen. Dazu waren in letzter Zeit einfach zu viele Einsätze schief gegangen, waren zu viele kriminelle Organisationen in letzter Sekunde untergetaucht, bevor die Preventer sie schnappen konnten. Natürlich, es konnte auch gut möglich sein, das die Verbrecher auf andere Art und Weise an ihre Informationen kamen. Durch Wanzen oder andere Methoden der Abhörung.

Aber ein Spion in den eigenen Reihen – so unangenehm das auch war – war leider doch die logischste Erklärung. Nur so konnten die Verbrecher IMMER über alles genau informiert sein. Und Morris war definitiv ein möglicher Kandidat dafür – und Heero versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, daß er das nicht nur dachte, weil ihm der Mann unsympathisch war. Schnell richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Une und Wufei.

„... in Ordnung," seufzte Une gerade und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich werde Zechs informieren. Sie alle gehen jetzt am besten nach Hause und ruhen sich aus. Aber morgen Früh will ich einen ausführlichen Bericht von Ihnen allen auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen haben, ist das klar?"

Heero, Duo, Wufei und Ian nickten pflichtschuldig. Dann drehten sie sich weg, um zu ihren entsprechenden Fahrzeugen zu gehen. Heero half Duo auf den Beifahrersitz ihres Wagens, dann setzte er sich selbst auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr los.

Bei ihrem Haus angekommen half er Duo wieder aus dem Auto und anschließend ins Haus. Nach einer kurzen Dusche – die sehr umständlich ausfiel, da Duo den straffen Verband um seinen Knöchel nicht naß machen durfte – setzte er Duo schließlich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch ab, bevor er in die Küche eilte und ihnen was zu trinken und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen holte. Anschließend gesellte er sich zu Duo auf das Sofa.

Duo seufzte und lehnte sich sofort in Heeros Umarmung zurück. „Mann, was für ein Tag," stöhnte er und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola.

Heero machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und grub seine Nase in Duos offene Haare. Duo roch immer so gut, nach Shampoo und seinem eigenen, ganz persönlichen Duft. Heero würde am liebsten für den Rest des Tages einfach nur so sitzen bleiben. Vielleicht noch einen alten Film im Fernsehen anschauen, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Hm, das ist gemütlich," murmelte Duo und kuschelte sich noch enger an Heero. „Lass uns doch einfach den ganzen Abend hier sitzen bleiben."

Offenbar hatte Duo den selben Gedanken gehabt wie Heero. Heero seufzte. „Hast du vergessen, daß wir heute Abend bei Quatre und Trowa eingeladen sind?"

Duo stöhnte auf. „Das hab ich tatsächlich vergessen."

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann sagen wir den beiden einfach ab. Ich bin sicher, sie werden es verstehen." Heero ließ seine Finger durch die offenen Strähnen von Duos Haar fahren.

„Nein," seufzte Duo. „Wir haben die beiden wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Seit wir mit diesem Fall betraut sind hatten wir praktisch zu gar nichts mehr Zeit. Wir haben die beiden in den letzten zwei Wochen echt vernachlässigt, und ich hab mich schon darauf gefreut, sie endlich mal wieder zu sehen."

„In Ordnung," sagte Heero, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Sie hatten noch etwas Zeit, bevor sie aufbrechen mußten, und die würde er jetzt nur mit wichtigen Dingen verbringen. Zum Beispiel Duo im Arm zu halten und sich vergewissern, daß diesem wirklich nichts passiert war. Und Duo schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn er legte seinen Kopf auf Heeros Schulter, schlang beide Arme um ihn, kuschelte sich seufzend in die Umarmung und ließ Heero mit seinen Haaren spielen.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa Zanna Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren aus Gundam Wing oder Star Trek gehört uns. Wir schreiben nur zum Vergnügen und wollen kein Geld damit verdienen.

**Kommentar:** Sorry, wahrscheinlich hätt ich hier jetzt irgendwas längeres schreiben sollen, vielleicht ein paar eurer Kommentar beantworten oder so, aber ich (Zanna) bin hundemüde, weil ich heut Nacht nur 3 Stunden Schlaf hatte (war unterwegs, feiern 'gg'). Und ich möchte eigentlich nur noch in mein Bett kriechen und schlafen. Und genau das werd ich auch tun, sobald ich das hier hochgeladen hab-)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5**

Ein paar Stunden später klingelte Duo an der Tür zu Quatres Villa. Obwohl, Villa war wirklich eine schamlose Untertreibung. Das Haus war riesig. So riesig, das Trowa sogar schon einmal gewitzelt hatte, dass er sich dort ständig verlaufen würde.

Quatre hatte bei der Aussage kurz geschmollt, aber er hatte dem nicht widersprochen. Nur angemerkt das es das Stammhaus von WEI auf der Erde wäre und er als CEO da nun einmal drin residieren müsse. Außerdem bot es genug Platz wenn seine Schwestern ihn mal besuchten.

An der Stelle hatte Trowa aus vollem Herzen zugestimmt und gelächelt. Duo schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Wie das wohl war eine so große Familie zu haben? Alles ältere Schwestern, die mussten Quatre und Trowa doch in den Wahnsinn treiben. Zum Glück waren deren Besuche wohl doch recht selten und man konnte sich in dem Haus wirklich gut aus dem Wege gehen.

Die beiden hatten sich einen Großteil des Südflügels als ihr Reich erobert und genau dorthin führte Rashid Heero und ihn jetzt. Der Manguanac war nach dem Krieg bei 'seinem Master Quatre' geblieben. Er hatte die Rolle eines Butlers/Mädchen für alles/Bodyguards angenommen und war nun ein ständiger Begleiter von Quatre.

Der Blonde jammerte zwar manchmal das er von Rashid zu sehr bemuttert wurde, aber Trowa bestand darauf das es so blieb. Denn der Manguanac war einer der wenigen außer ihm, der Quatre dazu bringen konnte sich von dem Stress als CEO der WEI nicht auffressen zu lassen.

Trowa und Quatre waren die einzigen aus ihrer Runde die nicht als Vollzeit-Agenten bei den Preventers gelandet waren. Une hätte sie beide zwar mit Kusshand genommen, aber Quatre musste sich um seine Firma, um seinen riesigen Konzern kümmern. Auch Trowa arbeitete für WEI. Er war einer von Quatres Beratern. Aber hin und wieder, wenn die Preventer ihre speziellen Talente benötigten, dann ließen sie beide sofort ihre anderen Aufgaben liegen und stehen und kamen zu Unes Truppe.

Das waren immer die Momente wo es Duo am ausgeprägtesten auffiel wie sehr er es vermisste ständig mit den beiden zusammenzuarbeiten. Denn den beiden konnte er ohne nachzudenken vollkommen vertrauen. Er kannte ihre Stärken und sie wussten immer genau was zu tun war. Bei ihrer Art von Job, war ein solches Vertrauen Gold wert.

„Master Quatre und Master Trowa erwarten euch im grünen Salon," verkündete Rashid und Duo musste sich krampfhaft auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut loszulachen. Grüner Salon. Da wurden eine Menge Erinnerungen an ihren Aufenthalt in 'Barbies Traumhaus' wieder wach. Er wunderte sich ob Quatre den Raum aus einem Witz heraus so genannt hatte, oder ob die meisten der alten Herrenhäuser über einen 'grünen Salon' verfügten.

Sie kamen an einer offenen Tür vorbei und Duo konnte sehen das in dem Raum ein wunderschönes Parkett verlegt war. Die Maserung des Holzes war wirklich interessant und das Licht schien sich in faszinierender Art und Weise darauf zu brechen. Duo wurde immer langsamer. Das war wirklich fesselnd...

Plötzlich spürte er wie Heero, der ihn wegen seinem verstauchten Knöchel beim Gehen stützte, an seinem Arm ruckelte. Duo seufzte kurz und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Das 'Tapetenknubbel-Phänomen' hatte wieder zugeschlagen und Heero hatte die Anzeichen erkannt. Wenn man ihn gelassen hätte, dann hätte Duo sich das stundenlang angucken können in dem Versuch ein eindeutiges Muster in der Maserung zu erkennen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Komisch, das war ihm jetzt schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Er hatte fast schon gedacht das sich der Effekt so langsam aber sicher verflüchtigt hatte. Falsch gedacht.

Nach einer Ewigkeit – wie es Duo schien – hatten sie den grünen Salon erreicht und Rashid machte ihnen die Tür auf damit sie reingehen konnten. Natürlich war das ganze nicht halb so schlimm wie Duo es sich weismachen wollte, sie waren kaum mehr als eine Minute unterwegs gewesen, aber in Häusern wie diesem sollte man stundenlang brauchen um von A nach B zu gelangen. Duo lächelte bei diesem total unsinnigen Gedanken.

Heero hob fragend eine Augenbraue aber Duo winkte einfach ab. Das war zu albern um es überhaupt in Worte zu fassen. Lieber nahm er noch einmal das umwerfende Bild in sich auf, das Heero abgab. Quatre und Trowa mochten es privat nicht besonders formell – wahrscheinlich um sich von dem ganzen Trott in der Firma zu erholen. Und so hatten sie beide nur Jeans und T-Shirts angezogen. Aber das spezielle Shirt das Heero heute anhatte ließ ihn beinah noch attraktiver als sonst erscheinen.

Duo leckte sich die Lippen. Er war sich nicht einig ob er nun nur stolz darauf sein sollte einen derart gutaussehenden Partner zu haben, oder ob er Heero einfach ein 'Eigentum von Duo Maxwell – Finger weg!' auf die Stirn tätowieren sollte, damit ja niemand auf die Idee käme seinem Heero zu Nahe zu kommen.

Bevor Heero ihn noch fragen konnte, warum er denn plötzlich wie ein Irrer grinsen würde, trat er lieber voller Elan in den Raum.

Quatre und Trowa hatten am anderen Ende auf einem Sofa vor einem Kamin gesessen. Jetzt drehten sie sich um und strahlten ihren Freunden entgegen. „Da seid ihr ja endlich," rief Quatre auf und sprang hoch. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er auf sie zugerannt und umarmte Duo stürmisch.

Trowa kam ihnen ebenfalls entgegen, aber in einem etwas gemütlicheren Tempo. Duo konnte trotz der stürmischen Begrüßung durch Quatre sehen wie Trowa sich gemächlich seinen Pony hinters Ohr schob. Der ehemalige HeavyArms Pilot hatte in den letzten Jahren vieles von seiner ungewöhnlichen Frisur verloren. Der Pony war jetzt entschieden kürzer und nicht mehr mit soviel Gel zubetoniert. Sicherlich hielten ihn die konservativen Geschäftspartner von Quatre immer noch für eine Art Punk, aber für Trowa war es ein großer Schritt gewesen.

Als Trowa sie erreichte, schüttelte er kurz Heeros Hand. Das war ihre Art sich zu begrüßen. Quatre hingegen hing immer noch an Duo und vibrierte praktisch vor Aufregung.

„Duo, Heero," er lächelte den Japaner warm an. „Ich bin so froh das ihr doch noch gekommen seid. Ich hatte beinah befürchtet das ihr unseren gemeinsamen Abend ausfallen lasst, nachdem was euch heute widerfahren ist."

Mit gespieltem Entsetzen zog Duo eine Augenbraue hoch. „Heißt das etwa das wir kein Essen bekommen werden? Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

„Baka," murmelte Heero in der ihm eigenen Weise, die dieses Wort für Duo zum schönsten aller Kosenamen machte.

„Keine Sorge Duo. Quatres Köchin hat wieder ihr Bestes gegeben," berichtete Trowa.

„Cool, dann kann ich mich ja endlich mal wieder so richtig satt essen."

„Nun, solang es kein Fast Food ist, ist es eine absolute Verbesserung zu Duos Essensgewohnheiten der letzten Wochen," schnaubte Heero.

Duo grummelte. Normalerweise würde er seinem Partner jetzt ziemlich die Hölle heiß machen, denn er mochte diese Art von Heero gar nicht. Und er war auch die ewigen Diskussionen um sein Essverhalten so was von leid. Aber da er die letzten Tage wirklich über die Stränge geschlagen hatte und ihm das scheinbar sogar sein eigener Körper übel nahm, entschied er sich heute mal nicht aufzuregen. Zumindest nicht solange sie bei Quatre und Trowa waren.

Stattdessen zog er nur eine Grimasse und streckt Heero die Zunge raus. Er konnte ja so erwachsen sein, wenn er wollte.

Quatre grinste breit. „Nein, da besteht bei Maries Kochkünsten keine Gefahr. So, jetzt setzt euch aber erst mal hin und berichtet genau über heute Nachmittag." Mit diesen Worten schob er sie in Richtung der gemütlichen Couchecke vor dem Kamin.

Als sie alle saßen – Duo trotz seines Ärgers dicht an Heero gekuschelt – fragte dieser mit einigem Erstaunen in der Stimme, „Woher wisst ihr eigentlich schon wieder von der Sache?"

Quatre und Trowa schauten sich kurz mit Verwunderung im Blick an, dann antwortete Trowa: „Na, das war in dem Tagesbericht für Une vermerkt."

„Aha, und woher wisst ihr das?" hackte Heero nach.

„Ganz einfach, wir bekommen täglich eine Kopie übermittelt."

Duo rollte mit den Augen: „Wieso kriegen eigentlich alle möglichen Leute diese Berichte und wir nicht?" fragte er gespielt empört.

Quatres Lachen erklang. „Weil wir die brauchen. Nur so bleiben wir auf dem laufenden. Und wenn wir plötzlich in den aktiven Dienst zurück müssen haben wir weniger Probleme. Außerdem bin ich gerne über alles informiert was so passiert. Besonders wenn es im weitesten Sinne die Borg betrifft."

„Und ihr braucht diese Kopien nicht, ihr wisst seid ja sozusagen am Puls der Zeit," fügte Trowa ebenfalls schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen wer noch alles diese Kopien erhält," murmelte Heero.

„Ich weiß zumindest wer nicht – Relena. Die Frau hat ja wirklich von nichts ne Ahnung," fügte Duo hinzu.

„Ach hat sie eine neue Dummheit ausgegrübelt?" wunderte sich Quatre mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Scheinbar mochte er nicht nur Informationen über die Borg, sondern auch – oder besonders – Klatsch über das pinke Monster.

„Also diesmal hat sie wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen. Sie will die gesamte Borggeschichte an die Öffentlichkeit bringen. Könnt ihr euch die Panik vorstellen die – selbst nach all den Jahren noch – dann die Menschen ergreifen wird? Und wer muss Miss Pink von diesem Wahnsinn abhalten? Natürlich mal wieder wir. Der arme Heero muss morgen mit ihr essen gehen. Und seine Geburtstagsfeier von ihr planen lassen," schnaubte Duo. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht mit diesem Ablenkungsmanöver abgefunden. Und er war sich sicher, dass er das morgen mit Argusaugen überwachen würde. Nicht das Relena tatsächlich seinen Heero antatschen würde. Undenkbar.

„Na ja, das klingt aber nach einem guten, einfachen Plan," fügte Trowa mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

Duo war sofort auf 100. „Guter Plan? Ha, Heero muss mal wieder die Welt retten. Warum müssen immer wir beide unter Relena leiden?"

„Also im Moment leide eigentlich nur ich unter ihr," meinte Heero.

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich leide mehr. Und auf jeden Fall werde ich euch beide beobachten."

Quatre klatschte in die Hände. „Jetzt aber mal zu wichtigeren Dingen. Geht es euch beiden wirklich gut? Was ist geschehen? In dem Bericht stand nur das der Einsatz wieder ein Reinfall war."

Duo und Heero schüttelten sich wie auf Kommando bei der Erinnerung an ihren Einsatz. Dann begannen sie abwechselnd zu erzählen.

„Ich fass es nicht! Eine Falle, und dann haben die versucht euch mit einer solchen Bombe aus dem Weg zu räumen! Ihr müsst den Hintermännern zu dieser Borgwaffengeschichte wirklich auf die Füße getreten sein."

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber so richtig weiter sind wir immer noch nicht. Mir wäre es lieber wenn wir die Hintermänner hinter Schloss und Riegel hätten. Oder wenn wir zumindest wüssten was sie genau mit diesen Waffen anfangen wollen."

„Ich will unbedingt wissen wer der Verräter ist," warf Heero in die Unterhaltung ein.

Quatre fragte mit ruhiger Stimme, „Du bist also fest davon überzeugt das wir einen Maulwurf in den eigenen Reihen haben?"

Heero öffnete den Mund um zu antworten doch Duo war schneller. „Natürlich haben wir das. Seid doch mal ehrlich, soviel Ermittlungspech kann man gar nicht haben. Die müssen einen Informanten haben der ihnen genau steckt wo und wann wir zuschlagen wollen."

Trowa zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch. „Und hast du schon einen Verdacht?"

„Ich wette auf diesen Idioten Morris," ereiferte sich Duo.

Doch Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur weil du Morris nicht ausstehen kannst, ist er noch lange kein Verräter."

„Wie, bist du plötzlich auf seiner Seite? Der Kerl hasst uns. Und er ist viel zu spät zum Einsatz gekommen. Wenn die Bombe tatsächlich mit der Borgzelle explodiert wäre, dann wären er und seine Männer die einzigen die diesen Einsatz überlebt hätten." Duo konnte nicht verstehen das Heero da nicht seiner Meinung war. Morris war schlicht und ergreifend die Pest auf Beinen.

„Aber ist das nicht zu verdächtig? Kein intelligenter Verräter würde sich so dilettantisch verhalten," gab Quatre zu bedenken.

Heero nickte. „Genau. Wenn er wirklich der Verräter wäre, dann hätte er sich besser aus der Affäre gezogen. Ich gebe ja gerne zu das Morris ein verdammt unangenehmer Mitmensch ist. Aber so sehr ich sein Verhalten Duo gegenüber verabscheue, das macht ihn leider noch lange nicht zu einem Verräter."

Duo grummelte noch ein bisschen vor sich hin, sagte aber zu dem Thema nichts mehr. Im Grunde glaubte er ja auch nicht das Morris der Verbrecher war. Das war wohl eher Wunschdenken auf seiner Seite. Und darum protestierte er jetzt auch nicht. Trotzdem war er froh das er Morris heute so hatte reizen können das der in Unes Beisein sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hatte. Das würde er so schnell nicht wegdiskutieren können. Und Une hasste solche Vorurteile ungemein. Duo grinste kurz. Sicher würde Morris morgen einen langen, ausführlichen Vortrag über korrektes Verhalten Mitarbeitern gegenüber von Une bekommen. Ihre Strafpredigten waren berühmt und berüchtigt.

„Was werdet ihr als nächstes tun?" fragte Trowa interessiert.

„Wir werden weiter ermitteln. Allerdings wird der Kreis derjenigen die über alle unsere Schritte informiert ist so klein wie möglich bleiben. Wufei wollte heute mit Une besprechen das wir so gut wie autark arbeiten werden. Das heißt keine Berichte mehr. Irgendwie müssen wir den Kreis derjenigen die Bescheid wissen minimieren," erklärte Heero.

Duo schaute erstaunt drein, wann war das denn beschlossen worden? Na ja, nach der Explosion war er wirklich etwas abgelenkt gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatten Heero und Wufei dann ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt.

„Ist das nicht ein falscher Ansatz?" warf Quatre ein. „Solltet ihr nicht lieber so schnell wie möglich herausfinden wer dieser Maulwurf ist? Ihn vielleicht mit falschen Informationen füttern und so überführen?"

Heero wiegte seinen Kopf. „Das haben wir auch in Betracht gezogen. Allerdings rüstet unser Gegner gerade in aller Seelenruhe eine Armee mit Borg-Waffen auf. Ich denke das ist wichtiger als den Verräter zu finden. Den wir natürlich auch unschädlich machen wollen. Aber die Prioritäten liegen klar auf dem Waffenhersteller."

„Hm," Trowa rieb sich überlegend das Kinn. „Wer könnte überhaupt in der Lage sein Borgtechnologie mit unseren Waffen zu kombinieren? Dazu muss man schon über einiges an Wissen verfügen. Das könnte nicht jeder."

„Die Spuren haben wir auch schon seit Wochen in Arbeit. Spontan sind uns sofort unsere ehemaligen Mentoren eingefallen. Wir haben sie natürlich überprüft. Aber keine Ergebnisse. Die sind alle unschuldig. Außerdem genießen sie den Frieden zu sehr als das sie den wieder riskieren würden," erklärte Duo.

„Der einzige den ich wirklich verdächtigen würde, wäre vielleicht J," gab Heero zu bedenken. „Er hatte es nie überwunden das wir damals nicht die Macht an uns gerissen haben als wir die Gelegenheit dazu hatten. Aber J ist tot. Was auch besser ist, denn falls es J wäre der hinter allem steckte, dann hätten wir ein noch schlimmeres Problem."

Duo lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Auch so viele Jahre nach dem Krieg konnte er nicht an J denken ohne das ihm bewusst wurde was dieser Wahnsinnige alles mit Heero angestellt hatte. Und jedes Mal war Duo unendlich dankbar, das Heero die Gehirnwäsche – das Training – durchbrochen hatte und sich letztendlich doch zu seinen Gefühlen bekannt hatte. Nicht auszudenken wenn das nicht geschehen wäre.

„Ihr habt da wirklich ein schwieriges Problem vor euch. Und wenn ihr jetzt die Ermittlungstruppe noch so klein wie möglich haltet wird das eher noch komplizierter. Sollen wir euch vielleicht helfen? Wenn wir fünf Gundam Piloten zusammenarbeiten, dann sollten wir den Fall schnell aufgeklärt haben," fragte Quatre mit leuchtenden Augen.

Doch Heero schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Danke Quatre. Das ist ein großzügiges Angebot. Aber wir wissen das ihr gerade andere Probleme habt. Und wir sind ein schlagkräftiges Team, auch wenn wir nur wenige sind. Wir werden ohne eure Hilfe auskommen."

„Wobei wir euch natürlich sofort benachrichtigen, wenn es darum geht den Hintermännern gepflegt in den Hintern zu treten," fügte Duo noch hinzu als er den Enttäuschung auf Quatres Gesicht erkennen konnte.

Der Blonde lächelte wieder leicht. „In Ordnung. Wir bleiben dann draußen. Aber wirklich, sobald ihr unsere Hilfe brauchen könnt, zögert nicht sie zu erfragen. WEI und Co können auch mal für einige Zeit ohne uns auskommen. Wozu habe ich 27 Schwestern in diversen Aufsichtsräten?"

Kurze Zeit später erschien Rashid und begann damit das Abendessen aufzutragen. Hungrig wie nur irgendwas wurden Duos Augen immer größer als er sah was denn alles von Quatres Köchin gezaubert worden war. Das war ein richtiges Festessen und Duo lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Besonders freute er sich schon auf die Mousse au Chocolat, die es zum Nachtisch geben sollte.

Nachdem Rashid fertig war gingen sie alle zum Esstisch und begannen ihr köstliches Mal. Während des Essens führten sie nur ganz seichte Konversation, machten Witze und tratschen über Freunde und Bekannte. Es war sehr gemütlich und Duo genoss es ungemein.

Später saßen sie wieder auf den Sofas vor dem Kamin, jeder von ihnen mit einer Tasse starkem Kaffee in der Hand.

Eine Frage, die schon den ganzen Abend auf Duos Zunge gebrannt hatte, fand endlich ihren Weg. „Und, wie sieht es mit eurem großen Projekt aus? Irgendwelche Fortschritte?"

Quatre seufzte tief und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick nach Trowa. Dieser drückte ihm kurz die Hand und dann konnte Quatre endlich mit dem Sprechen anfangen. „Leider noch nicht. Es ist die reinste Sisyphusarbeit. Es ist absolut frustrierend."

„Das versteh ich nicht, ich dachte ihr hättet alle benötigten Papiere beisammen?" fragte Heero.

„Das dachten wir auch. Aber jedes Mal wenn wir den Antrag neu stellen, fällt ihnen was neues ein. Ich kann schon gar nicht mehr zählen bei wie vielen Gutachtern wir inzwischen gewesen sind," seufzte Quatre.

„Aber was genau ist deren Problem?" begehrte Duo auf.

„Deren Problem ist, das sie ein Exempel statuieren wollen," warf Trowa ein.

Auf die verwirrten Blicke die Duo und Heero darauf machten, antwortete Quatre mit, „Scheinbar wollen sie beweisen das sie keine Ausnahmen machen, nur weil ich der reichste Mann der Erde und der Kolonien bin. Was dazu führt das sie alles doppelt und dreifach überprüfen. Und es hilft wohl nicht besonders, das Trowa und ich als Teenager Soldaten getötet haben."

Trowas Druck auf die Hand des Blonden schien sich zu verstärken. „Sie haben sogar davon erfahren das Quatre unter dem Einfluss des Zero-Systems versucht hat mich zu töten. Gott, wir haben 10 Gutachter benötigt die bestätigt haben das Quatre nichts dafür konnte und das es nie wieder passieren kann."

Auf dem sonst so fröhlichen Gesicht des Blonden erschien ein klägliches Lächeln. „Um es kurz zu fassen, sie drehen uns durch den Fleischwolf. Es ist so schlimm, das meine Anwälte schon überlegen ob sie gegen die Behörde Klage wegen Diskriminierung einreichen sollen. Ich hätte zwar Lust denen Feuer unter dem Hintern zu machen, aber ich glaube das würde unserem Ansinnen nicht viel gutes bringen."

Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich versteh es wirklich nicht. Ihr erfüllt doch alle Vorraussetzungen."

„Wohl nicht in den Augen des Staates," antwortete Quatre.

Nur damit Trowa ärgerlich hinzufügte, „Es ist schlicht und ergreifend ungerecht. Wenn wir eigene Kinder kriegen könnten, dann hätten wir hier schon 30 haben können ohne das sich irgendwer darüber aufgeregt hätte was wir als Teenager getan haben. Aber nein, jetzt möchten wir einem Kind ein Zuhause bieten und wir werden durchleuchtet wie die letzten Schwerverbrecher. Es wurde Quatre sogar vorgehalten das er zu reich wäre. Das dadurch das Kind unnötig in Gefahr gebracht wäre."

„Hä?" war Duos einziger Kommentar.

Quatre schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das muss keiner verstehen Duo, denn es macht keinen Sinn. Auf jeden Fall so wie es aussieht wird es wohl noch Ewigkeiten dauern bis unser Antrag genehmigt wird. Ich bin fast soweit aufzugeben."

Doch Trowa schien davon nichts hören zu wollen. „Nein, wir wollen dieses Kind. Es wird uns schon noch was einfallen."

Der Blick den Quatre ihm danach zuwarf, war so voller Liebe das es Duo ganz warm ums Herz wurde. „Gebt nicht auf, ihr werdet phantastische Eltern werden. Nicht das ich versteh warum ihr es unbedingt werden wollt. Aber ihr seid wie geschaffen dafür. Lasst doch die Bürokraten an ihren eigenen Vorurteilen zugrunde gehen."

„Das ist ein guter Plan, Duo," lächelte Trowa.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields and Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Eigentlich wollten wir gar nicht mehr nach Relena World, aber da ihr alle wissen wolltet, wie das Abendessen war... Aber seid gewarnt! Das hier ist das letzte (oder vielleicht vorletzte, mal schaun) lustige Kapitel, bevor es so richtig schrecklich und tragisch wird. Also genießt es! Bald braucht ihr jede Menge Taschentücher, so tragisch wird es. Und Schüsseln um all die Tränen aufzufangen.

PS: Und wer erkennt, aus welcher Serie Laren die Idee zu dem Abendessen geklaut hat, kriegt nen Keks! 'g'

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Heero sah sich noch einmal in dem kleinen Restaurant um. Soweit wirkte alles ganz gut. Dann traf sein Blick wieder auf seine Begleiter und eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Er seufzte noch einmal tief.

„Duo, ich finde wirklich, das du besser zu Hause auf mich warten solltest," versuchte er es ein letztes Mal mit Vernunft.

Doch seine Liebe schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf: „Ich denke ja nicht daran. Ich habe dir schon ein paar mal erklärt das ich es genau beobachten will wenn du dich mit dem pinken Monster triffst."

Heero seufzte erneut. Duo war zwar schon immer recht störrisch gewesen was das Thema Relena anging, aber in den letzten Tagen und Wochen war da fast eine ausgewachsene Paranoia draus geworden. „Wieso?" fragte er deshalb noch einmal. „Du tust ja fast so als würde sie hier im Restaurant über mich herfallen. So schlimm ist Relena nun auch wieder nicht. Aber es könnte unsere Mission gefährden, wenn sie dich sieht. Du weißt wie allergisch sie auf dich reagiert."

Duo schnaubte hörbar. „Ha, der trau ich inzwischen alles zu." Aber dann schien er zu bemerken das sich Heero wirklich nicht besonders wohl fühlte und schlug einen beruhigenderen Tonfall an. „Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde gleich in die Küche verschwinden und brav da bleiben. Solange Relena sich benimmt, wird sie nicht einmal ahnen das ich hier bin. Bitte Heero, zuhause sitzen würde mich einfach wahnsinnig machen." Und zusammen mit diesen Worten setzte Duo seine Geheimwaffe ein. Diesem flehenden Blick aus amethystfarbenen Augen hatte Heero noch nie widerstehen können.

Er hob seinen Zeigefinger und stupste Duos Nasenspitze damit an. „In Ordnung Koibito. Aber ich nehme dich beim Wort. Du wirst den Abend nicht stören. Du weißt was auf dem Spiel steht."

Duo grinste kurz, winkte dann aber ab, „Ja, ja keine Panik. Ich bin schließlich genauso professionell wie du. Ich werde einfach nur einen Blick auf die Überwachungskameras werfen. Und mich ansonsten mucksmäuschenstill verhalten."

Heero hatte zwar trotz all der Beteuerungen noch so seine Bedenken, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, das er auch nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte etwas an der Situation zu verändern. Er konnte nur hoffen das sie ihr Ziel erreichen würden. Und das ihn der Abend nicht selber zu viele Nerven kosten würde.

Dann streifte sein Blick Duos Begleiter. Und unwillkürlich seufzte er erneut. „Und warum seid ihr hier?" fragte er.

Ian grinste fast so breit wie Duo es konnte. „Hey, glaubst du wirklich das wir uns dieses Schauspiel entgehen hätten lassen? Mann, wir hätten Eintrittskarten für heute Abend verkaufen und steinreich werden können."

Heero bekam augenblicklich Bauchschmerzen bei diesem Gedanken.

Zum Glück wusste Wufei noch ein paar beruhigende Worte zu sagen. „Hör nicht auf die beiden Bakas. Wir sind hier um zu verhindern das Duo was unüberlegtes tut. Wir werden ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen."

„Hey," begehrte Duo in schönster Teenagermanie – etwas das er immer noch mit Perfektion beherrschte – auf. „Seit wann brauch ich Kindermädchen?"

„Die brauchst du immer wenn es um Relena geht," erwiderte Wufei in seinem kühlen Befehlston. „So und jetzt lasst uns in die hinteren Räume verschwinden, Relenas Wagen kann jeden Moment vorfahren."

Duos Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Aber er fügte sich dem Unausweichlichen. Er beugte sich noch einmal zu Heero, küsste ihn bestimmt auf dem Mund und flüsterte dann, „Pass auf dich auf. Und vergiss nicht zu wem du gehörst."

Duos besitzergreifender Tonfall ließ Heero erschauern. Plötzlich wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als den Langhaarigen fest in seine Arme zu schließen – vorzugsweise während sie nackt auf einem Bett lagen – und ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit zu küssen. Er wusste das Duo mit seiner Eifersucht auf Relena vollkommen irrational war, aber irgendwie gefiel es ihm auch ein bisschen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sah er wie die drei anderen in Richtung Küchenbereich verschwanden. Dort waren die Monitore der Überwachungsanlage aufgebaut. Heero hielt es zwar immer noch für eine Wahnsinnsidee seinen gemeinsamen Abend mit Relena überwachen zu lassen, aber es machte die Sache für Duo leichter. Und Une fand die Idee auch ganz hervorragend.

Dann drehte Heero sich noch einmal um, nahm jede Kleinigkeit des Restaurants in sich auf. Es war ein sehr kleiner Laden. Es gab nur 10 Tische, die alle in abgeteilten Nischen standen. Alles war sehr rustikal eingerichtet und eigentlich so gar nicht Relenas Stil. Aber das Restaurant hatte zwei große Vorteile. Zum einen gehörte es Quatre – beziehungsweise WEI, und so konnten sie vollkommen ungehindert all ihr Preventer-Equipment aufbauen. Zum anderen wollte Quatre es sowieso in wenigen Wochen renovieren lassen, also falls irgendwas schief ginge wäre der Schaden minimal.

Es waren nicht besonders viele Gäste in Lokal, dafür hatten sie extra gesorgt. Ruhige Entspannungsmusik spielte im Hintergrund und Heero hoffte einfach mal das alles so problemlos wie möglich vonstatten ging.

Er war noch in seinen letzten Gedanken gefangen als er aus den Augenwinkeln durch eines der Fenster sehen konnte wie ein pinkfarbenes Fahrzeug vor dem Restaurant hielt. Man sollte doch meinen das Relena auch unauffälligere Autos besaß. Aber leider hatte ihre Obsession für die Farbe Pink genauso wenig nachgelassen wie ihre Obsession was ihn betraf. Aber das war ein Thema an das er jetzt keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwenden wollte. Manche Dinge ließen sich einfach nicht verändern.

Heero zupfte noch einmal an seiner Krawatte – er trug eine klassische Abendkombination die für ihn persönlich viel zu konservativ war, die ihre Prinzessin aber sicher voraussetzen würde. Dann machte er zwei Schritte auf den Eingang zu und als sich die Tür öffnete setzte er sein bestes Lächeln auf. Es war zwar ein wenig gekünstelt, aber Relena würde das nicht bemerken.

Dann kam auch schon Relena herein. Sie trug von Kopf bis Fuß Pink. Und entgegen sämtlicher Modetrends hatte sie es geschafft in ihrer Rock-Blazer Kombination so viele Rüschen und Spitzen unterzubringen das sie eher wie eine grenzdebile, neunzigjährige Liebesromanschriftstellerin wirkte, als wie eine hohe politische Führungsperson. Heero fragte sich mal wieder wieso die Bevölkerung Relena so liebte. Aber dann verdrängte er diesen Gedanken und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Relena, schön das du dir für heute Abend freinehmen konntest." Er ergriff ihre Hand und gab ihr einen vollendeten Handkuss.

In der Küche schepperte es laut. Heero knurrte kurz. Dieser Baka. Sie hatten doch besprochen das er Relena so begrüßen würde. Das versprach ein wirklich anstrengender Abend zu werden.

Relena bemerkte nichts von dem Krach, sie schien zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein zu erröten. „Ach Heero," giggelte sie. „Für dich habe ich doch immer frei. Ich habe mich so gefreut das du mich eingeladen hast." Dann klimperte sie mehrmals mit ihren Wimpern.

Heero versuchte sein bestes um das Klimpern zu ignorieren. „Wollen wir an unseren Tisch gehen?" fragte er sie. Und ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten führte er sie in eine der Nischen.

Während Relena sich setzte blickte auch sie sich neugierig im Restaurant um. Aber es schien ihr nicht so ganz zu gefallen, denn ihre Nasenspitze kräuselte sich. „Was ist das für ein Laden in den du mich bestellt hast? Ich dachte er gehört zu WEI, da hätte ich etwas weniger 'rustikales' erwartet," sagte sie mit ihrem überheblichen Prinzessinnentonfall.

Heero setzte sich ebenfalls und atmete kurz tief durch bevor er antwortete, „Rustikal ist wieder stark im Kommen Relena. Außerdem dachte ich, das es besser wäre wenn wir uns nicht in einem nicht so bekannten Restaurant treffen. Wir wollen doch schließlich den Abend genießen und nicht von eine ganzen Traube Klatschreporter belagert werden."

„Da hast du wohl Recht," stimmte Relena ihm zu, aber ihre gesamte Körpersprache verriet das sie nichts dagegen gehabt hätte zusammen mit Heero von diversen Reportern fotografiert zu werden.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt und für uns beide bestellt," erklärte Heero.

„Oh, was für ein vollendeter Kavalier du doch bist," kicherte Relena.

Heero tat sein bestes um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Der Abend fing an wirklich anstrengend zu werden. Dann ergriff er die Weinflasche und goss sich und Relena etwas zu trinken ein. Als die Gläser gefüllt waren, erhob er seines und sagte, „Auf einen wunderschönen Abend in netter Begleitung."

Relena errötete tief und ließ ihre beiden Gläser klangvoll aneinander stoßen. In der Küche schepperte es wieder laut.

Einen Augenblick später kam der Kellner und servierte ihnen den Salat. Heero spießte etwas von dem Gemüse auf seine Gabel und fragte, „Wie geht es dir Relena? Was hast du in letzter Zeit alles gemacht?" Er wusste das Relena mit dieser Frage für den Rest des Essens beschäftigt war. Und wirklich begann sie sofort eifrig zu erzählen.

Da Heero genau wusste was Relena alles erlebt und getan hatte, schaltete er einfach auf Durchzug. Mechanisch gab er in regelmäßigen Abständen zustimmende Laute von sich und dachte lieber daran was er alles mit Duo heute Nacht noch anstellen könnte. Ein sehr viel ergiebigeres Thema als Relenas neuesten Theorien zur Friedenspolitik.

Sie waren fast mit dem Hauptgang fertig, als auch Relena von all ihren neuen Plänen berichtet hatte. „Siehst du Heero, mein Plan ist einfach unglaublich genial. Wir werden die Bevölkerung wegen der Borggeschichte aufklären. Nur so können die Menschen den Frieden wirklich schätzen."

„Hn, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, was diese Sache betriff. Was halten denn Une und Zechs davon?"

Relena machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Ach die, die sind natürlich dagegen. Aber nur weil sie eifersüchtig auf meinen genialen Plan sind."

Es erstaunte Heero das die Frau wirklich von ihren Tun überzeugt war. Wie konnte jemand soviel wissen wie Relena und gleichzeitig nichts wissen? Sie gaben ihr doch alle Informationen, sie hätte erkennen müssen wie gefährlich und dumm ihr Plan war. Aber scheinbar zählte Schlüsse ziehen nicht wirklich zu Relenas Talenten.

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen auf den sie alle hingearbeitet hatten. Heero tupfte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab und versuchte dann möglichst enttäuscht drein zu schauen. „Das ist irgendwie schade, Relena."

Sie blickte von ihrem Essen auf und sah ihn verwundert an. „Was meinst du damit Heero?"

„Ach, ich dachte du könntest mir mit einer Sache helfen. Aber jetzt, wo du mir von deinen großen Plänen erzählt hast, da kann ich dich doch nicht mit meinen kleinen Problemen belästigen."

„Aber was ist denn? Was für Probleme? Ich werde alles für dich tun, Heero. Das weißt du doch," Relena hatte flink ihr Essbesteck zur Seite gelegt und Heeros Hände ergriffen. Während ihrer Worte streichelte sie beruhigend über seine Finger.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm brach los. Eine Sirene schrillte mitten im Lokal. Es herrschte plötzlich große Unruhe. An den anderen Tischen sahen sich die Gäste wild um, jeder schien zu versuchen hinter den Grund des Lärms zu kommen.

Relena hatte ihr Gesicht wie unter Schmerz verzogen, ihre Hände fest über die Ohren gepresst. „Das ist ein schrecklicher Ort. Vielleicht ist das der Feueralarm. Wir könnten in Gefahr sein. Lass uns gehen, Heero," verlangte sie energisch.

Heero, der als einziger der Gäste vermutete was, beziehungsweise wer hinter diesem Lärm steckte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird sich gleich geben, Relena. Sei unbesorgt," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Wieder herrschte in der Küche einiger Aufruhr, dann stürmte Ian in das Lokal, ging ohne auf die anderen Gäste zu achten auf den Tisch von Heero und Relena zu und knipste dann an der Nischenwand ein kleines schwarzes Kabel durch – das von dem Plastikefeu der als Dekoration diente verdeckt worden war. Augenblicklich herrschte wieder Ruhe.

Mit einem „Entschuldigen Sie die technische Störung," wollte Ian wieder den Raum verlassen. Aber dann überlegte er es sich noch anders und flüsterte Heero schnell zu, „Er hat geschworen dass dies sein letztes Gimik war."

Heero hoffte das inständig, denn wie sollte er seinen Auftrag erfüllen wenn Duo soviel Unsinn anstellte? Er räusperte sich kurz und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Relena zu. „Siehst du, das war gar nicht so schlimm wie vermutet."

Eine kleine Falte hatte sich auf Relenas Stirn gebildet. „War das nicht dieser komische Kollege von dir? Der Partner von Wufei? McNibbels, oder so?"

„Äh, nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" war alles was Heero spontan einfiel. Er hätte im Leben nicht gedacht das Relena sich an Ian erinnern würde. Sie bemerkte doch ansonsten Leute außerhalb ihres Standes sehr selten.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher," fuhr Relena fort. „Zwar hab ich ihn noch nie in einem Anzug gesehen, aber das muss er gewesen sein. Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Heero beugte sich vor und sah ihr verschwörerisch in die Augen. „Das ist ein Geheimnis Relena. Du musst mir versprechen es niemandem zu erzählen.", Heero suchte noch verzweifelt nach irgendeiner hanebüchenen Ausrede.

Relenas Augen wurden große und sie errötete leicht vor Aufregung. „Oh, ich liebe Geheimnisse."

„Er arbeitet hier als Restaurantmanager," stotterte Heero.

„Aber warum? Er ist doch bei den Preventers."

„Äh, es ist sein Zweitjob. Er braucht das zusätzliche Geld."

„Und wieso ist das ein Geheimnis?"

Verdammt, wieso mussten bei Relena ausgerechnet mal dann die Gehirnzellen zusammenarbeiten wenn man es mal nicht gebrauchen konnte? Was konnte er denn noch zusammenlügen? „Äh, er braucht das Geld weil er davon ein Geschenk kaufen will. Jawohl, ein Geschenk. Ein Verlobungsring. Damit will er seine heimliche Liebe überraschen."

Relenas Augen leuchteten noch mehr. Heero seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte gewusst das diese romantische Erklärung genau nach ihrem Geschmack sein würde. „Oh, und wer ist es?" fragte sie noch nach.

Hn, wen konnte er nur nehmen? Es musste jemand sein den nicht nur Relena kannte sondern auch Ian. „Dorothy!" sagte er den ersten Namen der ihm einfiel.

„Dorothy?"

Heero nickte: „Aber pssscht. Du darfst niemandem was verraten. Ian ist total schüchtern und will Dorothy erst ansprechen wenn er genug Geld für den Ring hat. Wenn du etwas verrätst, dann verdirbst du die ganze Überraschung."

Relena lächelte leicht. „Keine Sorge, das Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben. Ich werde nichts verraten. Oh wie romantisch."

Puh, diese Klippe schien umschifft zu sein. Heero lehnte sich etwas entspannter zurück.

Ihr Kellner begann damit ihre Teller abzuräumen. Sie hatten den Hauptgang beendet und nur noch das Dessert wartete auf sie. Sie waren also schon beim Nachtisch angelangt und es hatte erst eine Katastrophe gegeben. Das war gar nicht mal ein so schlechter Schnitt, fand Heero.

Dann sah er wer aus der Küche kam um den Nachtisch zu servieren. Duo! Duo mit offenem Haar und in einem Kleid, notdürftig als Kellnerin verkleidet. Was glaubte der Baka denn? Das Relena blind war? Sobald die Duo erkennen würde, würde der ganze Abend umsonst gewesen sein!

Heero schickte dem Langhaarigen seinen besten Deathglare entgegen, aber Duo ließ sich nicht stoppen. Er erreichte den Tisch und begann damit das Dessert aufzutragen.

Natürlich nutzte Relena genau diesen Moment um wieder nach Heeros Händen zu greifen. „Du wolltest mich vorhin um etwas bitten. Worum geht es denn? Ich werde wirklich alles für dich tun."

Heeros Teller schepperte ein wenig als er unsanft den Tisch traf, aber das war das einzige was passierte. Duo schien sich wirklich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Was für ein Glück, denn Heero hatte schon befürchtet das dieser Relena alle Haare einzeln ausreißen würde.

Er wollte gerade ansetzen um sein Anliegen zu erklären als er bemerkte das Duo immer noch neben dem Tisch stand. Und das obwohl er alles serviert hatte. Mit leichten Deutungen seines Kopfes versuchte er seinen Partner dazu zu bewegen sich wieder zu entfernen. Aber Duo blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versuchte offenbar Löcher in Relenas Schädeldecke zu starren. Super, gleich würde Relena bemerken das etwas nicht stimmte und sich die Kellnerin genauer ansehen. Und das Geschrei das dann folgen würde, würde schlimmer sein als die Sirene von vorhin.

Darum tat Heero sein möglichstes um Relena abzulenken. „Du weißt das ich in zwei Monaten Geburtstag habe, oder?"

„Aber natürlich, wie könnte ich dieses Datum je vergessen," sie strahlte ihn an.

Duo schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch in dem Moment erschien die Rettung in Form von Ian, der den Langhaarigen kurzerhand fortschleifte. Duo wollte sich wohl wehren, aber eine Hand über seinem Mund hinderte ihn daran.

Heero atmete erleichtert aus.

„Das ist wirklich ein sehr seltsames Restaurant. Und wie McNibbels mit seiner Angestellten umgeht, die arme Frau. Ich glaube ich werde mich bei Quatre beschweren," sagte Relena.

Heero ergriff ihre Hände. „Ach, lass uns über etwas wichtigeres reden."

„Ja, Heero," hauchte sie, das Lokal und die Angestellten sofort vergessend.

„Nun ich wollte dich darum bitten mir bei dieser Feier zu helfen. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben ein großes Fest. Das würde ich jetzt gerne haben. So kurz vor dem zehnten Jahrestag des Friedens möchte ich auch groß feiern. Und niemand kann so schöne Feste organisieren wie du."

„Oh Heero. Natürlich helfe ich dir. Wozu bin ich schließlich deine Freundin?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du hast mir doch vorhin erzählt was du alles vorhast bis zum Jahrestag. Ich möchte dich mit meiner privaten Bitte nicht von deinem großen Projekt abhalten."

„Das ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich werde einfach die Planung für die Borggeschichte an Dorothy weitergeben. Wozu ist sie meine Assistentin? Und ich werde mich derweil um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge kümmern."

Sieg. Er hatte sie soweit bekommen. Die Welt war ein weiteres mal gerettet. Sanft zog er ihre Hand wieder an seinen Mund und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss. Mit dieser romantischen Geste würden sie die pinke Prinzessin für die nächsten Monate ruhig stellen.

„Ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar das du mir dabei hilfst, Relena."

„Du weißt das ich immer alles für dich tun werde. Das war schon immer so. Schließlich liebe ich dich."

Das war jetzt auch für Heero etwas zu viel. „Relena..." wollte er einwerfen.

Doch sie sprach weiter. „Ich weiß. Du bist immer noch verwirrt was deine Gefühle angeht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das du deine homosexuelle Phase nun endlich hinter dir lassen wirst. Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, viele Teenager haben das. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Wichtig ist nur, das du endlich einsiehst das ich die richtige für dich bin," sie lächelte selig.

Während Heero noch verzweifelt nach Worten suchte mit denen er dieses Statement kommentieren konnte, sprang die Sprinkleranlage an. Beinah sturzbachartig kam das Wasser von der Decke.

Alle anderen Gäste schrien, sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf und rannten nach draußen. Heero und Relena taten es ihnen nach. Endlich draußen blieben sie stehen. Sie waren patschnass und Heero hoffte das diese letzte Katastrophe nicht Relenas Stimmung zum schlechten verändert hatte. „Es tut mir furchtbar leid," sagte er.

Sie seufzte tief. „Wir sollten uns wirklich bei Quatre wegen dem Restaurant beschweren. Unglaublich wie wir behandelt wurden."

„Es ist alles meine Schuld. Du musst sofort nach Hause, bevor du dir in den nassen Sachen den Tod holst." Heero konnte sehen das Pargan schon die Wagentür für Relena geöffnet hatte.

Aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein Heero. Trotzdem, das nächste Mal werde ich das Restaurant aussuchen." Dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Heero auf die Wange. „Machs gut. Und ich werde gleich morgen mit dem Planen anfangen. Sei unbesorgt. Es wird das schönste und größte Fest das du dir vorstellen kannst." Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an und stieg dann in die Limousine.

Wie es sich für einen Kavalier gehörte blieb Heero tropfend stehen und winkte dem Auto nach. Als es außer Sichtweite war, ging er wieder in das Restaurant.

Die Sprinkleranlage arbeitete immer noch. Und mitten im Raum stand Duo. In seiner schrecklichen Verkleidung, vollkommen nass 'geregnet' und mit verschränkten Armen.

Heero zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ian und Wufei haben Schwierigkeiten das Ding abzuschalten."

„Hn."

„Meinst du, unsere Versicherung wird den Schaden decken?" Duo sah immer mehr wie ein begossener Pudel aus.

„Hn."

„Sie hat es verdient."

„Hn."

„Ok, Ok ich gebe es zu. Ich scheine ein echtes Eifersuchtsproblem zu haben."

Heero machte einen schnellen Schritt auf Duo zu, hob dessen Kinn an und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund. Duos Arme nahmen ihn sofort gefangen und dicht aneinander gedrückt standen sie dort während das Wasser weiterlief.

„Baka," flüsterte Heero nur und küsste seinen Partner wieder und wieder. Wie konnte der Dummkopf nur wegen jemandem wie Relena eifersüchtig sein? Aber irgendwie war es süß. Unprofessionell, nervenaufreibend, katastrophal, aber süß. Heero schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, fing dann aber wieder Duos Lippen mit den seinen an. So standen sie noch eine Weile engumschlungen im Regen der Sprinkleranlage.

„Sag mal," sagte Heero plötzlich, „wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, in dieser Aufmachung an Ian und Wufei vorbeizukommen?"

„Ich hab die beiden in den Kühlraum gesperrt."

Heero trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast die beiden in den Kühlraum gesperrt?" wiederholte er verblüfft.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. ‚Wag es ja nicht mich deswegen auszuschimpfen!' schien sein Blick zu sagen.

Heero starrte ihn noch eine Weile ungläubig an, dann fingen seine Mundwinkel an zu zucken. „Oh Duo," lachte er und zog den Langhaarigen wieder in eine Umarmung. „Das hätte ich wirklich nur zu gerne gesehen."

„Kein Problem. Das nächste Mal mach ich Fotos."


	8. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa aka Zanna Laren  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ok, wir hatten uns geirrt, es kam doch noch ein lustiges Kapitel mehr bevor es tragisch wird. Aber das hier ist jetzt ehrlich, wirklich echt das letzte lustige Kapitel! 'schwör'

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Heero zögerte und blickte sich erneut unsicher um. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Duo würde ihm einen derartigen Vertrauensbruch sicherlich so schnell nicht verzeihen. Aber was blieb ihm denn sonst übrig? Und wenn er es wirklich durchziehen wollte, so würde er es jetzt machen müssen, solange Duo nicht im Büro war.

Seit Duos Aktion vor drei Tagen im Restaurant, als er Wufei und Ian im Kühlraum eingesperrt hatte hatten die beiden kaum mit Duo gesprochen. Scheinbar waren sie wirklich sauer deswegen, obwohl sie ja sofort von einem Mitglied des Küchenpersonals befreit worden waren.

Und Duo gefiel es gar nicht das seine Freunde deswegen immer noch so ärgerlich auf ihn waren. Deshalb war er jetzt unterwegs um Wufei und/oder Ian zu finden und die beiden wieder gnädig zu stimmen.

Aber das war es nicht, was Heero solche Sorgen bereitete. Nein, es war vielmehr Duos Gesundheitszustand. Schon seit Wochen ging es diesem nicht mehr gut. Und obwohl Duo versuchte es vor Heero zu verheimlichen, so hatte Heero es natürlich dennoch mitbekommen.

Duo war ständig müde, er fiel Abends immer unglaublich früh ins Bett und war dann so gut wie gar nicht mehr wachzukriegen. Und das wo Duo doch eigentlich eine absolute Nachteule war! Aber was noch viel besorgniserregender war die Tatsache das Duo scheinbar kaum noch Nahrung bei sich behalten konnte.

Anfangs hatte Heero sich von Duos Beteuerungen, das es sich nur um eine harmlose Magen-Darm-Infektion oder den übermäßigen Konsum von Fast Food handeln würde, beruhigen lassen. Aber keine harmlos Magen-Darm-Infektion dauerte über drei Wochen an! Es waren inzwischen sogar schon eher vier als drei Wochen! Und noch immer wollte Duo nicht einsehen, daß es nichts harmloses sein konnte.

Heero seufzte tief. Jedesmal wenn er Duo darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte dieser entweder schnell das Thema gewechselt indem er einen Scherz gemacht hatte, oder er hatte ärgerlich reagiert. Heero konnte Duo einfach nicht begreiflich machen, daß dieser sich untersuchen lassen musste, um eine schlimme Krankheit ausschließen zu können.

Aber Duo weigerte sich. Heero schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Unvernunft. So kannte er Duo gar nicht. Duo hatte noch niemals einfach so den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt, statt sich den Gefahren zu stellen. Sicher, früher hatte sein Motto 'Wegrennen und Verstecken' gelautet, aber das hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan! Und schon gar nicht war er vor Heero davongelaufen.

Und so war Heero ein schrecklicher Verdacht gekommen. Was, wenn Duo sich schon längst hatte untersuchen lassen? Was wenn Duo schon längst wußte, ob und welche Krankheit er hatte? Würde das nicht mehr Sinn machen als anzunehmen, das dieser seine Gesundheit einfach so vernachlässigte?

Heero hatte furchtbare Angst. Er hatte Angst das Duo ihm eine schwere Krankheit verheimlichte. Angst das Duo ihm durch eine schreckliche Krankheit genommen werden könnte. Was sollte er nur tun wenn es tatsächlich so wäre? Ohne Duo... Heero schluckte trocken. Das wollte er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen.

Und deshalb saß er jetzt hier und kämpfte mit sich selbst. Einerseits wollte er Duo vertrauen, wollte diesem Zeit geben, selbst zu entscheiden, wann er ihm alles erzählen würde. Falls es denn überhaupt etwas zu erzählen gab. Aber andererseits mußte er es einfach wissen! Vielleicht gab es ja sogar geeignete Methoden der Therapie, falls Duo tatsächlich krank wäre! Und Heero würde alles tun, alles aufgeben um Duo beizustehen.

Sally hatte Duo untersucht. Vor gut vier Wochen, nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Transporter, und dann noch einmal vor drei Tagen nach ihrem Einsatz in dem Lagerhaus, in dem die Bombe hochgegangen war. Sally hatte sie alle untersucht, aber Heero interessierte sich nur für Duos Untersuchungsergebnisse.

Doch bevor Heero sich für die eine oder andere Handlungsweise entscheiden konnte wurde seine Bürotür auch schon mit Schwung aufgerissen. Heero zuckte schuldbewußt zusammen und blickte auf.

„Heero Yuy!"

Heero atmete auf und lächelte Dorothy an. Für eine Sekunde hatte er schon befürchtet, das Duo herausgefunden hatte, was er vorhatte. Doch Dorothy erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht sondern starrte ihn aus verengten Augen und mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen wütend an. Heero blinzelte überrascht. Was hatte Dorothy denn nur?

„Dorothy, wie schön dich zu sehen. Was führt dich hierher?" Heero mochte Dorothy sehr gerne – ganz davon abgesehen das sie es mit Relena aushielt ohne in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden, so war sie auch noch eine der wenigen, die die Princess of Pink zumindest teilweise unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

„Tu nicht so als wüßtest du das nicht ganz genau, Heero Yuy!" Dorothy verengte ihre Augen noch mehr.

„Ähm..." Heero wußte nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Er hatte tatsächlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Dorothy meinte. Aber er traute sich auch nicht wirklich, das jetzt zu sagen. Dorothy sah wirklich wütend aus. Heero konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals derart aufgebracht erlebt zu haben.

„Dann lass mich deine Erinnerung etwas auffrischen," sagte Dorothy mit eiskalter Stimme. „Vor drei Tagen. Dinner. Mit Relena. Und dir und deiner großen Klappe."

Heero starrte Dorothy an. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein...

„Offenbar bin ich seit neuestem mit Ian McNab verlobt!"

Heero stöhnte auf und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte sinken. Oh nein. Relena. Und er hatte sie doch noch gebeten, nichts zu verraten! Aber er hätte sich eigentlich denken können, das Relena ihren Mund nicht würde halten können. Und so hatte seine Ausrede sich verselbständigt und jetzt gegen ihn gerichtet.

„Mir ist klar daß das nur eine Ausrede gewesen sein kann, aber hättest du mich nicht wenigstens vorwarnen können? Oder Ian? Ist dir nicht vielleicht der Gedanke gekommen, daß es ihm nicht passen könnte? Ian ist nicht im geringsten an mir interessiert, was wenn er an jemandem interessiert ist und die- oder derjenige von dieser 'Verlobung' erfährt?" Dorothys Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Äh..." warf Heero wieder ein, verstummte aber sofort wieder als ihn Dorothys stechender Blick traf. Heero senkte sofort schuldbewußt seinen Kopf. Wegen seiner Sorge um Duo hatte er völlig vergessen, Dorothy oder Ian wegen seiner Ausrede vorzuwarnen.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Dorothy fing an auf und ab zu laufen. „Wie konntest du nur sowas tun, Heero? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was das für ein Schock für mich war? Relena hat praktisch schon damit angefangen meine Hochzeit zu planen!"

„Es tut mir leid?" versuchte Heero kläglich einzuwerfen.

„Es tut dir leid? Verdammt, hätte dir nicht eine bessere Ausrede einfallen können? Wenn Relena nicht so absolut dämlich wäre, wäre selbst ihr aufgefallen wie absolut lächerlich allein die Vorstellung einer Beziehung zwischen Ian und mir ist?"

„Haben wir was verpasst?"

Dorothy drehte sich abrupt herum als die neue Stimme ertönte. Und auch Heero hob seinen Kopf wieder von der Schreibtischplatte und sah, das Duo und Ian direkt hinter Dorothy standen. Offenbar hatten die beiden gerade das Büro betreten und Dorothys letzten Satz mitbekommen, denn auf Duos Gesicht zeigte sich reine Neugier, während Ians Gesichtsausdruck absolut undeutbar war.

„Ach, hat Heero dir etwa auch nichts von seiner Meisterleistung erzählt?"

„Nein," Duo schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und warf Heero einen fragenden Blick zu. Heero zuckte kläglich mit den Schultern. Dorothy hatte sich inzwischen derart in Rage geredet, sie war jetzt nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

„Wie nett! Das wird vor allem dir gefallen, Ian!" Dorothy wandte sich Ian zu, der sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt hatte und auf diese Aussage nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue reagierte.

„Offenbar arbeitest du heimlich in Quatres Restaurant um Geld für einen Verlobungsring zu sparen!"

„Ich mache was?" hustete Ian und starrte Dorothy aus großen Augen an.

„Oh ja. Das ist zumindest das was unser perfekter Soldat hier Relena erzählt hat. Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen hat er auch noch erzählt, dass dieser Ring für mich bestimmt ist!"

„Du hast was getan?" Ian starrte Heero empört an. „Wann hast du das bitteschön gesagt?"

„Ich konnte wirklich nichts dafür!" verteidigte sich Heero. „Aber wer hätte auch ahnen können, das Relena dich erkennen würde? Als du das Kabel für die Abhöranlage durchgetrennt hast hat sie dich gesehen und sich an dich erinnert. Ich mußte mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen, und das war das einzige was mir in den Sinn kam!"

Duo brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Oh Mann!" keuchte er und hielt sich den Bauch. „Wenn wir das gewußt hätten, hätte Heero sie gar nicht darum bitten müssen seinen Geburtstag zu planen. Ich bin sicher, sie würde auch mit Freude die Planung eurer Hochzeit übernehmen!"

Dorothy starrte Duo böse an. „Das ist NICHT lustig! Sie hat bereits damit angefangen! Sie hat das Ritz gemietet, bei der Stadt wegen einer Genehmigung nachgefragt um die Hauptstraße für den Hochzeitszug sperren zu lassen, hat sich Unmengen an Dekorationsmustern schicken lassen – natürlich alles in pink – und sie hat mir sogar schon ein Hochzeitskleid besorgt! In nur drei Tagen! Ein Hochzeitskleid! Ein PINKES Hochzeitskleid!"

Duo starrte Dorothy aus riesigen Augen an, dann brach er erneut in unkontrolliertes Gelächter aus. Und selbst Heero konnte ein leises Glucksen nicht unterdrücken. Sofort richtete Dorothys drohender Blick sich wieder auf Heero. Oh-oh. Heero verstummte augenblicklich wieder.

„Oh, hier seid ihr beiden also," Zechs steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein und nickte allen grüßend zu. „Bin ich der erste, der euch beiden gratulieren darf?" Freudenstrahlend kam er auf Dorothy und Ian zu.

Ian blinzelte Zechs völlig überrumpelt an und auch Dorothy wirkte etwas perplex. Duo hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund um nicht noch einmal laut loszulachen und Heero stöhnte auf.

„Was?" stammelte Ian.

„Na zu eurer Verlobung."

„WAS?" kreischte Dorothy in einem Ton, den Heero noch niemals von ihr gehört hatte – scheinbar hatte sie Unterricht bei Relena genommen. Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

„Woher hast du das denn gehört?" Dorothy lief gefährlich rot im Gesicht an.

Zechs trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Ähm, ich bin eben draußen auf dem Flur Agent Trueheart begegnet. Er hat mir davon erzählt."

„Agent Trueheart? Wer zum Teufel ist Agent Trueheart? Wie verdammt nochmal konnte er davon erfahren?" Dorothy fing wieder an auf und ab zu laufen und wedelte empört mit den Armen.

Duo grinste breit. „Tja, da war wohl mal wieder die gute alte Preventers Gerüchteküche am Werk. Glaub mir Doro, es gibt keine größeren Klatschtanten als die Agenten hier bei den Preventers. Kommt wohl davon weil wir ständig mit Staatsgeheimnissen zu tun haben und froh sind wenn wir endlich mal etwas weitererzählen dürfen."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, das schon das gesamte Büro darüber Bescheid weiß?" fragte Dorothy entsetzt. Und obwohl Ian nichts dazu sagte – was absolut ungewöhnlich für ihn war, wie Heero gerade auffiel – so sah er ebenso entsetzt aus wie Dorothy.

Zechs zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht wieso du dich darüber so aufregst. Ich gebe zu, ich war doch etwas überrascht, als ich von eurer Verlobung erfahren habe, schließlich hatte ich gar nicht gewusst das ihr überhaupt eine Beziehung habt, aber das ist doch nichts was man geheim halten muß."

Dorothy und Ian drehten sich zeitgleich um und starrten Heero anklagend an. Und auch Duo, der sich wieder beide Hände vor den Mund hielt, um nicht laut rauszulachen, richtete seinen Blick auf Heero.

Heero seufzte tief auf. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich mußte Relena irgendwie ablenken, und das war die einzige Ausrede, die mir eingefallen ist. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ian, Dorothy."

Zechs lachte auf. „Meine kleine Schwester also mal wieder. Das hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können."

Dorothy richtete ihren Deathglare auf Zechs. „Laß das, Zechs!" Dann sah sie wieder zu Heero. „Du wirst das rückgängig machen, Heero Yuy! Hast du mich gehört? Du gehst zu Relena und erzählst ihr, das du dich geirrt hast. Oder was auch immer, aber bring sie davon ab mir eine komplette pinke Hochzeitsgarderobe zuzulegen!"

„Oh nein!" rief Duo aus. „Heero hat sein Soll getan! Er hat schon mit Relena zu Abend gegessen, einmal im Jahr ist mehr als genug!"

„Heero hat mich da reingeritten, Heero soll mich da gefälligst auch wieder rausreiten!" Dorothy sah sehr entschlossen aus.

„Ähm, Dorothy," warf Zechs ein und Heero mußte ihm respektvoll einräumen, dass er nicht zurückzuckte als Dorothy ihren bösen Blick abrupt auf ihn lenkte.

„Was!" fauchte sie.

„Naja, es wäre vielleicht nicht so gut, wenn Heero dieses Mißverständnis wieder klarstellen würde."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Nun, alles was Relena von ihrem idiotischen Plan die Bevölkerung über die Borg aufzuklären abhalten kann ist nur von Vorteil."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Dorothy klang absolut fassungslos. Heero war nur froh, das sie ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen auf Zechs gerichtet hatte und er endlich aus dem Schußfeld war. Er warf Ian einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Hoffentlich war wenigstens Ian nicht zu böse auf ihn – Dorothy war es offensichtlich sehr wohl. Doch Ian sah Heero nicht an, er lehnte noch immer mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand, hatte die Zähne fest aufeinandergebissen und starrte abwechselnd Zechs und Dorothy mit unlesbarem Blick an.

„Aber warum denn nicht, Doro? Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, das wir alle Opfer bringen müssen für den Weltfrieden?" Duo grinste sie breit an.

„Aber... aber... aber..." stammelte Dorothy völlig überrumpelt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, sobald Relena ein neues Opfer findet bist du von der Angel," sagte Zechs mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken und grinste Dorothy leicht an. „Und bis dahin..." Jetzt wurde sein Grinsen deutlich breiter.

Dorothy ließ die Schultern hängen. „Gott, ich hasse euch!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus dem Büro. Ian stieß sich von der Wand ab, warf Heero einen düsteren Blick zu und verließ dann ebenfalls das Büro.

Zurück blieben ein lachender Duo, ein breit grinsender Zechs und Heero, der am liebsten seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte geschlagen hätte. Relena schaffte es sogar in ihrer Abwesenheit sein Leben komplett durcheinander zu bringen.

„Mann, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, Q und Tro davon zu erzählen," kicherte Duo.

Heero warf Duo einen düsteren Blick zu, doch Duo ignorierte es einfach.

„Heero, Heero, Heero, das hätte ich ja nie von dir gedacht," sagte Zechs, immer noch breit grinsend. „Ganz schön hinterhältig es Dorothy auf diese Art und Weise heimzuzahlen, daß sie dir das Abendessen neulich eingebrockt hat."

„Tja, er hat eben vom Besten gelernt," sagte Duo, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.

„Nichts dergleichen!" rief Heero verzweifelt. „Ich hab nur dringend irgendeine Ausrede gesucht um Ians Anwesenheit im Restaurant zu erklären!"

„Wenn du es sagst," sagte Zechs, hörte aber nicht auf zu grinsen.

„Dorothy wird mir das niemals verzeihen, hab ich recht?" fragte Heero kläglich.

„Nope," sagte Duo und grinste ihn breit an. „Aber was soll's, wieso sollen wir schließlich die einzigen sein die leiden müssen um Relena abzulenken?"

„Bei euch scheint es echt nie langweilig zu werden, was?" Zechs schien es sich in ihrem Büro gemütlich gemacht zu haben. Heero stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Das war einfach nicht sein Tag heute. Dorothy würde ihm niemals verzeihen, Ian würde ihm niemals verzeihen, und Zechs würde niemals aufhören, ihn damit aufzuziehen.

„Wufei hat mir von deiner Aktion im Restaurant vor drei Tagen erzählt, Duo," Zechs klang immer noch so, als würde er grinsen.

„Ja, war ich nicht klasse?"

„Oh, Wufei zufolge warst du eher schrecklich. Ich glaube, er wird dir nicht so schnell verzeihen, das du ihn im Kühlraum eingesperrt hast."

Duo stöhnte auf. „Oh Mann, er war doch nur ein paar Minuten da drin! Er hat sich noch nichtmal einen Schnupfen geholt!"

Zechs zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird sich schon wieder abregen, du kennst ihn doch."

„Ja, nur wann." Duo rollte mit den Augen.

Heero hob seinen Kopf irritiert an und fragte, „Hast du nichts zu tun, Zechs?"

„Nun... nein, nicht wirklich," antwortete Zechs, dann wandte er sich wieder Duo zu. „Also... ich hab gehört, du hattest ein Kleid an?" Das Grinsen war zurück.

Duo stöhnte auf. „War ja sowas von klar! Wufei ist doch echt die größte Tratsche die rumläuft!"

„Eigentlich hab ich es von Une erfahren."

„Was? Warum weiß denn Une davon?" Duo starrte Zechs mit großen Augen an.

„Hey, ihr habt Equipment der Preventers ausgeliehen. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass Une darüber nicht Bescheid wüßte. Und natürlich hat Wufei ihr einen ausführlichen Bericht vorgelegt. Und sie hat sich die Videoaufzeichnungen angesehen. Ich glaube die Highlights sollen zusammengeschnitten und als Weihnachtsgeschenk an alle Agenten ausgegeben werden."

Duo stöhnte noch lauter.

„Das muß dir doch nicht peinlich sein," Zechs schien sich gut zu amüsieren. „Angeblich hat es dir sehr gut gestanden. Hat deine Beine so schön betont."

Heero behielt Zechs sehr genau im Auge. Schließlich war er der einzige, der irgendwelche Bemerkungen über Duos Beine machen durfte – aber Zechs schien das tatsächlich nur zu sagen, um Duo zu reizen. Und es funktionierte. Duo knurrte.

„Was ist?" fragte Zechs betont unschuldig, hörte aber nicht auf zu grinsen. „Ich meine ja nur, wenn dir Kleider so gut stehen, solltest du öfter welche tragen, passt ja auch so schön zu deiner Frisur."

„Lass das, Zechs," sagte Heero. „Hast du nichts anderes zu tun?"

„Nein," Zechs schüttelte fröhlich den Kopf.

„Was macht eigentlich DEIN kleines Frauchen gerade, Zechs?" warf Duo knurrend ein, bevor Zechs weitermachen konnte.

Zechs zog seine Augenbraue amüsiert hoch. „Mein kleines Frauchen ist bereits zu Hause. Und wenn es wüßte, wie du es genannt hast, dann würde es dir ganz sicher den Hals umdrehen."


	9. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, die lange Pause ist vorbei, es geht endlich wieder weiter! Und weil ihr (größtenteils) so brav wart gibts das nächste Kapitel vielleicht sogar schon am Dienstag oder Mittwoch. Mal sehen wie viele Kommis ihr schreibt 'gg'.

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Missmutig verließ Ian das Büro von Heero und Duo. Dorothy war mit großen Schritten aus dem Büro gestürmt und Ian beschleunigte ein wenig, um sie noch einzuholen.

Offenbar war das Glück auf seiner Seite, denn Dorothy stand vor dem Aufzug, klopfte dabei ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und starrte mit verschränkten Armen wütend auf die Anzeigen über den Aufzugtüren.

„Was?" fauchte Dorothy Ian an, als dieser sie endlich erreicht hatte.

„Sollten wir nicht darüber reden?" fragte Ian so ruhig wie möglich.

„Ich wüßte nicht was es darüber noch zu reden gäbe!"

Ian zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch Dorothy vermied es stur ihn anzusehen, und nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden, in denen der Aufzug nicht auftauchte stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und stapfte Richtung Treppe. Ian folgte ihr schnell.

„Miss Catalonia, wir müssen wirklich darüber reden!" sagte Ian bestimmt und packte Dorothy am Arm.

Dorothy fuhr wütend herum. „Verdammt nochmal, Ian, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Wenn wir diese absurde Verlobung wirklich aufrecht erhalten müssen, dann solltest du mich wenigstens JETZT endlich beim Vornamen nennen!"

Ian erwiderte ihren aufgebrachten Blick ruhig und seufzte kurz. „Dorothy. Wir müssen darüber reden, und das weißt du auch."

Dorothy funkelte ihn immer noch wütend an, machte jetzt jedoch keine Anstalten mehr, ihm zu entkommen. Ian wurde mit einem Mal bewußt, das sie beide mitten auf dem Flur standen und praktisch von jedem vorbeikommenden Agenten gehört werden konnten. Es war wirklich nicht nötig das sie der Gerüchteküche noch mehr Stoff lieferten, sie waren auch so schon das Tagesgespräch. Schnell öffnete er eine Bürotür, warf vorsichtig einen Blick hinein und zog Dorothy dann hinter sich in das leere Büro.

„In Ordnung," sagte Dorothy, „worüber sollen wir jetzt also reden?"

Ian ließ Dorothy los und warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. So aufgebracht kannte er sie überhaupt nicht. Sie war sonst immer so beherrscht, nichts konnte sie aus der Fassung bringen. Diese vorgetäuschte Verlobung mußte sie wirklich enorm stören, wenn sie deswegen derart ausflippte. Ian seufzte erneut.

„Das sollte doch wohl klar sein. Immerhin sind wir jetzt verlobt." Ian hob schnell die Hand, als Dorothy den Mund öffnete und etwas einwerfen wollte. „Wenn auch nur temporär und aufgrund eines Missverständnisses, ich weiß. Aber dennoch sollten wir überlegen, was wir jetzt deswegen tun sollen."

„Was wir deswegen tun sollen? Wieso sollten wir deswegen irgendetwas tun?"

Ian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wir alle machen immer wieder Witze über Relena und ihre Unfähigkeit die Wahrheit zu sehen, aber sie ist nicht wirklich dumm. Wenn wir uns nicht wie ein verlobtes Paar benehmen, dann wird sie davon Wind kriegen. Und dann stehen wir vor einem Problem, denkst du nicht auch?"

Dorothy starrte ihn an, einen unlesbaren Ausdruck in den Augen. „Ok, und wie sollen wir uns deiner Meinung nach benehmen? Sollen wir Händchen halten? Oder in der Öffentlichkeit übereinander herfallen?"

„Zum Beispiel. Nicht das übereinander herfallen, natürlich," fügte Ian hastig hinzu, als Dorothys Augen groß wurden vor Erstaunen. „Aber das Händchen halten könnten wir doch hinbekommen, oder? Und vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht derartig anfahren, zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit – und vor allem hier im Hauptquartier der Klatschbasen."

Jetzt war es an Dorothy ihn irritiert anzusehen. „Stört dich die Sache denn gar nicht, Ian?" fragte sie. „Stört es dich gar nicht, das wir diese Farce aufrecht erhalten müssen, nur wegen Relena und ihren durchgedrehten Ideen?"

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch nur für kurze Zeit. Und Duo hat in gewissem Sinne recht. Wenn er und Heero das ertragen können, dann können wir es auch. In ein paar Wochen ist das alles vorbei und wir können wieder unser normales Leben führen."

Offenbar hatte er das falsche gesagt, denn Dorothy fing wieder an wütend auf und ab zu laufen. „Verdammt nochmal, wie kannst du da einfach so ruhig bleiben?" rief sie.

Jetzt wurde Ian ebenfalls etwas wütend. „Was, soll ich etwa schreien und toben so wie du? Das würde uns kaum weiterhelfen, oder? Glaub mir, mir gefällt es ebenso wenig wie dir, wegen Relena eine Verlobung vortäuschen zu müssen, aber ich werde tun was getan werden muß!"

Bei diesen Worten war Dorothy stehen geblieben und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Schließlich seufzte sie tief. „Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid, das ich dich so angefahren hab, Ian. Aber... es macht mich nur so wütend..." Dorothy brach ab und ballte hilflos die Fäuste.

Ian trat an Dorothy heran und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich sofort versteifte, nahm aber seinen Arm trotzdem nicht weg. „Ich weiß," sagte er und streichelte kurz über ihren Rücken. „Wir werden das schon überstehen, du wirst schon sehen."

Dorothy seufzte erneut, dann löste sie sich aus Ians Umarmung. „Ja, du hast wohl recht," sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Ian sah sie einen Moment lang forschend an, dann sagte er, „In Ordnung. Ich bringe dich jetzt wohl besser hinunter zu deinem Wagen."

Auf Dorothys Nicken hin öffnete er die Bürotür und folgte Dorothy hinaus auf den Flur. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug legte er ihr einen Arm um die Taille – das wurde von Verlobten schließlich erwartet, oder? Und Dorothy schien die Berührung diesmal nicht so viel auszumachen, denn sie versteifte sich nur ganz kurz, bevor sie sich dann leicht an ihn lehnte.

Schweigend fuhren sie mit dem Aufzug nach unten und verließen das Gebäude. Vor dem Haupteingang wartete Dorothys Limousine bereits auf sie. Ian öffnete ihr höflich die Tür des Wagens und Dorothy stieg hinein.

„Wenn... wenn sich etwas neues ergibt, ruf mich bitte an, ok?" sagte Ian und Dorothy nickte.

„Hast du meine Telefonnummer?" fragte er und wieder nickte Dorothy nur.

„In Ordnung. Also... mach's gut, Dorothy."

„Wiedersehen, Ian."

Ian schloß die Tür und blickte traurig dem Wagen hinterher, in dem die Frau saß, die er nun schon seit Jahren liebte.

* * *

Heero war kurz davor, sich die Ohren mit den Händen zuzuhalten. Duo und Zechs schienen einfach kein Ende finden zu wollen. Schon seit über zehn Minuten tauschten die beiden beleidigende Bemerkungen aus, und es sah nicht so aus, als wollten sie bald damit aufhören. Dazu schienen sie sich viel zu gut zu amüsieren.

„Ich geh und hol mir einen Kaffee," sagte Heero und stand auf. Doch weder Duo noch Zechs schienen ihn gehört zu haben, denn die beiden hielten nicht für eine Sekunde inne. Kopfschüttelnd verließ Heero das Büro.

Zögerlich lief Heero den Flur entlang. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auf einen Kaffee, aber er hatte noch viel weniger Lust darauf, Duo und Zechs weiter beim bitchen zuzuhören.

„Miss Catalonia, wir müssen wirklich darüber reden!"

Heero blieb stehen. Weiter vorne konnte er Ian sehen, der gerade Dorothy am Arm festhielt und sie so am Wegrennen hindern wollte.

„Verdammt nochmal, Ian, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Wenn wir diese absurde Verlobung wirklich aufrecht erhalten müssen, dann solltest du mich wenigstens JETZT endlich beim Vornamen nennen!"

Uh-oh, Heero entschied, das er da jetzt DEFINITIV nicht stören wollte. Langsam und vorsichtig trat er den taktischen Rückzug an.

Aber das gab Heero jetzt wenigstens die Möglichkeit, nach der er gesucht hatte. Ian war im Moment beschäftigt – sehr beschäftigt, so wie Heero Dorothy kannte – und das bedeutete, das dessen Büro im Moment frei war.

Zügig – aber nicht überhastet, denn das würde nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen – eilte Heero zu Ians Büro. Dort angekommen setzte er sich schnell an einen der Schreibtische und loggte sich im Computer ein. Natürlich nicht mit seinem eigenen Account, sondern einem der anonymen Accounts des Trainingsdepartments für die auszubildenden Agenten.

Bevor er es sich doch wieder anders überlegen oder wieder von jemandem gestört werden könnte hackte Heero sich schnell in Duos Krankenakten. Hastig überflog er die Werte, doch so auf die Schnelle konnte Heero natürlich nichts damit anfangen. Immerhin war er kein Arzt.

Glücklicherweise wurden Werte außerhalb des Normalbereichs markiert und auf diese Weise hervorgehoben, sonst hätte Heero überhaupt nicht gewußt wonach er suchen mußte.

Zuerst sah er sich die Untersuchung gleich nach dem Transporterzwischenfall an. Da schien noch alles normal gewesen zu sein, keine Werte waren irgendwie markiert oder hervorgehoben, Duo schien damals noch völlig gesund gewesen zu sein.

Doch mit der zweiten Untersuchung nach der Bombe sah es schon ganz anders aus. Hier waren etliche Werte nicht mehr im Normalbereich. Die Leukozytenzahl in Duos Blut war deutlich erhöht, das Serumeisen war erniedrigt und Duos Enzym- und Hormonhaushalt war vollkommen außerhalb der Normalwerte. Doch komischerweise hatte Sally trotz der anormalen Werte keine Behandlung oder Krankheit in der Krankenakte vermerkt. Das konnte doch nicht richtig sein, oder?

Plötzlich hörte Heero ein Geräusch auf dem Flur und zuckte zusammen. Schnell kopierte er sich die Werte außerhalb des Normalbereiches und schickte sie an seine Mailbox. Er würde nachher im Internet recherchieren, was diese Werte zu bedeuten hatten. Und vielleicht würde er dann auch herausfinden, warum weder Sally noch Duo darauf reagiert hatten.

Seufzend schaltete Heero den Computer wieder aus und machte sich nun doch auf die Suche nach einem Kaffee. Möglich das Duo ihn vorhin nicht zugehört hatte, aber darauf würde Heero sich lieber nicht verlassen. Und wenn er jetzt ohne Kaffee zurückkäme, dann würde Duo auf jeden Fall Fragen stellen. Fragen deren Beantwortung Heero jetzt noch ausweichen wollte – vor allem so lange er nicht genau wußte, was eigentlich vor sich ging.

Denn eines war Heero jetzt definitiv klar – er hatte recht gehabt mit seinen Vermutungen. Duo war krank. Das bewiesen die Untersuchungsergebnisse. Und Duo mußte davon wissen, es konnte gar nicht sein das Sally ihm nicht davon erzählt hatte. Heero biß die Zähne zusammen. Warum nur hatte Duo ihm nichts davon erzählt? Und warum hatte er Sally dazu überredet, die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen statt eine geeignete Behandlung einzuleiten? Denn das konnte die einzige Erklärung dafür sein.

Mit dem Kaffee in der Hand trottete Heero zurück ins Büro. Duo saß inzwischen wieder allein im Büro, offenbar war Zechs es doch noch leid geworden, sich weiterhin Wortgefechte mit dem ehemaligen Deathscythe Piloten zu liefern.

„Hey, Heero, hast ja ganz schön lang gebraucht um den Kaffee zu holen," rief Duo ihm fröhlich zu.

Heero zwang sich zu einem kurzen Grinsen und suchte nach einer passenden Ausrede. „Ich musste Dorothy und Ian ausweichen. Die beiden hatten grade eine Diskussion draußen auf dem Flur, in die ich mich wirklich nicht einmischen wollte."

Duo zog eine Grimasse. „Das kann ich verstehen. Mann, ich hätte nie gedacht, das Doro so ausflippen kann."

„Ich kann sie verstehen," Heero setzte sich an seinen Computer. „Schlimm genug das Relena unbedingt meinen Geburtstag planen muß, aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, das sie meine Hochzeit planen würde..."

Duo grinste. „Ja... Ich erschauere allein bei der Vorstellung."

Heero runzelte die Stirn. Duos Gesichtsausdruck bei diesen Worten sah gar nicht so angewidert aus wie seine Stimme glauben machen wollte. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte eher wehmütig.

„Hn. Wahrscheinlich würde sie dich ebenfalls in ein pinkes Hochzeitskleid stecken."

„Als ob! Sie würde mich eher knebeln und fesseln und in den Keller sperren, um dann selbst im pinken Hochzeitskleid neben dir aufzutauchen."

Heero erwiderte nichts darauf. Warum auch? Duo hatte ja recht. Schweigend machten sie beide sich wieder an die Arbeit. Doch Heero war nicht wirklich konzentriert. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu dem was in seiner Mailbox auf ihn wartete.

Konnte er es riskieren? Jetzt – während Duo hier mit ihm im Büro war? Es wäre bestimmt sicherer zu warten bis er ungestört wäre, aber andererseits konnte Heero es vor Ungeduld kaum noch aushalten. Er mußte endlich wissen, was los war!

Und so beschloss er das Risiko einzugehen. Immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke auf Duo werfend öffnete er ein Suchprogramm und gab sämtlich Symptome und alle Werte aus Duos Krankenakte ein.

Die Ergebnisse die er bekam waren zahlreich. Anscheinend gab es eine Menge Krankheiten die sich auf diese Art und Weise äußerten. Oh, und offenbar hatte er die Suchparameter nicht eng genug gefasst. Vielleicht hätte er noch angeben sollen, das es sich um einen männlichen Patienten handelte, damit solche Ergebnisse wie 'Schwangerschaft' schon gleich von vornherein aussortiert würden.

Nach einer kleinen Korrektur hatte er endlich die Ergebnisse. Und was er da las ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Obwohl es eine Menge Möglichkeiten gab für diese Symptome, so gab es nur eine Krankheit, auf die alles zutraf. Leukämie.

Heero wußte nicht wie lange er regungslos da saß und blind auf den Bildschirm starrte. Seine Gedanken jedoch rasten im Kreis. Wenn er aufgrund der Untersuchungsergebnisse schon herausfinden konnte, welche Krankheit es war, dann konnte Sally es mit Sicherheit auch. Und das bedeutete, Duo mußte es auch wissen. Aber warum nur hatte Duo ihm nichts davon erzählt?

Vielleicht... vielleicht war Sally noch nicht ganz sicher? Vielleicht wollte sie erst noch andere Untersuchungen durchführen, um sicher zu sein, und diese Untersuchungen dauerten eben etwas länger? Immerhin war es erst vier Tage her. Und vielleicht wollte Duo ihn nicht beunruhigen, solange er nicht wußte ob es überhaupt stimmte?

„Heero! Hey Heero! Schläfst du?"

Heero fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Was?"

„Ich hab dich jetzt schon ein paar Mal gerufen, Heero. Ist was los?" fragte Duo besorgt und machte Anstalten, zu Heeros Schreibtisch hinüberzukommen.

Schnell schloß Heero sämtliche Fenster die mit seiner Suche zu tun hatten. „Nein... nein, alles in Ordnung."

„Bist du sicher?" Duo lehnte sich mit der Hüfte seitlich an Heeros Schreibtisch und lächelte auf ihn hinab. „Du wirkst irgendwie weggetreten."

„Ja... ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, wer hinter der Borggeschichte stecken könnte." Heero wagte es nicht, von seinem Bildschirm aufzublicken. Er war sich sicher das Duo dann sofort etwas bemerken würde.

„Und? Zu irgendwelchen Ergebnissen gekommen?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na dann kannst du jetzt ja aufhören. Unser Dienst hat schon vor einer Viertelstunde geendet. Ich würde wirklich gern mal wieder mit dir zusammen nach Hause fahren."

Heero warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. Duo hatte Recht, sie hätten schon vor 15 Minuten heimgehen können. Und sie waren tatsächlich schon seit langem nicht mehr gemeinsam nach Hause gegangen.

Schuldbewußt fuhr Heero seinen PC hinab, stand auf und griff sich seine Jacke. Dann hob er endlich den Blick und lächelte Duo an. Sofort erwiderte dieser das Lächeln strahlend. Heero griff nach Duos Hand und drückte sie leicht. Zur Hölle mit der Preventers-Politik! Es war ihm egal wenn er jetzt deswegen mit Une Probleme bekommen würde! Duo war vielleicht schwer krank, er würde jetzt jede Minute die er mit seiner Liebe verbringen durfte voll ausnutzen.

Duos Lächeln vertiefte sich sogar noch und er erwiderte Heeros Händedruck. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hinab in die Tiefgarage zu ihrem Wagen.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ts, also eigentlich habt ihr es gar nicht verdient, dass das nächste Kapitel jetzt schon kommt (so wenige Kommis 'schnief'), aber wir sind halt echt viel zu herzensgut zu euch. Deshalb kriegt ihr es doch schon jetzt zu lesen. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Duo seufzte und rieb sich die müden Augen. Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich gut – und das schon seit Tagen. Der Streß der letzten Wochen schien einfach zu viel zu sein. Irgendwie war er in letzter Zeit ständig müde und völlig geschafft. Dabei war es doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?

Klar, sie waren in den letzten Wochen ständig mit dem Fall der gestohlenen Borgtechnologie beschäftigt gewesen und hatten selbst nach der Arbeitszeit nicht wirklich abspannen können, aber das war nicht der erste Fall in ihrer Preventer Karriere, der eine Menge Zeit und Energie erforderte. Warum also machte ihm dieser hier so viel mehr zu schaffen als die Fälle früher?

Duo lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und schloß die Augen. Ob es vielleicht doch das Alter war? Schließlich war auch er nicht mehr so jung wie er mal war. Andererseits, 26 war doch nicht wirklich alt, oder? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Schnell verscheuchte Duo diesen absolut unsinnigen Gedanken.

Vielleicht war es ja auch nur so schlimm, weil er in letzter Zeit wieder diese Träume hatte. Dieser Fall hatte einfach wieder alles hoch gebracht, all seine Erlebnisse aus der Zeit im Borgkollektiv, all seine Ängste und Befürchtungen. Immer wieder hatte er diese Träume von denen er gedacht hatte, das er sie schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Und nicht nur das, nein, manchmal hatte er sogar wenn er wach war das Gefühl als könnte er die Borg noch hören. Kurze Momente in denen er sie fast spüren konnte, so als wären sie noch hier. In denen er meinte, die kalte Stimme der Königin wieder zu hören. Und das war wirklich beängstigend.

Duo seufzte erneut. Manchmal hatte er fast das Gefühl, das er verrückt würde. Er hatte die Borg jetzt schon seit neun Jahren nicht mehr gehört. Er konnte die Borg nicht mehr hören. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Sie hatten die Königin in der Subraumspalte eingesperrt, und der Rest des Kollektivs war im selben Moment kollabiert. Die Borg existierten nicht mehr.

Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, das die Königin sich doch irgendwie befreien konnte hatten sie an den Stellen des Weltalls, an denen sich vorher die beiden Subraumspalten befanden Sensoren angebracht, die sie warnen sollten, falls die Spalten wieder geöffnet wurden und etwas daraus hervorkam. Doch keiner der Sensoren hatte Alarm gegeben. Das konnte es also nicht sein. Seine Träume mussten daher wirklich stressbedingt sein.

„Duo?"

Duo öffnete die Augen und blickte hinauf zu Heero, der mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn hinabsah. Duo unterdrückte schnell ein drittes Seufzen. Das war noch ein Punkt, der ihm zu schaffen machte. Heero war in letzter Zeit wieder so furchtbar überfürsorglich. Seit diese Geschichte mit den Borg angefangen hatte. Duo runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, dann war Heero seit ein paar Tagen sogar ganz besonders fürsorglich. Und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Ein bisschen umsorgt zu werden war ja mal ganz nett, aber Heero übertrieb es damit eindeutig.

„Alles in Ordnung, Duo?" Heero legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn besorgt an.

Duo lächelte. „Natürlich, Heero. Alles ok."

Heero sah ihn noch einen Moment lang stumm an, so als wollte er sich selbst davon überzeugen, dann nickte er ernst. „Wir müssen los."

Duo sah überrascht auf die Uhr. „Schon? Verdammt, mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, wie spät es schon ist. Danke das du mich daran erinnerst," er lächelte Heero wieder an. In fünf Minuten war eine weiter der zahllosen Besprechungen angesetzt, die ihre Spezialeinheit in den letzten Wochen immer wieder abgehalten hatte.

Duo stand auf und folgte Heero aus ihrem Büro. Auf dem Flur trafen sie auf Wufei und Ian, die sich ihnen anschlossen. Stumm machten die vier sich auf den Weg in Commander Unes Büro.

Seit des Verdachtes das es einen Spitzel unter ihnen gab fanden diese Besprechungen immer in Unes Büro statt. Und außer Heero, Duo, Wufei, Ian, Une und ab und zu Zechs nahm niemand an diesen Besprechungen teil. Sie waren der innere Kreis, der harte Kern sozusagen. Die einzigen, denen sie unvoreingenommen vertrauen konnten. Noch nicht einmal Dorothy, Quatre und Trowa wurden über alle Einzelheiten informiert. Das Risiko das irgendjemand anderes Unes Tagesbericht in die Hände bekommen könnte war einfach zu groß.

„Kommen Sie herein," sagte Une und schloß die Tür hinter den vier Agenten.

Duo und die anderen nahmen vor dem großen Schreibtisch des Commanders Platz. Une schloß ihre Bürotür und nahm dann hinter dem Schreibtisch platz.

„In Ordnung," sagte sie, „bringen Sie mich auf den neuesten Stand."

„Nun," fing Wufei an, „Im Grunde gibt es nicht so viel neues zu berichten. Wir haben noch immer keine wirkliche Spur der Waffenhändler. Und wir haben auch keine Ahnung wer für den technischen Part verantwortlich ist. Kurz, wir kommen einfach nicht voran."

Une seufzte. „Das ist nicht gut. Wir müssen endlich einmal einen Erfolg verbuchen. Agent Yuy, sind Sie vorangekommen mit Ihren Nachforschungen über den Verräter?"

„Nein, Commander, tut mir leid," sagte Heero. „Es gibt einfach zu viele Verdächtige. Ich habe inzwischen alle Agenten ab Sicherheitsstufe 7 auf meine kurze Liste gesetzt und werde sie alle nacheinander überprüfen."

„Das ist deine kurze Liste?" fragte Ian. „Wer steht denn dann alles auf deiner langen Liste?"

Heero warf ihm einen regungslosen Blick zu. „Jeder Mensch auf diesem Planeten."

Ian starrte ihn groß an. „Nur jeder auf diesem Planeten? Wieso nicht auch alle auf den Kolonien?"

„Die habe ich bereits ausgeschlossen mangels passender Gelegenheit – wobei ich nicht ausschließen will, das sie nicht doch ein Motiv haben könnten."

Duo grinste als er Ians fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Das beste an der Sache war, das Heero es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Bei jedem anderen hätte man von einem Scherz ausgehen können, aber Heero war tatsächlich so gründlich.

„Wir müssen diesen Verräter wirklich bald finden," warf Wufei ein. „Wir haben nämlich noch zusätzliche Probleme."

„Zusätzliche Probleme?" fragte Duo.

„Ja," nickte Wufei. „Sabotage."

„Sabotage?" fragte Une. „Erklären Sie das."

„Es handelt sich um nichts großes – das hätte uns ja schon früher alarmiert," sagte Wufei. „Es sind vielmehr Kleinigkeiten. Seit einigen Wochen gibt es immer kleine Ausfälle mit unserem technischen Equipment. Wichtige Dateien verschwinden aus den Archiven und tauchen manchmal an völlig unsinnigen Orten wieder auf. Es sind wie gesagt alles nur Kleinigkeiten, aber sie summieren sich. Und es werden immer mehr. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir uns noch bedingungslos auf unsere Ausrüstung verlassen können."

Une seufzte, stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände und rieb sich die Augen. Duo runzelte die Stirn. Une sah wirklich müde aus. Offenbar war er nicht der einzige, den dieser Fall streßte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Commander?" fragte Duo. Es würde keinem bei den Preventers nützen, wenn Une zusammenbrechen würde. Sie war der Kopf der Organisation, ohne sie würde nichts bei den Preventers so reibungslos laufen wie sie es gewohnt waren.

„Es ist nichts, Agent Maxwell," antwortete Une und lächelte leicht. „Ich habe nur in letzter Zeit nicht gut schlafen können. Dieser Fall lässt mir keine Ruhe. Ich bin sicher, Ihnen geht es genauso." Sie seufzte, dann setzte sie sich aufrechter in ihren Sessel. „In Ordnung Gentlemen, lassen Sie uns darüber nachdenken, wie wir in diesem Fall vorankommen können."

Konzentriert machten die fünf sich an die Arbeit. Doch Stunden später waren sie immer noch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen. Duo lehnte sich müde zurück und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Es war einfach zu deprimierend, dieser völlige Stillstand ihrer Ermittlungen.

„Commander," unterbrach Heero die Unterhaltung auf einmal, „hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir die Besprechung auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben?"

Une hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun, nein. Aber warum möchten Sie das denn?"

„Duo ist müde. Ich möchte ihn nach Hause bringen."

Duos Unterkiefer klappte hinunter. Heero hatte das doch jetzt etwa nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Aber ein Blick in Unes verblüfftes Gesicht zeigte ihm, daß er sich diesen Satz tatsächlich nicht eingebildet hatte.

„Wah..." stammelte Duo. „Heero!"

Heero warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Commander Une. „Dann sehen wir uns also morgen," sagte er und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Une konnte nur vollkommen überfahren nicken. Heero trat an Duos Stuhl, griff ihn am Ellenbogen und zog ihn hoch.

„Heero!" rief Duo wieder. „Was soll das? Lass mich sofort wieder los!"

Doch Heero ignorierte seine Proteste einfach und zog ihn hinter sich aus Unes Büro. Duo warf einen Blick zurück in der Hoffnung das Wufei oder Ian ihm helfen würden, doch die beiden starrten ihnen genau wie Une nur verblüfft hinterher.

* * *

Heero zog den Autoschlüssel aus dem Zündschloß, lehnte sich im Fahrersitz zurück und warf einen Blick zur Seite. Duo hatte seit sie das Preventers Hauptquartier verlassen hatten kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Mit verschränkten Armen saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz und starrte stur geradeaus aus dem Fenster.

„Wir sind da," verkündete Heero das offensichtliche in der Hoffnung, Duo so wieder zum Sprechen zu bekommen.

Duo antwortete ihm nicht sondern starrte weiter nur aus dem Fenster.

„Willst du nicht aussteigen?" fragte Heero.

Duo warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu, dann stieg er aus dem Wagen und knallte die Tür mit voller Wucht zu. Mit großen Schritten stapfte er zum Haus, und Heero konnte in jedem dieser Schritte die unterdrückte Wut spüren. Heero seufzte und stieg auch aus dem Wagen.

„Duo," rief er, doch Duo lief einfach weiter.

„Duo jetzt warte doch!"

Duo hatte das Haus bereits betreten und schickte sich an, die Haustür ebenso ins Schloß zu werfen wie vorher die Autotür. Heero konnte sie gerade noch abfangen, bevor sie ihm ins Gesicht knallte.

„Duo!"

Immer noch ignorierte Duo ihn. Heero fand, das es jetzt genug war. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte er den Langhaarigen eingeholt und packte ihn am Arm. „Verdammt Duo, was ist los?"

Duo drehte sich um. „Was los ist? Was los ist? Das fragst du tatsächlich?"

Heero schwieg. Und Duo hatte offenbar auch gar keine Antwort erwartet. „Verdammt Heero," rief er, „hast du eine Ahnung, was du da vorhin getan hast? Wie konntest du mich nur so bloßstellen?"

„Bloßstellen? Ich hab dich doch nicht bloßgestellt!" verteidigte sich Heero.

„Ach ja? Wie würdest du es denn dann nennen?"

„Du bist erschöpft! Du hattest eine Pause dringend nötig!"

„Verdammt Heero, jeder einzelne von uns in Unes Büro war erschöpft! Sogar Une selbst! Aber keiner der anderen wurde von seinem Partner am Kragen rausgeschleift damit er wie ein kleines Kind ein Mittagsschläfchen hält! Heero, das war absolut unprofessionell, ist dir das nicht klar?"

„Mag sein das jeder von uns erschöpft ist, aber das ist nicht das selbe!" rief Heero, der nun auch wütend wurde. Verdammt, er machte sich doch nur Sorgen um Duo. Er wollte einfach, das dieser sich mehr schonte, mehr auf sich selbst achtete. Mit einer Krankheit wie Leukämie war schließlich nicht zu spaßen.

„Und wieso ist das nicht das selbe? Wir sind alle Agenten mit der selben Erfahrung. Wir haben alle schon schlimmere Situationen durchgemacht! Verdammt, damals als die Borg uns angegriffen hatten haben wir auch manchmal tagelang nicht geschlafen!"

„Aber damals warst du nicht krank!"

„Krank? Was meinst du damit?" fragte Duo verblüfft. „Ich bin nicht krank."

Heero biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt, der vorige Satz war ihm nur rausgeschlüpft. Eigentlich hatte er es nicht sagen wollen. Aber nun war es raus. „Ich weiß es, Duo."

„Du weißt was?"

„Es hat keinen Sinn zu leugnen. Ich weiß das du krank bist."

„Heero, wovon redest du da? Glaub mir, ich bin nicht krank!" Duos Wut war Verwirrung gewichen.

„Duo bitte, wieso willst du mir nicht vertrauen?" fragte Heero. Es tat ihm wirklich weh, das Duo ihn immer noch deswegen anlog. Einer von Duos Grundsätzen war, das er niemals log. Warum also tat er es ausgerechnet jetzt? Bei dieser wichtigen Sache? Und dann auch noch gegenüber ihm, Heero?

„Ich weiß das du Leukämie hast," sagte Heero traurig. „Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt, Duo? Vertraust du mir denn nicht mehr?"

„WAS? Leukämie? Heero, wie kommst du nur darauf?" Duo wirkte völlig fassungslos.

„Ich habe deine Blutwerte in eine Suchmaschine eingegeben. Die Ergebnisse waren eindeutig."

„Was?" Duo starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast meine Blutwerte in eine Suchmaschine eingegeben? Es gibt Suchmaschinen für sowas?"

Heero sah ihn an und wartete. Sicherlich würde Duo sich ihm jetzt anvertrauen, oder? Das müßte er doch, sollte ihm ihre Beziehung wirklich etwas bedeuten.

„Moment mal," sagte Duo plötzlich und verengte die Augen. „Wie bist du denn überhaupt an meine Blutwerte gekommen?"

„Ich..." Heero brach ab und schluckte.

„Oh nein," sagte Duo und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sag mir das du das nicht gemacht hast!"

Heero schwieg und biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Du hast es getan. Du hast dich in meine Krankenakte eingehackt." Duo starrte ihn an. „Warum nur?"

„Warum? Duo, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Schon seit Wochen geht es dir nicht mehr gut, aber immer wenn ich mit dir darüber reden wollte hast du mich abgewimmelt! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Du vertraust mir offensichtlich nicht mehr!"

„Du wagst es von Vertrauen zu reden?" Duo stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. „Du hackst dich hinter meinem Rücken in meine Krankenakte und wirfst MIR mangelndes Vertrauen vor?"

„Duo, das ist doch jetzt völlig unwichtig! Wichtig ist nur, das du krank bist! Schwer krank! Und ich verstehe nicht, wieso du es einfach ignorierst!" rief Heero wütend. „Duo, ich liebe dich, und egal was auch ist, ich werde immer bei dir bleiben und zu dir stehen! Du mußt das nicht alleine durchstehen! Wir werden es gemeinsam durchstehen!"

„Heero, zum wiederholten Mal, ICH BIN NICHT KRANK!" Duo schrie beinahe.

„Und was ist mit deiner Übelkeit? Und das du ständig müde bist? Und diese erhöhten Blutwerte? Willst du wirklich behaupten, daß das alles völlig in Ordnung ist?"

„Heero, ich habe schon mit Sally darüber gesprochen! Ich bin nicht krank, diese Werte sind wahrscheinlich nur streßbedingt. Der Streß plus einem kleinen Magen-Darm-Virus und du hast die soeben beschriebenen Symptome!"

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Duo! Kein simpler Magen-Darm-Virus dauert so lange!"

„Gott, Heero, deine Überfürsorglichkeit treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!" rief Duo und stapfte wütend auf und ab.

„Nennst du es etwa überfürsorglich wenn es mir nicht egal ist was mit dir passiert?" fragte Heero ungläubig. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren Duo, aber wenn du deine Gesundheit so vernachlässigst, dann mache ich mir natürlich Sorgen um dich! Wie könnte ich nicht?"

„Und warum kommst du dann nicht zu mir sondern schnüffelst hinter meinem Rücken in meiner Krankenakte herum?"

„Weil du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen willst!"

Duo blieb abrupt stehen. „Heero. Ich lüge nicht. Ich lüge nie. Wie kannst du das nur von mir glauben?"

„Ich konnte es auch lange nicht glauben," antwortete Heero, „Aber die Beweise sprechen leider alle dafür."

Duo sah ihn ein paar Sekunden schweigend und mit einem fast fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Heero, ich liebe dich wirklich, aber wenn du nicht aufhörst dich so zu benehmen, dann..." Duo brach ab und biß sich auf die Lippe.

„Dann was?" fragte Heero. Duo schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, doch Heero konnte das unausgesprochene 'Dann verlasse ich dich,' trotzdem hören. Ihm wurde auf einmal eiskalt. Duo durfte ihn nicht verlassen. Alles, nur das nicht.

„Duo, ich..."

Doch Duo unterbrach ihn. „Nicht jetzt Heero. Im Moment bin ich einfach zu wütend. Wenn wir jetzt weitermachen sage ich garantiert etwas, was ich später bereuen werde. Ich mache jetzt einen Spaziergang, und danach können wir weiterreden." Duo drehte sich um und steuerte die Haustür an.

„Duo!" rief Heero ihm hinterher und folgte ihm.

„Nicht jetzt, hab ich gesagt!" rief Duo über seine Schulter, beschleunigte ein wenig, riß die Haustür auf – und stoppte geschockt mitten im Schritt als er sah wer davor stand.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ihr habt echt Glück gehabt, wißt ihr das? Wir waren schon kurz davor Heeros und Relenas Hochzeit zu organisieren als dann doch noch jede Menge Kommis kamen und wir die ganze Sache wieder abgeblasen haben. 'ggg'Aber eines ist echt seltsam. Kein einziger von euch hat richtig geraten was die Person vor der Tür angeht. (Ne Leiche, also wirklich Chibi-chan 'kicher')

So, wir hoffen ihr werdet uns arme Autoren nicht wieder so lange leiden lassen und wünschen euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Duo war sauer. So sauer das er es gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Wie kam Heero dazu ihm zu unterstellen das er lügen würde? Das war lachhaft! Und dann hatte der Japaner sich auch noch heimlich in seine Krankenakte gehackt! Nur weil er sich in seiner paranoiden Art in etwas herein gesteigert hatte! Diesen Vertrauensbruch konnte Duo kaum fassen. Was ging nur in Heeros Kopf vor das er zu so etwas fähig war?

Und das schlimmste, der andere schien auch gar nicht einsehen zu wollen was er da getan hatte. Und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen das Duo krank sein musste und gelogen hatte. Völliges Unglauben lähmte fast Duos Gehirn. Es hatte schon immer kleine Reiberein zwischen ihnen gegeben weil Heero einfach viel zu übervorsichtig war. Aber meistens konnte Duo das als merkwürdigen – und etwas niedlichen – Spleen abtun. Doch diesmal war sein Partner eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Das konnte Duo nicht einfach mehr mit einem Achselzucken abtun.

Aber er konnte und wollte auch jetzt nicht darüber reden. Er wusste das er viel zu wütend und verletzt war. Jedes weitere Wort das er jetzt sagte, könnte, nein würde die Sache noch schlimmer machen. Und darum drehte er sich um und versuchte so schnell wie möglich das Haus – und Heero – zu verlassen. Er brauchte erst mal einige Zeit um alles zu verarbeiten.

Aber Heero schien das nicht verstehen zu können. Und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Voller Ärger wiederholte sich Duo deshalb und presste mit ärgerlich lauter Stimme zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Jetzt nicht hab ich gesagt." Ganz schnell, um nur ja nicht doch noch aufgehalten zu werden, hastete er zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Doch als er rausgehen wollte glaubte er plötzlich zu träumen. Er musste doch krank sein oder warum spielten ihm seine Augen ansonsten einen derartigen Streich? Denn dort in ihrer Tür stand – mit einer zum klopfen erhobenen Faust – der Doktor. Und hinter ihm machte Duo Seven aus.

Ungläubig machte Duo einen Schritt zurück ins Haus und stieß sofort gegen Heero, der ihm scheinbar nachgekommen war. Aber so durcheinander Duo gerade auch war, er wollte keinen Körperkontakt und so trat er wieder einen halben Schritt vorwärts, auf die Fata Morgana zu.

„Was ist denn Duo?" fragte Heero besorgt.

Und für eine hunderstel Sekunde vergaß Duo sogar seinen Ärger und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die zwei Halluzinationen. „Siehst du auch was ich sehe?" fragte er beinah stotternd.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür ganz aufgemacht und die zwei Gestallten traten herein. „Hallo Jungs," begrüßte sie die altbekannte fröhliche Stimme des Doktors.

„Äh," war alles was Heero hervorbringen konnte.

Duo schaute sich überrascht um, konnte Heero diese Fata Morgana auch sehen? Vielleicht wurde er ja doch nicht verrückt? Oder sie litten an der gleichen Krankheit.

„Doktor, ich glaube unsere jungen Freunde sind etwas überfordert durch unsere plötzliche und unangemeldete Ankunft," erklang in diesem Moment Sevens ruhige Stimme.

Duo blickte sich wieder zu den zwei Illusionen um. Aber irgendwas war komisch. Der Doktor sah noch genauso aus wie damals als die beiden in ihre eigene Dimension zurückgekehrt waren. Vollkommen unverändert und um keinen Tag älter. So wie es sich für eine gute Wahnvorstellung auch gehörte.

Aber Seven, Seven war definitiv anders. Duo starrte noch einen Augenblick dann konnte er genau benennen was denn so anders war. Sie hatte eine neue Frisur, schulterlange Haare umspielten fast ungezähmt ihr Gesicht. Und um ihre Augen konnte Duo einige Falten erkennen. Ja, sie war älter geworden – so wie sie alle. Aber das er sich Seven anders als damals vorstellte konnte doch nur eines bedeuten, nämlich das er sich das hier nicht einbildete. Wer – solange er halbwegs bei gesundem Verstand war – würde sich Seven mit einer solchen Frisur vorstellen? Und auch ihre Kleidung war weniger – äh – eng.

Seven schloss die Tür und zwinkerte dem Doktor zu. „Ich glaub unsere Freunde haben sich immer noch nicht von dem Schock erholt."

„Da werden Sie Recht haben, Seven. Vielleicht sind sie weniger einsilbig wenn wir ihnen erst einmal erklärt haben warum wir hier sind."

Heero schien sich gefangen zu haben. „Das wäre sicher von Vorteil," sagte er ruhig und machte eine einladende Bewegung die dazu führte das die zwei in Richtung Wohnzimmer gingen.

„Seid ihr echt?" sprudelte es aus Duo hervor.

„So echt wie man es als Hologramm sein kann, mein Junge. Sei versichert das wir wirklich hier sind."

„Baka," hörte Duo Heero leise murmeln.

„Hey, ich wollte nur sicher gehen," verteidigte sich Duo. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein wie ärgerlich er auf Heero war und seine Miene verschloss sich wieder und wurde eiskalt während er auf seinen Partner schaute. Erstaunlicherweise schüttelte sich Heero bei diesem Anblick als wenn ihn ein Schlag getroffen hätte. ‚Geschieht ihm Recht,' freute sich ein kleiner Teil von Duo.

Inzwischen hatten sie alle vier das Wohnzimmer erreicht und Seven und der Doktor hatten sich sofort auf das eine Sofa gesetzt.

„Also, warum seid ihr wieder hier?" fragte Heero mit seiner Missionsstimme und mit seinen Armen vor der Brust gekreuzt.

„Nur mit der Ruhe, Junge. Wir werden euch alles erklären. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ihr erst die anderen herrufen würdet. Dann müssen wir unsere Geschichte nicht mehrmals erzählen," sagte der Doktor und strahlte sie beide an.

Heero wollte wohl was darauf erwidern, aber dann drehte er sich doch weg und ging zum Vidphone. Er hatte wohl eingesehen das der Doktor Recht hatte.

„Und in der Zwischenzeit darf einer von euch mir gerne etwas zu trinken anbieten. So ein Dimensionsübergang macht verdammt durstig," fügte Seven hinzu.

Duos Mund klappte auf. Die ehemalige Borg schien sich in den letzten Jahren doch mehr verändert zu haben, als es Frisur und Kleidung andeuteten. Verwundert drehte sich Duo zur Küchenzeile um von dort Getränke zu holen. Hoffentlich würden die anderen bald da sein, die Neugierde brachte ihn fast um.

Duo wusste nicht genau was Heero den anderen am Vidphone erzählt hatte, aber auf jeden Fall musste es alle zum sofortigen Reagieren gebracht haben. Es war kaum eine Viertelstunde vergangen, da kamen auch schon Une und Zechs direkt vom Preventer HQ. Sie grüßten die beiden Besucher aus der anderen Dimension höflich, aber bedrängten sie nicht mit Fragen sondern warteten geduldig auf den Rest der Gruppe.

Kurz darauf kamen Wufei und McNabb an. Den letzten mussten sie natürlich erst mal dem Doktor und Seven vorstellen. Er hatte zwar an den Kampfhandlungen gegen die Borg teilgenommen, aber er hatte damals nie die Peacemillion verlassen, hatte nicht zum engen Kreis gehört. Aber er wusste wer die beiden waren und fast andächtig schüttelte er ihre Hände.

Dann endlich kamen auch Trowa und Quatre. Der letzte stürmte voller Tatendrang ins Wohnzimmer und lief auf die beiden Besucher zu. Duo konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie der Blonde Seven und den Doktor in eine heftige Umarmung genommen hatte. „Oh, ich hab euch beide so vermisst," sagte er mit aufgewühlter Stimme.

Duo schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Kein Wunder das Quatre so auf die Ankunft der beiden reagierte. Und sicher, er hatte sie auch vermisst. Immerhin war Seven in seiner Zeit als Two so etwas wie eine Bezugsperson für ihn gewesen. Aber er freute sich trotzdem nicht unbedingt das die beiden jetzt hier waren. Denn es war sicher kein freundschaftlicher Besuch um über alte Zeiten zu plaudern. Dazu war der Dimensionsübergang viel zu gefährlich. Das diese zwei jetzt hier waren konnte nur schlimmes bedeuten.

Und wenn er an die wiedererwachten Borgträume dachte, dann schwante Duo übles. Er hätte sich jetzt gern an Heero gelehnt um durch dessen Nähe Kraft zu tanken, aber er war immer noch sauer auf den anderen. Und so setzte er sich möglichst weit entfernt von dem anderen hin während er sein Kinn stur nach vorne schob.

„Jetzt wo alle da sind, wäre es schön wenn ihr endlich erklären würdet worum es geht," kam wieder Heeros Stimme. Sie hörte sich fast noch kälter an als vorhin.

„Aber natürlich mein Junge," der Doktor hatte wieder dieses nachsichtige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das Heero sicher wahnsinnig machte. „Um die ganze Sache kurz und schmerzlos zu machen. Seven und ich wurden hergeschickt weil wir aus euer Dimension Borgsignale empfangen haben."

Für einige Sekunden herrschte unheimliche Ruhe, doch dann schienen alle den ersten Schock überwunden zu haben und fingen an durcheinander zu reden.

„... wie Borg..."

„... Ungerechtigkeit..."

„... Was für Signale, unsere Sensoren haben nichts angezeigt..."

„... Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur tun..."

Als sich die erste Aufregung gelegt hatte hob der Doktor beschwichtigend die Arme. Und Seven begann weiter zu erklären, „Vor einigen Wochen fing es an das wir erneut Borgsignaturen aus euer Dimension empfangen haben. Sie kommen unregelmäßig aber werden immer stärker. Deshalb hat Starfleet entschieden uns ein weiteres Mal hierher zu schicken. Wir sollen untersuchen warum – und vor allem wie – die Borg sich aus dem Subraum befreien konnten und natürlich versuchen die Bedrohung ein weiteres Mal zu besiegen."

Heero schüttelte erneut den Kopf, „Aber wir haben keinerlei Borgsignaturen empfangen. Wie könnt ihr dann?"

Seven hustete kurz. „Also in den letzten Jahren wurde jedes Mal wenn wir einen großen Fortschritt in der Sensorentechnik hatten, eine unbemannte Sonde hierher geschickt um die Überwachung auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Diese Sensoren haben nur in unsere Dimension gefunkt."

„Und wieso haben wir diese Technologie nicht bekommen und müssen immer noch mit den alten Dingern die Subraumspalten überwachen?" fragte Trowa.

„Nun, es gab ziemlichen Aufruhr als bekannt wurde das wir euch soviel an unserer Technologie hier gelassen haben. Es wurde hin und her diskutiert ob das nicht ein zu großer Einschnitt in euere Entwicklung wäre. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie viele Berichte wir deswegen schreiben mussten. Auf jeden Fall wurde beschlossen eure Kultur nicht noch weiter zu kontaminieren und deshalb habt ihr von diesen Verbesserungen nie erfahren. Aber das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der eigentliche Punkt.

Wichtig ist, anhand der Daten hatten wir fast schon befürchtet das die Borg sich haben befreien können und dabei sind eure Erde zu assimilieren. Ihr könnt euch unsere Überraschung vorstellen als wir gestern hier angekommen sind und auch nach etlichen Untersuchungen keinen neuen Subraumspalt entdecken konnten oder sonstige aktive Anzeichen der Borg. Trotzdem haben die Sensoren noch zweimal ausgeschlagen und da wir nicht herausfinden konnten wieso, haben wir dann beschlossen die Befehle von Starfleet mal wieder zu ignorieren und euch zu kontaktieren. Vielleicht könnt ihr uns ja helfen dieses Rätsel zu lösen," erklärte der Doktor.

Von dem Augenblick an, als die Bombe mit den Borg geplatzt war, fühlte Duo eine unheimliche Angst in sich hochkriechen. Die Borg. Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie waren garantiert immer noch nicht in der Lage diese zu besiegen, was sollten sie jetzt nur tun? Und plötzlich wurde Duo sich auch bewusst was diese Träume vom Kollektiv zu bedeuten hatten. Die Borg riefen nach ihm und auch wenn er vor einiger Zeit noch gedacht hatte das er seine Assimilierung nicht bereute – weil sie ja im Endeffekt zu soviel Gutem geführt hatte – bekam er jetzt unglaubliche Angst. Wenn die Borg doch aus dem Subraum freigekommen waren, würde es kein Entkommen geben. Und er wollte nicht wieder Borg werden. Niemals.

„Duo, du bist kalkweiß im Gesicht. Ist was?" raunte ihm Quatre zu. Aber Duo schüttelte nur den Kopf, er wollte jetzt nicht vor allen zugeben das er Kontakt zu den Borg hatte, das würde er nachher in Ruhe dem Doktor und Seven erzählen.

Eine heftige Diskussion war entbrannt und jeder schien eine eigene Theorie zu haben was denn diese Borgsignaturen zu bedeuten hatten. Bis dann endlich Ian sagte, „Eigentlich kann ich mir ja nur vorstellen das dies mit den neuen Borgwaffen zusammenhängt. Das würde auf jeden Fall Sinn machen."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Seven nach.

Und so begannen sie alle von ihrem neuesten Fall zu berichten. Niemand scherte sich um Preventerprotokolle. Wenn jemand die höchste Geheimnisträgerstufe verdiente dann Seven und der Doktor. Außerdem war es Une die das meiste erklärte.

Nachdem alle Informationen ausgetauscht wurden, fuhr der Doktor sich das Kinn nach. „Hm, ich weiß zwar nicht wieso ein paar Waffen die mit Borgtechnologie aufgerüstet wurden zu solchen Sensorenergebnissen führen sollen, aber du hast Recht Ian, das scheint im Moment die logischste Erklärung zu sein. Wir werden dies weiter verfolgen."

„Also wohl doch keine Borg!" stellte Seven fest.

Duo wand sich auf seinem Sitz, er wollte sein Geheimnis wirklich nicht vor allen Preis geben, aber wenn nicht, dann enthielt er den anderen wichtige Informationen vor. „Da ist noch etwas.", sagte er deshalb. Und unter dem stetig besorgteren Blicken der anderen berichtete er von seinen Albträumen.

Als er aufsah, konnte er erkennen das Heero ihn schon wieder mit diesem besorgten Blick bedachte und das machte ihn wieder bewusst das er auf den andern sauer war – und warum. Und darum fügte er schnell hinzu. „Aber wenn diese Waffen eure Sensoren verrückt spielen lassen, dann können sie das ja vielleicht auch bei mir. Ihr habt ja selbst gesagt, es sind keine Borg im Normalraum. Vielleicht lösen Echos dieser Signale diese Träume bei mir aus. Es muss nicht wirklich was bedeuten."

„Hm, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber Seven und ich werden sowieso noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben um alles zu untersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir auch den Grund deiner Träume heraus."

„Werdet ihr uns also helfen?" fragte Wufei.

„Das kommt darauf an. Wenn hier wirklich keine Borg sind, dann haben wir keinen Grund zu bleiben," sagte Seven.

„Aber die Waffen könnten zu einer großen Gefahr werden," sagte Une.

„Trotzdem wären sie eine Interne Angelegenheit eurer Kultur. Und damit dürften wir uns nicht einmischen."

„Ungerechtigkeit, ohne eure Borg gäbe es niemals diese Waffen," brauste Wufei auf.

Seven und der Doktor sahen sich kurz an, dann seufzte Seven. „Da habt ihr einen Punkt. Nun gut, wir wollten sowieso noch einige Tage bleiben um alles genau zu untersuchen und um sicher zu gehen das es wirklich keine Borg gibt. Wenn unsere Sensoren mehr zu euren Waffen herausfinden, werden wir euch diese Information natürlich nicht vorenthalten. Und vielleicht bekommen wir Starfleet ja auch noch dazu eine Ausnahme zu machen und wir könnten euch auf direkterem Wege helfen. Mehr kann ich aber im Moment nicht versprechen."

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile weiter, aber zum Schluss gaben sie nach. Es war klar das Seven und der Doktor nicht gegen direkte Befehle handeln würden. Außerdem mit Hilfe ihrer fortschrittlichen Technologie sollte es möglich sein innerhalb der nächsten Tage sämtliche Orte an denen diese Waffen hergestellt und gelagert wurden aufzufinden. Damit würden sie diese Gefahr beseitigen können. Das war eine gewaltige Hilfe und damit würden sie sich zufrieden geben.

„So, wenn die Diskussion beendet ist, dann werden Seven und ich uns auf unser Schiff zurückziehen und noch ein paar Untersuchungen laufen lassen. Wir sind ja alle auf die Ergebnisse gespannt."

Alle nickten und Duo wollte schon aufstehen als Heero plötzlich sagte, „Können Sie mir vorher noch einen Gefallen tun, Doktor?"

Duo ahnte nichts gutes, aber er war so erstaunt das er seinen Mund nicht aufbekam.

„Sicher mein Junge worum geht es denn?"

Heero sah kurz auf den Boden, doch dann hob er seinen Blick wieder an und mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sagte er, „Duo ist schwer krank. Und ich glaube unsere Ärzte können ihm nicht helfen. Könnten Sie ihn vielleicht untersuchen?"

Duos Herz schlug wie wild und er hörte Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Wie konnte Heero ihm so was antun? Er spürte plötzlich alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet und er konnte in ihnen Erstaunen, Entsetzen und Mitleid sehen. Und plötzlich war er so ärgerlich wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Was fiel Heero ein seine durchgedrehten Wahnvorstellungen auch noch öffentlich zu machen?

Duo sprang aus seinem Sitz hoch und mit zwei ärgerlichen Schritten war er bei Heero und griff sich dessen Hemdkragen. „Verdammt Yuy! Wie kommst du dazu? Wer gibt dir das Recht diese Lügen zu verbreiten? Noch mal zum mitschreiben. Ich! Bin! Nicht! Krank!" Duo wollte den anderen schütteln, wollte ihm in den Arsch treten. Irgendwas um seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleiten.

„Doch, das bist du Duo," beharrte Heero störrisch.

Duo tat noch einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, er war so wütend, das er sogar schielte. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, schien auf einmal der Boden unter ihm zu verschwinden und alles wurde dunkel. Er meinte noch das entsetzte Aufstöhnen seiner Freunde zu hören aber er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

-

Duo öffnete die Augen und nachdem er ein paar Mal blinzelte sah er auch alles wieder halbwegs klar und in Farbe. Für einige Momente wusste er nicht wo er sich befand und was geschehen war, aber dann kam die Erinnerung wieder. Er bemerkte das er auf seinem Bett lag. Und das Heero neben ihm saß und seine Hand hielt.

Wütend zog Duo seine Hand weg.

„Ich glaube er ist wach, Doktor," sagte Heero mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Grad zur rechten Zeit. Dann kann ich ja mit meiner Untersuchung beginnen," kam es beinah fröhlich vom Doktor.

„Verdammt, ich bin nicht krank. Und ich muss auch nicht untersucht werden," begehrte Duo. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Und wurde von Heeros Händen mit sanfter Gewalt wieder in eine liegende Position gedrückt. „Duo, du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen. Hör endlich auf dich zu widersetzen und lass dir helfen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, der Doktor wird auch Dinge heilen können, die Sally nicht behandeln kann."

„Zum allerletzten mal Yuy, ich bin nicht krank! Und ich lass mir von dir nicht unterstellen das ich lüge! Genauso wenig lass ich mich untersuchen!" schnaubte Duo.

Jetzt mischte sich der Doktor ein. „Was auch immer du sagst Junge, du bist gerade in Ohnmacht gefallen. Normalerweise deutet das nicht auf Gesundheit hin. Lass mich dich untersuchen."

„Sally hat mich bereits untersucht. Und alles was ich hab ist ein kleiner Magen-Darm-Infekt. Nur das Mr. Paranoia das nicht wahrhaben will," Duo schrie schon fast.

„Wenn es nur ein Magen-Darm-Infekt ist, dann wird dich eine weitere Untersuchung nicht stören Duo. Wahrscheinlich kann ich den dann auch sofort heilen. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, das du wegen der Borgsignaturen krank bist. Ist es nicht besser wenn wir auf Nummer sicher gehen?" fragte der Doktor einfühlsam.

Und trotz seiner großen Wut dachte Duo nach. Auf die Idee das die Borgsignale daran Schuld sein konnten war er noch gar nicht gekommen. Aber vielleicht war das wirklich eine Erklärung. Immerhin fühlte er sich so schlapp seit die verdammten Albträume angefangen hatten. Es konnte durchaus einen Zusammenhang geben. Und er war ja nicht unvernünftig – anders als Heero anscheinend annahm. Wenn er die Gelegenheit auf eine Untersuchung mit Starfleettechnologie hatte, wer war er das er dagegen argumentierte?

„Also gut," gab er nach und ließ sich ruhig in die Kissen zurückfallen.

Auf Heeros Gesicht war unheimliche Erleichterung, aber auch ein Siegeslächeln zu erkennen. Und das trieb Duo wieder die Wände hoch. Er hatte nicht der Paranoia vom perfekten Soldaten kleingegeben. Und das musste noch mal klar gestellt werden. „Aber ich will das er geht. Er hat kein Recht bei der Untersuchung dabei zu sein."

Blanker Horror stand auf Heeros Gesicht geschrieben. „Duo..." flüsterte er.

Doch Duo drehte sich weg. Der andere hatte es verdient zu leiden. Ihn so vor allen Freunden und vor Une bloß zustellen! Zu behaupten das er lügen würde! „Ich will dich nicht dabei haben, Heero!"

Heero schien noch weiter protestieren zu wollen doch der Doktor sagte nur, „Junge, du musst den Wunsch des Patienten anerkennen. Warte bitte draußen," und mit diesen Worten schob er einen geschockten Heero aus dem Raum.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Duo zu, nahm eines der komischen Geräte zur Hand und sagte, „Und jetzt wollen wir mal sehen was du denn hast."

„Ich wiederhohle mich gerne. Ich bin nicht krank," sagte Duo stur.

„Und genau das werden wir gleich herausgefunden haben."

* * *

Vollkommen geschockt verließ Heero das Schlafzimmer. Er konnte nicht fassen das Duo ihn rausgeworfen hatte. Er hatte soviel Hass und Wut im Gesicht des anderen gesehen das er zitterte. Aber es war doch nur Duos bestem! Jetzt wo der Doktor da war würden sie die Krankheit heilen können. Wieso war Duo nur so schrecklich stur und log immer noch? Die Beweise waren doch da.

Heero sah das seine Freunde ihm erstaunt Blicke zuwarfen. „Heero, warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt? Was hat Duo? Ist es was ernstes? Seit wann wisst ihr es?" überhäufte Quatre ihn mit besorgten Fragen.

Heero schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Bitte... ich... ich möchte da jetzt nicht drüber reden. Und ich würde gern allein sein."

Quatre wollte protestieren, doch Trowa sagte, „In Ordnung, aber ihr meldet euch später, ok?"

Heero nickte nur und sah wie die anderen den Raum verließen. Seven ging in die Küche und murmelte etwas darüber das sie noch etwas zu trinken brauchte. 'Ihr meldet euch.' So wie Duo gerade reagiert hatte, gab es kein 'Ihr' mehr. Heero schluckte schwer. Wieso war Duo nur so ärgerlich auf ihn? Er tat doch nur alles um den anderen zu retten. Er verstand es nicht. Wieso konnte Duo ihm nicht vertrauen und wieso sträubte er sich so dagegen sich helfen zu lassen?

Heero hatte gewusst das Duo ärgerlich sein würde wenn er dem Doktor davon erzählte. Soviel war ihm schon durch ihren Streit heute Mittag bewusst gewesen. Aber Heero hatte es trotzdem getan. Es war die einmalige Gelegenheit Duo zu heilen, die musste er einfach ergreifen. Und jetzt war Duo sauer auf ihn. Aber wenn er überlebte, dann könnte Heero es vielleicht irgendwann in Ordnung bringen. Auf jeden Fall war es besser als die Alternative.

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig die Tür anzustarren und nicht genau zu wissen was darin vor sich ging. Duo war sein Leben, seine zweite Hälfte. Er wollte nicht von Informationen ausgeschlossen sein. Und darum beugte er sich vorsichtig vor. Als er sein Ohr gegen die Tür presste konnte er tatsächlich einige Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer hören.

Und kann erklang plötzlich Duos total aufgebrachte und geschockte Stimme, „ICH BIN WAS?" und ließ sämtliche Farbe aus Heeros Gesicht entweichen.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Einen riesigen Keks für Soryu (auch wenn sie grad auf Diät ist 'kicher') weil sie schon im ersten Kapitel richtig geraten hat! Was uns fast dazu gebracht hat vor Frust in die Tischkante zu beißen. Aber glücklicherweise ist sonst keiner auf den Zug aufgesprungen.:-)Und jetztviel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Heero riss die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und stürmte hinein. Im Moment war ihm wirklich völlig egal das Duo sauer auf ihn war und ihn nicht bei der Untersuchung dabei haben wollte. Duos Stimme hatte so fassungslos, so geschockt geklungen! Was auch immer der Doktor herausgefunden hatte, es konnte nichts gutes sein. Und deshalb gehörte er an die Seite seines Liebsten.

Im Schlafzimmer bot sich ihm inzwischen ein vollkommen anderes Bild als er es zurückgelassen hatte. Duo lag nicht mehr auf dem Bett sondern stand daneben, den Rücken an die Wand gedrückt, so als hätte er versucht vor dem Doktor zu fliehen und wäre nur bis dahin gekommen. Er starrte den Doktor aus großen weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr ernst!" rief Duo gerade und schüttelte abwehrend seinen Kopf. „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann muss ich sagen das es ein verdammt schlechter Scherz ist!"

„Duo, hör zu, ich bin selbst auch überrascht, das kannst du mir gerne glauben," erwiderte der Doc mit beruhigender Stimme, „Aber ich habe die Ergebnisse mehrmals überprüft, bevor ich dir überhaupt etwas gesagt habe. Ich würde niemals derartige Scherze machen!"

„Nein!" rief Duo und schüttelte seinen Kopf noch mehr. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein panischer Ausdruck. „Das kann nicht stimmen! Wie sollte das denn bitteschön möglich sein? Das glaube ich einfach nicht!"

Heero wurde es langsam zu bunt. Inzwischen hatte die Angst ihn in ihrem festen Griff. Was auch immer Duos Krankheit war, sie musste so schrecklich sein dass sie den ehemaligen Deathscythe Piloten völlig aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Was denn? Was ist los?" rief Heero und blickte abwechselnd von Duo zum Doktor und wieder zurück. „Was hat Duo?"

Der Doktor drehte seinen Kopf in Heeros Richtung und seufzte. „Ohje. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das sagen soll."

Duo ließ ein fast irres Lachen hören. „Wieso sagen Sie es ihm nicht so wie Sie es mir erzählt haben? Willst du wissen, was er zu mir gesagt hat, Heero?"

Heero machte einen besorgten Schritt auf Duo zu, blieb aber dann stehen, als er Duos gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Also nickte er nur in gespannter Erwartung. Endlich würde Duo ihn ins Vertrauen ziehen.

„Das wird dir echt gefallen," sagte Duo. „Ich wette nichtmal du in all deiner Paranoia wärst darauf gekommen. Er hat zu mir gesagt ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist schwanger'."

Heeros Unterkiefer klappte runter und er starrte Duo aus großen Augen an. Wie bitte, was? Hatte er das jetzt richtig gehört? Er warf dem Doktor einen fragenden Blick zu – vielleicht halluzinierte Duo ja? Doch der Doktor zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Schwanger?" fragte Heero völlig fassungslos. „Aber... aber... Duo ist doch ein Mann..."

„Ganz genau! Das ist auch das was ich diesem Quacksalber die ganze Zeit schon sage," rief Duo. „Ich bin ein Mann! Ma-ann! Männer werden nicht schwanger! Niemals!"

Der Doktor seufzte erneut. „Das weiß ich. Ich bin schließlich Arzt. Aber Duo, mein Tricorder lügt nicht. Ich habe die Messungen dreimal wiederholt, nur um sicher zu gehen. Und das Ergebnis ist eindeutig. Du bist schwanger."

Heero setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf das Bett. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Schwanger? Duo war schwanger? Heero kniff sich in den Arm um sicher zu sein, das er nicht träumte.

Duo schnaubte. „Hab ich auch schon versucht, funktioniert leider nicht," sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Heero hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Duo stand noch immer mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst da, noch immer Panik im Blick, aber der Unglauben war verschwunden. Heero ging es nicht anders. So absurd diese Schwangerschaftsgeschichte auch klang, der Doktor hatte sie noch niemals angelogen. Und welchen Grund sollte dieser auch haben, es zu tun? Noch dazu wenn diese Lüge so offensichtlich war? Es musste also die Wahrheit sein. So unglaublich es auch war.

„Und was... machen wir jetzt?" fragte Heero schließlich den Doktor.

Das MHN überlegte kurz. „Nun, ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich persönlich würde schon ganz gerne wissen wie diese Schwangerschaft zustande gekommen ist." Heero und Duo nickten beiden enthusiastisch. „Und außerdem möchte ich Duo noch etwas genauer untersuchen," fuhr der Doktor fort. „Deshalb wäre es wohl das beste, wenn ihr beide mit auf unser Schiff kommt. Einverstanden?"

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Duo, und Heero schloss sich ihm an. Heero hatte zwar noch zu genau Duos Forderung in den Ohren, das er ihn, Heero, bei der Untersuchung nicht dabei haben wollte, aber solange Duo ihn nicht ein zweites Mal hinauswerfen würde, würde ihn nichts davon abhalten können bei dieser Untersuchung dabei zu sein. Auch wenn Duo nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, so würde er Heero jetzt brauchen. Das war sicher. Und Heero würde Duo seine Unterstützung geben, ob dieser sie haben wollte oder nicht.

„Seven," rief der Doktor, und die Ex-Borg betrat das Zimmer so schnell, das Heero der Verdacht kam, das diese draußen auf dem Flur gewartet haben musste.

„Ich habe es gehört, Doktor," bestätigte Seven Heeros Vermutung. Dann tippte sie einmal leicht auf ihren Kommunikator. „Computer, vier Personen hinaufbeamen."

Nur Sekunden später fand sich Heero auf dem Föderationsraumschiff wieder. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht. Das war sehr viel schneller gegangen, als er es gewohnt war. Und auch das allbekannte fast schrille Summen hatte gefehlt.

Seven musste seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck wohl bemerkt haben, denn sie lächelte leicht und meinte, „Natürlich hat sich auch unsere Transportertechnologie in den letzten zehn Jahren stark verändert."

Heero nickte kurz, doch eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich. Er bekam auch kaum mit wie Seven sich dem Cockpit zuwandte. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und Sorge galt jetzt Duo, der mit vollkommen bleichem Gesicht neben ihm stand. Und obwohl Heero nicht wusste wie es im Moment um ihre Beziehung stand, griff er doch nach Duos Hand. Duo brauchte ihn jetzt, später konnten sie immer noch weiterstreiten.

Duos Hand fühlte sich eiskalt an und er reagierte auch überhaupt nicht auf Heeros Berührung. Stattdessen ließ er sich fast wie eine Puppe in den hinteren Teil des Schiffes führen. Während Heero zusammen mit Duo dem Doktor folgte registrierte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie sich offenbar nicht mehr im alten Delta Flyer befanden. Das Schiff war größer als das damalige Shuttle, und natürlich auch anders eingerichtet. Aber es war natürlich auch nur logisch, das sich auch die restliche Technologie weiterentwickelt hatte, nicht nur der Transporter.

„Leg dich auf die Untersuchungsliege, Duo," sagte der Doktor und wandte sich sofort einigen Geräten zu.

Duo gehorchte schweigend und streckte sich auf der Liege aus. Heero hielt noch immer seine Hand und betrachtete ihn besorgt. Duo war still – zu still. Das war nicht normal.

„In Ordnung, dann fangen wir mal an," rief der Doktor fröhlich.

Heero konnte nicht sehen, was der Doktor da genau machte, aber auf einmal erschien in der Luft über Duo eine dreidimensionale, leicht durchsichtige Abbildung von Duo. Heero blinzelte überrascht und starrte dann die Abbildung neugierig an. Und auch Duo schien sich ein wenig aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen zu haben, denn auch er sah neugierig nach oben.

„Also, dann wollen wir doch mal näher fahren," sagte der Doc und dann schien der schwebende Duo auf einmal heranzuzoomen. So seltsam das auch klang, aber ein besseres Wort fiel Heero dafür nicht ein. Plötzlich war nicht mehr der ganze Duo zu sehen, sondern nur noch ein Ausschnitt, der immer größer wurde, und dann schien die 'Kamera' direkt in Duos Körper zu fahren.

„Da hätten wir also die Gebärmutter. Erstaunlich," murmelte der Doktor. „Soweit also alles normal. Nun ja, soweit man hier wohl überhaupt von normal sprechen kann."

Heero starrte fasziniert auf das Organ das jetzt über Duo schwebte. Irgendwie hätte er sich sowas – blutiger vorgestellt. Aber natürlich war das nur eine Abbildung, da ließ man solche Details wie Blut und so weiter wohl besser weg.

Und dann zoomte das Bild noch näher heran und zeigte nun das Innere der Gebärmutter. Heero starrte mit großen Augen darauf. Das da... das war tatsächlich ein Kind. Winzig noch und kaum als Mensch zu erkennen, aber Heero wusste auch so was es war. Das war ihr Kind.

Heero schluckte und warf Duo einen kurzen Blick zu. Doch Duo erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern starrte nur mit riesigen Augen und undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Abbildung des Fötus.

Der Doktor murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin und tippte etwas in eine der seitlichen Konsolen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Duo um. „Ich werde jetzt ein paar Scans durchführen, das kennst du ja noch. Du wirst gar nichts davon spüren Duo. Bleib einfach ruhig liegen, dann werden wir schon bald wissen, wie dieses kleine Wunder hier zustande gekommen ist."

Duo nickte leicht, nahm seinen Blick aber nicht von der Abbildung über ihm. Heero begann sich jetzt wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Duo war viel zu ruhig, fast schon apathisch. Das war nicht normal, schon gar nicht für Duo. Duo war niemals ruhig oder still. Die einzigen Male als er Duo so still erlebt hatte war damals gewesen, kurz nachdem sie ihn aus dem Kollektiv befreit hatten, als er noch Two gewesen war.

Heero schluckte erneut und drückte Duos Hand. Doch Duo reagierte wieder nicht. Heero hatte fast das Gefühl, als würde Duo gar nicht wissen, das Heero dessen Hand hielt.

Die Minuten vergingen schweigend. Nur der Doktor unterbrach ab und zu die Stille, indem er Satzfetzen vor sich hinmurmelte und ab und zu „Aha!" rief. Endlich drehte er sich wieder zu Heero und Duo herum und schaltete jetzt auch endlich die dreidimensionale Abbildung aus, die Duo so hypnotisiert zu haben schien.

„Also ich bin jetzt fertig mit den Untersuchungen," verkündete der Doktor. „Und zuerst mal die guten Nachrichten: Duo ist völlig gesund. Genauso wie das Baby. Beiden geht es absolut hervorragend."

„Und was sind die schlechten Nachrichten?" fragte Heero besorgt.

„Nun ja, es sind nicht wirklich schlechte Nachrichten," antwortete der Doc. „Es ist nur seltsam. Ich konnte im Gewebe der Gebärmutter Reste von Transportersignaturen entdecken. Aber nur da. Diese Signaturen finde ich sonst nirgends in Duos Körper, und auch nicht im Fötus. Es ist mir unerklärlich wie dieses Signaturen da hinkommen." Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer, du bist jetzt in der fünften Entwicklungswoche, Duo, und wie gesagt, das Baby entwickelt sich geradezu prächtig."

Heero atmete erleichtert auf. Duo ging es gut. Duo war gesund. Und auch dem Kind ging es gut... Heero runzelte leicht die Stirn. Was hatte der Doktor da eben gesagt? Transportersignaturen? Fünfte Entwicklungswoche? Da war doch was...

„Der Transporterunfall!" rief Heero auf einmal.

Endlich schien Duo aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Er setzte sich auf, entzog Heero die Hand und blickte ihn fragend an. Heero biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, griff aber nicht noch mal nach Duos Hand.

„Welcher Transporterunfall?" fragte der Doktor.

„Duo und ich hatten vor ungefähr fünf Wochen einen kleinen Unfall mit dem Transporter," antwortete Heero. „Na gut, es war nicht wirklich ein Unfall, aber es gab während eines Notfalltransportes einige Schwierigkeiten und wir beiden haben ein paar Minuten im Musterpuffer verbracht. Kann es damit zu tun haben?"

Der Doktor wiegte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich dürfte nichts passieren wenn man nur für ein paar Minuten im Musterpuffer bleibt. Aber es könnte die Transportersignaturen erklären. Bist du dir über den Zeitpunkt sicher?"

Heero nickte.

„Nun ja, dann werden wir dem mal nachgehen, es gibt ja sicher Aufzeichnungen über den Vorfall," sagte der Doktor und tippte auf seinen Kommunikator. „Seven, können Sie Verbindung mit Commander Une aufnehmen? Wir bräuchten die Transporterprotokolle von Heeros und Duos Notfalltransport von vor etwa fünf Wochen."

„Natürlich Doktor," antwortete Seven.

Die nächsten paar Minuten vergingen wieder schweigend. Der Doktor beschäftigte sich mit irgendwas an einer der Konsolen, Duo saß auf der Liege und starrte einfach nur blind vor sich hin und Heero stand daneben und fühlte wie sein Herz immer schwerer wurde.

„Ich habe die Protokolle, Doktor," meldete sich Seven schließlich.

„Danke Seven," antwortete der Doc und rief die Protokolle auf der Konsole auf. Heero stellte sich neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls auf die angezeigten Daten. Der Doktor scrollte vorwärts, dann wieder zurück, blieb immer mal wieder an einer Stelle hängen, nur um dann die Stirn zu runzeln und wieder sprunghaft durch die Daten zu blättern.

Schließlich hielt er inne und stieß einen verblüfften Laut aus. „Das ist mir unerklärlich. So etwas ist noch niemals zuvor vorgekommen." Immer wieder schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

„Was ist?" fragte Heero besorgt.

„Nun, offenbar ist tatsächlich der Transporter an Duos Zustand schuld," antwortete der Doc. „Gewissermaßen. Während ihr beide im Musterpuffer festgesessen habt, hat sich ein winziger Teil eurer Muster vermischt. Das passiert immer mal wieder wenn Personen im Puffer gespeichert werden, das ist nicht weiter ungewöhnlich und auch nicht schlimm. Aber offenbar hat der Computer des Transporters dieses vermischte Muster dann als eigenständige Lebensform angesehen.

Ich kann nicht verstehen wieso. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist die einprogrammierte Auffassung von 'Lebensform' des Transporters ungewöhnlich eng gesteckt. Normalerweise werden solche 'Vermischungen' einfach verworfen. Jedenfalls stand der Transporter jetzt vor einem Problem. Hätte er diese 'drei' Lebensformen einfach so rematerialisiert, so hätte das für eine dieser 'Lebensformen' den Tod bedeutet – nämlich für das vermischte Muster. Es waren zwar nur ein, zwei Zellen, sie wären natürlich nicht lebensfähig gewesen, hätte der Transporter sie einfach so rematerialisiert.

Und jetzt hat der Transporter etwas wirklich verblüffendes getan. Was im Endeffekt auch euer Glück war. Denn hätte er es nicht getan, dann wäret ihr für immer im Musterpuffer verloren gewesen, da der Transporter euch solange nicht rematerialisiert hätte, solange Gefahr für eine der 'Lebensformen' bestand." Der Doktor brach ab und schüttelte erneut ungläubig den Kopf.

„Was hat der Transporter denn getan?" fragte Heero ungeduldig, als der Doktor nicht sofort weitermachen zu wollen schien.

„Er hat einfach eine Gebärmutter kreiert," erklärte das MHN. „Fragt mich nicht wie oder wieso. Offenbar hat er sich irgendwie mit dem Hauptprogramm des Replikators verbunden um das zuwege zu bringen. Und dann hat er die Gebärmutter zusammen mit der neuen, dritten 'Lebensform' einfach in eine der anderen beiden Lebensformen platziert. Es war eine 50/50 Chance wen von euch beiden es dabei erwischen würde."

Heero starrte den Doc schweigend an. Ein kurzer Blick zurück zu Duo zeigte ihm, dass dieser der Unterhaltung offenbar aufmerksam gefolgt war, denn Duo starrte den Doc jetzt auch ungläubig an.

„Ich glaub es nicht," sagte Duo dann leise, das erste Mal das er überhaupt sprach seit sie auf dem Raumschiff waren. „Du musstest auch ständig am Transporter rumfummeln, oder?"

Heero blinzelte. Offenbar sprach Duo mit ihm, obwohl er immer noch den Doktor anstarrte.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Heero verblüfft.

Endlich richtete Duo seinen Blick auf Heero. „Na was wohl. Ständig bist du dabei den Transporter 'sicherer' zu machen. Und ihn zu 'verbessern'. Sie wollen wissen, wie der Transporter im Stande war all das zu machen, Doktor? Fragen Sie doch unseren Heimwerkerkönig!" Duo deutete mit einer Hand auf Heero.

Heero machte einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Duo... hörte sich nicht gerade sehr erfreut an. Seine Stimme klang völlig emotionslos. Nicht kalt oder anklagend oder irgendwas anderes. Nein, es war nur einfach nicht die geringste Emotion darin, sie klang völlig flach. Und auch Duos Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Heero schüttelte sich kurz.

Duo gab ein kurzes, sarkastisches Lachen von sich. „Verdammt. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft mich zu schwängern, Yuy."

„Nun," warf der Doktor auf einmal laut ein und versuchte so offenbar die seltsame Stimmung zu durchbrechen, die auf einmal im Raum herrschte. „Ihr habt jetzt sicher eine Menge worüber ihr nachdenken müsst. Und dann müsst ihr euch entscheiden, was ihr tun wollt."

„Tun?" fragte Duo und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Doc.

„Ja. Es gibt jetzt eine Menge Dinge die ihr beide bedenken müsst," antwortete der Doktor. „Ich will ehrlich sein zu dir Duo. Diese Schwangerschaft wird mit Sicherheit nicht einfach werden. Der männliche Körper ist auf sowas nicht ausgelegt. Es gibt dafür keinen Präzedenzfall in der Medizin. Die hormonellen Schwankungen werden dir mit Sicherheit sehr viel stärker zusetzen als einer Frau. Und die Geburt wird auch kein Zuckerschlecken. Du musst dir darüber im klaren sein, worauf du dich da einlässt, wenn du dich für diese Schwangerschaft entscheidest. Und ob du dieses Risiko wirklich auf dich nehmen willst. Oder ob du diese Schwangerschaft nicht lieber abbrechen möchtest."

Doch Duo wies die zweite Möglichkeit nicht sofort vehement von sich, wie Heero es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Stattdessen sagte er nur ruhig, „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Tu das," antwortete der Doktor. „Und tu es gründlich. Es besteht keine Eile, du hast noch genug Zeit um eine Entscheidung zu treffen."

Duo nickte schweigend, hüpfte von der Untersuchungsliege und ging in Richtung des Transporters, ohne Heero anzusehen. Und Heero folgte ihm schweren Herzens.


	13. Kapitel 12

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Dislcaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ok, jetzt ist es also raus: Duo ist schwanger. Die einen oder anderen hatten es ja schon lange vermutet. Und nein, wir haben uns nicht kurzfristig dazu entschlossen, das stand eigentlich schon fest bevor wir mit dem Sequel angefangen hatten. Es mag sein, das einige von euch damit nicht so ganz glücklich sind - wir sind eigentlich auch keine allzugroßen Fans von mpreg. Vor allem weil die meisten mpregs absolut unrealistisch sind (ok, NOCH unrealistischer als mpreg schon von Natur aus ist 'g'), absolut kitschig und oft leider auch schlicht und ergreifend dabei nur der reinste Blödsinn verzapft wird. Aber wir haben vor, das ganze nicht in diese Sparte abrutschen zu lassen. Die Geschichte wird sich jetzt nicht hauptsächlich um die Schwangerschaft drehen, sondern weiterhin um den neuen Gegner. Duos Zustand ist nur ein Nebenhandlungsstrang - und auch wenn wir ab und zu zu dem einen oder anderen Klischee greifen werden, so hoffen wir doch, daß wir es auf eine Art und Weise rüberbringen, die es einem nicht unerträglich macht die Geschichte weiterzulesen. :-)

So, genug gequatscht, kurz gesagt hoffen wir einfach, das ihr uns weiterhin treu bleibt und erst mal seht, was wir aus der ganzen Sache machen, ne? 'zwinker'

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Duo bemerkte erst das Heero ihm folgte, als er den Transporter schon fast erreicht hatte. Nach dem was der Doktor ihm eben erzählt hatte schwirrte Duos Kopf und er war nur noch von dem unbändigen Wunsch beseelt sich in irgendeine Höhle zu verstecken und allein zu sein. Und auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt mit Heero reden. Er war viel zu verwirrt um jetzt auch noch mit seinem Partner klar zu kommen.

Und so drehte er sich zu dem anderen um und sagte in einer Stimme von der es ihn selber überraschte wie klar und deutlich sie doch klang, "Heero lass mich allein!"

"Aber," setzte der ehemalige Wing Pilot an.

Doch Duo schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und ging weiter zum Transporter. "Ich will allein sein. Und diesmal wirst du endlich meinen Wunsch berücksichtigen," zischte er über seine Schulter hinweg. Dann stellte er sich auf die Transporterfläche und befahl, "Eine Person herunterbeamen."

Noch während sich der Transporterstrahl wie ein Schleier um ihn legte meinte er zu sehen das Heero mit offenem Mund dastand und ihn verwirrt anschaute, aber Duo war sich dessen nicht sicher.

Nicht viel später materialisierte er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich zog sein Bett ihn magisch an. Er hätte sich gerne darauf gelegt und sich in seine Decken eingekuschelt, aber dann wurde ihm klar das Heero in kürze auch hier auftauchen würde. Und er wollte wirklich allein sein. Er hatte doch so viel zu bedenken.

Unwillkürlich umfasste er seinen Bauch. Plötzlich war ihm wieder eingefallen was überhaupt los war. Er hatte tatsächlich für einige Momente nicht mehr an diese ganze verzwickte Geschichte gedacht. Dafür kamen die Gedanken und die Erinnerungsfetzen von dem was der Doktor zu ihm gesagt hatte mit Vehemenz zurück.

Duo wimmerte kurz und floh beinah aus dem Raum. Nein, hier konnte er nicht bleiben. Und auch im Rest des Hause konnte er keine Ruhe finden. Er wusste zwar nicht wie er jemals wieder Ruhe finden sollte, aber das war jetzt erst mal nebensächlich. Wie es schon immer seine Art war, begann er davonzurennen um sich zu verstecken.

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er sein Haus und rannte dann einfach weiter. So weit wie ihn seine Füße trugen, beziehungsweise so weit wie es seine Kondition zuließ. Schon nach einigen Häuserblocks war er außer Atem. Und das obwohl der Doktor doch gesagt hatte das er bei bester Gesundheit wäre.

Gehetzt schaute Duo sich um, auf die Schnelle konnte er kein passendes Versteck entdecken, aber er sah das er sich nur wenige Schritte von dem nahen Park entfernt befand. Etwas langsamer ging er dorthin. Es war noch hell, aber wegen der späten Stunde war der Park - fast ein zu großes Wort, es war eher eine kleine Wiese die von den Nachbarn schön hergerichtet worden war - verlassen. Das war auch gut so, denn Duo sehnte sich wirklich nach Ruhe und Stille.

Er ging auf das Herzstück des Parks hinzu, eine Holzbank. Seufzend ließ er sich darauf nieder und lehnte seinen Kopf weit nach hinten. Seine Hände hatte er immer noch um seinen Leib geschlungen während er einfach so auf die vorbeiziehenden Wolken starrte.

Und zum ersten mal seit seiner Flucht erlaubte er sich wieder zu denken. Schwanger! Die Diagnose des Doktors hatte ihn wie einen Fausthieb getroffen. Und noch immer verspürte er das absolute Bedürfnis sich solange in den Arm zu kneifen bis dieser Alptraum zu Ende war. Er konnte nicht schwanger sein. Er war ein Mann! Männer wurden nicht schwanger! Egal was der Doktor auch sagte.

Aber er hatte das Bild des Fötus gesehen, hatte sich jede Einzelheit gemerkt. Da er sich nie mit dem Thema beschäftigt hatte, hatte Duo keine Ahnung gehabt das ein Fötus so aussah - auf ihn hatte es eher wie ein Seepferdchen gewirkt - aber es war unbestreitbar eine frühe Entwicklungsstufe eines Menschen. Und mit etwas Phantasie konnte man das sogar schon erkennen. Und das Bild war aus seinem Bauch gekommen. Er trug es in sich, dieses winzige Leben.

Vehement schüttelte Duo seinen Kopf, durch seine merkwürdige Haltung wurde ihm dabei sofort übel und deshalb setzte er sich gerade hin. Besorgt schlug er sich die Hände übers Gesicht. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein.

Ein hysterisches Kichern baute sich tief in seinem Inneren auf und wurde mehr und mehr. Er war schwanger. Er, ein Mann. Und das alles weil Heero immer wieder am Transporter gebastelt hatte. Plötzlich überschwemmte Duo eine unbändige Wut. Verdammt, wieso hatte dieser Transporter dann die neue Lebensform bei ihm eingesetzt und nicht bei dem Verursacher der ganzen Misere? "Ungerechtigkeit!" schrie Duo und machte sich damit ein wenig Luft.

Kurz darauf biss er sich heftig auf die Handkante. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er war schwanger. Und Heero und er hatten sich doch so unglaublich gestritten. So schlimm wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und das alles nur weil Heero so ein verdammt übervorsichtiger Paranoiker war. Und weil er ihm nicht geglaubt hatte als er wieder und wieder gelobte nicht krank zu sein. Aber hatte Heero ihm zugehört? Hatte er ihm geglaubt? NEIN!

Im Gegenteil! Heero hatte sich heimlich in seine Krankenakte eingehackt. Mal davon abgesehen das dies eigentlich eine Straftat war, viel schlimmer wog für Duo das Heero ihm nicht geglaubt hatte, dieser unglaubliche Vertrauensbruch! Gut, selbst in seiner schlimmsten Wut war Duo klar gewesen das Heero das nur aus Sorge um ihn getan hatte, aber trotzdem das hätte er nicht tun dürfen.

Und dann, das er so einfach vor allen anderen herausposaunte das er angeblich krank war! In dem Moment hätte Duo ihn am liebsten erwürgen mögen. Wie konnte er ihn nur vor ihren Freunden und vor ihrer Chefin derart bloß stellen? Duo war bereit gewesen ihm dafür vor versammelter Mannschaft den Marsch zu blasen. Aber leider war er dann ja ohnmächtig geworden.

Und dann hatte der Doktor tatsächlich herausgefunden das etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Und die Erklärung wie es zu diesem dreimal verfluchten 'Wunder' gekommen war, war fast noch unglaublicher als das 'Wunder' selbst. Duo fühlte sich als wenn er heute Morgen nicht in der Realität sondern in einer total abgedrehten Episode von Twilight Zone aufgewacht wäre. Das hysterische Kichern brach wieder hervor und die nächsten Minuten war Duo abwechselnd mit Heulen, Husten, Verschlucken und Lachen beschäftigt.

Als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte fingen auch seine Gedanken sofort wieder an sich im Kreis zu drehen. Schwanger! Verdammt was sollte denn jetzt werden? Er gab es gerne zu, das war eine Situation auf die er einfach nicht vorbereitet war. Er und Heero hatten nie damit gerechnet Kinder zu haben. Verdammt sie waren Kerle und sie waren schwul! Da beschäftigte man sich nicht mit diesem Thema!

Und sie hatten auch niemals das geringste Bedürfnis verspürt eine Familie zu gründen. Sie gehörten einfach nicht zu dem Familienvater-Typus. Als Quatre und Trowa vor einem Jahr verkündeten das sie sich um eine Adoption bemühen wollten, da hatten sowohl Heero als auch er den beiden zwar gratuliert und sofort gesehen das sie tolle Eltern abgeben würden, aber es hatte nicht einmal den Hauch eines Interesses gegeben so etwas selbst zu tun.

Und wie hätte das auch funktionieren sollen? Keiner von ihnen beiden war in einer Familie aufgewachsen. Was wussten sie schon davon wie man Kinder erzog? Ihnen ein Heim bot? Nichts! Weniger als Nichts! Sie würden garantiert alles verkehrt machen!

Und außerdem, sie waren beide Preventer Agenten. Sie hatten gefährliche Missionen. Wie oft war einer von ihnen beiden in Ausübung ihrer Pflicht schon verletzt worden? Wie oft hatten sie dem Tod ins Gesicht gesehen? Das konnten sie doch nicht mehr machen, wenn sie ein Kind hatten das von ihnen abhängig war. Das wäre egoistisch.

‚Oh Gott!' Duo beugte sich nach vorne und umschlang seine Knie. Er hyperventilierte und versuchte durch gezieltes Luftholen seine Atmung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ein Kind veränderte alles! Wie sollte das alles gehen?

Dann durchschoss Duo eine vollkommen neue Angst. Wer sagte denn das Heero das Kind überhaupt wollte? Es hatte ja schließlich nie Anzeichen gegeben das Heero an Kindern interessiert sein könnte. Im Gegenteil, immer wenn er auf eines der kleinen Kinder von Quatres Schwestern traf hielt er sich wohlweißlich im Hintergrund. Nicht das er unfreundlich zu den Kindern war, aber sie alle wussten das es besser war sich von dem knurrenden Mann mit der tiefen Stirnfalte im Gesicht fern zu halten. Das waren doch mehr als deutliche Zeichen das Heero nichts mit den Kleinen anfangen konnte.

Was würde das für ihre Beziehung bedeuten, wenn er dieses Kind bekam, obwohl Heero keines wollte? Wo ihre Beziehung doch sowieso gerade kompliziert genug war. Konnte er es sich erlauben einen weiteren Stressfaktor zuzulassen? Was wäre wenn sie sich deswegen trennen würden? Ein beinah körperlicher Schmerz durchzuckte Duo. Diese Vorstellung war einfach undenkbar.

Und das alles weil dieser dreimal verfluchte Transporter plötzlich aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen musste und in einem kleinen vermischten Muster ihrer Gene plötzlich eine neue Lebensform erkennen musste.

"Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhh!" schrie Duo und raufte sich die Haare.

Das war so unfair. Und er hätte am liebsten jemanden dafür nieder geschlagen. Ihm wurde dieses Problem aufgedrängt. Es hätte nie existieren dürfen. Wieso war ihnen das passiert? Wieso musste er sich hier jetzt den Kopf über seine Zukunft zerbrechen?

Er hatte nie ein Kind haben wollen. Und verdammt noch mal, als schwuler Mann sollte er dieses Problem auch gar nicht haben! Wieso wurde es ihm aufgebürdet? Er fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt, überrumpelt. Das war kein Gefühl das er mochte.

Duo wusste das sich seine Gedanken im Kreis drehten. Und obwohl er ganz sicher zu keiner Lösung für sein Problem kommen würde, konnte er auch nicht aufhören sich die selben Sätze wieder und wieder vorzukauen.

Was sollte er nur tun? Der Doktor hatte von Gefahren und Risiken gesprochen. Kein Wunder, wenn Männer Kinder kriegen sollten, dann hätte die Evolution das sicher schon vor Hundertausenden von Jahren so eingerichtet. Aber kaum spielt mal jemand mit den Sicherheitseinrichtungen des Transporters und schon wird die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge über den Haufen geworfen.

Der Doktor hatte auch gesagt, das es möglich wäre das Kind nicht zu bekommen. Duo atmete scharf ein. Theoretisch hatte Duo schon immer gefunden das jede Frau selbst entscheiden sollte ob sie Mutter werden wollte oder nicht. Aber er hätte nie gedacht mal selbst in dieses Dilemma zu kommen.

‚Mutter!' bei diesem Gedanken begann Duo wieder zu hyperventilieren. Mit großer Anstrengung gelang es ihm sich wieder zu beruhigen. Verdammt er war keine Mutter, und er würde nie eine sein!

Der Doktor hatte von Gefahren für seine eigene Gesundheit geredet. Hatte sogar durchblicken lassen das es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn er die Schwangerschaft abbrechen würde. Duo konnte das gut verstehen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung was alles schief gehen konnte, aber er glaubte dem Rat des Mediziners. Außerdem waren Schwangerschaften ja schon bei Frauen gefährlich genug. Wie sollte das dann erst bei ihm sein? Ihm und seiner von dem Transporter hergestellten Gebärmutter? Wer wusste schon wie sauber der Transporter gearbeitet hatte? Ob das Teil wirklich die ganzen neun Monate lang korrekt funktionieren würde? War er bereit sich auf dieses Risiko einzulassen?

Und was war wenn es publik wurde was ihm geschehen war? Duo konnte sich mit plötzlichem Horror genau vorstellen was die Sensationspresse daraus machen würde. Er würde zum Gespött der Leute werden. Wie eine Mutation, wie ein Monster würden sie ihn ansehen. Was das für das Kind bedeuten würde mochte sich Duo erst gar nicht vorstellen.

Aber andererseits, konnte er es tun? Wäre er imstande dieses Kind zu töten? Er hatte schon so viele Menschen getötet, aber noch nie ein Kind. Zumindest nicht wissentlich. Was hätte wohl seine Mutter getan, wenn sie die Möglichkeit für eine Abtreibung gehabt hätte?

Duo biss sich heftig auf die Handkante. Nein, er würde diesen Gedankengang nicht verfolgen. Er hatte so schon genug Probleme. Einige Tränen liefen ihm unbemerkt aus den Augenwinkeln während seine Gedanken sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehten und von neuem damit begannen ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Es musste einiges an Zeit vergangen sein, denn inzwischen war es stockfinster. Duo hockte immer noch auf der Holzbank, einer Lösung immer noch nicht näher als vor Stunden. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, und so blieb er einfach sitzen. Als ob das ihm in irgendeiner Art und Weise würde helfen können.

Plötzlich hörte er es Rascheln. Und wenige Augenblicke später spürte er wie jemand neben der Bank stand. Auch ohne das er aufblickte, wusste Duo sofort das es Heero war. Erkannte den anderen allein an seiner Präsenz.

Duo sehnte sich danach sich an Heeros Schulter anzulehnen. Der andere hatte ihm im Laufe der Jahre so oft Kraft gegeben, genau wie auch umgekehrt. Irgendwie schien es fast, als ob alle Probleme nicht halb so schlimm wären, wenn er Heero an seiner Seite hatte. Er würde sich den anderen krallen und einfach solange nicht mehr loslassen, bis sie eine Lösung für dieses Katastrophe hätten.

Aber dann fiel Duo wieder ein wie wütend er doch auf Heero war. Und so schnell würde er ihm dessen Vertrauensbruch nicht vergeben können. Das ging einfach nicht. Deshalb blieb Duo steif auf seiner Bank hocken, die Hände wieder um seinen Bauch geschlungen.

"Duo?" fragte Heero nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit des Schweigens.

Duo hob seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Das Licht war sehr begrenzt und er konnte eigentlich nur Heeros Umrisse erkennen. Nichts weiter. "Was?" entgegnete er mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Duo, willst du nicht heimkommen? Es ist kalt. Und du hast noch nichts gegessen." Nach einer weiteren Pause fügte er noch hinzu. "Bitte?"

Duo seufzte tief. Heero hatte ja Recht. Es brachte gar nichts wenn er hier störrisch hocken blieb und sich womöglich noch eine Lungenentzündung holen würde. Was haargenau zu seinem derzeitigen Glück passen würde. Also stand er auf und ging einen Schritt auf Heero zu.

Als dieser allerdings seine Hand ergreifen wollte zog Duo sie energisch zurück. "Fass mich nicht an," zischte er mit mehr Wut als es eigentlich nötig getan hätte. Dann begann er in Richtung ihres Hauses zu gehen.

Heero zögerte für einen Moment. "Duo..." begann er wieder zu sprechen.

Doch auch diesmal ließ Duo ihn nicht ausreden. "Ich will nicht darüber reden. Hast du das verstanden Heero? Kein Wort über die Sache."

"Oh... ok," stotterte Heero.

"Gut," sagte Duo und ging weiter. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber er fühlte sich ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, aber das war sicher kein Wunder, bei all den Dingen die heute geschehen waren. Duo sehnte sich nach etwas zu essen und nach seinem warmen, weichen Bett. Wenn er Glück hatte würde er sogar schlafen können ohne das sich seine Gedanken wieder im Kreis drehten. Vielleicht konnte er den Doktor ja um ein Sedativum bitten. Das würde zumindest einige kleine Probleme lösen.

Sie waren nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihrem Ziel entfernt, als Heero sich räusperte und wieder zu sprechen anfing. "Duo, was...?"

Duo stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. "Verdammt, ich hab doch gesagt das ich da jetzt nicht drüber reden will!" Wieso konnte Heero nicht ein einziges Mal seinen Wünschen nachgeben?

"Aber..."

"Nichts aber. Ich werde dir meine Entscheidung schon rechtzeitig mitteilen. Und bis dahin möchte ich deine Meinung zu dem Thema wirklich nicht hören." Duo wusste das dies nicht gerecht war. Wusste das es wahrscheinlich besser war wenn sie gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen würden. Aber er war am Ende seiner Kräfte und konnte jetzt einfach nichts mehr ertragen.

Ohne auf Heeros Reaktion zu achten stürmte Duo auf die Eingangstür zu.


	14. Kapitel 13

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wir hoffen wirklich sehr, das wir auch weiterhin immer schön unvorhersehbar bleiben. 'g' Was jetzt allerdings mit dem Kind wird, wer es letzten Endes bekommt und wie Q's Reaktion aussieht, wenn er von Duos "Krankheit" erfährt, das werdet ihr schon nachlesen müssen! 'ggg'

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Heero starrte wie blind auf den Computerbildschirm vor ihm. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, das er gar nicht wahrnahm was um ihn herum geschah.

Eigentlich ging es ihm schon so seit den unglaublichen Enthüllungen des Doktors am Vortag. Noch immer konnte er es kaum fassen. Duo war schwanger. Selbst in seinen wildesten Fieberphantasien hätte er sich so etwas nicht vorstellen können. Wie auch? So etwas war eigentlich undenkbar.

Aber es war nicht die Nachricht über Duos Zustand, die Heero so benommen machte. Im Grunde war diese Schwangerschaft auch nichts anderes als wenn Duo irgendeine schwere Krankheit hätte. Heero war sich sicher, das sie dieses Problem schon gemeinsam bewältigen könnten. Aber das Stichwort hier war ‚gemeinsam'.

Denn leider hatte er es ja geschafft, diese Gemeinsamkeit schwer zu schädigen – womöglich sogar zu zerstören. Wie immer beim Gedanken daran das er seinen Duo verloren haben könnte krampfte sich eine Hand um Heeros Herz. Und das schlimmste war, das er noch selbst dafür verantwortlich war.

Gepeinigt schloss Heero die Augen. Er wusste genau warum Duo so böse auf ihn war. Er hatte Duos Vertrauen mißbraucht. Aber er war so sehr in seiner Angst und Panik gefangen gewesen, das er vorher einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, was es für Duo bedeuten würde, wenn er sich einfach so in dessen Krankenakte hacken würde. So gesehen hatte Duo ein Recht wütend auf ihn zu sein.

Und wie wütend Duo war. Er wollte nicht mit Heero reden, er wollte Heero nicht ansehen, und schon gar nicht wollte er in Heeros Nähe sein. Duo hatte das mehr als klar gemacht. Und Heero hatte es respektiert. Musste es einfach respektieren. Er hatte Duo den Freiraum gegeben, den dieser verlangt hatte. Obwohl sich alles in ihm danach verzehrt hatte, Duo in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zumindest einen Teil dieser Sorgen und Last abzunehmen, hatte er es nicht getan.

Duo war gestern Abend sofort in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Und Heero war ihm nicht gefolgt. Stattdessen hatte er die Nacht im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch verbracht. Heero schnaubte kurz. So ein schreckliches Klischee! Noch niemals zuvor hatten sie eine Nacht getrennt voneinander verbracht, nicht seit sie vor neun Jahren ihre Liebe zueinander entdeckt hatten, nicht einmal Missionen hatten sie trennen können.

Aber genau das war geschehen. Heero hatte zum ersten Mal nicht mit Duo in seinen Armen geschlafen. Obwohl man auch nicht wirklich von schlafen reden konnte. Im Gegenteil, Heero hatte die ganze Nacht über wach gelegen, und seine Gedanken hatten sich immer wieder im Kreise gedreht.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte er das nur wieder in Ordnung bringen? Duo brauchte gerade jetzt dringend jemanden, der ihn unterstützte und ihm Kraft geben würde. Und normalerweise wäre das Heero. Doch durch seine eigene Dummheit hatte er Duos Vertrauen verloren, und deshalb ließ dieser ihn jetzt nicht mehr an sich heran.

Irgendwann Morgens war er dann aufgestanden. Und da noch immer kein Geräusch aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zu hören war, war Heero schließlich ins Büro gefahren. Was sollte er sonst tun? Bliebe er zu Hause, würde er Duo nur wieder das Gefühl vermitteln, ihn zu bedrängen.

„Yuy? Haben Sie den Bericht über den Cavanaugh-Fall?"

Heero drehte den Kopf leicht und blickte zur Tür seines Büros. Agent Baxter lehnte im Rahmen der Tür und sah Heero fragend an. Als er einen Blick auf Heeros Gesicht warf, stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab und schlenderte weiter ins Büro.

„Yuy? Tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber Sie sehen wirklich scheiße aus. Und – äh, ist Ihnen klar, das Ihr Computer gar nicht angeschaltet ist?"

Heero blinzelte und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf den Bildschirm. Baxter hatte recht, der Computer war gar nicht an. Heero war das noch gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Was ist los? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Baxter sah Heero besorgt an und lehnte sich an Heeros Schreibtisch.

„Nein... nein, alles in Ordnung," winkte Heero ab.

„Sie sehen aber nicht so aus als wäre alles in Ordnung," schnaubte Baxter. „Ist irgendwas mit Maxwell?" Sein Blick schweifte zu Duos leerem Schreibtisch.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... Es... Duo geht es... gut..."

Baxter sah ihn noch eine Weile zweifelnd an, dann antwortete er. „Sie wollen nicht darüber reden, hm Yuy? Ist wohl was privates. Aber falls Sie doch irgendwann mal jemanden brauchen, der Ihnen zuhört, ich bin für Sie da, ok?"

Heero blinzelte einmal und blickte zu Baxter hinauf. Dann nickte er leicht. „Danke. Ich... ich denk drüber nach."

„Klar, tun Sie das. Vielleicht sollten Sie besser nach Hause gehen, Yuy," sagte Baxter und stand von seinem Platz auf Heeros Schreibtisch auf. „Ich hasse es mich zu wiederholen, aber Sie sehen WIRKLICH scheiße aus." Er drehte sich um und trat auf den Flur hinaus. „Commander," hörte Heero ihn noch grüßen, bevor er aus seinem Blick verschwand.

„Er hat recht, wissen Sie," sagte Commander Une und schloß die Bürotür hinter sich.

Heero blickte seine Vorgesetzte an.

„Sie sehen wirklich – scheiße," Une verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Wort, „– aus. Ist der Doktor schon fertig mit seinen Untersuchungen? Konnte er Duo helfen?"

Heero nickte schweigend. Une blickte ihn fragend an, doch Heero reagierte nicht. Une seufzte, „Nun, offensichtlich wollen Sie nicht darüber reden. In Ordnung."

Heero nickte ihr dankbar zu und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Computerbildschirm. Une seufzte erneut.

„Heero, gehen Sie nach Hause. Sie sitzen hier nur rum und sind keinem von Nutzen. Und was auch immer mit Duo los ist, ich bin sicher das er sie dort jetzt mehr braucht als hier. Gehen Sie zu ihm. Das ist ein Befehl."

Heero ließ sich wie eine Marionette von Une aus seinem Büro scheuchen. Wenn er nicht so völlig betäubt gewesen wäre hätte er diese Situation sicherlich als mehr als nur beängstigend empfunden. So aber ließ er sich nur widerspruchslos aus dem Gebäude führen.

Wie in Trance legte er den Weg zu seinem Haus zurück. In diesem Zustand wäre es sicherlich nicht gut, Auto zu fahren, und so ließ er den Wagen einfach in der Tiefgarage stehen. Es war zwar ein langer Fußmarsch, aber Heero machte das nichts aus. Er hatte sowieso nachzudenken, und das konnte er auch ganz gut, während er nach Hause lief.

Er war der Lösung seiner Probleme noch immer nicht näher gekommen. Er vermißte Duo. Er vermißte sein Lächeln, die Wärme in seinen Augen wenn er ihn anblickte. Heero hatte nicht gewußt, das man schon nach so kurzer Zeit etwas so sehr vermissen konnte.

Irgendwie musste er es in Ordnung bringen. Irgendwie mußte er Duos Vertrauen zurückgewinnen. Irgendwie mußte er Duo wieder glücklich machen. Und vielleicht würde es ihm sogar gelingen, diese Beziehung zu retten. Diese Beziehung, die ihm soviel bedeutete.

Heero biß sich auf die Lippe. Der Gedanke Duo wirklich verloren zu haben tat so unsäglich weh. Heero wußte nicht ob er es ertragen könnte. Ob er ohne seine zweite Hälfte weitermachen könnte. Aber im Moment war nicht er derjenige der zählte. Im Moment war nur Duo wichtig.

Ein glockenhelles Lachen riß ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit. Heero hob den Kopf uns blickte sich suchend um. Er stand am Eingang zu einem kleinen Park, in dem eine Gruppe Kinder auf einem Spielplatz spielten. Mütter saßen wachsam am Rand des Spielplatzes, unterhielten sich untereinander und warfen ihren Kindern ab und zu Blicke zu.

Heeros Herz zog sich zusammen. Er hatte es bis jetzt erfolgreich vermieden über die Ursache all seiner Probleme nachzudenken. Ein Kind. Duo bekam ein Kind. Nein, Duo und er bekamen ein Kind! Der Gedanke traf ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer und ließ Heero aufkeuchen.

Er hatte sich noch niemals wirklich Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht. Wenn er ehrlich war, er hatte bis jetzt auch nie wirklich viel mit Kindern zu tun gehabt. Die wenigen Male wenn er mit Quatres Neffen und Nichten zusammengetroffen war, hatten diese sich immer möglichst fern von ihm gehalten. Heero wußte nicht woran das lag, aber irgendwie schienen die Kinder ihn nicht zu mögen.

Sie liebten ihren Onkel Quatre, turnten auf Trowa herum, tobten mit Duo durch die Gegend, und sogar mit Wufei schienen sie so eine Kameradschaft aufgebaut zu haben. Nur zu Heero sahen sie immer nur mit großen, schreckgeweiteten Augen auf, bevor sie sich hinter den Rücken ihrer Mütter versteckten.

Heero hatte das noch niemals irgendjemandem erzählt, aber die offensichtliche Angst der Kinder vor ihm verletzte ihn. Er hätte gerne gewußt, wie es war wenn sich kleine Ärmchen um seinen Hals schlangen und feuchte Küsse auf sein Gesicht gepresst wurden. Den strahlenden Gesichtern seiner Freunde zufolge mußte es ein schönes Gefühl sein.

Wie es wohl wäre, ein eigenes Kind zu haben? Heero fand diesen Gedanken zugleich beängstigend und erfreulich. Beängstigend weil er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, ob er mit einem Kind umgehen könnte. Man konnte dabei so vieles falsch machen! Und erfreulich weil es sein Kind wäre. Seines und Duos.

Allein die Vorstellung eines gemeinsamen Kindes ließ in Heero ein warmes Glücksgefühl aufsteigen. Es würde bestimmt genauso wunderschön sein wie Duo.

Erneut riß Kinderlachen Heero aus seinen Gedanken. Heero blickte auf die spielenden Kinder und sein Blick wurde wehmütig. Die Gedanken an das Kind waren ohnehin überflüssig. Dieses Kind würde es nur geben, wenn Duo sich dazu entschloß, es auch auszutragen.

Heero schloß gepeinigt die Augen. Duo hatte zwar noch nicht gesagt, wie seine Entscheidung aussehen würde, aber Heero war sich auch so schon fast sicher. Duo wollte das Kind nicht. Duo wußte es zwar nicht, aber Heero war ihm gestern gefolgt. Er hatte gesehen wie Duo auf dieser Bank gesessen und was dieser in all den Stunden in denen er dort saß durchgemacht hatte. Hatte gesehen wie Duo abwechselnd geschluchzt, hysterisch gelacht und sich gepeinigt vor- und zurückgewiegt hatte.

Und alles was Heero hatte tun können war dazustehen und tatenlos mit anzusehen, wie Duo von diesen Problemen praktisch innerlich zerrissen wurde. Heero hatte es fast nicht ertragen und wäre am liebsten hingegangen, um Duo in seinen Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, das schon irgendwie alles gut werden würde.

Aber er hatte gewußt, das Duo ihn nicht in seiner Nähe haben hatte wollen, und so hatte er nur von weitem über ihn gewacht. Denn das schien das einzige zu sein, was er noch tun konnte.

Heero ließ den Kopf sinken und setzte seinen Weg fort. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich noch länger etwas vorzumachen. Duo hatte ihn so haßerfüllt angesehen. Duo wollte das Kind nicht. Und wenn Heero Duo wirklich liebte – und das tat er – dann gab es nur eines, was er jetzt tun könnte. Er mußte Duo seine Freiheit geben. Das letzte was dieser jetzt gebrauchen könnte wäre noch weiterer Druck von Heeros Seite.

Duo mußte seine Entscheidungen frei und selbst treffen können. Und wenn es bedeutete, das Heero ihn loslassen mußte, dann würde er das tun. Egal wie sehr sein Herz dabei auch blutete.

* * *

Duo lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Wo war Heero nur? Als Duo heute Morgen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gekommen war, war Heero bereits weg gewesen. Duo war verblüfft durch das ganze Haus gelaufen, aber er hatte Heero nirgends gefunden.

Es hatte ihn schon etwas überrascht, das Heero am Vorabend nicht noch einen weiteren Versuch unternommen hatte mit ihm zu sprechen. Duo hatte halb befürchtet, das Heero auch ins Schlafzimmer kommen würde. Er hätte niemals in Ruhe nachdenken können, wenn Heero neben ihm im Bett gelegen hätte.

Und obwohl Duo eigentlich vorgehabt hatte wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu finden, war er dennoch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen. Wie auch? Der Doc und Seven waren bereits unterwegs gewesen, also hatte er sich nicht einfach vom Doktor ein Schlafmittel geben lassen können. Und alles hin- und herwälzen hatte nicht genützt, er war immer noch nicht zu einer Lösung gekommen. Wollte er das Kind? Oder wollte er es nicht? Darauf schien es letztlich hinauszulaufen.

Duo war sich inzwischen mehr als sicher, das er das Kind nicht töten könnte. Er würde es niemals mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren können ein unschuldiges Leben auszulöschen. Nicht wissentlich und vor allem nicht jetzt im Frieden. Aber trotz dieser Entscheidung wußte er immer noch nicht, ob er wirklich bereit war Vater zu sein. Sicherlich gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten, oder? Vielleicht eine Adoption, oder...

Ach, Duo wußte auch nicht was es für Möglichkeiten gab. Aber gegen Morgen war ihm klar geworden, das er diese Entscheidung nicht allein treffen konnte. Es war immerhin auch Heeros Kind. Heero hatte dabei ein genauso großes Mitspracherecht wie er selbst. Und wenn Duo ehrlich war, dann wollte er auch dringend mit Heero reden. Alles erschien ihm immer klarer und einfacher, wenn er mit Heero darüber sprach. Vielleicht fanden sie ja gemeinsame eine Lösung.

Und sie mußten miteinander sprechen. Nicht nur über die Sache mit dem Kind, sondern auch über ihren Streit davor. Sie mußten zuerst dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen, bevor sie sich anderen Dingen zuwenden konnten. Duo war sich sicher, wenn sie nur miteinander redeten, dann würden sie diesen Streit beilegen können. Ganz bestimmt. Duo wollte einfach nicht glauben, daß diese Unstimmigkeit das Ende ihrer Beziehung bedeuten könnte. So leicht beendete man doch keine so große Liebe, oder?

Aber er hatte Heero nicht finden können. Wieso war er nicht zuhause? Einen Moment hatte das Duo völlig verwirrt, doch dann war ihm eingefallen, was er Heero gestern alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und vor allem in was für einem Tonfall.

Wenn er daran zurückdachte, wollte Duo sich am liebsten selbst treten. Ja, er war verletzt und verstört gewesen, und das war auch der Grund dafür gewesen, das er diese Dinge auf diese Weise gesagt hatte. Aber wußte Heero das auch?

Was wenn er gegangen war? Was wenn er Duo schon verlassen hatte? Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn so sehr geschockt, das er für eine Sekunde wie gelähmt einfach nur dastand und nichts tun konnte. Dann hatte er im Preventers-Hauptquartier angerufen und mit Erleichterung erfahren, das Heero im Büro war.

Doch als er sich hatte durchstellen lassen wollen, wurde ihm mitgeteilt, das Agent Yuy das Gebäude offenbar gerade verlassen hatte. Und auch über das Handy war Heero nicht zu erreichen gewesen, das Mobiltelefon war offenbar abgeschaltet. Seitdem waren Stunden vergangen. Stunden in denen Duo nicht wußte, wo Heero war. Inzwischen war Duo kurz davor die Wände vor Sorge hochzugehen.

Das Geräusch eines sich drehenden Schlüssels ließ Duo herumfahren und zur Haustür stürmen. Heero! Es war tatsächlich Heero der da zur Haustür hereinkam! Gott sei Dank! Duo atmete erleichtert auf.

„Heero!" rief er und ging einen Schritt auf Heero zu. „Wo warst du so lange? Im Hauptquartier haben sie mir gesagt, das du schon vor Stunden das Büro verlassen hast."

Heero hob den Kopf und blickte ihn aus müden Augen bewegungslos an. „Ich... bin spazieren gegangen."

„Was?" fragte Duo ungläubig. „Bist du etwa den ganzen Weg vom Büro hierher zu Fuß gegangen?"

Heero nickte, zog seine Jacke aus und ging schweigend voran ins Wohnzimmer. Duo runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm. Irgendwas stimmte mit Heero nicht.

„Duo... wir müssen reden." Im Wohnzimmer angekommen drehte Heero sich um und blickte Duo mit immer noch völlig emotionslosen Augen an.

Duo bekam ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Langsam nickte er und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Was auch immer jetzt kam, er glaubte nicht das er das stehend hören wollte.

„Duo, ich... ich weiß, das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe," fing Heero an. „Ich hätte nicht hinter deinem Rücken in deine Krankenakte hacken sollen. Es spielt keine Rolle warum ich es getan habe, ich weiß es war falsch. Und es tut mir leid. Du hast jedes Recht wütend auf mich zu sein. Und ich weiß, das ich dadurch dein Vertrauen in mich zerstört habe. Und ich bedaure es sehr, glaub mir."

Heero schloß für einen Moment die Augen, dann fuhr er fort, „Aber das ist im Moment nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist dieses Problem das wir jetzt haben. Das... das Kind." Heeros Stimme war bei diesem letzten Wort kaum noch ein Flüstern und Duo spürte, wie sich eine eisige Hand um sein Herz schloß.

„Ich weiß du mußt darüber nachdenken, was du jetzt deswegen tun willst," redete Heero weiter. „Und was immer es auch ist, es ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung, Duo. Tu was du für richtig hältst, ich werde dir da in keiner Weise reinreden."

Duo erstarrte. Er hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Befürchtung. Heero wollte das Kind nicht. Er hielt es für ein Problem. Ein Problem das offenbar nur Duo etwas anging. Und in diesem Moment, in dieser Sekunde als Duo klar wurde, das Heero das Kind, ihr gemeinsames Kind nicht wollte, in dieser Sekunde wurde ihm gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes klar: er selbst wollte es.

Er wollte dieses Kind! Und zwar nicht nur zur Welt bringen, nein, er wollte es behalten! Es war sein Kind! Seins und Heeros! Ein Teil von ihm und ein Teil von Heero! Wie könnte er es da jemals hergeben? Es gehörte ihm, ihm und Heero! Aber Heero wollte es nicht! Und bei diesem Gedanken schloß sich die Hand um sein Herz ein wenig fester und drehte es in seinem Brustkorb einmal herum.

Doch Heero war offenbar noch nicht fertig, denn er sprach weiter, „Ich... ich... Du willst jetzt sicherlich in Ruhe nachdenken. Ich hole nur ein paar von meinen Sachen, dann bin ich weg. Ich werde dich nicht länger stören." Er brach ab und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er schließlich, dann wandte er sich ab und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Duo saß völlig erstarrt auf dem Sessel und starrte blind auf die Stelle, an der Heero soeben noch gestanden hatte. Heero wollte gehen. Heero wollte ihn verlassen. Duo sah auf den Boden hinab und erwartete halb, dort die blutigen Überreste seines Herzens zu erblicken. Denn genauso fühlte es sich an. Als ob ihm sein Herz soeben aus der Brust gerissen worden war.

Nein, nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das DURFTE nicht sein! Bitte nicht! Vorsichtig stand Duo auf und taumelte auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Vielleicht hatte er das ganze ja auch nur falsch verstanden? Aber als er endlich in der Tür ankam, sah er das Heero eine Tasche auf ihr Bett gestellt hatte und gerade dabei war zu packen.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So böse wie wir immer tun sind wir gar nicht. Und ihr habts ja jetzt auch überstanden, die böse Woche ist um, der noch bösere Cliffie überstanden und jetzt sind wir echt gespannt auf eure Reaktionen! 'g'

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Duo schloß entsetzt die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er mußte sich geirrt haben, das konnte nicht wahr sein! Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich an dem Bild vor ihm nichts verändert. Heero war immer noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer und stopfte wahllos irgendwelche Klamotten in die Tasche.

Tränen stiegen in Duos Augen und seine Kehle schmerzte. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie hatte nur alles so furchtbar aus dem Ruder laufen können? Warum... Einen Moment. Heero stopfte wahllos irgendwelche Sachen in seine Tasche?

Duo blinzelte aufgeregt die aufsteigenden Tränen weg. Heero stopfte niemals irgendetwas einfach so in eine Tasche. Heero plante immer präzise im voraus, legte eine genaue Liste an mit allem, was er einpacken wollte, und dann wurden auch wirklich nur diese Dinge in die Tasche gelegt. Und zwar sorgfältig gefaltet – was Duo normalerweise in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Und selbst wenn sich Duo nicht vorstellen konnte, das Heero auch hierfür eine Liste aufgestellt hatte, so hätte er dennoch niemals einfach so seine Kleidung in die Tasche gestopft. Und wenn sich Duo nicht ganz irrte, dann hatte Heero soeben einen Stapel von Duos T-Shirts eingepackt. Das war mehr als seltsam.

Vorsichtig ging Duo ein paar Schritte in das Schlafzimmer hinein und versuchte einen Blick auf Heeros Gesicht zu werfen. Doch Heero hielt den Kopf gesenkt und seine Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, so dass Duo nichts erkennen würde.

„Heero?" fragte Duo leise, in der Hoffnung Heero würde ihn ansehen. Doch stattdessen versteifte sich Heero und drehte sein Gesicht schnell zur Seite, so daß Duo nur den Hinterkopf sehen konnte.

Jetzt wußte Duo sicher das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten trat er an Heero heran, packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn leicht zu sich her. Und obwohl Heero noch immer versuchte sein Gesicht von ihm abgewandt zu halten, konnte Duo es trotzdem sehen. Tränen.

Geschockt taumelte Duo ein paar Schritte zurück. Heero weinte? Konnte das sein? Duo konnte es kaum glauben. Heero weinte? Duo konnte an einer Hand abzählen wie oft Heero schon geweint hatte, und er würde dabei mehr als einen Finger übrigbehalten. Hier stimmte etwas ganz eindeutig nicht.

„Heero?" fragte Duo erneut. Er würde dem jetzt auf den Grund gehen. Es stand einfach viel zu viel auf dem Spiel als das er es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen könnte. „Was ist los?"

Doch Heero antwortete nicht, sondern stand einfach weiter so da, mit abgewandtem Gesicht. Duo trat wieder einen Schritt näher.

„Heero, rede mit mir."

Immer noch keine Reaktion von Heero. Duo packte Heero erneut an der Schulter, hob die andere Hand und versuchte Heeros Gesicht zu sich zu drehen. Er mußte Heeros Augen sehen, um zu wissen, wie dieser reagierte.

Doch Heero ließ sein Gesicht nicht einfach so drehen. Er wehrte sich gegen Duos Hand, und je mehr Duo presste, desto mehr lehnte Heero sich zurück, um aus Duos Griff zu entkommen. Das ging so weit bis Heero schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf das Bett fiel – und Duo direkt auf ihn drauf.

Eine Weile zappelten sie beide herum – Heero in dem Versuch von Duo wegzukommen, und Duo möglichst darauf bedacht, einen Blick in Heeros Gesicht zu werfen. Dann wurde Duo mit einem Mal bewußt wie absurd das war was sie gerade taten.

„Oh verdammt, das ist doch schwachsinnig!" fluchte Duo, rollte sich von Heero runter und blieb auf dem Rücken neben ihm liegen. Heero hörte ebenfalls auf sich zu winden. Er lag einfach nur so da, die Füße noch immer auf dem Boden und sein Gesicht immer noch abgewendet.

„Heero," sagte Duo leise und starrte an die Decke. „Was ist los? Sag es mir bitte. Ich versteh es nicht."

Nach einer langen Weile des Schweigens, in der Duo schon annahm das Heero wieder nichts sagen würde, antwortete dieser schließlich, „Es ist nichts."

„Es ist nichts?" rief Duo. „Du willst mich verlassen, wie kannst du da sagen das es nichts ist?"

„Was?" fragte Heero und drehte jetzt endlich sein Gesicht in Duos Richtung. „Ich will dich doch nicht verlassen! Glaub mir, das ist das letzte was ich will!"

„Und wie würdest du das hier dann nennen? Du sagst mir das du gehen willst und packst deine Sachen! Für mich sieht es verdammt danach aus als ob du mich verlassen willst." Duo war kurz davor zu schluchzen.

„Das will ich nicht! Ich... ich..." Heero brach ab und Duo blickte ihn an. Er hatte tatsächlich richtig gesehen vorhin. Heero hatte Tränenspuren im Gesicht und sah so aus, als würde er gleich wieder anfangen zu weinen.

„Warum tust du es dann?" flüsterte Duo.

„Ich... weil es das ist was du willst," antwortete Heero und seine Stimme klang vollkommen gebrochen.

„Nein... nein!" Duo setzte sich auf und blickte auf Heero hinab. „Moment mal, wie kommst du darauf? Ich will nicht das du gehst!"

„Du hast es aber gesagt. Du wolltest nicht mit mir reden. Du wolltest mich noch nicht einmal sehen. Und ich kann es verstehen, es ist schließlich meine eigene Schuld," sagte Heero tonlos. „Ich... ich wollte es dir nur einfacher machen. Damit du mich nicht noch mehr haßt. Ich..."

„Heero..." flüsterte Duo tonlos. „Ich... So habe ich es nicht gemeint! Ich will nicht das du gehst! Und ich hasse dich nicht! Ich könnte dich niemals hassen!"

Heero setzte sich nun auch auf und blickte Duo an. „Ist das wahr?"

Duo nickte.

„Du haßt mich nicht?" flüsterte Heero, und ein fast hoffnungsvoller Blick stahl sich in seine Augen.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf.

Heero fing an zu zittern, dann streckte er die Arme aus und zog Duo in eine feste Umarmung. „Duo," flüsterte Heero und vergrub sein Gesicht in Duos Nacken. Duo legte die Arme um Heero, schloß die Augen und erlaubte sich ein kleines, erleichtertes Seufzen. Offenbar war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

„Ich liebe dich," murmelte Heero und Duo verstärkte seine Umarmung. Er presste seine Augen noch fester zusammen und konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, das ihm ein paar Tränen entkamen. „Ich liebe dich auch," flüsterte er.

Heero hob seinen Kopf, lehnte sich etwas zurück und blickte Duo fragend ins Gesicht. Offenbar fand er was er suchte, denn schließlich stahl sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht, und dann beugte Heero sich vor und küßte Duo.

Duo lehnte sich in den Kuß. Es war ein zarter, fast scheuer Kuß, nur Lippen an Lippen, und doch sagte er mehr aus als es ein leidenschaftlicher Kuß je könnte. Es lag Zärtlichkeit darin, Geborgenheit und Liebe. Vor allem Liebe.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich an. Heero hob eine Hand, legte sie an Duos Wange und wischte mit dem Daumen über eine der Tränen, die sich noch immer dort befand. Duo ahmte diese Bewegung bei Heero nach.

„Wir sind beide ganz schön erbärmlich, was?" flüsterte Duo und lehnte seine Stirn an Heeros Stirn. Heero nickte, dann umarmte er Duo wieder.

Duo kletterte auf Heeros Schoß um ihm noch näher zu sein. Noch vor Minuten hatte er befürchtet, er hätte Heero verloren. Noch vor Minuten hatte er sich so schrecklich gefühlt wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Und obwohl er Heeros Arme um sich spüren konnte, war es dennoch nicht genug für Duo. Er brauchte jetzt mehr zur Beruhigung. Zur Bestätigung das alles wieder gut werden würde.

Langsam streichelte Duo über Heeros Rücken während er gleichzeitig anfing an dessen Nacken zu knabbern. Heero erschauerte leicht in Duos Armen. Immer höher wanderte Duo, über Heeros Kinn, bis er schließlich dessen Mund erreichte.

Im Gegensatz zum vorherigen war dieser Kuß eindeutig von leidenschaftlicher Natur. Während ihre Zungen sich duellierten waren Duos Hände nicht unbeschäftigt. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe an Heeros Hemd, schob dann schnell seine Hände hinein und spürte endlich Heeros nackte Haut.

Heero stöhnte leise und vertiefte den Kuß. Seine Zunge streichelte die empfindliche Oberseite von Duos Mundinnenraum und seine Hände schlossen sich fester um Duos Taille.

Atemlos unterbrach Duo den Kuß, sah Heero kurz in die Augen, dann ergriff er das Ende seines eigenen T-Shirts und zog es sich mit einem Ruck über den Kopf. Sofort kehrten seine Hände zurück zu Heero und begannen an dessen Hemd zu ziehen und zu zerren, während sein Mund sich erneut über Heeros Mund schloß.

„Duo..." murmelte Heero zwischen den Küssen. „... sollten wir... nicht... nicht besser reden?"

„Später," flüsterte Duo bestimmt, „wir reden später."

Heero sah ihn eine Sekunde lang prüfend an, dann küßte er ihn wieder und ergriff mit beiden Händen Duos Hintern. Duo stöhnte tief in Heeros Mund und rieb sich aufreizend an dessen Körper. Mit einem Ruck zog er Heeros Hemd runter, kämpfte ein wenig mit den Ärmeln – weder Heero noch Duo hatten daran gedacht, die Knöpfe an den Ärmeln zu öffnen und so waren Heeros Hände darin gefangen – und warf es dann ebenfalls hinter sich auf den Boden.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen strich Duo über Heeros nackten Oberkörper, versuchte gleichzeitig alles zu berühren und konnte dennoch nicht genug bekommen. „Heero," seufzte Duo, „ich brauch dich. Ich will dich. Jetzt."

Hastig entledigten sie sich ihrer restlichen Bekleidung, und als Duo diesmal auf Heeros Schoß kletterte konnte er endlich alles von Heero spüren, ohne die störende Kleidung dazwischen. Ihre Lippen suchten und fanden sich, ihre Körper rieben sich aneinander, und als ihre Erektionen sich berührten durchströmte unglaubliche Hitze Duos Körper.

Heeros Hände griffen nach Duos Zopf und öffnete ihn mit fliegenden Fingern. Als die Haare endlich frei über Duos Rücken flossen vergrub Heero die Hände darin und zog Duo noch enger an sich. Langsam strichen seine Hände tiefer über Duos Rücken, fanden seinen Hintern und begannen die weichen Hügel zu kneten.

Duo stöhnte laut und rieb sich noch heftiger an Heeros Körper. Sein Mund wanderte an Heeros Kinn über seine Kehle hinab zu der Stelle, an der die Schulter in den Hals überging. Hungrig saugte er sich dort fest, spürte Heeros schnellen Puls unter seinen Lippen und leckte zärtlich darüber.

Dann endlich griff Heero nach dem Gleitgel und benetzte seine Finger damit. Langsam kreisten sie um Duos enge Öffnung und glitten schließlich vorsichtig hinein. Duo stöhnte erneut und bewegte sich Heeros Fingern entgegen.

„Heero," keuchte er und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als Heeros Finger mit perfekter Sicherheit seine Prostata fanden. „Jetzt Heero! Ich bin bereit! Jetzt!" befahl Duo.

Heero zog seine Finger heraus, hob Duos Becken ein wenig an, brachte sich in Position und glitt dann mit einer langsamen Bewegung in Duos Körper. Als er völlig versunken war, hielt er inne und hinderte auch Duo daran sich zu bewegen indem er dessen Hüften festhielt.

Duo öffnete die Augen und blickte auf Heero hinab. Heero sah ihm tief in die Augen, hob eine Hand um ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und sagte dann mit ernster Stimme, „Ich liebe dich, Duo."

Ein zärtliches Lächeln legte sich auf Duos Gesicht. Er senkte seinen Kopf und presste einen kurzen Kuß auf Heeros Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Die Hände noch immer um Heeros Gesicht gelegt, den Blick noch immer mit Heeros Blick verwoben begann Duo sich zu bewegen. Langsam ließ er Heero fast ganz aus sich herausgleiten, bevor er sich wieder senkte und ihn komplett in sich aufnahm. Heero unterstützte ihn indem er ihn mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte hielt und seine Bewegungen steuerte.

Immer schneller wurde der Rhythmus, immer lauter die Geräusche die beide von sich gaben, und immer ungeduldiger wurde Duo. „Heero," stöhnte er, „schneller! Härter! Bitte!"

Heero gehorchte und steigerte den Rhythmus noch mehr. Immer öfter traf er Duos süßen Punkt und Duo klammerte sich mit Armen und Beinen fest an Heero. Heero legte eine Hand auf Duos Rücken um ihn zu stützen, drehte sich zur Seite so daß Duo mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett zu liegen kam. Dann schlang er einen Arm unter Duos Knie, legte es auf seine Schulter und öffnete Duo so noch mehr. Mit gesteigerter Intensität begann er in Duo zu stoßen, und durch die neue Position konnte er tiefer eindringen als zuvor.

Duo warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie laut auf. Heero bewegte sich in ihm, füllte ihn aus, pulsierte tief in ihm und trieb Duo immer näher dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Als er ihn schließlich erreichte, rief er Heeros Namen und ergoß sich über seinen Bauch. Heero folgte ihm nur Augenblicke später und brach anschließend heftig atmend auf Duo zusammen.

Mit einem trägen Lächeln schloß Duo die Arme und Beine fest um Heero und streichelte ihm über den feuchten Nacken. Irgendwann begann Heero sich wieder zu rühren, schnappte sich ein paar Papiertücher von ihrem Nachtkästchen und säuberte sich und Duo. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Duos Schulter und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

Minutenlang lagen sie einfach nur so da, schweigend, und hielten sich streichelnd in den Armen. Schließlich seufzte Duo lautlos. „In Ordnung. Jetzt reden wir."

Heero nickte, nahm seinen Kopf aber nicht von Duos Schulter. „Ich habe gemeint was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dein Vertrauen mißbraucht habe."

Duo biß sich auf die Unterlippe. „Warum hast du es denn nur getan?" fragte er leise.

„Weil ich solche Angst hatte," war Heeros ebenso leise Antwort. „Ich hatte so unendliche Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich war mir so sicher das du krank sein müßtest. Du bist sonst so gut wie nie krank, und wenn doch, dann erholst du dich immer schnell. Aber diesmal war es anders. Und du wolltest nicht mit mir reden. Jedesmal wenn ich dich darauf angesprochen habe, hast du mich irgendwie abgewimmelt. Ich dachte..." Heero brach ab und Duo schwieg ebenfalls. Er spürte das Heero noch nicht fertig war.

Schließlich sprach Heero weiter, „Ich dachte, du wärst schwer krank und wüßtest es, wolltest es mir aber nicht sagen, um mich nicht zu beunruhigen. Also hab ich die Dinge selbst in die Hand genommen. Ich wußte daß du wütend werden würdest, wenn du rausfinden würdest das ich in deine Krankenakte gehackt habe. Aber ich hab es trotzdem getan. Ich dachte, ein lebendiger aber wütender Duo wäre besser als..." Heero brach ab und fuhr dann fort, „Ich dachte, solange du nur am Leben wärst und es dir wieder gut ginge, könnte ich es irgendwann wieder gut machen. Es tut mir leid, Duo."

„Oh Heero," flüsterte Duo und schloß die Arme fester um ihn. „Ich würde dich niemals im Dunkeln lassen, wenn es um so etwas ernsthaftes ginge."

„Ich weiß," antwortete Heero, „Ich war einfach in Panik. Es tut mir so leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Duo fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam durch Heeros weiches Haar. „Ja. Und ich muß mich auch bei dir entschuldigen, Heero."

Heero hob den Kopf und sah Duo stirnrunzelnd an. „Wofür?"

„Dafür wie ich dich gestern behandelt habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid," Duo sah Heero ernst in die Augen. „Ich habe das alles wirklich nicht so gemeint, wie es klang. Ich war einfach nur so wütend und so überfahren von der ganzen Situation – erst unser Streit, dann die Nachricht das die Borg wieder aktiv sind und danach die mehr als verblüffende Neuigkeit über meinen – Zustand. Das war ein Schlag nach dem anderen, und ich war nur noch auf Abwehr gestellt. Ich hab einfach nach jedem ausgeschlagen der da war – und das warst leider du. Es tut mir leid, Heero."

„Nein, du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen, Duo," antwortete Heero. „Du stehst unter ziemlich viel Druck im Moment. Das verstehe ich. Und ich wollte es dir leichter machen. Darum wollte ich..."

„Darum wolltest du mich verlassen," vollendete Duo leise Heeros angefangenen Satz.

„Ich wollte es nicht," sagte Heero und schloß die Augen, einen gepeinigten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Aber ich hätte es getan, weil ich dachte das es dir hilft."

„Gott, Heero, es hätte mir garantiert nicht geholfen wenn du mich verlassen hättest," sagte Duo, gepeinigt allein von der Vorstellung. „Ich liebe dich, und ich brauche dich. Es hätte mich zerstört."

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, wenn du es nicht willst," sagte Heero. Dann blinzelte er. „Das hab ich dir schon einmal versprochen, erinnerst du dich?"

Duo nickte. Heero legte eine Hand an Duos Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen leicht über Duos Lippen. Duo schloß kurz die Augen und lehnte sich in die Liebkosung, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah Heero direkt an. „Ich will nicht das du mich verlässt, Heero."

Heero lächelte erleichtert und küßte Duo leicht. Dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf Duos Schulter und schmiegte sich eng an Duos Körper.

„Heero, keine Geheimnisse mehr, ok? Ich werde dir nichts vorenthalten – egal wie schlimm es auch sein mag, ob es um meine Gesundheit oder etwas anderes geht. Und du wirst dich nicht mehr hinter meinem Rücken in meine Krankenakte hacken oder sowas wenn du dir wieder Sorgen machst."

„Das werde ich nicht, Duo," sagte Heero erstickt. „Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nie wieder tun. Der Preis dafür ist viel zu hoch."

Duo lächelte und streichelte über Heeros Kopf. „Wir werden einfach darüber sprechen wenn wir uns Sorgen machen, ok? Offen und ehrlich. Ich will nie wieder so einen Tag erleben wie gestern."

Heero nickte, und die nächsten Minuten lagen sie wieder einfach nur schweigend da. Heero hatte ein Bein um Duo geschlungen und streichelte mit einer Hand träge und fast selbstvergessen über Duos Bauch.

„Heero?" flüsterte Duo irgendwann.

„Hm?" fragte Heero mit schläfriger Stimme.

„Willst du..." Duo biß sich auf die Lippe. „Willst du das Kind wirklich nicht?"

Heero erstarrte und hörte auf über Duos Bauch zu streicheln. Nach einer Ewigkeit fragte er schließlich, „Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

„Du... du hast vorhin gesagt, dass es nur meine Entscheidung wäre, was mit dem Kind geschieht. So als ob es dich gar nichts angeht." Duos Stimme war ein so leises Flüstern, das sie kaum zu hören war.

„Offen und ehrlich, hm?" Heero seufzte. „Ich habe das nur gesagt, weil ich dich nicht beeinflussen wollte. Ich wollte dass du deine Entscheidung ohne Druck von außen treffen kannst. Damit du dich nicht gezwungen fühlst, etwas zu tun, nur weil ich es will."

Duo schwieg eine Weile. Dann flüsterte er, „Ja, aber was willst du? Ich habe zwar meine Entscheidung schon getroffen, aber ich will – ich muß – wissen was du zu dem Kind sagst, Heero."

Heero seufzte. „Ich... ich will es. Ich will das Kind."

„Wirklich?" fragte Duo. Er konnte spüren wie Heero auf seiner Schulter nickte.

„Natürlich. Wie könnte ich es nicht wollen? Es ist doch ein Teil von dir, Duo! Es ist unser Kind."

Duos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Heero wollte ihr Kind! Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Heeros Haaren und presste einen kurzen Kuß auf Heeros Kopf.

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun?" fragte Heero leise.

„Was wohl," antwortete Duo, noch immer ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht. „Wir werden es behalten."

Heero hob den Kopf und sah Duo wieder an. „Wirklich? Du willst das Kind auch?"

Duo nickte und Heero erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann legte er seine Stirn auf Duos Stirn ab. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Was ist mit den Risiken für dich, von denen der Doktor gesprochen hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Duo. „Aber ich kann dieses Kind nicht töten. Auf keinen Fall. Und was die Risiken angeht – vielleicht wird es nicht so schlimm. Wir werden auf jeden Fall nochmal mit dem Doktor reden müssen. Er kann uns dann sicherlich noch genaueres dazu sagen. Aber Heero – eins musst du mir versprechen, wenn ich dir sage das es mir gut geht, dann musst du das auch akzeptieren. Wenn ich sage das es mir gut geht, oder das ich etwas machen kann, dann stimmt das auch."

Heero zögerte kurz und Duo fuhr fort, „Wir haben gerade einen wichtigen Fall zu lösen. Und möglicherweise sind die Borg wieder aktiv. Wir werden vielleicht wieder kämpfen müssen. Und ich will nicht das du versuchst mich davon auszuschließen. Mich in Watte zu packen, nur wegen dem Kind. Solange es mir gutgeht und ich noch dazu in der Lage bin, werde ich mich bestimmt nicht irgendwo verstecken und euch alleine in den Kampf ziehen lassen."

Heero seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche es. Aber wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann sagst du es. Freiwillig, ohne das dich jemand dazu zwingen muß. Und du schonst dich wenn möglich. Versprich es."

Jetzt war es an Duo zu seufzen. „Versprochen. Ich werde dir zuhören wenn du meinst das ich mich mehr schonen sollte. Und wenn du gute und vernünftige Argumente bringst, lasse ich mich auch überzeugen. Aber keine Versuche mich hinter meinem Rücken suspendieren zu lassen oder sowas, ok?"

„Ok," Heero nickte.

„Gut," sagte Duo. Dann gähnte er. „Ich glaube, ich bin echt müde. Ich hab die letzte Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen."

„Ich auch nicht," sagte Heero, legte sich wieder neben Duo und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Das sollten wir jetzt nachholen. Schließlich haben wir morgen eine Menge zu tun. Wir müssen mit dem Doktor reden. Und mit Une. Ich schätze, sie muß darüber Bescheid wissen."

„Hm," machte Duo. „Denk jetzt nicht darüber nach. Das machen wir alles morgen. Jetzt schlafen wir." Und mit diesen Worten schmiegte er sich enger an Heero.


	16. Kapitel 15

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna und Laren  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Tjaha, sie sind wieder versöhnt! Ihr habt doch nicht echt geglaubt, das wir die beiden auseinanderbringen, oder? Wir sind vielleicht gemeine Sadisten, aber nicht grausam! ;-)))) Ok, schreibt uns wieder jede Menge Reviews, wir brauchen sie! 'sucht'

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

Duo wurde urplötzlich wach. Er blinzelte kurz orientierungslos bevor ein inzwischen bekanntes Grummeln in seinem Magen ihm genau anzeigte was ihn geweckt hatte. Eilig wand er sich aus Heeros Armen und hastete ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen ging er sofort vor der Toilette in die Knie und übergab sich.

Oh Gott, er hasste das! Er würgte und spuckte noch einige Momente weiter, bis er plötzlich die verschlafene Stimme von Heero hörte. „Duo?" fragte er.

Duo sah sich kurz um und entdeckte seinen Partner der im Türrahmen stand. Duo verzog seinen Mund zu einem fast gezwungenen Lächeln und versuchte zu scherzen, „Zumindest wissen wir das es nicht an einem Übermaß an Fastfood liegt."

Heero verzog kaum seine Miene, trotzdem konnte Duo sehen das er sehr besorgt war. Er ging zum Waschbecken und hielt dort kurz ein Waschlappen unter den Wasserhahn. „Hier lass mich dir helfen," sagte er und kniete sich dann neben Duo.

Und richtig, kaum spürte Duo den kühlen Lappen auf seiner Stirn wurde ihm sofort etwas besser. Wenn er daran zurückdachte wie sehr er sich in den letzten Wochen mit der Morgenübelkeit gequält hatte, wie er alles daran gesetzt hatte sie vor Heero zu verbergen. Vielleicht hätte er sich immer helfen lassen sollen. Aber natürlich wäre Heero dann vor Sorge ausgeflippt und das ganze war ja so schon schwierig genug gewesen und hatte zu einem so unglaublich schlimmen Streit geführt. So schlimm das Duo bei der Erinnerung daran sogar zittern musste.

Nein, da war es jetzt besser. Er lehnte sich seufzend an Heero, der ihm auch aufmunternd den Rücken strich.

„Wieso musst du dich eigentlich übergeben?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Aber das scheint normal für eine Schwangerschaft zu sein, zumindest für die ersten Monate," Duo wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er konnte das Wort Schwangerschaft aussprechen ohne in einen hysterischen Anfall zu verfallen, das war doch sicher schon ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

„Ist das so?" fragte Heero zurück.

Duo hob erstaunt seine Augenbraue und blickte Heero direkt an. „Das weißt du echt nicht? Hast du noch nie mit einer Schwangeren zu tun gehabt?"

Heero schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Duo lehnte sich wieder fester an Heero. „Oh mann, ich glaub da werden dir noch einige Überraschungen bevorstehen." ‚Und mir,' dachte er.

„Wenn man weiß das es mit der Schwangerschaft zusammenhängt, wieso gibt es da keine Medikamente dagegen?" fragte Heero ein bisschen empört.

Duo kicherte ungewollt. Heero war so niedlich wenn er etwas nicht verstand. „Ich glaub Schwangere dürfen nicht viele Medikamente nehmen. Ist nicht gut fürs Kind oder so," so langsam wurde ihm bewusst das er auch nicht besonders viel Ahnung über das Thema hatte. Na ja bisher hatte auch nie Anlass dazu bestanden. „Weißt du was, wir fragen später den Doktor danach. Wenn es ein Mittel dagegen gibt – und ich würde mich nicht beklagen wenn ich mich nicht mehr jeden Morgen übergeben müsste – dann wird er es wissen. So und ich glaub ich bin hier jetzt fertig."

Mit wackeligen Knien stand er auf, spülte schnell die Toilette und ging zum Waschbecken. Erfreulicherweise begleitete Heero ihn und umarmte ihn von hinten während er seine Zähne putzte. Duo seufzte glücklich. Nachdem er den anderen gestern beinah verloren hatte, freute er sich über jedes bisschen Körperkontakt, jeden noch so kleinen Beweis das Heero nicht gegangen war. Das sie noch immer zusammengehörten.

Als er mit dem Zähneputzen fertig war, drehte er sich in der Umarmung um und küsste Heero kurz auf den Mund. „Danke das du mir gerade beigestanden hast."

„Immer Duo, immer," flüsterte Heero und vergrub seinen Kopf in Duos Halsbeuge. Seine Arme umschlossen sich noch fester um Duos Körper während er noch murmelte, „Du musst mich nur lassen."

Duo seufzte, schmolz aber in die Umarmung. Heero hatte ja nicht völlig unrecht. Wenn er von Anfang an mit offenen Karten gespielt hätte und nicht versucht hätte seine 'Krankheit' vor dem anderen zu verbergen, dann hätte sich Heero wohl nicht so viele Sorgen machen müssen. Und Heero hätte ihm von Anfang an beistehen können. Duo seufzte noch einmal. Tja, wenn das berühmte Wörtchen wenn nicht wäre. Aber die Geschichte war jetzt überstanden. Ab jetzt würden sie das zusammen durchstehen, so wie es sich für Partner gehörte.

Duo drückte sich noch einmal fest an Heero und versuchte sich dann aus der Umarmung zu befreien. „Heero, wir müssen uns fertig fürs Büro machen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich hin, die Zeit von gestern nachholen. Es muss ja unheimlich viel Arbeit liegengeblieben sein."

Heero grummelte erst unwillig und kuschelte seinen Kopf noch fester in Duos Halsbeuge, doch dann seufzte auch er und ließ los. „Da hast du wohl Recht," antwortete er ergeben. Dann schob er mit einer Hand eine vorwitzige Strähne aus Duos Gesicht und fragte, „Kann ich dir beim kämmen helfen?"

Ein Lächeln erstrahlte Duos Gesicht. Er liebte es, wenn Heero ihm die Haare machte. Er schnappte sich die Bürste die auf der Spiegelablage lag und sagte, „Natürlich Hee-chan." Dann ging er rasch in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett. Erwartungsfroh streckte er den Arm mit der Bürste Heero entgegen und strahlte den anderen an.

Heero nahm die Bürste und setzte sich hinter Duo auf das Bett. So wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie Zeit und Muße für dieses kleine Ritual hatten. Dann ergriff Heero die gelösten und vom Schlaf verwuselten Haare und fuhr erst mal mit seinen Händen dadurch. Um so die schlimmsten Knoten zu entwirren ohne Duo dabei weh zu tun. Als Duo die sanften Berührungen von Heeros Händen wahrnahm schnurrte er fast vor Vergnügen. Er lehnte sich noch etwas zurück und genoss einfach die Liebkosungen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, dann könnten sie dies stundenlang tun.

Während er so dasaß wanderten seine Gedanken umher. Er musste noch einmal schmunzeln als er sich daran erinnerte das Heero nicht mal wusste was Morgenübelkeit bedeutete. Doch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand schnell als er sich einer Sache klar wurde. Und dieser neue Gedanke erschreckte ihn so, das er sogar leicht zitterte.

Heero schien das sofort zu bemerken und hörte mit dem kämmen auf. Seine Hände griffen Duos Schultern und er fragte, „Duo, was ist los?"

Duo schüttelte sich noch einmal. „Verdammt wir haben beide kein Ahnung!" brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Keine Ahnung wovon?"

„Über Kinder, Kinderkriegen, einfach alles. Wir haben keine Ahnung! Und wir werden garantiert alles verkehrt machen! Wir sind die absolut Falschen für diesen Job!" Duo schrie jetzt fast. Auf jeden Fall hatte sich eine gehörige Portion Panik in seine Stimme geschlichen.

Heeros Griff um seine Schultern wurde fester. „Heißt das... Heißt das, das du das Kind doch nicht willst?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wand sich Duo in der Umarmung nach Heero um. Er konnte dessen Gesicht sehen und der unausgesprochene Schmerz der darauf lag. Schnell hob Duo seine Hand und streichelte tröstend über die Wange des anderen. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" tröstete er.

„Aber was meinst du denn dann?" absolute Verwirrung war auf Heeros Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich hab nur Angst das wir einen großen Fehler machen. Wir sind nicht gerade das, was man unter perfekten Eltern versteht."

Heero sah ihn noch verwirrte an.

Duo streichelte ihn noch ein paar Mal dann versuchte er es genauer zu erklären. „Schau, damals als Quatre und Trowa verkündeten das sie ein Kind adoptieren wollen, da hab ich sofort gewusst das die beiden gute Eltern werden würden. Ich hatte nie irgendeinen Zweifel daran das es ein Kind bei ihnen gut haben würde. Aber dieses Gefühl hab ich nicht bei uns."

„Wieso?" kam es heiser von Heero.

Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte seine wilden Gedanken zu ordnen. „Schau, die beiden haben sich vorbereitet. Quatre ist sogar in einer glücklichen Familie aufgewachsen. Sie wissen wie eine Familie funktionieren soll, und können dem Kind auch eine bieten. Onkel und Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen. All das ist wichtig für eine Entwicklung.

Wir dagegen, wir haben beide nie gelernt was eine Familie ist. Ich bin auf der Straße aufgewachsen, du wurdest von einem Profikiller aufgezogen der dich als Deckmantel verwendet hat. Das qualifiziert uns wirklich nicht als Eltern. Was sollen wir dem Kind denn beibringen? Wie man Bomben bastelt oder Schlösser knackt? Das arme Ding wird als Erwachsener sicher eine lebenslangen Therapie brauchen um all das wieder gerade zu rücken was wir verkehrt gemacht haben." Duo schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht und atmete heftig ein.

Diesmal war es Heero der tröstend streichelte. „Duo wir werden es schaffen," flüsterte er.

Duo blinzelte durch seine Finger hindurch. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Du weißt noch nicht einmal was Morgenübelkeit ist."

„Wissen kann man sich aneignen. Es gibt Bücher."

„Ha," schnaubte Duo. "In Büchern steht auch nicht alles. Das wird nie wett machen, das wir keine praktischen Erfahrungen in der Beziehung haben."

„Duo, wir sind doch nicht dumm. Wir können lernen. Wir sind doch nicht die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt die keine schöne Kindheit hatten und trotzdem später eine Familie gründen. Und schau, wir sind seit 9 Jahren zusammen, wie viele von den 'normalen' Leuten schaffen so was? Du sagst wir haben keine Familie die wir dem Kind bieten können. Aber wir haben Freunde. So viele Freunde das es mich manchmal selbst erstaunt. Und es sind nicht nur Freunde, ich betrachte Wufei, Quatre und Trowa fast als meine Brüder. Was kann man einem Kind mehr an Familie bieten?"

Das hörte sich alles sehr gut an, aber Duo wollte noch nicht so schnell von seiner Panik loslassen. „Es wird zwei Väter haben."

„Ja und? Quatre hat mir erzählt das die Adoptionsgesetzte schon vor Jahrzehnten dahingehend verändert wurden das auch gleichgeschlechtliche Paare Kinder adoptieren können. Und ich habe noch nie eine Studie gesehen, die beweisen konnte das dies dem Kind schadet. Die Hauptsache ist doch das wir es wollen und das es geliebt wird."

Wow, Duo war fast ergriffen davon, wie vehement Heero diskutierte. Wenn er nur irgendeinen Zweifel gehegt hätte das Heero das Kind doch nicht wollte, dieser Zweifel wäre jetzt einwandfrei widerlegt worden. „Aber bei uns ist es doch noch etwas anderes, diesmal wird das Kind einen Mann als Mutter haben," Duo schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Irgendwie hatte er immer noch nicht zu hundert Prozent begriffen das er das Kind austragen würde. Er wusste das es in ihm drin war, aber zwischen wissen und wirklich begreifen lagen Welten.

„Wieso sollte das einen Unterschied machen? Außer den das es wirklich unser Kind ist. Aus uns beiden hervorgegangen. Und außerhalb unseres engsten Freundeskreises braucht auch niemand jemals davon zu erfahren."

„Nein, das wäre auch nicht gut. Ich will nicht das die Presse davon jemals Wind bekommt." Duo konnte sich nur zu lebhaft vorstellen was die daraus machen würden. Das Kind sollte nicht als Monster oder Mutation die Nachrichten beherbergen.

„Duo, sie werden niemals davon erfahren. Und wenn die Preventer es zur Geheimsache erklären müssten. Glaub mir."

Und Duo glaubte ihm. Er wusste ja selbst das ein Teil seiner Panik ungerechtfertigt war. Aber es war trotzdem schön gewesen von Heero so in der Entscheidung bestärkt worden zu sein. Ja, sie würden das hier durchstehen, und verdammt sollte jeder sein der ihnen dieses Glück verleiden wollte.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Heero auf die Stirn. „Danke," flüsterte er.

„Hn," antwortete Heero. Dann drehte er Duo wieder an den Schultern und ergriff dessen Haare. „Wenn du Baka jetzt mit dem Paniken fertig bist, dann kann ich dich ja endlich weiter kämmen," sagte er und ließ gleich darauf die Bürste durch Duos Haar gleiten.

-

Eine knappe Stunde später betraten sie beide das Preventers Hauptquartier. Sie hatten kaum ihr Büro erreicht als Duo plötzlich sagte, „Heero, lass uns die Sache noch für uns behalten."

„Aber sollten wir nicht Une davon informieren?"

Duo schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf, „Natürlich werde wir sie darüber informieren. Aber noch nicht heute. Lass mich – lass uns beide – erst mal ein paar Tage an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Dann können wir es den anderen erzählen. Wir haben im Moment genug mit dem Borgwaffen-Fall zu tun. Da brauchen wir nicht noch die zusätzliche Ablenkung."

„Hn. Bist du dir sicher das du weiter an dem Fall arbeiten willst? Es ist gefährlich, denk an die Bombe."

Duo warf seinem Partner einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Was hast du mir gestern versprochen? Ich bin fit für den Dienst und ich werde euch nicht allein gegen diese Waffenhändler kämpfen lassen. Und jetzt werden wir darüber nicht weiter diskutieren."

Wenn Heero etwas darauf hatte erwidern wollen, so wurde er vom Signalton des Vidphones unterbrochen. Er nahm das Gespräch an und sofort wurde Unes Kopf auf dem Bildschirm sichtbar. „Maxwell, Yuy. Einsatzbesprechung in meinem Büro," befahl sie in ihrer besten Kommandostimme und beendete das Gespräch sofort.

„Wow, Une hat wohl noch keinen Kaffee gehabt heute Morgen," witzelte Duo.

„Baka. Lass uns gehen," erwiderte Heero und sie beide drehten sich um und verließen das Büro. Sie wussten, wenn Une schon so früh zu einer Einsatzbesprechung einlud, musste es neue Informationen im Borgwaffen-Fall geben. Und deshalb beeilten sie sich dem Befehl nachzukommen.

Auf dem Weg zu Unes Büro stießen sie allerdings beinah mit Agent Morris zusammen. Duo hätte sich fast schon grußlos abgewandt als die Stimme des verhassten Agenten ihn aufhielt.

„Ah, ist unser kleines Püppchen wieder im Dienst? Ein paar Vögelchen haben mir zugezwitschert das Maxwell bei der letzten Besprechung mit Une vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen ist und von seinem Partner ins Bettchen gesteckt werden musste. Tja, das hier ist halt nen Job für ganze Kerle."

Duo war von Null auf Hundertachtzig in weniger als einer Zehntelsekunde. Er holte mit seiner zur Faust geballten Hand weit aus und wollte Morris K.O. schlagen, doch bevor seine Faust mit einem schönen Geräusch in dem ekeligen Gesicht des anderen landen konnte, wurde sie von einer anderen Hand die sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Unterarm schloss aufgehalten.

„Lass los, Heero. Ich will ihm weh tun."

„Baka, der wartet doch nur darauf das du handgreiflich wirst und er eine Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde gegen dich einreichen kann. Das ist er nicht wert."

„Ha," schnaubte Morris abfällig. „Ich wusste doch das ihr Schwuchteln nicht Manns genug seid. Ich wunder mich echt warum Une euch als ihre Schoßhündchen hält."

Duo zappelte aufgeregt und versuchte seinen Arm zu befreien. „Heero lass los!" verlangte er noch einmal.

Doch Heeros Griff um seinen Arm wurde eher noch fester. „Omae o korosu!" drohte er Morris.

"Was auch immer," sagte dieser abfällig. Dann drängte er sich an den beiden vorbei, wobei er mit seiner Schulter gegen die von Heero stieß. „Und jetzt geht mir aus dem Weg. Ich habe Arbeit für richtige Agenten zu erledigen."

Als er außer Sichtweite war, befreite Duo endlich seinen Arm und fragte empört, „Wieso hast du mich aufgehalten?"

„Morris ist ein Arsch. Aber er ist es nicht wert das du dafür deine Karriere opferst. Wenn du ihn schlägst, dann wird Une nichts übrig bleiben als dich zu suspendieren."

„Aber er hat es provoziert!"

„Wir sind Profis, wir dürfen uns nicht provozieren lassen. Und jetzt komm," mit diesen Worten ging Heero weiter in Richtung von Unes Büro.

Duo grummelte noch etwas vor sich hin. Aber im Grunde wusste er das Heero recht hatte. Trotzdem hatte er die ewigen Anfeindungen von Morris satt. Vielleicht sollte er endlich eine Beschwerde gegen den anderen einreichen. Mit seinen ständigen Sticheleien verstieß dieser schließlich auch gegen die Ethikgrundsätze der Preventer. Irgendwas musste er auf jeden Fall unternehmen, ansonsten würde er dem anderen sicher bald mal die verdammte Fresse polieren.

Nach ein paar Schritten hatte er sich aber zum Glück soweit beruhigt, das er wieder an das Gespräch mit Une dachte und nicht weiter über den Idioten Morris grübelte. Dann hatten sie auch schon die Bürotür erreicht und Heero klopfte an und sie gingen hinein.

Unes Büro hatte als eines der wenigen bei den Preventer keine Glastüren, so das sie erst drinnen sehen konnten das bereits Wufei und McNab an Unes Schreibtisch saßen.

Schnell schloss Heero die Tür hinter ihnen beiden und sie setzten sich neben ihre Kollegen.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja," sagte Une die auf der anderen Seite saß. „Schön das es Ihnen besser geht Duo. Konnte der Doktor Ihnen helfen? Fehlt Ihnen was?"

„Also direkt fehlen tut mir nichts," wich Duo der Frage aus.

„Sind Sie diensttauglich?"

„Vollkommen," sagte Duo während er angespannt auf Heero blickte. Doch auch wenn dieser sein Gesicht eine Winzigkeit verzog, so wagte er nicht das Gegenteil zu behaupten.

„Gut! Es gibt neue Informationen. Seven of Nine hat vor 10 Minuten diese Koordinaten übermittelt," Une zeigte ihnen eine Landkarte. „Bei ihrem Untersuchungsflug haben die beiden dort Borgwaffensignaturen aufgefangen. Es scheint sich um ein weiteres Waffenlager zu handeln."

Sie alle waren tief über die Karte gebeugt. „Wie gehen wir jetzt vor?" fragte Wufei.

„Ich schlage vor das wir so schnell wie möglich zuschlagen. In diesem Moment bereitet sich eine Sondereinsatztruppe vor, allerdings glauben die Männer das sie einen Drogenring ausheben sollen. Ihr werdet es leiten und als einzige wissen worum es wirklich geht. Prägt euch die Daten gut ein, der Einsatz beginnt in wenigen Minuten."

„Wie gelangen wir dorthin?" fragte McNab.

„Ihr werdet mit dem Transporter direkt in das Labor gebeamt. Wir werden diesmal keine Zeitverzögerung in Kauf nehmen. Nur absolute Schnelligkeit wird dafür sorgen das die Gegenseite nicht gewarnt wird."

„Den Transporter?" fragte Duo entsetzt. „Es könnte sein das der nicht einwandfrei funktioniert."

Une zog erstaunt ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Woher wissen Sie das denn? Aber keine Sorge Seven war gestern kurz hier und hat meinen Technikern ausgerichtet das es vielleicht eine kleine Sicherheitslücke in der Software gibt. Sie hat ein Update eingespielt und versichert das die Transporter jetzt einwandfrei funktionieren."

Duo atmete erleichtert auf. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen was sonst hätte passieren können wenn wieder ein paar Agenten im Musterpuffer hängen geblieben wären. Es reichte ja schon wenn sie dieses spezielle 'Problem' hatten.

In dem Moment klatschte Une in ihre Hände und riss Duo so aus seinen Gedanken. „Meine Herren, der Einsatz beginnt. Und diesmal will ich Ergebnisse sehen." Mit diesen Worten scheuchte sie sie los.

Duo folgte aufgeregt den anderen. Vielleicht würden sie diesmal endlich einige der Hintermänner fassen.


	17. Kapitel 16

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Sorry daß das hier jetzt etwas kurz wird, aber ich (Zanna) muß gleich los und hab nicht mehr viel Zeit. Deshalb nur ganz kurz: viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt uns nen Kommi! ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 16**

Sofort nach Unes Befehl machten Duo und die anderen sich auf den Weg zum Transporterraum. Als sie diesen erreichten konnten sie dort schon die Sondereinsatztruppe sehen. Die zwanzig Männer und Frauen hatten ihre Kampfausrüstungen angelegt und schienen bereit für die Aufgabe. Fähnrich Trueheart der hinter der Transporterbedienungskonsole stand blickte ein wenig verwirrt auf die große Gruppe.

Da Wufei von Une die Leitung übertragen bekommen hatte, räusperte er sich kurz und alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Agents, Sie haben ja schon erfahren das dies ein dringender Einsatz ist. Der Gegner ist gefährlich, seien Sie also auf alles gefasst."

Auf eine Geste von Wufei hin erschien plötzlich auf einem großen Projektorfeld der Lageplan der Anlage die sie stürmen wollten. Die Agenten der Sondertruppe blickten erwartungsvoll auf die Bilder, wollten mehr Informationen über ihren Einsatz erhalten.

„Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können gibt es drei direkte Zugänge zum Gelände. Sie werden in Teams von fünf Personen zum Ziel gebeamt werden, wobei drei Teams jeweils zu einem der Zugänge geschickt werden. Ihre Aufgabe dort ist es

Stellung zu beziehen und einen eventuellen Fluchtversuch der Gegner zu verhindern. Die anderen fünf Teams werden zusammen mit uns direkt in das Gebäude gebeamt. Unser Hauptziel ist es den Gegner unschädlich zu machen und gefangen zu nehmen. Prägen Sie sich den Lageplan gut ein. Noch Fragen?"

Es schien keine weiteren zu geben. Im Prinzip war der ganze Einsatz auch ziemlich Standard. Der einzige Unterschied zu anderen war, das sie zum Ziel transportiert werden würden. Aber nicht einmal das schien die Spezialeinheit sonderlich zu überraschen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie sich in die Gruppen aufgeteilt und machten sich für das Beamen bereit.

Duo beobachtete wie Truehearts Finger über die Bedienungseinheit huschten. Fast wie am Fließband schickte er die anderen Preventer zu den vorgegebenen Koordinaten. Kaum eineinhalb Minuten nach der ersten Gruppe war es an Duo und den anderen sich auf die Transporterplattform zu stellen. Ihre Waffen hatten sie schon im Anschlag. Duo war aufgeregt. Endlich würden sie den Feind mal wirklich überraschen können.

„Energie!" ertönte Wufeis befehlende Stimme. Und sofort fing die Luft um sie herum an zu sirren, der Transporter wurde aktiviert.

Eine kaum messbare Zeitspanne später ertönte das Surren wieder und die Luft um Duos Sichtfeld begann sich zu einem klaren Bild zusammenzusetzen. Sie waren an ihrem Zielort angekommen.

Vor ihm konnte er die fünf Preventer der Spezialeinheit erkennen, sie hatten sich schon taktisch klug gruppiert. Als er und die anderen sich kurz orientierten taten sie es ihnen nach. Sie standen in einem sehr breiten Flur, und wenn die Lagepläne stimmten – und wieso sollten sie es nicht, sie waren schließlich von Seven übermittelt worden – dann befand sich am Ende des Ganges die große Halle in der die ganzen schrecklichen Borg-Waffen hergestellt wurden. Und in genau diese Richtung schlich Wufei, alle anderen ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Duo spürte Heeros Blick auf sich. Er seufzte kurz und schaute zu seinem Partner. Dieser hatte schon wieder diesen seltsamen 'Duo in Watte packen und sicher irgendwo verstecken' Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. Duo seufzte noch einmal, er dachte sie hätten dieses Thema endlich hinter sich gelassen. Er antwortete Heeros Blick mit seinem besten 'Sag-ein-Wort-und-ich-kill-dich' Deathglare und Heero schien die Botschaft sogar zu verstehen. Denn er drehte sich weg und folgte Wufei.

Unbewusst tätschelte Duo einmal seinen Bauch und dann rannte auch er den anderen hinterher und kam gerade rechtzeitig um Wufei, „Preventereinsatz! Keine Bewegung, Sie sind alle verhaftet! Das Gebäude ist umzingelt!" schreien zu hören.

Doch anders als erwartet brach in der Halle keine Panik aus. Im Gegenteil es war tödlich ruhig. Duo ging auch hinein. Und kaum konnte er seine Umgebung genau betrachten, da fiel ihm beinah der Unterkiefer runter. Wohin er auch schaute, er sah Waffen. Waffen und Werkbänke und Geräte die er als Borgtechnologie erkannte. Wenn sie noch einen Beweis benötigt hätten das jemand im großen Stil Waffen herstellte, dann hätten sie diesen Beweis jetzt gehabt. Es war unglaublich. Wollte jemand eine ganze Armee mit diesen verdammten Dingern ausrüsten? Ach was hieß eine Armee, das würde für mehrere reichen!

„Heiliges Kanonenrohr!" entfuhr es McNab und er brachte damit die Gedanken von allen zum Ausdruck.

„Verdammt wir sind schon wieder zu spät. Die sind alle schon ausgeflogen!" sagte Wufei. Und auch damit schien er Recht zu haben. Die Halle war zwar über und über mit Waffen und Geräten vollgestopft, aber außer den Preventer gab es dort keine Menschenseele.

„Haben sie etwa gemerkt das wir kommen und sind geflohen?" fragte Heero erstaunt. Ihre Aktion war so schnell gewesen, das hätte eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollen.

Wufei betätigte sein Funkgerät und kontaktierte die anderen. „Wufei an Außenteams. Hattet ihr Feindkontakt?"

Doch alle drei Teams meldeten das es absolut ruhig bei ihnen war. Duo wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Verdammt wie sind sie uns entkommen?" stöhnte Wufei frustriert.

„Sie müssen noch irgendwo hier sein. Vor 15 Minuten hat Seven sie hier noch gescannt. Alle Ausgänge sind bewacht. Die können sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben," brauste Ian auf. Sie alle waren mehr als frustriert. In diesem Fall schienen sie einen Fehlschlag nach dem anderen zu haben.

Wufei fing sich sehr schnell. „An alle Teams. Wir werden jetzt das Gelände genau untersuchen. Es muss hier einen weiteren Ausgang geben. Oder ein Geheimversteck. Untersucht jede Ecke. Ich fordere Verstärkung an."

„Achtet auch auf Bomben oder ähnliche Fallen," gab Heero noch zu bedenken.

Duo konnte diese Angst zwar verstehen, aber er hielt es für sehr unwahrscheinlich das ihre Gegner in der Hast ihrer Fluch – und diese musste bei dem geringen Zeitfenster wirklich sehr überstürzt erfolgt sein – noch die Zeit gefunden hatten ihnen eine derartige böse Überraschung zu hinterlassen. Trotzdem, Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht.

Sie machten sich auf die Räume zu untersuchen. Wäre doch gelacht wenn sie nichts finden würden.

Eine gute Stunde später musste Duo frustriert erkennen das sie nichts gefunden hatten.

OK, sie hatten unheimlich viele Waffen und Geräte erbeutet. Das war sicherlich kein kleiner Schlag gegen ihre Gegner. Aber schon wieder waren ihnen die Hintermänner durch die Lappen gegangen. Sie waren dem Geheimnis wer denn hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckte um keinen Deut näher gekommen.

Wufei hatte Une über diese erneute Niederlage informiert und sie hatte getobt. Anders konnte man es nicht nennen, aber anders erging es ihnen auch nicht.

Die Verstärkung war eingetroffen und sie begannen damit die Waffen einzusammeln und ins Preventer Hauptquartier zu schaffen.

Wufei schlug mit einer Faust auf einen der Arbeitstische. „Verdammt wie konnten sie uns entkommen? Alles war gesichert, wir waren so unheimlich schnell. Selbst wenn der mögliche Spion von dieser Aktion erfahren haben sollte, es hätte nicht genug Zeit für sie geben dürfen um uns zu entkommen!"

Keiner von ihnen wusste darauf eine Antwort. Im Gegenteil genau die gleichen Fragen machten ihnen selbst zu schaffen. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für ihren Gegner sich diesem Zugriff zu entziehen, und einmal mehr war ihnen auf schmerzliche Weise gezeigt worden das es für ihren Gegner keine Unmöglichkeiten gab.

„Wenigstens gab es keine Feuergefechte bei denen einer von uns hätte verletzt werden können," gab Heero zum besten.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Er wusste genau worauf Heero abzielte und hätte ihm am liebsten dafür getreten. Auch wenn der Gedanke recht niedlich war. Wufei und Ian, die noch nichts von Duos neuem 'Zustand' wussten blickten sich nur verblüfft an und wunderten sich wohl sehr über die merkwürdigen Prioritäten die Heero an den Tag legte.

Aber keiner sagte was dazu. Und Duo ging auch nicht darauf ein. „Mich würde trotzdem dringend interessieren wie sie entkommen sind. Verdammt sie können sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen!"

In dem Moment surrte die Luft und plötzlich standen Seven und der Doktor in der Halle. Reaktionsschnell gab Wufei über ihre Kommunikationsverbindung Entwarnung an alle Preventer. Nicht das einer von denen die die beiden nicht kannte dachte das es sich um ihren Gegner handeln würde.

„Seven, Doktor. Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Duo erstaunt.

„Wir wollten uns mal ansehen was für ein Fisch euch ins Netz gegangen ist," sagte der Doktor. Dann drehte er sich einmal im Kreis und begutachtete all die Waffen. „Unglaublich. Damit könnte man den halben Planeten auslöschen."

„Nicht ganz Doktor. Aber mit diesen Waffen könnte viel Unheil angestellt werden," ertönte Sevens ruhige Stimme. „Wir sollten in diesem Fall weiter mit unseren Preventerfreunden kooperieren. Diese Waffentechnologie darf nicht länger in falschen Händen sein."

„Ganz Recht Seven. Jungs, habt ihr schon was herausgefunden? Wer sind die Hintermänner? Wie sind sie an diese Technologie gekommen?" der Doktor blickte sich fast fröhlich um.

Seufzend machten die vier sich daran ihre erneute Niederlage zu beichten. Seven und der Doktor lauschten zwar gebannt, aber am Ende wurden sie unruhig.

„Es kann nicht sein das eure Gegner so einfach verschwunden sind. Ich habe die Anlage bis kurz vor eurer Ankunft gescannt. Ihr könnt euch die Aufzeichnungen gerne ansehen. Hier waren 5 Personen am Werke und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen das sie die Anlage verlassen wollten. Ihr müsst sie übersehen haben."

Wufei schnaubte. „Alle Ausgänge waren bewacht. Niemand ist dort rausgekommen. Und es gab auch keine weiteren Ausgänge, wir haben alles genauestens untersucht."

„Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig," sagte der Doktor und zog seinen Tricorder hervor. Er fing damit an die gesamte Halle abzuscannen, aber Duo befürchtete das dies auch keine neuen Erkenntnisse bringen würde.

Währenddessen gingen Seven, Wufei und Heero noch einmal alle Pläne durch und verglichen ihre Zeitangaben. Duo wollte sich schon zu ihnen gesellen, als der Doktor ganz aufgeregt vor sich hinpfiff.

„Was ist Doktor?" fragte Ian.

„Jungs, wie viel von euch sind zu diesem Einsatz hergebeamt worden?"

„Zwanzig von der Spezialeinheit und wir vier," antwortete Wufei ruhig.

„Und wieso empfängt mein Tricorder dann zusammen mit denen die von Seven und mir stammen 31 Beamsignaturen?"

„WAS?" schrien sie alle gleichzeitig. Sogar Seven blickte vollkommen erstaunt drein.

„Also wenn euer Team nicht aus fünf weiteren Leuten bestand, dann wissen wir jetzt wie der Gegner entkommen konnte."

„Sie haben sich tatsächlich in Luft aufgelöst," konnte Duo nicht verhindern zu sagen.

* * *

Voller Horror und Abscheu blickte Ian auf den Tisch vor sich. Und er fragte sich zum wohl tausendsten Male was er verbrochen hatte um derart gequält zu werden. Er seufzte kurz und erhielt dafür einen kurzen Tritt unter dem Tisch.

„Welches von den Stoffmustern gefällt dir am besten Dorothy?" erklang die Stimme die Ian inzwischen abgrundtief hasste. Dorothy stöhnte leise und Ian war fast versucht sie zurück zu treten. Aber das könnte zu einem Trittkrieg ausarten und sie wollten schließlich Relena nicht beunruhigen.

„Ähm, sie sind alle rosa," sagte Dorothy mit einer fast verschreckten Stimme. Ein Tonfall der nicht wirklich zu dieser wunderbaren Frau passte, wie Ian fand.

„Aber natürlich sind sie das Dorothy. Schließlich sollen die Kleider deiner Brautjungfern farblich zu deinem Brautkleid passen," sagte Relena mit einem Ausdruck in der Stimme als ob sie ein dummes kleines Kind ausschalt.

Doro seufzte bei der Erwähnung das rosa Brautkleides noch tiefer.

Ian war schon versucht zu kichern, schließlich war die Vorstellung das Doro so eine Monstrosität tragen würde mehr als lustig als Relena weiter plapperte, „Ian, du musst unbedingt darauf achten dir etwas passendes für die Hochzeit schneidern zu lassen. Am besten einen Frack, das ist so schön feierlich. Und natürlich in himmelblau. Das korrespondiert so gut mit dem rosa."

Ian wurde aschfahl im Gesicht und meinte ein gehässiges Kichern von Doro zu hören. Wieso musste er nur hier sein und seine kostbare Zeit mit dieser Wahnsinnigen verbringen die jetzt begann über Spitzen und Rüschen zu philosophieren? Arrggghhh.

Er würde viel lieber jetzt mit den anderen bei Une im Büro sein. Zwar war eine Lady Une die wütete und tobte auch nicht ungefährlich, aber dort musste er wenigstens nicht um seinen Verstand fürchten. Und dort würde er jetzt wirklich gebraucht werden. Hier saß er nur und nickte zu jedem Vorschlag den Relena machte um ihre 'Königin der Welt' zufrieden zu stellen.

Oh ja, Une hatte getobt. Und das nicht zu knapp. Aber auch berechtigterweise. Die Vorstellung das ihre Gegner in der Lage waren Borgtechnologie mit irdischen Waffen zu koppeln war schon schlimm genug, aber das sie auch noch die Transportertechnologie erbeutet hatten? Ein Desaster!

Die Preventer selbst verfügten nur über drei Transporter, so kompliziert war die fremde Technologie für sie zu reproduzieren. Wie sollte es dann ihr Gegner, der nichts von der Sternenflotte gestellt bekommen hatte geschafft haben?

Sie hatten sich in Unes Büro die Köpfe heiß geredet. Und jede mögliche und unmögliche Verschwörungstheorie aufgegriffen. Fest stand, das nur Preventer von dieser Technologie überhaupt wussten. Es war eine Sache zu glauben das es in ihren Reihen einen Spion gab der einem Gegner steckte wann welche Razzia durchgeführt wurde, aber eine vollkommen andere das diesem Gegner auch diese so wichtige Technologie verraten wurde.

Ganz davon ab das sich auch nur die wenigsten der Preventer mit den Transportern so gut auskannten das sie die überhaupt verstanden wie es funktionierte. Nachbauen war da noch einen Schritt schwieriger. Die Liste war extremst kurz und Heero und Wufei standen ganz oben. Natürlich wurden sie sofort davon gestrichen, aber danach blieb nicht viel auf der Liste übrig. Une kündigte sofort an das alle Preventer die jemals etwas mit der Transportertechnologie zu tun gehabt hatten sofort verhört und untersucht werden sollten. Aber auch davon versprach sich eigentlich keiner was.

Die einzig anderen Verdächtigen waren die Wissenschaftler die damals die Gundams erfunden hatten. Die Mentoren von den Gundampiloten wussten das es diese Technologie gab, und hatten die Fähigkeiten diese eventuell auch nachzubauen.

Aber es gab da auch einige Probleme. J war seit Jahren tot, H hatte sich als Mönch in ein buddhistisches Kloster zurück gezogen, O und S waren wirklich hochgeachtete Preventer – bei denen nichts darauf hinwies das sie die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollten – und G befand sich seit einem Jahr auf dem Mars um dort das Terraforming-Projekt voranzutreiben.

Diese fünf hätten vielleicht die Fähigkeiten gehabt, sowohl für die Waffen als auch für den Transporter, aber weder Gelegenheit noch Motiv. Aber natürlich würden die vier noch lebenden auch genauestens überprüft werden. Und Ian wäre um vieles lieber dort gewesen und hätte etwas produktives getan, als hier in Relenas Gewalt zu sein.

Die Frau hatte einfach ohne Punkt und Komma weiter geredet während Ian seinen Gedanken nachgehangen war. Auch jetzt tat er sein bestes um nicht genau zu hören was sie sagte.

Bis sie plötzlich verkündete, „Ihr zwei werdet mir hoffentlich nicht allzu böse sein, aber schon bald werde ich euch nicht mehr mit all meiner Kraft unterstützen können."

„Ähhh," sagte Ian.

„Aber Relena wieso denn nur?" Das musste man Doro neidlos lassen. Sie konnte sich relativ schnell von Relenas Überraschungen erholen und ganze Sätze formen. Gott, wie er diese Frau anbetete.

„Ich weiß, ich hatte dir versprochen dir zu helfen. Aber ich muss mich wirklich um etwas anderes kümmern."

Doro und Ian warfen sich einen schnellen erstaunten Blick zu. Sollte Relena etwa das Interesse an ihrer Hochzeit verloren haben und wieder zu ihrem Wahnsinnsplan bezüglich des zehnjährigen Jubiläums zurück zu kehren? Dann wäre ja all ihr Leiden umsonst gewesen.

„Relena wenn es wegen deiner Kampagne ist, da ist alles unter Kontrolle und auf dem richtigen Weg. Das läuft praktisch von allein," stammelte Doro.

Relena errötete leicht. „Nein, es ist nicht wegen der Kampagne. Es ist aus einem persönlichen Grund."

„Ich verstehe nicht Relena. Ohne deine Hilfe sind wir doch praktisch aufgeschmissen," schleimte Ian und fing sich einen weiteren Tritt ein.

„Ach, das weiß ich doch. Und deshalb werde ich auch noch soviel wie möglich für euch organisieren. Aber schon bald muss ich all meine Energie auf meine eigene Hochzeit fokussieren."

„Deine eigene Hochzeit?" fragte Doro erstaunt. Ian konnte nur mit offenem Mund dasitzen.

Relena nickte. „Ja. Stellt euch vor, ich weiß genau das Heero seine dumme homosexuelle Phase endlich überwunden hat. Schon bald wird er einsehen das nur ich ihm geben kann was er wirklich wünscht und wird um meine Hand anhalten. Ist das nicht schön?"

„Äcks," sagten Doro und Ian gleichzeitig.


	18. Kapitel 17

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar: **Eigentlich hätte es diese Woche fast kein Kapitel gegeben, weil urplötzlich Zannas PC entschlossen hat, Selbstmord zu begehen. Wahrscheinlich eine Überdosis Relena. Aber glücklicherweise konnte sie ihren Lieblingsbruder dazu überreden sie an seinen PC zu lassen und so habt ihr doch noch ein Kapitel bekommen.

* * *

**Kapitel 17**

„Seven, sind Sie wirklich sicher?"

„Aber natürlich Doktor," antwortete Seven, drehte sich um und sah das MHN an. „Das haben wir doch schon besprochen."

„Ja schon, aber ich weiß nicht ob Sie nicht doch zurückkehren sollten, sobald unser Auftrag hier erledigt ist. Es ist nicht nötig das Sie ebenfalls hier bleiben. Ich habe es Duo und Heero zwar versprochen, aber Sie wollen doch sicherlich wieder zurück zu Ihrer Familie, oder?"

Seven zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, das Chakotey nicht allein mit – wie haben Sie sie noch genannt? Die Rache der Borg? – fertig werden kann?"

Nun war es der Doktor der lediglich eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Seven seufzte. „Nun ja. Sie haben da nicht ganz unrecht. Aber ich habe explizite Anweisungen hinterlassen, und im äußersten Notfall ist ja auch noch Icheb da."

Der Doktor erschauerte leicht. „Ich möchte wirklich nicht in Chakoteys Haut stecken. Es ist wirklich gut das Icheb ihm hilft – er ist der einzige der sie wenigstens halbwegs unter Kontrolle hat. Aber das ist nur ein Grund mehr für Sie möglichst schnell nach Hause zurückzukehren."

Seven lächelte leicht. „Natürlich wäre ich lieber so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Hause bei meiner Familie, aber ich werde Sie hier nicht allein lassen. Außerdem, wie wollen Sie sonst wieder zurückkommen wenn ich mit dem Shuttle in unsere Dimension zurückkehre?"

„Nun," antwortete der Doc zögernd, „Sie könnten ja später zurückkommen und mich abholen..."

„Seien Sie nicht albern," antwortete Seven. „Das wäre eine absolute Energieverschwendung. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass es ein viel zu großes Risiko wäre. Nein Doktor, Sie haben Duo und Heero versprochen hier zu bleiben, und ich stimme Ihnen zu, Duo wird Sie in den nächsten Monaten sicherlich nötig haben. Und ich werde deshalb ebenfalls noch so lange hier bleiben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin," Seven zwinkerte dem Doc verschwörerisch zu, „dann bin ich auch ganz schön neugierig wie die ganze Geschichte ausgeht. Und ich habe die Jungs in den letzten Jahren wirklich vermisst. Ich freue mich, das ich etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbringen kann."

Der Doktor grinste erleichtert. „Mir geht es genauso, Seven. Ich habe mich in den letzten Jahren oft gefragt, wie es den fünf wohl so ergangen ist."

„Dann lassen Sie uns endlich aufbrechen," sagte Seven und trat nun vollends auf die Transporterplattform. Der Doktor folgte ihr, und sobald sie beide auf den dafür vorgesehenen Punkten standen gab Seven den Befehl und aktivierte den Transporter.

Nur Nanosekunden später materialisierten die beiden direkt vor der Haustür von Quatres riesigem Anwesen. Sofort trat der Doktor vor und betätigte die Türklingel. Und nach einigen Momenten des Wartens wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet.

„Rashid!" begrüßte der Doktor den Mann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Es ist schön Sie wiederzusehen! Sind Quatre oder Trowa zu Hause?" Natürlich wussten der Doktor und Seven bereits, das die beiden zu Hause waren, sonst hätten sie sich gar nicht erst heruntergebeamt, aber es schadete ja nichts, wenn sie trotzdem höflich nachfragten.

Rashid blinzelte einmal überrascht, fing sich dann aber erstaunlich schnell wieder und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Doktor! Seven! Kommen Sie herein! Master Quatre hat mir schon berichtet das Sie beide wieder hier sind! Welch eine Ehre das Sie sich noch an mich erinnern! Ich werde Master Quatre und Master Trowa gleich bescheid sagen dass Sie hier sind!" Mit diesen Worten scheuchte Rashid die beiden Besucher in die Eingangshalle.

Seven und der Doktor sahen sich mit großen Augen staunend um. Allein der Eingangsbereich von Quatres Anwesen hatte die Ausmaße eines kleinen Opernhauses – und die selbe Akustik!

„Nun," meinte Seven mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln, „wir müssen uns zumindest über diese beiden keine Sorgen machen. Es geht ihnen offensichtlich ganz hervorragend."

Der Doktor grinste breit zurück. „Und Duo meinte noch das hier wäre eines von Quatres kleineren Anwesen."

„Doktor! Seven!" ertönte auf einmal Quatres Stimme und im nächsten Moment hatte der Blonde sich dem Doktor auch schon an den Hals geworfen. War Quatre in den letzten Jahren auch ein ganzes Stück gewachsen – auch wenn er immer noch nicht an Trowa heranreichte, der natürlich ebenfalls gewachsen war – so hatte er sich in anderer Hinsicht nicht verändert. Er hatte auf keinen Fall etwas von seinem Enthusiasmus verloren.

Der Doktor erwiderte die Umarmung, und als Quatre von ihm abließ um sich Seven an den Hals zu werfen streckte er seine Hand aus, um Trowa – der etwas langsamer und weniger überschäumend gefolgt war – zu begrüßen.

Nachdem sich alle – sprich Quatre – wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und Trowa sie in eines der Zimmer geführt hatte, damit sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten konnten, kam der Doktor endlich auf den Grund ihres Besuches zu sprechen.

„Quatre, Trowa, wie ihr vielleicht schon wisst werden Seven und ich für die nächsten Monate hier bleiben müssen. Wir wollten euch fragen, ob wir für diese Zeit bei euch beiden Quartier aufschlagen könnten. Unter anderem auch um Energie zu sparen, aber vor allem um möglichst in der Nähe zu sein."

Quatre blickte verwundert vom Doc zu Seven. „Natürlich könnt ihr beide hier bleiben. Aber mir war gar nicht bewusst, das die Borgwaffen-Geschichte so langwierig werden wird. Ich dachte mit eurer Hilfe wäre das alles in ein paar Tagen, spätestens zwei Wochen geklärt."

Der Doktor blinzelte überrascht. „Hat Duo euch etwa noch nicht mit euch gesprochen?"

„Duo?" fragte Quatre besorgt. „Hat es etwa etwas mit Duo zu tun? Was ist mit ihm? Ist er wirklich so schwer krank?"

„Nun," zögerte der Doktor, „es tut mir leid, Quatre, aber das darf ich nicht sagen. Die ärztliche Schweigepflicht verbietet es mir, das verstehst du doch sicher."

„Aber Doktor! Duo ist unser Freund! Wenn er krank ist dann müssen wir das wissen, damit wir ihm helfen können!"

„Quatre, ich verstehe dich wirklich gut, aber ich kann dir nichts sagen," versuchte der Doktor den aufgebrachten Blonden zu beschwichtigen. „Du solltest Duo fragen, er kann dir alles erklären."

„Aber..." begann Quatre erneut, doch Trowa legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf, und Quatre klappte den Mund wieder zu.

„Lasst uns das Thema wechseln," warf Seven ein. „Erzählt uns lieber wie es euch in den letzten Jahren ergangen ist. Es gibt mit Sicherheit eine Menge zu berichten. Duo hat mir heute Morgen erzählt, dass ihr beide geheiratet habt und nun ein Kind adoptieren wollt."

Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf den Doktor ließ sich Quatre von Seven in die Unterhaltung verwickeln, aber dem Doktor war klar, das der Blonde noch lange nicht mit dem Thema von Duos Gesundheitszustand abgeschlossen hatte.

* * *

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer sah Quatre Seven und dem Doktor hinterher, die gerade von Rashid zu ihren Zimmern geführt wurden. So sehr er sich auch darüber freute, die beiden endlich wiederzusehen und zu erfahren, wie es ihnen in den letzten Jahren ergangen war, so hatte er jetzt dringendere Dinge zu tun. Er hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.

Mit einem entschlossenen Blick drehte er sich um und ging hinüber zum Vidphone. Als erstes galt es seine Schlagtruppe zusammenzustellen. Schließlich war der Feind nicht zu unterschätzen, er würde schon wirklich harte Geschütze auffahren müssen um die gegnerische Abwehr niederzureißen.

Nachdem er seine Anrufe getätigt hatte wandte Quatre sich ab, rief nach Rashid, packte Trowa – der ihn die ganze Zeit nur mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen beobachtet hatte – und zerrte ihn mit hinaus zu seinem Wagen. Und nur Sekunden später waren sie bereits unterwegs zu Duos und Heeros Haus.

Hah! Quatre würde so oder so herausfinden was Duo fehlte! Schlimm genug dass Duo ihn nicht sofort informiert hatte als er es herausgefunden hatte, nein, er hatte ihm auch jetzt, drei Tage nachdem Quatre eher zufällig von Duos Krankheit erfahren hatte, immer noch nicht Bescheid gesagt! Und so was nannte sich bester Freund!

Er war wirklich zutiefst verletzt. Wieso hatte Duo ihm nichts gesagt? Und warum hatte Heero ihm nichts gesagt? Immerhin, Quatre hatte nach der Szene bei den beiden erwartet, das Heero ihm sofort bescheid geben würde sobald die Untersuchungsergebnisse des Doktors da wären. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Duo Heero so sehr eingeschüchtert, das Heero sich jetzt nicht mehr traute, mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen.

Ein winzig kleiner Teil seines Verstandes meldete sich zu Wort und warf ein, dass es schon einer Menge Drohungen in Form von Waffen die in der Lage waren ganze Planeten zu zerstören – und Relena – bedurfte, um Heero einzuschüchtern, aber Quatre ignorierte es einfach. Ganz egal wie lächerlich die Vorstellung eines eingeschüchterten Heeros auch war, so und nicht anders musste es sein!

Quatre verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, warum der Doktor sich so vehement geweigert hatte ihm zu verraten, was Duo denn fehlte. Schließlich waren sie doch eine Familien, er, Duo und die anderen drei Ex-Gundam Piloten! Der Doc hätte also ruhig etwas sagen können! Aber nein, er hatte sich auf seine alberne ärztliche Schweigepflicht berufen! Pah!

Quatre warf Trowa, der neben ihm auf der Rückbank der Limousine saß, einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Trowa, der ihn nicht unterstützt hatte in seinem Versuch den Doktor zu überreden. Man sollte doch wohl meinen, das die Tatsache dass sie beide schon seit vier Jahren miteinander verheiratet waren irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatten! Zum Beispiel dass man von seinem Ehegatten unterstützt wurde! Und was sollte das kleine amüsierte Grinsen auf Trowas Gesicht jetzt schon wieder? Quatre grummelte vor sich hin.

Endlich stoppte Rashid den Wagen, und Quatre und Trowa stiegen aus. Genau wie Quatre es angeordnet hatte warteten Zechs, Wufei, Ian und Dorothy schon auf sie.

„Quatre, was soll das alles?" rief Wufei ihm entgegen. „Wieso hast du uns alle hierher bestellt?"

„Es geht um Duo. Er ist offenbar schwer krank, so schwer das der Doktor sogar beschlossen hat länger hier zu bleiben um ihn zu versorgen. Und wir werden jetzt da reingehen und herausfinden was Duo hat," antwortete Quatre knapp.

„So schwer krank sah Duo aber gestern gar nicht aus," gab Ian zu bedenken.

„Gestern? Ihr habt ihn gestern gesehen?" fragte Quatre verblüfft.

„Ja, wir hatten eine Mission, wir haben – mal wieder – versucht diesen Borgwaffen-Hehlerring auszuheben," antwortete Ian.

Sofort richtete Quatre seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Wufei. „Und du hast Duo erlaubt, bei diesem Einsatz mitzumachen?"

Wufei hob seine Hände beschwichtigend. „Hey, ich bin nicht Duos Kindermädchen! Ian hat recht, Duo sah nicht krank aus! Im Gegenteil, er sah sehr gesund aus! Und er hat auch nicht gegen den Einsatz protestiert! Genauso wenig wie Heero übrigens. Meinst du nicht, das Heero etwas gesagt hätte wenn Duo zu krank für den Einsatz gewesen wäre?"

„Pah!" schnaubte Quatre. Ganz wie er es vermutet hatte, Duo hatte Heero so sehr eingeschüchtert dass dieser es nicht wagte Protest einzulegen! Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, Ian und Dorothy warfen ihm ungläubige Blicke zu, und Quatre wurde klar, dass er den letzten Gedanken wohl laut ausgesprochen haben musste und er errötete leicht.

Aber wie auch immer, die Situation erforderte offensichtlich härtere Maßnahmen als erwartet. Quatre gab allen noch einmal letzte Anweisungen wie sie sich zu verhalten hätten, ignorierte gekonnt Dorothy, die die Augen verdrehte und drückte dann auf die Türklingel von Duos und Heeros Haus.

Als Heero dann endlich die Tür öffnete, nickte Quatre ihm zu, begrüßte ihn mit einem kurzen „Heero," und schob dann seinen angesichts des Überfalls vollkommen überrumpelten Freund einfach vor sich her ins Innere des Hauses.

„Heero?" rief Duo von der Küche aus. „Wer war das?"

Heero warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Quatre und den Rest der Truppe, die ihnen ins Haus gefolgt waren und antwortete dann, „Dschingis Kahn und seine plündernde Horde, so wie's aussieht."

„Was?" rief Duo verblüfft und kam aus der Küche, in der einen Hand ein offenes Glas Nutella, in der anderen Hand eine halbgegessene Gewürzgurke. „Oh," machte er, als er sah was in seinem Wohnzimmer los war.

„Quatre?" fragte Duo überrascht und stellte das Nutellaglas auf einem Regal ab und verspeiste die Gurke mit zwei Bissen. „Was ist los?"

Quatre verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vielleicht solltest du uns das sagen, Duo."

„Ich?" sagte Duo und blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft.

„Ja, du!" antwortete Quatre und setzte einen sehr bestimmten Blick auf. „Der Doktor und Seven haben offenbar vor sehr viel länger hier zu bleiben als es allein für die Lösung des Borg-Falles nötig wäre. Und der Grund dazu bist offensichtlich du, beziehungsweise dein Gesundheitszustand. Also, raus mit der Sprache!"

„Oh," machte Duo wieder und sah sich hilflos im Raum um. Sofort ging Heero zu ihm rüber, schlang seine Arme von hinten um Duo und flüsterte ihm irgendwas ins Ohr. Duo seufzte einmal kurz auf und lehnte sich zurück in die Umarmung.

„Tja, ich schätze es wäre früher oder später sowieso rausgekommen," sagte er. Dann wandte er sich an Quatres Begleiter, die bisher völlig stumm geblieben waren und – wie in Zechs Fall – so getan hatten, als wären sie nur zufällig hier und als würde sie das alles gar nichts angehen.

„Und wie hat er euch alle dazu gebracht, dabei mitzumachen?" fragte Duo mit amüsierter Stimme.

„Wie wohl," grummelte Wufei. „Drohung, Erpressung und Bestechung. Das Übliche halt."

„Ich möchte zu Protokoll geben, dass ich nur hier bin, weil ich mir die Show um keinen Preis der Welt entgehen lassen wollte!" sagte Dorothy, setzte sich in einen der Sessel und machte ganz den Eindruck eines Theaterbesuchers, der es kaum noch erwarten konnte, dass der Vorhang sich endlich heben und das Stück beginnen würde.

„War ja klar," murmelte Duo und grinste Dorothy an.

„Genug der Scherze!" rief Quatre empört. „Und wie kannst du jetzt überhaupt Scherze machen, Duo!"

Duo seufzte noch einmal, dann sagte er, „Ich hätte es euch schon noch gesagt, wirklich. Aber wir wollten es noch eine Weile für uns behalten, damit wir – damit ich! – noch etwas Zeit habe, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

Quatre erbleichte. „Oh Allah! Du musst sterben, hab ich recht?" rief er vollkommen entsetzt.

„Nein!" rief Duo schnell und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, nicht ganz."

„Nicht ganz?" fragte Quatre verwirrt.

„Lass das," murmelte Heero und knuffte Duo in die Seite.

„Warum?" fragte Duo und schmollte. „Du gönnst mir auch überhaupt keinen Spaß!"

„Quatre macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich, sei nicht grausam."

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut," seufzte Duo und wandte sich wieder an Quatre. „Ich bin nicht krank, ich werde nicht sterben, und glücklicherweise ist dieser – hm, Zustand – nicht von Dauer."

„Was?" Jetzt war Quatre vollkommen verwirrt. „Aber... wenn du nicht krank bist, warum bleibt der Doc dann deinetwegen hier? Und was meinst du mit 'Zustand'?"

„Duo," mischte sich jetzt auch Trowa in die Unterhaltung, „lass dir nicht jede Einzelheit aus der Nase ziehen. Sag einfach was los ist, damit Quatre sich wieder beruhigen kann."

„Fein," sagte Duo und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin schwanger."

Stille. Dann ein sechsstimmiges, „Du bist WAS?"

„Ich bin schwanger," wiederholte Duo amüsiert. „Weißt du, langsam beginnt es mir wirklich Spaß zu machen, Heero," setzte er noch mit einem breiten Grinsen über die Schulter in Heeros Richtung hinzu.

„Sei nett," antwortete Heero.

„Duo!" rief Quatre empört, „Dieser Scherz ist wirklich mehr als geschmacklos!"

„Das ist kein Scherz, glaub es mir," antwortete Duo, immer noch breit grinsend. „Und falls du es nicht glaubst, frag den Doc. Ich werde ihn von seiner ärztlichen Schweigepflicht entbinden."

„Genau das werde ich tun!" rief Quatre und eilte zum Vidphone. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er eine Verbindung zu seinem Anwesen und zum Doktor hergestellt. Und nachdem Duo diesen von seiner Schweigepflicht entbunden hatte, bestätigte der Doktor Duos absurde Geschichte.

„Das..." stotterte Quatre vollkommen fassungslos, „... das glaub ich einfach nicht."

„Dreimal darfst du raten wie es mir gegangen ist, als mir der Doc diese freudige Nachricht verkündet hat," antwortete Duo mit einem sarkastischen kleinen Grinsen.

„Aber..." Quatre ließ auf das Sofa fallen und blickte einmal in die Runde. Jeder im Raum – außer Heero und Duo – hatte den selben ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Aber... wie konnte das geschehen?"

Duo seufzte. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an den kleinen Zwischenfall mit dem Transporter vor ein paar Wochen? Als Heero und ich im Musterpuffer hängengeblieben sind? Tja, so ist es passiert."

Wufeis Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Dabei ist es passiert? Aber wie? Ich meine, so was sollte doch normalerweise nicht passieren, oder? Sonst würden bei den Preventers eine Menge schwangere Agenten rumlaufen."

„Tja, die genauen technischen Details kenne ich auch nicht," antwortete Duo. „Dazu musst du schon den Doc oder Seven fragen. Und nein, so was sollte normalerweise nicht passieren, das verdanke ich alles Heero und seinen Basteleien. Aber wie gesagt, wenn du genaueres wissen willst, frag Seven oder den Doc."

„Und was werdet ihr jetzt machen?" fragte Quatre und blickte Duo direkt an.

„Was wohl?" Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Kind bekommen."

„Und... seid ihr froh darüber?" fragte Trowa leise.

Wieder zuckte Duo mit den Schultern. „Na ja... irgendwie... ja, ich denke schon. Es war schon ein ziemlicher Schock am Anfang, aber ich denke, ich gewöhne mich so langsam an den Gedanken."

„Ich freue mich," sagte Heero leise an Duos Schulter, was Duo zum lächeln brachte.

„Wow," sagte Dorothy schließlich nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Nie im Leben wäre ich darauf gekommen. Es wird wirklich niemals langweilig in eurer Gesellschaft, das muss ich schon sagen."

„Ja, ja, wir tun wirklich alles nur damit du dich nicht langweilst, Doro," antwortete Duo mit einem Grinsen.

Dorothy erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ich würde zu gern Commander Unes Gesicht sehen, wenn ihr es ihr erzählt! Oh und bitte, ich flehe euch an, ich gebe euch was ihr wollt, Geld, Gold, Macht, mein erstgeborenes Kind, aber bitte – lasst mich diejenige sein, die es Relena erzählt!"


	19. Kapitel 18

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Sorry das es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber Laren und ich  
wurden von etlichen bösen Plotbunnys angefallen, was uns doch etwas aus der  
Bahn geworfen hat. 'g' Aber sobald wir uns mit denen arrangiert haben wird's  
hoffentlich wieder etwas regelmäßiger werden. Oh, und um deine Frage zu  
beantworten, Peruka, ich hab zwei Brüder – beide jünger als ich – und ich such  
mir immer aus welcher von denen grad mein Lieblingsbruder ist, so wie's mir  
grad in den Kram passt 'kicher'. Ok, aber jetzt genug gequatscht, viel Spaß mit  
dem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

Ein mehrstimmiges Gelächter erfüllte den Raum. Duo hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden," sagte er und erntete dafür noch mehr Gelächter. „Relena wird es definitiv nicht von dir erfahren!" Er schob entschlossen sein Kinn hervor, lehnte sich aber gleichzeitig etwas tiefer in die Umarmung von Heero.

Doro wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Auge. „Och, wieso denn nicht? Ich hab mich jetzt schon so darauf gefreut!"

„Weil diese kreischige Zimtzicke überhaupt nichts davon erfahren wird. Basta! Könnt ihr euch vorstellen was passiert wenn sie von dem Baby weiß? Also diesen Stress werde ich mir garantiert nicht antun! Außerdem, wenn sie erfährt wie dieses Baby zustande gekommen ist, dann wird sie es wahrscheinlich als eine Art Mutant in der Öffentlichkeit darstellen."

Heeros Arme schlossen sich fester um Duo und er legte seinen Kopf auf Duos Schulter. Ein herrliches Gefühl.

„Schade, ich hatte mich schon so darauf gefreut. Das wäre die perfekte Rache gewesen. Immerhin ist Relena dafür verantwortlich, das mein Brautkleid Pink ist," gab Dorothy von sich. „Da hätte ich jedes Recht auf Rache."

„Von meinem babyblauen Frack wollen wir erst gar nicht zu reden anfangen," steuerte Ian bei.

Das Gelächter kehrte wieder zurück. Duo versuchte leider erfolgreich sich Doro in einem pinken Hochzeitskleid vorzustellen. Kein Wunder das die Frau auf Rache drängte.

Heero drückte ihn noch einmal und sagte dann. „Duo hat Recht. Relena wird es von niemandem erfahren. Wer weiß was sie alles anstellen wird wenn doch. Die nächsten Monate werden sowieso schon schwer genug für Duo da brauchen wir nicht noch den zusätzlichen Stress durch Relena. Zechs, ich wäre sehr froh wenn du deine Schwester etwas an die Leine nehmen könntest. Ich will nicht das sie mich oder Duo mit ihrer Anwesenheit belästigt."

„Und wie soll ich das bitte anstellen?"

Duo bemerkte wie Heero mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ist mir im Grunde egal. Schick sie auf eine Friedensmission zu den entferntesten Kolonien. Mach was du willst, aber sie soll uns in Ruhe lassen. Oder ich werde soweit gehen und eine richterliche Verfügung gegen sie erwirken."

Hui, so kämpferisch hatte Duo Heero ja noch nie erlebt. In Ordnung, sie alle waren von Relena angenervt – mehr als angenervt. Aber bis auf die Abende wo er gezwungen wurde mit ihr auszugehen, hatte Heero sich kaum über sie aufgeregt und sie meistens einfach ignoriert.

Diese Veränderung in seinem Verhalten schien auch den anderen aufzufallen. Zechs hob erstaunt seine Augenbraue, aber er sagte nichts.

Heero redete weiter. „Auf jeden Fall wird es ab jetzt keine Sondereinsätze mehr für mich geben. Ich werde Relena nie mehr zu einem 'Date' ausführen. Ich habe jetzt eine Familie, niemand – noch nicht einmal Une – kann das noch länger von mir verlangen. Sucht euch jemand anderen um die Welt vor Relena zu retten."

Bei dieser Aussage seufzten Doro und Ian gleichzeitig theatralisch auf. Ihnen war wohl aufgegangen, das damit sie als einzige 'Ablenkung' noch übrig blieben.

„Das ist ziemlich starker Tobak, Yuy. Hast du Une schon von deinen Plänen erzählt?"

„Nein," erwiderte Duo schnell. „Und Une weiß auch von dem Baby noch nichts. Und so soll es auch noch eine Weile bleiben."

„Aber…" warf Quatre ein.

Doch Duo ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. „Nichts aber. Ich habe mich genau informiert. Laut den Statuten der Preventer muss eine Schwangerschaft erst ab dem dritten Monat den Vorgesetzten gemeldet werden. Bis dahin ist noch Zeit und wir haben dann hoffentlich den Borgwaffen-Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Erst dann werde ich Une informieren. Keine Sekunde eher."

Er sprach es nicht aus, aber allen schien klar zu sein, das er befürchtete von dem Fall abgezogen zu werden, sollte Une schon jetzt von der Schwangerschaft erfahren. Heeros Arme umschlossen ihn wieder fester, aber der ehemalige Wing Pilot widersprach nicht. Hatte wohl verstanden das dies kein Punkt war bei dem Duo mit sich verhandeln ließ. Duo rechnete es seinem Partner hoch an, das er ihm hier seinen Willen zugestand. Er war ja schließlich nicht aus Zucker und würde auch nicht sofort zerbrechen.

„Und was wirst du dann tun?" fragte Wufei.

Jetzt war es an Duo mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich erst noch ein paar Monate Innendienst, dann nehme ich Urlaub. Ich glaub es gibt auch Mutterschaftsurlaub," bei diesem Wort zog sich Duos Gesicht zusammen. Er hatte zwar begriffen dass er ein Kind kriegen würde. Er hatte sogar ein wenig verinnerlicht das dieses Kind tatsächlich in ihm wuchs, aber als Mutter – nein an diesen Gedanken würde er sich nie gewöhnen können.

„Und dann? Was werdet ihr sagen wo das Kind herkommt?" erkundigte sich Quatre.

„Da müssen wir uns noch was überlegen," antwortete Heero.

„Genau, soweit haben wir noch gar nicht gedacht. Auf jeden Fall werden wir nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Das Kind wird nicht als Abnormalität aufwachsen. Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann. Wahrscheinlich werden wir irgendeine Geschichte erzählen. Das wir es adoptiert haben. Oder das es das Kind von einem von uns und einer anonymen Spenderin ist. Ich weiß es nicht. Kommt Zeit kommt Rat," Duo wurde immer mehr bewusst, wie viele Dinge sie noch planen mussten. Zum Glück war es noch eine halbe Ewigkeit bis zur Geburt. Er erschauerte kurz bei dem Gedanken.

„Morgen Abend kommt auf jeden Fall der Doktor vorbei und wird uns noch mehr Informationen geben. Wir konnten bisher ja noch nicht so lang darüber diskutieren. Er hat erwähnt dass es vielleicht Komplikationen geben könnte, deshalb werden er und Seven ja auch bis zur Geburt hier bleiben. Es gibt einfach noch so viele Dinge die ich fragen will."

„Wisst ihr schon was es wird?" fragte Doro.

Duo drehte sich erstaunt halb zu Heero um und bemerkte das dieser ihn genauso erstaunt anblickte. Tatsächlich, auf diese Frage waren sie beide noch nicht gekommen. Nun gut, als der Doktor das erste Mal die 'freudige Nachricht' überbracht hatte, da waren sie vom Schock etwas abgelenkt gewesen. Aber auch danach hatten sie eher Fragen gestellt die sich um die Gesundheit von Duo oder dem Baby gedreht hatten. Sie zuckten beide mit den Schultern als Antwort.

„Also ich an eurer Stelle würde ja wissen wollen was es wird. Ich finde das macht die Sache viel einfacher," sagte Doro.

„Hn!" antwortete Heero vielsagend.

„Öhm, ich dachte… da es doch aus der Verschmelzung von Heeros und meinen Zellen entstanden ist… also..." stotterte Duo.

Doro lachte glockenhell auf. „Da hat wohl jemand in Genetik nicht aufgepasst, oder? Es muss nicht unbedingt ein Junge dabei herauskommen wenn sich eure Zellen vereinigen."

Das hatte gesessen, Duo lief rot an. Die anderen kicherten. Und auch wenn Duo ihnen nicht den Spaß missgönnte, so ärgerte er sich doch über sich selbst. Aber er gab Doro in einem Recht. Jetzt wo die Frage aufgeworfen war, da würde er wirklich wissen wollen ob sie jetzt einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen bekamen. Oder etwas ganz anders – aber darüber wollte er am liebsten gar nicht erst nachdenken. Das würde morgen ganz sicher eine der Fragen sein die er dem Doktor stellen würde.

Danach diskutierten sie noch ein bisschen, die anderen überhäuften sie mit Fragen zu der Schwangerschaft und Duo stellte mit Entsetzen fest das seine Liste mit Dingen die er den Doktor fragen musste immer länger wurde. Er und Heero schienen ja wirklich von nichts eine Ahnung zu haben. Aber dieser Gedanke versetzte ihn nicht mehr so sehr in Panik wie noch gestern. Heero hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. Sie hatten noch genug Zeit alles zu lernen und ihre Freunde würden sie dabei auch unterstützen. Dieser Gedanke ließ Duo lächeln. Sie mussten halt nur dafür sorgen dass das pinke Monster nichts von der Sache erfahren würde.

* * *

Ian folgte Wufei in den Befragungsraum. Sie hatten nach dem Debakel mit der letzten Razzia beschlossen jeden Preventer zu befragen der sich mit der Transportertechnologie so gut auskannte, dass er sie vielleicht nachbauen konnte.

Die Liste der Verdächtigen war nicht besonders lang, dafür aber umso prominenter. Er und Wufei würden diese Nachforschungen durchführen. Heero und Duo wollten heute die verschiedenen kleinen Sabotageakte untersuchen.

Es war in den letzten Wochen immer wieder dazu gekommen, dass jemand in das Archiv und das Sicherheitssystem der Preventer eingebrochen war. Dies war zwar erst sehr spät aufgefallen – was wohl daran lag das offensichtlich nichts gestohlen oder verändert wurde – aber nichts desto trotz schien eine derartige Sicherheitslücke, besonders zu diesem Zeitpunkt, einfach unhaltbar.

Heero hatte den Auftrag sich in das System einzuhacken und zu versuchen nachzuvollziehen was ihr ungebetener Gast denn nun wirklich angestellt hatte und wie er ihre Sicherheitsbarrieren durchbrechen konnte. Duo würde versuchen herauszufinden, wann genau diese Sabotageakte stattgefunden hatten. Vielleicht ergab sich ja daraus ein Muster.

Ian konnte sich nur schütteln. Das war kein Auftrag um den er die beiden beneidete. Obwohl, Heero würde sicher viel Spaß daran finden in den Computerdateien zu wühlen. Ian würde dabei einschlafen. Da war es viel besser, direkt mit Verdächtigen zu interagieren. Obwohl sich etwas in ihm dagegen sträubte in seinen Kollegen Verdächtige zu sehen.

Sie waren schließlich alle Preventer und arbeiteten für ein gemeinsames Ziel. Oder sie sollten es zumindest. Und dieses Ziel war der Frieden auf der Erde und den Kolonien – und natürlich die Menschheit vor der Borgtechnologie zu beschützen. Auch wenn er nicht jeden der Preventer persönlich kannte mit denen sie jetzt reden mussten, so fühlte er sich ihnen doch als Kollege verbunden.

Umso schwerer fiel es Ian tatsächlich zu glauben das einer aus ihren Reihen in der Lage war ihre Ziele nicht nur zu verraten, sondern aktiv dazu beizutragen die Menschheit mit diesen schrecklichen Borg-Waffen zu bedrohen.

Trotzdem, sie durften bei diesem Fall keine Scheuklappen tragen und etwas nicht untersuchen nur weil sie nicht glaubten dass dies sein konnte. Heero und Wufei hatten sogar vorgeschlagen dass sie selbst als erste befragt werden sollten. Und das sie sich aus diesem Fall heraushalten würden. Schließlich waren sie auch zwei der Preventer die das Transportersystem in- und auswendig kannten.

Doch diese Geste wurde von Une mit einem kurzen Schnauben und einer abfälligen Handbewegung abgetan. Sie hatte gesagt das die ehemaligen Gundampiloten sicher andere Wege gefunden hätten die Welt zu beherrschen, wenn sie es denn wirklich darauf angelegt hätten. Und Ian konnte der Einschätzung seiner Chefin nur zustimmen. Wenn sie wirklich solche Welteroberungspläne gehegt hätten, dann hätten sie in den letzten neun Jahren genug andere Gelegenheiten ergreifen können. Dazu mussten sie nicht jetzt mit Borgwaffen spielen.

All diese Gedanken waren durch Ians Gehirn rasten während er in den Befragungsraum getreten war. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wufei hatte sich schon an den Tisch gesetzt. Die Akten die er mit sich geführt hatte lagen jetzt aufgeschlagen darauf.

Ian setzte sich schnell neben ihm. Ihm gegenüber waren die Preventeragenten O und S. Zwei der frühren Mentoren der Gundam Piloten. Die beiden waren damals nach dem Kampf mit den Borg sofort bei den Preventer angefangen. Zwar hatten sie niemals als aktive Agenten gearbeitet – kein Wunder schon vor neun Jahren waren sie schließlich alte Männer gewesen – aber sie hatten mit ihrem Wissen und ihrem Erfindungsreichtum viel für die Organisation getan. Die Hälfte der Waffen und Gadgets der Preventer stammten aus ihrem Labor. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand wurden sie von den anderen Preventer sogar als 'Daniel Düsentrieb' oder 'Q' – dem aus 'James Bond' – bezeichnet.

Die beiden Wissenschaftler warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann ergriff S das Wort. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre dieses Gesprächs? Agent McNab, Agent Chang–"

Doch Wufei schien heute ungeduldig und ließ den alten Mann nicht ausreden. „Wir haben Beweise dass einer unserer Gegner über Transportertechnologie verfügt," erklärte er kurz und schmerzlos.

Ian meinte echtes Erstaunen in den Gesichtern der zwei Männer zu sehen. „Oh!" war der einzige Kommentar von Agent O.

„Sie können sich vorstellen dass wir dies nicht so einfach hinnehmen können. Im Moment wird untersucht wie diese Technologie an unsere Gegner gelangen konnte. Haben Sie irgendeine Information die uns bei dieser Untersuchung helfen könnte?"

Ian staunte nicht schlecht. Wufei schien heute fast noch förmlicher zu sein als sonst. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht leicht für ihn die ehemaligen Mentoren zu verdächtigen. Ian wusste zwar dass es nicht zwischen jedem Gundampiloten und seinem Mentor ein herzliches Verhältnis gegeben hatte – mit Schrecken dachte er an all die Geschichten die ihm über J zu Ohren gekommen waren – aber dennoch schienen die meisten der Wissenschaftler sich um ihre Jungs gut gekümmert zu haben. Und hatten mehr in ihnen gesehen als nur ein simples Werkzeug für den Krieg.

Über die Jahre hatte sich sicher auch Respekt und Vertrauen zwischen den vier und den Gundam Piloten aufgebaut. Da musste es für Wufei wirklich nicht einfach sein, diese zwei jetzt zu befragen. Vielleicht hätte besser Ian heute die Befragungen leiten sollen. Aber Wufei hatte nicht einmal angedeutet das er eventuell Probleme mit dem Verhör haben würde. Natürlich nicht. Wufei würde so eine Schwäche niemals zugeben. Ian schnaubte ganz leise, er würde nachher mit seinem Partner noch das eine oder andere Wort wechseln müssen.

„Also, wir können versichern, dass wir beide mit so einer Schweinerei nichts zu tun haben!" sagte S in ungewohnt hartem Tonfall.

„Aber wir verstehen auch, wieso wir dazu befragt werden," warf O mildernd ein.

„Leider werden nur Ihre Beteuerungen nicht ausreichen um Sie von dem Verdacht zu befreien," erwiderte Wufei. „Von allen Preventer kennen Sie beide sich mit dem Transportersystem am besten aus."

„Wie schon gesagt, es ist verständlich das wir verdächtigt werden. Aber wie sollen wir Ihnen beweisen dass wir etwas nicht getan haben? Das ist wirklich nicht so einfach," erwiderte O.

„Das ist uns durchaus bewusst," gab Wufei zu.

„Ach du alter Kauz, hör auf den armen Jungen auf die Folter zu spannen. Also, wir wissen zwar nicht wie lange diese Verschwörung schon läuft, aber während der letzten 7 Monate haben wir beide das Preventer Hauptquartier nicht verlassen. Ich denke damit könnt ihr uns von der Liste der Verdächtigen streichen," grinste S.

„Wie das?" fragte Ian total erstaunt.

„Also wir waren ziemlich mit unseren neuesten Projekt beschäftigt. Wir haben praktisch Rund um die Uhr gearbeitet. Da war es sehr viel einfacher hier in den Gästequartieren zu hausen," sagte O.

„Besonders weil der alte Kauz hier Nachts immer die besten Ideen hat. So brauchten wir dann nicht erst hierher zu fahren."

„In Ordnung, Sie haben also die letzten Monate hier im Hauptquartier gewohnt. Wie soll das beweisen das Sie nicht die Daten an unsere Gegner weitergegeben haben?"

S rollte mit den Augen. „Wie gesagt, wir haben das Hauptquartier während der Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen."

„Und sämtliche Kontakte zur Außenwelt sind über die sicheren Leitungen der Preventer erfolgt. Sie können die E-Mails und Telefonate sicher überprüfen wenn Sie es für nötig halten. Auf jeden Fall haben wir keine Daten weitergegeben."

Wufei sah fast erleichtert aus. „Das werden wir sicher tun."

Ian freute sich auch. Das sah ja wirklich so aus als wenn sie ein paar Verdächtige weniger hatten.

„Können wir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

„Wie denn das?" fragte Ian.

„Nun, falls ihr Technologie von unserem Gegner gefunden habt, dann könnten wir uns diese Geräte ja mal anschauen. Es gibt nicht viele Wissenschaftler die in der Lage wären einen Transporter nachzubauen. Die Liste ist sehr klein und sehr exklusiv. Wir kennen die meisten von ihnen. Und wir kennen ihre Arbeit. Jeder Wissenschaftler hat was das betrifft eine Art Handschrift. Vielleicht können wir diese ja erkennen," sagte S.

Wufei und Ian blickten sich kurz an. Sicher, Une hatte eigentlich vorgehabt so wenige Informationen wie möglich außerhalb ihrer Gruppe bekannt werden zu lassen. Aber dies war eine echte Möglichkeit vielleicht schneller an die Verantwortlichen zu kommen. Zwar wussten sie nicht wie diese die Transporter gebaut hatten, aber sie hatten ja die Borgwaffen. Diese könnten sie O und S zeigen.

Sie nickten sich bestätigend zu und kurz danach schob Wufei die Akte mit den Bildern und technischen Spezifikationen der Borgwaffen zu den beiden Wissenschaftlern.

Diese hoben erst erstaunt die Augenbrauen, dann beugten sie sich gemeinsam über die Fotos. „Ohh," sagte O als er bemerkte um welche Technologien es hier ging.

Ian und Wufei sahen sich wieder an. Sie kannten diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei den Wissenschaftlern und wussten genau dass diese jetzt ein paar Stunden beschäftigt sein würden mit ihren Untersuchungen. Sie waren zwar sehr gespannt auf die Ergebnisse, aber es machte sicher keinen Sinn hier im Befragungsraum darauf zu warten dass die beiden fertig werden würden. Schon gar nicht, nachdem S verkündete dass er sofort in sein Labor zu seinen Computern müsse um die Daten genau auswerten zu können.

Seufzend erhoben sie sich von ihren Plätzen und ließen die beiden Düsentriebe in Ruhe arbeiten.

Ein paar Stunden später meldeten sie sich über Vidphone. „Es tut uns schrecklich leid," sagte S, bevor Ian oder Wufei überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

„Wir können uns nicht denken wer dafür verantwortlich ist," beendete O.

Wufei seufzte. Schon wieder eine Spur die ins Nichts führte.

„Aber ich denke immer noch dass dies der beste Weg ist um an Informationen zu kommen. Sie sollten vielleicht auch noch die anderen Preventer-Wissenschaftler befragen. Selbst wenn diese sich nicht mit den Transportern auskennen, Waffenkunde ist weiter verbreitet."

Ian seufzte. Das würde dann aber wirklich erst noch einmal mit Une abgesprochen werden. Auch wenn er diese Idee im Prinzip für gut hielt.


	20. Kapitel 19

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Hat etwas gedauert, aber wir hoffen das es trotzdem noch jemand da draußen gibt, der diese Geschichte hier liest. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

Routiniert ließ Seven of Nine ihre Finger über die Konsole des Cockpits gleiten um die Parameter für den Scanner neu zu definieren. Es wurde wirklich Zeit daß sie diesem Problem endlich auf den Grund ginge. Eigentlich hätte dieser erneute Besuch in der Dimension der Gundam Piloten – oder jetzt vielmehr Ex-Gundam Piloten – nur ein sehr kurzer sein sollen. Vor allem nachdem sie rausgefunden hatten, daß die Borg – anders als zunächst vermutet – ihrem Gefängnis gar nicht entkommen waren.

Aber wie es nun aussah würde sich ihr Besuch diesmal sogar noch länger hinziehen als beim letzten Mal. Seven schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Aber es war richtig das sie und der Doktor sich entschlossen hatten länger hier zu bleiben. Es hatte sich wirklich wieder einmal gezeigt, wie sinnvoll und richtig die Oberste Direktive doch war. Es war niemals gut fortschrittliche Technologien einfach so an Zivilisationen zu übergeben, die selbst noch nicht so weit entwickelt waren. Selbst wenn man es nur mit den besten Absichten machte, so entstanden dabei doch meist irgendwelche Probleme.

Seven seufzte und richtete ihre Gedanken wieder auf die vor ihr liegende Arbeit. Es war sowieso schon viel zu spät um über die Einhaltung der Ersten Direktive nachzudenken – der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Auch wenn man hier in diesem besonderen Fall vielleicht nicht unbedingt von einem 'Schaden' sprechen konnte oder sollte. Immerhin schien Duo seinen Zustand ziemlich gut zu verkraften – gut für einen Mann. Aber sie würde mit ihrem endgültigen Urteil noch etwas abwarten – geschwollene Füße, Stimmungsschwankungen, Rückenschmerzen – Duo stand noch eine Menge bevor, und erst dann würde sich zeigen wie gut er diese Situation wirklich meisterte.

Gerade jetzt waren Duo und Heero bei einer Besprechung mit dem Doktor drinnen in Quatres riesigem Anwesen. Eigentlich hatten die beiden schon am Vormittag kommen wollen um mit dem Doktor über weitere Einzelheiten zu sprechen, aber scheinbar hatte sie ein Auftrag im Hauptquartier der Preventers aufgehalten, so daß sie sich erst am Nachmittag hatten freimachen können. Offenbar hatte Commander Une vor, verstärkt nach dem Saboteur und den Herstellern der Borgwaffen suchen zu lassen.

Und das war der Grund warum Seven jetzt hier im Shuttle saß und die Scanner neu justierte. Als Duo und Heero von ihrem Auftrag berichtet hatten, waren Sevens Gedanken automatisch zu ihrem eigenen Auftrag gewandert. Eigentlich war sie hier um die Quelle dieser seltsamen Borgsignaturen ausfindig zu machen, die sie erst hierher gelockt hatten. Doch seit sie und der Doktor an Heeros und Duos Haustür geklopft hatten, hatten sie kaum an ihrem Auftrag arbeiten können – so vieles war dazwischen gekommen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken aktivierte Seven die Scanner. Sie hatte die Feinheit und Genauigkeit des Scanners um ein Vielfaches erhöht – was leider gleichzeitig eine gewaltige Einbuße in Sachen Reichweite ausmachte. Aber das war nicht so schlimm. Offenbar waren die Borg keine unmittelbare Bedrohung – noch nicht – und so hatte Seven Zeit genug um einen sehr gründlichen, wenn auch etwas zeitraubenden Scan durchzuführen.

Sie würde zunächst mit den Gegenden beginnen, die sie erreichen konnte, ohne mit dem Shuttle abzuheben, und wenn diese gescannt waren würde sie die Suchbereiche ausdehnen. Zuerst die Erde, dann die Kolonien, und die Bereiche dazwischen. Früher oder später würde sie diesem Geheimnis schon auf die Spur kommen.

Seven hatte sich gerade abgewendet um sich anderen Aufgaben zuzuwenden – immerhin würde es etwas dauern bis der Scan erste Ergebnisse lieferte – als ein Signalton ertönte. Überrascht drehte Seven sich wieder zurück. Sie hatte nicht so schnell damit gerechnet, aber der Scan hatte offenbar etwas entdeckt.

Gespannt blickte sie auf die Anzeige. Schon wieder diese seltsamen Borgsignaturen – und noch dazu ganz in der Nähe! Hier auf der Erde, nur ein paar Kilometer weit weg! Rasch ließ sie sich den Ursprungsort dieser Signale anzeigen – und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

„Computer," sagte Seven und versuchte die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken, „Bestätigung der Ursprungskoordinaten der Borgsignaturen."

„Bestätigung erfolgt," antwortete die Stimme des Computers. „Der Ursprung der Borgsignaturen befindet sich im Hauptquartier der Preventers, Erde."

Seven sprang auf, schnappte sich einen Tricorder und lief zur Transporterplattform. Doch dann zögerte sie. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung was diese Signaturen zu bedeuten hatten, aber offenbar waren sie kein Anzeichen einer Borginvasion. Es wäre also vielleicht nicht wirklich gut, wenn sie plötzlich unangemeldet im Hauptquartier einer Polizeiorganisation wie der der Preventers auftauchte. Wer wußte schon wie die Agenten auf ein derartiges Eindringen reagieren würden?

Schnell drehte Seven sich wieder um und setzte sich an die Kommunikationskonsole. Sie würde einfach Commander Une anrufen und sie von ihrem Besuch informieren. Dann könnte sie ungefährdet direkt ins Hauptquartier beamen und anschließend mit ihrer Suche beginnen.

Sie wählte zunächst direkt das Büro von Commander Une an, so wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte als sie den Transporter repariert hatte. Doch niemand meldete sich dort, und so gab Seven schließlich die Nummer der Zentrale ein.

„Preventers Hauptquartier," meldete sich ein junger Mann auf Sevens Anruf. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Mein Name ist Seven of Nine. Ich muß mit Commander Une sprechen," antwortete Seven. „Ich habe es schon in ihrem Büro versucht, doch sie scheint nicht da zu sein."

„Einen Moment bitte," sagte der Mann, und dann erschien plötzlich das Standbild einer Warteschleife, zusammen mit der unvermeidbaren Warteschleifenmusik. Seven trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln auf der Konsole herum. Schließlich erschien der junge Mann wieder.

„Miss – hm, of Nine," er blinzelte ein paar Mal verunsichert, „Es tut mir leid, aber Commander Une ist in einer Besprechung."

„Können Sie sie nicht aus dieser Besprechung herausholen?" fragte Seven ungeduldig und ignorierte die Verunstaltung ihres Namens. „Es ist wirklich dringend."

„Es tut mir leid, aber das ist nicht möglich," sagte der Mann bedauernd. „Kann ich sonst etwas für Sie tun?"

Seven überlegte rasch. Wen sonst könnte sie fragen? Heero und Duo waren noch immer mit dem Doktor beschäftigt und nicht im Büro. Blieben nur Wufei, Ian und Zechs. „Was ist mit den Agents McNab und Chang –" Seven hatte den Namen kaum ausgesprochen als auf einmal die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. Statt des jungen Mannes hatte sie plötzlich nur noch weißes Rauschen auf dem Bildschirm. Verdutzt versuchte Seven erneut das Hauptquartier anzuwählen, doch vergeblich. Der Computer meldete ihr nur, daß eine Verbindung nicht möglich war.

Schließlich gab Seven es auf. Offenbar war es nutzlos es noch weiter zu versuchen – was auch immer für Probleme die Preventers gerade mit ihrem Kommunikationsnetz hatten, es würde so schnell nicht gelöst werden können. Erneut griff sie sich den Tricorder und eilte aus dem Shuttle. So gerne sie auch einfach mit dem Shuttle dorthin geflogen wäre, so wäre es doch ein wenig auffällig gewesen – selbst mit Tarnung. Sie würde eben einfach eine andere Möglichkeit finden müssen.

Als sie das Haus umrundete prallte sie beinahe mit Rashid zusammen. In letzter Sekunde fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und verhinderte so daß sie höchst unelegant auf dem Hintern landete.

„Miss Seven!" rief Rashid bestürzt aus. „Haben Sie sich verletzt? Es tut mir leid, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen!"

„Nichts passiert, Rashid," winkte Seven ab. „Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe nicht darauf geachtet wohin ich gehe." Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Rashid, wissen Sie wie ich am schnellsten in die Stadt komme? Vielleicht gibt es ja öffentliche Transportmittel oder so etwas..."

Rashid runzelte die Stirn. „Öffentliche Transportmittel? Sie müssen doch nicht mit dem Bus fahren! Ich werde Sie hinbringen wo auch immer sie hinwollen!"

„In Ordnung," Seven zögerte nicht lange und nahm das Angebot an. „Ich muß zum Hauptquartier der Preventers. Und das so schnell wie möglich."

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen," nickte Rashid und führte sie zu der Limousine, die vor dem Haus geparkt war. Seven ignorierte die von Rashid für sie aufgehaltene Tür zum hinteren Teil der Limousine und nahm einfach auf dem Beifahrersitz platz. Rashid verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts dazu sondern setzte sich einfach auf den Fahrersitz und startete das Auto. Offenbar war er ein derartiges Verhalten gewohnt. Seven schmunzelte. Sie hätte sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen können, daß sich Quatre und Trowa nach dem Steuern ihrer Gundams damit zufrieden geben würden, ständig durch die Gegend kutschiert zu werden.

Rashid hatte ihre Bitte um Schnelligkeit offenbar ernst genommen, denn er schien die Absicht zu haben, jede einzelne mögliche Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung auf dem Weg zu den Preventers zu brechen. Seven störte es nicht wirklich. Sie war sich sicher, daß jede etwaige Geldbuße für Quatre nur ein Klacks wäre – und sie hatte es wirklich eilig. Und so klammerte sie sich einfach an ihren Sitz und hoffte, daß Rashid schon wusste was er tat.

Als Rashid endlich mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Preventers Hauptquartier zum stehen kam, sprach Seven ein kurzes Dankgebet an welche Gottheit sie auch immer gerade vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, löste den Sicherheitsgurt und sprang aus dem Wagen. Mit schnellen Schritten stürmte sie durch die Eingangstür.

Im Inneren des Gebäudes schien die Hölle los zu sein. Jedenfalls war das Sevens erster Eindruck. Überall liefen Agenten aufgeregt hin und her, unterstützt von Technikern die die Agenten ungeduldig zur Seite schoben um an irgendwelches technisches Equipment heranzukommen. Scheinbar hatte es nicht nur einen Ausfall der Kommunikation gegeben.

Seven sah sich einen Augenblick suchend um, dann lief sie auf die Rezeption zu. „Entschuldigen Sie," rief sie um die Aufmerksamkeit des zuständigen Agenten zu erregen.

Der Mann drehte seinen Kopf und sah sie irritiert an. „Ja?"

„Ich muß dringend mit Commander Une sprechen," sagte Seven. „Oder mit Agent McNab. Oder Agent Chang. Meinetwegen auch mit Zechs Marquise. Oh, heißt das jetzt nicht Chang-Marquise? Wie auch immer, wer halt gerade zur Verfügung steht."

„Das ist jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt," sagte der Mann unwirsch. „Kommen Sie später wieder."

„Es ist wirklich wichtig," beharrte Seven.

„Hören Sie, Sie verstehen offenbar nicht..."

„Nein, SIE verstehen nicht," unterbrach Seven den Mann. Gott, wieso waren Türsteher überall gleich dumm? Da reiste man extra in eine andere Dimension... „Es geht um Angelegenheiten die auch die Preventers betreffen. Also sorgen Sie dafür daß ich auf der Stelle eine der genannten Personen sprechen kann, verstanden?" Seven setzte ihren besten Deathglare ein – und das wollte was heißen, hatte sie damit immerhin schon unzählige aufgeblasene Sternenflottenoffiziere, rebellische Kadetten, feindlich gesinnte Außerirdische und nicht zu vergessen die Zwillinge auf ihren Platz verwiesen.

Wie erwartet wirkte der Mann gebührend eingeschüchtert – aber offenbar hatte Seven es ein wenig übertrieben – denn der Mann schien völlig erstarrt vor Angst. Seven seufzte. Oh verdammt, was sollte sie jetzt tun?

„Seven? Sind Sie das wirklich?"

Seven drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Dorothy Catalonia und blickte sie fragend an. „Oh Gott sei Dank," murmelte Seven. „Dorothy," sagte sie dann etwas lauter, „Ich muß dringend mit Commander Une sprechen. Oder Ian, Wufei oder Zechs. Aber dieser Mann hier," sie deutete auf den immer noch unglaublich verschüchtert wirkenden Agenten hinter der Rezeption, "will mich nicht passieren lassen."

Dorothy lächelte den Mann strahlend an. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Agent," sie spähte auf das Namensschild des Mannes, „Donahue. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung für Seven of Nine."

Der Mann nickte schnell, offenbar erleichtert das sich nun jemand anderes um diese komische Besucherin kümmern würde und winkte die beiden durch. Dorothy drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Aufzüge und Seven schloß sich ihr an.

„Was ist eigentlich hier los?" fragte Seven und deutete auf all die hektisch umherlaufenden Agenten und Techniker.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," seufzte Dorothy, „Auf einmal gab es einen Ausfall einer Menge von Systeme – die Kommunikation, Licht, Klimaanlage, etliche Sicherheitssysteme – plötzlich weg. Sie sind gerade dabei alles so schnell wie möglich wieder zum Laufen zu bringen."

Seven zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sabotage?"

Dorothy seufzte erneut. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ian nimmt es an. Es wäre wahrscheinlich auch ein zu großer Zufall das so viele Systeme auf einmal ausfallen würden, oder?" Dorothy drückte auf den Knopf des Aufzugs.

Seven sah sie fragend an. „Ist es nicht ein wenig zu unsicher jetzt den Aufzug zu benutzen?"

Dorothy lächelte leicht. „Keine Sorge, die Aufzüge waren mit das Erste was wieder zum Laufen gebracht wurde. Damit die Techniker so schnell wie möglich dorthin kommen können, wo sie gebraucht werden."

Seven nickte und schweigend fuhren sie beide nach oben in das Stockwerk, wo sich Ians und Wufeis Büro befand. Ein paar Minuten später betraten sie besagtes Büro, wo Wufei und Ian damit beschäftigt waren, hektisch in ihre Computer zu tippen und über Funkgeräte Anweisungen zu erteilen.

„Wufei! Ian!" rief Dorothy und versuchte so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erregen.

Ian hob flüchtig den Kopf. „Dorothy? Was machst du hier?" fragte er abwesend, während er weiterhin schnelle Zahlenfolgen in seinen Computer tippte. „Ich dachte du wärst schon nach Hause gegangen."

„Nun, so schwer es mir auch gefallen ist deiner charmanten Aufforderung, niemandem im Weg rumzustehen, nicht nachzukommen, aber es ist wichtig. Seven ist hier," antwortete Dorothy sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme.

Jetzt hob auch Wufei den Kopf. „Das ist gerade ein wenig ungünstig," sagte er. „Können Sie nicht später wiederkommen, Seven?"

„Ich fürchte nicht," antwortete Seven. „Ihr habt ein Problem. Ein großes Problem."

„Ach," machte Ian sarkastisch und rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist uns noch gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Ich spreche nicht von euren momentanen Schwierigkeiten," antwortete Seven. „Wenn es nur das wäre... Ich habe vorhin einen Scan auf Borgaktivitäten durchgeführt. Und ich habe Borgsignaturen gefunden. Sie kamen von hier."

Wufei und Ian hielten abrupt in ihren Tätigkeiten inne und starrten Seven erstaunt an. „Was meinen Sie mit 'hier'?" fragte Wufei.

„Hier, aus diesem Gebäude," erklärte Seven.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, daß sie Borgsignaturen hier im Hauptquartier der Preventers aufgefangen haben?" fragte Ian ungläubig.

Seven nickte.

Wufei ließ sich blind auf seinen Stuhl fallen, der glücklicherweise tatsächlich dort stand, wo Wufei ihn wohl vermutet hatte. Und auch Ian sah aus als hätte ihn gerade der Blitz getroffen.

„Ich habe meinen Tricorder auf diese Signaturen programmiert," fuhr Seven fort als keiner der beiden die Stille unterbrechen wollte. „Ich würde das Gebäude gerne durchsuchen, um die genaue Quelle festzustellen."

Wufei hob den Kopf und nickte. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich würde Sie ja begleiten, aber gerade jetzt..." Er brach ab und warf einen gequälten Blick auf seinen Computer. Seven konnte deutlich sehen, daß Wufei sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welches Problem gerade dringender war. Und Ian schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung," warf Dorothy ein, die bis jetzt schweigend an die Wand gelehnt zugehört hatte. „Ich werde sie begleiten. Ich kenne mich in diesem Gebäude genauso gut aus wie ihr und ich habe die nötigen Sicherheitsautorisationen. Ihr kümmert euch lieber um das Problem mit den Systemausfällen."

Wufei und Ian nickten ihr dankbar zu, und als Seven und Dorothy das Büro verließen waren die beiden schon wieder völlig in ihre vorherigen Aktivitäten vertieft.

Seven öffnete den Tricorder, schwenkte ihn einmal in jede Richtung und deutete schließlich den Gang hinab. „Dort entlang," sagte sie und machte sich auf in besagte Richtung. Dorothy folgte ihr.

Immer wieder mußten sie einem vorübereilenden Techniker oder Agenten ausweichen, und so kamen sie nur langsam voran. Aber selbst ohne diese kleinen Unterbrechungen wären sie nicht viel schneller gewesen, denn die Anzeigen des Tricorders waren höchst seltsam. Seven runzelte die Stirn.

Immer wieder schienen die Signaturen zu verschwinden, nur um dann wo anders wieder aufzutauchen – nicht weit von ihrem vorherigen Ort, aber dennoch mußten sie ab und zu die Richtung wechseln. Und außerdem schienen die Signale schwächer zu werden. Seven konnte nicht sagen, woran das lag, aber es hatte fast den Eindruck als würden die Signale sich entfernen. Auch wenn das unsinnig klang.

Und dann irgendwann waren sie schließlich ganz verschwunden. Seven blieb stehen. „Verdammt," fluchte sie frustriert.

„Was ist los?" fragte Dorothy.

„Die Signale sind weg," antwortete Seven. „Und es sind auch keinerlei Rückstände zurückgeblieben. Es ist fast als wären sie nie hier gewesen. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht!"

„Kann es sein dass was auch immer diese Störungen hier verursacht hat auch ihren Scanner – oder was auch immer das für ein Gerät da ist – stört?" fragte Dorothy und deutete auf den Tricorder.

Seven seufzte. „Nein, das halte ich nicht für möglich. Unsere Technologie arbeitet auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise – wir benutzen zum einen völlig andere Energiequellen, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich daß der Tricorder von derselben Sache betroffen sein kann, die diese Systeme hier stört."

„Nun ja," seufzte Dorothy. „Es war zumindest eine Theorie."

„Was war zumindest eine Theorie?" fragte eine neue Stimme von hinten.

Dorothy schloß ergeben einmal kurz die Augen, dann drehte sie sich um. „Agent Morris."

Seven drehte sich ebenfalls um und musterte den von Dorothy mit 'Agent Morris' angesprochenen Mann. Er war relativ groß, hatte ein recht ansprechendes Äußeres, aber dennoch war da etwas, daß den Mann unangenehm erscheinen ließ.

„So ganz allein hier unterwegs?" fragte Morris, verschränkte seine Arme und ließ seine Augen fast unverschämt über Dorothys Körper wandern. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich Ihnen anschließen, damit Sie sich nicht verlaufen? Zumindest nicht alleine. Natürlich hätte ich nichts dagegen mich mit Ihnen zusammen zu verlaufen." Ein schmieriges Lächeln folgte dieser Aussage.

Seven zog eine Augenbraue hoch, entschloß sich aber die Sache Dorothy zu überlassen. Offenbar hatte der Mann eine höchst ausgeprägte Todessehnsucht – das oder er war zu dumm um das gefährliche Funkeln in Dorothys Augen richtig deuten zu können. Seven kannte sie zwar noch nicht lange, aber ihr war sehr schnell klar geworden, das Dorothy Catalonia niemand war, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte.

„Agent Morris, ich denke ich sollte wirklich mal mit Sally über Ihre Diensttauglichkeit sprechen," sagte Dorothy mit sanfter Stimme. „Offenbar ist Ihr Augenlicht nicht mehr allzu gut. Ich bin nicht allein wie Sie sehen sollten. Und die Gefahr das ich mich verlaufe besteht schon gleich gar nicht. Wenn Sie also entschuldigen, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun." Damit drehte Dorothy sich um und wollte weggehen, doch Morris streckte eine Hand aus und packte sie am Arm.

„Wohin so eilig?" fragte er, trat näher an Dorothy heran so daß er sie fast berührte.

Dorothy drehte langsam den Kopf, starrte erst auf Morris' Hand hinab, die sie noch immer am Arm festhielt und richtete ihren eisigen Blick dann auf Morris' Gesicht. „Agent Morris," ihre Stimme stand ihrem Blick in Sachen Eiseskälte in nichts nach, „Ich gebe Ihnen drei Sekunden um mich loszulassen und einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Danach werde ich Ihnen zuerst wehtun – sehr wehtun – und danach werde ich bei Commander Une eine Beschwerde wegen sexueller Belästigung einreichen. Eins, zwei..."

Agent Morris ließ sie hastig los und stolperte zwei Schritte zurück. Seven unterdrückte schnell ein amüsiertes Kichern. Oh ja, Dorothy Catalonia konnte wirklich furchteinflößend sein. Vielleicht könnte sogar Seven selbst in Punkto Einschüchterung noch etwas von ihr lernen.

Morris' gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt im Moment Dorothy. Mit verengten Augen starrte er sie an. „Ich weiß ja nicht was Sie sich davon erhoffen, aber wenn Sie wissen was gut für Sie ist dann sollten Sie Ihre verleumderischen Anschuldigungen Une gegenüber lieber nicht erwähnen."

Dorothy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist das etwa eine Drohung?" fragte sie freudig. „Ja, das war eine Drohung! Oh, das wird ja immer besser! Und falls sie es nicht gemerkt haben, Morris, ich habe eine Zeugin. Sowohl für die Belästigung als auch für die Drohung."

Morris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon," winkte er Sevens Anwesenheit ab. „Es stünde dann mein Wort gegen ihres. Ich bin immerhin ein geachteter Agent der Preventers, und wer ist sie schon?" Er ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über Seven wandern und wollte sich schon abwenden, als sein Blick an ihrem Okular hängen blieb.

Seven verschränkte ihre Arme, lächelte ironisch und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. Ihre metallische Augenbraue.

„Oh, habe ich meine Begleitung etwa noch nicht vorgestellt?" ertönte Dorothys glatte Stimme. Seven konnte den Spott darin förmlich spüren. „Darf ich vorstellen, Seven of Nine. Sie haben doch sicherlich schon von ihr gehört, oder Agent Morris?"

Morris wurde bleich und schluckte.

„Das nehme ich als ein ja," sagte Dorothy und schnaubte. „Sind Sie immer noch der Meinung das Sevens Wort nichts wert wäre?"

Morris sagte nichts sondern starrte Seven nur ungläubig an. Seven biß sich auf die Innenseite des Mundes. Sie war ja so versucht laut aufzulachen. Agent Morris' Gesichtsausdruck war aber auch zu köstlich.

„Außerdem ist sie nicht die einzige Zeugin," ertönte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme und dann gesellte sich ein weiterer Mann zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe. Sofort richtete Morris seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Neuankömmling.

„Baxter," zischte er. „Halten Sie sich da raus!"

„Agent Morris," schüttelte Baxter den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht was in Sie gefahren ist, aber Miss Catalonia hat vollkommen Recht. Ihr Benehmen soeben ist nicht zu verzeihen. Sie sollten sich entschuldigen. Es ist wirklich ungehörig eine Frau derart zu bedrängen."

Morris verengte die Augen noch mehr, doch diesmal sagte er nichts sondern drehte sich einfach um und stürmte den Gang hinauf. Baxter sah ihm nach und drehte sich dann seufzend wieder zu Seven und Dorothy um.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Seven. „Ich hoffe Sie nehmen nicht an das alle Agenten so sind wie Morris. Entschuldigen Sie das ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe. Ich bin Cecil Baxter," er streckte Seven die Hand aus.

Seven ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie. „Seven of Nine," sagte sie. „Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht von einem Agenten auf den Rest von Ihnen schließen."

Baxter lächelte wieder, dann ließ er seinen Blick neugierig auf Sevens Okular ruhen. „Entschuldigen Sie meine Neugier," sagte er schließlich zögernd, „Aber sind Sie vielleicht irgendwie verwandt mit Duo Maxwell?"

Dorothy machte ein ersticktes Geräusch – man konnte nicht so genau erkennen ob es jetzt ein unterdrücktes Lachen oder Schnauben war – und Seven schmunzelte amüsiert. „So etwas in der Art," antwortete sie dem Mann. „Man könnte sagen ich bin eine – hm, entfernte Cousine. Weit entfernt."

„Oh," machte Baxter und nickte. Dann lächelte er wieder, „Ich habe Sie beide jetzt sicherlich lang genug aufgehalten, und mit dem ganzen Chaos das hier los ist habe ich selbst auch noch jede Menge zu tun. Auf Wiedersehen." Damit wendete er sich ab und lief ebenfalls den Flur hinab.

Seven und Dorothy sahen ihm hinterher, dann seufzte Dorothy schließlich. „Also das," sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „war jetzt mehr als unangenehm. Ich mag den Mann nicht im Geringsten."

Seven nickte zustimmend. „Ja, dieser Morris scheint ein wirklich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse zu sein."

Dorothy warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Ich habe nicht von Agent Morris gesprochen," sagte sie, wandte sich ab und lief in Richtung des Aufzuges.

Für einen Moment konnte Seven ihr nur verdutzt hinterherblicken, dann folgte sie ihr stirnrunzelnd.


	21. Kapitel 20

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Hm, also irgendwie sind wir enttäuscht. Wir hätten ja schon erwartet, daß sobald wir Wufeis Nachnamen zum ersten Mal voll erwähnen (und die armen Leuten nicht immer mitten im Sprechen unterbrechen so daß nur Chang- rauskommt 'g') wir hier mit Freudentaumel und Jubelarien rechnen müssten. So wie ihr immer darauf aus wart die beiden zu verkuppeln... Aber scheinbar ist Soryu die einzigste der das überhaupt aufgefallen ist! Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Soryu - wann die beiden geheiratet haben wird auch noch verraten - aber erst später 'g'

Und für all diejenigen, denen ein eklatanter Duo-Mangel im letzten Kapitel aufgefallen ist (zwinker at umi), wir hoffen daß wir hier in diesem Kapitel genug Duo für euch haben - nur bitte, haut uns nicht! 'fg'

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

Agent Troy Trueheart bezahlte seinen Muffin, nahm das Wechselgeld entgegen und dankte dem Mann hinter dem Tresen. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ die kleine Bäckerei.

Auf der Straße angekommen biß er hungrig in den Muffin und wandte sich in Richtung der nächsten U-Bahn-Station. Obwohl er sich in einer der nicht gerade besten Gegenden der Stadt aufhielt, hatte er keinerlei Bedenken allein die Straßen entlang zu wandern.

Zum einen war er hier in dieser Gegend aufgewachsen – und wohnte auch immer noch hier. Er kannte die Umgebung und er kannte die Leute die hier wohnten. Die meisten von ihnen waren gute Menschen, die einfach nur nicht so viel Glück im Leben gehabt hatten und nicht so viel Geld besaßen wie Leute aus den reicheren Stadtvierteln. Natürlich gab es hier auch genug Abschaum, Diebe, Mörder, Drogendealer und all das – ein derart schlechter Ruf musste schließlich irgendworin begründet sein – aber schon seit einigen Jahren arbeiteten die Behörden daran, auch solche Gegenden wieder sicherer zu machen.

Und das führte Trueheart zum zweiten Grund weshalb er bedenkenlos diese Straßen entlangwandern konnte, selbst wenn er nicht hier aufgewachsen wäre. Immerhin war er nun ein Preventer. Das zählte etwas, selbst in solch einem Stadtteil.

Er schnaubte kurz. Gut, vor allem in solchen Teilen der Stadt. Die Preventers waren dafür bekannt dass sie schnell und präzise zugriffen. Sobald sie eine Verbrecherorganisation ins Auge gefasst hatten dann war besagte Organisation schon so gut wie zerschlagen. Die Preventers waren effizient, und sie sorgten für Ordnung.

Und das war auch der Grund warum Troy ein Preventer hatte werden wollen. Nicht wegen des Ruhmes und der Ehre – auch wenn er sich dagegen sicherlich nicht sträuben würde – sondern weil er etwas verändern wollte. Er wollte mithelfen die Welt ein wenig sicherer zu machen.

Also hatte er sich sobald er das Mindestalter erreicht hatte für eine Aufnahme in die Trainingsakademie beworben. Und zum Erstaunen seiner Nachbarn, Bekannten und Verwandten – die alle gesagt hatten, das Troy es gar nicht erst versuchen bräuchte weil die Preventers niemals jemanden aus ihrem Viertel aufnehmen würden – war seine Bewerbung angenommen worden.

Und nun, im Alter von zwanzig trug Troy endlich stolz die Uniform die er schon tragen hatte wollen seit er zwölf Jahre alt gewesen war. Und all die Unkenrufer in der Nachbarschaft, die ihm ständig einen Hinauswurf aus der Akademie prophezeit hatten, hatten ihren Pessimismus eingestellt und präsentierten Troy jetzt mit Stolz den anderen Bewohnern der Gegend, so als wäre es allein ihr Verdienst das er nun ein Preventer war. Troy grinste leicht vor sich hin während er die Reste seines Muffins vertilgte. Trotz allem mochte er die Gegend und die Leute die hier lebten.

Da er nun fertig war sein hastiges – und spätes – Frühstück zu vertilgen beschleunigte er seinen Schritt ein wenig. Eigentlich hatte er heute gar keinen Dienst – seit gestern dieses Chaos im Hauptquartier ausgebrochen war und sämtliche Systeme verrückt gespielt hatten, hatten eine Menge Agenten erstmal nichts zu tun und die Anweisung bekommen zu Hause zu bleiben. Zumindest die jüngeren Agenten. Die dienstälteren Agenten waren zur Zeit alle damit beschäftigt die Schäden zu beheben und rauszufinden, wer oder was hinter dem gestrigen Zwischenfall steckte.

Aber Troy hatte beschlossen, trotzdem ins Büro zu gehen. So sehr er ein paar freie Tage auch zu schätzen wusste, so wollte er dennoch lieber im Hauptquartier sein. Selbst wenn er die nächsten Tage über nichts anderes als tun würde als den anderen Agenten Kaffee zu servieren, so wäre das immer noch besser als untätig zu Hause herumzusitzen. Er wollte dort sein wo die Action war! Deshalb war er schließlich ein Agent geworden!

Und außerdem gab es noch einen weiteren Grund das Trueheart unbedingt ins Büro wollte. Er wollte zeigen, dass er jemand war, der Verantwortung übernehmen wollte, jemand der fleißig war, jemand der etwas bewirken wollte. Und vielleicht... vielleicht würde ja einer seiner persönlichen Helden ihn sogar bemerken! Vielleicht würde er ihnen positiv auffallen und könnte so ein paar Ratschläge – oder vielleicht sogar persönliche Trainingsstunden! – erhalten. Das wäre wirklich das Beste!

Troy seufzte. Leider war das alles nur Wunschdenken. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich das einer der ehemaligen Gundam Piloten ihn jemals bemerken würde. Allenfalls im negativen Sinne, falls er es schaffen würde irgendetwas zu verbocken. So wie vor ein paar Wochen als er es fast fertig gebracht hatte die Agents Yuy und Maxwell im Transporter zu verlieren. Troy erschauderte kurz bei dieser Erinnerung.

Glücklicherweise war Agent Chang-Marquise da gewesen und hatte ihm geholfen das Problem zu beheben. Nicht auszudenken wenn er für den Tod von zwei der besten Agenten verantwortlich gewesen wäre! Und während dieser paar Minuten, als er mit einem der Ex-Gundam Piloten zusammengearbeitet hatte, da hatte er all seine Nervosität vergessen und sich – seiner Meinung nach – gar nicht dumm angestellt.

Nur hatte es hinterher keinerlei Anzeichen gegeben, das Agent Chang-Marquise sich noch an ihn erinnerte. Und wieso auch? Er war mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige Agent frisch von der Akademie, der versuchte den Ex-Gundam Piloten positiv aufzufallen. Schließlich waren sie alle so was wie Helden. Zumindest dachte Troy das.

Diese fünf waren immerhin schon seit über zehn Jahren 'im Geschäft', wenn man das so sagen konnte. Sie hatten im Krieg gekämpft, da waren sie gerade mal fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen. Troy konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie das gewesen sein musste. Und obwohl sie damals noch so jung und sehr viel weniger als OZ gewesen waren, so hatten sie sich dennoch behauptet – und überlebt! Kein Wunder also dass Troy sie bewunderte! Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als einmal so gut zu sein wie Wufei Chang-Marquise, Duo Maxwell oder Heero Yuy!

Troy wollte gerade die Stufen zur U-Bahn hinabsteigen als er plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb. Hatte er das eben richtig gesehen? Schnell drehte er sich um und sah suchend die Straße hinab. Tatsächlich, das da hinten war wirklich Agent Maxwell. Troy runzelte die Stirn. Was machte Agent Maxwell denn hier, in dieser Gegend?

Noch während er darüber nachdachte warum Agent Maxwell keine Uniform trug und offensichtlich ohne seinen Partner hier war, beobachtete er wie dieser sichtlich genervt immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Anscheinend wartete Agent Maxwell auf irgendjemand. Das machte Sinn. Vielleicht wollte er sich ja hier mit seinem Partner treffen?

Troy zögerte. Das wäre jetzt sicherlich die beste Gelegenheit. Er könnte jetzt hinübergehen und Agent Maxwell begrüßen. Vielleicht könnte er anschließend ja sogar mit ihm zusammen zum Hauptquartier fahren? Troy war sich sicher, dass sie sich während der Fahrt gut unterhalten würden. Von allen drei Ex-Gundam Piloten die bei den Preventers arbeiteten war Duo Maxwell derjenige, mit dem man am einfachsten in ein Gespräch kommen konnte.

Doch bevor Troy sich noch überwinden konnte drehte Agent Maxwell sich plötzlich um und marschierte in eine der Seitengassen. Troy runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Das hier war nicht die Gegend in die man ging um einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Wer hier nicht wohnte kam nur hierher, wenn er etwas zu erledigen hatte. Und ein Preventers-Agent konnte hier nur eines zu erledigen haben – einen Fall.

Aber warum war Agent Maxwell dann alleine losgegangen? Das widersprach sämtlichen Vorschriften der Preventers. Das war gefährlich. Noch dazu wo Agent Maxwell sich in dieser Gegend auch nicht auskannte. Was wenn ihm etwas zustieße?

Natürlich wusste Troy das Agent Maxwell sehr gut in der Lage war sich selbst zu verteidigen – verdammt, jeder der einen dieser Gundams steuern und mit sechzehn in einem Krieg kämpfen konnte, konnte sicherlich mit Leichtigkeit mit ein paar gewöhnlichen Kriminellen fertig werden – aber was wenn die Angreifer in der Überzahl waren? Oder ihn irgendwie überraschten?

In dieser Sekunde fällte Troy Trueheart eine Entscheidung. Er würde Agent Maxwell folgen und ihm Rückendeckung geben. Zumindest würde er es anbieten. Wenn Agent Maxwell ihn nicht dabeihaben wollte, würde er es ihm sicherlich sagen und ihn wieder wegschicken, und Troy würde es akzeptieren. Aber vielleicht konnte er dem Agent helfen und etwas von ihm lernen! Mit einem Ruck setzte Troy sich in Bewegung und rannte auf die Gasse zu, in der Agent Maxwell verschwunden war. Doch als er um die Ecke bog war von dem Ex-Gundam Piloten nichts mehr zu sehen.

* * *

Duo seufzte genervt und lehnte sich ungeduldig an die Hauswand hinter ihm. Wo blieb dieser verdammte Morris nur? Sie hatten sich eigentlich schon vor zehn Minuten hier an dieser Ecke treffen wollen, aber wer fehlte natürlich? Agent Morris.

Dabei war es dessen Idee gewesen sich hier zu treffen statt gemeinsam vom Hauptquartier hierher zu kommen. Gut, Duo hatte nicht sonderlich dagegen protestiert – jede Minute die er nicht in Morris Gesellschaft verbringen musste war schließlich eine gute Minute. Aber andererseits hätten sie diesen bescheuerten Auftrag dann vielleicht schon längst hinter sich gebracht und wären bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg zum Hauptquartier.

Duo seufzte erneut. Wie genau war er eigentlich in dieser Situation gelandet? Als er und Heero gestern das Hauptquartier verlassen hatten war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Sie waren zu Quatres Anwesen gefahren um sich dort mit dem Doktor zu treffen. Es gab schließlich noch so vieles was sie mit dem MHN zu besprechen hatten.

Der Doktor hatte Duo erneut untersucht und ihm versichert, das alles in bester Ordnung war. Und er hatte Duo auch dahingehend beruhigen können, dass das vom Transporter hergestellte Organ nicht versagen würde. Duo war wirklich froh dass der Doktor hier war – aus welchem Grund auch immer. Selbst wenn es bedeutete dass die Borg eventuell wieder aktiv waren. Aber er hätte diese Situation – diese Schwangerschaft, rief Duo sich in Erinnerung, er musste sich merken von der Schwangerschaft nicht als 'Situation' zu denken – er hätte diese Schwangerschaft wirklich nicht ohne die Hilfe des Doktors durchstehen wollen.

Und so hatte der Doktor ihm und Heero gestern eine Menge Anweisungen und Ratschläge erteilt – worauf Duo achten sollte, was er vermeiden sollte, was Heero tun konnte um ihm zu helfen und so weiter. Und dann hatten sie noch etwas anderes erfahren gestern. Das MHN hatte ihnen mitgeteilt das sie eine Tochter bekommen würden.

Duo lächelte leicht. Heero hatte zwar versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Duo hatte genau bemerkt wie erfreut dieser darüber gewesen war. Überhaupt hätte Duo nie gedacht das Heero sich so sehr über das Kind freuen würde. Aber Heero schien richtig darin aufzugehen – er hatte dem Doktor unzählige Fragen gestellt, Fragen auf die Duo nie im Leben gekommen wäre. Offenbar hatte Heero sich schon im Internet informiert. Aber so war Heero eben.

Doch dann, als sie später zum Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sie dort das Chaos erwartet. Während ihrer Abwesenheit waren dort sämtliche Systeme ausgefallen. Gleichzeitig. So etwas war noch niemals zuvor vorgekommen – und eigentlich hätte es auch gar nicht vorkommen sollen – oder gar können. Zumindest nicht zufällig. Diese kleinen Sabotageakte, von denen Wufei schon vorher berichtet hatte hatten sich offenbar zu etwas weitaus ernsterem ausgeweitet.

Und das schlimmste war, sie wussten nicht ob diese Sabotage mit dem Borgwaffenfall zu tun hatte oder nicht. War es derselbe Gegner? Derselbe Verräter der den Waffenhändlern ständig Informationen über ihre Schritte zukommen ließ? Oder war es jemand ganz anderes, der die Preventers auf diese Art und Weise schädigen wollte? Duo wusste wirklich nicht, was davon schlimmer wäre.

Als er und Heero gestern im Hauptquartier angekommen waren, hatten sie sich sofort in die Arbeit gestürzt und hatten versucht so viel Schaden wie möglich wieder gut zu machen. Aber wer auch immer dieses Chaos verursacht hatte, er hatte hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. So einfach war der entstandene Schaden nicht zu beheben – und auch nicht so schnell. Und der Täter hatte auch nicht die geringsten Spuren hinterlassen.

Und als wäre das nicht schon genug hatte Seven auch noch Borgsignaturen im Hauptquartier der Preventers aufgefangen. Borgsignaturen! Direkt im Hauptquartier der Preventers! Auch wenn die Signaturen nach einiger Zeit wieder verschwunden waren, so war es dennoch schlimm genug! Inzwischen wussten die Preventers kaum noch wo ihnen der Kopf stand, so wie die Probleme sich häuften.

Und wie es Murphy's Law so wollte hatten sie ausgerechnet gestern einen Hinweis auf den Borgwaffenfall bekommen. Einer von Morris' Informanten hatte ihn kontaktiert und behauptet, wertvolle Informationen zu den Waffenherstellern zu besitzen.

Natürlich hatte Commander Une eine derartige Gelegenheit nicht verschwenden wollen. So unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte, das ausgerechnet dieser kleine Taschendieb Gibson etwas über so große Haie wie die Borgwaffenhändler wusste, so konnte es dennoch sein, dass dieser irgendetwas aufgeschnappt hatte. Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen Hinweis von jemandem bekämen, der angeblich nichts wissen konnte.

Und aus diesem Grund stand Duo jetzt hier und wartete auf Morris. Denn Gibson würde nur mit Morris reden – schließlich war er ja dessen Informant, da war das nur verständlich. Und leider war Morris' eigentlicher Partner außer Gefecht gesetzt – er hatte sich gestern während der Ausfälle leicht verletzt. Nichts schlimmes glücklicherweise, aber für die nächsten paar Tage würde er ausfallen.

Und dann hatte Commander Une diese wirklich 'brillante' Idee gehabt. Da die Preventervorschriften es befahlen, dass Agenten nicht alleine zu irgendwelchen Einsätzen gingen – es sei denn natürlich das der Fall es speziell erforderte – hatte sie beschlossen dass Duo Morris begleiten würde. Schließlich war der Borgwaffenfall ja sowieso Duos Fall und Morris würde nur gehen, um den Informanten nicht zu vertreiben.

Unnötig zu sagen dass weder Morris noch Duo sonderlich begeistert von diesem Arangemant waren. Ganz zu schweigen von Heero. Dessen Reaktion auf Unes Entscheidung, Duo ohne ihn loszuschicken sollte besser nicht vor dem Commander wiederholt werden. Könnte schlecht für die Karriere sein.

Aber irgendwann hatte Heero dann eingesehen dass es nicht anders ging. Er selbst war noch immer damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, wer der Saboteur war – und da er besser mit Computern umgehen konnte als Duo war es nur logisch dass Heero zurückblieb während Duo sich mit dem Informanten traf.

Allerdings, wenn Morris jetzt nicht bald auftauchte, dann könnten sie sich das Treffen sowieso sparen. Denn Duo war sich sicher, dass der Informant nicht ewig warten würde. Das taten Informanten nie. Erneut warf er einen genervten Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, dann hob er den Kopf und blickte sich noch einmal suchend um. Noch immer kein Zeichen von Morris.

Genug. Duo stieß sich von der Hauswand ab und ging los. Er hatte keine Lust mehr weiter auf Morris zu warten. Er würde jetzt diesen Informanten treffen. Vielleicht würde dieser sich ja kooperativ zeigen und mit Duo reden, obwohl Morris nicht dabei war. Und sobald Duo wieder zurück im Hauptquartier wäre, würde er sofort seinen Bericht bei Une abgeben. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Une alles über Morris' Unzuverlässigkeit erfahren würde. Er hatte langsam genug von diesem Kerl.

Duo bog in eine Seitengasse. Sein Schritt war zügig, aber er rannte nicht. Rennen wäre in so einer Gegend ganz falsch. Das vermittelte den Eindruck man würde vor etwas davonlaufen. Als wäre man ein Opfer. Und dieser Eindruck würde nur dafür sorgen, dass man schon bald tatsächlich ein Opfer wäre. Obwohl es schon so viele Jahre her war konnte Duo sich noch sehr gut an alles erinnern was er während seiner Zeit auf der Straße gelernt hatte. Und er bezweifelte, dass er es jemals vergessen würde.

Für eine Sekunde überlegte Duo, ob er die ganze Sache nicht einfach abblasen sollte. Ihm war klar, dass es keine besonders gute Idee war einfach alleine loszuziehen. Schon gar nicht in dieser Gegend. Normalerweise hätte er erst einen Ersatz für Morris angefordert. Aber dank dem Saboteur hatten sie seit gestern Probleme mit dem Kommunikationsnetz der Preventers. Was bedeutete, dass er mit seinem Kommunikator keinen Kontakt zum Hauptquartier hatte.

Aber obwohl wirklich eine Menge dafür sprach einfach umzukehren und das Treffen mit dem Informanten sausen zu lassen, so gab es doch einen Punkt der dagegen sprach. Was wenn Gibson tatsächlich wertvolle Informationen besaß? Informationen die ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen konnten? Beim derzeitigen Stand der Ermittlungen konnten sie es sich wirklich nicht leisten eine solche Gelegenheit zu verpassen. Alles was ihnen irgendwie zum Vorteil verhelfen konnte musste genutzt werden. Und außerdem, was konnte schon passieren? Egal was für Abschaum sich hier auch rumtrieb, Duo würde damit fertig werden. Da war er sich sicher.

Duo bog um eine weitere Ecke und betrat eine noch engere Gasse. Müllcontainer säumten den Rand der Gasse und sie war dunkel, schäbig und schmutzig. Das war der Ort. Hier hatte der Informant sich mit ihnen treffen wollen, wenn Duo sich nicht völlig irrte. Und tatsächlich, dort hinten konnte Duo jemanden erkennen. Die Gestalt stand zwar im Schatten und mit dem Rücken zu Duo, aber es war die erste Person der Duo seit einiger Zeit begegnet war.

„Gibson?" rief Duo leise und näherte sich der dunklen Figur. Er erhielt keine Antwort, ging aber trotzdem näher. Morris hatte ihm ein Bild von Gibson gezeigt, sobald Duo nah genug heran wäre könnte er sehen, ob es sich um den Informanten handelte oder nicht.

„Sind Sie Gibson?" fragte Duo erneut als er schließlich nur noch einen Meter von der Gestalt entfernt war, doch noch immer antwortete die Person ihm nicht. Duo streckte zögernd die Hand aus um den Mann zu sich herumzudrehen. Irgendetwas war hier seltsam. Duo wusste nicht woran es lag, aber er hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl. So als...

Duo gab sich einen Ruck und packte den Mann an der Schulter. Er musste sich auf jeden Fall davon überzeugen ob es Gibson war oder nicht. Im ersten Moment rührte der Mann sich nicht, doch dann gab er Duos Ziehen schließlich nach und drehte sich langsam um. Und dann konnte Duo das erste Mal einen Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes werfen.

Oh ja, es war Gibson. Eindeutig. Duo erkannte das Gesicht. Da waren die verwaschenen blauen Augen, die Narbe die sich quer über die Stirn zog und der Drei-Tage-Bart, den Gibson offenbar immer trug. Aber das war nicht der Grund warum Duo mit einem Schlag die Luft wegblieb und ihn vor Entsetzen erstarren ließ.

Nein, es war der leere, roboterhafte Blick, die fahlgraue Hautfarbe und die hier und da aufgeplatzte Haut, aus der halbfertige Implantate lugten. Ein Borg! Duos Erstarrung ließ mit einem Mal nach und er taumelte zurück. Das war ein Borg! Duo schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und wollte einfach nicht glauben was er da sah. Er musste hier weg!

Doch noch bevor er sich von seinem Schock richtig erholen konnte griff der Borg auch schon an. Er machte einen Schritt auf Duo zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Duo keuchte erschrocken auf, taumelte noch einen Schritt zurück und wollte sich umdrehen um davonzulaufen. Doch er war noch immer viel zu erschrocken und achtete nicht auf seine Schritte, und so stolperte er und fiel rückwärts zu Boden.

Der Borg nutzte diesen Umstand natürlich sofort aus und griff nach Duo. Er packte Duo an den Schultern und zerrte ihn hoch. Und endlich griffen Duos Überlebensinstinkte ein und er begann sich zu wehren. Er versetzte dem Borg einen harten Schlag gegen das Kinn – was diesen nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken schien – und anschließend noch einen gegen die Kehle. Diesen Schlag schien die Drohne zu spüren, denn sie schwankte leicht und ihr Griff um Duos Schultern lockerte sich etwas.

Sofort riss Duo sich los und drehte sich um, um davonzulaufen. Doch der Borg hatte sich schnell erholt und griff erneut nach ihm. Diesmal erwischte er ihn am Arm und verdrehte ihm diesen. Duo schrie gepeinigt auf und trat mit seinem Fuß zu. Fest.

Duo hatte keine Ahnung wo er die Drohne getroffen hatte, aber es musste eine kritische Stelle gewesen sein, denn im nächsten Moment holte der Borg aus und versetzte ihm einen Schlag der ihn durch die Luft und gegen einen der Müllcontainer schleuderte.

Duo rollte sich instinktiv zusammen, legte seine Arme schützend um seinen Bauch und konnte für einen Moment lang nichts anderes tun als benommen am Boden direkt vor dem Müllcontainer zu liegen. Ihm tat alles weh und er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Oh Gott, wie hatte er nur vergessen können, wie stark diese Drohnen waren? Er musste hier weg, und zwar schnell! Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen einen Borg!

Mühsam rappelte Duo sich auf, doch es war bereits zu spät. Der Borg stand schon vor ihm, und als er ihn diesmal packte und an den Müllcontainer presste, konnte Duo sich kaum noch wehren. Noch immer tat ihm alles weh und auch das Atmen funktionierte nicht ganz so wie es sollte – was wahrscheinlich durch die Hand des Borgs um seinen Hals noch verstärkt wurde. Duo blinzelte heftig um seinen Blick ein wenig zu klären – und wünschte sich dann, dass er es nicht getan hätte. Denn zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben sah er wie sich zwei Assimilierungsröhrchen seinem Hals näherten, und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.


	22. Kapitel 21

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Dislcaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Tja, leider ist das noch nicht die Auflösung, ihr kennt uns doch, wir ziehen böse Cliffhanger immer gern über mehrere Kapitel. 'ggg' Aber bitte nicht hauen! ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

„Trowa!"

Der erstickte Schrei von seinem Ehemann ließ Trowa von seinem Buch aufblicken. Er hatte es sich im Wintergarten gemütlich gemacht und genoss die warmen Strahlen während er las.

Aber als er Quatre vor sich stehen sah, wich mit einem Schlag alle Sorglosigkeit von ihm. Quatre sah schrecklich aus. Seine sonst so ordentlichen Haare standen verwuselt ab, so als wenn er sich mehrfach die Haare gerauft hätte. Zitternd hielt er ein zerknittertes Stück Papier in den Händen. Und seine Augen, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und fast grausam. Unbewusst rannten Trowa leichte Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er fühlte sich an die Zero Episode ermahnt, und das war eine der Erinnerungen die er am liebsten für immer vergessen hätte.

„Quatre, was ist?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme, versuchte so den anderen zu beruhigen.

Quatre hob die zitternde Hand die das Stück Papier hielt und fuchtelte damit wild umher. „Diese Schweine! Diese dreimal verfluchten Sesselpupser! Diese Schleimscheißer! Ich werde sie zermalmen!"

Trowa schluckte. Quatre regte sich zwar hin und wieder wegen geschäftlicher Konkurrenten auf, aber er benutzte niemals so eine Wortwahl. Das konnte wirklich nichts gutes bedeuten. „Quatre, beruhige dich und erklär mir endlich was los ist?" Er wäre ja am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte den Blonden beschützend in die Arme genommen, aber er bezweifelte dass Quatre das genau in diesem Moment zulassen würde.

Quatre hielt kurz in seinem wilden Gestikulieren inne. „Was los ist? Diese Schweine haben unseren Antrag abgelehnt! Und diesmal endgültig. Mit ein paar knappen Sätzen erklären sie in diesem Wisch, das wir 'nach reichlicher Prüfung'," hier schnaubte der Blonde, „'nicht geeignet sind ein Kind zu adoptieren. Es könnte nicht ausgeschlossen werden das unsere gewalttätige Vergangenheit sich negativ auf die Erziehung eines Kindes auswirken würde.' Von wegen gewalttätige Vergangenheit, wir haben diesen verdammten Planeten vor dem Untergang gerettet! Diese bigotten Arschlöcher!"

Trowa seufzte. Er hatte fast befürchtet dass dies geschehen würde. Trotzdem tat der ablehnende Bescheid weh. Vielleicht hatten sie sich einfach zu sehr darauf gefreut.

Quatre war noch lange nicht fertig mit seiner Tirade. „Ich werde diesen verweichlichten Bürokratenhengsten mal Gewalttätigkeit geben! Ich werde sie zermalmen, so lange bis sie um Gnade betteln! Endgültiger Bescheid! Na das wollen wir doch mal sehen! Meine Anwälte werden sie auseinander nehmen! Oh, ich wünschte die Regierung wäre ein Unternehmen, dann könnte ich sie ruinieren! Oder einfach aufkaufen!"

Trowas Augen weiteten sich, Quatre ließ ja ganz schön heftige Sachen von sich.

„Noch besser, ich gehe in die Politik! Ha! Wollen doch mal sehen ob die mir noch eine Adoption verweigern wenn ich erstmal Relenas Job übernommen habe! Wie lang kann es schon dauern ein pinkes, gehirnamputiertes Wesen zu besiegen? Oder noch besser, wir kehren zu L4 zurück! Und erklären uns für unabhängig! Soll doch die Wirtschaft auf der Erde zusammenbrechen wenn es WEI nicht mehr gibt! Haben sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben! Wir werden schon sehen wer hier am längeren Hebel sitzt!"

Jetzt hielt es Trowa doch nicht mehr auf seinem Sitz. Quatre musste völlig fertig sein, wenn er solch einen Unsinn von sich gab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand er neben dem kleineren Mann und umarmte ihn. Quatre wand sich zwar etwas, hörte aber zumindest auf wild um sich zu wedeln.

Trowa brachte seine linke Hand an Quatres Kopf und streichelte ihm sanft über die Haare. „Beruhig dich doch. Und hör auf so einen Unsinn zu reden."

„Unsinn?" der Blonde versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, aber Trowa hielt ihn eisern fest. Seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf daraufhin auf Trowas Brust zurück fallen. „Das ist kein Unsinn. Wenn ich das nicht mach, dann haben wir verloren. Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren."

„Aber wir müssen!" sagte Trowa eindringlich.

Jetzt riss sich Quatre doch los. Mit großen Augen die bösartig funkelten schaute er Trowa anklagend an. „Willst du etwa gar kein Kind mehr?"

Trowa beugte sich nach vorne und streichelte sanft über Quatres Wange. „Aber natürlich will ich eines," erklärte er. „Nur will ich nicht das eine Art Krieg geführt wird damit wir es bekommen."

„Aber wenn es doch der einzige Weg ist?" Trowa konnte spüren das sein Ehemann noch lange nicht aufgeben wollte.

Er seufzte noch einmal tief und sagte dann, „Quatre, wenn du all das machst was du gerade angekündigt hast, dann bestätigst du doch all diejenigen, die meinen das wir nicht geeignet sind Eltern zu werden."

„Aber…"

Trowa schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ein Kind sollte ein großes Geschenk sein. Und kein Kriegsgewinn!" sagte er bestimmt.

„Fein, jetzt ist mein Ehemann auch noch auf der Seite der anderen! Warum hast du nicht gleich gesagt das du kein Kind willst!"

Das tat weh. Aber Trowa wusste das in diesem Moment nur der Frust und der Schmerz aus Quatre sprach und deshalb versuchte er die Anschuldigung einfach so abzutun. Er setzte sich wieder auf die Bank, zog aber Quatre mit sich. Dann strich er wieder beruhigend über dessen Arm und sagte, „Und ob ich dieses Kind will. Wage es nicht etwas anders zu glauben. Aber unsere Wünsche sind jetzt nicht ausschlaggebend. Wir müssen uns einfach den Gegebenheiten anpassen."

Quatre funkelte ihn wieder böse an. „Wie meinst du das?"

Trowa zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. „Es gibt auch andere Wege, Quatre. Nur weil die Adoption nicht klappt muss es noch nicht das Ende sein."

„Nein!" entfuhr es dem Blonden lauthals.

„Quatre!" gab Trowa zurück.

Doch der andere schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen und uns dagegen entschieden!" er verschränkte seine Arme vor die Brust.

„Aber die Lage hat sich geändert Quatre. Wieso bist du so strikt dagegen? Du und deine Schwestern seid schließlich auch Uterus-Replikator-Kinder. Wir könnten unser eigenes Kind haben und kein Bürokrat der Welt kann es uns verweigern."

„Ich habe nein gesagt. Es wäre nur das Kind von einem von uns!"

Trowa seufzte. Das war immer schon der springende Punkt bei dieser Diskussion gewesen. Darum hatten sie sich überhaupt erst darauf versteift ein Kind zu adoptieren. „Quatre, nimm doch Vernunft an. Catherine oder eine deiner Schwestern würde sicher eine Eizelle spenden. Das würde einem eigenen Kind so nahe kommen wie es nur geht. Lass uns mit meiner Schwester reden, sie ist sicher bereit und mir ist es recht, ich werde das Kind deshalb nicht weniger lieben."

Quatre schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. „Ich habe nein gesagt. Entweder von uns beiden, oder von keinem!" Aber Quatre war jetzt nicht mehr so aggressiv wie vorher, der Adrenalinschub schien seinen Körper verlassen zu haben und er zitterte wieder, nur diesmal nicht vor Ärger.

Trowa schlang wieder seine Arme um den Kleineren. Für einige Zeit saßen sie einfach nur da, versuchten beide zu begreifen was genau geschehen war.

„Ich hatte mich so sehr darauf gefreut," kam es nach einer halben Ewigkeit ganz leise von Quatre.

Trowa drückte seine Stirn an die des anderen. „Ich doch auch. Bitte, ich möchte ja nicht das du dich sofort entscheidest, aber schlag die andere Alternative nicht endgültig aus. Wenn wir doch wirklich ein Kind wollen, dann sollte es egal sein wer der Vater ist und wer nicht."

„Ist es aber nicht," sagte Quatre wieder leise. Aber diesmal lehnte er die Idee nicht sofort ab. Dann ganz langsam begann Quatre zu weinen. Trowa hätte es fast nicht bemerkt, aber er kannte seinen Partner viel zu gut um die kleinen Anzeichen nicht zu erkennen. Langsam wiegte er sie beide hin und her.

Plötzlich schniefte Quatre lauter. „Es ist ungerecht!" brauste er wieder auf.

„Das ist es Schatz," bestätigte Trowa und küsste ihm kurz auf die Stirn.

Die Tränen flossen jetzt offen. „Und weißt du was das schlimmste ist?" fragte Quatre mit erstickter Stimme.

Trowa schüttelte den Kopf zur Antwort.

„Duo und Heero!" platzte es aus dem Blonden hervor.

Trowa hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Wieso?" fragte er perplex.

Quatre schnaubte. „Die zwei, die nie in ihrem Leben auch nur daran gedacht haben ein Kind aufzuziehen, diese zwei bekommen jetzt eins? Wenn es dieses Wunder geben musste, weshalb wurde es dann an die beiden verschwendet?"

Trowa war erstaunt, in so einem Tonfall sprach man eigentlich nicht von seinen besten Freunden. „Wie kannst du so was sagen?" fragte er deshalb.

Quatre hob seinen Kopf, die Augen waren rot geweint. „Weißt du das sie sogar über eine Abtreibung nachgedacht haben? Duo hat mir das erzählt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wieso haben sie dieses Glück verdient? Sie wollten nie Kinder. Aber sie mussten in diesen Transporter steigen und schwanger wieder rauskommen. Das ist ungerecht. Wieso ist es ihnen passiert und nicht uns?"

„Weil sie diesen Transporterunfall hatten und nicht wir," erklärte Trowa perplex. Er wusste jetzt dass Quatre einfach nur neidisch war. Er hoffte das der andere diesen Neid schnell überwinden würde, denn es könnte sonst einen Keil in die ansonsten so enge Freundschaft schlagen. Wenn sich alles etwas mehr beruhigt hatte, würde er mit seinem Mann deswegen noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen, das nahm er sich vor.

Quatre starrte ihn währenddessen erstaunt an. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf und zog Trowa – der von dieser Aktion vollkommen überrascht war – mit auf. „Komm mit!" befahl er fast und nahm Trowa bei der Hand während er nach draußen in den Garten stürmte.

Trowa konnte ihm nur kopfschüttelnd folgen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was der andere jetzt schon wieder vorhatte. Er konnte nur hoffen das er keinen Krieg anzetteln wollte, oder so was in der Art. Aber es war sicher am besten wenn er ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ohne großen Widerstand ließ er sich mitschleifen.

Nach einigen Momenten kamen sie bei dem neuen Shuttle an. „Doktor!" rief Quatre aufgeregt während er das Innere des Raumschiffes betrat.

Er rief noch ein zweimal, bis endlich der Doktor aus dem hinteren Teil des Schiffes kam. „Hallo ihr zwei," begrüßte das Hologramm sie erfreut.

Quatre schien heute nichts von Höflichkeitsfloskeln zu halten. „Können Sie die Modifikationen die Heero an dem Transporter der Preventer vorgenommen hatte wieder herstellen?" fragte er schnell.

Trowa ahnte nichts gutes, aber sein Gehirn hatte sich noch nicht ganz zusammengereimt was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Der Doktor sah etwas verwirrt drein. „Das könnte ich. Nur wieso?"

Quatre streckte entschlossen sein Kinn vor. „Dann tun Sie es bitte. Trowa und ich wollen schwanger werden!"

* * *

Heero starrte seinen Computer böse an. Leider schienen die neuen Modelle immun gegen seinen Deathglare zu sein. Das Ding piepte nur und verweigerte sich ihm. Heero fühlte das Bedürfnis auf das leblose Stück Technik einzuprügeln.

Er wusste das dies ein total sinnloses Unterfangen war. Dadurch würde das Preventer Intranet auch nicht wieder funktionieren. Vielleicht sollte er sich stattdessen vorstellen wie er den Saboteur langsam zusammenschlug. Ja, das machte mehr Sinn, und war sicher auch weitaus befriedigender.

Ihre Gegner hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ihr Netz war immer noch tot. Alle IT-Techniker und Agenten die sich gut mit Computern auskannten arbeiteten schon seit dem vergangenen Tag daran. Sie hatten zwar schon vieles geschafft, aber es gab immer noch große Probleme. Zum Glück schien wenigstens ihr Backup System nicht korrumpiert worden zu sein. Sobald ihr Netz wieder lief, würden sie immer noch ihre archivierten Daten haben. Es hätte also noch viel schlimmer kommen können.

Es hatte natürlich schon diverse Notfallmeetings gegeben – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? Une und ihr Führungsstab waren entsetzt wie leicht es gewesen war die Preventer lahm zu legen. OK, Heero war genauso entsetzt gewesen.

In einer Eilentscheidung hatte die Weltregierung sogar neue Gelder bereit gestellt, damit sie noch bessere Sicherungssysteme und Archive erschaffen konnten. Vielleicht hatte ihr Attentäter den Preventer letztendlich einen Gefallen getan. Jetzt wussten sie wie angreifbar sie doch die ganzen Jahre über gewesen waren.

Heero erschauerte allerdings bei dem Gedanken daran, was Une Relena wohl als Austausch für diese Gelder hatte geben müssen. Er hoffte das es diesmal nicht er war. Immerhin hatte er klar und deutlich gemacht das er für diese Sondermissionen nicht mehr bereit stand. Sollte das dennoch der Plan sein, dann würde er sein Wort das er Duo gegeben hatte brechen und Une von der Schwangerschaft erzählen. Nicht einmal sie würde einen zukünftigen Vater von seinem schwangeren Partner wegzerren.

Aber vielleicht war es ja diesmal etwas anders das Relena in eine gute Stimmung gebracht hatte. Und hoffentlich hatte es etwas mit Ians und Dorothys Hochzeit zu tun. Die beiden konnten das gut vertragen, fand Heero. Besser als er auf jeden Fall!

Der Gedanke an Relena und das er endlich ihren Klauen entronnen war brachte Heero automatisch dazu auch an Duo zu denken. Und sofort machte er sich wieder Sorgen. Er wusste das er das nicht sollte, er hatte es Duo sogar versprochen. Trotzdem war er nahe daran gewesen einen Mord an seiner Vorgesetzten zu begehen als er hörte das Une darauf bestand Duo allein auf eine Mission zu schicken. Ok, Duo war nicht allein, aber ob der Beistand von diesem Morris wirklich nützen oder doch eher schaden würde, das würde sich erst noch zeigen. Außerdem traute Heero sowieso nur sich selbst zu Duo vor allem Übel der Welt zu beschützen. Selbst die anderen Gundam Piloten waren nicht so effizient wie er und ließen sich auch dauernd von Duo austricksen. Heero seufzte tief und versuchte lenkte seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen, schließlich konnte er hier nichts mehr ändern.

Er versuchte noch einmal seien Computer zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen, aber der verweigerte sich ein weiteres Mal. Seufzend blickte Heero auf. Seit er das letzte mal auf die Uhr geblickt hatte waren Stunden vergangen. Vielleicht sollte er eine Pause machen? Sicher sogar, nach einem guten Schluck Kaffee würde er sich bestimmt wieder besser konzentrieren können. Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zur nächsten Küchenecke.

Während er sich eine Tasse des heißen Getränks eingoss überlegte er kurz ob wohl die Kaffeemaschinen das erste gewesen war, das gestern repariert worden war. Andererseits, guter Kaffee war der Motor guter Preventerarbeit – das behaupteten wenigstens seine Kollegen.

Kaum hatte er ausgetrunken, da zog es ihn auch schon in sein Büro zurück. Vielleicht wenn er einen anderen Algorithmus versuchte? In Gedanken gefangen ging er den Gang entlang.

Plötzlich stieß er gegen ein Hindernis. Als er aufsah konnte er erkennen das er in jemanden gelaufen war. Wie peinlich.

„Verdammt, pass doch auf wo du hinläufst!" rief eine ärgerliche Stimme.

Heero runzelte die Stirn und warf dem anderen Preventer einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Das sich Morris auch nie nett benehmen konnte. Er fragte sich des öfteren wieso der andere Agent immer noch bei den Preventers war. Duo und er konnten doch nicht die einzigen sein die unter dessen Persönlichkeit zu leiden hatten. Es kursierten so viele Beschwerden über Morris das dieser eigentlich schon längst hätte entlassen werden müssen.

Aber Heero hatte hier und jetzt keine Lust auf eine weitere Konfrontation mit dem anderen Agenten. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite um Morris vorbeizulassen. Dann fiel es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Verdammt Morris, was machen Sie hier?" herrschte er den anderen an.

„Was ich hier mache? Mich von dir fast über den Haufen rennen lassen!"

Heero knurrte gefährlich. „Sie sollten doch mit Agent Maxwell Ihren Informanten befragen."

Morris schnaubte. „Ja, das war der Plan. Aber unser kleines ängstliches Mädchen ist abgesprungen. Hat sich wohl gefürchtet und wollte nicht in diese üble Gegend. Das passiert wenn man solche Weicheier wie euch zu Agenten macht."

Heero preschte vor und packte den größeren Mann am Kragen. Viel fehlte nicht mehr und er würde den anderen solange Schütteln bis er eine vernünftige Antwort bekam. „Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte er harsch.

Morris spuckte zur Seite. „Ach komm mir doch nicht so. Dein kleines Frauchen hatte plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf diese Mission, deshalb hat Baxter mich per E-mail darüber informiert das sie abgesagt wurde. Der langhaarige Freak wollte sich wohl die Finger nicht schmutzig machen."

Heero war so verblüfft, dass er gar nicht auf die beleidigenden Worte einging. „Aber Duo ist wie vereinbart losgezogen. Er sollte Sie dort treffen."

„Also mich trifft er auf jeden Fall nicht. Aber wer weiß mit wem er sich sonst noch so trifft?" bei diesen Worten wackelte Morris anzüglich mit Augenbrauen. „Wer kann schon sagen mit wie vielen anderen er auch noch was am laufen hat."

Heero sah rot. Ohne zu denken – dazu war er gar nicht mehr in der Lage – holte er aus und schlug Morris seine Faust aufs Kinn. Der große Mann ging fast sofort zu Boden. Er hielt sich das Gesicht und zischte, „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Yuy!" drohte er.

Doch Heero interessierte das nicht. Duo war zu diesem Treffpunkt gegangen. Allein! Eine plötzliche Angst ergriff Besitz von Heero. Er schnappte sich sein Handy und wählte verzweifelt Duos Nummer, er musste ihn aus der Situation lotsen. Leider bekam er nur eine Bandansage zu hören dass der gewünschte Teilnehmer zur Zeit nicht zu erreichen wäre. Heero fluchte lauthals, dann wählte er Wufeis Nummer. Sie mussten jetzt so schnell wie möglich zu Duo!


	23. Kapitel 22

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ok, hat ein bißchen gedauert, aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Wir hatten ja schon überlegt ob wir euch noch ein weiteres Mal auf die Folter spannen und noch nen Cliffie einbauen sollen, aber dann haben wir es uns doch anders überlegt. Wir sind halt einfach viel zu gut zu euch. 'ggg'

Umi: Was findest du an der Doppelhochzeit denn so merkwürdig? Wir haben uns das schon ganz genau ausgedacht: Laren kriegt ihn Montags, Mittwochs und Freitags, undich(Zanna)am Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag. Sonntags darf er dann ausruhen. Diese Regelung passt uns wirklich gut, weil Mo und Mi kommt CSI (was ich wenn möglich nie nicht verpasse) und am Fr ist Abends tanzen angesagt; und am Di und Do muß Laren unbedingt Sex in the City und Law and Order New York anschauen. Passt also alles ganz wunderbar! 'gg'

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

Duo bekam keine Luft mehr. Die Hand um seinen Hals presste immer fester zu, und genauso wie der Sauerstoff seine Lungen verließ, verließ auch die Kraft seinen Körper. Immer unkoordinierter wurden seine Bewegungen, immer schwächer seine Tritte, und wahrnehmen konnte er außer der Hand des Borgs auch schon lange nichts mehr. Es kam ihm vor als wäre alles in dichte Watte gepackt, als würde er langsam in Treibsand versinken.

Und doch hatte er immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Das konnte er nicht. Obwohl sein Körper langsam aber sicher den Kampf verlor, so würde sein Geist das niemals tun. Das schwor sich Duo. Er würde sich nicht noch einmal von den Borg unterdrücken und benutzen lassen. Oh nein. Selbst wenn es dieser Drohne gelingen sollte, ihn erneut zu assimilieren, so würde Duo den Borg den Kampf ihres Lebens bieten. Diesmal war er nicht so unvorbereitet wie damals vor zehn Jahren. Diesmal wusste er was auch ihn zukam. Und diesmal würde er kämpfen, gewinnen und die Borg vernichten. Und wenn es sein musste, dann eben von Innen.

Aber am liebsten würde er es gar nicht erst soweit kommen lassen wollen. Er hatte doch jetzt so vieles wofür es sich zu leben lohnte! Da war das Baby, das die Assimilierung mit Sicherheit nicht überstehen würde. Und was würde Heero tun wenn er, Duo, erneut assimiliert würde? Heero war schon beim ersten Mal zusammengebrochen und war kurz davor gewesen sich ebenfalls in die Arme der Borg zu stürzen. Und dabei waren sie beide damals noch nicht zusammen gewesen, hatten noch nicht gewusst wie das Leben miteinander sein konnte. Heero würde es nicht überleben, dass wusste Duo.

Und obwohl sein Körper sich inzwischen wie Blei anfühlte begann Duo wieder zu kämpfen. Er würde erst aufhören wenn sich die Assimilierungsröhrchen in seinen Hals bohrten, und keine Sekunde früher! Und wenn er schon dabei war – wo blieben diese Röhrchen eigentlich? Sein Zeitempfinden musste wirklich gehörig durcheinander sein, es kam ihm inzwischen wie Stunden vor dass er hier in der Klaue des Borg hing und auf die Assimilierung wartete.

Doch statt den Schmerz der sich in seinen Hals bohrenden Röhrchen zu spüren hörte er plötzlich einen scharfen Knall, und gleich darauf einen weiteren. Und dann war er plötzlich frei, fiel zu Boden und saugte gierig Luft in seine Lungen. Duo hustete, richtete sich halb auf seine Hände und Knie auf und konnte sich im ersten Moment nur darauf konzentrieren, endlich wieder zu atmen. Eine Hand fuhr hoch, griff an seinen Hals und versuchte durch leichtes Reiben den Schmerz etwas zu lindern.

„Preventers! Gehen Sie weg von ihm und nehmen Sie Ihre Hände hoch!"

Duo hob mühsam den Kopf als er diese neue Stimme hörte. Noch immer lagen leichte Schlieren vor seinen Augen und er versuchte sie durch heftiges Blinzeln zu vertreiben.

„Ich habe gesagt, nehmen Sie Ihre Hände hoch!"

Langsam verschwanden die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen und Duo konnte endlich erkennen, wer ihm da zur Hilfe gekommen war. Doch es war nicht Morris, wie Duo erwartet hatte – hätte ja sein können das sich der Agent nur verspätet hatte – und auch nicht Heero, wie Duo tief im Inneren gehofft und eigentlich auch erwartet hatte. Stattdessen stand dort ein junger Mann in Preventersuniform der Duo vage vertraut vorkam. Er wusste genau, er hatte ihn schon irgendwann einmal gesehen, doch im Moment fiel ihm einfach kein Name zu diesem Gesicht ein.

Der Borg, der soeben noch versucht hatte Duo zu assimilieren und zu erwürgen – nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge – stand nun regungslos vor Duo und starrte den Neuankömmling an. Scheinbar konnte die Drohne sich nicht entscheiden was sie nun tun sollte. Der junge Preventer, der breitbeinig und mit gezückter Waffe am Eingang der Gasse stand, schien die Regungslosigkeit der Drohne für Kapitulation zu halten und kam immer noch näher.

„Nicht!" krächzte Duo und versuchte seinen Kollegen zu warnen. Es war offensichtlich dass der junge Preventer noch nicht die Sicherheitsstufe 7 erreicht hatte und damit in das Borg-Geheimnis eingeweiht worden war. Sonst wäre er niemals einfach so offen auf eine Drohne zugegangen. Er hielt zwar immer noch seine Waffe auf Duos Angreifer gerichtet, aber gegen eine Drohne wäre sie nur dann wirkungsvoll, wenn man genau wusste wohin man zu schießen hatte – und wenn man ein wesentlich größeres Kaliber verwendete.

„Ich wiederhole noch einmal, heben Sie Ihre Hände so dass ich sie sehen kann!" rief der junge Mann noch einmal und kam immer näher. Seine Augen waren fest auf seinen Gegner gerichtet, nur einmal warf er einen schnellen, kurzen Blick auf Duo, der immer noch auf dem Boden kauerte und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Nicht schlecht dafür dass er offenbar noch nicht allzu lang bei den Preventers war. Zumindest nahm Duo das aufgrund seines Alters an.

Inzwischen schien der Borg zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Offenbar empfand er den mit gezückter Waffe auf ihn zukommenden Mann als größere Gefahr als den am Boden kauernden Duo. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und ging direkt auf den Agenten zu.

„Stehen bleiben!" rief der junge Mann und stoppte alarmiert. „Stehen bleiben oder ich schieße!"

Doch die Drohne ließ sich davon natürlich nicht beeindrucken und bewegte sich weiter auf den Agenten zu, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührte und weiter seine Waffe auf den Borg gerichtet hatte. Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Aber wie konnte er auch erwarten, dass der junge Agent die Drohne als Gefahr ansah – als wirkliche Gefahr? Die Drohne bewegte sich schwerfällig, wie alle ihrer Art, und das ließ sie harmlos erscheinen. Doch Duo wusste dass das ein Irrtum war. Die Borg waren alles andere als harmlos.

Noch einmal versuchte Duo dem jungen Mann eine Warnung zuzurufen, doch wieder kam nur ein heißeres und viel zu leises Krächzen heraus. Der junge Preventer wusste inzwischen anscheinend nicht was er tun sollte. Der Angreifer näherte sich ihm immer noch, trotz mehrfacher Warnung, und eigentlich hätte er jetzt schießen müssen, genau wie er es angedroht hatte. So verlangte es das Protokoll. Doch offenbar hatte der Mann noch niemals zuvor auf jemanden oder etwas geschossen, das keine Zielscheibe auf dem Übungsgelände der Agenten war. Das konnte Duo an seinen fast panisch weit aufgerissenen Augen erkennen.

Mühsam versuchte Duo auf die Beine zu kommen. Wenn er nicht sofort etwas unternahm, dann würde der junge Mann in der nächsten Minute entweder ein Borg oder tot sein. Und Duo wusste immer noch nicht was das schlimmere Schicksal wäre. Doch eines wusste er ganz genau – er würde es nicht zulassen.

Mit einer Hand hielt Duo sich an dem Müllcontainer fest an den er vorher geprallt war und zog sich daran hoch. Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in seiner rechten Hüfte breit und zog über die Seite bis zu den Rippen hoch. Duo stöhnte leise. Offenbar hatte er einige innere Verletzungen davongetragen als der Borg ihn vorhin wie eine Puppe durch die Gegend geschleudert hatte.

Doch davon würde er sich jetzt nicht aufhalten lassen – davon durfte er sich jetzt nicht aufhalten lassen! Er konnte sich auch später noch Sorgen um die Verletzungen – ‚Das Baby, hoffentlich war dem Baby nichts passiert!' war im Moment eigentlich alles was er denken konnte – solange sie ihn nicht daran hinderten sich zu bewegen würde er genau das tun. Er war Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02 und Shinigami höchstpersönlich. Auch wenn es inzwischen schon einige Jahre her war dass er sich so genannt hatte, so hatte er dennoch nichts vergessen.

Ein Schuss fiel, und gleich darauf ein zweiter. Offenbar hatte der junge Preventer sich endlich in den Griff bekommen und auf seinen Angreifer geschossen. Doch Duo musste gar nicht erst hinsehen um zu wissen, dass es nichts genützt hatte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, verbannte jeden Schmerz aus seinem Bewusstsein und richtete sich anschließend vollends auf.

Genau wie er es vermutet hatte hatten die Schüsse den Borg nicht aufgehalten. Noch immer näherte er sich in trügerisch gemächlichem Tempo dem Agenten, der ihn inzwischen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte. Dann schoss der junge Mann noch zwei Mal und Duo konnte sehen, dass er eine wirklich exzellente Treffsicherheit hatte – trotz der Panik. Hätte er es mit einem normalen Angreifer zu tun gehabt, so hätte er ihn äußerst effizient außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Doch dies hier war kein normaler Angreifer, dies hier war ein Borg. Ein Borg! Duo wurde erneut von Entsetzen geschüttelt. Wie konnte das nur sein? Wo kam der her? Wie hatte er sich nur befreien können? Doch wie schon zuvor den Schmerz schob Duo das Entsetzen und die Fragen beiseite. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür. Er musste diese Drohne aufhalten.

Entschlossen stieß Duo sich vom Container ab und sprintete los – genau auf den Borg zu. Er wusste dass es wahrscheinlich nicht viel ausrichten würde die Drohne zu rammen, aber zumindest würde es ihm und dem anderen Agenten ein paar Sekunden verschaffen, in denen die Drohne sich erneut sammeln musste. Vielleicht würde das ja genügen.

Der Borg hatte den wie festgefrorenen Preventer inzwischen schon fast erreicht und bereits die Hand mit den ausgefahrenen Assimilierungsröhrchen nach ihm ausgestreckt, als Duo die Drohne mit voller Wucht erwischte. Ein neuer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, diesmal ausgehend von der linken Schulter und ließ Duo ein paar Schritte zurücktaumeln. Aber glücklicherweise hatte seine Aktion Erfolg gehabt – auch die Drohne war ein paar Schritte zur Seite getaumelt.

Duo rappelte sich stöhnend auf und schob den Schmerz erneut beiseite. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit dafür, er musste jetzt schnell handeln, solange die Drohne noch unentschlossen dastand und nicht wusste, wen von ihnen beiden sie jetzt zuerst angreifen sollte. Er lief zu dem stocksteif dastehenden Mann – Schock, wurde Duo durch einen kurzen Blick in dessen bleiches Gesicht klar – packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn einige Meter von der Drohne weg.

„Na los, beweg dich," rief er dem Preventer zu, der sich von ihm eher steif hinterher ziehen ließ. Der Klang seiner Stimme hatte den jungen Mann offenbar aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen, denn endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief von sich aus neben Duo her.

Nachdem sie hinter einem weiteren Müllcontainer – mehrere Meter von der Drohne weg und in der Nähe des Gasseneingangs – Deckung gesucht hatten warf Duo einen schnellen Blick zurück auf den Borg. Natürlich wäre es jetzt für ihn und den anderen Preventer sehr viel sicherer gewesen, wenn sie einfach die Beine in die Hand genommen und die Flucht ergriffen hätten. Aber was wäre dann mit dem Borg passiert? Duo konnte unmöglich zulassen das die Drohne einfach so hier rausspazierte und anfing harmlose Passanten zu assimilieren. Auf keinen Fall.

Die Drohne stand indessen immer noch an der selben Stelle an der sie vorher gestanden hatte und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. Duo runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das? Klar, Borg waren nicht gerade schnell zu Fuß, aber das bedeutete nicht dass sie langsam von Begriff waren. Im Gegenteil, das kollektive Bewusstsein der Borg funktionierte so ähnlich wie ein riesiger Computer – Milliarden von Daten konnten gleichzeitig mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit verarbeitet werden. Herkömmliche Computer waren im Vergleich dazu lahme Schnecken. Der Borg hätte sich eigentlich schon längst an ihre Verfolgung machen sollen.

„Was... wer... was war das?" stotterte der junge Mann neben Duo und riss ihn so aus seinen Überlegungen.

Duo zog seinen Kopf zurück und sah seinen Retter an. Der junge Mann hatte seinen Schock offenbar wieder überwunden, denn es war etwas Farbe in das vorher kreidebleiche Gesicht zurückgekehrt, und auch die Pupillen hatten wieder ihre normale Größe angenommen.

„Ich hab auf ihn geschossen... Ich hab ihn getroffen... Das waren tödliche Treffer, ich bin mir absolut sicher! Aber er ist einfach weiter auf mich zugekommen!" Der junge Mann starrte Duo aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ganz ruhig, Agent... Trueheart, nicht wahr?" krächzte Duo mit rauer Stimme. Der junge Mann nickte daraufhin. „Nur keine Panik," fuhr Duo fort.

„Keine Panik?" fragte Trueheart fassungslos. „Der Kerl hätte eigentlich schon längst tot sein müssen! Aber er ist es nicht! Und was ist überhaupt mit ihm los? Was sollen all diese... Drähte und Schläuche in seinem Körper? Das ist doch nicht normal! Ist das ein Roboter oder ein Cyborg oder so was in der Art?"

Duo seufzte kurz. Oh je. Wie sollte er das jetzt erklären? „So etwas in der Art," sagte er. „Hören Sie, Trueheart, ich werde Ihnen später alles erklären, aber jetzt müssen wir ihn erst einmal aufhalten. Er darf auf keinen Fall aus dieser Gasse herauskommen, haben Sie verstanden?"

Trueheart nickte stumm. Duo erwiderte das Nicken zufrieden. Trueheart würde mal ein hervorragender Preventer werden – er war bereits auf dem besten Wege dorthin. Er wusste genau wann es besser war die Fragen auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben und einfach nur den Befehlen zu gehorchen.

Duo beugte sich wieder vor und spähte hinter dem Container hervor. Offenbar war die Drohne endlich zu einer Entscheidung gekommen und hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt – genau auf den Ausgang der Gasse und Duos und Truehearts Versteck zu.

„Ok," sagte Duo und zog seinen Kopf wieder zurück. „So sieht der Plan aus."

* * *

Heeros rechte Hand klammerte sich so fest an den Griff der Autotür dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Verdammt, wieso dauerte das denn so lange?

„Beeil dich," zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich fahr schon so schnell wie es hier geht," antwortete Wufei ihm ruhig, trat aber dennoch etwas mehr aufs Gas und beschleunigte den Wagen noch mehr.

Heero warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und ärgerte sich einen Moment lang, wie Wufei nur so ruhig bleiben konnte. Und warum er nicht ihn, Heero, hatte fahren lassen. Dann würden sie jetzt nicht wie Schnecken durch die Straßen kriechen. Aber sein Ärger hielt nicht lang an, dazu war seine Sorge um Duo viel zu groß.

Nachdem er Wufei und Ian von Morris' Aktion berichtet hatte, hatten die beiden sich sofort in Bewegung gesetzt. Ian, um sich Morris zu schnappen und ihn festzuhalten bis sie wüssten was los war, und Wufei um mit Heero zusammen nach Duo zu suchen.

Heero hatte eigentlich sofort losstürmen wollen, doch Wufei hatte zuerst darauf bestanden dass sie sich eine Wegbeschreibung zum geplanten Treffpunkt des Informanten besorgten. Es würde weder Duo noch irgendjemandem nützten wenn sie blind durch die Gassen dieser nicht gerade sicheren Gegend stürmten hatte er argumentiert. Und Heero hatte ihm – wenn auch widerwillig und grummelnd – Recht geben müssen.

Und auch als Wufei darauf bestanden hatte, dass er fahren würde, weil Heero viel zu aufgeregt dazu war, hatte Heero nicht lang rumgestritten. Schließlich hätte das nur zu weiteren Verzögerungen geführt, und das konnte er im Moment wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Doch jetzt bereute er es fast – auch wenn Wufei jede Verkehrsregel brach, jede Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung überschritt und rote Ampeln und Stoppschilder nicht wahrzunehmen schien, so war sich Heero doch sicher, dass er selbst schneller gewesen wäre.

Verdammt! Wieso nur hatte er nicht darauf bestanden dass er Duo begleitete? Oder dass er an Duos Stelle mit Morris diesen Auftrag übernahm? Er hatte Morris nie gemocht, aber er hatte seine Bedenken was diesen Auftrag anging beiseite geschoben, weil er seinen Kollegen nicht nur aufgrund seiner Abneigung ihm gegenüber verurteilen wollte. Und das hatte er nun davon! Gott, wenn Duo etwas passiert war...

Erneut zog Heero sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Duos Nummer an. Doch wie schon die Dutzende Male davor bekam er nur die mechanische Ansage zu hören, dass die gewählte Rufnummer zur Zeit nicht zu erreichen war. Frustriert klappte Heero das Handy wieder zu und schloss die Augen. Bitte, bitte, bitte...

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam das Auto zum stehen und Heero öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie waren in eine der Seitengassen eingebogen, die laut Wegbeschreibung genau zu dem Treffpunkt führten. Doch offenbar kamen sie hier mit dem Auto nicht weiter, etliche Müllcontainer und anderes Gerümpel verstellten die Straße. Mit einem Fluch öffnete Heero die Beifahrertür und sprang hinaus. Wufei tat es ihm nach.

„Wohin?" rief Heero über seine Schulter während er die Gasse entlang lief.

„Dort vorne links," antwortete Wufei, der seinen Palm in der Hand hielt.

Die nächsten Minuten rannten sie durch die Gassen, das Schweigen nur durch Wufeis Anweisungen unterbrochen. Inzwischen waren sie schon so oft abgebogen dass Heero nicht mehr wusste ob sie im Kreis liefen oder nicht. Normalerweise würde er niemals irgendwohin gehen, ohne auf den Weg zu achten, aber im Moment kannte er nur einen Gedanken – er musste Duo finden, bevor es zu spät war.

„Dort vorne rechts, und dann müssten wir da sein," rief Wufei und Heero beschleunigte seine Schritte noch. Dann bog er um die Ecke in die schmale Gasse – und stoppte mitten im Schritt.

Er konnte drei Gestalten in der Gasse erkennen. Eine der Gestalten lag auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht, die zweite Gestalt kauerte auf den Knien und stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab, und die dritte Gestallt stand daneben und starrte auf die beiden Figuren am Boden.

Offenbar hatte Heero irgendein Geräusch gemacht – oder vielleicht war es auch der Fluch, den Wufei ausstieß als er um die Ecke gebogen kam und direkt in Heero reinrannte – aber die kauernde Gestallt hob plötzlich den Kopf und blickte zu ihnen herüber.

„Heero!"

Heero schloss kurz die Augen und spürte wie alle Anspannung ihn verließ. Es ging ihm gut. Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah, wie Duo stolpernd auf die Beine kam und auf ihn zulief. Sofort setzte Heero sich auch in Bewegung und kam ihm entgegen.

„Heero!" rief Duo erneut und warf sich ihm an den Hals. Heero schloss seine Arme um den Langhaarigen und drückte ihn fest an sich. Gott sei Dank. Duo ging es gut. Heero schloss erneut die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Duos Nacken. Duo war nichts passiert, und erst jetzt, als Heero ihn wieder in seinen Armen hielt konnte er es wirklich glauben.

Heero spürte wie er zu zittern begann. Die Anspannung und die Angst um Duo in den letzten Minuten hatten wirklich an ihm gezerrt, und jetzt spürte er die Auswirkungen davon. Heero zog Duo noch ein wenig enger an sich und schloss die Arme noch fester um ihn. Er würde ihn nie wieder loslassen, soviel war klar, völlig egal was Duo dazu sagte, Heero würde nie wieder zulassen dass Duo sich in Gefahr begab und...

Ein Stöhnen von Duo riss Heero aus diesem Gedankengang. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte Duo erschrocken an. „Was ist los?"

Duo erwiderte seinen Blick schmerzerfüllt. „Meine Rippen. Und meine Hüfte. Und die Schulter. Eigentlich tut alles weh seit er mich durch die Luft geschleudert hat," krächzte er.

Heero keuchte auf. Durch die Luft geschleudert? Er trat einen Schritt zurück – hielt Duo aber trotzdem noch an der Schulter fest – und musterte ihn zum ersten Mal genauer. Duo sah furchtbar aus. Seine Kleidung war völlig schmutzig und stellenweise zerrissen. Auf der rechten Seite war ein riesiges Loch in Duos Hemd und Heero konnte einen tiefen Kratzer darunter erkennen, der irgendwann auch ziemlich heftig geblutet haben musste. Und an Duos Hals konnte Heero rote Druckstellen erkennen – was wohl die Erklärung für Duos heißere Stimme war.

„Und..." Duo biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte Heero angsterfüllt an. „Ich weiß nicht was mit dem Baby ist," flüsterte er schließlich. „Was ist wenn ihr etwas passiert ist?"

Heero zog Duo wieder an sich und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. „Sch," sagte er. „Keine Sorge, dem Baby geht es gut. Ich bin mir sicher. Und dir wird es auch bald wieder gut gehen. Ich ruf sofort den Doc an und dann bist du in Nullkommanichts wieder gesund."

Duo antwortete nicht darauf, da er seinen Kopf in Heeros Halsbeuge vergraben hatte, aber Heero konnte spüren wie er nickte. Mit einer Hand griff Heero in seine Hosentasche, zog das Handy hervor und wollte schon Quatres Nummer anwählen – schließlich wohnte der Doc bei Quatre und Trowa und war so am wahrscheinlichsten zu erreichen – als er bemerkte, dass er keinen Empfang hatte.

Heero runzelte die Stirn. Das war ja seltsam. In den frühen Tagen des Handys war es durchaus vorgekommen dass der Empfang in einigen Gegenden nicht so gut war wie in anderen, aber seitdem war viel Zeit vergangen und die Netzabdeckung war inzwischen lückenlos. So etwas wie ‚kein Empfang' gab es nicht. Konnte es nicht geben. Also was war hier los?

„Heero!" unterbrach ihn Wufeis Stimme und Heero blickte auf. Wufei war inzwischen zu den beiden anderen Gestalten hinübergegangen und starrte jetzt ebenso wie die stehende Person auf die liegende hinab.

„Was ist?" rief Heero hinüber. Was auch immer Wufei von ihm wollte, das konnte warten. Jetzt musste er Duo erstmal zum Doc schaffen.

„Du solltest dir das hier ansehen," antwortete Wufei, den Blick immer noch nach unten gerichtet.

„Kann das nicht warten?"

„Nein," Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, du willst das jetzt gleich sehen."

Heero runzelte die Stirn, doch Wufei schien es ernst zu meinen. Also schob er Duo – der sich noch immer an ihn klammerte – mehr nach links, schlang seinen linken Arm um ihn und lief so mit Duo an seiner Seite langsam auf das kleine Grüppchen zu.

Als er näher kam konnte er erkennen, dass die stehende Gestalt offenbar auch ein Preventer war – einer der vielen jungen Agenten die neuerdings durchs Hauptquartier liefen. Der neueste Schwung der Akademieabsolventen. Truman oder Truegard oder so ähnlich. Doch der junge Agent schien Heeros Ankunft gar nicht zu bemerken, genau wie Wufei starrte er unentwegt auf die liegende Gestalt hinab.

Und als Heero den Blick senkte wusste er auch wieso. Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern und unbewusst zog er Duo wieder enger an sich. Was da am Boden lag war nicht einfach nur irgendein Verbrecher, ein Dieb oder Mörder. Es war noch nicht einmal ein Mensch. Zumindest nicht mehr. Hier, vor Heeros Füßen, als wäre er direkt aus einem seiner Alpträume entsprungen, lag ein Borg.


	24. Kapitel 23

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, diesmal hats nicht ganz so lang gedauert wie das letzte Mal. Und was Trueheart angeht - wir mögen ihn und werden ihn definitiv nicht aus der Story nehmen. :-) Einige von euch fanden den Cliffie vorher wohl etwas zu hart und wollen dass wir sowas nie wieder nicht tun. Also wirklich, wo wäre da der Spaß? 'eg'

* * *

**Kapitel 23**

Heero traute seinen Augen nicht. Er blinzelte und hoffte dass sich das Bild vor ihm dadurch verändern würde. Aber er sah immer noch einen Borg. Eiskalte Schauer liefen plötzlich über seinen Rücken und er umschlang Duo noch fester, so als wenn er ihn jetzt im nachhinein vor allem Bösen beschützen könnte. „Du wurdest von einem Borg angegriffen?" brach es heiser aus ihm hervor.

„Ja," war alles was Duo antworten konnte, seine Stimme klang immer noch ganz rau und Heero konnte spüren das sein Partner am ganzen Leib zitterte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er den Langhaarigen dichter an sich, umschlang ihn auch mit seinem anderen Arm und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Seine rechte Hand lang nun beschützend auf Duos Bauch.

„Wie um alles in der Welt hast du einen Borg besiegen können?" fragte er ungläubig. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken was alles hätte passieren können.

„Es war unglaublich. Agent Maxwell hat mir befohlen den Typen abzulenken und dann hat er ihn von hinten angesprungen und ihm einfach das Genick gebrochen," ertönte eine unbekannte Stimme. Als Heero kurz aufblickte konnte er sehen dass sie von diesem jungen Preventer kam, der ziemlich aufgeregt neben ihnen stand.

„Ich mein, ich weiß nicht ob das überhaupt mit den Preventervorschriften zu vereinbaren war, aber es gab sonst nichts was wir gegen diesen Kerl unternehmen konnten! Ich hatte auf ihn geschossen aber es hat nichts genützt. War der Mann auf Drogen, oder wieso hat ihn nichts aufgehalten? Wenn Agent Maxwell nicht so gehandelt hätte, dann hätte sonst was passieren können. Das werde ich auch zu Protokoll geben." Der junge Mann wirkte aufgeregt und besorgt zugleich.

Wufei legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Seien Sie unbesorgt, Agent Trueheart. Bei dem Kampf gegen die Borg gibt es keine Vorschriften die gebrochen werden können. Duo wird dafür nichts zu befürchten haben."

„Borg?" kam es fragend von dem jungen Mann.

„Wufei, Trueheart hat noch nicht die Sicherheitsstufe 7 erreicht, sei vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst," ermahnte Heero.

Der junge Mann wurde plötzlich weiß wie eine Wand, so als ob er befürchtete etwas schlimmes gesagt oder getan zu haben.

Duo gab ein heiseres Lächeln von sich. „Heero, er hat den Kampf gesehen, fuck er hat selbst mit dem Borg gekämpft. Das werden wir nicht geheim halten können." Dann wandte er sich etwas beruhigender an Trueheart. „Keine Sorge, Lady Une wird Sie später in alles einweisen. Sie haben richtig gehandelt."

Heero hatte immer noch tausend Fragen. Was machte ein Borg hier? Sicher, im geheimen hatten sie alle immer befürchtet das die Borg irgendwann wiederkehren würden, aber Seven und der Doktor hatten doch die letzten Tage alles genauestens gescannt. Und sie hatten keine Borgaktivitäten an der Subraumspalte entdecken können. Heero war sogar soweit gegangen zu glauben, dass die Borgzeichen die Seven meinte im Preventer Hauptquartier entdeckt zu haben einer Fehlfunktion der Geräte zuzuschreiben waren. Schließlich hatte es davor und danach keinerlei Anzeichen mehr davon gegeben.

Bei dem Gedanken an den Doktor wurde Heero plötzlich siedendheiß bewusst was Duo vorhin gesagt hatte. Duo war bei dem Kampf verletzt worden. Sicher, von außen sah er bis auf ein paar Schrammen gut aus, aber der Langhaarige hatte gesagt das er sich Sorgen um das Baby machte. Sorgen die Heero plötzlich wie eine große Welle überfluteten. Wie hatte er das nur für ein paar Augenblicke vergessen können?

„Wufei," rief er lauter als es nötig tat. „Ich bekomme hier keine Verbindung zum Hauptquartier. Kannst du zum Auto gehen und Verstärkung rufen? Und beeil dich bitte auch den Doktor zu rufen, der Borg hat Duo verletzt... und das Baby..." Heero wäre auch gerne selber zum Auto gelaufen, aber dazu hätte er Duo loslassen müssen. Etwas das jetzt vollkommen außer Frage stand.

Wufei sah kurz entsetzt auf, dann nickte er und rannte in Richtung Auto. Trueheart blickte sie erstaunt an und murmelte, „Das Baby?" Aber keiner antwortete ihm. Der junge Mann würde später schon genug zu verkraften haben wenn Une ihn in das Geheimnis der Borg einweihen würde, da musste er nicht auch noch mit dem Wissen um ihren Transporterunfall belastet werden.

Heero hielt Duo noch für ein paar Sekunden im Arm, presste den anderen dicht an sich um sich so weiter zu vergewissern dass es ihm soweit gut ging. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass es vielleicht für Duo das beste wäre, wenn er nicht mehr hier am Tatort stand. Es konnte sicher nichts schaden wenn sich Duo ausruhen würde. Wer wusste wie viele lange Minuten es dauern würde bis der Doktor hier wäre? „Komm Duo wir gehen auch zum Auto," sagte er deshalb zu seinem Partner und zog ihn in die Richtung.

Er hätte fast erwartet das Duo sich weigern würde. Der Langhaarige regte sich immer so schnell auf, wenn er glaubte das Heero ihn bemutterte. Doch diesmal ließ er sich ohne große Proteste von dem schrecklichen Anblick des Borg fortführen. „Sichern Sie den Tatort Trueheart," befahl Heero noch über seine Schulter hinweg, dann kümmerte er sich nur noch um Duo.

Nach ein paar Momenten hatten sie den Wagen erreicht. Wufei stand daneben, das altmodische Funkgerät in der Hand. Zwar benutzten die meisten Preventer ihre Mobiltelefone oder ihre Kommunikatoren aber die Dienstfahrzeuge waren trotzdem noch mit Funkgeräten ausgestattet. Nach außen hin sollten sie sich nicht zu sehr von normalen Polizisten unterscheiden. Niemand außerhalb der Preventer sollte wissen das es so etwas wie Kommunikatoren überhaupt gab.

Wufei blaffte ein paar Befehle in das Funkgerät, dann blickte er zu ihnen beiden auf. Heero hatte inzwischen Duo zum Beifahrersitz geführt und half ihm gerade beim hinsetzen. „Verstärkung dürfte in ein paar Minuten da sein. Une ist ungehalten."

Da das vorauszusehen gewesen war, kommentierte Heero es nur mit einem kurzen, „Hn."

„Ich habe auch mit Rashid gesprochen. Der Doktor ist auf dem Anwesen. Er wird ihm sofort bescheid geben. Der wird sicher noch früher als die Verstärkung hier erscheinen."

Duo seufzte erleichtert auf als er dies hörte. Und auch Heero fühlte sich jetzt viel besser. Wenn irgendwas mit dem Baby beim Kampf geschehen war, dann würde dieser es wieder in Ordnung bringen können. An diesem Gedanken hielt sich Heero fest.

„Ich werde dann mal zurückgehen und unserem Grünschnabel beim bewachen der Leiche Gesellschaft leisten," erklärte Wufei und machte sich dann auch sofort auf den Weg.

Heero seufzte. Jetzt waren sie endlich allein. Ihm war egal ob in den angrenzenden Gebäuden vielleicht Menschen waren die ihnen neugierig zusahen, aber er fühlte sich als wenn er mit Duo allein wäre und das war das einzige das zählte. Er kniete sich hin und vergrub seinen Kopf in Duos Schoß. Seine Arme waren dabei fest um den anderen geschlungen. „Duo, tu mir das nie wieder an. Ich dachte ich würde sterben vor Angst um dich," flüsterte er.

Duos Hände wuschelten sich in seine Haare. „Scht. Sei ruhig. Es ist ja vorbei Heero. Und ich hab auch unheimlich viel Angst gehabt," gestand Duo erstaunlicherweise ein.

„Das war schlimmer als je zuvor Duo. Wir waren nicht zusammen, ich konnte dich nicht beschützen," sprudelte es ungeordnet aus Heeros Mund. In dem Moment als er es laut sagte, wurde ihm klar was einen Großteil seiner Angst ausmachte. Sie waren schon in so vielen bedrohlichen Situationen gewesen. Damals im Krieg oder jetzt als Agenten. Aber sie hatten immer Seite an Seite gekämpft. Das hatte Heero immer Zuversicht gegeben dass sie es auch beide schaffen würden. Sie beide zusammen würden alles und jeden besiegen können.

Aber diesmal war Duo allein gewesen. Auf einer angeblich ungefährlichen Mission. Und er hätte ihn, hätte seine Familie verlieren können. Heero war sich sicher dass er das nicht überstehen würde.

Duo strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf und die Schultern. Und dann sagte er etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes. „Ich kann das auch nicht mehr, Heero."

Heero hob erstaunt seinen Kopf hoch. Sah das besorgte und von Schmerz überzogene Gesicht von Duo. Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren einsamen Weg von Duos Auge zu seinem Kinn. „Während des Kampfes, da hatte ich solche Angst zu sterben. Oder wieder zum Borg zu werden. Ich will diese Angst nicht mehr haben Heero. Ich liebe unseren Job, aber das kann ich nicht mehr riskieren. Es geht jetzt nicht mehr nur um uns, wir haben jetzt noch jemanden um den wir uns kümmern müssen." Duo schluckte schwer. „Sobald... sobald wir die Sache mit den Borg beendet haben, werde ich Une von meine Zustand erzählen. Ich werde aus dem aktiven Dienst aussteigen. Ich kann nicht riskieren dass der Kleinen was passiert."

Heero nickte. Er verstand Duo nur zu gut. Er selbst hätte den anderen ja nur zu gern in Watte eingepackt und irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht. Aber er begriff auch wieso Duo nicht sofort den Kampf aufgab. Sie mussten erst die Gefahr der Borg ausschalten. Das war das allerwichtigste, denn wenn die Borg nicht gestoppt wurden, dann war es vollkommen egal wo Duo war, er würde nirgends mehr sicher sein. Und für diesen Kampf brauchten sie jeden verfügbaren Agenten. Doch danach….

Aber Duo redete weiter, sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch traurig. „Auch nach der Geburt werde ich nicht in den aktiven Dienst zurückkehren, Heero. In dem Moment der Todesangst ist mir bewusst worden, wie leicht etwas passieren könnte. Wenn wir es nicht mit Borg zu tun haben, dann mit Mördern, Terroristen, Wahnsinnigen. Jeden Tag kann etwas geschehen, wir hatten wahrscheinlich nur unheimliches Glück das uns in den letzten Jahren bis auf ein paar Blessuren nichts passiert ist. Aber auf dieses Glück kann und will ich mich nicht mehr verlassen. Mein Kind soll keine Waise werden."

Heero musste schlucken. Er hätte nie gedacht jemals so etwas von Duo zu hören. Duo liebte seinen Job bei den Preventer. Sie beide liebten ihn. Ihre Aufgabe war wichtig, wichtiger sogar als ihr Kampf während des Krieges. Sie halfen den Frieden zu bewahren.

Aber er verstand auf der Stelle wieso Duo jetzt nichts mehr riskieren wollte. Sie beide hatte nie eine wirkliche Kindheit gehabt. Und Duo hatte so unendlich darunter gelitten keine Eltern zu haben. Es war nur eine natürliche Entwicklung, dass Duo jetzt wo sie beide bald Eltern werden würden – und Heero wurde bei dem Gedanken immer noch schwummrig – jetzt nichts mehr riskieren wollte. Er würde dieses Schicksal ihrer Tochter nicht zumuten wollen.

Und in genau der Sekunde wusste Heero das es ihm nicht anders ging. Wie konnte er sein Leben riskieren, wenn Duo und das Kind ihn brauchten? Sekundenkurz fragte er sich wie andere damit umgingen. Nicht alle Preventer, Polizisten oder Feuerwehrleute – oder wer sich sonst noch in Gefahr begab um andere zu beschützen – waren Single. Wie konnten diese Menschen ihre Familie lieben und trotzdem ihrem gefährlichen Job nachgehen? Heero wusste es nicht, aber das machte auch nichts. Ihm war klar dass er es nicht konnte. Er würde es vermissen die Welt zu retten, aber etwas anderes war jetzt wichtiger.

Er blickte Duo tief in die Augen und sagte dann mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich verstehe Duo. Und ob ich dich versteh, mir geht es genauso. Uns wird was einfallen, das verspreche ich dir."

Duo seufzte tief und umarmte ihn dann fest. So saßen sie noch eine Weile zusammen.

* * *

„Trowa und ich wollen schwanger werden!"

Trowa fiel beinah der Unterkiefer herunter. Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und schüttelte sich kurz, so als wenn das etwas an der Situation verändern würde.

Dem Doktor schien es genauso zu gehen. Wenn er jemals geglaubt hatte das Hologramm könnte sich durch nichts erschüttern lassen, dann wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt. „Wieso?" fragte der Doktor mit vollkommen perplexem Gesichtsausdruck.

Quatre schien weder das, noch die Reaktion von Trowa zu bemerken. Aufgeregt gestikulierte er mit seinen Armen herum. „Das ist der einzige Weg für uns ein eigenes Kind zu bekommen. Wann können wir anfangen?"

„Äh…" versuchte Trowa erfolglos einzuwerfen.

Der Doktor schüttelte jetzt vehement den Kopf. „Damit werden wir überhaupt nicht anfangen," verkündete er.

Trowa zog scharf die Luft ein, und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, reagierte Quatre auf die Abweisung überhaupt nicht gut. Er bemerkte das sein Partner kurz davor war zu explodieren und hielt es für notwendig ihn schnell in seine Arme zu nehmen. Um ihn zu beruhigen und vor Dummheiten abzuhalten.

„Wieso nicht?" regte sich Quatre auf. „Was Duo und Heero können, können wir schon lange."

Der Doktor blieb zum Glück ruhig und versuchte es mit erklären, „Weil ich ein Arzt bin und kein… kein Babymacher. Das Transportersystem ist nicht für so etwas da."

„Na und? Es hat schon einmal geklappt."

„Quatre, dass es bei Duo und Heero 'geklappt' hat, das war ein unheimlich großer Zufall. Seven und ich können immer noch nicht genau erklären wie es dem Transporter gelungen ist für die neue Lebensform eine Gebärmutter zu generieren. Wer weiß ob es bei einem weiteren Versuch wieder so glücklich ausgeht? Davon abgesehen das nicht sicher ist, dass es wieder dazu kommen würde dass ein neues Lebewesen geschaffen wird. Ich könnte euch durch den Transporter jagen und gar nichts passiert."

„Dann gehen wir halt sooft bis es klappt!" Quatre hatte störrisch sein Kinn hervor geschoben. Normalerweise ein Anblick den Trowa niedlich fand, aber heute machte es ihm eher ein wenig Angst. Es war so selten für Quatre das er überhaupt keine Vernunft annehmen wollte.

„Quatre, darum geht es nicht. Mit dem veränderten Transportersystem könnte sonst etwas geschehen. Vielleicht vermengen sich eure Zellen und ihr würdet ein Baby bekommen wie Duo und Heero. Aber wer sagt das es nur ein Baby wird, Zellvermengungen kommen häufig vor. Oder dass es eine Vermischung eurer Zellen wird, es könnten sich auch Zellen von nur einer Person miteinander vermischen. Es könnten abertausend verschiedene Dinge schief gehen. Das Risiko ist viel zu groß. Bei den beiden war es ein Unfall, ein Unfall der sich glücklich gewendet hat. Aber dies bewusst zu riskieren – das werde ich nicht zulassen! Es gibt genügend andere Möglichkeiten. Wie wäre es mit Adoption?"

Trowa merkte wie sich Quatre anspannte und verstärkte seinen Griff um dessen Oberarm. Dann sagte er leise. „Wir haben heute eine endgültige Absage wegen einer Adoption bekommen." Er hoffte dass dies dem MHN erklären würde wieso Quatre so aufgeregt war.

„Oh," war dann auch der Kommentar vom Doktor.

Quatre murmelte etwas das sich nach „Dreimal verfluchte Sesselpupser," anhörte, mehr sagte er aber nicht.

Der Doktor ging einen Schritt auf Quatre zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht. Aber das sollte euch nicht zu solchen Kurzschlusshandlungen führen. Es gibt doch noch andere Möglichkeiten. Ich weiß das eure Zivilisation schon die Technologie der Uterus-Replikatoren besitzt."

Trowa schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Schon erstaunlich das der Doktor genau die gleichen Argumente anführte wie er vorhin. Er streichelte Quatre kurz über den Rücken dann sagte er bestimmt, „Ja das stimmt Doktor. Aber es wäre dann nur das Kind von einem von uns. Das wollen wir nicht." Ihm selbst war es nicht so wichtig, aber Quatre. Und er würde Quatres Gefühle dazu beachten und seine Meinung teilen.

Der Doktor lachte kurz. „Darum dreht sich alles?"

„Es ist wichtig für uns," fügte Trowa hinzu.

„Natürlich ist es das. Aber es ist trotzdem kein Grund deshalb das Risiko mit dem Transporter aufzunehmen. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Die Technologie der Zellverschmelzung ist bei uns ziemlich fortgeschritten."

„Ist es?" fragte Quatre und etwas Hoffnung schimmerte in seinen Worten durch.

„Nun, es verstößt sicher schon wieder gegen die erste Direktive wenn ich euch diese Technologie überlasse… Aber die Sternenflotte muss ja nicht alles wissen. Wir könnten…"

Doch der Doktor kam nicht dazu zu Ende zu reden, denn ein aufgeregter Rashid stürmte in dem Moment auf sie zu. Sie blickten ihn alle erstaunt und besorgt an, keiner glaubte dass das urplötzliche Auftauchen des Manguanacs etwas gutes bedeuten konnte.

Rashid holte tief Luft dann sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. „Es gab einen Kampf mit den Borg!"


	25. Kapitel 24

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, Laren und ich sind grade wieder in Deutschland aufgeschlagen, wir sind seid ca. 30 Stunden wach und deshalb etwas gehirntot, deshalb laden wir jetzt einfach nur das erste unserer im Urlaub getippten Kapitel hoch, ohne viel dazu zu sagen. Das machen wir dann beim nächsten Kapitel, wenn wir wieder wach sind. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

Quatre keuchte auf. Borg? Hatte er Rashid jetzt richtig verstanden? Es hatte einen Angriff der Borg gegeben? Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Nicht schon wieder! Wie konnte das überhaupt geschehen? Seven und der Doc hatten doch gesagt, dass die Subraumspalte noch immer versiegelt und die Borg darin gefangen waren. Wie also hatte ein Borg angreifen können?

Doch bevor Quatre einen klaren Gedanken fassen und eine dieser Fragen stellen konnte, hatte der Doc schon reagiert. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er Rashid, während er den Mann am Oberarm packte und in den vorderen Teil des Shuttles stürmte. Quatre beeilte sich den beiden Männern zu folgen, genauso wie Trowa.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau," erwiderte Rashid. „Agent Chang-Marquise hat soeben angerufen. Aber außer dass Agent Maxwell von einem Borg angegriffen und verletzt wurde hat er nicht viel gesagt."

Quatre biss sich vor Schreck auf die Lippe. Duo war von einem Borg angegriffen worden! Oh nein! Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um seinen Freund, aber immerhin, Wufeis Formulierung ließ darauf hoffen, dass Duo den Angriff überstanden hatte, ohne assimiliert zu werden. Sonst hätte er sicherlich nicht nur von einer Verletzung gesprochen, oder?

Der Doktor runzelte die Stirn und nickte auf Rashids Worte hin nur. Er betrat das Cockpit des Shuttles und rief, „Seven!"

„Doktor?" fragte Seven die sich beim stürmischen Eintritt der kleinen Gruppe erstaunt umgedreht hatte. „Was ist los?"

„Wir haben ein Problem," antwortete der Doktor zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Offenbar sind die Borg doch irgendwie entkommen. Duo ist soeben von einer Drohne angegriffen und verletzt worden."

Seven sprang von ihrem Platz an einer der Konsolen auf und trat rasch an einen der Schränke die überall im Shuttle in die Wand eingelassen waren. Sie öffnete den Schrank und holte sich einen der Phaser heraus. Nach einem kurzen Zögern reichte sie Quatre und Trowa ebenfalls einen. „Ihr wisst ja sicherlich noch wie man die hier bedient. Sie sehen zwar inzwischen etwas anders aus als vor zehn Jahren, aber an der Bedienung hat sich nichts geändert."

Quatre und Trowa nickten stumm und überprüften kurz die Phaser. Genau wie Seven gesagt hatte, die Bedienung war noch immer die selbe. Quatre stellte seinen Phaser auf die zweithöchste Stufe ein. Wenn er es mit den Borg zu tun bekam dann wollte er lieber nichts riskieren.

Der Doktor hatte inzwischen offenbar sein medizinisches Equipment zusammengepackt, denn er kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Shuttles und hatte eine kleine Tasche über der Schulter hängen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Sevens Richtung stellte er sich auf die Transporterplattform. Quatre und Trowa schlossen sich ihm dort an.

„Rashid," wandte Seven sich an den stumm beobachtenden Mann, „Hat Wufei eine Adresse genannt?"

Rashid nickte und nannte eine Adresse in einer der übelsten Gegenden der Stadt. Quatre runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Duo dort nur gewollt? Und noch dazu allein? Er musste allein gewesen sein, denn wäre Heero bei ihm gewesen so hätte dieser niemals zugelassen dass Duo etwas passierte. Nur über Heeros Leiche!

Ein erneuter Schock durchfuhr Quatre. Was wenn genau das geschehen war? Klar, Wufei hatte nichts über Heero gesagt, weder dass er verletzt noch dass er tot wäre. Aber hätte Wufei so etwas wirklich über das Telefon erzählt? Vor allem wenn Duo schwer verletzt war und so schnell wie möglich medizinische Hilfe benötigte? Quatre schloss die Augen und betete stumm, dass es seinen Freunden gut gehen würde.

Noch vor wenigen Minuten war er so eifersüchtig und neidisch auf die beiden gewesen, hatte gedacht wie ungerecht doch das Leben war dass es den beiden einen Glücksfall nach dem anderen präsentierte. Dabei hatte er ganz verdrängt, was die beiden schon alles durchgemacht hatten bevor sie zusammen glücklich geworden waren. Und wie es aussah hatte das Leben ihnen heute einen weiteren Stolperstein in den Weg gelegt. Quatre kam sich unendlich mies und gemein vor.

„Das ist seltsam," sagte Seven in diesem Moment und starrte stirnrunzelnd auf die Anzeigen des Transporters hinab.

„Was ist seltsam?" fragte Quatre.

„Ich habe soeben die Koordinaten der Adresse eingegeben damit wir uns direkt dorthin beamen können, aber leider geht es nicht."

„Es geht nicht?" fragte Quatre. „Wieso nicht?"

„Offenbar ist ein Dämpfungsfeld um diese Koordinaten gelegt worden," antwortete Seven. „Wir kommen da nicht direkt hin. Wir werden knapp außerhalb des Dämpfungsfeldes landen und müssen dann zu Fuß weiterlaufen."

„Ein Dämpfungsfeld?" fragte Trowa. „Wie kommt ein Dämpfungsfeld dorthin?"

Quatre stellte sich die selbe Frage. Wer war in der Lage ein Dämpfungsfeld zu errichten? Und noch viel wichtiger, wer hätte davon einen Vorteil? Klar, die Borg waren ohne weiteres dazu fähig ein solches Feld zu errichten – nur warum sollten sie? Sie hatten es auch früher niemals getan, warum also ausgerechnet jetzt? Und die einzigen anderen die so etwas tun konnten waren Seven und der Doc, und diese beiden hatten noch viel weniger Grund ein Dämpfungsfeld zu errichten als die Borg.

Doch bevor Quatre diesen Gedankengang weiterverfolgen konnte hatte Seven sich bereits zu ihnen auf die Transporterplattform gesellt. „Ich habe dem Transporter die Koordinaten eingegeben, die Duos Standpunkt am nahesten sind. Wir werden dann noch ein paar Minuten laufen müssen, aber näher kommen wir jetzt nicht ran."

Der Doktor nickte und auch Quatre und Trowa machten sich bereit für den Transport. Rashid stand daneben und sah ihnen mit besorgtem Blick zu, versuchte aber nicht die beiden aufzuhalten. Offenbar wusste der Ex-Manguanac dass Quatre und Trowa durch nichts davon abgehalten werden könnten, ihren Freunden jetzt zur Hilfe zu kommen.

„Energie," sagte Seven und nur Sekunden später stand Quatre plötzlich in einem völlig anderen Teil der Stadt. Er blinzelte. Wow, das Beamen war tatsächlich noch schneller und problemloser geworden als es noch vor zehn Jahren gewesen war – etwas das ihnen selbst trotz aller Versuche leider nicht gelungen war. Er hatte den Übergang kaum gespürt.

Noch immer etwas verblüfft über den schnellen Wechsel blickte Quatre sich um – und entdeckte dann Wufeis Wagen, der nicht weit von ihnen in einer Gasse stand und diese dadurch komplett blockierte. Die Beifahrertür des Wagens war geöffnet, und irgendjemand kniete halb im und halb außerhalb des Fahrzeugs.

„Heero!" rief Quatre als er seinen Freund erkannte. Sofort rannte er auf den Wagen zu. Allah sei Dank, Heero war nichts geschehen. Und wo Heero war, da konnte Duo für gewöhnlich nicht weit weg sein. Also würden sie doch nicht so lang laufen müssen bevor sie ihn erreichten.

Erleichtert warf sich Quatre Heero, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, an den Hals. Er hatte sich insgeheim schon das schlimmste ausgemalt und war jetzt heilfroh, dass nichts davon zutraf.

„Heero! Dir geht es gut! Ich bin so froh, ich hab schon das schlimmste befürchtet! Wo ist Duo? Wie geht es ihm? Wo ist der Borg? Was ist überhaupt passiert?" stieß Quatre unzusammenhängend all seine Fragen von vorhin aus.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut, mich hat der Borg ja auch nicht angegriffen," antwortete Heero, löste sich von Quatre und kniete sich wieder neben den Beifahrersitz. „Aber Duo ist verletzt. Wo ist der Doktor?"

Nun warf auch Quatre einen Blick in das Auto und sah, dass Duo auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. „Hey Q," sagte Duo mit einem matten Lächeln als er Quatres Blick bemerkte. Quatre schluckte. Duo sah nicht gut aus. Klar, er hatte Duo schon weitaus schlimmer verletzt gesehen – im Grunde hatte er nur ein paar Kratzer und Schürfwunden – aber noch niemals hatte er Duo so erschüttert erlebt.

Duo war kreidebleich, hatte die Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen so als wollte er sich selbst schützen und sein Blick... Schock, Angst und Verzweiflung sprachen aus diesem Blick.

„Ich bin schon hier," sagte in diesem Moment der Doc und schob Quatre beiseite. „Duo. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut," antwortete Duo leise und schenkte auch dem Doktor ein zittriges Lächeln. „Nur ein paar Kratzer. Ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen. Aber das Baby..." Duo brach ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Der Borg hat mich ein paar Mal ziemlich durch die Luft geschleudert. Und ich weiß nicht... ich meine, ich hoffe... der Kleinen darf einfach nichts passiert sein, Doc!" flehte Duo mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

Quatre schluckte erneut. Und drückte beide Daumen dass dem Baby wirklich nichts passiert war und es gesund und munter war. Klar, er selbst hatte nichts damit zu tun das Duo verletzt worden war, und er hatte es ihm auch niemals gewünscht. Aber wenn Duo das Baby jetzt verlieren würde, dann würde Quatre das Gefühl, dass alles nur die Schuld seiner Eifersucht wäre niemals loswerden.

„Das werden wir gleich sehen," beruhigte der Doc Duo und zog seinen Tricorder hervor. Mit geübter Bewegung ließ er das Gerät einmal von Duos Kopf bis zu seinen Füßen wandern und blickte dabei auf die Anzeigen. Als Seven ihm zurief dass sie und Trowa sich zum Ort des Angriffs begeben würden, nickte er nur abwesend, löste seinen Blick aber nicht eine Sekunde von seinem Tricorder.

Dann lächelte er plötzlich. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Duo," versicherte er. „Dem Baby geht es gut. Du hast ein paar oberflächliche Abschürfungen und Kratzer, zwei angebrochene Rippen, aber nichts was wir nicht in ein paar Minuten wieder heilen können."

Quatre konnte den riesigen Felsbrocken der von Duos und Heeros Herz fiel geradezu sehen. Heero schloss kurz die Augen, griff nach Duos Hand und drückte sie kurz. Und Duo atmete erleichtert auf, lächelte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft völlig frei und auch in sein Gesicht kehrte wieder Farbe zurück.

Und auch Quatre war froh. Froh dass nichts passiert war, froh dass es allen gut ging. Und er schwor sich, dass er den beiden ihr Glück nie wieder neiden würde, selbst wenn es für ihn bedeutete, niemals ein eigenes Kind zu haben.

* * *

„Verdammt noch mal, McNab, was soll das hier? Lassen Sie mich endlich hier raus!"

Ian warf Morris einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu. „Sie wissen genau was das hier soll. Solange wir nicht wissen was das alles zu bedeuten hat bleiben Sie hier."

„Ich kann Ihnen ganz genau sagen was das alles zu bedeuten hat!" tobte Morris. „Diese Schwuchtel Maxwell hat Schiss bekommen und hat gekniffen! Das ist passiert!"

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich aufpassen was ich sage, Agent Morris," sagte Ian. „Dieser Raum hier ist Videoüberwacht. Es wird alles aufgezeichnet, und Ihr kleiner Ausbruch wirft nicht gerade ein gutes Licht auf Sie."

Ian hatte Morris in einen der Verhörräume gebracht, die sie normalerweise für die Verhöre von Verdächtigen benutzten. Es war also durchaus nachzuvollziehen, warum Morris sich so aufregte. Es würde sicherlich keinem Agenten sonderlich gefallen, wie ein Verdächtiger behandelt zu werden. Aber sollte Duo aufgrund von Morris' Verhalten irgendetwas zugestoßen sein, dann würde Ian Morris noch ganz anders behandeln als nur wie einen Verdächtigen. Dieser Raum war zwar videoüberwacht, aber die Kamera ließ sich ganz einfach deaktivieren.

„Es ist mir scheißegal ob das hier aufgezeichnet wird oder nicht!" brüllte Morris. „Wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin werden Sie die längste Zeit ein Preventer gewesen sein! Glauben Sie nur nicht, dass ich Angst vor Ihnen habe! Nur weil Sie und diese Gundam Piloten eine Sonderbehandlung genießen heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie was besseres sind!"

Ian schüttelte nur den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand des Raumes. Sollte Morris doch soviel toben wie er wollte. Commander Une würde ihm dann später sicherlich so einiges zu seiner Wortwahl zu sagen haben, aber das schien Morris im Moment nicht sonderlich zu stören. Nun, diese Meinung würde Commander Une schnell ändern.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Verhörraumes und Commander Une trat ein, gefolgt von Wufei, Trowa und Seven of Nine. Ian zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf seinem Partner einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Wufei schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und sagte lautlos, „Später." Ian nickte leicht und blieb wo er war, mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt.

„Commander!" rief Morris und machte einen Schritt auf Une zu. „Sagen Sie diesem Irren dass er mich sofort hier rauslassen soll! Das ist eine Unverschämtheit und ich werde es nicht dulden..."

„Setzen Sie sich, Agent Morris," unterbrach Une ihn, und ihre Stimme klang so kalt das es selbst Ian eisig den Rücken hinablief – und dabei hatte Une nicht mal mit ihm gesprochen.

Agent Morris klappte ein paar Mal stumm den Mund auf und zu, gehorchte dann aber und setzte sich an den einzigen Tisch im Raum. Une, Wufei und Seven setzten sich ihm gegenüber, während Trowa sich zu Ian gesellte und sich neben ihn an die Wand lehnte.

„Agent Morris," begann Une, „Sie hatten heute den Auftrag sich mit Ihrem Informanten zu treffen. Warum sind Sie nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen?"

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt!" rief Morris und ließ seinen Blick leicht verunsichert zwischen Une, Wufei und Seven hin und her wandern. „Ich habe eine Email bekommen in der stand, dass der Auftrag gestrichen wurde. Deshalb bin ich nicht zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt gegangen."

„Ich habe Ihnen keine Email geschickt, Agent Morris," sagte Une.

„Nein," erwiderte Morris. „Die Email kam von Agent Baxter."

Une warf Wufei einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Morris. „Und ist es Ihnen gar nicht seltsam erschienen, dass Agent Baxter, der nichts von den Borg weiß Ihnen eine solche Email schicken sollte? Woher sollte Agent Baxter überhaupt von Ihrem Auftrag wissen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!" antwortete Morris und wedelte mit den Armen. „Wieso fragen Sie nicht Baxter?"

„Das werden wir, Agent Morris."

„Moment mal," sagte Morris, „glauben Sie etwa, ich würde lügen? Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich sage Ihnen, ich habe diese Email bekommen! Sehen Sie in meinem Account nach! Die Mail ist noch da, Sie können alles überprüfen! Ich sage die Wahrheit!"

„Auch das werden wir tun, Agent Morris," sagte Une und erhob sich. Wufei und Seven taten es ihr nach.

„Hey warten Sie!" rief Morris. „Was ist denn eigentlich los? Was soll dieser ganze Zirkus? Nur weil ich nicht zu einem Treffpunkt erschienen bin? So schlimm ist das doch nicht, dann treffen wir meinen Informanten eben ein anderes Mal."

Une stoppte kurz vor der Tür. „Ich fürchte das wird nicht möglich sein," sagte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Morris um. „Ihr Informant ist tot."

„Tot?" Morris schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wie kann das sein? Was hat dieser Maxwell denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Hat er einfach so meinen Informanten umgelegt und all das hier soll jetzt nur dazu dienen, ihn zu decken?"

Unes Augen blitzen kalt auf, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte ergriff Wufei das Wort. „Ihr sauberer Informant hat Agent Maxwell angegriffen und verletzt! Was aber noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste an der Sache ist, Morris. Wussten Sie dass Ihr Informant sich in letzter Zeit ein wenig verändert hat? Er war kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Borg!"

„Ganz recht, ein Borg!" wiederholte Wufei mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut als Morris ihn nur ungläubig anstarrte. „Ein Borg der nur auf Agent Maxwell gewartet zu haben schien. Es war eine Falle! Und Agent Maxwell ist ganz allein in diese Falle getappt, ohne Rückendeckung oder Unterstützung! Wenn er nicht ein so herausragender Agent wäre, dann wäre er jetzt mit Sicherheit tot oder assimiliert. Glauben Sie mir, Morris, wenn Sie auch nur dass geringste bisschen mit dieser Sache zu tun haben, dann werde ich Sie persönlich dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen!"

Ian keuchte erstaunt auf. Ein Borg! Ein Borg hatte Duo angegriffen! Was für ein Glück dass Duo nichts passiert war – zumindest konnte Ian dass Wufeis Worten entnehmen. Aber dennoch machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in Ians Magengegend breit. Die Borg waren wieder aktiv! Ian erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die erste Invasion der Borg vor zehn Jahren. Damals war es knapp gewesen, zu knapp. Ian wusste wirklich nicht, ob sie die Borg ein zweites Mal besiegen könnten. Noch einmal würden sie sicherlich nicht auf ihre List hereinfallen.

Wufei, Commander Une, Seven of Nine und Trowa hatten das Verhörzimmer inzwischen wieder verlassen und auch Ian stieß sich von seiner Position an der Wand ab. Sollte sich herausstellen das Morris irgendwas damit zu tun hatte, dass die Borg wieder aktiv waren, dann wäre keine Strafe schlimm genug für ihn. Ian warf dem Mann der mit offenem Mund am Tisch saß einen letzten kalten Blick zu, dann verließ auch er das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Jetzt galt es erst ein Mal ein paar Antworten zu finden.


	26. Kapitel 25

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Danke für die Kommis, die wirklich sehr schnell nach dem hochladen kamen! Hat uns sehr gefreut! Leider müssen wir euch ein wenig enttäuschen, denn an unseren Solo-Storys haben wir im Urlaub gar nicht geschrieben - wir waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu schnorcheln, in der Sonne zu liegen und braun zu werden. :-)

So, um ein paar Kommis zu beantworten: Soryu, um dich zu entwirren: Ian war mal ein Sweeper, er ist ca. 3-4 Jahre älter als die GW-Jungs und hat natürlich vor 10 Jahren die Invasion der Borg miterlebt. Aber das wurde in den ersten paar Kapiteln auch zur Sprache gebracht. :-)

Mika: irgendwie verstehen wir dein Kommi nicht - vielleicht sind wir ja noch nicht ganz wach...

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

„Verdammt ich will endlich wissen was hier genau gespielt wird," erklärte Une.

Wufei schluckte. Es kam sehr selten vor das Lady Une, Commander der Preventers, fluchte. Und wenn es mal so weit war, dann konnte man sicher sein, dass es die Situation auch erforderte. Trotzdem, seine Chefin wirkte sehr müde und ausgepowert. So als hätte sie schon seit Tagen keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen, was vielleicht auch erklären würde, weshalb sie über die neuesten Entwicklungen in ihrem Fall mehr als unerfreut reagierte. Nach dem mehr als dürftigen Verhör von Agent Morris hatten sie sich alle in Unes Büro zurück gezogen.

„Wir sind noch dabei alle Details zu sichten," sagte Seven mit knappen Worten.

Une nickte der ehemaligen Borg zu und begann in einer merkwürdig nervösen Geste damit auf ihrem Schreibtisch Akten hin und her zu schieben. „Ich möchte eine möglichst kurze Übersicht der Fakten. Und was wir als nächstes zu tun gedenken."

Wufei räusperte sich. „Wie wir gerade schon beim Verhör von Agent Morris erklärt haben, sieht die Sache so aus: Agent Maxwell und Morris sollten diesen Informanten treffen. Morris ist nicht erschienen, dafür war der Informant leider ein Borg."

„Erstaunlich das Agent Maxwell den Borg so einfach besiegen konnte," sagte Une.

„Dem stimme ich zu. Zwar hatte Agent Maxwell die Hilfe von einem anderen Agenten, aber trotzdem hätten die beiden nicht so einfach eine Drohne besiegen dürfen. Agent Maxwell hat allerdings berichtet dass die Drohne seltsam langsam reagiert hat. Vielleicht eine Fehlfunktion. Der Doktor und ich werden das gleich genauer untersuchen."

„Ein anderer Agent? Hatte Maxwell Verstärkung mitgenommen?" Une zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

Wufei schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. „Nein, dass war wohl eher ein glücklicher Zufall. Agent Trueheart wohnt in der Gegend und ist Agent Maxwell gefolgt als er ihn in die Seitengasse gehen sah."

„Trueheart? Kommt mir nicht sehr bekannt vor der Name," murmelte Une.

„Einer der neuen Kadetten. Ist seit einem halben Jahr bei der Truppe. Macht sich gar nicht mal schlecht. Und scheint ein gutes Gespür für die Situation zu haben."

Une seufzte. „Wie viel hat er gesehen?"

„Alles," warf Trowa in seiner berühmt gesprächigen Art ein.

„Mist," fluchte Une. „Das ist kein Wissen mit dem ein Kadett belastet werden sollte." Une seufzte erneut. „Ich fürchte wir werden ihn einweihen müssen. Wie sieht sein psychologisches Profil aus? Nicht dass es noch etwas an der Situation ändern würde."

Wufei wusste worauf seine Chefin hinaus wollte. Alle Agenten wurden von ihrer Aufnahme bei den Preventers an immer wieder daraufhin untersucht ob sie mit dem Geheimnis der Borg zurecht kommen würden. Wer das entsprechende Profil besaß wurde von vornherein für die Sicherheitsstufe 7 vorgesehen, die ihm nach einer Bewährungszeit dann auch gegeben wurde. Allerdings gab es bei den Preventers auch Agenten die eigentlich nicht dem Profil entsprachen, die aber bei dem Kampf gegen die Borg mitgemacht hatten – oder wie in Morris Fall Assimilierungen gesehen hatten. Diesen Leuten wurde auch die Sicherheitsstufe 7 gegeben, denn sie kannten das Geheimnis bereits. Allerdings hatten diese Agenten auch die größten Probleme mit diesem Wissen.

„Seine Akte hat einen positiven Vermerk," sagte Wufei nach einem kurzen Blick in seine Unterlagen.

„Soweit so gut. Ich werde mir unseren Jungspund nachher vornehmen. Weiter im Text, was ist sonst noch so alles passiert?"

„Neben dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des Borg sollte noch erwähnt werden, dass um die Stelle des Angriffs ein Dämpfungsfeld errichtet worden war. Erste Anzeichen darauf hatte Agent Yuy festgestellt, denn dort funktionierten die Mobiltelefone nicht. Außerdem war es uns nicht möglich direkt dorthin zu beamen. Was sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Ich habe schon O und S darauf angesetzt herauszufinden wie jemand ein Dämpfungsfeld errichten konnte das sogar unserer Starfleet Technologie widersteht."

„Guter Plan. Sobald Sie etwas herausgefunden haben, möchte ich einen Bericht. So, und was halten wir jetzt von dieser Email Geschichte?"

„Auf den ersten Blick hört sich dass doch sehr fadenscheinig an," erklärte Ian. „Ich meine, wieso sollte Baxter diesen Einsatz absagen? Baxter kann davon noch nicht einmal gewusst haben."

„Aber wäre so eine Ausrede nicht einmal für Morris zu dumm? Ich meine, ich kenne ihn ja nur aus euren Erzählungen, aber auch er müsste wissen, dass Baxter der denkbar unwahrscheinlichste Sündenbock ist," warf Trowa fragend ein.

„Das sollten wir als erstes genau herausfinden. Ich schlage vor, dass ich Baxter in die Mangel nehme. Mal sehen was er zu diesen Vorwürfen zu sagen hat," erklärte Ian.

„Gut," stimmte Wufei zu. „Ich werde mir dann die ominöse Email vornehmen. Ich werde bestimmt herausbekommen von wem die ursprünglich stammt."

„Soll ich dir beim hacken helfen?" fragte Trowa. „Dass heißt, natürlich nur wenn Commander Une damit einverstanden ist."

Une winkte einfach ab. „Machen Sie was Sie wollen, solange wir nur so schnell wie möglich Antworten haben. Außerdem, nachdem sowohl Seven als auch der Doktor als Experten bei diesem Fall mitarbeiten, da kann ein weiterer Zivilist auch nicht mehr schaden." Der Hauch eines Lächelns wischte kurz über Unes Gesicht. „Aber was machen die Agenten Yuy und Maxwell? Denen wurde noch keine Aufgabe zugewiesen."

„Agent Maxwell wurde bei dem Überfall verletzt. Nichts schlimmes, der Doktor konnte es recht schnell heilen, aber er soll sich trotzdem heute noch ausruhen. Und Agent Yuy besteht darauf bei ihm zu sein," erklärte Wufei.

Une zog wieder ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, ist das schon wieder eine von Yuys Mutterkomplex-Aktionen? Wenn Maxwell nicht ernsthaft verletzt ist sehe ich eigentlich keinen Grund wieso Yuy sich vom Dienst drücken kann. Wir haben hier eine schwerwiegende Situation."

„Aber sie hätten beinah das..." Ian biss sich schnell auf die Zunge als er bemerkte dass er fast das Geheimnis ausposaunt hätte.

„Sie hätten beinah was?" bohrte Une nach.

„Das ist etwas das Ihnen die beiden Agents selbst sagen müssen und werden, Commander Une. Im Moment bin ich nur befugt zu sagen, dass die Verletzung durchaus schlimme Folgen hätte haben können und der Doktor es deshalb für besser hält, dass Yuy bei ihm ist," beeilte sich Wufei zu sagen. Es wäre noch schöner, wenn Une von ihnen über das Baby erfahren würde. Duo würde deswegen mehr als ausrasten. Außerdem war das jetzt wirklich nicht weiter von Belang für ihre Vorgesetzte.

Une schob wieder die Akten auf ihrem Tisch hin und her. „Nun gut, eine ärztliche Anweisung, damit kann ich leben. Und jetzt machen Sie sich an Ihre Aufgaben. Wir haben viel zu tun. Ach und schicken Sie mir den jungen Trueheart her." Mit diesen Worten entließ Une sie.

Wufei und die anderen beeilten sich das Büro zu verlassen. In Situationen wie diese wurde klar, wieso Une manchmal immer noch den Spitznamen „Scary Lady" trug.

Kaum hatten sie die Bürotür hinter sich verschlossen, da tippte Seven auch schon an ihren Kommunikator. „Doktor, wie weit sind Sie?"

„Alles ist bereit Seven. Ich habe unseren Borg und ein paar Untersuchungsgeräte sicher in die Labore der Preventers gebracht. Und die zwei Wissenschaftler stehen auch schon Gewehr bei Fuß. Sobald Sie hier sind, können wir mit der Untersuchung beginnen."

„Verstanden," bestätigte Seven und wandte sich dann an Wufei. „Wenn ihr mich braucht, ich bin in den Labors. Zum Glück kenne ich mich hier jetzt ja schon aus." Und dann drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung der Labore davon.

Ian verschränkte seine Finger und drückte sie einmal durch, so dass es knackte. „Und ich werde jetzt Baxter durch die Mangel nehmen. Hoffentlich ist das Gespräch informativer als das mit Morris."

Wufei nickte seinem Partner zu. „In Ordnung. Trowa und ich werden dann mit dem hacken anfangen. Solltest du auf Probleme bei Baxter stoßen..."

„Dann hole ich mir Seven, denn sie kann jeden in Grund und Boden starren. Keine Angst Wufei," Ian grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und ging dann in die andere Richtung.

Wufei blickte Trowa an und machte eine Geste dass dieser ihm folgen sollte. „Ich bin froh dass du mir helfen willst, aber bist du sicher, dass du nicht was besseres zu tun hast?" fragte er während sie gemeinsam zu seinem Büro gingen.

„Was besseres als einen neuerlichen Angriff der Borg zu verhindern? Wohl kaum!"

„Ja, aber was ist mit Quatre?" Wufei erinnerte sich noch allzu genau daran, dass sein blonder Freund ziemlich aufgeregt gewesen war, als er ihn am Tatort gesehen hatte. Aufgeregt und vollkommen verstört.

„Quatre geht es gut. Und wie ich ihn kenne, ist er jetzt entweder dabei WEI auf den Kopf zu stellen, damit wir die Preventers unterstützen, oder er wird sich voller Sorge noch davon überzeugen wollen, dass es Duo und dem Baby wirklich gut geht. Wahrscheinlich sogar beides."

„Die Sache scheint ihn sehr mitgenommen zu haben," gab Wufei seine Beobachtung weiter.

„Mehr als du ahnst Wufei, mehr als du ahnst."

* * *

Seven seufzte tief und ging dann zum Labortisch am anderen Ende des Raumes. Es hatte sich als relativ praktisch herausgestellt, dass die Wissenschaftler O und S ihre Untersuchungen über das Dämpfungsfeld in dem selben Raum abhielten wie die von dem Borg.

Seven blickte noch einmal über ihre Schulter zurück zu dem Doktor und der Ärztin Sally Po, die gemeinsam ihre Köpfe über den Körper des Borg zusammensteckten. Seven war in den letzten Stunden mehr oder weniger damit beschäftigt gewesen zwischen den zwei verschiedenen Untersuchungen hin und her zu laufen. Überall war ihr Wissen gefragt.

Und es war mehr als erstaunlich was sie bisher alles herausgefunden hatten. Seven wusste zwar noch nicht was das alles genau zu bedeuten hatte, aber es war sehr interessant. Und sehr unerwartet.

Als sie den Tisch mit den beiden Wissenschaftlern erreichte blickte O auf und winkte sie noch dichter heran. Seven hatte es nicht wenig erstaunt zu erfahren, dass die beiden – genau wie G – sich den Preventers angeschlossen hatten und seitdem gute Arbeit für die Erhaltung des Friedens leisteten. Nicht dass sie die Wissenschaftler gut genug gekannt hätte um etwas anders zu vermuten, aber sie hatten damals halt einige Fehlentscheidungen getroffen, die Seven ihnen immer noch nicht so richtig verziehen hatte. Die ganze Assimilierung von Duo hätte nicht passieren dürfen.

Aber vielleicht war sie auch viel zu streng mit den Wissenschaftlern, sie hatten halt einfach nicht das Ausmaß der Bedrohung durch die Borg begreifen können – und sie waren zu sehr mit ihrem Guerillakrieg gegen OZ beschäftig. Und wenn Seven ganz ehrlich war, dann hatten sie alle doch recht bestürzt gewirkt als ihnen klar wurde was genau mit Duo passiert war. Und waren auch sehr erleichtert gewesen als sie ihn befreien konnten. Alle mit Ausnahme von J. Seven knurrte leicht bei der Erinnerung an diesen impertinenten Mann. J schien die treibende Kraft hinter all dem Ärger damals gewesen zu sein. Und es war wirklich unangebracht wie er auf Duo reagiert hatte. Natürlich war Duo ‚schuld' das Heero doch nicht der perfekte Soldat geworden war, den J so sehnlichst erschaffen wollte – dies hatte Seven damals durch etliche Gespräche und dem lesen von J's Unterlagen herausgefunden, aber das war doch kein Weltuntergang. Im Gegenteil, J hätte erfreut sein müssen dass Heero seine Menschlichkeit doch nicht ganz verloren hatte.

Seven hatte selbst jahrelang darum kämpfen müssen das zu werden was man einen normalen Menschen nannte. Sie hatte auch immer noch manchmal Schwierigkeiten mit sozialen Interaktionen. Aber sie hatte Leute – Freunde – gehabt die ihr bei dem schwierigen Prozess geholfen hatten. Chakotey half ihr immer noch so gut er konnte. Und Heero hatte Duo gehabt.

Vielleicht fühlte sich Seven deshalb etwas mit den beiden verbunden. Duo, weil er wie sie dem Kollektiv angehört hatte und danach wieder lernen musste ein Mensch zu sein, und Heero weil auch ihm in seiner Kindheit die Menschlichkeit abtrainiert worden war. Umso schöner, dass die beiden einander eine Stütze waren. Und Seven musste immer hart mit sich kämpfen nicht verträumt zu seufzen, wenn sie daran dachte das die beiden seit fast zehn Jahren ein Paar waren. Das hätte ihre Reputation zerstört.

Seven schüttelte den Kopf, irgendwie waren ihre Gedanken mit ihr durchgegangen. Auf jeden Fall, es war einerseits merkwürdig das die Wissenschaftler jetzt für die Preventers arbeiteten, andererseits auch wieder nicht. Und da sie gute Arbeit zu leisten schienen und einen tadellosen Ruf hatten würde Seven das auch nicht weiter bestreiten. Und außerdem, der schlimmste von ihnen, dieser J war ja schon seit vier Jahren tot. Was sein Glück war, denn sie hätte ihm gerne noch einmal die Meinung gesagt.

Seven blickte über die Schulter von S auf einen der Monitore. Lange Zahlenreihen blinkten darauf. „Irgendwas neues?" fragte sie.

„Oh Seven, schauen Sie sich das an. Es ist unglaublich." Der ältere Mann sprühte vor Aufregung. „Wir hatten ja am Anfang Probleme die Art des Dämpfungsfeldes zu bestimmen. Aber sehen Sie was wir jetzt gefunden haben."

Seven blickte genauer auf die Zahlen. „Das kann doch nicht sein," stieß sie hervor.

„Doch," erwiderte O ruhig.

Seven schickte ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die Zahlenkolonnen. Sie drängte S etwas zur Seite und schnappte sich die Tastatur. Hastig begann sie darauf zu tippen.

Die beiden Wissenschaftler verfolgten genau was sie tat. „Sehen Sie, am Anfang hatten wir noch gedacht dass es sich um Starfleet Technologie handeln müsse. Schließlich sind das die einzig bekannten Dämpfungsfelder hier auf der Erde. Aber wie Sie uns schon vorhin gezeigt haben, entsprach dieses nicht den normalen Schemata," erklärte O.

„Wir haben alle uns bekannten Untersuchungen gemacht. Und jetzt sind wir endlich auf den Schlüssel gestoßen. Schauen Sie hier," sprach S weiter. „Wenn Sie diese Werte zu Grunde nehmen dann kann es nur zu einem Schluss führen!"

„Borgtechnologie!" vollendete Seven.

Die beiden Wissenschaftler nickten gleichzeitig. „Ja, wenn man weiß wonach man Ausschau halten muss dann sind die Werte unverkennbar."

Seven schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wie ist das möglich? Die Borg haben niemals Dämpfungsfelder verwendet." Seven war ganz aufgeregt.

„Nun, sie haben ja wohl etliche Menschen aus Ihrem Universum assimiliert, vielleicht sind sie so an die Technologie gekommen."

Seven schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Sicher, das kann möglich sein, aber mit etwas so primitiven wie einem Dämpfungsfeld würden sich die Borg nie abgeben. Sie fügen nur die Technologie ihrer eigenen hinzu, die sie voran bringt. Und die Dämpfungsfelder haben die Borg nie für länger als ein paar Minuten lahm gelegt, es gab keinen Grund das dem Kollektiv hinzuzufügen.

„Vielleicht haben sie ihre Strategie geändert. Sie haben schon vor zehn Jahren erwähnt, das die Königin bei der Assimilierung unserer Erde anders vorgeht als normalerweise. Es könnte wieder eine neue Taktik sein. Schließlich haben wir hier einem Dämpfungsfeld nichts entgegen zu setzten," warf O ein.

Seven schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf. Das konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Sie scannte die Untersuchungsergebnisse weiter. „Schauen Sie hier, diese Signaturen sind eindeutig nicht Borg."

O rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Stimmt, das sieht eher nach dem original Dämpfungsfeld der Sternenflotte aus."

„Aber das ist Borg. Um genau zu sein, das sind die Signaturen eines Borg-Kraftfeldes. Aber Kraftfelder werden nicht zum gleichen Zweck eingesetzt wie Dämpfungsfelder." Seven war ganz aufgeregt.

„Tja, dann scheint jemand die beiden Technologien miteinander verbunden zu haben," erklärte S ganz ruhig.

Seven schaute vom Monitor hoch. Konnte das sein? Konnte dies eine Hybridtechnologie sein? Und wenn ja, wer war dafür verantwortlich? Die Borg die eine neue Taktik ausprobieren wollten? Oder am Ende eine dritte Kraft? Dieser Fall wurde immer undurchsichtiger. „Das kann sein," gab Seven den beiden Wissenschaftlern recht. „Speichern Sie die Daten und erstellen Sie einen Bericht. Ich denke wir werden bald in größerer Runde über die Ergebnisse diskutieren müssen."

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, als ein aufgeregtes „Seven!" von der anderen Seite des Labors herüber schallte. Seven seufzte erneut, nickte den beiden Wissenschaftlern zu und beeilte sich dann zu den anderen zwei zu gehen.

„Was ist denn Doktor?" fragte sie als sie den Untersuchungstisch erreichte.

Der Doktor sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, obwohl man ja meinen sollte dass die für ein Hologramm unmöglich war. „Wir haben unsere Untersuchung so gut wie abgeschlossen, Seven," sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Und?" Seven hob ihre Augenbraue.

„Und es sieht sehr merkwürdig aus," erklärte die Ärztin der Preventers, die mit dem Doktor zusammen die Autopsie durchführte.

Seven schaute verwirrt auf Sally Po. Dass war jemand den sie noch nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte. Auch sie schien von Anfang an bei den Preventers mitgearbeitet zu haben und war von allen hochgeschätzt. Aber da sie nicht zu dem unmittelbaren Kämpferkreis gehörte den Seven noch vom letzten Kampf gegen die Borg kannte, war sie so etwas wie eine unbekannte Größe. Auch wenn Une und die anderen versicherten dass die junge Frau ein absolutes Ass auf ihrem Gebiet und mehr als vertrauenswürdig war. „Was genau meinen Sie damit?"

„Seven, dass hier ist der merkwürdigste Borg den ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe!" erklärte der Doktor.

„Es ist zwar nicht mein Fachgebiet, aber ich habe vor zehn Jahren auch einige der toten Borg die wir hier und da gefunden haben untersucht. Und ich bin absolut der gleichen Meinung wie der Doktor."

„Die da wäre? Ich mein ‚merkwürdig' ist keine Beschreibung die mir etwas sagt, Doktor."

„Ok, Sie wollen die Fakten Seven, Sie sollen sie kriegen. Zunächst einmal, dieser Borg hat keine größeren sichtbaren Implantate, dass heißt kein Okular und auch sonst keine verbesserten Gliedmaßen. Bis auf die Assimilierungsröhrchen ist er äußerlich fast ein ‚normaler Mensch'."

„Ich gebe zu, dass ist merkwürdig, aber schon damals hat die Königin versucht die Borg auf der Erde so unauffällig wie nur möglich zu gestallten."

„Das ist ja auch nicht alles, was wir herausgefunden haben," Sally hibbelte beinah auf ihren Zehenspitzen. „Innen drin scheint auf den ersten Blick alles so zu sein wie man es von einem Borg erwartet. Es gibt Nanosonden en masse, diverse interne Implantate und natürlich einen Neuralprozessor."

„Aber?" Seven war sich sicher das es ein Aber geben musste, oder die beiden wären nicht so aufgeregt gewesen.

„Aber ich kann mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen dass dieser ‚Borg' niemals in seinem Leben mit einem Kollektiv verbunden war!" erklärte der Doktor mit dramatischem Tonfall.

„Bitte?" Seven glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Sally nickte aufgeregt. „Es ist genauso wie der Doktor sagt, dieses Ding war nie dem Hive angeschlossen, war niemals Teil des Borgkollektivs."

„Und nicht nur dass, wir haben auch herausgefunden dass ihm seine Befehle direkt in den Prozessor programmiert wurden. Er war eher eine Art Marionette als ein Borg."

Seven schluckte. „Wissen Sie was das heißt?" fragte sie. Zusammen mit der Entdeckung über das Dämpfungsfeld gab das ein erschreckendes Bild.

Der Doktor nickte. „Ja. Irgendjemand ist dabei sich sein eigenes Kollektiv zu basteln," erklärte er trocken.


	27. Kapitel 26

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Danke, danke, der Urlaub war einfach klasse, wir wollten eigentlich gar nicht wieder zurück kommen. Es geht halt nichts darüber den ganzen Tag faul am Strand rumzuhängen und ab und zu zum Schnorcheln zu gehen. 'g'

Was eure Vermutungen über den Bösewicht angeht... das wird sich alles noch zeigen und wie immer werden wir nicht sagen wer von euch jetzt richtig liegt oder ob überhaupt jemand richtig liegt. Und wir werden auch nicht verraten was mit dem Baby wird, ob Heero und Duo heiraten, welche Rolle Relena noch spielt und was wir für die Sequels schon alles geplant haben! Sonst wäre doch die ganze Spannung dahin! 'ggg'

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

Heero blinzelte kurz als er im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses materialisierte. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite und der feste Klammergriff um seine Hand bestätigten ihm dass auch Duo wohlbehalten hier angelangt war.

Nachdem der Doktor sie beide noch direkt am Einsatzort beruhigt hatte was ihre Sorge um das Baby betraf, hatten sie alle – also Heero, Duo, der Doktor und Quatre – sich direkt in das Shuttle beamen lassen. Dort hatte der Doktor Duo dann auch sofort behandelt und alle Wunden, Kratzer, blaue Flecken und Prellungen waren wie von Zauberhand verschwunden. Heero hatte die Heilmethoden des Doktors in den letzten Jahren direkt vermisst, alles ging so schnell und ohne irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Duo hatte die gesamte Prozedur stumm über sich ergehen lassen, was Heero doch etwas besorgt hatte. Auch wenn Duos Gesichtsfarbe nicht mehr so bleich, seine Pupillen nicht mehr so geweitet und seine Haut sich nicht mehr eiskalt anfühlte, so hatte er auf Heero dennoch den Eindruck gemacht, als stünde er noch immer unter Schock.

Offenbar war Duos Verhalten auch dem Doc aufgefallen – Kunststück, immerhin hatte Duo während der kompletten Behandlung nicht einmal Heeros Hand losgelassen – und so hatte der Doktor sie beide anschließend einfach zu ihnen nach Hause gebeamt. Was nicht ganz so einfach gewesen war wie es vielleicht klang. Denn Quatre war wirklich sehr besorgt gewesen, er hatte weder Heero noch Duo von der Seite weichen wollen. Erst nachdem Heero ihm mehrmals versichert hatte dass er sich wirklich sofort bei Quatre melden würde sollte sich etwas ändern hatte er sie schließlich ziehen lassen.

Und jetzt waren sie wieder hier, in ihrem Haus. Heero warf Duo eine weiteren Blick zu. Noch immer hatte der Langhaarige kein Wort gesprochen und starrte nur vor sich hin.

„Duo?" fragte Heero. Duo drehte den Kopf und blickte Heero an, sagte aber immer noch nichts. „Willst du dich hinlegen?" setzte Heero hinzu. Duo nickte.

Heero versuchte seine Besorgnis zu verbergen und zog Duo hinter sich her in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort setzte er den Langhaarigen auf dem Bett ab, zog ihm und sich selbst die Schuhe aus und legte sich dann hin. Duo, der die ganze Zeit dafür gesorgt hatte dass er in irgendeiner Weise ständigen Körperkontakt zu Heero hatte, legte sich daneben, schlang seine Arme um Heero und vergrub sein Gesicht in Heeros Halsbeuge.

Heero schlang ebenfalls die Arme um Duo und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Obwohl er es fast schon erwartet hatte, zitterte der Langhaarige nicht. Trotzdem lockerte er seinen Griff um Heero nicht ein bisschen. Im Gegenteil, er schien sogar eher stärker zu werden.

Eine Weile lag Heero einfach so stumm da und streichelte beruhigend über Duos Rücken. Auch er brauchte diese Nähe jetzt. Nach der Angst Duo verloren zu haben tat es gut sich zu vergewissern dass es dem anderen gut ging.

Doch nach einer Weile fand Heero schließlich dass das Schweigen nun lang genug angedauert hatte. „Duo?" fragte er.

„Hm?" kam die leise und gedämpfte Antwort aus seiner Schultergegend.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Duo antwortete nicht, nickte aber an Heeros Schulter.

„Bist du sicher?" Heero musste das einfach fragen, immerhin war Duo inzwischen fast komplett um ihn herumgewickelt.

„Ja," seufzte Duo. „Ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich mich so sehr an dich klammere. Ich kann's nicht ändern, tut mir leid."

„Kein Problem," antwortete Heero. „Ist vielleicht noch der Schock. Es stört mich nicht, ich war nur besorgt weil du so still bist."

„Tut mir leid," wiederholte Duo. „Aber ich werd wohl noch ein wenig brauchen bis ich das alles wirklich verarbeitet habe. Das war ein Borg. Ein Borg hat mich angegriffen. Ein Borg!"

Jetzt fing Duo doch an zu zittern und klammerte sich noch fester an Heero. Sofort streichelte Heero erneut beruhigend über Duos Rücken. „Schhh," machte er. „Es geht dir gut. Du hast den Borg besiegt, er kann dir nichts mehr antun. Es ist vorbei."

„Aber was wenn es nicht vorbei ist?" fragte Duo. „Was wenn sie sich befreien konnten und wieder dabei sind die Erde zu assimilieren?"

„Dann werden wir sie eben noch einmal besiegen," antwortete Heero mit fester Stimme. Was Duo jetzt brauchte war die Versicherung das alles wieder gut werden würde. Über reelle Wahrscheinlichkeiten, wirkliche Gefahren und dergleichen konnten sie reden wenn Duo den Schock überwunden hatte. Außerdem würde Wufei sie sicherlich sofort informieren sollten die Informationen die sie von der toten Drohne erhielten eine neue Invasion ankündigen.

Duo antwortete nichts darauf, doch Heero spürte wie das Zittern merklich nachließ und streichelte weiter beruhigend über Duos Rücken. Eine Weile lagen sie wieder nur einfach so da und hielten sich aneinander fest. Heero seufzte leise. Er hätte nichts dagegen noch stundenlang so dazuliegen, Duo einfach nur im Arm zu halten und sich zu vergewissern dass es diesem gut ginge. Er liebte diese ruhigen Momente.

„Ich will Schokolade," sagte Duo plötzlich und riss Heero so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?" fragte Heero verblüfft.

„Ich will Schokolade," wiederholte Duo.

„Du willst Schokolade?" Heero hätte nicht erstaunter sein können wenn Duo sich eine eigene Kolonie gewünscht hätte. Wie kam er nur auf diesen Gedanken? Und wo sollte Heero jetzt Schokolade herbekommen? So etwas hatten sie normalerweise nicht im Haus. „Jetzt?"

„Ja." Duo nickte.

„Äh..." machte Heero, völlig ratlos. Das hatte ihn jetzt doch etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Ich weiß nicht ob Schokolade wirklich so gut für dich ist. Willst du nicht lieber was anderes?" Was gesundes, fügte Heero im Stillen hinzu, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. Er kannte Duos Reaktion darauf.

„Nein," Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will Schokolade. Ich stehe unter Schock, Schokolade ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Um den Schock zu vertreiben."

Oh. Nun, das machte... Moment mal. Heero verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Duo brauchte Schokolade um den Schock zu vertreiben? Das hörte sich eigentlich nicht so an als stünde Duo noch unter besonders großem Schock. Eher im Gegenteil.

Heero hob den Kopf, blickte hinab auf Duo und wollte schon mit einer Strafpredigt anfangen, als er den leicht schmollenden, leicht flehenden Blick seines Liebsten sah. Sofort fingen seine Mundwinkel an zu zucken und Heero musste mit aller Macht dagegen ankämpfen jetzt zu lächeln. Wenn er jetzt lächelte, dann wüsste Duo dass er gewonnen hatte.

Stattdessen beugte er sich einfach vor und fing Duos Lippen zu einem Kuss ein. Obwohl Duo etwas überrascht schien öffnete er seinen Mund sofort einladend. Heero tauchte tief ein in das ihm wohlbekannte Reich, schmeckte und fühlte Duo und konnte dennoch nicht genug bekommen. Duo blieb nicht passiv und reagierte auf Heeros Kuss, und nicht lang darauf duellierten ihre Zungen sich leidenschaftlich.

Heeros Kopf schwirrte, seine Sinne konzentrierten sich nur noch auf den vertrauten Geschmack, den vertrauten Geruch, das vertraute Gefühl. So war es immer wenn er Duo küsste oder gar berührte. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwand und wurde immer kleiner, bis es nur noch sie beide gab. Selbst jetzt, nach all diesen Jahren war es noch immer genauso berauschend wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss.

Als sie sich schließlich heftig atmend voneinander lösten zögerte Heero nicht lange und knabberte sich über Duos Kinn zu dessen Ohrläppchen vor.

„Heero," keuchte Duo und stöhnte leise. „Was tust du da?"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?" murmelte Heero und saugte leicht an Duos Ohrläppchen um dann die weiche Haut direkt dahinter zu küssen.

„Ich meine..." Duo brach ab und stöhnte erneut. „Ich meine... warum..."

Heero grinste leicht. Das war eine von Duos besonders empfindlichen Stellen. „Das wird den Schock besser vertreiben als Schokolade. Glaub mir."

„Aber..." keuchte Duo, wurde jedoch von Heero unterbrochen.

„Oder soll ich aufhören?" fragte Heero und hörte auf an Duos Hals zu knabbern.

„Nein!" rief Duo und Heero grinste wieder leicht. „Wie du befiehlst," sagte er und nahm seine Tätigkeit wieder auf. Langsam küsste und knabberte er sich über Duos Hals zum Ausschnitt seines Hemdes. Obwohl er das Hemd am liebsten mit einem Ruck aufgerissen hätte ließ er sich Zeit und öffnete langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Das hier war für Duo genauso wie für ihn selbst. Sie beide brauchten jetzt diese Bestätigung dass alles in Ordnung war.

Nachdem er Duo endlich von dem lästigen Hemd befreit hatte widmete Heero sich vollkommen dessen Oberkörper. Über den muskulösen und wohlgeformten Brustkörper zu den Nippeln, die sich unter Heeros Aufmerksamkeit aufrichteten und Duo dazu brachten laut aufzustöhnen, und dann weiter nach unten zu Duos noch immer flachem Bauch.

Als Heero mit seiner Zunge in den Bauchnabel eintauchte und ihn umspielte fing Duo an sich zu winden und Laute von sich zu geben die halb Stöhnen und halb Kichern waren. Heero lächelte leicht und knabberte kurz am Rand des Nabels, dann ging er tiefer.

Seine Hände, die bis jetzt Duos Seiten entlang gestreichelt hatten, öffneten langsam Duos Hose, zogen sie dann hinunter und entkleideten Duo komplett. Dann setzte Heero sich auf seine Fersen zurück und sog das Bild vor ihm in sich auf. Duo lag vor ihm, sein Atem ging heftig, sein Gesicht war gerötet, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war vollkommen erregt. Wunderschön.

Heero beugte sich vor, legte eine Hand um Duos rechten Knöchel und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf Duos rechtes Knie. Dann begann er sich langsam den Oberschenkel entlang nach oben vorzuarbeiten.

Duo stöhnte wieder laut und öffnete seine Beine einladend. Sofort kniete sich Heero dazwischen und nutzte diese bessere Position aus um leicht an der Innenseite von Duos Oberschenkel zu knabbern.

„Heero!" rief Duo, und seine Stimme klang ungeduldig.

„Hm?" machte Heero, ließ sich aber nicht von seiner Tätigkeit ablenken.

„Bitte! Ich brauche..."

Heero lächelte leicht. Er wusste genau was Duo jetzt brauchte, und auch er selbst wollte es mehr als alles andere. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen ganz langsam vorzugehen. Er wollte jetzt jeden Millimeter von Duo neu erforschen, jede Sekunde davon genießen, um so sich und ihm zu bestätigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Also nahm er all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und versuchte seine eigene, beinahe schmerzhafte Erektion zu ignorieren.

Inzwischen war Heero an der Stelle angelangt an der das Bein in die Hüfte überging. Doch statt sich Duos harter Länge zuzuwenden küsste er sich über den rechten Hüftknochen nach oben zu Duos Bauch. Dort hauchte er dann mehrere kleine, federleichte Küsse auf die Haut, legte anschließend den Kopf auf Duos Bauch und schloss die Augen.

Duos Atmung war immer heftiger geworden und er hatte sich unruhig hin und her gewunden. Als Heero jedoch so plötzlich alle Liebkosungen einstellte und nur ruhig dalag, öffnete Duo schließlich die Augen, stützte sich auf seine Unterarme ab und blickte verblüfft auf Heeros Kopf hinab.

„Heero?" fragte Duo.

„Hm?" machte Heero abwesend, während seine rechte Hand langsam über Duos linke Hüfte streichelte.

„Was tust du da?" Duos Stimme klang mehr als verblüfft.

„Sch," machte Heero. „Ich lausche."

„Du lauschst?"

Heero nickte.

„Äh, Heero... dir ist doch klar dass du jetzt noch nichts hören kannst, oder? Und du wirst auch keine Bewegung spüren, sie ist doch noch viel zu klein, sie kann sich noch gar nicht bewegen. Zumindest hat der Doc das gesagt."

Heero runzelte leicht die Stirn, öffnete die Augen und hob seinen Kopf. „Hör nicht auf deinen Daddy," wandte er sich direkt an Duos Bauch. „Er hat keine Ahnung. Aber wir beide verstehen uns, nicht wahr?" Heero hauchte einen weiteren kleinen Kuss auf Duos Bauch.

Duo fing an zu lachen und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen, und Heero grinste zu ihm hinauf. Dann krabbelte er an Duos Körper entlang nach oben, bis sie beide wieder auf gleicher Höhe waren und küsste Duo. Duos Lippen waren noch immer zum lachen geöffnet und so konnte Heeros Zunge sofort hineintauchen und den Kuss vertiefen. Sofort schlang Duo seine Arme um Heero und zog ihn dicht an sich. Ihre Körper pressten und rieben sich aneinander und Heero wurde sein eigenes Verlangen wieder schmerzlich bewusst.

„Unfair," murmelte Duo zwischen zwei Küssen, „du bist noch immer angezogen."

Heero grinste ihn kurz an, dann riss er sich mit fliegenden Fingern – unterstützt von Duo – die Kleidung vom Leib, während sie sich durch leidenschaftliche Küsse noch weiter anheizten. Dann waren ihre Körper endlich wieder aneinander gepresst – und diesmal ohne irgendwelche störende Kleidung dazwischen. Ihre Erektionen trafen aufeinander und Heero stöhnte in den Kuss.

Hastig begann er auf ihrem Nachtkästchen nach der Tube Gleitgel zu suchen. Als er sich schließlich fand öffnete er sie blind und benetzte die Finger seiner rechten Hand großzügig mit dem Gel. Dann brachte er die Hand nach unten und ließ sie suchend um Duos Öffnung kreisen, bevor er endlich mit einem Finger hineintauchte.

Duo keuchte auf und schob sich Heeros Finger entgegen. Heero küsste sich Duos Kinn entlang, den Hals hinab und saugte sich schließlich in Duos Halsbeuge fest, während seine Finger Duo langsam weiteten.

Als Heero Duo für vorbereitet genug hielt, zog er seine Finger wieder heraus und benetzte seinen eigenen Penis großzügig mit dem Gleitgel. Dann brachte er sich in Position, stützte sich mit beiden Unterarmen über Duo ab und blickte hinab in dessen Gesicht.

Erst als Duo schließlich seine Augen öffnete, weil Heero schon wieder mitten in seinen Handlungen innegehalten hatte, begann Heero langsam in ihn zu gleiten. Duo stieß einen tiefen, langgezogenen Stöhnlaut aus und kam Heero entgegen, ließ seine Augen aber geöffnet. Als Heero schließlich vollends in Duo versunken war, hielt er inne und lächelte Duo kurz an.

Duo erwiderte das Lächeln, schloss seine Arme und Beine um Heero und zog ihn so zu sich hinab. Heero kam dieser Aufforderung gern nach und verschloss Duos Mund erneut zu einem Kuss. Und obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie sich endlich fallen zu lassen und sofort heftig in Duo zu stoßen, verharrte er still in ihm. Dazu war dieser Moment einfach zu wundervoll.

Der Kuss zog sich in die Länge, und obwohl sie beide noch vor Sekunden vor Leidenschaft gebebt hatten, war dieser Kuss die reine Zärtlichkeit. Ihre Zungen spielten beinahe träge miteinander, streichelten sich sanft und ließen sich alle Zeit der Welt.

Doch irgendwann endete auch dieser Kuss, und als Heero sich schließlich zögernd von Duos oh so süßen Lippen löste und die Augen öffnete, wurde sein Blick liebevoll aus zwei strahlenden Amethysten erwidert.

„Liebe dich," flüsterte Heero und strich Duo eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Duo lächelte. „Liebe dich auch," erwiderte er flüsternd. „Und jetzt beweg dich!" Das Lächeln wurde eindeutig etliche Spuren frecher und auffordernder, und dann presste Duo seine inneren Muskeln zusammen und Heero konnte nichts anderes als diesem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

Langsam glitt er aus Duo heraus, kam dann ebenso langsam wieder zurück und wiederholte das ganze dann. Langsam raus und langsam rein. Und obwohl Duo seinen Bewegungen eifrig entgegen kam und Heero aufforderte, das Tempo zu steigern, behielt Heero seinen langsamen Rhythmus bei. Er wollte dass das hier andauerte.

Schließlich schien Duo es zu akzeptieren und passte sich Heeros Tempo an und Heero konnte sich ganz auf das wunderbare Gefühl konzentrieren, in seinem Duo zu sein. Er war so eng und so heiß! Wie ein fester Handschuh umfassten Duos innere Wände ihn, massierten ihn, schienen sich jedes Mal an ihm festzuklammern wenn er sich zurückzog, und sich ihm einladend zu öffnen wenn er wiederzurückkam. Es war einfach perfekt.

Mit unglaublicher Präzision traf Heero Duos Prostata bei fast jedem Stoß und trieb Duo immer höher und höher. Inzwischen schluchzte Duo Heeros Namen immer und immer wieder, und Heero spürte dass er selbst sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte.

Mit einer Hand griff er nach unten zwischen ihre beiden Körper und umfasste Duos harten Penis, der bis jetzt völlig vernachlässigt worden war. Er passte die Bewegungen seiner Hand seinen Stößen an, massierte Duo gleichzeitig von außen und innen, und konnte spüren wie dieser sich ebenfalls dem Orgasmus näherte. Schließlich stieß Duo einen hohen, langgezogenen Schrei aus und explodierte in Heeros Hand. Seine inneren Muskeln zogen sich so stark zusammen, dass Heero kaum noch in der Lage war sich zu bewegen. Und so folgte er Duo nur Augenblicke später und ergoss sich Duos Namen rufend in dessen warmen Körper.

Keuchend blieb Heero einen Moment lang einfach so liegen und lauschte dem ebenso abgehackten Atem seines Liebsten. Und lächelte. Sein Duo hatte noch immer beide Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an Heero, so als hätte er Angst er könnte fallen wenn er Heero losließe.

Doch obwohl Heero am liebsten ewig so liegengeblieben wäre, rührte er sich schließlich, löste sich aus Duo und rollte von ihm hinunter. Dann griff er ein paar Papiertücher die auf dem Nachttisch lagen, säuberte sie beide und zog Duo schließlich wieder in seine Arme. Duo seufzte leise und kuschelte sich sofort eng an Heero, legte seinen Kopf auf Heeros Schulter und schlang einen Arm und ein Bein um ihn.

Heero seufzte auch, doch ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Träge streichelte seine Hand über Duos Zopf, aus dem sich während ihrer Aktivitäten etliche Strähnen gelöst hatten und genoss einfach das friedliche Gefühl.

„Heero?" sagte Duo plötzlich.

„Hm?" fragte Heero, hörte jedoch nicht auf Duos Haare zu streicheln.

„Die Schokolade will ich aber trotzdem."


	28. Kapitel 27

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat, aber irgendwie sind wir nicht dazu gekommen - obwohl schon vor Wochen feststand was in dem Kapitel passieren sollte! Aber dafür gabs ja im letzten Kapitel ne Lemon, die wird euch ja schon über die Dürreperiode hinweggeholfen haben, oder? 'g'

So, ansonsten können wir nur sagen - mehr Schoki und mehr Zitronen wenn die Zeit reif ist:-)

* * *

**Kapitel 27**

Ian seufzte kurz, doch dann öffnete er die Tür zu einem der vielen Verhörräume der Preventers und trat entschlossen ein. Der Raum war nicht leer, Baxter war bereits dort und wartete am Tisch auf Ian. Genau wie Ian es erwartet hatte, immerhin hatte er selbst Baxter hierher bestellt.

„Baxter," begrüßte er seinen Kollegen mit einem kurzen Nicken, „Danke daß Sie sich zu diesem Gespräch bereiterklärt haben." Natürlich, er hätte Baxter auch mit einem offiziellen Haftbefehl verhören können wenn dieser sich geweigert hätte, aber so war das ganze doch sehr viel einfacher.

„Kein Problem," erwiderte Baxter und blickte Ian neugierig entgegen. „Worum geht es denn? Sie haben mir nicht gerade viel über das Telefon gesagt."

Ian setzte sich Baxter gegenüber und legte die dünne Aktenmappe die er bei sich trug vor sich auf den Tisch. „Sie wissen daß dieses Gespräch aufgezeichnet wird, auch wenn es sich um ein inoffizielles Gespräch handelt?" versicherte er sich.

Baxter nickte.

„Gut," Ian seufzte noch einmal. „Dann lassen Sie uns beginnen." Er öffnete den Ordner vor sich. „Ich muß Sie darüber informieren, daß es sich um eine Angelegenheit der Sicherheitsstufe 7 handelt. Sie sind sich sicher im Klaren darüber, daß Sie mit niemandem darüber reden dürfen, nicht wahr?"

Baxter nickte erneut.

„Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, deren Zusammenhang Ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht klar sein wird und den ich Ihnen auch nicht erklären darf," fuhr Ian fort. „Bitte beantworten Sie die Fragen einfach so genau wie möglich."

„Kein Problem," sagte Baxter wieder, sein Gesichtsausdruck noch immer neugierig.

„In Ordnung," Ian blickte Baxter direkt an. „Wußten Sie daß Agent Morris und Agent Maxwell heute Morgen einen Informanten treffen wollten?"

Baxter sah ihn überrascht an. „Nein. Wieso sollte ich davon wissen?"

„Vielleicht hat Agent Morris Ihnen davon erzählt."

Baxter schnaubte. „Oh bitte, ich vermeide wenn möglich jeden Kontakt mit Morris. Der Mann ist – entschuldigen Sie die offene Ausdrucksweise – ein Arschloch. Alles worüber er reden kann ist er selbst. So ein Ego möchte ich mal haben."

Ian unterdrückte schnell ein zustimmendes Grinsen. So sehr er Baxters Meinung über Morris auch teilte, er mußte dieses Verhör so unparteiisch wie möglich gestalten.

„Dann haben Sie also nicht mit Agent Morris gesprochen," wiederholte Ian Baxters Aussage. „Haben Sie vielleicht von irgendeiner anderen Quelle von diesem Treffen mit dem Informanten erfahren?"

„Nein," antwortete Baxter. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich wußte gar nicht dass es dieses Treffen überhaupt gab. Wenn es sich um einen Stufe 7 Fall handelt, wie hätte ich davon schon erfahren sollen?" Baxter runzelte die Stirn. „Moment, haben Sie gerade gesagt dass Morris zusammen mit Maxwell da hin wollte? Seit wann arbeiten die beiden denn zusammen?"

Ian zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Baxters Stimme hatte mehr als ungläubig geklungen. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

Baxter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist nicht Yuy Maxwells Partner? Warum sollte Maxwell also plötzlich mit Morris zu einem Informanten gehen?"

„Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig immer mit seinem Partner zusammenzuarbeiten," erwiderte Ian, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.

„Klar, aber ausgerechnet Morris und Maxwell?" Baxter starrte Ian ungläubig an. „Es ist ja wohl ein offenes Geheimnis wie sehr Morris Maxwell verabscheut! Wer wäre wohl so dämlich ausgerechnet diese beiden zusammen zu einer Mission zu schicken?"

Ian mußte sich schwer beherrschen um das Schmunzeln diesmal zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen räusperte er sich nur und warf Baxter einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Was denn?" fragte Baxter und blickte Ian verwundert an. „Ich hab doch recht."

„Nun," Ian räusperte sich erneut, „es war Commander Unes Entscheidung."

„Oh." Baxters Augen wurden immer größer. „Oh! Ich... Ich wollte damit nicht sagen... Ich meine..." Baxter brach ab, sackte in sich zusammen und ließ seinen Kopf in seine aufgestützten Arme fallen. „Verdammt," murmelte er. Er sah auf und warf Ian einen bittenden Blick zu. „Ich nehme mal an, Sie können das nicht aus der Aufnahme löschen, oder?"

Ian schüttelte den Kopf und konnte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nun nicht länger unterdrücken. „Zurück zum Thema," versuchte er die Unterhaltung wieder in die eigentliche Richtung zu lenken. „Agent Morris behauptet, er hätte eine Email von Ihnen bekommen, mit dem Inhalt dass der Auftrag den Informanten zu treffen abgesagt wurde."

Baxter hob seinen Kopf von seinen Armen und starrte Ian mit offenem Mund an. „Was?" fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich soll was getan haben?"

„Haben Sie Agent Morris eine solche Email geschickt?" Ian blickte Baxter regungslos an. Er wollte nicht die kleinste Regung verpassen die dieser während seiner Aussage machte.

„Nein!" Baxter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie käme ich dazu? Ich habe doch überhaupt nicht die Befugnis Morris von einem Auftrag abzuziehen. Ganz davon zu schweigen daß ich überhaupt nichts von diesem Auftrag gewußt habe."

Ian schwieg und blickte Baxter prüfend an. Baxter klang überzeugend – genau das waren auch die Gedanken, die Ian selbst schon durch den Kopf gegangen waren.

„Hören Sie, McNab," sagte Baxter und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Ich weiß, Sie dürfen mir nicht alles sagen, aber langsam bin ich doch ziemlich verwirrt. Worum genau geht es? Um diese Email? Ich weiß ja nicht wieso Morris behauptet ich hätte ihm eine solche Email geschickt, aber das ist doch sicherlich kein Grund für all die Aufregung, oder? Können Sie nicht vielleicht ein wenig genauer werden, damit ich mir ein besseres Bild machen kann? Vielleicht fällt mir dann ja etwas mehr ein."

Ian überlegte kurz. Baxter hatte recht, es brachte nicht wirklich viel diesen zu befragen, wenn er nicht etwas mehr ins Detail ging. Und wer wußte schon, vielleicht hatte Baxter ja tatsächlich irgendwelche Informationen, die ihnen helfen könnten, an die er jetzt einfach nicht dachte weil er die Zusammenhänge nicht kannte. Ian mußte Baxter ja nicht alles erzählen.

„In Ordnung," sagte Ian schließlich. „Wie ich schon sagte sollten Agent Morris und Agent Maxwell heute Morgen einen Informanten treffen. Nur das Agent Morris zu dem Treffen nicht erschienen ist. Als Agent Maxwell den Informanten alleine befragen wollte, hat dieser ihn angegriffen und verletzt. Das ganze war eine Falle. Agent Morris behauptet nun, er wäre durch eine Email, die von Ihnen kam, von diesem Fall abgezogen worden."

„WAS?" Baxters Augen quollen fast hervor. „Hören Sie, McNab, was auch immer Morris behauptet, es ist gelogen! Ich habe ihm keine Email geschrieben! Und ich habe Agent Maxwell auch nicht in irgendeine Falle locken wollen! Glauben Sie mir!"

Ian blickte ihn einen Moment prüfend an, dann seufzte er. „Nun, wir werden bald erfahren wer hier lügt. Agent Chang-Marquise ist gerade dabei diese Email zu untersuchen."

„Gut!" unterbrach Baxter ihn. „Dann wird sich zeigen daß ich Recht habe! Ich habe diese Email nicht geschrieben."

Ian nickte. „Wir werden sehen. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen, daß Sie solange hier bleiben müssen. Sobald wir die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung haben werden wir Ihnen Bescheid geben."

Baxter nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Und ich weiß daß ich bald wieder frei sein werde."

Ian nickte erneut, klappte die dünne Aktenmappe wieder zu und stand auf.

„Agent McNab," rief Baxter kurz bevor Ian die Tür erreicht hatte.

Ian drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?" fragte er.

„Wie geht es denn Agent Maxwell? Sie sagten er wäre verletzt worden."

Ian zog einen Mundwinkel leicht hoch. „Es geht ihm gut. Die Verletzungen waren nicht so schlimm." Nun ja, das war zwar gelogen, aber es würde eine Erklärung dafür sein, warum Duo so schnell wieder auf den Beinen war. Immerhin wußte Baxter ja nichts vom Doc und der Starfleet-Technologie. „Aber er hatte Glück. Wenn ihm nicht ein anderer Agent zu Hilfe gekommen wäre, dann wäre er jetzt tot."

„Das ist gut," meinte Baxter und lächelte leicht. „Ich freue mich daß Maxwell nichts passiert ist."

Ian nickte noch einmal, dann öffnete er die Tür und verließ den Verhörraum. Auf dem Weg in sein Büro ging er noch einmal das Gespräch durch. Baxter schien tatsächlich keine Ahnung zu haben – was im Grunde ja auch nur bestätigte, was Ian schon längst vermutet hatte. Jetzt kam es noch darauf an, was Wufei in Bezug auf die Email herausgefunden hatte.

Noch bevor er sein Büro ganz erreicht hatte konnte Ian schon sehen wer sich darin befand. An Wufeis Schreibtisch saßen Wufei und Trowa über den Rechner gebeugt und arbeiteten offensichtlich konzentriert an ihrer Aufgabe. Und an Ians Schreibtisch – oder genauer gesagt, AUF Ians Schreibtisch – saß Dorothy, die langen Beine elegant übereinandergeschlagen und sah den beiden Männern bei der Arbeit zu.

Ian stoppte kurz im Schritt. Dorothy! Wie immer wenn er sie sah machte sein Herz einen kleinen Satz, bevor es dann in einem flotteren Rhythmus weiter schlug als zuvor. Ian gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete forsch die Bürotür. Das fehlte ihm jetzt noch daß man ihn dabei ertappte, wie er seine ‚Verlobte' von weitem ansabberte!

„Ian!" rief Dorothy und lächelte ihm entgegen. Wufei und Trowa nickten nur kurz um zu zeigen, daß sie seine Anwesenheit registriert hatten und arbeiteten dann weiter. Ian schluckte. Was gäbe er nicht dafür wenn Dorothy ihn immer so begrüßen würde!

„Was..." Ian räusperte sich schnell. „Was tust du hier, Dorothy?"

Dorothy legte den Kopf schief. „Hast du es etwa vergessen? Wir hatten eine Verabredung."

Eine Verabredung? Ian hätte es auf keinen Fall vergessen wenn er eine Verabredung mit Dorothy gehabt hätte! Da hätte schon eine ganze Menge mehr zusammenkommen müssen um ihn so etwas vergessen zu lassen! Was also... Oh. In diesem Moment fiel es Ian wieder ein. Dorothy sprach gar nicht von so einer Verabredung! Sie hatten sich heute wieder mit Relena treffen sollen, für Besprechungen wegen der Hochzeit!

„Ich..." Ian spürte wie er rot anlief. „Tut mir leid, ich hab es wirklich total vergessen. Ich weiß gar nicht... was soll ich sagen... Es tut mir wirklich so leid!"

Dorothy lachte auf. „Ganz ruhig, nur keine Panik, Ian!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich habe schon von Une erfahren was hier heute vorgefallen ist – und ich bin dir auch nicht im geringsten böse daß wir dadurch Relenas Klauen entkommen sind. Im Gegenteil. Ich dachte mir nur, daß es für mich sicherer ist mich hier zu verstecken – falls sie vorhat mich ausfindig zu machen." Sie grinste ihn breit an.

„Oh." Ian verfluchte seine hellhäutigen Vorfahren. Er hatte im Moment zwar keinen Spiegel zur Hand, aber er wußte genau daß sein Kopf gerade in einem unglaublich grellen Rotton leuchtete. Verdammt!

Doch obwohl Ian durch diese neuen Verwicklungen in ihrem Fall einem weiteren, nervenzerfetzenden Nachmittag in Relenas Gesellschaft entronnen war, so verspürte er doch eine leichte Enttäuschung. Immerhin waren das die einzigen Stunden die er mit Dorothy verbringen konnte. Gott, es war wirklich Mitleid erregend dass er sogar Relena ertrug nur um Dorothy zu sehen!

Ian schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Es war ja sowieso hoffnungslos. Näher als jetzt mit dieser erzwungenen Verlobung würde er Dorothy sowieso niemals kommen. Was konnte er, ein Waise ohne alten Familienname und ehemaliger Sweeper, einer Frau wie Dorothy schon bieten? Genau, gar nichts.

„Da!" rief Trowa auf einmal, deutete aufgeregt auf etwas auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm und riss Ian so aus seinen düsteren Gedankengängen. „Siehst du das? Das ist genau das wonach wir gesucht haben."

„Ich seh's, ich seh's," antwortete Wufei abwesend und hämmerte wild auf die Tastatur ein. Ian ging ein paar Schritte näher an die beiden heran. Sah so aus als hätten sie etwas entdeckt.

„Hab ich dich!" rief Wufei schließlich mit triumphierender Stimme, und auch Trowa richtete sich auf und sah höchst zufrieden aus.

„Was ist?" fragte Ian. „Was habt ihr rausgefunden?"

„Wir haben die Email zu ihrem Ursprung zurückverfolgt," antwortete Wufei. „Die genauen Einzelheiten werden in meinem Bericht stehen, aber ich kann dir ja schonmal vorab die Fakten nennen." Er warf einen weiteren zufriedenen Blick auf den Bildschirm, dann wandte er sich Ian zu.

„Auf den ersten Blick sah es tatsächlich so aus, als hätte Morris die Wahrheit gesagt," begann Wufei. „Die Email hatte tatsächlich Baxters Adresse als Absender, und auch der IP Code und die Kennung schien zu stimmen. Aber natürlich wollten wir uns nicht auf den ersten Blick verlassen. Wir haben also angefangen tiefer zu graben, und irgendwann sind wir auch auf eine Spur gestoßen." Wufei schnaubte abfällig.

„Nun tu nicht so," warf Trowa ruhig ein. „Er war wirklich geschickt. Wir hätten es beinahe nicht bemerkt."

Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wir haben es bemerkt. Wir sind auf kleine Ungereimtheiten gestoßen, und sobald wir erstmal eine Spur hatten haben wir angefangen sie zurückzuverfolgen. Und dann haben wir den tatsächlichen Ursprung der Email gefunden." Wufei sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus.

„Und von wem kam sie nun?" warf Dorothy ein, die immer noch auf Ians Schreibtisch saß und dem Gespräch gespannt gelauscht hatte.

„Von Morris," warf Wufei ein. Als er die erstaunten Gesichter von Ian und Dorothy sah, nickte er. „Ganz recht. Das Arschloch hat sich diese Email selbst geschrieben, hat sie aber so geschickt manipuliert und umgeleitet, daß es so aussah als käme sie von Baxter. Das war wirklich saubere Arbeit, er hat nicht nur Baxters Email verwendet, sondern es auch so aussehen lassen als ob diese Mail von Baxters Computer aus und mit seinem Zugangscode geschrieben wurde. Fast nicht zurückzuverfolgen."

„Dann haben wir ihn," sagte Ian mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. „Das deckt sich nämlich haargenau mit Baxters Aussage. Wir haben den Mistkerl! Aus dieser Sache wird er sich nicht so schnell rauswinden können! Kein Wunder daß wir in diesem Borgwaffenfall nicht einen Schritt voran gekommen sind! Morris war der Informant, er hat die Waffenhändler über all unsere Schritte informiert!"

Wufei nickte. „Genau," sagte er grimmig. „Aber dadurch haben wir jetzt endlich eine richtige Spur. Wir werden aus Morris schon herauskitzeln wer seine Kontaktmänner sind." Wufei setzte ein gefährliches Grinsen auf. „Und sobald wir die erstmal haben, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern bis wir die ganze Bande ausgehoben haben. Am besten informieren wir sofort Commander Une." Er stand auf und marschierte forschen Schrittes aus dem Büro. Trowa folgte ihm, doch Ian zögerte.

„Dorothy?" fragte er und blieb in der Tür stehen. „Willst du nicht mitkommen?"

Dorothy hatte die Arme verschränkt und klopft sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger auf die Unterlippe. „Hm?" fragte sie abwesend und sah Ian gar nicht an.

„Willst du mitkommen um mit Une zu sprechen oder bleibst du hier?" wiederholte Ian seine Frage.

Dorothy hob den Kopf und starrte ihn eine Sekunde blicklos an. „Ich komme mit," antwortete sie dann, hüpfte vom Schreibtisch und marschierte an Ian vorbei aus dem Büro. Doch obwohl sie sich auf dem Weg zu Commander Unes Büro mit Ian unterhielt wirkte sie trotzdem die ganze Zeit abgelenkt, so als wären ihre Gedanken meilenweit weg.


	29. Kapitel 28

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

Kommentar: Eigentlich war das Kapitel ja schon letzten Sonntag fertig, aber da wir armen Borgrüsselpest geplagten Autoren ziemlich deprimiert waren wegen der grandiosen Kommieausbeute zu den letzten Kapiteln allgemein (bitte hier Sarkasmus einfügen), waren wir nicht motiviert genug es noch rechtzeitig vor Zannas Offline-Zeit hochzuladen.

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen rematerialisierte sich der Doktor im Wohnzimmer von Duo und Heero. Er wurde wirklich zu alt für solche Notfallsitzungen wie die, die sie die letzten 3 Stunden in Unes Büro abgehalten hatten. Und da er ein Hologramm war, sollte das viel heißen.

Stundenlang hatten sie dort zusammen gesessen und die neuesten Ereignisse besprochen. Zwar hatten sie jetzt einen großen Haufen an Informationen gesammelt, aber so richtig verstehen konnte trotzdem keiner von ihnen was das große Geheimnis war.

Natürlich war nach den Erkenntnissen die Ian und Wufei über die Mail herausgefunden hatten Agent Morris sofort in Untersuchungshaft gesetzt worden. Doch der Mann schwieg sich aus. Wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Still war Agent Morris nämlich beileibe nicht. Wieder und wieder hatte er gewütet, dass dies alles nur eine Verschwörung gegen ihn war, und das er auf keinen Fall der Verräter wäre. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sogar behauptet dass es garantiert Maxwell und Yuy waren, die hinter allem standen und die dies alles nur inszeniert hatten um ihn in Misskredit zu bringen.

Natürlich waren diese Behauptungen absolut schwachsinnig. Niemand würde je glauben das Duo und Heero plötzlich mit Borgwaffen handeln würden und damit einen alles vernichtenden Krieg riskieren würden. Darum hatten alle im Besprechungsraum über diese Vorwürfe nur gelacht.

Aber trotzdem, etwas störte den Doktor. Oh, nicht das er tatsächlich glauben würde dass die zwei was damit zu tun hätten. Obwohl er die Jungen jahrelang nicht gesehen hatte, würde er immer noch für sie seine Hand ins Feuer legen – das Medizinisch Holographische Notfallprogramm lachte bei diesem Gedanken – aber irgendwie war ihm das mit Morris doch viel zu glatt. Eine viel zu offensichtliche Lösung, dass ausgerechnet Morris, den keiner leiden konnte, der Böse sein sollte.

In Ordnung, Morris hatte sich verdächtig gemacht, weil er bei dem einen Einsatz so spät erschien, dass ihm die Bombe nichts hätte anhaben können. Und es gab die Mail, die ihn eindeutig belastete.

Aber Morris als Verräter! Nun gut, das könnte ja vielleicht noch sein. Une hatte Morris Akte hervorgezaubert und sie waren sie alle zusammen durchgegangen. Er hatte sich nie mit Ruhm bekleckert, auch schon als OZ nicht. Aber er hatte den Borg Angriff überlebt und bisher das Geheimnis um die Borg als Preventer gewahrt. Zwar gab es über ihn immer wieder kleine Beschwerden und er schien es mit den Regeln auch nicht immer hundertprozentig genau zu nehmen, aber trotz allem schien er ein solider Preventer zu sein.

Niemand der tausend Belobigungen einfahren oder eine große Karriere machen würde. Aber sein Team stand hinter ihm. Nicht der beste Agent den man haben konnte, aber auch beileibe nicht der schlechteste.

Aber auf jeden Fall war er eher ein Mitläufer, als ein Führer. In Ordnung, er leitete ein Team, aber niemand konnte ihn sich als Hintermann einer so großen Verschwörung vorstellen. Selbst wenn er tatsächlich in diese Geschichte verwickelt war, dann eher als ein kleines Licht.

Und solange er beharrlich über die Hintermänner schwieg, solange waren sie nicht einen Schritt weiter.

Und das, wo ihnen so langsam die Zeit davon rannte. Der Doktor dachte mit Grausen daran, dass irgend ein Verrückter tatsächlich versuchte sich ein eigenes Kollektiv zusammen zu bauen. Sicher, diese Drohnen konnten nicht selbständig handeln – noch weniger selbständig handeln als es die Originaldrohnen konnten. Aber wenn man nur genug von diesen Drohnen hätte, so könnten sie allein durch ihre Menge überwältigen. Glücklicherweise konnten sie keine anderen Menschen assimilieren.

Noch nicht! Das war die Krux von dem ganzen. Wer sagte denn, dass dies so bleiben würde? Vielleicht war die Drohne die sie heute gefunden hatten nur ein erster Versuch? Vielleicht gab es schon verbesserte Modelle? Und zusammen mit diesen Borgwaffen wurde das zu einer Bedrohung die auf keinen Fall zu unterschätzen war.

Une hatte auch entsprechend reagiert und alle Agenten in Alarmbereitschaft gesetzt. Sie würden sich so gut es ging auf einen eventuellen Angriff vorbreiten.

Der Doktor und Seven hatten nicht lange überlegen müssen und sofort ihre Hilfe angeboten. Zum einen steckten sie sowieso schon bis zum Hals in dieser Geschichte, zum anderen mussten sie einfach helfen. Es würde sicher einige Bürokraten bei der Sternenflotte geben, die sie später dafür rügen würden. Sie würden darauf beharren, dass dies eine Interne Angelegenheit dieser Dimension war und er und Seven durch ihre Hilfe gegen die erste Direktive verstießen. Aber wie hatte Seven es so schön gesagt: „Scheiß auf die Direktive". Immerhin, diese Bedrohung war ja erst durch die Borg-Technologie entstanden. Und die war ja aus ihrer Heimatdimension hierher exportiert worden.

Trotzdem, es würde einen großen Aufruhr geben wenn sie nach Hause zurück kehren würden. Zum Glück war das ja noch ein paar Monate bis dahin. Und er könnte sich ja vielleicht auch sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr für eine gewisse Zeit deaktivieren. Nur so lang, bis der erste Sturm vor rüber war. Der Doktor lächelte schief.

Der Doktor schaute sich hastig um. Jetzt war er schon seit einigen Moment in dem Haus und noch niemand hatte ihn begrüßt. Merkwürdig. „Hallo, niemand zu Hause?" rief er deshalb. Er konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden die Wohnung verlassen hatten. Immerhin sollte Duo sich ausruhen.

Das war ja auch der Grund wieso er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Nach der unendlich langen Sitzung in Unes Büro wollte er noch etwas produktives machen und hatte sich deshalb dazu entschlossen seinen Patienten noch einmal zu untersuchen. Zwar hatte er ihn vorhin vollkommen geheilt, aber in seinem noch so ungewohnten Zustand war der langhaarige Preventer sicher über jede zusätzliche Beruhigung dankbar.

Deshalb hatte der Doktor sich gerne bereit erklärt zu den beiden zu gehen und sie so ganz nebenbei auch noch auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen.

Seven wollte zusammen mit den beiden Wissenschaftlern die Drohne und die Waffen noch ein weiteres Mal untersuchen, in der Hoffnung vielleicht doch noch weitere Hinweise zu finden. Wufei und Ian wollten Morris Wohnung durchsuchen während Une und Zechs sich um die Alarmbereitschaft der Preventer kümmerten. Es gab so viel zu tun.

Und er hatte wahrscheinlich den ruhigsten Job von allen erwischt. Der Doktor grinste noch einmal kurz. Dann rief er wieder nach Duo und Heero. Sie mussten doch einfach hier sein.

Kurz bevor er ein drittes Mal rufen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und Heero stürmte heraus. Er wirkte etwas gehetzt und fragte mit erstaunter Stimme, „Doktor, was tun Sie denn hier?"

„Nun, ich wollte meinen Patienten untersuchen. Das hab ich euch doch auch auf den AB gesprochen. Also wo ist Duo?"

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen errötete Heero leicht. „Ähm, im Schlafzimmer… er kommt gleich raus."

Der Doktor schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Tsk, so früh schon schlafen gegangen? Es ist noch fast hell draußen."

Heero errötete noch mehr.

Und plötzlich verstand der Doktor was hinter der ganzen Sache steckte. Er musste stark an sich halten um nicht zu lachen. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass man Heero Yuy mal so verschämt erleben würde!

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und auch Duo kam heraus. Seine Haare waren mehr als unordentlich und gaben einen weiteren Beweis über das, was gerade im Schlafzimmer geschehen war.

„Heero, was ist denn los? Oh, Doktor…" Auch Duo errötete zutiefst. Heero legte sofort seinen Arm um den anderen und während Duo verschämt auf den Doktor blickte, schien Heero jetzt eher herausfordernd drein zu blicken.

Das MHN kicherte lautlos vor sich hin. Es war wirklich zu niedlich wie die beiden sich wie zwei Teenager verhielten. Aber er würde sie nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen und das jetzt auch erwähnen. „Hallo Duo. Ich bin nur vorbei gekommen um meinen Lieblingspatienten zu untersuchen." Er hob den Medizinischen Tricorder an und trat einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. „Wir wollen doch sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist," erklärte er.

Duo errötete noch tiefer und machte einen unbewussten Schritt zurück. „Ich… ähm… ich meine, hn..." stammelte er.

Und plötzlich konnte der Doktor ein Grinsen wirklich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Hatte der Junge jetzt tatsächlich Angst, weil er ihn untersuchen wollte? Als ob er die Ergebnisse des Scanners benötigte um zu wissen dass diese beiden noch vor ein paar Minuten Sex gehabt hatten. Dazu brauchte es nur eine gute Beobachtungsgabe und gesunden Menschenverstand.

Aber es würde die beiden jungen Männer – der Doktor schloss Heero gerne in die Gleichung ein, da der ehemals Perfekte Soldat sich auch gerade in der Farbe einer Tomate übte – sicher nur noch mehr beschämen, wenn er jetzt genau auf diesen Fakt hinwies. Am besten ignorierte er die ganze Situation und tat so professionell wie möglich. Immerhin seine leichteste Übung.

„Duo, du willst sicher gerne wissen, ob es keine Folgeschäden für das Baby gegeben hat," erklärte er stattdessen. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten seufzte Duo einmal tief und kam dann doch auf den Doktor zu. Die Sicherheit des Babys hatte schließlich absoluten Vorrang.

Schnell machte der Doktor sich an die Arbeit. Die Scans waren innerhalb weniger Augenblicke gemacht und die Werte ließen keinen Grund zur Besorgnis aufkommen. „Alles ist in Ordnung, Duo."

Wie aus einen Mund seufzten die beiden jungen Männer vor Erleichterung. Heero drückte Duos Hand – die er während der gesamten Unersuchung gehalten hatte. Es wärmte sogar das Herz eines Hologramms, wie besorgt die beiden um ihr ungeborenes Kind waren.

Mit dem Ende der Untersuchung schien auch die leichte Beklommenheit der beiden Preventer nachzulassen. Heero ging in die Küchenecke des großen Wohnzimmers um sich und Duo etwas zu trinken zu holen, während der Langhaarige es sich zusammen mit dem Hologramm auf der Couchgarnitur gemütlich machte.

„Wie sind denn die Untersuchungen im Hauptquartier vorangegangen?" rief Heero neugierig, während er zwei Tassen Kakao in die Mikrowelle stellte.

Der Doktor nahm diese Frage als Stichwort und berichtete minutiös von all ihren Erkenntnissen. Einige – zum Beispiel dass der Borg kein richtiger Borg gewesen war – erstaunten die zwei, andere hingegen nahmen sie mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis.

„Ha, Morris. Ich hab das Schwein noch nie leiden können," grummelte Duo mit einem triumphierenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Heero nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner dampfenden Tasse. Dann sagte er, „Aber hältst du Morris wirklich für so intelligent, dass er diese ganze Sache hätte planen können?"

Duo schmollte, anders konnte man den Geschichtsausdruck nicht interpretieren. „Mir doch egal. Das Schwein hat uns – besonders mich – schon seit Ewigkeiten auf den Kieker und hat uns immer das Leben schwer gemacht. Stört mich nicht, wenn er jetzt mal ein wenig vergitterte Luft atmen muss."

Heero wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch der Doktor kam ihm zuvor. „Wie dem auch immer sei. Wir werden schon noch alle Hintermänner herausbekommen. Und solange ist Morris in der Zelle ganz gut aufgehoben."

„Aber, wir wissen doch, dass unsere Gegner auch über eine Transportertechnologie verfügt. Könnten die Morris nicht einfach herausbeamen?" fragte Heero besorgt.

Das MHN schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Keine Sorge, Seven hat natürlich ein Dämpfungsfeld um die Zelle errichtet. Kein Transporterstrahl kann das durchdringen. Wenn seine Kumpane ihn unbedingt befreien wollen, dann müssten sie es schon durch einen Angriff auf das HQ machen. Und darauf ist Une mehr als vorbereitet. Nicht nur das, sie wartet förmlich auf so eine Gelegenheit."

Duo schmunzelte laut bei dieser Aussage, wahrscheinlich hatte der Langhaarige Agent sich seine Chefin nur zu genau vorgestellt, wie sie den bösen Buben auflauerte.

„Wenn mit Duo alles in Ordnung ist, dann werde ich morgen auch wieder ins Hauptquartier gehen," verkündete Heero. „Die können sicher jeden Mann bei den Untersuchungen brauchen."

Duo nickte. „Stimmt. Ich werde auch mitkommen."

Der Doktor konnte sehen wie Heero seinem Partner einen langen Blick zuwarf. „Duo…" fing er an zu sagen.

Doch der Langhaarige hob abwehrend seine Hände und schob sein Kinn vor. „Nein Heero. Das haben wir schließlich besprochen. Ich werde vor diesem Fall nicht kneifen." Er legte seine Hände über seinen Bauch. „Du weißt dass ich bald keinen aktiven Dienst mehr machen werde. Aber diesen Fall, die Bedrohung der Borg – seien es nun echte oder nachgemachte – den muss ich noch lösen. Danach werde ich sofort zu Une ins Büro gehen und sie über die Situation aufklären."

Für einige Momente sagte Heero gar nichts. Dem Doktor wurde klar dass die beiden über dieses Thema schon lange diskutiert haben mussten. Er konnte es nur zu gut verstehen, viele seiner menschlichen Freunde – sogar Seven – waren in ähnliche Dilemmas geraten nachdem sie eine Familie gegründet hatten.

Dann brach Heero das Schweigen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Duos Schulter und umarmte den anderen. „Du hast Recht. Wie wir es besprochen haben. Dieses eine Mal werden wir noch aktiv die Erde retten. Danach gibt es nur noch langweiligen Schreibtischdienst für uns."

Duo verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Schnute. „Oh toll," seufzte er.

Der Doktor konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Als die beiden ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen erklärte er, „Also soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist das Großziehen eines Kindes das größte Abenteuer überhaupt."

Duo wirkte erschrocken bei dieser Aussicht und zuckte leicht zusammen, was Heero dazu brachte den Doktor böse anzusehen.

„Ich sag nur, wie es ist Jungs. Fragt ruhig Seven. Was die schon alles erlebt hat! Es wundert mich nicht dass sie als dreifache Mutter solche Missionen wie diese für den reinsten Urlaub hält."

„Seven hat Kinder?" fragte Duo mit Erschrecken in der Stimme.

„Dreifache Mutter?" fügte Heero noch hinzu.

„Ja warum denn nicht? Dachtet ihr dass Seven kein Privatleben hat? Sie hat einen Sohn und zwei Töchter – Zwillinge."

„Das nicht gerade," gestand Duo der wieder eine interessante Rotschattierung annahm. „Aber Seven wirkt nicht wirklich wie… wie… wie…"

„Wie ein Hausmütterchen?" vervollständigte das MHN den Satz.

„Genau!"

„Das ist sie auch nicht. Trotzdem kann sie eine Familie haben. Nicht jeder muss vollständig in der Rolle eines Elternteils aufgehen. Und glaubt mir der Anblick einer Seven die mit Windeln kämpft ist etwas das man nicht so schnell vergisst."

„Wie, wie alt sind ihre Kinder? War sie schon… Hatte sie schon…?" Duo stotterte immer noch.

„Ihr Sohn ist ungefähr in eurem Alter und die Zwillinge sind knapp acht Jahre alt. Wenn du wissen willst, ob Seven schon Kinder hatte bevor sie sich auf die erste Mission in eure Dimension aufgemacht hat, dann ist die Antwort nein. Zumindest keine kleinen Kinder. Icheb war damals schon 16 und sehr selbstständig. Ein typischer Ex-Borg eben." Der Doc schmunzelte kurz. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Seven auf eine derartige Selbstmordmission gegangen wäre, wenn sie damals kleine Kinder gehabt hätte – auch wenn sie nicht der Übermuttertyp ist. Selbst bei diesem Einsatz gab es zwischen ihr und Chakotey lange Diskussionen ob sie es wagen kann oder nicht."

„Es muss schwer für sie gewesen sein," erklärte Heero ruhig.

Der Doktor dachte an all die Dinge die bei einem Dimensionsübertritt schief gehen konnten. Und er dachte an die Gefahren denen sie hier ausgesetzt werden könnten. Ein Kampf gegen die Borg enthielt immer eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit des Verlusts. „Das ist es," bestätigte er deshalb kurz und knapp. „Und ihr fahrt wahrscheinlich wirklich am besten, wenn ihr euch als Agenten nicht mehr tagtäglich in Lebensgefahr begebt. Aber das muss noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass ihr ein langweiliges Leben führt. Oder dass ihr für die Welt nichts mehr bewegen könnt. Schaut euch Une an. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass sie sich langweilt oder der Welt nicht ihren Stempel aufdrückt?"

„Da haben Sie sicher Recht," gestand Heero.

„Und was soll's. Zur allergrößten Not können wir immer noch Relena um die Ecke bringen. DAS würde die Welt wirklich zum besseren verändern," ereiferte sich Duo.

Danach fielen alle drei Männer in lautes Lachen ein.

* * *

Ian und Wufei hasteten in Richtung Unes Büro. In ein paar Minuten sollte das nächste Meeting über den Borg-Waffen-Fall beginnen. Eigentlich mochte Ian Meetings nicht besonders gern, schon gar nicht wenn sie im Büro seiner Chefin stattfanden. Aber im Moment arbeiteten sie an so vielen verschiedenen Strängen des Falles, die Informationen mussten einfach irgendwann zusammen getragen werden. Und bei den anschließenden Diskussionen kamen meist die besten Ideen.

Er war schon gespannt darauf, was Seven und die Wissenschaftler zu berichten hatten. Leider hatten er und Wufei nicht so viel an neuen Erkenntnissen mitzuteilen. Die Untersuchung von Morris Wohnung hatte wirklich gar nichts gebracht. Kein einziger Hinweis auf eine Verbindung zur Borg-Technologie.

Er wusste jetzt nur, dass Morris ziemlich schlampig war und dass der andere Agent die wohl größte private Pornosammlung der Welt besaß. Was wahrscheinlich keine große Überraschung war, immerhin schaffte Morris es mit seinem ihm angeborenen Charme jedes weibliche Wesen in die Flucht zu jagen. Davon abgesehen dass jede Frau bei dem Anblick seiner Junggesellenwohnung sofort auf der Ferse umgedreht wäre, dachte Ian gehässig. Und überging dabei mal so ganz nebenbei, dass er ja auch Single – und dazu ein verzweifelt verliebter Single war.

Sie hatten fast Unes Büro erreicht, als ihnen Baxter in den Weg lief. „Hallo MacNab. Chang-Merquise," grüßte der andere Agent sie.

Wufei und Ian grüßten zurück. Sie wären am liebsten einfach weiter gegangen – schließlich wartete Une auf sie, aber Baxter schien heute gesprächig zu sein.

„Wie ich höre wurde Morris in Gewahrsam genommen."

„Hn," erklärte Wufei in seiner besten Heero Yuy Imitation.

„Heißt das, dass ihr Beweise gegen ihn habt?"

„Kein Kommentar Baxter. Sie wissen doch, dass ist ein Klasse 7 Fall und wir können ihn nicht mit Ihnen diskutieren," versuchte Ian es auf die höfliche Tour.

„Hey, ich will ja gar nicht die glorreichen Einzelheiten. Aber immerhin war für kurze Zeit mein Kopf auf einem Silbertablett. Da interessiert es mich schon wie es denn weiter geht."

„Wie Ian schon sagte: kein Kommentar, Baxter. Wir sind noch mitten in den Ermittlungen," erklärte Wufei streng.

„Ich…" setzte Baxter an.

Doch bevor er noch weiter widersprechen konnte, öffnete sich Unes Bürotür. Und heraus kam ein ziemlich verhuscht aussehender Fähnrich Trueheart. Ian musste unbewusst grinsen. Er kannte den Gesichtsausdruck den Trueheart hatte nur zu genau. So sahen diejenigen Agenten aus, die in das Borg-Geheimnis eingeweiht wurden. Es war inzwischen ein stehender Witz unter den Preventer die die Sicherheitsstufe 7 besaßen. Manchmal machten sie sich sogar den Spaß und warteten auf die ‚Neu-Geheimnisträger'. Hin und wieder – wenn Maxwell in der Laune war – dann lauerte er den Neuen vor Unes Büro auf und sagte „Buh". In solchen Fällen gab es vorher immer Wetten ob die entsprechenden Agenten in Ohnmacht fallen würden oder nicht.

Ian hatte schon so manches nettes Sümmchen durch diese Wetten verdient. „Na Trueheart, wie fühlt sich Sicherheitsstufe 7 an?" fragte er den anderen kichernd.

Wufei rammte ihn dafür einen Ellbogen in den Magen. „Lass den Jungen in Ruhe," flüsterte er.

Trueheart wurde noch weißer im Gesicht, schaute auf sie drei. Dann blieb sein Blick auf Wufei hängen, er wurde erst kalkweiß und dann schlagartig rot. Dann stammelte er ein paar unzusammenhängende Buchstaben und huschte davon.

Ian lachte lang und laut. Mann, dieser schreckliche Fall und seine Fake-Verlobung hatten ihn fast vergessen lassen, wie man lachte.

Doch dann hörte er ein ärgerliches Schnauben. Er schaute hoch und sah, wie sich Baxters ansonsten so ruhiges und gelassenes Gesicht für eine Hundertstelsekunde in eine finstere Fratze verzog. „Hat etwa dieses Kind jetzt auch schon Sicherheitsstufe 7 bekommen? Was muss man hier tun um in das große Geheimnis eingeweiht zu werden? Verdammt, ich bin seit Anfang an bei den Preventern und werde im Dunkeln gelassen. Aber dieser Bursche, der noch nicht einmal trocken hinter den Ohren ist, der darf es wissen!"

„Wir mussten…" wollte Ian ansetzen zu erklären. Doch auch ohne Wufeis strengen Blick ging ihm auf, dass er mit jeder Erklärung etwas von dem Geheimnis preisgegeben hätte. Darum biss er sich auf die Lippen und schwieg.

Baxter schnaubte nur. „Une sollte sich wirklich mal überlegen, wie sie verdiente Mitarbeiter behandelt," grummelte er nur und wandte sich dann mit einem weiteren Schnauben ab.

Ian sah seinem Kollegen erstaunt hinterher. So verstimmt hatte er den anderen noch nie erlebt.


	30. Kapitel 29

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wow, das letzte Kapitel ist schon ewig her. Aber ihr seht, wir haben LYSAS nicht vergessen und wir geloben Besserung. 'schwör' Wir werden hoffentlich nicht mehr so viel Zeit zwischen den Kapiteln verstreichen lassen und hoffen, daß es irgendwo da draussen noch Leute gibt, die sich an diese Geschichte erinnern. :-)

Vielleicht ein kleiner Trost für diejenigen die die Geschichte mögen und gern mehr davon hätten - zum Teil lag die lange Pause auch daran dass uns die Sequels zu LYSAS ziemlich fest in ihren Klauen hatten. Diese Plotbunnys können ganz schön bissig sein wenn sie wollen.

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

Ian hob die Hand, steckte einen Finger zwischen den engen Kragen des Hemdes und seinen Hals und zog kurz daran. Er fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in dieser Aufmachung – eleganter Smoking mit Fliege – und er fürchtete, dass sich diese Tatsache nur zu deutlich zeigte. Er warf einen versteckten Blick auf Dorothy, die neben ihm auf dem Rücksitz der Limousine saß und scheinbar gedankenverloren aus dem Seitenfenster starrte.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer lehnte Ian sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Er würde eine Menge geben wenn er jetzt woanders sein könnte. Ja, er würde sogar lieber wieder zurück im Hauptquartier sein und weiter irgendwelchen nutzlosen Hinweisen in diesem vermaledeiten Fall nachgehen statt auf dem Weg zu dieser Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zu sein.

Obwohl es erst gestern so ausgesehen hatte als hätten sie einen entscheidenden Durchbruch erlangt so waren sie heute genauso weit wie zuvor. Nämlich in der Sackgasse. Alles was sie im Grunde hatten waren noch mehr Fragen. Auch wenn die Aussicht auf irgendeinen Irren, der sich eine eigene Borg-Armee zusammenstellte mehr als erschreckend war, so hatten sie im Grunde auch schon vorher gewusst dass irgendwer dort draußen mit Borgtechnologie herumexperimentierte.

Gut, nicht einfach nur so herumexperimentierte. Sehr erfolgreich herumexperimentierte. Ian war nur froh dass ihre Gegner, wer auch immer sie waren, mit der Herstellung ihrer eigenen Borg nicht genauso erfolgreich waren wie mit der Verschmelzung von Borgtechnologie mit herkömmlichen Waffen. Und er hoffte dass dies auch so blieb.

Glücklicherweise hatten Seven und der Doc sie dahingehend zumindest größtenteils beruhigen können. Laut Sevens Aussage war es unmöglich ein funktionierendes Kollektiv zu erschaffen ohne ein Hive-Bewußtsein aufzubauen. Und das war etwas was bisher nur den Borg gelungen war, selbst die Föderation wusste nicht genau wie dieses Bewusstsein funktionierte und wie es erschaffen worden war.

Aber selbst wenn die neu erschaffenen Drohnen nicht miteinander kommunizieren konnten wie ‚richtige' Borg, so wäre selbst eine Armee von lauter ‚individuellen' Drohnen eine nicht zu verachtende Bedrohung. Allein die Tatsache dass ein Borg, egal ob ‚echt' oder nicht, nur sehr schwer aufzuhalten war machte sie sehr gefährlich.

Und obwohl sie den Verräter endlich gefasst hatten, so hatte es bis jetzt noch nichts gebracht. Morris erwies sich als erstaunlich hartnäckig während der Verhöre. Hatte er zuerst noch gewütet und getobt dass diese ganze Sache doch ein abgekartetes Spiel wäre und dass Maxwell und Yuy ihm das nur anhängen wollten, so saß er ihnen inzwischen nur noch stumm gegenüber und weigerte sich überhaupt einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Ian seufzte erneut. Es war einfach eine festgefahrene Situation. Eine Hoffnung gab es noch – Heero und Duo würden morgen wieder in den Dienst zurückkehren. Aufgrund der Verletzungen und des Stresses den Duo durch den Angriff des Borg durchgemacht hatte, hatte der Doc Une kurzerhand darüber informiert dass Duo sich noch einen weiteren Tag ausruhen müsse – und dass er Heero bei sich zu Hause benötigte. Ian war bei diesem Gespräch zwar nicht dabei gewesen, hätte aber nur zu gern Unes Gesicht gesehen – oder gehört wie der Doc es wohl geschafft hatte sich gegen den Commander durchzusetzen.

So war es also kein Wunder dass Ian an diesem Abend mehr als frustriert nach Hause gegangen war – nur um dort von einer Nachricht von Dorothy auf seinem Anrufbeantworter empfangen zu werden. Dorothy hatte ihn in dieser Nachricht daran erinnert dass sie beide an dieser Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung teilzunehmen hatten und dass sie ihn um sieben Uhr abholen käme.

Ian war in Panik ausgebrochen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr hatte ihm gezeigt dass ihm nur eine knappe Stunde Zeit geblieben war – und er hatte nichts anzuziehen! So albern das auch klang. Aber da er normalerweise nicht an derartigen Veranstaltungen teilnahm besaß er so etwas wie einen Smoking nun mal nicht. Natürlich, hätte er diesen Termin über die ganze Borggeschichte nicht total verschwitzt hätte er sich rechtzeitig einen Smoking besorgen können. Doch so?

Glücklicherweise hatte Ian sich noch rechtzeitig an Quatre erinnert. Einen Anruf und zwanzig Minuten später stand Rashid vor Ians Wohnungstür – in der Hand einen Smoking in Ians Größe, der so gut passte als wäre er maßgeschneidert. Ian wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie Quatre das wohl geschafft hatte – und wie viel der Anzug gekostet hatte.

Und so kam es dass er nun neben Dorothy im Passagierteil einer luxuriösen Limousine saß und dem Abend mit mehr Grauen entgegensah als einem Angriff der Borg. Immerhin, die Borg hätte er einfach abknallen können – oder es zumindest versuchen – dürfen. Ian befürchtete jedoch dass es nicht gerade gern gesehen würde wenn er das mit Politikern, Angehörigen diverser Adelshäuser und etlichen Berühmtheiten machen würde, denen er heute Abend begegnen würde.

Ian warf einen weiteren verstohlenen Blick auf Dorothy. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus, auch wenn Ian noch nicht wirklich viel von ihr gesehen hatte, da sie ihn in der Limousine sitzend erwartet hatte. Was er jedoch sehen konnte war atemberaubend – in seinen Augen zumindest. Dorothy hatte ihr Haar hochgesteckt, nur ein paar wenige, verspielte Strähnen ringelten sich auf ihren Schultern und betonten ihren langen, schlanken Hals. Ein schmales, mit drei Reihen Brillianten – Ian vermutete dass es sich bei jedem einzelnen um einen Diamanten handelte – besetztes Halsband schmückte ihren Hals. Sehr dezent und sicherlich sehr teuer.

Außerdem trug Dorothy ein langes, schwarzes Kleid, das zwar einen doch recht züchtigen Ausschnitt hatte der nur die Kehle und das Schlüsselbein zeigte, sich dafür aber fast verboten eng an Dorothys Körper schmiegte und so gut wie nichts der Phantasie offen ließ. Darüber trug sie einen dünnen, schwarzen Mantel der sie – zumindest solange sie ihn trug – vor all zu aufdringlichen Blicken verbarg. Was sich natürlich ändern würde sobald sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und Dorothy diesen Mantel ausziehen würde.

Doch Ian würde sich nicht beschweren. Immerhin war Dorothy in seiner Begleitung unterwegs, und auch wenn er nur dem Namen nach ihr Verlobter war, so wusste dass schließlich niemand – was bedeutete Ian würde jeden der sich Dorothy näherte mit ein paar bösen Blicken in die Flucht treiben können! Wenn er doch nur Heeros Deathglare besser geübt hätte! Der wäre ihm jetzt sicherlich mehr als nützlich.

In diesem Moment hielt die Limousine und bevor Ian auch nur Zeit hatte zu blinzeln wurden bereits die Türen geöffnet. Ian stieg aus und streckte dann seine Hand Dorothy entgegen, und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes. Ian konnte sich nur mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten nicht bei jedem Blitzlicht zusammenzuzucken die sie plötzlich von allen Seiten bedrängten. Oh klasse, Reporter. Warum nur hatten die Verantwortlichen dieser Wohltätigkeitsgala den Weg zwischen Tür und Parkplatz nicht gleich fünf Kilometer lang gemacht? Damit auch ja wirklich JEDER Reporter ein verdammtes Foto der Gäste machen konnte.

„Lächle!" zischte Dorothy ihm aus dem Mundwinkel zu und Ian bemühte sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen. Verdammt, er war wirklich nicht geschaffen für diese Art von Veranstaltung.

Glücklicherweise hatte sein Spießrutenlauf bald ein Ende, die Türen des eleganten Hotels wurden ihnen von Pagen aufgehalten und Ian und Dorothy verschwanden im Inneren. Ian atmete erleichtert auf. Doch nicht lange.

„Was zur Hölle hast du da an?" rief er aufgebracht und starrte Dorothy ungläubig an.

Dorothy, die soeben ihren Mantel an einen der Pagen weiterreichte warf ihm einen stirnrunzelnden Blick über die Schulter zu. „Was meinst du?"

„Dieses... Kleid!" Ian fuchtelte zur Bestätigung seiner Worte in Dorothys Richtung.

Dorothy sah an sich hinab. „Was ist damit? Es ist dem Anlass völlig angemessen, glaub mir."

„Den Teufel ist es! Du bist praktisch nackt!"

Dorothy zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wohl kaum. Eigentlich ist es eines meiner eher dezenteren Kleider. Ich dachte mir, ich schockiere dich lieber nicht bei unserem ersten öffentlichen Auftritt als verlobtes Paar."

Ian klappte den Mund ein paar mal auf und zu, wusste aber nicht was er darauf erwidern konnte. Sicher, von vorne sah das Kleid mehr als dezent aus, aber von hinten... Das Kleid hatte einen geradezu skandalös tiefen Rückenausschnitt. In der Tat sah es von hinten sogar fast so aus, als würde Dorothy nur einen Rock tragen. Ihr gesamter Rücken bis weit unterhalb der Taille war – nackt. Ein anderes Wort fiel Ian dazu einfach nicht auf. Nur von dem Halsband hing ein einzelner, langer Strang bis ungefähr auf die Mitte des Rückens hinab an dessen Ende ebenfalls ein Diamant funkelte. Nicht dass das irgendwie dazu beitragen würde den Rücken zu bedecken, oh nein. Eher noch betonen, die Blicke darauf lenken, den Betrachter dazu herausfordern ihn zu berühren!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen folgte Ian Dorothy in den hell erleuchteten Ballsaal – immer darauf bedacht möglichst dicht hinter ihr zu gehen um so den Blick auf ihre Rückansicht zu verstellen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde war die reinste Folter. Dorothy unterhielt sich mit einer Vielzahl von Leuten – von denen Ian keiner auch nur im geringsten bekannt vorkam – und die ihn alle zu ignorieren schienen. Dorothy stellte ihn zwar jedes Mal als ihren Verlobten vor, doch mehr als ihm einen zweifelnden über hochnäsig bis herablassenden Blick zuzuwerfen und ihm dann – bildlich gesprochen – den Rücken zuzudrehen taten ihre Gegenüber nicht. Was Ian im Grunde ganz Recht war. Als ob es ihm sonderlich viel Spaß machen würde mit all diesen Idioten hier rumstehen zu müssen! Gott behüte dass er mit ihnen auch noch Smalltalk betreiben müsste! Wo es doch so viel mehr Spaß machte sie mit bösen Blicken so lange zu bombardieren bis sie entnervt aufgaben und flohen.

„Ian!"

Ian drehte sich um und sah Quatre, der ihm zuwinkte und dann mit Trowa auf den Fersen zu ihnen herüber kam.

„Quatre!" Ian lächelte erleichtert auf. Was für ein Glück, wenigstens zwei Leute mit denen er sich unterhalten konnte ohne in Gähnen auszubrechen.

„Wie ich sehe hat Rashid dich noch rechtzeitig erreicht," Quatre grinste ihn kurz an.

„Ja. Danke noch mal für..."

„Kein Problem." Quatre winkte ab.

„Quatre. Trowa." Dorothy umarmte die beiden Neuankömmlinge kurz. „Ihr kennt doch sicherlich Senator Withney." Sie wies auf den Mann mit dem sie sich bis eben noch unterhalten hatte.

„Natürlich," antwortete Quatre und nickte dem Mann zu. „Senator."

„Mr. Winner," begrüßte der Angesprochene Quatre ebenfalls mit einem Nicken. „Wie ich sehe sind Sie Miss Catalonias... Verlobten..." Er verzog das Gesicht spöttisch, „bereits begegnet."

„Oh, Ian ist ein alter Freund der Familie," warf Trowa ruhig ein, der bis eben geschwiegen hat.

„Tatsächlich?" Der Senator hob eine Augenbraue und maß Ian mit einem Blick von oben bis unten. „Wie... ungewöhnlich."

Ian hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Glaubte dieser aufgeblasene Kerl etwa wirklich dass er ihn durch derartige Andeutungen beleidigen könnte? Oh bitte, Ian hatte mit den Sweepern gearbeitet – wenn jemand Beleidigungen zu einer Kunstform erhoben hatte, dann Howard und seine Sweeper! Dieser Senator war doch nur sauer weil Ian ihm den Blick auf Dorothys Rücken verdeckte und versuchte das nun auf diese Art und Weise an Ian auszulassen.

„Wir haben eine Menge ungewöhnlicher Freunde, Senator," antwortete Quatre und lächelte den Senator mit einem Lächeln an, das so viel Zähne zeigte dass es einen Haifisch neidisch gemacht hätte. Ian grinste.

Offenbar war der Senator doch nicht so dumm wie Ian gedacht hatte, denn er schien Quatres Lächeln richtig zu deuten und verabschiedete sich hastig. Ian konnte sich grade noch davon abhalten ihm fröhlich hinterher zu winken. Auf einmal kam ihm der Abend gar nicht mehr so langweilig und furchtbar vor wie noch vor Augenblicken.

„Was für ein Glück," seufzte Dorothy auf. „Ich schwöre dir Quatre, dieser Kerl könnte einer Leiche Tränen in die Augen treiben. Ich war schon kurz davor ins Koma zu fallen vor lauter Langeweile. Danke für die Rettung. Denn mein ‚Verlobter' hier," sie warf Ian einen bösen Blick zu, „war ja leider nicht die geringste Hilfe."

„Hey ich kann nichts dafür," Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Selbst wenn ich was gesagt hätte, der Kerl hätte mich einfach ignoriert und weiter versucht einen Blick auf deinen Hintern zu werfen."

„Ian!" Dorothy funkelte ihn wütend an, sagte sonst jedoch nichts dazu.

„Wie geht es mit dem Fall voran?" warf Trowa ein um die Gemüter etwas zu beruhigen – und weil Quatre im Moment scheinbar nicht dazu in der Lage war, weil er kurz davor war vor unterdrücktem Gelächter zu sterben, wie Ian mit einem bösen Blick in dessen Richtung feststellte.

„Nicht gut." Ian seufzte. „Trotz der neuen Erkenntnisse sind wir nicht einen Schritt weiter und Morris weigert sich zu reden. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht gedacht dass er so standhaft wäre. Ich hätte gedacht dass er beim ersten Anzeichen von Druck sofort zusammenbricht und seine Hintermänner verrät. Offenbar hab ich mich in ihm getäuscht."

„Ich glaube nicht dass ihr mit Morris wirklich den richtigen Mann habt," warf Dorothy ein.

„Was?" Ian sah sie ungläubig an.

Dorothy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, du hast es ja selbst gesagt, es ist seltsam dass er noch nicht alles und jeden verraten hat. Ich denke, er hat einfach nicht das richtige Profil für euren Verräter."

„Unsinn." Ian schüttelte den Kopf. „Morris ist genau der Typ der andere verraten würde wenn es ihm einen Vorteil einbrächte. Und wir haben mehr als genug Beweise für seinen Verrat. Früher oder später werden wir ihn schon zum Reden bringen."

Quatre und Trowa beobachteten das Ganze fasziniert und blickten von Ian zu Dorothy und wieder zurück, wie die Zuschauer in einem Tennisspiel. Wenn Ian nicht so sehr von Dorothys Einwänden überrascht worden wäre, hätte er sicherlich einen Kommentar zum Verhalten seiner Freunde abgegeben.

„Oh, ich bestreite nicht dass Morris nur an sich selbst denkt und seine eigene Großmutter verkaufen würde wenn es ihm nützlich wäre," antwortete Dorothy, „Aber ich denke nicht dass er intelligent genug ist um das durchzuziehen."

„Das hat doch nichts mit Intelligenz zu tun," ereiferte Ian sich. Es passte ihm nicht im geringsten dass Dorothy ihre Ermittlungen – und indirekt damit auch ihn – kritisierte. „Morris hat eben einfach nur die Befehle seiner Hintermänner ausgeführt, dazu gehört nicht viel Intelligenz."

„Ian, du verstehst nicht was ich meine." Dorothy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du nur –"

„Sie reden hier doch nicht etwa über den Fall?" unterbrach eine Stimme Dorothy und Ian drehte überrascht den Kopf. Er war so sehr in seine Diskussion mit Dorothy vertieft gewesen dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie jemand sich ihrer kleinen Gruppe genähert hatte.

„Commander!" rief er überrascht als er die Frau erkannte.

„Bitte," winkte Une ab und blickte Ian amüsiert an. „Wir sind hier nicht im Hauptquartier. Ich denke wir können für heute Abend das ‚Commander' und das ‚Agent' beiseite lassen, oder?"

„Ich... äh... sicher, Commander... ich meine Lady Une," stammelte Ian. Er traute seinen Augen kaum. So kannte er seine Chefin überhaupt nicht. Lady Une sah so... weiblich aus. Oh nicht dass Ian nicht gewusst hatte, dass seine Chefin eine Frau war! Natürlich wusste er das! Aber Lady Une war sonst immer so... professionell. Aber im Moment sah sie nicht im geringsten wie der Commander der Preventer aus. Sie trug ein elegantes Abendkleid und hatte ihr Haar hochgesteckt.

„Hier habt ihr euch also versteckt," ertönte Wufeis Stimme und nur Sekunden später gesellten sich auch Wufei und Zechs zu ihrer nun nicht mehr ganz so kleinen Gruppe. „Ich hasse es höflich zu diesen Idioten zu sein."

Ian grinste seinen Partner mitfühlend an. Er wusste genau wie Wufei sich gerade fühlte.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich dass Heero und Duo sich jedes Mal vor solchen Folteranlässen drücken können? Das ist ungerecht!" Wufei verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte böse in die Runde.

„Vielleicht weil weder Heero noch Duo eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens geheiratet haben?" schlug Dorothy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ist alles nur Zechs Schuld!" verkündete Wufei.

„Bitte?" Zechs blinzelte seinen Ehemann verblüfft an. „Wieso bin ich denn jetzt bitteschön daran schuld?"

„Du hättest mir vor unserer Hochzeit die Wahrheit sagen sollen!" knurrte Wufei. „Hätte ich gewusst dass ich dich ständig zu diesen schrecklichen Veranstaltungen begleiten muss hätte ich es mir vielleicht noch mal anders überlegt!"

„Hey!" Zechs hob die Hände in einer abwehrende Geste und grinste Wufei an. „Du warst derjenige der unbedingt auf einer Heirat bestanden hat! Du konntest gar nicht schnell genug heiraten wenn ich mich recht erinnere!"

„Wirklich?" fragte Quatre neugierig. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass Wufei so sehr darauf aus war einen ehrbaren Mann aus dir zu machen."

„Wenn's nur das gewesen wäre!" rief Zechs dramatisch. „Aber Wufei glaubt nicht an Sex vor der Ehe und so..." Zechs brach ab und wackelte andeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen.

„Zechs!" zischte Wufei entrüstet und lief rot an.

„Und ich dachte immer dass Wufei dich aus einem ganz anderen Grund geheiratet hätte," grinste Dorothy.

„Ach ja?" Zechs hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt. Aus welchem Grund hat er mich denn deiner Meinung nach geheiratet?"

„Pargan!" riefen Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy und Ian wie aus einem Mund.

„Was?" fauchte Wufei und blickte empört in die Runde, immer noch hochrot. „Was soll diese Unterstellung?"

Lady Une schnaubte amüsiert. „Oh bitte, für Pargan hätte selbst ICH ihn geheiratet!"

Diesmal konnte Ian sein Lachen beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken. Und es schien nicht nur ihm so zu gehen. Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy und auch Zechs lachten lauthals. Wufeis Gesichtsausdruck bei Unes Aussage war aber auch zu komisch gewesen.

Bevor Wufei sich jedoch zu sehr in seinen Anfall hineinsteigern konnte – sein Gesicht war immer mehr rot angelaufen und eine Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte geradezu besorgniserregend – zog Zechs ihn einfach mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Quatre und Trowa folgten den beiden kurz darauf, und als auch Lady Une von einem der männlichen Gäste aufgefordert wurde, blieben Ian und Dorothy alleine zurück.

Ian drehte sich zu seiner ‚Verlobten' und blickte sie unsicher an. „Dorothy... hättest du Lust zu tanzen?"

Dorothy lächelte ihn an. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest niemals fragen."

Ian blinzelte sie eine Sekunde verwirrt an, dann beschloss er jetzt nicht zu versuchen diese Aussage zu entschlüsseln. Mit einer Hand auf Dorothys – nacktem! – Rücken führte er sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Dort angekommen begannen sie sich zu den Takten eines Walzers zu drehen. Ian war froh dass er zumindest die Grundschritte der meisten Standardtänze beherrschte. Nicht dass es ihm persönlich etwas ausgemacht hätte wenn er es nicht gekonnt hätte, aber er wollte Dorothy nicht seinetwegen in Verlegenheit bringen. Immerhin würde Dorothy sich auch weiterhin in diesen Kreisen bewegen müssen wenn sie ihre ‚Verlobung' schon längst wieder gelöst hätten.

Ian seufzte lautlos. Je länger diese Farce dauerte, desto mehr wünschte er sich, es wäre echt. Aber das war nur Wunschdenken seinerseits. Völlig unmöglich. Dorothy hatte es schließlich selbst gesagt, damals als sie Heero mit dessen Lüge konfrontiert hatte: allein die Vorstellung einer Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden war absolut lächerlich.

Und sie hatte Recht. Dorothy gehörte in diese Welt, die Welt der Oberen Zehntausend. Eine Welt in der ein Abendessen mehr kostete als andere Leute im Monat verdienten. Nicht dass Ian am Hungertuch nagte, oh nein. Als Preventer verdiente er beileibe nicht schlecht. Aber lange nicht genug um Dorothy den Luxus zu bieten den sie gewohnt war – und den sie verdiente.

Also blieb Ian nur eins – diese vorgetäuschte Verlobung so lange genießen wie es nur ging. Und wenn es dann vorbei wäre, dann hätte er zumindest noch die Erinnerung an Augenblicke wie diesen – Dorothy im Arm zu halten, ihre weiche, zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren und das Gefühl dass sie beide die einzigen Menschen hier im Saal waren.

Leider dauerte dieses wunderbare Gefühl nur sehr kurz. Denn plötzlich tippte ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter, und als Ian sich umdrehte stand dort Lady Une. Nein, nicht Lady Une, Commander Une. Und sie hatte einen mehr als besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Agent McNab. Es tut mir Leid Sie zu stören," begann Une. „Aber es gab einen Zwischenfall im Hauptquartier. Wir müssen sofort los."


	31. Kapitel 30

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, hier endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ja, wir wissen es, es hat wieder ewiglich gedauert. 'seufz' Aber wir haben eine gute Ausrede: Streß! Ok, dann war ich (Zanna) letztes WE auch noch Skifahren, und Laren war zu Besuch, und, und, und... Aber egal, wir haben das Kapitel fertig. 'g'

Und jetzt noch etwas Werbung in eigener Sache: Wir basteln gerade an unserer HP und die erste Rohfassung ist bereits fertig! Wir würden uns wahnsinnig freuen wenn ihr mal vorbeischauen würdet! Die URL ist: www plotbunny de  
Ihr müßt euch nur die Punkte dazu denken (weil wenn man die reinmacht dann löscht ff net die URLs einfach weg 'grummel').

* * *

**Kapitel 30**

Ian war wie vom Donner gerührt. Damit hatte sicher keiner gerechnet. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Commander Une auch schon die Tanzfläche wieder verlassen. Ian und Dorothy folgten ihr auf dem Fuß.

Nach wenigen Schritten hatten sie den Rest der Gruppe erreicht. Alle sahen wegen der neuen Nachrichten besorgt drein. Ein ziemlicher Kontrast zu den fröhlichen Gesichtern der anderen Partygäste.

„Ungerechtigkeit," grummelte Wufei vor sich hin und Ian musste ziemlich an sich halten um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Es war schon erstaunlich, in welchen Situationen sein Partner dieses Wort anbringen konnte.

„Was ist denn genau geschehen?" verlangte Dorothy zu wissen.

„Ich wurde gerade vom Hauptquartier informiert dass Seven einen Alarm gegeben hat. Mehr möchte ich hier nicht sagen," erklärte Une mit einem Seitenblick auf die Gästeschar.

Une hatte wohl Recht, dies war garantiert kein Gesprächsthema für einen öffentlichen Ort. Zwar hatten sie sich vorhin auch schon über ihre Arbeit unterhalten, aber das war ein ganz anderes Level als wenn sie hier von einem Angriffsalarm berichten würden. Ian sah, wie Dorothy bestätigend nickte.

„Gut, ich denke das Beste wird sein, wenn Chang und McNab mich zum Hauptquartier begleiten. Zechs, Sie bleiben am besten hier um weiterhin präsent zu sein. Es würde zu sehr auffallen, wenn wir beide plötzlich die Feier verlassen."

Auch das machte Sinn. Une und Zechs waren nicht nur wegen ihrer gehobenen gesellschaftlichen Stellung bei dieser Veranstaltung, sondern auch in erster Linie weil sie die zwei führenden Persönlichkeiten der Preventer waren.

„Trowa und ich würden auch gerne helfen," erklärte in diesem Moment Quatre.

Une streifte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick, dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung. Es kann sicher nicht schaden. Immerhin kennen Sie beide den Fall. Und ich weiß noch nicht, ob Maxwell wieder voll einsatzfähig ist. Im Moment kann ich jeden vertrauenswürdigen Agenten brauchen. Aber verzögern Sie Ihren Abgang um circa eine halbe Stunde. Es ist sonst wirklich zu auffällig."

Quatre und Trowa nickten bestätigend. Dann drehte sich Une um und sagte, „Wir sollten die Party jetzt nacheinander verlassen." Mit diesen Worten strebte sie dem Ausgang zu.

Als nächstes wollte sich Ian schon in Bewegung setzten, als er bemerkte, dass Dorothy ebenfalls Anstallten machte zu gehen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte erstaunt, „Was hast du vor?"

Dorothy starrte ihn beinah entgeistert an. „Was glaubst du wohl? Mitkommen natürlich."

„Das kannst du nicht," brach es aus Ian heraus. Diese Frau irritierte ihn.

„Was heißt ich kann das nicht?" Dorothys Stimme schien um eine Nuance lauter und drohender zu werden.

Für eine so intelligente Frau konnte sie manchmal ziemlich schwer von Begriff sein. „Das heißt dass du nicht mitkommen kannst. Wir haben einen Alarm im Hauptquartier, wer weiß was für eine Situation wir dort vorfinden werden. Da ist kein Platz für Zivilisten."

Dorothy verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, dann zeigte sie mit ihrem Kinn in Richtung Trowa und Quatre – die sich inzwischen wieder in das Partygewühl gedrängt hatten. „Und was ist mit den beiden?"

„Das sind keine Zivilisten. Sie sind freiberufliche Preventer Agenten. Und sie kennen alle Daten dieses Falles."

„Genauso wie ich. Ich weiß alles über diesen Fall. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr mit Morris einen Fehler macht. Wenn die zwei einen Grund haben ins Hauptquartier zu kommen, dann hab ich den schon lange," schnaubte Doro abfällig. „Ihr habt euch inzwischen derart in die Idee verrannt dass es Morris ist, ihr seht doch schon keine andere Alternative mehr."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt," zischte Ian erbost. Wie kam Doro nur dazu sich hier aufzuregen? Sie sollte froh sein nicht an vorderster Front zu stehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht gab es gerade einen Angriff auf das Hauptquartier mit Borgwaffen. Er wollte doch nur dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit war.

„Doro, Ian glaubt ihr nicht, dass…."

Doch Ian ließ Wufei seinen Beschwichtigungsversuch nicht zu Ende bringen. Er schaute Doro tief in die Augen und sagte mit entschlossener Stimme, „Das hier ist eine Situation für echte Agenten. Es mag ja sein, dass du die Fakten des Falles kennst. Aber nur weil Une dich diese Berichte lesen lässt, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass du ein Preventer bist. Du bist die rechte Hand von Relena. Deine Aufgabe ist es die Welt vor dem Pinken Monster zu schützen. Kümmere dich nicht um Dinge die dich nichts angehen." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ian um und stürmte Une hinterher. Jetzt, wo er Doro in Sicherheit wusste, konnte er sich vollkommen auf die neue Situation konzentrieren. Sie schien zwar ärgerlich zu sein, aber sie würde sicher bald darüber hinweg kommen.

Er meinte noch ein lautes Schnauben zu hören, doch dann achtete er nur noch auf die Schritte seines Partners, der jetzt ebenfalls zum Ausgang eilte.

Une musste ihrem Fahrer befohlen haben sämtliche Verkehrsregeln zu überschreiten, denn schon nach einer erstaunlich kurzen Zeit hielten sie vor dem Hauptquartier.

Rasch stiegen sie drei aus und eilten in das Gebäude. Dabei wurde Ian merkwürdigerweise noch einmal bewusst, dass sie hier in voller Nobelmontur aufliefen. Normalerweise trugen Agenten wohl kaum Fracks oder ein Abendkleid, wenn sie einen Fall zu klären hatten. Ian wusste selbst, dass er gerade Unsinn dachte, aber das musste wohl daran liegen, dass ihm der Frack viel zu unbequem erschien und er sich fast schämte, damit die heiligen Hallen der Preventer zu betreten.

Une schien sich von solchen Dingen nicht im geringsten ablenken zu lassen. Sie stürmte direkt auf den Eingang zu und der uniformierte Agent, der die Tür bewachte, hielt diese sofort für sie auf. Er schien keine Probleme damit zu haben, seine Chefin auch in dieser Aufmachung zu erkennen. Und wer Une kannte, der wusste dass sie nicht gerne wartete.

Ian fiel es fast sogar schwer mit Une Schritt zu halten. Sein Commander hatte einen schnellen Schritt drauf, sogar in den Schuhen mit gefährlich hohen Absätzen. Das einzige was Ian darüber hinweg tröstete war dass Wufei die gleichen Probleme hatte wie er.

Kaum hatten sie die Eingangshalle betreten, da kam auch schon Seven auf sie zu. „Seven, was für ein Notfall liegt genau vor?" kam Une sofort zum Punkt.

„Ich habe schon den ganzen Abend über sehr schwache Borgsignaturen empfangen."

„Und da benachrichtigen Sie uns erst jetzt?" fragte Une nach.

„Sie waren wirklich sehr schwach, kaum nachweisbar mit dem Trikorder. Tausendfach schwächer als die Signale, die wir beim letzten 'Angriff' auf das Hauptquartier gemessen haben. Außerdem kamen die Signaturen nur sehr sporadisch und hätten durchaus auch Fehlfrequenzen – ausgelöst durch unsere Forschung an den Borgwaffen – sein können. Deshalb wollte ich die Situation erst beobachten bevor ich jemanden benachrichtige. Wir hätten sowieso nichts unternehmen können. Vor 47 Minuten allerdings gab es plötzlich eine erhöhte Aktivität. Es war klar, dass diese Signale echt waren. Es gab einen erneuten Angriff."

Une kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was ist diesmal geschehen? Wurde versucht den Gefangenen zu befreien?"

Seven schüttelte den Kopf. „Agent Morris befindet sich noch immer im Hochsicherheitstrakt. Der Angriff schien nicht seine Befreiung zum Ziel gehabt zu haben. Soweit wir bisher feststellen konnten, wurde ein Wurm in das Preventer Intranet gespeist. Er hat mehrere Archive und die entsprechenden Backupdatenbanken vernichtet. Wir sind im Moment noch dabei zu lokalisieren, ob dies der einzige Schaden ist oder nur ein weiteres Ablenkungsmanöver."

Ian schluckte hart. Schon wieder ein Angriff auf ihre Datenbanken. Zum Glück schien diesmal nicht wieder die gesamte Preventer Zentrale lahm gelegt worden zu sein. Aber andererseits war es fast schon peinlich dass sie innerhalb weniger Tage zum zweiten Mal kalt erwischt worden waren. Wenn es ein sicheres Computersystem auf der Erde und den Kolonien gab, dann doch wohl dass der Preventer. Aber ihre unsichtbaren Gegner schienen damit nach Belieben spielen zu können.

„So kann dass nicht weiter gehen," erklärte Une. „Ich will dass jeder verfügbare Agent mit der richtigen Sicherheitsstufe sich daran macht diesen Wurm zu stoppen. Wir dürfen nicht derart angreifbar sein. Ruft Yuy, er soll sofort hierher kommen, wir brauchen seine Computerkenntnisse."

„Ich habe Duo und Heero schon vor einiger Zeit benachrichtigt. Sie und der Doktor wurden direkt hierher gebeamt. Yuy befindet sich schon im Serverraum," erklärte Seven.

„Gut," bestätigte Une.

„Ich werde mich Heero anschließen," sagte Wufei ohne weitere Umschweife. Da er neben Heero einer der größten Computerfachmänner der Preventer war, war das nicht besonders überraschend.

Ian hatte eher weniger Lust sich jetzt durch die Tiefen des Preventernetzwerkes zu bewegen, deshalb schlug er etwas anders vor. „Ich werde Morris einer weiteren Befragung unterziehen. Auch wenn dieser Anschlag augenscheinlich nicht seine Befreiung zum Ziel hatte, könnte er doch etwas wissen. Vielleicht ist es doch nur zur Ablenkung gedacht."

„Machen Sie es so," befahl Une. Dann ging sie selbst mit forschem Schritt in Richtung ihres Büros. Das würde wohl eine lange Nacht für alle Beteiligten werden.

* * *

Heero starrte auf seinen Monitor und versuchte die Daten zu verstehen die sich ihm dort zeigten. Irgendwie ergab das alles überhaupt keinen Sinn. Frustriert klapperte er mit der Tastatur. Er fühlte sich, als würde er schon seit Ewigkeiten in diesem Datensumpf herumwühlen, aber wie ihm ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet, war es erst knapp eine Stunde.

Plötzlich stellte jemand eine dampfende Tasse mit Kaffe in seinen Blickbereich. Begierig sog Heero den würzigen Duft des Getränkes ein.

Ein leichtes Lachen war zu hören. „Wusste ich doch, dass du eine Dosis Doping gebrauchen kannst," witzelte Duo.

Heero drehte seinen Kopf vom Monitor weg und blickte direkt in Duos Augen. Er schenkte seinem Partner ein dankbares Lächeln und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. „Das hab ich wirklich gebraucht Duo," erklärte er.

Duo gähnte ausgiebig. „Nicht nur du Hee-chan. Nicht nur du. Erst reißt uns der Doktor für einen weiteren Checkup aus dem Schlaf…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und Heeros Gedanken schweiften unweigerlich zu ihrem 'Schlaf' zurück. „Und kaum ist das beendet, müssen diese Verrückten sich schon wieder einen Spaß mit dem Preventercomputernetzwerk machen," grummelte Duo.

„Hn," sagte Heero während er einen weiteren kleinen Schluck des tiefschwarzen Kaffees nahm. „Das waren keine Verrückten. Vielleicht waren es sogar die Borg." Nur mit Grausen dachte er an diese Möglichkeit. „Immerhin hat Seven Borgsignaturen empfangen als sie den Alarm ausgelöst hat."

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Na und? Die Borg sind schließlich auch verrückt."

Heero beschloss sich lieber nicht auf eine Diskussion mit Duo einzulassen. Zumindest nicht bei dem Thema. Es würde sowieso nichts bringen und ihn nur von seiner Arbeit abhalten. Natürlich war es interessanter mit Duo zu reden, als zu versuchen diesen neuesten Anschlag zu verstehen, aber die Sicherheit der Welt hing nun mal von letzterem ab. Deshalb drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Computer und begann ein weiteres mal die Daten durchzuscannen.

Duo schien den Wink verstanden zu haben und setzte sich ebenfalls an seinen Platz. Seine Aufgabe war es sämtliche Überwachungsaufnahmen des Tages durchlaufen zu lassen um etwas auffälliges zu finden. Da das Preventer Hauptquartier sehr groß war gab es entsprechend viele Überwachungskameras. Und keiner wusste so genau nach was Duo denn eigentlich suchen sollte. Was die Arbeit des Langhaarigen nicht leichter machte.

Trotz des Frustrationslevels der Computerdateien war sich Heero fast sicher dass seine Aufgabe besser war als die von Duo. Und wenn Duos Seufzer eine Indikation waren, dann hatte er mit dieser Annahme auch recht.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Une trat herein. Heero hob eine Augenbraue als er ihre Abendgarderobe bemerkte, sagte aber nichts. Duo war nicht so klug und pfiff einmal kurz. Was ihm einen scharfen Blick ihrer Vorgesetzten einbrachte.

„Maxwell. Schön dass Ihr Gesundheitszustand Sie nicht mehr länger davon abhält die Welt zu retten," erklärte Une mit kaltem Ton.

Duo wollte etwas erwidern, doch Heero kam ihm zuvor. „Duo wurde bei einem Angriff eines Borg schlimm verletzt und hat nur die Anweisungen des Doktors befolgt sich ein wenig zu schonen, Commander."

Une blinzelte kurz. Als gute Vorgesetzte hatte sie natürlich bemerkt, dass sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Allerdings konnte Heero es ihr objektiv betrachtet auch nicht verdenken. Es wirkte schon komisch, wenn ein Agent sich zu Hause ausruhte, während die Borg womöglich mal wieder versuchten die Menschheit zu assimilieren. Und dass wenn dieser Agent augenscheinlich nur ein paar leichte Kratzer davon getragen hatte. Une kannte halt noch nicht alle Informationen. Wusste nichts von dem Baby – und der wahnsinnigen Angst, die Duo und Heero heute ausgestanden hatten.

Subjektiv betrachtet gefiel es Heero gar nicht, wenn irgendjemand – und sei es seine Chefin – Duo Vorwürfe machte. Deshalb warf er Une einen seiner berühmten Deathglares zu. Allerdings einen relativ milden.

„Sie haben Recht. Maxwell, entschuldigen Sie meine letzte Bemerkung." Dann nach einem Moment Pause fügte sie hinzu. „Wie ist hier der Status?"

In genau dem Moment betrat Wufei das Büro. Er nickte Duo und Heero zu, sagte aber nichts und blieb neben Une stehen.

„Ich scanne gerade sämtliche Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras," antwortete Duo auf Unes Frage. „Allerdings ist das eine Sisyphusaufgabe. Bisher ist mir nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Aber es kann durchaus sein, dass mir der eigentliche Anschlag entgangen ist, weil es harmlos aussah. Wir haben im Moment leider noch keine Anhaltspunkte wie unser Netz überhaupt infiltriert werden konnte. Deshalb suche ich nach der berühmt berüchtigten Stecknadel im Heuhafen."

„OK. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus Yuy?"

„Ähnlich. Wie Duo schon sagte, wir haben keine Ahnung wann und wo der Wurm in unser Netz eingeschleust wurde. Nur eines ist sicher, er kam nicht von außerhalb. Denn es sind nur diejenigen Datenbanken betroffen, die sich im geschlossenen Preventernetz befanden. Diese Computer haben keinerlei Verbindungen mit Computern außerhalb des Hauptquartiers. Er muss also von hier eingespeist worden sein."

Wufei keuchte auf. „Ein weiterer Verräter!"

„So sieht es aus," bestätigte Heero. „Allerdings ist mir völlig schleierhaft was mit diesem Angriff bezweckt wurde. Ich kann nicht erkennen welchen Sinn dieser Wurm erfüllt. Er hat zwar etliches an Dateien zerstört, aber das waren meist nur Archive. Nichts, was wir nicht auf etlichen Zusatzbackups hätten. Es ist zwar ein Haufen Arbeit, aber wir werden alle Daten wieder herstellen können. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mit diesem Wurm bezweckt werden sollte. Beim letzten Angriff haben sie das Hauptquartier zumindest für einen Tag lahm gelegt. Aber das hier…"

„Vielleicht eine pure Arbeitsbeschaffungsmaßnahme für uns?" Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, während er versuchte die Stimmung mit einem Witz aufzulockern.

„Oder sie wollen uns damit zermürben," mutmaßte Wufei.

„Im Augenblick scheint alles möglich zu sein. Und das sind mir definitiv zu viele Möglichkeiten. Versuchen Sie Licht in das Dunkel zu bringen. Wir dürfen uns von unseren Gegnern nicht derart auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen." Une wirkte sehr entschlossen.

„Wir werden natürlich tun, was möglich ist. Aber vielleicht sollten wir es noch einmal überdenken, nur unseren kleinen Kreis an Eingeweihten diese Probleme bearbeiten zu lassen. Duo und Wufei haben vielleicht Recht. Im Moment reiben wir uns fast auf, in dem Versuch alles allein zu machen. Wir haben doch Morris als Verräter identifiziert – jetzt sollten wir wieder mehr Agenten an den Untersuchungen beteiligen."

„Und was ist mit dem Verräter, der den Wurm eingespeist hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Commander. Aber so werden wir der Lösung auch nicht näher kommen. Und vielleicht geben wir dem Verräter so die Gelegenheit sich zu verraten."

Une überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie Heero zu. „Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht. Machen wir es folgendermaßen. Heute Nacht bleibt nur das kleine Team am Ball. Morgen früh werden wir alle Erkenntnisse durchsprechen und sobald die Tagesschicht eintrifft wird jeder verfügbare Agent der Klasse 7 auf diese Untersuchung gesetzt. Wir sind Preventer, wir lassen uns von anderen nicht zum Narren machen."

„Gute Idee, Commander. Ich werde Yuy bei der Datensichtung unterstützen," erklärte Wufei.

„Wo ist denn Ian?" fragte Duo plötzlich.

„Der wollte ein weiteres Mal Morris vernehmen."

Duos Augen leuchteten. „Oh. Ich glaub ich werde ihm dabei helfen. Vielleicht wird Morris reden um mich los zu werden." Duo knackte mit den Fingern.

Heero blickte besorgt zu seiner Liebe. „Hältst du es für gut, dich in seine Nähe zu begeben? Ich will nicht dass er dich verletzt." Mit Worten hatte Morris es schon immer gut verstanden Duo zu verletzen. Und so wütend wie ihr ehemalige Kollege jetzt war, konnte es sogar gut sein, dass er Duo körperlich angreifen würde.

Duo seufzte tief und rollte mit den Augen. „Was soll schon groß passieren Heero? Er ist gefesselt und Ian ist bei mir. Außerdem bin ich kein Invalide."

„Aber..." wollte Heero protestieren.

Duo warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und sagte, „Heero!"

Daraufhin biss sich der ehemalige Wing Pilot auf die Unterlippe und schluckte den Rest seines Protestes herunter. Er hatte Duo versprochen ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und nicht in Watte zu packen. Es war unheimlich schwer, aber er würde es zumindest versuchen. Schicksalsergeben nickte Heero. „OK, geh zu deiner Befragung." Er wusste, dass er den anderen sowieso nicht aufhalten konnte.

Duo strahlte und stand von seinem Platz auf.

Doch bevor er den Ausgang erreichen konnte, war Heero schon in einer schnellen Bewegung neben ihn getreten. Vorsichtig legte er seine rechte Hand auf Duos Bauch und sagte, „Pass auf." Dann blickte er dem anderen tief in die Augen. Er hätte ihn jetzt nur zu gern geküsst, aber so direkt unter Unes Blick gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen konnte Heero trotzdem nicht über sich bringen.

Duo schien aber genau zu verstehen was Heero ausdrücken wollte. Er drückte kurz seine beiden Hände auf die von Heero dann drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Une hatte während des Austausches erstaunt ihre Augenbraue hochgezogen, sagte aber nichts. Und auch Wufei enthielt sich jeden Kommentars. Heero blickte Duos wippendem Zopf noch für eine Sekunde nach, dann setzte er sich wieder an seinen Computer. Es wartete viel Arbeit auf ihn.

* * *

Dorothy platzte fast vor Wut. Sie schäumte regelrecht. Voller Elan schritt sie die Straße entlang – ohne dabei auf die anderen Fußgänger zu achten.

Wieder und wieder spielte sie in Gedanken den gestrigen Abend durch. Besonders die letzten fünf Minuten die sie in Gesellschaft von diesem unsensiblen Arschloch von einem Verlobten verbracht hatte.

Auch jetzt, Stunden später, konnte sie immer noch nicht begreifen wie Ian es wagen konnte sie derart zu behandeln. Und das auch noch vor allen Leuten! Wie konnte er nur behaupten, sie hätte im Hauptquartier nichts zu suchen?

Er hatte sie behandelt als wenn sie dumm wäre. Hatte ihre Kompetenz und ihre Meinung in Frage gestellt. Sicher offiziell war sie 'nur' Relenas Assistentin, aber ohne ihren Einfluss hätte Relena in den letzten zehn Jahren schon des Öfteren die Gelegenheit genutzt den Planeten und alle Kolonien zu zerstören.

Es war doch wohl kein Zufall dass sie jeden Tag diese Berichte erhielt? Une schätzte ihre Meinung! Und sich dann wie ein kleines, unartiges Kind von einem einfachen Agenten zurechtweisen zu lassen – das passte Dorothy schon mal gleich gar nicht.

Dass sie zu ihrem Leidwesen in besagten Agenten seit geraumer Zeit unglücklich verliebt war und wegen Relena seine Verlobte spielen musste, dass half in dieser Situation kein Stück. Im Gegenteil!

Dorothy schnaubte wieder. Dies war sehr untypisch für sie. Normalerweise war sie in jeder Situation die Ruhe selbst. Sie war diejenige die andere ins Schwitzen brachte! Nicht umgekehrt.

Aber diese Sache mit Ian ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Das konnte sie wirklich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Diesem Schnösel von Agenten würde sie schon zeigen was eine Harke war!

Die ganze Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und überlegt was sie am besten tun sollte. Sie musste ihren verletzten Stolz wieder aufrichten. Soviel stand fest. Und wenn sie dabei auch noch beweisen konnte dass sie Recht – und Ian unrecht hatte. Dann war das nur noch viel besser.

Denn einer Sache war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Morris hatte einfach nicht das Zeug zum Verräter. OK, sie würde nicht vollkommen ausschließen dass er sich für eine genügend große Summe verkaufen würde. Er war schließlich wie ein Fähnchen im Wind.

Aber er hatte nicht genug Intelligenz und Mut das abzuziehen was gerade bei den Preventer lief. Bei dem ersten Angriff der Borg auf die Erde hatte er sich mit sprichwörtlich eingeklemmtem Schwanz und vor Angst schlotternd irgendwo versteckt. Zumindest sah Dorothy das so.

Und jetzt sollte er nur für Geld mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten der die Borg wieder auferstehen lassen wollte?

Nein! Doro war sich sicher, dass Morris nur vorgeschoben war. Alle hassten ihn, wie praktisch, da würde sicher keiner zu genau nachprüfen ob er auch wirklich der Täter war.

Für Dorothy stand nach langem Überlegen eigentlich nur eins fest. So richtig verdächtig war ihr nur Baxter.

Sicher, auch dieses Urteil war nicht auf Fakten basiert, sondern nur auf ihre persönliche Abneigung zu diesem Agenten. Aber für Dorothy machte es schon Sinn, dass dieser Schleimbeutel hinter der ganzen Sache stand.

Das Problem war nur, wie sie es beweisen sollte. Ian hörte ihr nicht zu und schloss sie einfach aus der Untersuchung aus – nur weil sie kein 'richtiger' Agent war. Sie schnaubte wieder bei diesem Gedanken.

Nun, sie würde es halt allen zeigen. Ganz besonders ihrem Schnösel von einem Verlobten. Der würde sich schon noch umgucken, wenn sie ihm den wirklichen Täter auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren würde.

Doro lächelte sekundenkurz bei diesem Gedanken. Dann hielt sie in ihrem Schritt inne. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie stand vor einem gepflegtem Mehrfamilienhaus. Und dort im vierten Stock würde sie Baxters Wohnung in Ruhe untersuchen können. Er war jetzt im Dienst, niemand würde sie stören. Vielleicht entsprach es nicht ganz den Gesetzen Baxters Wohnung zu durchsuchen, aber sie war ja schließlich kein 'richtiger' Agent. Was sollte ihr schon passieren? Entschlossen betrat Dorothy das Gebäude.


	32. Kapitel 31

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** So, diesmal nicht ganz so lange die Wartezeit, ansonsten fällt uns jetzt auch nix ein. :-) Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 31**

Seven seufzte und rieb sich die müden Augen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht noch einmal sämtliche Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen sowohl der Borgwaffen als auch des Borgleichnams durchzugehen. Doch genau wie zuvor war sie zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Nun, das war sicherlich nicht wirklich verwunderlich, schließlich war eine lange Zeit vergangen seit sie diese Dimension das letzte Mal besucht hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wer hier nicht nur die finanziellen Möglichkeiten, sondern auch die entsprechenden technischen Kenntnisse, ganz zu schweigen das Genie hatte die Borgtechnologie auf diese Art und Weise mit der eigenen zu verschmelzen.

Aus diesem Grund hatte sie nach zwei Stunden auch O und S erneut hinzugezogen. Die beiden alten Wissenschaftler hatten zwar gegrummelt und gemeckert, weil man sie zu so später – oder beinahe früher – Stunde aus den Betten holte, nur damit sie Daten und Fakten durchgingen, die sie bereits bearbeitet hatten, aber Seven hatte das nicht gestört.

Doch soviel Mühe sie alle sich auch gegeben hatte, das einzige Ergebnis dieser Nacht waren zwei sehr schlecht gelaunte Wissenschaftler und eine sehr, sehr müde Ex-Drohne. Und nach dem was Seven soeben in diesem morgendlichen Meeting gehört hatte, ging es den anderen bei ihren Untersuchungen nicht anders.

Es hatte nirgends ein Anzeichen für irgendeine Person gegeben, die irgendwo war wo sie nicht hingehörte, oder etwas tat was sie nicht tun sollte. Es war zum Haare raufen. Wer war nur für all die kleinen Sabotageakte in letzter Zeit verantwortlich? Und warum? Soweit Seven sehen konnte, hatte noch niemand versucht irgendeinen Vorteil aus all den Ausfällen zu ziehen. Welchen Sinn hatte das ganze also?

„So kommen wir einfach nicht weiter," unterbrach Une plötzlich die allgemeinen Diskussionen die zwischen den Anwesenden – Wufei, Zechs, Heero, Duo, O und S – abliefen. „Ich brauche Ergebnisse!"

Die Agenten warfen sich kurze Blicke zu, dann meldete Wufei sich zu Wort. „Es tut mir leid, aber im Moment haben wir keine."

„Wir kommen einfach nicht weiter – mit keinem der Fälle," setzt Duo hinzu. „Ich hab Morris mit Ian zusammen stundenlang verhört – aber er hat nichts verraten." Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht einmal meine Anwesenheit hat etwas gebracht – ich glaube er ist eher noch verstockter geworden. Ian ist unten und versucht allein noch mal was aus ihm rauszukriegen."

Une wandte ihren strengen Blick den beiden Wissenschaftlern O und S zu. „Meine Herren, es ist mir egal was es ist, aber bitte geben Sie uns wenigstens einen einzigen Hinweis wer hinter der Borgwaffentechnik stecken könnte. Selbst der absurdeste aller Vorschläge wäre ein Schritt nach vorne."

„Es tut uns leid, Commander," entschuldigte S sich. „Das können wir nicht. Dann müssten wir schon eine Münze werfen oder so."

„Das ist auch nicht wirklich unser Spezialgebiet, wie Sie wissen," fügte O hinzu. „Was sagt denn G zu der Sache?"

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Seven sah sich neugierig um. Auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden lag ein verblüffter Ausdruck. G, war das nicht derjenige der Wissenschaftler der Duos Gundam gebaut hatte?

O blinzelte in die Runde. „Ihr habt doch daran gedacht G zu fragen, oder?"

Immer noch meldete sich keiner zu Wort. Dann seufzte Une plötzlich auf und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. „Von allen..." murmelte sie.

„Ich schätze wir haben es wohl vergessen," sagte Duo mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einem Schulterzucken.

„Vergessen," wiederholte S monoton.

Heero blickte zu S hinüber. „Wir hatten genügend andere Dinge worüber wir nachdenken mussten," verteidigte er sich und seine Kollegen.

„Es bringt jetzt nichts darüber zu streiten wer schuld ist," sagte Une, den Kopf noch immer auf die Hände gestützt. Dann lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Also, wer von Ihnen hat Lust auf einen Abstecher zum Mars?"

Duo und Heero blickten sich an, dann nickten sie gleichzeitig. „Wir beide," sagte Heero anschließend zu Une.

„In Ordnung," Une nickte ebenfalls. „Nehmen Sie die veränderten Waffen und sämtliche Daten über die Drohne mit. Ich hoffe wirklich das G uns weiterhelfen kann. Und beeilen Sie sich!"

„Ich könnte die beiden mit unserem Shuttle zum Mars bringen," bot Seven an. „So dauert der Flug nur eine halbe Stunde und wir könnten noch heute zurück sein."

„Danke Seven, das ist ein großzügiges Angebot." Une erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Meine Herren, ich bin sicher der Rest von Ihnen weiß sich zu beschäftigen solange die Agents Maxwell und Yuy unterwegs sind. Es gibt einen Saboteur zu fangen!" Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich sämtliche Anwesenden und verließen den Raum.

Auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen trafen sie auf Ian, der sich gerade mit zwei anderen Agenten unterhielt – Agent Baxter und ein weiterer Mann, den Seven nicht kannte. Als Ian sie kommen sah, entschuldigte er sich bei seinen beiden Gesprächspartnern und kam zu ihnen hinüber.

„Hab ich das Meeting etwa verpasst?" fragte er.

Wufei nickte.

„Und, ist irgendwas neues dabei herausgekommen?" Ian hörte sich nicht wirklich so an als glaubte er das wirklich.

„Kommt drauf an," sagte Duo. „Keine neuen Ergebnisse, aber O hat uns auf eine Nachlässigkeit hingewiesen."

„Nachlässigkeit?" Ian sah ihn fragend an.

„Tja, offenbar haben wir in all unserem Stress völlig vergessen G um seine Expertenmeinung zu fragen," Duo grinste wieder schief. „Wie O zu Recht meinte, wenn einer herausfinden könnte wer für die technische Seite des Falles verantwortlich ist, dann mein alter Mentor G."

„Oh." Ians Gesicht hatte jetzt den selben verblüfften Ausdruck wie vorhin die der anderen.

„Mit meinem Shuttle können wir in Rekordzeit dort sein," sagte Seven.

„Das ist gut," sagte Ian.

Seven nickte, und dann verabschiedeten sie, Duo und Heero sich vom Rest der Gruppe. So rasch wie möglich begaben sie sich zu den Labors, wo sie ein paar der Borgwaffen und die Datenchips der Autopsie der Drohne einpackten. Und nur Augenblicke später hatten sie bereits in das Shuttle gebeamt.

Duo ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in einen der Sessel fallen. Heero, der die Taschen mit der Ausrüstung trug, ließ diese sofort auf den Boden fallen und wandte sich besorgt seinem Partner zu. „Duo? Alles in Ordnung?"

Duo drehte den Kopf und lächelte Heero leicht an. „Alles ok, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur ziemlich müde, das ist alles."

„Das ist völlig normal," versicherte Seven dem besorgten Japaner während sie die Startsequenz eingab. „Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern wie erschöpft ich während der ersten Monate meiner Schwangerschaft ständig war."

„Stimmt ja," sagte Duo und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Der Doc hat uns erzählt dass Sie Mutter sind. Dreifache sogar. Irgendwie kann ich mir das nur schwer vorstellen."

Seven warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Ich meine damit nicht dass sie keine gute Mutter wären," versicherte Duo schnell. „Ich bin sicher dass Sie – äh, höchst effizient als Mutter sind."

„Danke," Seven neigte den Kopf leicht, der amüsierte Blick verschwand jedoch nicht aus ihren Augen.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" warf Heero plötzlich ein, der bis jetzt einfach nur schweigend neben Duo gesessen hatte.

Seven zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hoffe doch, dass ich jetzt keinen Vortrag über die Bienen und die Blumen halten muss."

Duo fing an zu lachen und Heero wurde knallrot. Seven gestattete sich ebenfalls ein leises Lachen, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck des ehemaligen Wing Piloten sah.

„Ich meine," stotterte Heero, „wie kommen Sie mit all dem zurecht? Woher wussten Sie was Sie zu tun hatten? Wie Sie sich um die Kinder kümmern sollen? Hatten Sie keine Angst dass Sie etwas falsch machen?"

Seven erwiderte Heeros Blick ernst. „Ich verstehe was du meinst. Genau wie bei euch beiden kann man meine eigene Kindheit wohl nicht gerade normal nennen."

Beide, sowohl Heero als auch Duo nickten. „Ich bin auf der Straße aufgewachsen," erklärte Duo. „Die einzigen ‚Eltern' die ich je kannte waren Schwester Helen und Vater Maxwell – und unsere gemeinsame Zeit war leider viel zu kurz, ich weiß nicht ob es ausreicht um selbst ein guter Vater zu sein."

Heero schnaubte. „Ich wurde zuerst von einem Profikiller und dann von einem verrückten Wissenschaftler aufgezogen. Ich hatte nicht einmal etwas annähernd etwas ähnliches wie Eltern."

„Ich bin in einer Brutkammer der Borg herangereift," warf Seven ein. „Innerhalb eines Jahres war ich eine voll ausgereifte Drohne."

Duo und Heero starrten sie einen Augenblick lang an, dann sagte Duo, „Ok, Seven hat eindeutig gewonnen."

Seven lächelte kurz. „Als ich schwanger wurde hatte ich furchtbare Angst," gestand sie ein. „Ich hatte zwar bereits ein Kind, aber mit Icheb war es etwas anderes. Wie ich ist er eine ehemalige Drohne, er war bereits 15 Jahre alt als er meiner Obhut übergeben wurde. Und wie ich kannte er nichts anderes als die Borg, so dass ich in seinen Augen nichts falsch machen konnte.

Aber bei den Zwillingen war es etwas anderes. Bei ihnen musste ich alles von Anfang an tun. Sie würden nicht schon laufen und sprechen können wenn sie zur Welt kamen. Sie würden nichts über die Borg wissen, also hätte ich auch nicht die selben Erziehungsmethoden anwenden können wie bei Icheb. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie man ein Kind normal erzieht, hatte keine Ahnung wie ein normales Familienleben aussieht. Glaubt mir, ich war einer Panik nahe."

„Und wie haben Sie diese Panik überwunden?" fragte Heero.

„So unglaubwürdig und klischeehaft es auch klingt," sagte Seven mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Aber als ich meine Babys erst im Arm hielt, war die Furcht wie verflogen. Mein Mann hat mir später erzählt, dass alle Eltern diese Furcht haben. Egal aus was für einem Elternhaus man kommt, man hat immer Angst irgendetwas falsch zu machen. Aber mit dieser Angst ist es genauso wie mit allen Ängsten – solange man sich davon nicht überwältigen lässt, ist sie ein nützliches Mittel. Eltern die sich darum sorgen dass sie etwas falsch machen könnten, machen meistens alles richtig."

Seven lächelte erneut, als sie die nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden jungen Männer sah. Es sah ganz so aus als hätte sie den beiden jede Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben. Deshalb richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Steuerung des Shuttles. Nicht dass es da so viel zu tun gegeben hätte, aber sie wollte Heero und Duo die Zeit und die Ruhe geben die sie jetzt brauchten.

Doch der Flug zum Mars dauerte leider nicht ewig – zumindest nicht mit einem Shuttle der Sternenflotte, und so schwenkte Seven nur zwanzig Minuten später in den Orbit um den roten Planeten ein.

Nur Sekunden später hatten sie sich bereits hinunter auf die Kolonie gebeamt und machten sich auf die Suche nach G. Als sie ihn endlich in einem der Labors fanden, bemerkte der alte Mann ihre Anwesenheit erst gar nicht.

„Doc G!" rief Duo und spazierte zu seinem alten Mentor hinüber.

G hob überrascht den Kopf. „Hm? Duo? Bist du es wirklich?"

„Jep," nickte der Langhaarige und umarmte G stürmisch.

„Junge, es ist eine Ewigkeit her dass wir uns gesehen haben," sagte G und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Was gibt es neues?"

Duo ließ den alten Mann los. „Probleme."

G zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Probleme?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf Heero und Seven, die hinter Duo standen, und bei Sevens Anblick weiteten seine Augen sich. „Oh. Oh verdammt. Wieder die Borg."

„Nicht ganz," erwiderte Duo. „Auch wenn jemand sich jede Mühe zu geben scheint es so aussehen zu lassen."

„Was meinst du?" fragte G.

Heero trat näher an den Tisch heran an dem G gearbeitet hatte und begann damit, die Waffen auszupacken die sie mitgenommen hatten. Währendessen erzählten Duo und Seven so knapp wie möglich was sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen alles ereignet hatte. G lauschte ihrem Bericht und nickte hin und wieder, während er bereits damit anfing die Waffen auseinander zu nehmen und genauer zu untersuchen.

Als Seven und Duo mit ihrem Bericht fertig waren, schlossen sie sich Heero an, der sich still in eine Ecke des Labors gehockt hatte, um G möglichst nicht zu stören. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille, nur ab und zu unterbrochen von G's gemurmelten Flüchen.

Endlich hob der alte Mann seinen Kopf und blickte sich suchend um. Als er Heero, Duo und Seven in ihrer Ecke entdeckte, winkte er sie herbei. „Also ich muss schon sagen, diese Waffen sind ein außergewöhnliches Stück Technik," sagte er schließlich als die drei an den Tisch herangetreten waren.

„Das wissen wir bereits," erwiderte Duo. „Aber können Sie uns auch sagen wer dieses außergewöhnliche Stück Technik zusammengebastelt hat?"

„Es ist wirklich faszinierend," sagte G und Bewunderung leuchtete in seinen Augen. „Die Borgtechnologie auf diese Art und Weise mit der unsrigen zu verbinden... ich weiß nicht ob das eher verrückt oder genial ist. Da es funktioniert wohl eher genial würd ich sa-"

„G!" unterbrach Duo ihn ungeduldig.

„Ja, ja, ja, entschuldige mein Junge," sagte G. „Also, wie gesagt, das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Und ich kenne nur einen einzigen Menschen – außer mir natürlich – der zu so etwas in der Lage ist. Mein alter Kollege J."

Heero, Duo und Seven starrten G überrascht an. „Was meinen Sie damit?" stieß Heero schließlich aus.

„Es wundert mich nicht dass O und S nicht darauf gekommen sind," erklärte G. „Sie haben auch nie so eng mit J zusammengearbeitet wie ich. Aber ich kann es ganz deutlich erkennen – ganz davon abgesehen dass er einer der wenigen ist der sich mit Borgtechnologie gut genug auskennt um so etwas zu tun, tragen diese Waffen alle auch ganz unmissverständlich seinen Stempel."

„Das kann nicht sein!" rief Heero. „Sie müssen sich irren."

„Glaub mir, mein Junge, ich irre mich nicht," antwortete G. „Ich würde J's Stil jederzeit und überall wieder erkennen. Und das hier ist J's Stil."

„Aber J ist tot!" rief Heero aus, die Hände zu so festen Fäusten geballt dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Tja, also wenn mein alter Kollege diese Waffen nicht aus der Hölle heraus modifiziert hat – nicht dass ich ihm das nicht zutrauen würde – dann würd ich sagen dass die Berichte über seinen Tod wohl reichlich übertrieben sind."

„Aber..." stammelte Heero hilflos. „... aber J MUSS tot sein! Sein Tod wurde von den Preventern untersucht und bestätigt!"

„Nun," antwortete G milde. „Vielleicht sollte euch das zu denken geben, oder?"

Duo packte Heero aufgeregt am Arm. „Der Verräter!" zischte er.

Heero sah ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Wer auch immer damals J's Tod verifiziert hat muss der Verräter sein!"

„Aber wir haben doch bereits Morris geschnappt!"

Duo winkte ab. „Vielleicht arbeitet Morris ja nicht allein! Garantiert sogar! Immerhin haben wir noch immer Probleme, oder?"

„Verdammt," fluchte Heero und biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass es knirschte. „Wir müssen sofort zurück," sagte er dann an Seven gewandt.

Seven nickte nur und aktivierte ihren Kommunikator.

* * *

Dorothy stand in Baxters Wohnzimmer und sah sich suchend um. Wo sollte sie am besten mit der Suche beginnen? Wo würde sie selbst, wenn sie ein Verräter wäre wohl die verräterischen Fakten aufbewahren?

Dorothy kicherte abfällig. Wenn sie ein Verräter wäre, dann würde sie überhaupt nichts aufbewahren was sie auffliegen lassen würde. Und schon gar nicht in einem derart schwach gesicherten Haus. Duo hatte ihr vor ein paar Jahren einmal beigebracht wie man Schlösser knackte, und obwohl Doro diese Fertigkeit seitdem kaum geübt hatte, hatte sie nur wenige Minuten gebraucht um die Haustür zu öffnen. Wie gesagt, Dorothy würde niemals so schlampig sein.

Aber Doro war ja schließlich auch nicht irgendwer. Sollte sie sich jemals dazu entschließen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, dann gäbe es nichts und niemand der sie aufhalten könnte. Da war sie sich sicher. Was für ein Glück für die Welt dass Doro derzeit keinerlei Welteroberungspläne hegte. Andererseits, das wäre dann doch einmal eine Abwechslung zur Pinken Plage die die Welt zur Zeit beherrschte. Hm.

Nein. Dorothy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit um über irgendwelche Welteroberungspläne nachzudenken. Sie war zu einem ganz bestimmten Zweck hier, und sie hatte keine Zeit zu vertrödeln. Entschlossen machte sie sich auf die Suche.

Doch eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie noch immer nichts gefunden. Dorothy legte eine kleine Pause ein und dachte nach. Entweder war dieser Baxter schlauer als sie gedacht hatte, oder sie hatte sich doch geirrt was ihre Vermutung über den Verräter anging.

Nein! Energisch schüttelte Dorothy noch einmal den Kopf. Bevor sie das akzeptierte würde sie noch lieber die erste Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen! Außerdem, wer die gesamte Organisation der Preventer für eine so lange Zeit hinters Licht führen konnte, musste schon intelligenter als der Durchschnitt sein. Also hieß es weitersuchen.

Dorothy war gerade dabei Baxters Schlafzimmer zu durchsuchen, als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte:

„Aber Miss Catalonia, welch Überraschung. Was machen Sie denn hier?"


	33. Kapitel 32

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Tja, es geht weiter. Wer ist der Verräter? Wer hat Doro ertappt? Wird Doro heil aus dieser Situation wieder rauskommen? All das erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel... zumindest teilweise:-)

* * *

**Kapitel 32**

Der Doktor stürmte in das Büro von Ian und Wufei. Die beiden sahen erstaunt von ihren Monitoren auf – wo sie ein weiteres Mal die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras der letzten Tage durchforsteten. So aufgeregt war das ansonsten sehr gefasste Hologramm selten.

„Doktor was ist?" fragte Ian deswegen.

„Seven hat mich gerade kontaktiert. Sie haben erstaunliches auf dem Mars erfahren. Dieser Wissenschafter G behauptet steif und fest, dass nur Heeros alter Mentor J diese Waffen hätte entwickeln können. Er sagt, die Beweise dazu wären zu eindeutig."

„Aber J ist tot," riefen Wufei und Ian gleichzeitig.

„Aus diesem Grund sind die anderen auch sofort zur Rückkehr aufgebrochen und haben mich kontaktiert."

„Stimmt," nickte Wufei. „Wenn G recht hat, dann muss J noch leben."

„Fuck, das bedeutet der Bericht von seinem Tod ist getürkt!"

„Ungerechtigkeit," murmelte Wufei.

Ian achtete nicht auf seinen Kollegen, sondern tippte mit fliegenden Fingern auf seiner Tastatur um das Archiv zu kontaktieren. „Verdammt, wenn ich mich doch nur erinnern würde, wer damals den Tod von J untersucht hat."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr," erklärte Wufei.

„Und das soll mich beruhigen?" fragte Ian. Endlich hatte er die Verbindung zum Archiv hergestellt. Schnell gab er seine Anfrage ein und fluchte laut. „So eine…" er biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Was ist?" wollte der Doktor wissen.

„Das Archiv funktioniert noch nicht wieder richtig… Hmm versuchen wir es mal so." Die direkte Suche hatte kein Ergebnis gebracht. Aber zum Glück konnte sich Ian noch an das Datum von J's Tod erinnern. Duo zelebrierte jedes Mal ein großes Freudenfeuer. Vielleicht würde er durch die Datumsangabe an die gewünschte Information kommen. „Ich versuche mir alle Berichte von dem Tag anzeigen zu lassen. Dann werde ich es schon finden." Ian drücke sich selbst die Daumen.

„Hmm, ja. Da ich hab's." Endlich schien das Archiv kooperieren zu wollen und auf seinem Monitor erschien der gewünschte Bericht. Ians Augen tanzten über den Text.

„Was steht drin?" verlangte Wufei zu wissen.

Ian blinzelte als er den Namen des Agenten las, der den Tod von J untersucht hatte. Das konnte nicht stimmen. War das Archiv durch den Wurm derart beschädigt worden, dass jetzt alle Daten durcheinander waren? Zur Sicherheit startete er einen weiteren Suchlauf. Aber auch hier war das Ergebnis dass gleiche. „Baxter," hauchte er ungläubig.

„Was?" brauste Wufei auf.

„Der Bericht über J's Tod stammt von Baxter. Er war damals mit der Bewachung des Professors betraut und hat gesehen, wie dieser in das Auto stieg, bevor es explodierte. Da er als Augenzeuge aufgetreten ist, gab es nie Zweifel an J's Tod. Auch wenn außer seinem künstlichen Arm nichts die Explosion überstanden hatte."

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Baxter macht doch sonst keine so großen Fehler."

„Jungs…" fing der Doktor an.

Doch Ian fiel ihm einfach ins Wort. „Verdammt, wir haben endlich unseren Verräter!"

Wufei pfiff anerkennend. „Ziemlich schlau, den Verdacht erst auf sich selbst zu lenken, nur um dann nachzuweisen dass es nicht stimmt. Danach hätte niemand ihn jemals wieder verdächtigt. Und wir sind drauf reingefallen!"

„Weil wir lieber Morris als Täter wollten. Och, der hat uns an der Nase herum geführt!" regte sich Ian über seine eigene Dummheit auf. Niemand von ihnen hatte Baxter wirklich verdächtig. Nur Doro, und sie hatte noch nicht einmal Beweise gehabt, sondern nur ein Gefühl.

„Ist ja egal Jungs, dass können wir später alles aussortieren. Jetzt sollten wir Baxter lokalisieren und sofort festsetzen. Von ihm können wir garantiert erfahren wo sich dieser J auffällt."

„Keine Sorge, Doktor. Ich hab das Lokalisierungsprogramm schon angeworfen. Er ist im Dienst und müsste sich irgendwo im Hauptquartier aufhalten." Erklärte Wufei. Aber mit jeder Sekunde die verrann, verschwand seine Siegessicherheit. „Hm, wurde das Suchprogramm durch den Angriff etwa beschädigt? Ich bekomme kein Signal von Baxter rein."

Ian schlug sich plötzlich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Verdammt," rief er aus.

Der Doktor und Wufei sahen ihn erstaunt an. Ian schnaubte kurz, dann erläuterte er, „Verfluchter Mist. Baxter war dabei als Seven und Duo von ihrem Ausflug zum Mars berichtet haben. Wenn er wirklich unser Verräter ist…"

„Dann weiß er, dass die anderen auf dem Mars von J erfahren werden. Scheiße!" fluchte jetzt auch Wufei, obwohl das sonst so gar nicht seine Art war. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er sich das Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Rezeption. „Ist Agent Baxter noch im Haus?" brüllte er fast in den Hörer. Man konnte das Hauptquartier nur auf zwei Wegen verlassen. Mit Hilfe des Transporters oder durch einen der offiziellen Ausgänge. Bei letzterem würde durch eine spezielle Software der Zeitpunkt gespeichert an dem ein Agent das Gebäude verließ. Diese Information war jederzeit abrufbar.

Der Agent am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung schien sich nicht an Wufeis rabiaten Ton zu stören. Stattdessen verkündete er nach einer kurzen Suchpause, „Agent Baxter hat das Gebäude vor einer dreiviertel Stunde verlassen. Soll ich ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

„Nein," erklärte Wufei und legte auf. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen im Raum zu. „Das Schwein ist geflohen."

„Oh Verdammt," rief Ian erneut. Dann beugte er sich tiefer über seine Tastatur. „Ich werde eine Großfahndung nach ihm einleiten."

„Mach das Ian. Was anderes bleibt uns auch kaum übrig. Das Schwein hat seinen Kommunikator deaktiviert. So können wir ihn nicht aufspüren."

„Seven und die anderen werden in knapp einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein, vielleicht erreichen wir mehr mit den Scannern des Shuttles," warf der Doktor in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Bis dahin kann Baxter überall und nirgends sein. Die haben einen eigenen Transporter. Und die Möglichkeit ein Dämpfungsfeld zu errichten. Das ist wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Wenn das Versteck von J so einfach zu finden wäre, hätten wir dass ja schon lang getan," machte Ian seiner Verärgerung über sich selbst Luft. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass uns das Schwein um Haaresbreite entkommen konnte. Wir waren so kurz davor ihn zu entlarven!"

„Ungerechtigkeit."

Nach circa zwei Sekunden Schweigen sah Ian wieder von seinem Monitor auf. „So, ich hab alles eingeleitet. Jeder Agent hält Ausschau nach Baxter. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Baxters Flucht war ja sehr überhastet. Vielleicht sollten wir seine Wohnung durchsuchen. Könnte ja sein, dass wir dort belastendes Material finden, das er noch nicht verschwinden lassen konnte," schlug der Doktor vor.

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. „Immer noch besser, als hier rumzusitzen. Vielleicht kommt ja wirklich was dabei raus. Wufei kommst du mit?"

Der ehemalige Gundam Pilot schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollte ich hier bleiben und Une von den neuen Ereignissen informieren." Plötzlich piepste sein Computer um anzuzeigen, dass eine der Suchroutinen die er vorhin angeworfen hatte jetzt fertig war. Wufeis Blick wurde wie magisch von dem Computermonitor angezogen. Er blickte auf eine Sequenz der Überwachungskameras und wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht. „Merkwürdig…" flüsterte er.

„Wufei, was ist los?" fragte Ian.

Doch der Chinese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kümmert euch nicht darum. Geht zu Baxters Wohnung. Ich hab hier noch einiges mit Une zu erledigen."

Ian wunderte sich zwar über seinen Partner, aber letztendlich siegte seine Neugierde. Er wollte jetzt so schnell wie möglich zu Baxters Wohnung. Hoffentlich würden sie dort auch etwas verwertbares finden.

* * *

„Aber Miss Catalonia, welch Überraschung. Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Wie von Taranteln gestochen drehte sich Doro in die Richtung der Stimme um. Sie konnte nicht fassen dass sie erwischt worden war. Aber sie blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Agent Baxter, der sie mit einem unleserlichen Lächeln bedachte.

„Ich… Das ist anders als es aussieht," stotterte Doro, während sie hastig nach einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede suchte. Wie sollte sie nur erklären, was sie hier machte? An die Möglichkeit erwischt zu werden hatte sie nicht gedacht, und deshalb traf sie die neue Situation vollkommen unerwartet. Etwas das Dorothy so gar nicht mochte. Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Das glaub ich nicht, Miss Catalonia." Baxter betonte ihren Namen sehr stark. „Ich glaube das hier ist genau das wonach es aussieht. Die Assistentin unser allseits geliebten Präsidentin Peacecraft und Enkelin des berühmten Anführers der Romefeller Stiftung hat sich als Einbrecherin betätigt. Das wird ein Fressen für die Presse sein. Der Skandal!" Baxter schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Doro wurde wütend. So ließ sie sich von niemandem behandeln. „Hören Sie Baxter. Wir vergessen die Sache einfach und ich werde jetzt gehen." Entschlossen streckte sie ihr Kinn vor und begann damit auf die Tür des Schlafzimmers zuzugehen. In ihrer Wut vergaß sie sogar, dass sie ein kleines bisschen Angst hatte.

Doch sie war kaum einen Schritt weit gekommen, als Baxter eine Waffe auf sie richtete. „Sie werden nirgendwohin gehen, Miss Catalonia. Oder wollen Sie zur Einbruchsanklage auch noch eine wegen Widerstands gegen die Staatsgewalt was?" Er fuchtelte mit der Waffe. „Los, drehen Sie sich um, und Hände auf den Rücken."

„Baxter was soll das? Können wir das nicht wie zivilisierte Menschen regeln?" Die Angst war wie auf Kommando wiedergekommen und lähmte Doro geradezu. Es passierte einem schließlich nicht jeden Tag, in die Mündung einer gezogenen Waffe zu blicken. Sie selbst war unbewaffnet und konnte gar nichts tun, außer sich Baxters Befehlen zu beugen. Sie hatte Angst, aber nicht vor einem möglichen Skandal. Was sollte ihr schon groß passieren? Vielleicht würde sich die Presse drauf werfen und sicher würde sie eine Strafe wegen des Einbruchs erhalten. Aber mehr als eine Bewährungsstrafe würde es nicht werden und der öffentliche Skandal interessierte sie nicht die Bohne. Trotzdem machte ihr die Situation unheimliche Angst. Aber sie würde den Teufel tun und Baxter die Genugtuung zu geben hier vor Furcht zu zittern. Ruhig drehte sie sich um und legte ihre Hände auf den Rücken. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Baxter bald Verstärkung rufen würde und sie nicht mehr allein mit dem Mann war. Mit dem Mann, von dem sie die vage Vermutung hatte, dass er der Verräter war.

Aber solange er bewaffnet war und sie nicht musste sie sein Spiel mitspielen.

„Wie zivilisierte Menschen regeln. Sie meinen wohl unter den Teppich kehren?" flüstere Baxter in Doros Ohr. Er war ganz dicht an sie heran getreten und ließ im gleichen Moment Handschellen um ihre Arme zuschnellen. Doro biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen. Er war grob dabei vorgegangen und jetzt war sie so richtig hilflos. „Nein, Miss Catalonia. Sie müssen endlich lernen, dass Regeln auch für sie gelten."

Doro versuchte es noch einmal mit Argumentation. „Hören Sie Baxter. Ist das wirklich notwendig? Ich werde nicht weglaufen. Ich habe auch nichts gestohlen. Wollen Sie Geld?" Doro wusste, dass sie sich ziemlich verzweifelt anhörte, aber so fühlte sie sich auch.

Baxter lehnte sich von hinten über sie und fuhr mit dem Pistolenlauf ihr Kinn entlang. „Bestechung, Miss Catalonia? Sind wir schon so tief gesunken?"

„Ich hab nicht…"

Doch er ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Tsk. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hätte ich für einen Kuss von Ihnen alles getan, meine Liebe."

Doro biss ihre Zähne aufeinander und unterdrückte ein würgendes Geräusch. Die Angst in ihrer Magengrube wurde immer größer.

„Aber seit Sie mit diesem Abschaum verlobt sind würde ich eher ein Warzenschwein küssen als Sie, Miss Catalonia. Ein Sweeper, wie konnten Sie nur so tief sinken?"

Trotz ihrer Angst brauste Doro auf. „Ian ist kein Abschaum, er ist…." Dann fiel ihr etwas auf. „Wie sprechen Sie eigentlich von ihrem Kollegen und Vorgesetzen?"

Baxters Lachen durchdrang den gesamten Raum. Endlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, war nicht mehr an Dorothy gepresst. Ihr kam es vor, als wenn eine drückende Last von ihr genommen wurde und sie atmete erst einmal kräftig ein.

„Kollege? Vorgesetzter? Abschaum, was anderes ist er nicht. Sweeperabschaum der sich mit diesen Gundam Terroristen zusammen getan hat."

Doro drehte sich um und blickte Baxter genau an. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Hass schien aus seinen Augen zu quellen. „Ich möchte, dass Sie jetzt Verstärkung rufen," erklärte sie. Sie wollte nicht eine Minute länger mit diesem Kerl allein sein.

Baxter begann daraufhin beinah unkontrolliert zu lachen. So, als wenn sie gerade den größten Witz überhaupt erzählt hatte. Leider war er nicht abgelenkt genug, um die Waffe nicht mehr auf sie zu richten. „Verstärkung. Oh mann, Miss Catalonia Sie sind wohl eine echte Blondine, oder?"

Doro brauste trotz ihrer unbändigen Angst wieder auf. Hatte der Kerl da gerade ihre Intelligenz beleidigt? „Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass das Spielchen aus ist. Ich weiß genau warum Sie hier sind. Wollten wohl meine Wohnung heimlich nach Beweisen durchsuchen. Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Haben sich das die Terroristen-Bastarde ausgedacht? Wie dem auch sei, ich bin enttarnt und wir können aufhören uns gegenseitig etwas vorzumachen."

Doro wusste, dass sie aschfahl im Gesicht wurde. „Sie sind der Verräter," erklärte sie. Sie hatte es zwar immer vermutet, aber dass war eher eine Spielerei gewesen. So wie man bei einem guten Krimi immer versuchte vorher zu erraten wer der Mörder war. Jetzt in der Realität dem bewaffneten Verräter gefesselt gegenüberzustehen, das war etwas ganz anderes.

„Wahrlich eine echte Blondine, bei der langen Leitung, Miss Catalonia."

„Aber…"

„Aber wieso verrate ich das Ihnen jetzt? Wie gesagt, das Spiel ist aus. Ihre degenerierten Freunde sind mit dieser blonden Emanze zum Mars aufgebrochen um Professor G wegen den Waffen zu befragen. Sie sollten eigentlich genau jetzt herausgefunden haben, dass J die Waffen hergestellt hat."

„J? Aber J ist tot," Doro konnte sich nur zu genau an das Ereignis erinnern. Duo hatte eine Party zur Feier des Tages veranstaltet.

„Ich fürchte, das ist nur eine Fehlinformation, die ich gestreut habe. J war es leid andauernd von den Preventer beobachtet zu werden. Hat ihn sehr bei seinen Forschungen behindert. Danach konnte er endlich in Ruhe an seinem genialen Plan weiter arbeiten."

„Aber… aber wieso haben Sie ihm geholfen? Wegen Geld?" Doro musste einfach weiter reden. Sie zitterte zwar fast vor Angst, aber sie wollte trotzdem so viel wie möglich erfahren. Und wenn es tatsächlich Geld war, dass ihn zum Verräter werden ließ, dann könnte sie vielleicht ein Gegenangebot machen. Sie wusste wie verzweifelt sie war, wenn sie schon auf so eine Idee kam. Aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie war gefesselt und Baxter bedrohte sie noch immer mit einer Waffe. Eine falsche Bewegung von ihr und er würde schießen. Daran zweifelte Doro nicht.

„Geld ist nicht alles, Miss Catalonia. Aber wie sollten Sie dass schon wissen? Sagen wir, ich konnte mich sehr gut mit den Zielen und Wünschen von J identifizieren. Es war mir eine Ehre ihm zu helfen."

„Aber Sie gehörten zu OZ und J hat die Gundams auf OZ gehetzt."

„Oh, Sie denken dass ich aus Überzeugung bei OZ mitgemacht hab? Nun, das ist nicht so verkehrt. Allerdings habe ich nicht an die Ziele von OZ geglaubt, sondern wollte nur auf der Gewinnerseite sein. Durch die Borg ist das alles zunichte gemacht worden."

„Borg…" hauchte Doro.

„Ja, ich weiß bescheid. Nicht dass mein Commander es für nötig gehalten hätte mich in das große Geheimnis einzuweihen. Jahr um Jahr habe ich mir für die Preventer den Arsch aufgerissen. Und was hatte ich davon? Nichts." Baxters Stimme wurde immer lauter und der irre Glanz in seinen Augen größer. „Ich bin die Karriereleiter herauf gekrochen. Nur weil ich diese vermaledeite Sicherheitsstufe nicht bekam. Und wieso? Weil ein paar Psychodocs meinten ich würde mit dem Geheimnis nicht klar kommen. Ha! Ich weiß es seit Jahren."

Doro biss sich fast auf die Zunge. Beinah wäre ihr eine Erwiderung, dass Baxter ja auch schon seit Jahren ein Verräter war entschlüpft. Aber so wie er gerade drauf war, sollte sie ihn wirklich nicht reizen.

„Ich bin ein super Agent, aber nie bekam ich eine Chance. Während diese Terroristenkinder sich sofort an die Spitze der Preventer wiederfanden musste ich mich mit den schlimmsten Jobs begnügen. Ich wurde zu Überwachungsdiensten eingeteilt und diese Terroristen-Kids durften sich die Rosinen rauspicken und sich als Helden feiern lassen. Und jedes Jahr konnte ich sehen, wie andere Neulinge von der Akademie in das große Geheimnis eingeweiht wurden und ich nicht. Wie sollte ich es so jemals bis ganz nach oben schaffen? Wissen Sie wer gestern die Sicherheitsstufe 7 erhalten hat? Fähnrich Trueheart! Der Junge ist noch nicht mal grün hinter den Ohren, kann kaum bis drei zählen aber wird von Une persönlich eingeweiht!" Baxter klang mehr als bitter.

„Baxter, nicht alle Agenten sind eingeweiht. Das ging doch nicht gegen Sie!"

„Nicht? Ich weiß nur, dass der Commander eher diesen Kinder-Terroristen vertraute als einem ehemaligen OZ Kollegen. Und sogar Sie, die Assistentin von Relena waren mehr in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht als ich. Als J mich kontaktierte und mir anbot mich ihm anzuschließen, da hab ich nicht lange überlegen müssen. Zusammen mit J werde ich die Welt regieren sobald wir genügend Waffen haben. Niemand wird uns aufhalten können."

„Zusammen mit J? Sie werden doch nichts weiter als sein Handlager sein. So wie ich J kenne, will er allein herrschen."

„Dann bin ich sozusagen sein Assistent? So schlimm kann das doch nicht sein, oder warum sind Sie seit fast zehn Jahren Relenas Assistentin? Ich werde mehr Macht haben als ich als Preventer je erringen würde. Und J wird nicht ewig leben."

Doro schluckte. Baxter war wirklich total durchgeknallt. Wieso war das noch keinem vorher aufgefallen? Sie hatte ihn ja nur nicht gemocht, weil er ihr zu schleimig erschien. Aber für verrückt hatte sie ihn nie gehalten. Jetzt jedoch gab es keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er völlig den Verstand verloren hatte. „Und was passiert jetzt?" fragte sie.

„Jetzt?" grinste Baxter. „Jetzt werden wir uns von J in Sicherheit beamen lassen. Und dabei sein, wenn sich die Machtverhältnisse auf der Erde für immer verändern." Baxter griff mit seiner freien Hand zur Seite an die Wand und drückte drauf. Kurz darauf öffnete sich zu Doros großem Erstaunen ein kleiner Bereich der Wand. Ohne seinen Blick von Doro zu lassen, griff Baxter hinein und zog einen metallischen Gegenstand hervor. Dann führte er ihn dicht an seinen Mund und sprach hinein. „J, ich bin aufgeflogen. Beamen Sie mich und eine Begleitung ins Versteck."

Doro schloss ihre Augen. Sie wusste dass sie einem Beamstrahl nicht entkommen konnte. Sah ganz so aus, als wenn sie in wenigen Sekunden dem Kopf hinter dieser Verschwörung begegnen würde. Sie hatte zwar gewollt mehr in diese Untersuchung eingebunden zu werden, doch nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

Doch merkwürdigerweise geschah nichts. Als sie auch nach weiteren Augenblicken noch nicht das Gefühl hatte gebeamt zu werden, machte sie die Augen wieder auf. Und konnte sehen wie Baxter voller Zorn auf das Metallstück – wahrscheinlich ein Kommunikator – starrte. „Verdammt J, ich hab gesagt Sie sollen mich zu Ihnen beamen!"

Er schüttelte das Gerät dann warf er es zur Seite und fing ausgiebig an zu fluchen.

„Sieht so aus, als wenn Ihr toller Freund ihnen nicht helfen will," bemerkte Doro bissig.

„Halts Maul, oder ich schieß dir eins deiner Ohren weg," fauchte der Mann sie an.

Doro musste schlucken. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, dass Baxter jetzt so langsam richtig durchdrehte. Und wenn er tatsächlich von J verraten wurde, dann konnte jetzt alles passieren. Trotzdem versuchte Doro ihn zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. „Sehen Sie es doch ein Baxter. J hat Sie verarscht. Arbeiten Sie mit uns zusammen, dann kann sich das noch zum Guten wenden."

Baxter lachte wieder. „Ich weiß nicht was bei J gerade los ist. Aber er hat mich nicht verraten. Und selbst wenn, ich werde mich nicht geschlagen geben." Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er direkt bei Doro und griff ihren Arm, während er ihr seine Waffe an die Schläfe drückte. „Schließlich habe ich die perfekte Geisel!"


	34. Kapitel 33

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Ok, es hat ein bißchen gedauert. Wir geben es zu. Und einige von euch werden sich wahrscheinlich wieder über einen gewissen Duomangel aufregen. Auch das geben wir zu. Aber wir wußten beim besten Willen einfach nicht, wie wir Duo in dieses Kapitel einbauen hätten sollen! Aber keine Sorge, er und Hee-chan tauchen schon bald wieder auf. (Dabei fällt uns ein, daß wir Duo ja doch in gewisser Weise mit ins Kapitel eingebaut haben! 'g') So, genug gelabert. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 33**

Ian trat noch ein wenig mehr aufs Gas als er merkte dass die Straße vor ihm langsam freier wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Trueheart sich fast verzweifelt an seinem Sitz festklammerte, aber er hatte jetzt nicht die Zeit den jungen Preventer zu beruhigen. Als Ian in dessen Alter gewesen war, hatte er schon die Schiffe der Sweeper gesteuert, die sehr viel schneller unterwegs waren, da würde er doch keine Panik schieben nur weil er die Kurven mit quietschenden Reifen nahm. Gut, im Weltall gab es nicht ganz so viele Hindernisse wie hier, aber das war jetzt nicht der Punkt.

Da Wufei aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mitkommen wollte – wenn Ian sich recht erinnerte dann hatte sein Partner ziemlich geschockt gewirkt als er das Büro verlassen hatte – hatte Ian jeden Level 7 Preventer alarmiert den er finden konnte. Und zusätzlich noch ein paar die zwar noch nicht die nötige Sicherheitsstufe hatten, die Ian aber für absolut vertrauenswürdig hielt da er schon ab und zu mit ihnen gearbeitet hatte. Schließlich konnte er nicht wissen worauf sie in Baxters Haus stoßen würden, da war es sicherlich klüger auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Une konnte ganz schön angsteinflößend sein wenn man derjenige sein musste, der ihr beichten musste, dass irgendwas schief gegangen war. Nicht umsonst trug sie den Spitznamen 'Scary Lady'.

Da Trueheart einer der ersten gewesen war der ihm über den Weg lief hatte er ihn einfach kurzerhand zu seinem ‚Partner' für diesen Fall erklärt und ihn hinter sich her zu seinem Dienstwagen geschleift. Hey, der Kleine hatte immerhin schon seit knapp 24 Stunden die Sicherheitsstufe 7, da konnte man ihn getrost zu seinem ersten Fall mitnehmen. Das musste Zeit genug sein um die Sache mit den Borg zu verdauen. Noch dazu wo Duo diesmal auf seinen üblichen ‚Begrüßungsscherz' verzichtet hatte.

Da! Hier musste er abbiegen! Ian riss das Lenkrad herum ohne großartig vom Gaspedal zu gehen. Neben sich konnte er hören wie Trueheart ein würgendes Geräusch von sich gab und Ian warf ihm sicherheitshalber einen drohenden Seitenblick zu. Der Junge würde sich jetzt doch wohl hoffentlich nicht in seinem Wagen übergeben, oder?

Doch offensichtlich war Truehearts Magen härter als es seine Gesichtsfarbe vermuten ließ, denn er schluckte nur ein paar Mal trocken, blieb ansonsten aber brav auf seinem Sitz. Ian richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.

Als sie endlich Baxters Adresse erreicht hatten brachte Ian den Wagen schlitternd halb in Baxters Vorgarten zum stehen und sprang hinaus. Ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere tretend wartete er bis die anderen Agenten ebenfalls angehalten und ausgestiegen waren, dann wandte er sich dem Haus zu.

Mit gezogener Waffe und unter der Deckung der anderen Agenten pirschte Ian sich zur Haustür vor. Immerhin, vielleicht hatten sie ja sogar Glück und Baxter war noch da! Auch wenn es höchst unwahrscheinlich schien, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf den Türknauf und drehte ihn. Abgeschlossen. Gerade als er seine Waffe wegstecken wollte um die Tür mit seinen Dietrichen zu knacken ertönte plötzlich Baxters Stimme:

„Das würde ich nicht tun wenn ich Sie wäre, McNab."

Ian sah sich hektisch um, konnte Baxter jedoch nirgends sehen. Trueheart, der offenbar seine Aufgabe als Ians temporärer Partner sehr ernst nahm und deshalb dicht hinter ihm geblieben war tippte Ian kurz auf die Schulter und deutete nach oben. Ians Blick folgte der Geste und dann entdeckte auch er den kleinen Lautsprecher der – zusammen mit einer Kamera – in der Ecke des Vordachs angebracht war.

„Warum nicht, Baxter?" rief Ian und gestikulierte den anderen Agenten dass sie sich zurückziehen sollten.

Baxter lachte leise. „Nun, ganz einfach. Weil ich eine Geisel habe."

* * *

Dorothy zerrte zum x-ten Male an den Handschellen. Und genau wie schon bei allen vorherigen Versuchen schaffte sie es auch diesmal nicht sich loszureißen. Verdammt. Wenn sie Heero wäre dann könnte sie sich mit einem Ruck von diesen blöden Handschellen befreien. Gut, wenn sie Heero wäre dann wäre sie vermutlich gar nicht erst in diese dämlichen Situation geraten. Inzwischen fragte Dorothy sich wirklich was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte einfach so in Baxters Haus einzubrechen. Oder ob sie überhaupt gedacht hatte. Das war nicht wirklich eine ihrer besten Ideen gewesen, das musste sie leider zugeben.

Aber es half ihr jetzt gar nichts hier in Selbstmitleid zu verfallen. Sie hatte sich in diese Situation gebracht, sie würde sich auch irgendwie wieder hier rausmanövrieren. Wenn Baxter sie wenigstens mal für ein paar Minuten allein lassen würde! Aber es sah leider nicht danach aus als würde das bald geschehen.

Als Dorothy ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Haus hatte halten hören, hätte sie vor Erleichterung fast aufgeschluchzt. Rettung! Doch leider hatte Baxter es ebenfalls gehört. Sofort hatte er aufgehört sie weiter in Richtung der Garage und seines Wagens zu zerren – womit er in der letzten Viertelstunde fluchend und ohne große Fortschritte beschäftigt gewesen war, da Dorothy sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt und an allem möglichen festgehalten hatte. Stattdessen hatte er sie in sein Arbeitszimmer geschubst, sie an die Heizung gekettet und sich selbst an seinen Computer gesetzt. Offenbar besaß Baxters Haus eine sehr komplexe Überwachungsanlage und so konnte Baxter alles beobachten was draußen geschah.

Doch nicht nur Baxter konnte alles sehen, Dorothy ebenfalls. Auch wenn es ihr im Moment nicht half – aber wer wusste schon ob und wann das nützlich sein konnte. Und so hatte sie gemeinsam mit Baxter beobachtet wie Ian sich in Begleitung von etlichen anderen Agenten an das Haus pirschte.

„Sie haben eine Geisel?" fragte Ian gerade, der sofort als Baxter ihn angesprochen hatte zurück zu seinem Wagen gegangen war und dahinter Deckung gesucht hatte. „Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Beweisen Sie es."

Baxter lachte wieder sein kleines, überhebliches Lachen und drehte sich zu Dorothy um. „Los doch meine Liebe. Sagen Sie etwas."

Dorothy hob das Kinn, starrte Baxter herausfordernd an, machte aber nicht das geringste Geräusch.

Baxter runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist? Nicht so schüchtern!"

Dorothy biss die Zähne zusammen, weigerte sich aber immer noch zu reden.

„Baxter, das ist nicht sehr glaubwürdig!" rief Ian. „Wenn das alles ist was Sie zu bieten haben dann stürmen wir gleich Ihr Haus!"

Baxter fauchte wütend auf, ging neben Dorothy in die Knie und packte sie brutal am Oberarm. „Was soll das?" zischte er. „Glauben Sie wirklich dass Sie dieses Spielchen gewinnen können?"

Dorothy sah Baxter nur spöttisch an. Glaubte dieser Idiot etwa dass sie es ihm auch noch leicht machen würde? Wenn Ian nicht wusste dass sie hier war, wenn Ian annahm dass Baxter gar keine Geisel hatte, dann würde er das Haus stürmen und Baxter schnappen.

Sicher, dieser Plan hatte einen großen Minuspunkt. Dorothy selbst könnte dabei verletzt oder gar getötet werden. Aber wie groß waren ihre Chancen dass Baxter sie am Leben ließ nachdem sie ihre Dienste als Geisel getan hatte? Nicht gerade sehr groß.

Also blieb Dorothy stumm und starrte Baxter herausfordernd an. Es war beileibe nicht so als hätte sie plötzlich keine Angst mehr. Oh, sie hatte immer noch Angst, schreckliche Angst, aber gleichzeitig war sie auch wütend – wütend auf sich selbst, auf Baxter, auf Ian, egal auf wen, Hauptsache wütend. Und statt diese Wut zu unterdrücken nährte Dorothy sie noch. Denn diese Wut half ihr die Angst in den hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins zu verdrängen und klar zu denken.

„Entweder Sie sprechen jetzt sofort mit Ihrem Verlobten oder ich werde Ihnen weh tun!" Baxter verstärkte seinen Griff um Dorothys Oberarm noch und Dorothy musste ihre Zähne fest zusammen beißen um nicht lauf aufzustöhnen.

‚Mach doch!' forderte Dorothy Baxter mit Blicken auf. ‚Du brauchst mich noch als Geisel, und verletzt nütze ich dir gar nichts mehr.'

„Baxter?" rief Ian von draußen.

Baxter warf Dorothy noch einen letzten, schmerzenversprechenden Blick zu, dann stürmte er wieder ans Mikrophon. „Bleiben Sie weg, McNab! Wenn Sie Ihre Verlobte heil und unversehrt wieder sehen wollen, dann tun Sie genau was ich Ihnen sage!"

„Wollen Sie mir etwa weismachen dass Sie Dorothy dort drinnen haben?" fragte Ian ungläubig. „Kommen Sie Baxter, denken Sie sich was besseres aus."

Dorothy warf Baxter ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu. Gut, Ian! Weiter so! Baxter war kurz davor durchzudrehen, und vielleicht würde er dann das Zimmer verlassen und Dorothy könnte...

„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh, Miss Catalonia," zischte Baxter in ihre Richtung. Plötzlich ertönte von irgendwo leise die Melodie von 'Barbie Girl' von Aqua. Baxter sah sich suchend um, dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas am Boden, das Dorothy nicht sehen konnte und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bösen Lächeln. „Perfekt. Sie können von mir aus stumm bleiben, Miss Catalonia. Ich habe sogar noch einen besseren Beweis." Mit diesen Worten bückte Baxter sich und hob etwas vom Boden auf.

Dorothy stöhnte leise auf und schloss die Augen. Ihre Handtasche! Sie musste sie irgendwann während ihres Gerangels mit Baxter verloren haben. Verdammt, welcher Idiot musste sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt anrufen? Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete konnte sie gerade noch sehen wie Baxter das Zimmer verließ.

Das war die Gelegenheit auf die sie gewartet hatte! Schnell zog sie sich auf ihre Knie und schob ihren Arm so weit es ging hinter den Heizkörper. Dann griff sie sich mit der anderen Hand, die dadurch etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, in ihren BH und fummelte so schnell es ging einen der Bügel heraus. Was für ein Glück dass Duo ihr nicht nur gezeigt hatte wie man Schlösser öffnete, sondern auch noch eine Lektion in ‚Was kann ich alles als Dietrich verwenden?' mit angehängt hatte. Denn ihr eigentliches Dietrich-Set befand sich ja leider in der Handtasche, die Baxter mitgenommen hatte.

Als sie den Bügel endlich vollständig herausgezogen hatte, lauschte sie angestrengt, ob sie Baxter schon zurückkommen hören konnte. Mit einem kurzen Blick zur Zimmertür machte sie sich schließlich daran, die Schlösser der Handschellen zu knacken.

* * *

Ian fühlte sich völlig erstarrt. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Haus in dem Baxter sich verschanzt hatte, und aus welchem er seit ein paar Minuten nichts mehr gehört hatte. ‚Oh bitte!' war alles was er denken konnte.

Seit Baxter Dorothy erwähnt hatte, hatte Ian alles nur noch wie im Tunnel wahrgenommen. Alles hatte sich auf diese eine Behauptung eingeengt. Baxter hatte Dorothy!

Nach außen hin hatte er sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen und von Baxter einen Beweis gefordert. Als nach etlicher Zeit nichts kam, als nach mehrmaligen ‚Aufforderungen' von Baxter Dorothys Stimme noch immer nicht zu hören war, hatte Ian sich erlaubt sich wieder – zumindest ein winziges Stückchen – zu entspannen. Es bestand noch Hoffnung. Bis jetzt deutete nichts darauf hin dass sich Dorothy tatsächlich in Baxters Hand befand, und vielleicht...

Aber das bedeutete natürlich nicht dass Ian jetzt einfach drauf losstürmen würde. Immerhin, so gering die Möglichkeit auch war, vielleicht hatte Baxter ja tatsächlich Dorothy als Geisel da drin. Ian würde nicht das Risiko eingehen und einfach hineinmarschieren. Er musste sich vergewissern.

Schnell zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und warf es Trueheart zu. „Wählen Sie Miss Catalonias Nummer," zischte er dem jungen Mann zu. „Schnellwahltaste 1."

Trueheart nickte, klappte Ians Handy auf und drückte die 1. Ian blickte nervös zum Haus hinüber, dann wieder zurück zu Trueheart. Der junge Agent blickte auf und flüsterte, „Sie geht nicht ran, Sir."

„Versuchen Sie es weiter!"

Trueheart nickte erneut und machte genau was Ian ihm gesagt hatte. Ian fluchte im Stillen. Verdammt, warum ging Dorothy denn nicht an ihr Telefon? Wenn er sie sprechen könnte und wüsste dass sie in Sicherheit war, dass sie nicht als Geisel dort drin war, dann könnte er das Haus stürmen und endlich alles hinter sich bringen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eines der Fenster ein winziges Stück und etwas kleines, weißes kam daraus hervor geflogen. Nachdem sich Ian vergewissert hatte dass das Fenster tatsächlich wieder geschlossen war pirschte er sich vorsichtig unter der Deckung eines der anderen Agenten heran. Als er näher kam konnte er erkennen dass es sich um eine elegante Damenhandtasche handelte. Außerdem konnte er eine leise Klingelmelodie hören, die wohl aus der Handtasche zu kommen schien.

Ian schnappte sich die Handtasche, lief wieder zurück zu seinem Wagen und ließ sich neben Trueheart nieder der immer noch versuchte Dorothy telefonisch zu erreichen. Als Trueheart sah was Ian in der Hand hielt nahm er das Handy von seinem Ohr und klappte es zusammen. Sofort verstummte die Klingelmelodie aus dem Inneren der Handtasche.

Ian starrte die Tasche mit sinkendem Herzen an. Nein. Oh nein. „Versuchen Sie es noch mal," wies er Trueheart heiser an. Trueheart nickte und wählte erneut. Und nur Sekunden später begann das Telefon in der Handtasche wieder zu klingeln.

Lange Zeit konnte Ian nichts anderes tun als die Tasche nur anzustarren. Dann öffnete er sie mit zitternden Händen und holte das kleine Telefon heraus. Auf dem Display konnte er seinen Namen und seine Nummer sehen. Ian starrte es entsetzt an. Er musste gar nicht mehr nach dem Ausweis suchen um zu wissen dass Baxter tatsächlich nicht gelogen hatte. Er hatte eine Geisel, und es war Dorothy.

Verzweifelt ballte Ian seine Faust um das Handy. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er konnte doch nicht... Dorothy war dort drin... Irgendwie musste er...

„Sir?" unterbrach Trueheart Ians quälende Gedankengänge.

Ian atmete tief durch. „So wie es aussieht hat er nicht gelogen. Er hat wirklich eine Geisel dort drin. Und dem Anschein nach ist es Dorothy."

„Wie gehen wir jetzt vor, Sir?" fragte Trueheart besorgt.

„Wir verhandeln." Ian seufzte noch einmal tief durch, dann richtete er sich ein wenig auf. „Ok Baxter!" rief er zum Haus hinüber. „Sie haben mich überzeugt! Was wollen Sie?"

Baxter lachte. „Was ich will? Kommen Sie, McNab, für was halten Sie mich? Ich bin kein Anfänger. Ihr habt mich vielleicht nie für gut genug gehalten um in eure Geheimnisse eingeweiht zu werden, aber ich bin dennoch einer der besten Agenten den ihr hattet! Ich weiß genau wie die Preventer bei solchen Situationen vorgehen! Es hat keinen Sinn so zu tun als würden Sie meine Forderungen erfüllen nur um Zeit zu erkaufen, die Sie dann nutzen wollen um auf einem Hinterweg in mein Haus zu gelangen und mich zu überwältigen!"

„Verdammt!" fluchte Ian leise vor sich hin. Baxter hatte recht. Er kannte sämtliche Preventerprozeduren die in einem solchen Fall angewandt wurden. Er würde den anderen niemals ausmanövrieren können.

„Sie müssen aber auch wissen dass ich nicht einfach so abziehen werde!" rief er Baxter zu.

„Ja, ja, schon klar, keine Verhandlung mit ‚Terroristen'!" kam Baxters abfällige Antwort. „Ziemlich ironisch wenn man bedenkt von wem das kommt! Aber ich frage mich, ob Sie das auch in diesem Fall so sehen, wo doch Ihre eigene Verlobte die Geisel ist!"

Ian fluchte erneut vor sich hin, diesmal ein ganzes Stück lauter und länger. Trueheart starrte ihn mit großen Augen beinahe bewundernd an. Offensichtlich hatte der junge Mann noch niemals derart bunte und einfallsreiche Flüche gehört wie Ian sie eben von sich gegeben hatte. Vielleicht sollte Ian den Jungen das nächste Mal wenn Howard und die Sweeper wieder auf der Erde waren zu einer der wilden Sweeper-Partys mitnehmen. Aber das war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt um über so was nachzudenken.

„Baxter, seien Sie kein Narr!" rief Ian. „Wenn Sie jetzt aufgeben und sich ergeben dann können wir noch etwas für Sie tun, da bin ich sicher! Aber wenn Sie Miss Catalonia etwas antun dann wird niemand Ihnen mehr helfen können!" Und zwar weil Ian selbst ihn dann jagen und zur Strecke bringen würde, und wenn es das letzte war was er jemals tun würde. Allerdings fügte Ian das nur in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ja sicher," machte Baxter abfällig. „Schon vergessen? Ich bin der Verräter den ihr die ganze Zeit gesucht habt! Ihr werdet mich wohl kaum mit einem kleinen Klaps auf die Hand gehen lassen. Ich versuche mein Glück lieber mit – was zur...!" Baxter fluchte. „Diese kleine Miststück!"

„Baxter?" Ian richtete sich besorgt auf. „Was ist los? Baxter?"

Doch Baxter antwortete nicht. Ian rief noch zweimal nach dem Mann, doch der andere schwieg.

„Sir?" ertönte Truehearts Stimme von hinten. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Also ich bin für angreifen."

„Angreifen?" wiederholte Ian ohne sich nach dem Sprecher umzudrehen. „Sind Sie verrückt?" Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor Ian registrierte, von wem dieser Vorschlag gekommen war. Dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck herum.

„Dorothy?" Ian spürte wie ihm der Unterkiefer herunterklappte und die Augen hervorquollen. Vor ihm stand Dorothy, seine Dorothy. Und obwohl sie ein wenig unordentlich und zerrupft aussah schien ihr sonst nichts zu fehlen. „Was... Wie... Wie kommst du hierher? Baxter... Ich dachte..." Ian klappte den Mund verwirrt wieder zu.

Dorothy zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Ich hab mich befreit und bin durch die Hintertür raus. Dieser freundliche Agent hat mich dann hierher gebracht." Sie wies auf einen Preventer der ein Stück hinter ihr stand und Ian kurz zunickte.

Ian machte einen großen Schritt auf Dorothy zu und zog sie impulsiv in eine Umarmung. Dann löste er sich wieder von ihr, hielt sie jedoch an den Schultern gepackt. „Geht es dir wirklich gut?" fragte er und ließ seinen Blick suchend über ihr Gesicht gleiten.

„Ja, mir ist nichts geschehen," beruhigte Dorothy ihn. „Und jetzt los, schnapp dir den bösen Buben!" Sie machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung.

Ian nickte ihr knapp zu, dann drehte er sich um und rief, „Also los, Männer, wir stürmen! Und denkt immer daran, Baxter ist äußerst gefährlich und darf auf keinen Fall unterschätzt werden. Verstanden?" Dann gab er das Signal zum losstürmen und er und seine Männer setzten sich in Bewegung.

Es war erstaunlich einfach in Baxters Haus einzudringen. Nach all den Überwachungsanlagen hatte Ian befürchtet, jetzt noch eine Menge Hindernisse überwinden zu müssen. Aber offenbar hatte Baxter entweder keine eingebaut oder sie – aus welchem Grund auch immer – nicht aktiviert. Trotzdem entschied sich Ian für ein langsames und vorsichtiges Vorgehen statt einfach wild drauf loszurennen.

Leise schlich Ian durch den Flur. Er konnte Baxters Stimme hören, offenbar sprach er mit jemandem. War etwa doch noch jemand anderes mit im Haus? Eine weitere Geisel etwa? Doch Dorothy hatte nichts dahingehend erwähnt, sicherlich hätte sie etwas gesagt wenn Baxter noch jemanden in seiner Gewalt hätte, oder?

Als er sich Baxter weiter näherte, erkannte er, dass Baxter sich wohl mit irgendjemandem per Handy oder Kommunikator unterhalten musste, denn er konnte die Antworten von Baxters Gegenüber nicht verstehen.

Schließlich hatte Ian das Zimmer erreicht in dem sich Baxter aufhielt; es schien das Arbeitszimmer zu sein. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Trueheart vergewisserte er sich dass dieser ihm Deckung gab, dann stieß Ian die Tür zu diesem Zimmer vollends auf.

„Hände hoch, Baxter," sagte er und richtete seine Waffe auf den ehemaligen Kollegen.

Baxter blickte zu Ian hinüber. Doch statt zu versuchen in Deckung zu gehen oder nun seinerseits seine Waffe zu ziehen. Stattdessen grinste er Ian nur spöttisch an. „Sie kommen zu spät, McNab. Aber das war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten." Dann hob er die Hand und sprach in einen kleinen Kommunikator, „Jetzt, J."

Im nächsten Augenblick ertönte auch schon ein Summen, das jeder Preventer auf diesem Planeten nur zu genau kannte. Es war das Summen eines Transporters. Und wie Ian es von einem Transporter gewöhnt war wurde Baxter in eine Säule schimmernden Lichts gehüllt.

Doch statt nach wenigen Sekunden zu verschwinden wie es normalerweise der Fall war blieb Baxter dort wo er war. Ian konnte sehen wie das überhebliche Grinsen von Baxters Gesicht verschwand und sich in ein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte. Und nur Sekunden später verzerrte sich sein Gesicht in eine Maske des Schmerzes und Ian konnte Baxter schreien hören. Die Stimme klang seltsam entstellt, so als wäre sie irgendwie gedämpft.

Im nächsten Moment schien die Lichtsäule zusammen mit Baxter zu explodieren. Obwohl es natürlich ganz und gar nicht so war, wie er später durch Truehearts Befragung herausfand, hatte Ian für eine Sekunde lang das Gefühl als würde ihm Baxter – immer noch schreiend und in Fetzen – um die Ohren fliegen.

Dann war auch schon alles vorbei. Baxter war – nun, Ian hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was mit Baxter geschehen war, aber was immer es auch war, es hatte nicht sehr angenehm ausgesehen. Ian war sich nur nicht ganz klar ob Baxter jetzt entkommen oder tatsächlich explodiert war. Er würde den Doc oder Seven bitten das Haus hier mit ihren Scannern genauer zu untersuchen um herauszufinden, was genau geschehen war. Doch nun hatte er zunächst ein anderes Problem um das er sich kümmern musste. Ein Problem namens Dorothy Catalonia.

* * *

Dorothy lief vor Ians Wagen auf und ab und warf ab und zu besorgte Blicke zum Haus hinüber. Nicht dass sie Ian nicht zutrauen würde die Situation zu meistern, aber Baxter war ein verschlagenes Aas. Da war es nur natürlich dass sie sich Sorgen machte, oder?

Jetzt wo die ganze Sache vorüber war, wo sie Baxter entkommen war, fühlte Dorothy sich merkwürdig gelassen. Zugegeben, ein Teil von ihr wollte sich am liebsten zu Boden fallen lassen und erst mal so richtig losheulen. Immerhin, sie wurde schließlich nicht jeden Tag als Geisel genommen. Der andere, weit größere Teil von ihr jedoch war wirklich stolz auf sich. Hey, sie hatte sich ganz allein aus einer ziemlich aussichtslosen Situation befreit! Wie viele Menschen konnten schon so was von sich behaupten? Und außerdem heulte eine Frau ihres Kalibers nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

Dorothy warf einen weiteren Blick zum Haus. Wo blieb Ian denn nur? Ihr war kalt und sie wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause. Sie könnte jetzt eine Woche schlafen, so erschöpft fühlte sie sich. Merkwürdig, dabei war sie doch gar nicht so lange in Baxters Gewalt gewesen. Fröstelnd rieb Dorothy sich über die Oberarme.

Als sie dabei die Stelle streifte, an der Baxter sie gepackt hatte, zuckte sie zusammen. Aua! Schnell schob Dorothy ihren Ärmel hoch und musste zu ihrer Verärgerung feststellen, dass der Mistkerl ihr einen ziemlich großen blauen Fleck verpasst hatte. Verdammt!

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Haustür und Ian, Trueheart und ein paar der anderen Agenten kamen wieder heraus – ohne Baxter! Verdammt, war der Mistkerl etwa entkommen?

„Was ist?" rief sie und machte ein paar Schritte auf Ian zu. „Was ist passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung," antwortete Ian mürrisch. „Aber das finden wir schon noch heraus."

„Was meinst du damit? Ist Baxter euch entkommen?"

„Wie gesagt, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Es sah so aus als hätte J ihn in seine Atome zerlegt – aber das soll Seven besser genauer untersuchen. Geht es dir gut?" Ian blickte sie von oben bis unten forschend an, und als sein Blick auf ihren Arm fiel und er den blauen Fleck dort entdeckte, verdunkelte sich sein Blick. „Er hat dich verletzt?"

„Nicht wirklich," winkte Dorothy ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist nur ein blauer Fleck. Was mich viel mehr stört sind die Dinger hier." Sie hob ihr linkes Handgelenk hoch an dem noch immer die Handschellen baumelten. „Kannst du sie mir abmachen?"

Ian nickte und holte schweigend ein paar Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, mit denen er dann die Handschellen öffnete. „Wie hast du sie aufbekommen?" fragte Ian, nur um gleich darauf hinzuzufügen, „Vergiss es. Ich kann mir schon denken wer dir das beigebracht hat. Was mich jetzt jedoch viel mehr interessiert – wie bist du als Baxters Geisel geendet?"

„Ähm..." Dorothy räusperte sich. „Das war so... Hm... Ok, also ich war nicht wirklich von eurer Theorie mit Morris als dem Verräter überzeugt. Wie du dich sicherlich erinnern kannst hab ich dir gesagt, dass ich Baxter nicht über den Weg traue. Aber du hast es als lächerlich abgetan und mich von oben herab behandelt. Da bin ich sauer geworden. Also dachte ich, ich schau mich mal bei ihm um, vielleicht finde ich ja was belastendes."

Ian starrte sie ungläubig an. „Lass mich das mal wiederholen. Du bist also in das Haus eines Preventeragenten eingedrungen, widerrechtlich eingedrungen, und wolltest dort nach Beweisen suchen von denen du gar nicht wusstest ob sie existieren oder wie sie aussehen sollten? Und das alles nur weil du sauer warst auf mich?"

„Ähm... wenn du es so darstellst hört es sich natürlich ziemlich unüberlegt an..."

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU DIR DABEI NUR GEDACHT?" brüllte Ian. „HAST DU ÜBERHAUPT GEDACHT? WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WIE GEFÄHRLICH DAS WAR WAS DU DA GEMACHT HAST? IN WAS FÜR EINE SITUATION DU MICH BEINAHE HINEINMANÖVRIERT HAST?"

„Schrei mich nicht an!" erwiderte Dorothy scharf. „Mir ist klar dass es nicht besonders klug war –"

„NICHT BESONDERS KLUG? NICHT BESONDERS KLUG? HIRNRISSIG, DUMM, IRRSINNIG, BESCHEUERT, SCHWACHKÖPFIG, DÄMLICH, BLÖD, OH UND HAB ICH SCHWACHSINNIG SCHON ERWÄHNT? DAS TRIFFT ES NÄMLICH SEHR VIEL EHER!"

Dorothy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich sag es noch einmal, schrei mich nicht an! Was glaubst du was ich bin? Ein kleines Kind? Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen, und wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast hab ich mich zwar in diese blöde Situation hineinmanövriert, aber ich hab mich auch wieder heraus manövriert! Ich brauche keinen Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, der auf seinem weißen Pferd dahergaloppiert kommt und mich aus der Gefahr retten muss! Das kann ich allein!"

Ians ohnehin schon rotes Gesicht wurde noch eine Schattierung dunkler. „Du verstehst offenbar nicht worum es hier geht!" Aber immerhin brüllte er jetzt nicht mehr. „Du hast dich in eine Sache eingemischt die dich nicht das geringste angeht! Du hast nicht nur dich selbst sondern auch alle hier anwesenden Preventer dadurch in Gefahr gebraucht! Durch dein selbstherrliches Vorgehen hast du vielleicht wichtige Beweise vernichtet! Wer weiß, du hast uns vielleicht den ganzen Fall vermasselt!"

„Ich kann dich beruhigen!" zischte Dorothy. „Baxter hatte keine Zeit irgendwelche Beweise zu vernichten! Und zwar weil ich ihm in die Quere gekommen bin! Wäre ich nicht da gewesen hätte er mehr als genug Zeit gehabt alles mögliche verschwinden zu lassen! Du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein statt mich hier vor versammelter Mannschaft niederzumachen!"

„Ich wäre dir viel dankbarer gewesen wenn du deine Nase nicht in diese Angelegenheit gesteckt hättest!" erwiderte Ian hitzig. „Und glaub mir, das war das letzte Mal dass so etwas passiert ist, das kannst du mir glauben!"

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Dorothy mit drohender Stimme, machte einen Schritt auf Ian zu und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Das ich es nicht zulassen werde dass du dich wieder irgendwo einmischst, das will ich damit sagen! Das erlaube ich dir nicht!" Ian war keinen Schritt zurückgewichen während des Streites, und so standen sie sich jetzt direkt gegenüber, praktisch Nase an Nase.

„Du wirst es nicht zulassen?" Dorothys Stimme klang jetzt völlig ruhig – und unglaublich gefährlich. „DU erlaubst es mir nicht? Du ERLAUBST es mir nicht? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Du kannst mir nichts vorschreiben, schon vergessen? Ich bin keine Untergebene von dir! Sondern deine – Verlobte," Dorothy machte mit ihren Händen Anführungszeichen in der Luft als sie das Wort 'Verlobte' aussprach. „Falls du das vergessen haben solltest! Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen!"

„Oh glaub mir, das habe ich nicht vergessen!" zischte Ian zurück. „Als ob ich das jemals vergessen könnte! Ich denke Tag und Nacht an nichts anderes! Der wohl größte Scherz des Jahrtausends! Ich, der Verlobte von der hochwohlgeborenen Dorothy Catalonia! Ich bin sicher, in ein paar Jahren können wir alle herzhaft darüber lachen, aber im Moment ist mir so überhaupt gar nicht zum lachen zumute!"

„Wenn dir diese Verlobung so zuwider ist, wieso beenden wir sie dann nicht gleich?" ätzte Dorothy. „Dann musst du mich und meine schwachsinnigen Ideen nicht länger ertragen!"

„Fein!" fauchte Ian. „Betrachte sie als gelöst!"

„Fein!" wiederholte Dorothy aufgebracht. Und bevor sie noch etwas wirklich dummes tun konnte – wie zum Beispiel ihren Ex-Verlobten vor ungefähr 20 Preventern die den Streit mit offenen Mündern verfolgten zu erwürgen - drehte sie sich um und stolzierte so würdevoll wie es die Situation zuließ davon.

Bevor sie – kochend vor Wut – in das wartende Taxi stieg, das Agent Trueheart – Gott segne den Kleinen – ihr vorausschauenderweise gerufen hatte, drehte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Ian um: „Und ruf bloß nie wieder an!"


	35. Kapitel 34

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Asche auf unser Haupt. Wir sind ja so böse. Wir wissen dass es mit diesem Kapitel sehr lange gedauert hat, aber LYSAS wehrt sich auch immer mit Händen und Füßen dagegen geschrieben zu werden. Wir können es selbst nicht verstehen. Aber seid beruhigt, es nähert sich dem Ende und auch wir wollen es möglichst schnell fertig schreiben damit wir endlich die Sequels hochladen können (die wir teilweise schon fertig geschrieben haben).

Noch etwas in eigener Sache: Wir wollen demnächst einen Contest starten. Einzelheiten dazu kann man in den nächsten Tagen auf unserer Homepage (der Link ist in unserem Account zu finden ) unter „Aktuelles" nachlesen. Wir hoffen es melden sich recht viele!

* * *

**Kapitel 34**

Wufei starrte immer noch voller Unglauben auf den Monitor. Er konnte die Bilder die er gerade zum wiederholten Male sah einfach nicht fassen. Und er weigerte sich auch, sie wirklich als das hinzunehmen, was sie zu sein schienen. Weil das war einfach nicht möglich. Einige Dinge waren einfach undenkbar. Und trotzdem sah er die Person, der er ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken sein Leben anvertrauen würde – und dies auch schon oft genug getan hatte – in den Serverraum gehen, dorthin wo der schlimme Computerwurm eingespeist worden war.

Sicher, dies war schon vor einigen Tagen geschehen – denn so weit war Wufei inzwischen mit seiner Suche nach Hinweisen zurück gegangen. Aber es war schließlich nicht vollkommen auszuschließen, dass der Wurm erst nach einiger Zeit aktiv wurde. Er konnte also durchaus auch schon viel früher eingepflanzt worden sein. Und bisher war dies der einzige Hinweis auf jemand unbefugtes, der den Serverraum betreten hatte. OK, nicht so sehr unbefugt, weil dieser spezielle Agent ohne hinterfragt zu werden jeden Raum, jedes Labor und jedes Archiv des Preventerhauptquartiers betreten konnte. Aber die Sache war halt ungewöhnlich.

Wufei schluckte schwer. Er war versucht „Ungerechtigkeit" zu rufen, aber selbst dieses Wort schien nicht erfassen zu können wie schwer ihn dieser Verdacht traf. Er fühlte sich fast in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Und das war ein Gefühl das er lieber nicht haben wollte.

Fast bedauerte er es, derjenige zu sein der dieses Geheimnis entdeckt hatte. Aber er war ein ehrenwerter Krieger, er würde davor nicht den Kopf in den Sand stecken. Er würde die entsprechende Person zur Rede stellen und herausbekommen, was hinter dieser ungewöhnlichen Aktion stand. Und er hoffte, dass es tatsächlich irgendeine halbwegs logische Erklärung dafür geben würde. Es konnte einfach nicht sein dass dieser Agent mit den Verrätern unter einer Decke steckte. Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. Trotzdem stand er schweren Herzens auf und machte sich daran, sein Büro zu verlassen.

Auf seinem Weg durch die Gänge der Preventers malte er sich aus, was gewesen wäre, wenn sein Programm diese Bilder nur ein paar Sekunden später gefunden hätten. Dann wäre er jetzt mit Ian auf dem Weg um Baxters Wohnung zu durchsuchen. Dass Baxter zu den Verrätern gehören sollte war schon schwer genug zu glauben. Aber sie hatten Beweise, alles passte zusammen. Es würde ihm leichter fallen, sich jetzt mit Baxter zu beschäftigen als mit dem hier.

Er wusste natürlich, dass sich seine innere Stimme wie ein elendiger Feigling anhörte. Aber es wäre ihm wirklich lieber gewesen, wenn sich irgendjemand anderes mit diesem speziellen Verdacht auseinander setzen müsste.

Doch das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Sein Partner war unterwegs, die anderen noch auf dem Heimflug vom Mars. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr warten, bis ihm seine Freunde den Rücken stärken konnten. Er musste jetzt handeln. Entschlossen schob er sein Kinn nach vorne und klopfte an eine Bürotür.

„Herein!" ertönte eine Stimme, die es gewöhnt war Befehle zu erteilen.

Wufei schluckte noch einmal schwer, dann öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hinein.

„Commander, wir müssen reden," sagte er.

* * *

Der Doktor fühlte sich fast ein wenig nutzlos. Er hatte zwar die wichtige Nachricht von Seven überbracht – eine Nachricht die den Jungs endlich einen Hinweis darauf gegeben hatte wer hinter diesem Verrat stand. Aber er war schließlich weit mehr als ein wandelnder Anrufbeantworter.

Er war versucht gewesen, sich diesem McNab Jungen anzuschließen. Aber den Gedanken hatte er schnell verworfen. Er stellte sich nichts langweiliger vor, als einem Haufen Agenten bei einer Wohnungsdurchsuchung zuzusehen. Was würden die da schon groß finden? So schlau wie sich Baxter bisher aufgeführt hatte, hatte dieser garantiert nichts belastendes liegen gelassen. Außerdem waren all die Agenten die McNab um sich gescharrt hatte, mehr als ausreichend für diesen Job. Da brauchten die beileibe kein Medizinisch Holographisches Notfallprogramm.

Wufei schien auch ganz in Gedanken gefangen zu sein, deshalb war der Doktor schnell aus dem Büro gegangen. Er war sich sogar recht sicher, dass der junge Chinese das noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

Das war der Grund, wieso der Doktor jetzt in den weitläufigen Fluren des Hauptquartiers stand und sich nutzlos vorkam. Ein Gefühl, dass er so gar nicht schätzte.

Und deshalb beschloss er etwas nützliches zu tun. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Quatre und Trowa vor ein paar Tagen hatte er das sowieso vor gehabt. Das konnte er dann gleich heute erledigen. Zusammen mit etwas anderem. Entschlossen ging er zur Medizinischen Abteilung der Preventers. Er hatte so einiges mit Dr. Sally Po zu besprechen.

* * *

Duo drückte noch immer beruhigend Heeros Hand. Seit der Ankündigung von G, dass es sich bei den Waffen um J's Arbeiten handeln musste, war sein Partner ziemlich ruhig. Selbst für Heero zu ruhig.

Doch Duo konnte das nur zu genau verstehen. Zwar hatte sich Heero am Ende des Krieges vollständig von J's Einfluss befreit – und dem Arschloch dreimal die Nase gebrochen – aber trotzdem hatte dieser große Teile von Heeros Leben bestimmt. Ihm befohlen was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte, ihm sämtliche Emotionen ausgetrieben. So etwas konnte man nicht vollkommen abschütteln. Und so wunderte es Duo überhaupt nicht, dass die Hand von Heero leicht zitterte.

Er selbst hatte bei der Nachricht von J's Tod Jubelschreie ausgestoßen. Weil er endlich hoffte dass dieser Bastard sie jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen würde. Und wirklich, Heero schien danach noch befreiter zu sein. Oh, nicht dass Duo jetzt Angst hatte, dass Heero vielleicht wieder in die Fänge seines ehemaligen Mentors geraten könnte. Dazu hatte er sich zu endgültig von dessen Einfluss befreit. Aber es war sicher nicht einfach für Heero zu wissen dass es diesen Mann immer noch gab. Dass er immer noch versuchte die Macht an sich zu reißen. Es würde ein harter Kampf werden. Aber sie würden siegen, dessen war sich Duo sicher.

„Seven können Sie nicht schneller fliegen?" fragte Duo zum wiederholtem Mal. Die Nachrichten die sie von der Erde bekommen hatten waren einfach zu aufregend. Baxter war ihr Verräter gewesen. Ausgerechnet Baxter dieser geschniegelte Lackaffe. Oh, er war immer freundlich genug gewesen und Duo hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal zu einem Verräter werden könnte. Aber Baxter?

Nun ja, sehr viel wahrscheinlicher als Morris. Denn dieser hatte wirklich nicht die Intelligenz um ein so erfolgreicher Verräter zu werden. So leid es Duo auch tat. Ihn hätte es überhaupt nicht gestört, wenn dieser spezielle Idiot für länger ins Gefängnis gekommen wäre. Das hätte er sich schon als Strafe verdient gehabt, fand zumindest Duo.

Allerdings was sie gerade von Ian per Funk mitgeteilt bekommen hatten, ließ keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass es tatsächlich Baxter gewesen war. Und der Mann hatte es zum Schluss sogar gewagt Dorothy als Geisel zu nehmen. Wie verzweifelt musste man denn sein, um so etwas zu tun? Wahrscheinlich konnte er von Glück sagen, dass J ihn hintergangen und getötet hatte. Dorothy hätte sich sicherlich für ihre Entführung ‚bedanken' wollen. Duo schüttelte sich.

Seven seufzte. „Duo," sagte sie mit nahezu vorwurfsvollem Tonfall. „Innerhalb eines Sonnensystems kann ich nicht schneller fliegen. Das wäre zu gefährlich."

„Ich will aber so schnell wie möglich zu Baxters Haus. Sehen was dort alles passiert ist," erklärte Duo.

„Baka," warf Heero leise ein. „Bis wir da sind, ist der Tatort längst in den Händen der Spurensicherung. Wir würden nur stören. Wir werden deshalb gleich zum Hauptquartier fliegen und dort die Berichte der anderen hören."

Duo schmollte. Er wollte aber das Haus von Baxter sehen. „Menno, Berichte sagen doch nicht alles aus."

„Duo," erwiderte Heero mit dem ihm eigenen Tonfall, den er nur dann anwandte, wenn Duo sich besonders uneinsichtig zeigte.

Duo rollte die Augen und gab sich geschlagen. „Du gönnst mir auch überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr," beschwerte er sich.

„Hn, Zuhause werde ich dir ne Tafel Schokolade geben."

Jetzt schmollte Duo wirklich. „Du willst mich mit ner Tafel Schokolade bestechen?" vergewisserte er sich.

„Die Sorte mit Rum-Trüffel. Die du so gerne magst."

Duo blickte an Heero abschätzend einmal rauf und runter. „Könnte funktionieren," gab er zu.

„Männer," erklärte Seven und rollte mit ihren Augen.

* * *

Sally starrte gebannt auf den Monitor. „Doktor, Sie wollen mir tatsächlich weismachen, dass Duo schwanger ist?" sie hörte sich mehr als ungläubig an.

„Ja," bestätigte der Doktor schlicht.

„Aber... Aber das ist unmöglich," begehrte Sally auf.

„Ich weiß," bestätigte der Doktor grinsend. Dann machte er sich daran seiner Kollegin noch einmal alle Umstände die zu Duos Schwangerschaft geführt haben zu erklären. Eines musste er der blonden Frau lassen. Trotz ihrer anfänglichen – und nur zu verständlichen - Skepsis erfasste sie die Situation sehr schnell.

„Die armen Dinger," sagte sie am Ende und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Auge.

Auf den verwirten Blick den der Doktor ihr daraufhin zuwarf sagte sie: „Weiß Duo genau auf was er sich da eingelassen hat? Weiß es Heero?"

„Ich hab ihnen alles erklärt."

„Sicher, das bezweifle ich nicht. Aber können die beiden wirklich erfassen, was diese Schwangerschaft in Duo auslösen wird? Ich mein Schwangerschaftshormone sind schon für Frauen nicht besonders leicht zu handhaben. Aber ein Mann? Es wird ihn – und damit auch Heero – die Wände hoch treiben."

Der Doktor nickte. „Wahrscheinlich schon. Aber eine Alternative kommt für die zwei nicht in Frage. Es wird nicht einfach werden. Deshalb werde ich auch bis zur Geburt hier bleiben. Und deshalb hab ich Sie jetzt auch eingeweiht. Duo braucht Ärzte denen er vertrauen kann. Ich hoffe ich habe Sie damit nicht überfahren."

„Ach was," sagte Sally leichthin und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Das ist das aufregendste was mir in meinem Dienst je passiert ist. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn ich davon nichts erfahren hätte. So etwas wird sicher nie wieder geschehen."

„Da Seven die Transporter wieder richtig eingestellt hat – und verhindert hat dass dort wieder jemand etwas verändern kann – schon. Was das betrifft soll Duos Fall einzigartig bleiben."

„Oh, dass kann ich gut verstehen. Une würde ausflippen, wenn plötzlich die Hälfte der männlichen Belegschaft der Preventers in den Schwangerschaftsurlaub müsste. Ich kann die Stirnader die ihr dabei platzen würde schon direkt vor mir sehen," Sally amüsierte sich gewaltig.

Der Doktor grinste auch kurz. Die Vorstellung hatte schon was für sich. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte: „Das ist aber nicht das einzige was ich mit Ihnen besprechen möchte."

„Oh, was denn noch?"

Der Doktor betätigte einige Tasten an dem Computer und öffnete damit eine andere medizinische Datei. „Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen ein längeres – und ziemlich emotionales – Gespräch mit Quatre... und Trowa. Und dabei ist mir bewusst geworden, dass es eine spezielle Medizinische Technik gibt, die Ihrer Welt noch nicht bekannt ist."

„Oh?" Sally sah jetzt wirklich erstaunt drein.

„Um es kurz zu machen. Quatre und Trowa wünschen sich ein Kind. Das wissen Sie wahrscheinlich. Ihr Adoptionsantrag wurde aber leider abgelehnt."

„Wieso dass denn?" brauste Sally auf. „Die beiden können einem Kind doch alles bieten."

Der Doktor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich Politik. Keine Ahnung. Nun, ich weiß Ihre Kultur kennt künstliche Gebärmütter. Die Uterusreplikatoren in denen Quatre und seine Schwestern inkubiert wurden sind das beste Beispiel."

„Im Grunde erzählen Sie mir nichts neues," lächelte Sally.

„Das wohl nicht. Nur bisher braucht Ihre Technologie immer noch eine Eizelle und ein Spermium um ein Kind zu zeugen."

„Und?" Sallys Augenbrauen wanderten bis zum Himmel.

„Und in dieser Datei habe ich genau beschrieben, wie wir es schaffen aus dem genetischen Materials eines Spermiums eine Eizelle zu generieren."

Sally wurde aufgeregt. Ihr Atem ging schneller als sie sich nach vorne beugte und die Datei genau betrachtete. „Das heißt ja..."

„Genau, dass heißt mit dieser Technologie könnten zwei Männer ein Kind zeugen, dass tatsächlich ihr Kind ist. Ohne das sie eine Spendereizelle brauchen. Etwas ähnliches haben wir auch für zwei Eizellen. Mit diesen Verfahren und der bereits bekannten Uterusreplikatorentechnologie könnten in Ihrer Welt gleichgeschlechtliche Paare eigene Kinder bekommen."

„Das ist revolutionär," brach es aus Sally heraus.

„Ach eigentlich nicht. Mehr als die Hälfte davon ist Ihrer Medizin schon bekannt. Mehr als ein paar Jahre hätte es sicher nicht gebraucht bis auch der Rest erforscht worden wäre."

„Wieso zeigen Sie es mir denn jetzt?"

„Weil Quatre und Trowa meine Freunde sind und sich jetzt ein Kind wünschen. Und ich kann ihnen helfen."

„Widerspricht das nicht irgendwie ihrer ersten Direktive?"

„Vielleicht. Aber ich bin bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Das heißt, falls die Sternenflotte jemals heraus bekommt, dass ich diese Technologie weiter gegeben habe. Außerdem auf dieser Welt gibt es jetzt schon derart viel Technologie aus unserer Dimension. Was macht da dieses kleine Detail aus."

„Es ist unglaublich." Sally starrte immer noch voller Bewunderung auf die Datei. „Aber wieso zeigen Sie es ausgerechnet mir."

„Nun," der Doktor grinste. „Ich kann ja wohl kaum als der geniale Wissenschaftler auftreten, der das erfunden hat. Ich würde dies deshalb gerne Ihnen übergeben. Studieren Sie es genau. Bilden Sie es nach. Machen Sie Ihre ersten Versuche. Und sobald es daran geht wirklich damit ein Kind zu zeugen, wissen Sie ja genau, wer sich sofort für das Experiment zur Verfügung stellen wird. Und wer garantiert auch alle noch nötigen Forschungsgelder aufbringen wird." Der Doktor grinste dabei. „Ich habe halt nur eine Bedingung."

„Welche?"

„Niemand darf erfahren, dass Sie diese Technologie von mir bekommen haben."

Sally nickte. „OK. Ich werde mich sofort mit Quatre in Verbindung setzen. Diese Neuigkeit wird ihn umwerfen."

* * *

„Wufei, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen," Une sah ziemlich ärgerlich drein.

Doch Wufei ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Das Spiel ist aus Commander. Ich habe Sie gesehen. Sie können leugnen soviel Sie wollen."

Une fasste sich mit ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Nasenwurzel. „Wufei, hat Ihnen Duo etwas in den Tee getan? Sie sollten langsam mit diesen Anschuldigungen aufhören oder ich lass Sie wegen Insubordination in eine Zelle sperren."

„Commander, leugnen ist zwecklos. Sie sind die einzige Person die den Serverraum betreten hat und dort den Sabotagewurm einpflanzen konnte. Alle anderen Computertechniker waren nie alleine dort und deren Computeraktivitäten wurden geloggt. Nur Ihre nicht."

„Wufei, ich habe diesen Raum noch nie in meinem Leben betreten. Wieso sollte ich?"

„Die Kamera hat Sie aber erfasst."

„Das muss ein Scherz sein Wufei. Und jetzt lassen sie mich in Ruhe. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von diesen ungeheuerlichen Anschuldigungen."

Doch Wufei ließ sich nicht beirren. Er griff nach vorne und schloss einen Datenträger an Unes Computer an. „Gleich werden Sie sehen, dass Sie die Wahrheit nicht mehr leugnen können. Ich schätze Sie als Vorgesetzte, deshalb gebe ich Ihnen die Chance von selbst zurückzutreten und die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Aber wenn Sie danach immer noch darauf beharren es nicht gewesen zu sein, dann werde ich diese Daten an alle weiter geben." Mit einem Klick ließ er das Überwachungsband abspielen.

„Wufei, Sie sind so kurz davor degradiert zu werden..." schimpfte Une. Doch dann wurde ihr Blick doch von dem Computer Monitor angezogen. „Wufei um die Uhrzeit war ich hier in meinem Büro und habe die Berichte zum Borgwaffenfall studiert," erklärte sie und zeigte auf die auf dem Monitor eingeblendete Datumsanzeige.

„Haben Sie dafür Zeugen?" fragte Wufei. Er konnte echt nicht verstehen, dass Une sich so unkooperativ verhielt. Sie sollte doch wissen, dass ihr falsches Spiel enttarnt wurde. Auch wenn es ihm immer noch unklar war, wieso ausgerechnet Une diesen Sabotageakt durchgeführt hatte. Wenn sie die Preventers hätte schädigen wollen, sie hätte ganz andere Möglichkeiten gehabt. Sie war schließlich diejenige die sämtliche Entscheidungen fällte.

Dann war auf dem Monitor zu sehen wie Une den Serverraum betrat. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Wufei erkennen wie seinem Gegenüber der Kiefer herunter fiel. „Das ist gefaket!" behauptete die Frau aufgeregt. „Ich war nie in diesem Raum!"

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab alles doppelt und dreifach untersucht. Die Aufnahmen wurden nicht manipuliert. Das sind Sie. Und dies sind Sie, wie Sie den Wurm einspeisen."

Une starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm. Ihr Gesicht war starr und weiß. Aber sie wirkte irgendwie trotzdem nicht wie ein Verbrecher, der gerade überführt wurde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wufei, ich schwöre Ihnen bei allem was mir heilig ist, ich war nie in diesem Raum. Wenn das da auf dem Bildschirm tatsächlich ich bin, dann kann ich mich an nichts erinnern."

Wufei erstarrte. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Wahrscheinlich weil der befürchtete Verrat seiner Vorgesetzten seinen Blick getrübt hatte. „Das würde ja bedeuten..." Er brachte es noch nicht einmal über sich den Gedanken auszusprechen.

„Ja, das würde es bedeuten," bestätigte Une mit zitternder Stimme.

Wufei lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

* * *

Duo eilte den Flur entlang und zog Heero mit sich mit. Seven war ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen. Sie hatten das Shuttle im Hof des Hauptquartiers abgestellt.

Sie hatten erfahren, dass Ian immer noch auf dem Einsatz war. Deshalb waren sie auf die Idee gekommen, direkt zu Unes Büro zu gehen. Dort konnten sie ihren genauen Bericht abgeben und sicher erfahren, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war.

Ohne groß zu klopfen öffnete Duo das Tür zu Unes Büro und ging hinein. Er grinste breit und selbstzufrieden. Ein Bösewicht war identifiziert, einer tot und zu Hause wartete eine große Tafel Schokolade auf ihn. Was konnte den Tag noch besser machen?

Er begrüßte Wufei und Une, die beide in dem Büro waren und setzte sich ohne dazu aufgefordert zu werden auf einen der Besucherstühle. Erstaunt blickte er von Wufei zu Une, die beiden ziemlich merkwürdig dreinsahen. „Hey, was ist los? Sind die Borg wieder auf dem Vormarsch oder was?" fragte er deshalb flapsig.

„Duo," kam es ermahnend von Heero.

Aber darauf achtete Duo nicht wirklich, denn plötzlich wurde Une noch weißer im Gesicht und ihre Hand krallte sich um einen Kugelschreiber auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Wufei, ebenfalls unglaublich bleich im Gesicht schluckte nur trocken.

Duo blickte hektisch von einem zum anderen. „Das war ein Witz! Ein Witz! Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht!"

Keiner antwortete, bis Commander Une sich schließlich kurz räusperte und sagte, „Die Borgkönigin ist wieder da."


	36. Kapitel 35

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
Disc**laimer: **siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Trotz 37°C im Schatten, 28°C Wassertemperatur und 5-Sterne-  
Hotel haben wir uns in unserem Urlaub hingesetzt und ein Kapitel getippt. Wir  
erwarten dafür gelobt zu werden! 'g'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 35**

„Wie? Was? Wo?" stammelte Duo. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Unbewusst fing er an zu zittern. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an das erinnern was mit ihm geschehen war, während seiner Zeit im Kollektiv, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr er selber gewesen war, war der größte Alptraum den er sich vorstellen konnte.

Kurz nachdem seine Hände anfingen zu zittern, stand auch schon Heero dicht neben ihm und bot allein durch seine Nähe Sicherheit. Im Moment würde Duo noch nicht einmal groß protestieren, wenn Heero ihn in seiner typischen Mutterhennenart in die Arme nehmen und von hier fortbringen würde.

„Die Borgkönigin ist wieder da," wiederholte Wufei Unes Worte. „Wir haben Beweise, dass die Königin den Commander wieder in Besitz genommen hat."

„Also hab ich mich doch nicht verhört," murmelte Duo und verabschiedete sich von dieser Theorie.

Heero hatte sich inzwischen beschützend vor Duo geschoben, hatte sich damit zwischen ihm und Une gebracht. Duo konnte es zwar nicht genau sehen, aber er vermutete, dass Heero ihrer Chefin einen Deathglare zugeworfen hatte. Denn sie sagte mit leicht genervtem Unterton, „Natürlich nicht im Moment, Agent Yuy. Glauben Sie, dass Agent Chang sich hier in Ruhe mit mir unterhalten würde, wenn ich gerade die Königin wäre?"

„Hn," erwiderte Heero, aber er machte tatsächlich einen Schritt zur Seite und ermöglichte es Duo so wieder alle im Raum zu sehen.

„Ihr meint das wirklich ernst, oder? Une ist wieder von der Königin besessen?"

„Ja," erklärten Une und Wufei synchron.

„Fuck!" erwiderte Duo aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Wir sollten herausbekommen, wie das geschehen konnte," sagte Heero in seiner Missionsstimme. Duo gab ihm da ganz Recht. Das war wirklich etwas, dem sie auf dem Grund gehen mussten.

„Und wie lange das schon so geht," setzte Une noch hinzu. „Ich gebe zu, ich hatte in den letzten Wochen immer mal wieder unerklärliche Kopfschmerzen und fühlte mich etwas durcheinander, aber ich habe es auf den Stress wegen des Borgwaffenfalls geschoben. Vielleicht war ich schon die gesamte Zeit unter der Kontrolle."

„Und wir sollten noch etwas hinterfragen," setzte Wufei hinzu. „Wenn Une jetzt wieder die Königin ist, wie hängt das mit dem Borgwaffenfall zusammen? Ich habe Beweise, dass Une – bzw. die Königin – zumindest hinter einem der Sabotageakte steckt. Ich denke wir können davon ausgehen, dass sie auch für die anderen verantwortlich ist. Aber wir hatten immer vermutet, dass diese Anschläge uns bei der Lösung des Falles behindern sollten. Arbeiten beide Seiten zusammen?"

Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Ich denke nicht. OK, J ist vollkommen durchgedreht und hat nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Und dass er der Hintermann bei diesem Waffenfall ist, wird mir noch ziemlich viele schlaflose Nächte verursachen. Aber er ist nicht durchgeknallt genug um mit den Borg gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Mit den Waffen will er sich ja selbst an die Macht bringen. Davon hätte er aber gar nichts, wenn er nur die Lieblingsdrohne der Königin wird."

„Zwei von einander unabhängige Ereignisse?" fragte Une. „Interessant."

„Wir sollten diese Fälle so schnell wie möglich aufklären," sagte Heero mit sehr bestimmtem Ton. „Und wir sollten auch so schnell wie möglich alle Untersuchungen anstellen."

„Da gebe ich Heero Recht," erklärte Seven, die bisher sehr still gewesen war. „Wenn die Königin Une wieder in ihre Gewalt bringen konnte, dann muss sie irgendeinen Weg gefunden haben doch die Barriere zwischen dem Subraum und hier zu durchbrechen. Wir müssen alles genau untersuchen. Commander, wenn Sie es gestatten, dann sollte der Doktor Sie auf Herz und Nieren prüfen. Währendessen werde ich erneut zur Subraumspalte fliegen und die Versiegelung überprüfen."

„Oh toll, kaum sind wir hier, schon geht's wieder los. Hoffentlich gibt's Überstundenzuschlag," bemerkte Duo. Warum musste so etwas immer dann passieren, wenn er eigentlich Feierabend hatte und Heero ihm eine Tafel Schokolade versprochen hatte? Die Welt war ja so ungerecht.

„Baka, du wirst nicht mit Seven mit fliegen," erklärte Heero bestimmt.

Duo seufzte. Das sein Partner es auch immer schaffte es mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt zu übertreiben. Von „nett" zu „lass mich bloß in Ruhe" schaffte es Heero innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

Aber Duo würde sich nicht in Watte packen lassen. Sie hatten darüber geredet. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Duo sich bis zum Ende des Borgwaffenfalles nicht würde schonen müssen. Darum griff Duo Heeros Schulter und drückte sie etwas fester. „Ich werde mit Seven mitfliegen und die Subraumspalte untersuchen."

Heero wollte aber nicht so schnell nachgeben. „Dafür besteht gar keine Veranlassung. Es ist zu gefährlich und Seven kann die Untersuchung auch hervorragend ohne deine Hilfe durchführen."

„Es ist nicht gefährlicher, als wenn ich hier auf die Assimilation warte. Außerdem kann ich Seven sehr wohl helfen. Ich kann die Borg spüren. Ich werde es sofort bemerken wenn die einen Weg da durch gefunden haben."

„Das gefällt mir gar nicht," grummelte Heero.

Duo gab ihm einen Blick, der mehr als deutlich machte, dass er das zwar wusste, es aber nichts an seiner Entscheidung ändern würde. Erstaunlicherweise begehrte Heero nicht noch weiter auf. Wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, dass er diese spezielle Auseinendersetzung niemals gewinnen würde.

--

Danach war eigentlich alles recht schnell gegangen. Seven hatte den Doktor ins Büro gerufen und dieser war zusammen mit Sally Po gekommen um Commander Une aufs Gründlichste zu untersuchen.

Doch Seven, Heero und Duo waren nicht geblieben um das Ergebnis der Untersuchung abzuwarten. Stattdessen waren sie sofort wieder in das Shuttle gestiegen und hatten sich auf dem Weg gemacht, während Wufei im Hauptquartier die Stellung hielt. Er wollte auf die Rückkehr seines Partners warten und auch noch einmal durch sämtliche Unterlagen der Anschläge durchgehen. Und so versuchen herauszufinden, ob Une wirklich jedes Mal dafür verantwortlich war.

Duo saß im Copiloten Sitz und langweilte sich. Sie würden noch knapp eine Stunde brauchen, bis sie die Koordinaten der Subraumspalte erreicht hatten. Seven war im hinteren Teil des Shuttles verschwunden um dort die technischen Geräte noch einmal genau zu kalibrieren. Diesmal musste die Untersuchung von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Es konnte schließlich nicht angehen, dass sie wieder nichts fanden. Schließlich war es der Königin irgendwie gelungen wieder Gewalt über Une zu erlangen. Es musste einfach irgendeinen Weg aus der Spalte geben.

Heero hatte sich Seven angeschlossen. Zwar grummelte er immer über die Sternenflottentechnik – besonders die Transporter – aber er war auch absolut fasziniert davon. Und würde sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen.

Duo hatte ihn ziehen lassen – ihn selbst reizten die Scanner nicht so besonders. Aber wenn Seven mal – bildlich gesprochen – die Motorhaube des Shuttles hochheben würde, dann wäre er der erste der über ihre Schulter schauen würde. Duo grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Die Abwesenheit der beiden anderen erklärte natürlich, warum Duo ein wenig langweilig zu mute war. Er hatte sich ein paar Minuten damit beschäftigen können, sich auszumalen, was er J alles antun würde, sobald sie ihn gefasst hätten. Dann waren seine Gedanken ungewollt zu dem Baby gesprungen. Beschützend hatte er seine Hand über seinen Bauch gehalten.

Natürlich konnte er gut verstehen, dass Heero ihn am liebsten in Watte packen würde. Und er wollte am liebsten im Moment auch nichts riskieren. Aber die Borg waren eine unheimliche Bedrohung. Wenn sie sie nicht jetzt aufhielten, dann könnten sie die gesamte Menschheit vernichten. Inklusive ihrer Kleinen. Deshalb konnte er sich bei diesem Fall nicht zurück nehmen. Die Borg mussten vernichtet und J dingfest gemacht werden. Danach könnten er und Heero dann überlegen wie sie es ruhiger angehen konnten. Er wusste zwar noch nicht genau, was sie denn tun könnten, sobald sie keine Feldagenten mehr wären, aber irgendwie würde sich schon was finden lassen. Zur Not würde ihnen Q sicher einen Job besorgen. Nicht das sie es wirklich bräuchten. Sie beide hatten sich während des Krieges genug Geld von OZ erschlichen um damit bis zu ihrem Lebensende bequem auszukommen. Eine Tatsache die außer ihnen niemand kannte. Aber sie würden sich sicher zu Tode langweilen ohne Job. Auch mit einem Kind.

Dieser Gedanke führte dazu, dass Duo sich wieder bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sich in diesem Augenblick langweilte. Er überlegte, ob er sich nicht doch zu den anderen gesellen sollte, als eine Anzeige anfing zu blinken. Scheinbar rief jemand ihr Shuttle.

„Computer, Gespräch auf Monitor zeigen," befahl Duo. Innerhalb weniger Hunderstelsekunden verschwand das Bild des Weltalls und stattdessen konnte Duo das Gesicht von Ian McNab sehen. Sein Freund sah ziemlich fertig aus. Ärgerlich und gleichzeitig vollkommen ausgelaugt. Was aber kein Wunder war. Schließlich wurde nicht jeden Tag eine gute Freundin als Geisel von einem Verräter genommen. „Hey Ian. Habt ihr den Einsatz beendet? Wie geht es denn dir und Doro?" Wenn dieser Baxter Doro etwas angetan hätte, dann wäre Duo zum Berserker geworden. Wahrscheinlich konnte der Typ wirklich von Glück reden, dass er von J gekillt worden war.

„Ihr geht's gut," erklärte Ian kurz angebunden.

Duo zog erstaunt seine Augenbraue hoch, aber er wollte jetzt auch nicht tiefer graben. Schließlich hatte Ian ihn sicher nicht für ein reines Plauderstündchen kontaktiert. „OK. Was gibt's?" fragte er deshalb.

„Der Doktor bat mich euch zu kontaktieren und die vorläufigen Untersuchungsergebnisse mitzuteilen. Also es sieht wohl so aus, dass Une tatsächlich wieder in der Gewalt der Borgkönigin ist. Wir haben die Daten verglichen. An jedem Zeitpunkt wo die Preventer Opfer eines Sabotageaktes wurden, war Une unpässlich. Sie hat sich nichts dabei gedacht. Nicht nach so vielen Jahren. Aber es sieht wohl so aus, dass sie seit einigen Monaten immer schlechter schlief, und immer wieder kleine Blackouts hatte. Da die Medikamente der Sternenflotte damals für eine Heilung ihres kleinen Problems gesorgt hatten, hatte sie diese Blackouts jetzt für Auswirkungen des Stress und des Schlafmangels gehalten."

„Autsch," sagte Duo voller Sympathie. Ihm war klar, wieso Une niemanden ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte. Solche Unpässlichkeiten könnten ihre Stellung als Chefin der Preventer gefährden.

„Aber Une hat sich zum Glück die Zeitpunkte dieser Blackouts notiert – zumindest die größeren. Und wir haben sie verglichen. Stimmen eins zu eins mit den Sabotageakten überein. Ich schick euch mal die Daten."

„OK," erklärte Duo. Eine Sekunde später zeigte der Monitor an, dass eine neue Datei empfangen wurde. „Was ist denn jetzt mit Une?" fragte er besorgt. „Müssen wir uns jetzt vor ihr in Acht nehmen? Wird sie wieder als Handlanger der Borg zuschlagen?"

Ian schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Der Doktor sagt, dass dies nicht zu befürchten ist. Er hat wohl ihre Medikation erhöht. Und er hat irgendein Tracingdevice – frag mich bloß nicht nach Einzelheiten, ich bin bei dem ganzen Technobabbel fast eingeschlafen – in ihr implantiert. Sollte sie doch noch einmal unter der Kontrolle der Borg fallen, dann werden wir es sofort wissen."

„Das ist doch beruhigend."

„Finde ich auch. OK, ihr habt die Daten. Ich muss noch meinen Bericht über die Geiselnahme beenden. Ian out."

Duo starrte mehr als verwundert auf den dunklen Monitor. Ian hatte sich wirklich sonderbar benommen. So einsilbrig. Aber darum würde er sich erst später kümmern können.

Knapp zwei Stunden später lehnte sich Seven in ihrem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Schläfen, so als wenn sie Kopfschmerzen hätte. „Eines ist sicher, die Versiegelung der Subraumspalte ist noch intakt."

„Aber wie kann das angehen Seven?" fragte Heero. „Wir haben schließlich die Daten genau geprüft, bei jeder Gelegenheit, wo Une diese Sabotage Akte durchgeführt hat, gab es diese Borgsignale. Damit wurde der Commander garantiert gesteuert. Und die müssen ja schließlich von irgendwoher gekommen sein."

„Da stimme ich dir zu Heero. Ich hab auch nie behauptet, dass diese Signale nicht von hier kommen. Aber die Versiegelung ist noch intakt."

„Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr," gestand Duo.

„Ich befürchte, die Borgkönigin hat einen Weg gefunden, wie sie durch kleinste – ich nenn es mal Löcher – in der Versiegelung hindurch ihre Befehle geben kann."

„Aber Sie sagten die Versiegelung wäre intakt. Wie kann das sein, wenn es da jetzt Löcher gibt?" Heero sah wirklich erstaunt drein.

Seven schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese kleinen Löcher hat es schon immer gegeben. Sie sind so klein, dass wir sie bei normalen Scans noch nicht einmal bemerkt haben. Und sie sind normalerweise auch keine Bedrohung. Die Borg selbst können dort nicht hindurch. Wenn die Verbindung mit Une nicht bestehen würde, dann würden diese Löcher den Borg überhaupt gar nichts nützen. So allerdings hatten sie eine Marionette auf der Erde."

„Aber wenn diese Löcher schon immer bestanden haben, wieso macht sich die Borgkönigin diese erst jetzt zu Nutze?" fragte Heero.

„Genau, und was hat das alles mit den Borgwaffen zu tun?" ereiferte sich Duo.

Seven seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein dummer Zufall, dass die Königin ausgerechnet jetzt diesen Weg gefunden hat. Und wieso sie so lang gebraucht hat? Nun denkt daran, die Borg sind da drin gefangen. Im Subraum wird sämtliche Energie absorbiert. Ich wundere mich eher darüber, dass die Königin überhaupt noch agieren kann. Bei den Rahmenbedingungen ist es kein Wunder, dass so lange gebraucht hat um überhaupt einen Weg zu finden."

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Seven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich werde die Ergebnisse mit dem Doktor besprechen müssen. Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Barriere zu verstärken. Oder wir müssen endgültig dafür sorgen, dass Une nicht mehr als deren Spielball genutzt werden kann."


	37. Kapitel 36

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Hah, diesmal gabs das nächste Kapitel schnell, oder? Seid ihr schon gar nicht mehr gewöhnt, haben wir Recht? 'kicher' Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 36**

„Und wie sieht's aus Doktor? Wird die Borgkönigin mich auch weiterhin als ihre Schachfigur missbrauchen können?" fragte Une besorgt. Sie sah entgegen ihrem normalen Erscheinungsbild besorgt und auch verängstigt aus und wirkte fast klein wie sie auf der Liege in der Krankenstation lag. Außerdem hatte die Operation auch ein paar Spuren an ihr hinterlassen. Bei so einem großen Eingriff konnte selbst die Sternenflottentechnologie nicht alle Nebenwirkungen vollkommen ausmerzen.

Der Doktor konnte Une ihre Besorgnis nicht verdenken. Zwar hatte sich die Lösung ihres Problems in der Theorie sehr gut angehört, aber jeder normale Mensch würde ein wenig Angst bei dem Gedanken an einer Gehirnoperation haben. Selbst jemand so kühles wie Une. Und selbst bei einem so guten Arzt wie ihm. „Es ist alles so verlaufen, wie wir es vorhergesehen haben."

Une tastete sich vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand an die rechte Kopfseite, dort wo der Doktor den Schädel geöffnet hatte um den Chip einzupflanzen. „Das ist schön zu hören, Doktor. Aber wird dieser kleine Chip jetzt auch wirklich halten was er verspricht?"

Sie hatten die ganzen Einzelheiten schon ein paar mal durchgesprochen, aber Commander Une wollte es wohl gerne noch einmal bestätigt bekommen. Der Doktor tat ihr den Gefallen. „Dafür kann ich garantieren. Seven und ich haben den Chip in den letzten Tagen ausführlich getestet. Sollte die Königin erneut ihre Borgsignale durch die winzigen Löcher aus der Subraumspalte senden, dann wird der Chip diese Signale automatisch abblocken. Sie werden vielleicht trotzdem Kopfschmerzen bekommen, aber Sie werden auf keinen Fall wieder unter die Kontrolle der Königin geraten."

Une ruckelte sich ein wenig auf der Liege zurecht. Dann blickte sie wieder zum Doktor. „Und wie lange wird das halten?"

„Dieser Chip besteht aus neuester Sternenflotten Nanotechnologie. Seven hat hochgerechnet, dass er für mehr als 100 Jahre betriebsbereit sein wird. Das sollte für Sie ausreichen, Commander."

„Ha," gab Une mit leicht gequältem Lächeln zurück. „Was wissen Sie schon, wie lange ich vorhab zu leben." Dann hielt sie wieder für ein paar Sekunden inne, bevor sie weitersprach: „Ich will ja nicht undankbar erschein, Doktor. Ich weiß dass Sie die erste Direktive garantiert schon wieder sehr lasch ausgelegt haben, um diese Lösung überhaupt zu ermöglichen. Aber ich möchte meinen Job als Chef der Preventer sehr gerne behalten. Und das kann ich mir selbst nur erlauben, wenn klar ist, dass ich mit meiner – nennen wir es mal Behinderung – nie wieder Gefahr laufe den Borg zu helfen. Und deshalb noch mal meine Frage, sind Sie sicher, dass dies ausreicht? Was ist, wenn es der Königin über die Jahre gelingen würde stärkere Signale zu senden?"

Der Doktor zog sich jetzt doch einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben seine Patientin. Dadurch war er ihr viel näher und konnte ihr direkt in die Augen blicken. „Commander Une, Sie müssen sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Der Chip misst jedes Mal wie stark die Borgsignale sind. Und er passt die Stärke der Abwehr jedes Mal an. Es ist narrensicher."

„Aber was…"

Doch diesmal ließ er sie erst gar nicht ausreden, da er ihren Einwand schon vorausahnte. „Sollten diese Signale irgendwann einmal eine gewisse, von Seven vorprogrammierte, Stärke übersteigen, dann wird der Chip die Überwachungsanlagen der Sternenflotte anfunken. Und die werden diese Nachricht in unsere Dimension weiterleiten. Dann wird sofort Hilfe kommen. Wir haben wirklich an alles gedacht."

„Das heißt, ich kann tatsächlich weiter die Chefin der Preventer bleiben?"

Der Doktor nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. „Aber natürlich. Und damit werden sie besonders Wufei froh machen."

Une zog erstaunt ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Wufei?"

Der Doktor nickte. „Ja, er hat sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder über die Ungerechtigkeit beklagt, dass Zechs als ihr Stellvertreter viel zu viel zu tun hat und überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hause kommt."

Die Augenbraue wanderte noch höher. „Ich dachte Agent Chang-Marquise wäre selbst sehr in die Ermittlungen eingespannt? Er wird doch sicher fast rund um die Uhr arbeiten, wie kann ihm da auffallen wie lang Zechs im Büro ist?"

Der Doktor stand auf, tätschelte ihr noch einmal die Hand und sagte, „Da sehen Sie mal, wieviel Zechs tatsächlich arbeitet um Sie zu ersetzen. Also ruhen Sie sich aus. Damit Sie ab morgen die Zügel wieder in die Hand nehmen können."

Une seufzte. „Ich nehme mal an, es wäre zuviel verlangt, darauf zu hoffen morgen den Aufenthaltsort von J als Willkommensgeschenk präsentiert zu bekommen?"

„Die Jungs und Seven tun was sie können," erwiderte der Doktor lakonisch. Dann verließ er langsam die kleine Krankenstation des Shuttles.

* * *

‚Es ist zum aus der Haut fahren,' dachte Duo und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände ab. Er musste einfach eine kurze Pause machen, gerade hatte er schon die Buchstaben auf dem Monitor tanzen sehen.

Eigentlich wäre eine längere Pause angesagt. Schließlich arbeiteten sie seit fünf Tagen Doppelschichten. Seit sie das mit Une und den Löchern in der Barriere zum Subraum herausgefunden hatten.

Seit diesem Tag versuchten sie mit allen Mitteln den Aufenthaltsort von J zu finden. Irgendwie hatte Duo bei dem Borgwaffenfall immer angenommen, dass sie diesen schon so gut wie gelöst hätten, sobald sie nur wüssten wer dahinter steckte. Aber damit hatte er anscheinend ziemlich daneben gelegen. Zu wissen wer der Böse war half ihnen nämlich gar nicht.

J war seit Jahren 'tot' und er hatte in all dieser Zeit seine Spuren mehr als gründlich verwischt. Sie hatten nicht das allerkleinste Anzeichen auf seinen Aufenthaltsort. J hätte genauso gut wirklich tot sein können. Oder, wie man es in der Zeit vor den Kolonien so schön genannt hatte: er hätte auch genauso gut vom Erdboden verschwunden sein können.

Duo seufzte wieder. Eigentlich wollte er sich doch gerade ein paar Minuten Pause gönnen, wieso dachte er dann immer noch an diesen Wahnsinnigen? Er sollte sich lieber mal in Ruhe ausmalen, was er alles anstellen würde, sobald dieser Fall endlich erledigt war. Hmmm, automatisch geriet Duo ins Grübeln. Es gab soviel was in den letzten Tagen und Wochen hinten gestanden hatte. Ein langes Wochenende wäre nicht schlecht. Wo er einfach mal würde entspannen können und nichts tun. Oder er könnte… genau er könnte…

Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien das Bild ihres Badezimmers, doch diesmal standen dutzende Kerzen überall im Raum verteilt. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik und er und Heero lagen gemeinsam in der wunderbar warmen Badewanne.

Unbewusst leckte sich Duo die Lippen. Oh ja, er und Heero würden definitiv in einem Schaumbad entspannen. Sie könnten vielleicht ein paar Gläser Champagner trinken. Oder besser gesagt, ein Glas Sekt und ein Glas Limonade. Und Duo könnte mit dem Rücken an Heero gelehnt in der Wanne sitzen. Das wäre perfekt damit Heero ihm sanft die Haare waschen könnte. Allein bei dem Gedanken wie Heeros Hände seine Kopfhaut massieren würde wurde Duo schon ganz schummrig. Durch den ganzen Stress der letzten Tage hatten sie kaum noch Zeit für irgendwelche Zärtlichkeiten gehabt. Allein dafür würde Duo sich bei J bedanken.

Plötzlich wurde ein Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit vor Duo abgestellt. „Das ist für dich," erklärte Heero.

Duo blinzelte zu seinem stehenden Partner und lächelte schräg. „Hm, Kaffee genau das, was ich jetzt brauch."

Doch Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Baka, Kaffee ist ungesund. Ich hab dir stattdessen einen Becher heißen Kakao gebracht."

„Willst du mich einschläfern?" fragte Duo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nun, es wäre vielleicht wirklich nicht das schlechteste, wenn du nach Hause gehen und dich etwas ausruhen würdest," aber Heero schien nur zu genau zu wissen, was Duo auf diesen Vorschlag antworten würde, deshalb sprach er hastig weiter. „Aber ich weiß dass du dafür viel zu unvernünftig bist. Trotzdem kriegst du keinen Kaffee mehr."

Duo grummelte leise vor sich hin. Er wunderte sich wirklich, wo Heero bei dem ganzen Stress den sie gerade hatten immer noch die Zeit nahm sich über die Schwangerschaft ausführlich zu informieren. Die Liste der Dinge die er jetzt nicht mehr tun durfte weil sie nicht gut für das Baby waren, wurde immer länger. Und Heero hatte da ein verdammt wachsames Auge drauf. Zum Glück hatte Duo schon beim ersten Versuch eine Studie gefunden, die belegte dass Babys glücklicher waren, wenn ihre Mütter während der Schwangerschaft Schokolade aßen. Ohne das wäre Duos Vorrat wahrscheinlich als erstes aus dem Haus geworfen worden. Wozu die Wissenschaft nicht manchmal gut war. Aber das mit dem Kaffee war hart. Duo seufzte wieder. „Wie lange machen wir heute noch?" fragte er und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will noch ein paar Hinweise überprüfen. Vielleicht drei Stunden. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Was muss, das muss," erklärte Duo und begann wieder auf seinen Monitor zu starren während er langsam das heiße Getränk schlürfte. Seit sie wussten dass J hinter der ganzen Sache steckte, suchten sie nach irgendeinem Hinweis darauf, wo dieser sich wohl aufhalten konnte. Das war absolute Wühlarbeit. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich auf etwas anderes konzentriert. Heero versuchte die geheimen Konten von J zu lokalisieren während Wufei und Ian nach Käufern von bestimmten Metallen und Mineralien suchten. Die Metalle wurden in den Waffen benutzt und beim Scan, den Seven von Baxters Wohnung gemacht hatte, waren ihr verstärkt Transporterstrahlechos aufgefallen, wahrscheinlich weil Baxter sehr oft vom dem Ort aus transportiert worden war. Und anders als beim Sternenflotten Transporter enthielten diese Echos geringe Mengen eines relativ seltenen Minerals.

Duo hatte sich entschlossen nach verdächtigen Käufen von Grundstücken und Gebäuden zu suchen. Aus den letzten sieben Jahren. Irgendwoher musste J ja seinen neuen Stützpunkt haben. Natürlich war es eine Arbeit, die kaum zu bewerkstelligen war und ohne die Unterstützung von einem Heer von Preventers die schon etliches vorsortierten wäre es sowieso aussichtslos gewesen.

Sie waren wirklich verzweifelt, oder sie würden nicht versuchen einen so gefährlichen Verbrecher durch eine derartige Puzzelarbeit zu finden. Aber es war das einzige was ihnen jetzt noch blieb.

Obwohl, Seven hatte gestern was davon gemurmelt, dass sie versuchen wollte die Scanner des Shuttles so zu verstärken und zu verfeinern, dass sie damit den ganzen Planeten und die Kolonien nach den Mineralien absuchen könnte. Duo drückte ihr alle Daumen, denn das hörte sich immer noch wahrscheinlicher an, als alles andere. Trotzdem durften sie einfach nichts unversucht lassen.

Zwei Stunden später war Duo soweit, dass er am liebsten geschrieen hätte. Er hatte sich jetzt durch so viele Daten gewühlt, dass die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen tatsächlich angefangen hatten zu tanzen und damit auch nicht aufhörten, nachdem er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ein wirklich untrügliches Zeichen, dass er jetzt besser Schluss machen sollte. Vielleicht könnte er ja Heero auch von seinem Notebook hervorlocken und zum Feierabend überreden. Irgendwie würde das schon klappen, und wenn er ihn mit großen Augen und bibbernder Unterlippe würde anschauen müssen und verkünden dass ihm vor Hunger fast schwindelig wurde. Darauf sprang Heero garantiert an. Er würde ihn nach Hause bringen und mit einem netten Essen verwöhnen. OK, wahrscheinlich würde das Essen von einem Lieferdienst gebracht werden, aber das war Duo jetzt absolut egal.

Er wollte sich gerade zu Heero umdrehen und seinen Plan ausprobieren, als Wufei in das Büro stürmte. „Duo! Heero! Wir haben ein Problem!"

Duo hatte das Gefühl das ihm sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht entwich. Ein Problem, das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. „Was ist denn los?" fragte er erstaunt.

Doch Wufei winkte ab. „Keine Zeit zum erklären. Wir treffen uns jetzt alle bei Une." Dann klopfte er sich auf seinen Kommunikator und sagte, „Drei Personen zum beamen."

Duo wollte noch protestieren, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick waberte die Luft vor ihm. Und einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später befand er sich im Sternenflottenshuttle. Er wunderte sich immer noch, wieso sie nicht einfach in ein normalen Meetingraum hatten gehen können und Une nur per Videokonferenz dazuschalten, aber er kam nicht dazu diese Frage auch laut auszusprechen. Denn Wufei eilte in den hinteren Teil des Shuttles wo sich die Krankenstation und damit auch Une befand. Duo zuckte deshalb nur kurz mit den Schultern und folgte Wufei zusammen mit Heero.

Als sie in dem Raum ankamen, kam ihm für eine Sekunde der Gedanke von Ölsardinen in den Sinn. Der eher kleine Raum wirkte vollkommen überfüllt. Une lag auf einer Liege und um sie herum standen der Doktor, Seven, Zechs, Dorothy, Ian und Wufei. Und natürlich auch noch er und Heero.

Während Duo sich so die Anwesenden betrachtete, die alle mehr oder weniger aufgeregt drein sahen, bemerkte er dass sich Dorothy und Ian betont aus dem Weg gingen. Irgendwas stimmte zwischen den beiden nicht, sie verhielten sich schon so seit der Entführung. Duo hatte auch die wildesten Gerüchte von Preventerkollegen gehört, scheinbar hatten sich Doro und Ian nach dem Ende der Entführung vollkommen zerstritten, aber keiner von ihnen hatte den Mund aufgemacht und mal erzählt was vor ein paar Tagen genau passiert war. Ok, wenn Duo mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, dann hätte er einen von ihnen sicher inzwischen zum reden gebracht. Also noch eine Sache, die leider noch warten musste bis J endlich hinter Gitter war.

„Also Zechs, was soll die ganze Aufregung?" fragte Heero ruhig.

Zechs sah kurz in die Runde, dann straffte er seinen Rücken und sagte, „Wir haben eine Nachricht von J erhalten."

„Was?" platzte es aus Duo heraus. Ihm war, als würde sein Unterkiefer vor Überraschung auf den Fußboden fallen. Aber den anderen erging es scheinbar ähnlich, denn der ganze Raum quoll über mit aufgeregten Stimmen.

Zechs hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bevor ihr mich mit Fragen bombardiert, ist es wohl besser, wenn ich euch einfach die Nachricht zeige. Computer, File J47x bitte abspielen."

Sofort herrschte gespannte Stille im Raum, ein paar Augenblicke später erschien auf dem wandgroßen Monitor das Antlitz von J, der hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch saß und in die Kamera starrte. „Da ihr ja inzwischen herausgefunden habt, wer hinter all dem steckt, kann ich mich ja offen zeigen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass mein Geheimnis noch ein paar Wochen länger unentdeckt bliebe, aber mir war klar dass ihr früher oder später den entscheidenden Hinweis von meinem alten Kollegen G erhalten würdet. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn doch schon vor ein paar Jahren eliminieren sollen."

Duo grollte. Wenn er J nicht schon vorher gehasst hätte, seine Art wie er jetzt über einen möglichen Mord an einen früheren Freund sprach hätte schon dafür gesorgt, dass Duo J für den Finsterling gehalten hätte der er auch war.

Natürlich redete J ohne Unterbrechung weiter. „Ihr habt also herausgefunden dass ich derjenige bin, der Waffen mit der Borgtechnologie verbessert hat. Euch dürfte durch eure monatelangen Untersuchungen auch klar sein, dass ich über eine große Menge dieser Waffen verfüge. Und dass es mir auch schon gelungen ist ein eigenes Kollektiv zu erstellen. Ich möchte ja nicht prahlen, aber es dürfte jedem bewusst sein, dass weder die Preventers, noch alle anderen Streitkräfte – seien es die Polizisten oder die kümmerlichen Reste der Erdarmeen – in der Lage sind gegen mich und meine Waffen anzukommen. Sie sind mir hoffnungslos unterlegen."

Duo knurrte, genau wie Heero der hinter ihm stand, aber sie wussten dass J mit seiner Aussage recht hatte. Da half es auch nichts, dass Wufei „Ungerechtigkeit!" murmelte.

J faltete auf dem Bildschirm seine Hände zusammen und sagte schlicht, „Da ein Kampf gegen mich nur in eurer Vernichtung enden würde mache ich euch hier einen vernünftigen Vorschlag. Die Preventerorganisation wird sich selbst auflösen, alle Waffen und Sternenflottentechnologien an mich abgeben, Relena Peacecraft wird von allen Ämtern zurücktreten und ich selbst werde zum Präsidenten der Erdallianz ernannt. Sollten meine Forderungen nicht bis Ende der Woche erfüllt werden, werde ich eine Stadt auf der Erde pulverisieren. Und jede Stunde eine weitere bis mir endlich die Macht übertragen wird. Ihr habt vier Tage Zeit." Der Monitor wurde schwarz.

„Uff," war alles was Duo sagen konnte.

Dann brach praktisch ein Chaos in dem Raum aus, jeder wollte als erstes sprechen. Und so redeten sie alle durcheinander und machten ihrem Unmut Luft.

„Dieser unehrenhafte Bastard! Wie kann er es wagen die unschuldige Bevölkerung zu bedrohen nur um an die Macht zu kommen! Ungerechtigkeit!" erklärte Wufei noch einmal.

Zechs seufzte. „Ich fürchte, uns muss in den nächsten Tagen ein Wunder in den Schoß fallen. Oder es wird ein Blutbad geben."

Une war gerade dabei von ihrer Liege aufzustehen. Zwar schien der Doktor dagegen etwas sagen zu wollen, doch sie schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Wenn wir alle uns so einer Bedrohung entgegen sehen, dann kann ich hier nicht ruhig liegen bleiben. Dieser Mann greift meine Organisation an. Er bedroht den Frieden den ich und meine Leute seit gut zehn Jahren bewahren. Er wird mich schon noch kennen lernen. Haben wir irgendwelche Fortschritte beim Lokalisieren von J gemacht?" fragte sie in die Runde.

Alle Anwesenden schüttelten betrügt die Köpfe. „Leider noch nicht," fasste Ian zusammen.

„Verdammt!" erklärte Une.

„Ich steh kurz vor dem Durchbruch mit der Modifikation des Scanners. Ich werde wohl bis morgen Mittag fertig sein. Allerdings würde ich bei dem feinen Suchmuster mehrere Wochen benötigen um die ganze Erde, alle Satelliten und Kolonien zu untersuchen. Angesichts unseres beschränkten Zeitfensters wäre es gut, wenn ihr mir sagen könntet wo ich zuerst suchen soll."

Alle seufzten, weil ihnen klar wurde, dass sie weiter in den Daten wühlen mussten. Irgendwo musste es doch einen kleinen Hinweis geben der ihnen helfen konnte. J konnte sich doch nicht so gut versteckt haben.

Duo lehnte sich an Heero. „Zumindest ein Gutes hat die Sache."

„Gutes?" fragte Heero erstaunt zurück.

Duo nickte. „Ja. Ich hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, was J eigentlich mit den Borgwaffen und so weiter anstellen wollte. Jetzt ist es klar. Er will sich die Herrschaft über die Menschen erpressen. Ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass er verrückt ist, aber jetzt haben wir einen Beweis."

Une nickte. „Ich gebe Duo in einer Sache Recht. Es ist gut, dass wir jetzt wissen worum gespielt wird. Wir tappen nicht mehr im dunkeln und können uns vielleicht auf das Kommende vorbereiten. Denn eines dürfte mal sicher sein, diesen Mann werden wir nicht als Präsidenten einsetzen!"

„Relena hat zwar auch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank, aber sie lehnt zumindest Gewalt ab," stimmte auch Duo zu.

„Ich schlage vor, das jeder von uns wieder an seine Arbeit geht. Wir haben einen größenwahnsinnigen Psychopathen zu finden," sagte Une und niemand widersprach ihr. Die Preventer standen vor der schwierigsten Aufgabe seit ihrer Gründung. Aber sie würden es schaffen. Sie mussten einfach.


	38. Kapitel 37

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Schon gut, schon gut, wir stellen uns ja schon in die Ecke und schämen uns! Es hat wieder ewiglich lang gedauert, aber immerhin sind wir uns jetzt ziemlich sicher daß wir in 2-3 Kapitel fertig sind! Und wir haben uns außerdem fest vorgenommen bis Weihnachten fertig zu sein!

Als Ergebnis des Contests (genaueres auf unserer Homepage) gibt es demnächst eine Story von Taisama die zwischen RIF und LYSAS spielt und die demnächst auf unserer Homepage zu lesen sein wird.

* * *

**Kapitel 37**

„Doro?"

Dorothy wandte sich um und blickte den Gang entlang zurück, durch den sie gerade gegangen war. Nach dem doch sehr aufgeregt verlaufenen Meeting im Shuttle von Seven und dem Doc hatte Seven sie der Einfachheit halber alle wieder zurück ins Gebäude der Preventers gebeamt. Die anderen waren sofort auseinander gestürmt um sich an seine jeweiligen Aufgaben zu machen. Dorothy war nichts anderes zu tun übrig geblieben, als ihrem Chauffeur bescheid zu geben damit dieser sie unten abholte. So gerne sie auch etwas gegen die Bedrohung durch J getan hätte, das hier war das Terrain der Preventer. Sie würde da nur stören.

„Ja, Duo?" fragte Dorothy während sie dem langhaarigen Agenten entgegensah. Offenbar waren doch nicht alle sofort zu ihren Büros gestürmt.

Duo holte langsam zu ihr auf. „Hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Sicher." Dorothy zuckte mit den Schultern. Es würde noch ein paar Minuten dauern bevor der Wagen hier war. Die konnte sie genauso gut auch mit Duo verbringen.

„Gut," Duo nickte zufrieden, packte Dorothy einfach am Oberarm und schob sie kurzerhand in eines der Büros am Gang. Glücklicherweise war besagtes Büro gerade leer, denn Dorothy hatte den Eindruck dass Duo sonst einfach den jeweiligen Agenten aus dessen eigenem Büro geworfen hätte. Der Langhaarige wirkte sehr entschlossen. Amüsiert schmunzelnd ließ sie Duo deshalb gewähren statt sich sofort aus dessen Griff zu winden.

Nachdem Duo die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen hatte, ließ er Dorothy endlich los. „Also," sagte er und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür. „Schieß los."

Dorothy hob eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt was ich meine," erwiderte Duo und hob nun seinerseits eine Augenbraue. „Was ist da zwischen dir und Ian passiert?"

Dorothy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nichts. Wieso sollte was passiert sein? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Oh Doro, hast du etwa schon vergessen dass wir uns hier im Klatsch- und Tratschhauptquartier befinden?" Duo zog amüsiert den Mundwinkel hoch. „Es war eine ganze Menge Agenten in der Nähe als ihr euren Streit hattet. Es ist inzwischen schon im ganzen Haus bekannt."

Dorothy fluchte leise vor sich hin. Diese verdammten Preventer! Und da hieß es immer, Frauen könnten kein Geheimnis für sich bewahren! Diese Agenten hier waren schlimmer als die Boulevardpresse!

„Na dann weißt du ja schon alles," stieß sie schließlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Nicht nötig dass ich es noch einmal wiederhole."

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will wissen was wirklich passiert ist und nicht was die Flüsterpost inzwischen daraus gemacht hat. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben kann dann habt ihr euch angeblich vor Baxters Haus geprügelt. Und die verschiedenen Gründe dafür willst du gar nicht wissen."

Dorothy fluchte erneut. Dann seufzte sie schließlich. „In Ordnung. Du wirst ja ohnehin keine Ruhe geben ehe ich nicht alles erzähle, oder?"

Duo nickte amüsiert.

„Ok. Also, es war so…" So kurz und knapp wie es ging erzählte Dorothy was an jenem Tag vor Baxters Haus tatsächlich vorgefallen war. „… und dann hab ich mich ins Taxi gesetzt und bin weggefahren."

„Hm," machte Duo und sah sehr nachdenklich aus.

„Was?" fauchte Dorothy.

„Naja, dir ist sicherlich bewusst dass Ian Recht hatte, oder?"

Dorothy warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Naja… ja! Ich weiß dass es absolut dumm war bei Baxter einzusteigen! Aber… aber das hätte er ja wohl nicht so sagen müssen, oder? Er hätte mich nicht so runterputzen müssen, und dann auch noch vor all den Agenten! Als wäre ich einer seiner Rekruten! So was muss ich mir ja wohl nicht gefallen lassen!"

Duos Mund hatte sich während Dorothys Tirade immer mehr und mehr zu einem Grinsen verzogen – was nicht gerade dazu beitrug Dorothy wieder zu beruhigen. „Was?" fauchte sie schließlich als Duo nur dastand und sie angrinste statt etwas zu sagen.

„Naja, ich finds nur lustig dass dich offenbar mehr stört dass er dich vor den anderen Agenten runtergemacht hat als das was er tatsächlich gesagt hat," antwortete Duo süffisant, noch immer breit grinsend.

Dorothy verengte ihre Augen zu gefährlichen kleinen Schlitzen. „Das finde ich nicht besonders lustig!" zischte sie.

Duo hob seine Hände zu einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Ok, ok, nur die Ruhe!" meinte er noch immer sichtlich amüsiert. „Kein Grund mir an die Gurgel zu gehen. Das könnte mich aufregen, und dann ist das Baby aufgeregt, und dann ist Heero aufgeregt, und glaub mir, du willst dich nicht mit einem aufgeregten Heero in vollem Mutterhennenmodus anlegen."

„Hmpf!" machte Dorothy und stemmte ihre Arme in die Seite – konnte diesem Argument jedoch nichts entgegen setzen. Sie hatte WIRKLICH keine Lust Heero Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, warum sie seinen Duo aufgeregt hätte.

„Aber Spaß beiseite," sagte Duo und das Grinsen verschwand tatsächlich von seinem Gesicht. „Doro, du hast dich doch immer lautstark bei mir beschwert das keiner der Männer mit denen du je ausgegangen bist dir ebenbürtig war. Entweder waren sie so sehr von deiner alten Familie, deinem Rang in der Gesellschaft, deiner scharfen Zunge oder allem drei zusammen eingeschüchtert um dir jemals Paroli zu bieten – oder sie waren selbst so sehr von sich eingenommen, dass sie gar nicht so sehr an dir interessiert waren sondern nur an dem was du darstellst."

„Ja…" gab Dorothy zögernd zu. „Und?"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, Ian hat ganz offensichtlich keine Angst vor dir – weder vor deiner Stellung noch vor deiner Zunge. Und er ist ganz sicherlich nicht nur wegen deiner Familie an dir interessiert."

„Ist er das denn?" unterbrach Dorothy ihn hitzig. „An mir interessiert?"

Duo zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich leider nicht. Ian ist sehr zurückhaltend was seine persönlichen Gefühle angeht, und in letzter Zeit war einfach viel zuviel los als dass mir etwas aufgefallen wäre. Ich denke, wenn jemand bescheid weiß dann wohl Wufei."

„Also was für einen Sinn hat das dann?" fragte Dorothy aufgebracht. „Wenn er kein Interesse an mir hat dann ist es völlig egal was ich empfinde!"

Duo starrte sie aus großen Augen an. „Doro… ich… ich wusste nicht…"

„Dann weißt du es jetzt!" rief Dorothy. „Ich liebe ihn, ok? Ich liebe einen Mann der nicht das geringste Interesse an mir hat, der mich offenbar für hitzköpfig, dumm und oberflächlich hält!"

„Doro," sagte Duo ernst und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Das klingt nicht wirklich nach dir. Seit wann gibst du so schnell auf? Ich dachte immer, wenn du etwas willst, dann nimmst du es dir auch. Ich glaube auch nicht dass Ian gar kein Interesse an dir hat. Dann hätte er mit Sicherheit sehr viel mehr gegen eure ‚Verlobung' protestiert."

„Ich…"

„Denk darüber nach, Doro," redete Duo weiter. „Ian ist dir gewachsen, etwas was du immer wolltest von einem Mann. Und viel wichtiger, du liebst ihn. Gib nicht so leicht auf, hörst du?"

Als Dorothy nicht sofort antwortete lächelte Duo sie an, öffnete die Tür des Büros und schlüpfte hinaus. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss rief er ihr noch „Denk darüber nach!" zu. Dann war Dorothy allein im Büro.

Nachdenklich ging sie langsam auf die Tür zu und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Duo hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Es sah ihr wirklich nicht ähnlich so einfach aufzugeben. Hatte sie nicht erst vor wenigen Wochen geschworen sie würde alles tun damit Ian ihre Gefühle erwiderte? Und dann hatte sich ihr die perfekte Gelegenheit in Form dieser Verlobung geboten. Nur dass sie anfangs von der ganzen Situation viel zu überrumpelt gewesen war um sie wirklich auszunutzen. Und als sie endlich ihre Sinne wieder beieinander gehabt hatte – Ians Reaktion auf ihr Kleid beim Wohltätigkeitsball war wirklich vielversprechend gewesen – war diese dumme Situation mit Baxter dazwischen gekommen.

Aber wenn Dorothy völlig ehrlich sein wollte, dann hatte ihr Ians Ausbruch eigentlich sogar imponiert. Für eine Weile während ihrer falschen Verlobung hatte sie schon befürchtet dass Ian viel zu gefügig war. Wenn es nicht gerade um seinen Job bei den Preventers ging hatte er ihr nie widersprochen. Und selbst da war er immer äußerst höflich geblieben. Sein Wutausbruch vor Baxters Haus jedoch… der war eindeutig nicht mehr höflich gewesen.

Dorothy lächelte leicht. Auch wenn es ihr immer noch nicht gefiel dass er sie vor versammelter Mannschaft runtergeputzt hatte, so war sie doch froh dass Ian sich nicht von ihr unterbuttern ließ. Sie wollte schließlich keinen Mann der zu allem nur Ja und Amen sagte.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck drehte sie sich um und ging den Gang entlang zurück in Richtung der Büros. Duo hatte Recht. Sie würde nicht so schnell aufgeben. Sie würde jetzt zu Ian gehen und mit ihm sprechen. Wäre doch gelacht wenn sie sich durch einen lächerlichen Streit aufhalten lassen würde!

* * *

Ian starrte missmutig auf den Bildschirm seines Computers. Eigentlich sollte er ja jetzt irgendwelche Daten sichten auf der Suche nach J's Versteck. Aber egal was er auch anstellte, er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Nicht mehr seit…

Ian seufzte. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Warum nur nahm ihn die Auflösung dieser so genannten Verlobung derart mit? Es war ja nicht so als hätte er tatsächlich jemals eine Chance bei Dorothy gehabt. Warum also konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken? Ian seufzte erneut.

„Ok, das reicht!"

Ian hob erstaunt den Kopf und sah zu seinem Partner hinüber, der ihn von seinem Schreibtisch aus wütend anfunkelte.

„Wufei? Was…"

„Ich hab endgültig genug!" unterbrach Wufei Ians verwunderte Frage. „Seit Tagen sitzt du hier schon rum und bläst Trübsal! Ich schwöre, wenn du noch einmal tief seufzst, dann schmeiß ich irgendwas aus dem Fenster! Vorzugsweise dich!"

„Oh entschuldige bitte!" rief Ian sarkastisch. „Ich werde versuchen dich nicht länger mit meiner Anwesenheit zu stören! Vielleicht sollte ich sicherheitshalber auch noch aufhören zu atmen, nicht dass dich das auch noch stört!"

Diesmal war Wufei derjenige der aufseufzte. Er strich sich mit der Hand fahrig übers Gesicht, dann sagte er, „Hör zu, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Tut mir Leid falls ich dich beleidigt haben sollte. Das wollte ich nicht. Und ich kann's zwar selbst kaum glauben dass ich das sage, aber vielleicht willst du ja darüber reden? Ich bin sicher es hilft dir – es kann ja auch kaum noch schlimmer werden. Wir haben einen wirklich wichtigen Fall, J ist eine große Gefahr für uns alle. Da kannst du es dir nicht leisten so abgelenkt zu sein. Also, was auch immer dir auf dem Herzen liegt, spuck es aus. Ich höre zu."

Ian sah Wufei eine Weile nachdenklich an. Sein Partner zog zwar ein Gesicht als wäre er lieber beim Zahnarzt um sich ohne Narkose sämtliche Zähne ziehen zu lassen, aber Ian wusste dass er sich auf Wufei verlassen konnte. Wenn sein Partner sagte, er würde ihm zuhören, dann würde er das auch tun.

„Na schön," sagte Ian schließlich. „Es ist wegen Dorothy."

„Wegen Dorothy?" fragte Wufei verwundert. „Was ist denn mit ihr?"

Ian runzelte die Stirn. „Na was wohl. Du hast es doch sicherlich schon gehört."

„Nein." Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. „Wovon sprichst du?"

Ian starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. War es tatsächlich möglich dass Wufei noch nichts von den Gerüchten gehört hatte? Ian hätte schwören können dass es bereits im gesamten Hauptquartier die Runde gemacht hatte – und in sämtlichen Niederlassungen auf dem Rest des Planeten und allen Kolonien. Wie konnte Wufei es noch NICHT gehört haben?

„Na… von unserem Streit… und…" stammelte Ian. „… die gelöste Verlobung… Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen du weißt das noch nicht???"

Wufei schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein. Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ihr habt eure ‚Verlobung' also aufgelöst?"

Ian nickte.

„Na dann ist doch alles bestens!" rief Wufei. „Du bist Relenas Machenschaften entkommen, musst nicht riskieren in einen babyblauen Smoking gesteckt zu werden und auch nicht länger in der Öffentlichkeit eine Verlobung vorspielen, die du gar nicht willst. Sei doch froh. Du musstest immerhin nicht wie ich das ganze bis zum Ende durchziehen. Wo ist also das Problem?"

„Naja… ich…" druckste Ian herum. „Ich meine…"

„Ian?" fragte Wufei und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So schlimm fand ich es gar nicht…" murmelte Ian in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ian??" wiederholte Wufei ungläubig. „Soll das heißen… du bist NICHT froh dass diese Farce endlich vorbei ist?"

„Ja! Nein! Ach verdammt, ich weiß auch nicht!" Ian ließ die Schultern hängen. „Das ist nicht so einfach."

„Dann erklär es mir."

„Ich bin froh dass es vorbei ist weil ich es gehasst habe so zu tun als würde ich nur so tun als würde ich Dorothy lieben," erklärte Ian. „Und gleichzeitig bin ich traurig weil ich nicht mehr soviel Zeit mit ihr verbringen kann. Und weil sie mich jetzt wahrscheinlich hasst nachdem ich sie so angebrüllt habe."

Wufei blinzelte ein paar Mal und war offenbar noch dabei, Ians etwas komplizierte Aussage nachzuvollziehen, doch dann hatte er offenbar die Sätze fertig analysiert und fragte, „Du liebst Dorothy?"

Ian nickte.

„Unsere Dorothy?" hakte Wufei noch einmal nach. „Dorothy Catalonia?"

„Ja!" rief Ian und funkelte Wufei fast wütend an. Was war daran bitteschön so unbegreiflich?

„… Mein herzlichstes Beileid," sagte Wufei schließlich.

„Haha," machte Ian und warf eine Büroklammer nach Wufei. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Ich hatte es auch nicht als Witz gemeint," erwiderte Wufei grinsend.

Ian warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ok, gut, ich hör schon auf," beschwichtigte Wufei, nun wieder ernst. „Aber ich sehe immer noch nicht warum du so schlecht gelaunt bist. Gut, du liebst Dorothy, und so mutig ich das auch finde, wo ist das Problem? Geh hin und sag's ihr einfach."

Ian starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wo das Problem ist? Wufei, das Problem ist dass Dorothy nicht das geringste für mich empfindet! Weißt du was sie gesagt hat als sie von unserer Scheinverlobung gehört hat? Sie hat gesagt dass allein die Vorstellung einer Beziehung zwischen ihr und mir absolut lächerlich wäre! Klingt das für dich als gäbe es kein Problem?"

„Hm," machte Wufei und klopfte sich mit dem Finger nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. „Bist du sicher dass sie das gesagt hat?"

Ian nickte düster. „Ja. Ich hab genau gehört wie sie es zu Heero gesagt hat. In genau diesem Wortlaut. Glaub mir, das vergesse ich nicht so schnell."

„Hm." Wufei klopfte noch immer mit seinem Finger auf die Unterlippe. „Gut, ich gebe zu das klingt nicht gerade sehr Hoffnung erregend, aber vielleicht hast du das ganze ja aus dem Zusammenhang heraus gehört. Du solltest nicht so schnell aufgeben."

„Ich gebe nicht auf," erwiderte Ian niedergeschlagen. „Wie kann ich bei etwas aufgeben wo ich schon von vornherein nicht die geringste Chance hatte? Ich weiß dass ich nicht Dorothys üblichen Kreisen entspreche mit denen sie sonst Umgang hat. Ich hab wieder und wieder darüber nachgedacht, und glaub mir, es ist hoffnungslos."

Wufei antwortete nicht darauf, und nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens machten die beiden Agenten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Keiner der beiden bemerkte die nur angelehnte Bürotür oder die Person, die sich auf Zehenspitzen wieder von dieser wegbewegte.


	39. Kapitel 38

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Wir wünschen all unseren Lesern einen guten Rutsch , viel Spaß bei der Sylvesterfeier und alles Gute fürs Neue Jahr! Außerdem wollen wir uns bei Knoecks an dieser Stelle für all die vielen tollen Kommis bedanken! Leider konnten wir bisher noch keins deiner Reviews direkt beantworten, da du noch nie deine Emailadresse hinterlassen hast. Also dachten wir, wir machen das einfach mal hier, da es doch schade ist wenn ein derartig fleissiger Kommischreiber nie Anerkennung findet! Vielen Dank! 'knuddel'

* * *

**Kapitel 38**

„Ja, so könnte es gehen," murmelte Seven vor sich hin.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragte in dem Moment Une.

Seven drehte sich verwundert um, sie hatte nicht erwartet dass die Chefin der Preventer plötzlich hinter ihr stehen würde. Aber andererseits, da der Doktor es noch für notwendig hielt Une wegen der gefährlichen Operation ein wenig zu beobachten, hatte diese einfach ihr Büro in die Krankenstation des Shuttles verlagert. Eine sehr praktische Idee wie Seven fand. „Nun ich habe den Scanner endlich soweit rekalibriert dass er uns endlich die gewünschten Untersuchungsergebnisse bringen wird."

„Das ist gut," nickte Une die sich jetzt neben Seven gestellt hatte und einen neugierigen Blick auf die Monitore warf. „Aber hatten Sie nicht gestern erklärt dass das Scannen des Sonnensystems auf diesem feinen Level mehrere Wochen dauern würde? Das Ultimatum von diesem Irren läuft aber schon in 3 Tagen ab."

„Sicher, wenn ich jeden Sektors dieses Systems genauer untersuchen müsste, dann würden wir wirklich so lange für diesen Scan benötigen. Zum Glück haben mir Ihre Agenten eine Liste mit besonders interessanten Gegenden geben können. Wenn wir uns nur auf die Koordinaten beschränken dann sollten wir spätestens Morgen Abend die Ergebnisse haben."

„Und wenn die Liste nicht den Zielort enthält?" hakte Une nach.

Seven zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. Bisher war ihr die Chefin der Preventer nie wie eine Pessimistin vorgekommen. Aber andererseits war es auch nicht schlecht wenn Une alles hinterfragte. „Nein, Ihre Agenten haben gute Arbeit geleistet. In diese Liste sind mehrere Faktoren eingeflossen. Aufgrund der Transportersignaturen sind wir uns sicher, dass J's Stützpunkt nicht auf der Erde sein kann. Es wurden sämtliche Grundstücksübertragungen der letzten Jahre überprüft. Und sie haben noch nach Firmen oder Privatpersonen gesucht die spezielle Metalle und Geräte gekauft haben. Es war sicher eine Sisyphusarbeit für Ihre Agenten und die Liste ist auch nicht besonders klein geraten, aber sie schließt dennoch den größten Bereich des Sonnensystems aus."

Une nickte. „Und warum müssen Sie jetzt von hier aus mit dem Scanner arbeiten? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist das doch einer der Gründe wieso es so lange dauert, oder? Weil der Scan von hieraus so kompliziert ist."

„Ja. Ich würde liebend gern das Shuttle starten und jeden dieser Punkte einzeln anfliegen. Es würde uns sicherlich einiges an Zeit sparen. Aber da J unser Gegner ist befürchte ich, dass er vielleicht einen Weg gefunden hat das Shuttle trotz der Tarnvorrichtung zu orten. Er hat damals als wir gegen die Borg gekämpft haben Einblick in ziemlich viele Daten über die Sternenflottentechnologie erhalten. Und wie ich ihn einschätze hat er sich sicherlich auch von den Preventer später noch einige besorgt. Zusammen mit seinem unleugbaren technischen Genie traue ich ihm alles zu. Im Moment sitzt er am längeren Hebel. Wenn er entdeckt dass ich mit dem Shuttle vor seiner Haustür fliege, dann kann es sein dass er mich und etliche Städte auf der Erde zerstört. Nein um ihn zu überrumpeln müssen wir praktisch wie aus dem Nichts bei seinem Stützpunkt auftauchen und ihn sofort angreifen. Das heißt wir müssen wissen wo dieser ist. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden ihn finden und wir haben trotzdem genug Zeit den Angriff zu planen bevor sein Ultimatum abläuft. Diesen Mistzwerg werden wir schon noch klein kriegen."

Une lächelte. „Ich glaube das ist das erste mal, dass ich Sie hab fluchen hören," erklärte der Commander.

Seven wiegte mit ihrem Kopf hin und her. „Nun verzweifelte Situationen…"

„Verlangen verzweifelte Maßnahmen," beendete Une. „Bleibt uns nur zu hoffen, dass unsere Maßnahmen nicht ganz so verzweifelt sind, wie sie jetzt vielleicht klingen."

Duo gähnte. Er hoffte inständig dass diese Krise bald beendet war. Nicht nur weil die Bedrohung der Erde durch J endlich überwunden werden musste, sondern weil er nicht glaubte dass sie alle noch lange diese Arbeitszeiten überstehen würden.

Natürlich hätte keiner von ihnen jetzt freiwillig aufgehört. Nachdem sie vor zwei Tagen das Ultimatum von J gehört hatten war absolut klar dass sie alle ihr bestes und mehr als 100 Prozent geben mussten. Pausen wurden auf das Minimum reduziert – auch wenn sie alle einsehen mussten, dass Schlaf nicht vollkommen irrelevant war.

Sie hatten weiter auf Hochdruck daran gearbeitet verdächtige Transaktionen zu finden und dadurch womögliche Standorte von J zu lokalisieren. Praktisch jeder Level 7 Agent dem sie noch trauten war an dieser Suche beteiligt gewesen. Und es hatte sich hoffentlich bezahlt gemacht, denn mit dieser reduzierten Liste glaubte Seven dass sie bald genau wissen würde wo dieser dreimal verfluchte Bastard sein Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatte. Sie hatte das Ergebnis sogar für heute Abend angekündigt.

Was auch einer der Gründe war, weshalb Duo und Heero gerade nicht in ihrem Büro saßen. Heero hatte darum gebeten mit dem Simulationssystem des Sternenflotten Shuttles arbeiten zu können. Er versuchte schon im voraus verschiedenste Angriffsstrategien auszuarbeiten. Und Duo tat sein bestes um ihm dabei zu helfen.

Zunächst überlegten sie sich wie der Stützpunkt von J wohl aussehen würde, wo er am wahrscheinlichsten lokalisiert war und dann gaben sie all diese Daten in das Sternenflottensystem ein. Und egal welche Ausgangssituation sie sich ausdachten, sie feilten dann an der Preventerstrategie so lange, bis ihnen anhand der Daten der Sieg sicher war.

„Ha, stirbt du Bastard!" verkündete Duo einmal mehr, als auf dem Monitor Js Stützpunkt sich in eine große Explosionswolke verwandelte.

„Baka," erklärte Heero kopfschüttelnd.

„Was denn?" hakte Duo nach.

„Das ist hier eine ernsthafte Situation und kein Computerspiel," gab Heero zurück.

Duo beugte sich nur zu seinem Partner rüber und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das weiß ich doch," beschwichtigte er Heero. Er war nicht mal böse dass Heero das zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Immerhin kannte er seinen Partner jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten und wusste dass dieser in solchen Situationen immer vollkommen in seiner Mission aufging. Zwar hätte sich Duo gewünscht dass er über die Jahre hinweg mal gelernt hätte alles lockerer zu nehmen, aber dann wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr der Heero gewesen den er so sehr liebte.

Heero blickte ihn verwirrt an, schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf und murmelte wieder „Baka," sagte aber ansonsten gar nichts während er mit flinken Fingern weiter an den Simulationen arbeite.

Duo grinste verschmitzt, eigentlich hatte Heero sich über die Jahre ja doch sehr verändert. Der Heero von früher hätte ihm jetzt einen stundenlangen Vortrag über Professionalität am Arbeitsplatz gehalten. Es hatte sich also doch alles zum richtigen verändert.

Nach einer weiteren Simulation wurde plötzlich die Tür zum Cockpit geöffnet und Seven kam herein. Auch die ehemalige Borg wirkte uncharakteristisch gut gelaunt. „Ich weiß wo er sich aufhält," verkündete sie und ließ einen Datenchip in Heeros Hände gleiten.

Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren nahm Heero den Chip und fütterte den Simulationscomputer damit. Wenige Augenblicke später flimmerte die schematische Darstellung eines kleinen Satelliten auf den Bildschirmen. „Er hat es sich auf dieser alten Reparaturstation in der Nähe von L5 bequem gemacht."

„Sind Sie sicher?" vergewisserte sich Duo.

Der Blick den Seven ihm daraufhin zuwarf machte sehr klar, dass sich die Frau mehr als sicher war. „Meine Scans konnten einen ungewöhnlich hohen Anteil der seltenen Metalle auf diesem Satelliten finden. Er hätte eigentlich schon vor acht Jahren verschrottet werden sollen, da er nicht mehr rentabel war und nicht benötigt wurde. Aber ein Firmenkonsortium – das sich hinter mehr Briefkastenfirmen versteckt als das ich es für möglich gehalten habe – hat ihn aufgekauft aber niemals irgendwas damit angefangen. Das wäre ja für sich allein schon mysteriös genug, es sei denn ein Drogenkartell hätte sich darauf eingerichtet. Aber was hätten die mit den seltenen Metallen anstellen sollen? Nein, J wird sich hier befinden. Außerdem hat sich Wufei durch die ganzen Scheinfirmen gehackt und herausgefunden dass mindestens eine Geld von einem der Konten die J besaß erhalten hatte."

„Ok, wir wissen also jetzt das wo. Nun dreht sich die Frage um das ‚Wie'," sagte Duo.

Heero hatte während ihrer Unterhaltung den Grundriss des Satelliten genauer studiert. „Ich schätze diese Ausgangsituation ähnelt sehr einem von unseren Szenarien. Computer, splitte den Schirm und öffne Datei 4711." Als ein zweites Bild auf dem Monitor erschien zeigte Heero fast aufgeregt auf einige Punkte. „Seht ihr, diese alten Satelliten haben alle die gleiche Grundstruktur. Wir müssen unseren Angriffsplan kaum abändern. Ich denke das beste wird sein, wenn wir einen Überraschungsangriff fahren und das Shuttle und die Preventerschiffe gleichzeitig hier auftauchen und sofort das Feuer auf die Verteidigungsanlage eröffnen."

Seven nickte. „Natürlich muss es ein Überraschungsangriff sein. Er muss völlig überrumpelt werden und seine Kräfte auf uns konzentrieren. Es wäre eine Katastrophe wenn wir ihm Gelegenheit bieten mit seinen Waffen einige Städte der Erde zu zerstören. Da wir nicht wissen welche er im Visier hat sind sie ihm alle hilflos ausgeliefert."

„Und während die Raumtruppe ihn in Schach hält, wird ein Überfallkommando hierhin gebeamt." Heero zeigte auf einen kleinen Bereich des Satelliten. „Von dort sollte es uns möglich sein, bis zur Zentrale durchzukommen und J dort zu überrumpeln. Ich denke dass der Satellit wahrscheinlich gegen die Feuerkraft unser Schiffe lange durchhalten wird, aber er wird nicht glauben dass wir es wagen werden direkt Agenten gegen seine nachgemachten Borg antreten zu lassen."

„Das ist ja auch sehr gefährlich," warf Duo ein.

„Sicher, aber Heero hat Recht. Damit wird er nicht rechnen. Und wir haben aus unserer Dimension ein paar Gadgets mitgebracht die er nicht kennen kann und die der Truppe beim Kampf gegen J's Kollektiv helfen wird. Immerhin sind es keine richtigen Drohnen, sie müssen von ihm ferngesteuert werden und er muss gleichzeitig die Raumschlacht mit den Schiffen koordinieren. Ein weiterer Vorteil für uns."

„Das denke ich auch," nickte Heero. „Ich werde die Simulation den Gegebenheiten anpassen. Wir sollten bald einen praktikablen Plan haben."

„Gut. Ich werde Une und die anderen unterrichten. Außerdem können wir damit anfangen die Schiffe besser auszurüsten. So wie ich das überblicke könnte der Angriff morgen Früh stattfinden. Lange vor dem Ende des Ultimatums." Mit diesen Worten verließ Seven den Raum.

Duo und Heero fingen beinah fieberhaft damit an die neuen Daten auf ihre alte Simulation zu übertragen und alles neu einzustellen. Das ging schneller als Duo gedacht hatte aber während der Computer damit begann alles neu durchzurechnen war Heero immer noch mit tippen beschäftigt.

„Was tust du da?" fragte Duo neugierig.

„Ich stelle die Truppe für das Überfallkommando zusammen. Wir müssen schließlich unsere Leute am besten verteilen."

„Cool, lass mal sehen." Duo beugte sich auf Heeros Seite und schaute auf den kleinen Nebenmonitor. Schnell erfassten seine Augen bekannte Namen. Heero hatte nur die Creme de la Creme der Preventer für diese spezielle Aufgabe ausgewählt. Aber auch beim zweiten Blick konnte Duo einen wichtigen Namen nicht erkennen. „Wieso bin ich nicht dabei?" fragte er aufgeregt.

„Das ist zu gefährlich," antwortete Heero kurz angebunden.

Duo stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und wollte schon lauthals protestieren als Heero weiter redete. „Duo wir hatten einen Deal. Ich hab versprochen dich nicht in Watte einzupacken und du hast gesagt dass du keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen wirst. Dafür würde ich dich nicht vom aktiven Dienst ausschließen lassen bevor wir den Borgwaffenfall nicht gelöst haben."

„Und?" begehrte Duo auf.

„Und dich in die Sturmtruppe zu stecken wäre ein unnötiges Risiko. Nein, lass mich ausreden," erklärte Heero bevor Duo wirklich aufbegehren konnte. „Die Schutzanzüge der Sternenflotte mögen uns vielleicht vor vielen Waffen der nachgemachten Borg schützen können, aber gerade bei dem Enterkommando kann es sein dass die uns gar nicht mit Waffen angreifen sondern mit purer, brachialer Gewalt. Kannst du dich noch an deine letzte Boxrunde mit einem dieser Borg erinnern?" Das war ein harter Schlag unter der Gürtellinie, denn natürlich konnte sich Duo an diesen schrecklichen Kampf erinnern. „Was ist wenn wieder eine dieser Marionetten meint dass dein Bauch einen perfekten Punchingball abgibt? Was ist wenn du diesmal die Kleine verlierst?"

Duo war sauer und die Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Aber er war nicht wirklich wütend auf Heero, eher darauf dass dieser zu so unfairen Mitteln griff. „Das ist nicht fair Heero. Natürlich ist dieser Einsatz gefährlich, aber nicht nur für mich. Jeder der dort herein geht könnte von den Borg getötet werden."

Heero nickte. „Ich weiß dass es mehr als gefährlich ist. Aber du riskierst zwei Leben, nicht nur dein eigenes."

„Und was ist wenn es dich erwischt?" begehrte Duo auf. „Glaubst du das würde die Kleine oder mich nicht mitnehmen?"

„Duo, unter normalen Umständen würde ich jetzt genauso vorsichtig sein wie ich es mir von dir wünsche. Ich möchte nicht riskieren dich und die Kleine alleine zu lassen. Aber…"

„Aber?"

„Aber J gehört mir. Er hat mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht und jetzt bedroht er die Menschheit. Es ist meine Aufgabe ihn zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Ach du darfst deine Rache haben? Und ich soll mich wie ein hilfloses Frauchen irgendwo verstecken oder was?" fragte Duo ärgerlich.

Erstaunlicherweise antwortete Heero nicht auf diesen Vorwurf sondern fing leise an zu lachen. Als Duo ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf erklärte er. „Duo ich hatte dich als Kommandant der Raumflotte geplant. Du wirst den Angriff auf den Satelliten leiten. Das nenne ich nicht ‚sich irgendwo verstecken'. Du sollst ja am Kampf teilnehmen, nur bitte nicht da wo du einen Boxkampf gegen einen Borg riskierst. Du bist praktisch trotzdem an vorderster Front."

Duo überlegte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Heero ja Recht – was der eigentliche Grund war weshalb ihn der Vorschlag so geärgert hatte. Aber wenn man alles objektiv betrachtete dann musste Duo sich eigentlich geschlagen geben. „Kommandant der Raumflotte. Mhmmm…" Duo rieb sich mit seiner Hand das Kinn. „Darf ich dann auch ein paar Torpedos auf die Raumstation abfeuern?"

Heero grinste. „Sicher lässt sich das einrichten. Es wäre nur nett wenn du mit dem Zerstören der Raumstation wartest bis ich und mein Trupp wieder herunter sind."

„Vielleicht wenn du brav bist," gab sich Duo geschlagen. Er glaubte zwar immer noch dass er eigentlich Seite an Seite mit Heero kämpfen sollte, aber Heero hatte mit einigem Recht. Sie hatten diesen Deal geschlossen und es war ein unnötiges Risiko. Es war sicher besser wenn er dieses mal nachgab. Und solange Heero nicht von ihm verlangte völlig tatenlos zuzusehen konnte er seinem Partner noch nicht einmal vorwerfen ihn in Watte packen zu wollen. Entschlossen nickte Duo. „Ok, ich gebe nach."

„Danke," erwiderte Heero und küsste ihn tief.

* * *

Mit entschlossenem Schritt marschierte Doro auf einen der Trainingsräume zu. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Allein schon das gestrige Gespräch mit Duo hätte sie sicherlich lange zum grübeln gebracht. Aber dann hatte sie ja noch die Unterhaltung zwischen Ian und Wufei belauscht. Und das hatte ihr dann wirklich Grund zum langen Überlegen gegeben.

Es war doch eigentlich komisch, oder? Monatelang hatte sie versucht gegen ihre Gefühle die sie für Ian hegte anzukämpfen. Weil sie nie geglaubt hätte dass der Mann etwas Ähnliches für sie empfinden könnte. Und dann als sie hörte dass er sie nicht nur mochte, sondern sie liebte und über den Streit den sie jetzt hatten ganz unglücklich war, da konnte Doro ihr Glück erst gar nicht glauben.

Sollte es wirklich so sein? Hätte sie es denn nicht früher bemerken müssen? Aber alle Zweifel der Welt ließen sie nicht vergessen was sie gestern gehört hatte. Ian würde so etwas niemals Wufei gegenüber sagen, wenn er es nicht tatsächlich meinte.

Aber das brachte Doro zu den nächsten wichtigen Fragen. Die eine war natürlich, ob eine gemeinsame Zukunft durch diesen dummen Streit den sie hatten für immer zu Nichte gemacht worden wäre. Und die andere war, wie sie es jetzt nur anstellen sollte Ian von ihren Gefühlen zu überzeugen.

Irgendwie bezweifelte Doro, dass Ian ihr jetzt zuhören würde. Und das er verstehen würde dass ein ‚Ich liebe dich auch du Idiot' von ihr tatsächlich bedeutete dass sie etwas für ihn empfand. Viel für ihn empfand.

Und deshalb hatte Doro sich jetzt entschlossen dass Taten viel mehr aussagten als schöne Worte. Außerdem war sie sowieso eher eine Frau der Tat. Und mit dem bevorstehenden Angriff auf J und sein Kollektiv wollte sie nicht eine weitere Sekunde verplempern. Wer wusste in diesen Zeiten schon ob sich eine solche Gelegenheit jemals wieder bieten würde.

Inzwischen hatte sie den Trainingsraum erreicht. Wufei hatte ihr verraten das sein Partner sich hierher zurückgezogen hatte um sich die Anspannung abzutrainieren. Perfekt!

Doro lächelte kurz bevor sie mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Tür und verkündete laut, „Wir müssen reden." Sie hatte schon immer verstanden einen perfekten Auftritt zu inszenieren. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und sperrte ab so dass niemand anderes den Raum betreten könnte. Bei dem was sie vorhatte konnte sie keine Zeugen gebrauchen.

Ian stand zwei Hanteln in den Händen haltend da und starrte sie wie ein verschrecktes Eichhörnchen an. Doro musste wieder grinsen. Anscheinend hatte sie ihren Auftritt sehr gut hinbekommen.

Als sie langsam – fast bedrohlich – auf den Agenten zuging nahm sie sich die Zeit ihn genauer zu betrachten. In seinen Sportklamotten die seine Muskeln so gut zur Geltung brachten sah er richtig gut aus. Zwar machte er auch in einem Smoking einen guten Eindruck aber in diesem Outfit wirkte er viel natürlicher. Viel gefährlicher. Etwas das Doro sehr an Ian schätzte. Wenn sie einen verweichlichten Sesselpupser als Partner hätte haben wollen, dann hätte sie sich einen von den Speichelleckern auf die sie tagtäglich in ihrem Job traf auswählen können. Aber auch wenn Doro gerne bestimmte wo es lang ging, so mochte sie doch jemand der ihr die Stirn bot sehr viel lieber. Besonders wenn dieser jemand Ian war.

„Ich hab es satt," erklärte sie.

„Was?" stammelte Ian überrascht und ließ mit einem lauten knall die Hanteln fallen.

„Ich hab es satt das wir uns beide seit dem Streit wie Kleinkinder aufführen. Ich gebe gerne zu dass du Recht hattest mit deiner Einschätzung über meinen kleinen Stunt. Aber ich verlange eine Entschuldigung dafür wie du dich mir gegenüber aufgeführt hast."

„Tschuldigung," sprudelte Ian hervor.

Doro konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln kaum verkneifen. Sie wusste um ihre einschüchternde Wirkung und genoss das hier ungemein. Jetzt stand sie direkt vor Ian und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „So lasse ich mit mir nicht reden. Nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit, verstehst du das, Ian? Ich lasse mich von niemandem derart zurechtweisen. Wenn du mir irgendwann mal wieder eine Standpauke halten willst, dann nur unter vier Augen."

Ian wirkte echt eingeschüchtert. Mit so einer direkten Konfrontation hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. „Ok…" sagte er deshalb nur.

„Gut, da das jetzt geklärt ist, möchte ich dir etwas Weiteres sagen."

Erstaunt hob er seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Was denn?"

Jetzt lächelte Doro offen. „Dass du in deinen Sportklamotten verdammt heiß aussiehst." Und als Ian vor Erstaunen der Unterkiefer herunter fiel, beugte Doro sich vor und küsste ihn tief.

--

Ian kam sich vor wie in einem billigen Film. Nein eigentlich wie in einem wunderbaren Film, aber alles war so unwirklich. In der einen Sekunde stand Dorothy vor ihm und gab ihm eine Standpauke die sich gewaschen hatte, in der nächsten lagen sie beide schon eng umschlungen auf einer der Trainingsmatten und waren sprichwörtlich damit beschäftigt sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Wenn das ein Traum war – und etwas anders konnte es nicht sein – dann wollte er nicht dass es zu bald endete. Was es dann auch nicht tat.

Wieder und wieder küsste Doro ihn und Ian gab alles rationale Denken auf. Es störte in diesem Moment auch nur. Wichtig schien nur zu sein, dass Doro bei ihm war und das sie mit einer derartigen Leidenschaft übereinender herfielen, dass Ian sicher war, dass er diesen Raum nie wieder betreten könnte ohne rot anzulaufen.

Aber auch das war egal. Hauptsache er konnte Dorothy in seinen Armen spüren.

Viel später – Ian hatte sämtliches Zeitgefühl zusammen mit dem rationalen Denken auf Urlaub geschickt – lag er völlig ausgepowert auf der Trainingsmatte und beobachtete wie Dorothy sich wieder anzog. Ian wusste nicht ganz was er sagen sollte. Sollte er diese wunderbare Frau um ein weiteres Treffen bitten? Was tat man nach solch einem bewusstseinserweiternden Erlebnis? War da ein ‚Ich liebe dich' nicht viel zu profan? Und hatte das hier überhaupt irgendwas zu bedeuten?

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, beugte sich Doro zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann, als sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten und Ian schwer nach Luft rang, sah sie ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und verkündete, „Ich nehme mal an dass der Hochzeitstermin noch steht, oder?"


	40. Kapitel 39

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Trotz anstrengendem Faulenzen und wenig Kommis ('schnief') gibts schon das nächste Kapitel. Wir sind eben viel zu gut zu euch. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 39**

Heero ließ einen weiteren Blick über die kleine Gruppe aus insgesamt neun Preventer Agenten wandern die sich zusammen mit ihm im Inneren von Sevens Shuttle befanden. Da sie vorhatten den Satelliten auf welchem J sich versteckt hielt möglichst unauffällig zu betreten damit dieser nicht irgendwelche zivilen Ziele attackierte, hatte sich Sevens Shuttle dazu geradezu angeboten.

Noch immer war die Tarntechnologie der Sternenflotte allem was sie selbst entwickelt hatten weit überlegen. Obwohl Duos Gundam schon vor zehn Jahren etwas Ähnliches gehabt hatte, so hatte das trotzdem nur für gegnerische Sensoren und Scanner gegolten. Mit bloßem Auge war Deathscythe dennoch sichtbar gewesen.

Das galt natürlich nicht für das Sternenflottenshuttle. Noch zu genau konnte Heero sich an sein eigenes Erstaunen erinnern als der Delta Flyer so urplötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, damals vor so vielen Jahren. Er hoffte nur dass es J nun ebenso erstaunen würde wenn sie sich mit dem getarnten Shuttle bei ihm einschlichen.

Der Plan den Heero am Vortag zusammen mit Duo und Une entwickelt hatte sah folgendermaßen aus: er selbst und der Rest des Sturmtrupps würden mit Seven im Shuttle getarnt zu J's Satelliten fliegen und in selbigen eindringen. Sobald sie das geschafft hatten, würden sie dem Angriffskommando ein Signal geben, woraufhin dieses den Satelliten dann angreifen würde.

Natürlich würde der Angriff Anfangs mehr Show sein als alles andere. Schließlich hatten ihre Leute nicht vor den Sturmtrupp irgendwie in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie sollten nur J und eventuelle Spießgesellen soweit ablenken, dass der Sturmtrupp genügend Zeit hätte J zu stellen und zu verhaften. Wenn dies gelungen war und der Sturmtrupp den Satelliten unter seiner Kontrolle hätte, würden weitere Agenten den Satelliten betreten und sämtliche Daten sichern. Immerhin wollte man ja wissen wie weit J's Irrsinn tatsächlich gereicht hatte. Und erst danach würde Duo endlich tun dürfen worauf er sicherlich schon sehnsüchtig wartete – er würde den Satelliten zusammen mit all den Borgwaffen in die Luft sprengen dürfen.

Soweit also der Plan. Blieb nur zu hoffen dass es auch alles so ablief wie geplant. Heero jedenfalls war äußerst entschlossen dafür zu sorgen, dass bei seinem Team alles wie am Schnürchen klappte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch hauptsächlich erfahrene Agenten für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt.

Außer Heero selbst gehörten noch Wufei, Ian und Trowa zum Sturmtrupp. Natürlich hatten sowohl Quatre als auch Trowa sich angeboten, bei diesem Angriff mitzuhelfen – schließlich war dies einer der größten Fälle der letzten Jahre. Quatre hatte sich entschieden zusammen mit Duo die Leitung der Raumflotte zu übernehmen – wo er mit seinem strategischen Geschick auch sehr viel nützlicher war als hier im Sturmtrupp. Und Trowa hatte beschlossen, sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Der Rest der Truppe setzte sich aus den Agents Jamesen, Donahue, Peabody, Hartmann und Trueheart zusammen. Jamesen und Peabody, die einzigen Frauen – außer Seven – dieser Truppe befanden sich bei Seven vorne im Cockpit. Offenbar hielt die Ex-Borg eine ziemliche Faszination für die beiden Frauen bereit, und seit sie von der Erde gestartet waren löcherten Jamesen und Peabody Seven schon mit etlichen Fragen. Fragen die der männliche Teil der Gruppe gar nicht so genau hören wollte, weshalb sie sich alle im hinteren Teil des Shuttles verkrochen hatten.

Außer Trueheart hatte jeder der Agenten schon einige Jahre in einer ganzen Reihe von Einsätzen Erfahrung gesammelt, und Heero wusste er konnte sich hundertprozentig auf sie verlassen. Trueheart war der einzige junge, unerfahrene Agent der Gruppe, aber nach allem was Heero sowohl von Duo als auch Ian über den Agenten gehört hatte, war der junge Mann äußerst vielversprechend. Er behielt in schwierigen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf und wusste, wann er Befehle zu befolgen hatte und wann Eigeninitiative angesagt war. In den letzten Tagen hatte er gezeigt dass ein sehr guter Agent aus ihm wurde und durch seine Leistungen hatte er sich diesen Einsatz verdient.

„In Ordnung Leute," wandte Heero sich noch einmal an die Gruppe. „Wir sind in ein paar Minuten am Ziel. Seven wird uns an einem Teil des Satelliten absetzen, der nicht allzu belebt ist. Schließlich wollen wir unsere Ankunft nicht gleich groß verkünden. Danach läuft alles wie besprochen. Wir werden uns so unauffällig wie möglich in den Satelliten vorarbeiten, immer auf der Suche nach J und der Kommandozentrale. Wir wollen ihn nach Möglichkeit lebendig schnappen und die Kontrolle über die Station übernehmen."

Heero blickte von einem ernsten Gesicht zum anderen. „Wir müssen davon ausgehen dass J versuchen wird seine Dateien zu löschen sobald der Angriff beginnt," fuhr er fort, „deshalb werden wir uns aufteilen. Noch wichtiger als J lebend zu schnappen ist das Sicherstellen von Informationen. Ian, Jamesen, und Hartmann, ihr drei werdet euch zusammen mit Seven auf die Suche nach dem Mainframe machen und so viele Daten wie möglich zum Shuttle kopieren. Der Rest kommt mit mir."

Die Männer und Frauen nickten stumm und überprüften noch ein letztes Mal ihre Waffen. Keinem von ihnen war offenbar nach reden zumute – jeder einzelne wusste was auf dem Spiel stand. Außer Wufei, Ian, Trowa, Trueheart und Heero selbst hatte keiner von ihnen jemals einen Borg in Aktion gesehen – und Trueheart auch nur eine von J's Drohnen – doch das Wissen wozu J in der Lage war reichte den anderen vollkommen. Keiner wollte die Erde und die Kolonien diesem Verrückten ausliefern.

Schließlich war es soweit. Seven dockte das Shuttle von den Sensoren unbemerkt am Satelliten an, und nachdem Heero der Kampfflotte das verabredete Signal gegeben hatte verließ der Sturmtrupp das Shuttle lautlos.

Unbemerkt von etwaigen Wachen erreichten sie schließlich die Kreuzung an der ihre Gruppe sich trennen musste. Erneut dankte Heero im Stillen demjenigen der dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass alle Satelliten denselben Grundriss besaßen. Es machte ihren Job um so vieles einfacher. Er sah Ian, Seven, Jamesen und Hartmann noch kurz hinterher, dann gab er seiner Gruppe das Zeichen zum weitergehen.

Noch immer trafen sie auf keine Menschenseele – was Heero von Sekunde zu Sekunde besorgter machte. Was wenn sie sich geirrt hatten und J sich gar nicht hier versteckte? Dann hätten sie kostbare Zeit verschwendet und J würde seine Drohung vielleicht doch noch wahr machen können bevor sie ihn fanden.

Doch diese Theorie erwies sich schnell als falsch. Als sie nämlich die nächste Ecke umrundeten war sich Heero absolut sicher dass sie J's Versteck gefunden hatten. Zum ersten Mal seit sie den Satelliten betreten hatten trafen sie auf zwei von J's Männern.

Auch wenn ‚Männer' vielleicht nicht mehr ganz die korrekte Bezeichnung war. Ihnen direkt gegenüber, am Ende des Ganges, standen zwei Borg.

Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Peabody, Donahue und Trueheart blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Donahue stieß einen deftigen Fluch aus, ansonsten jedoch blieb alles ruhig. Einen Moment starrten die beiden Partien sich nur regungslos an, und Heero hatte das seltsame Gefühl zehn Jahre zurückversetzt und wieder im Borgkubus zu sein.

„Warum rühren die sich nicht?" flüsterte Peabody nervös.

Heero warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Das war in der Tat seltsam. Sicher, die Drohnen im Hive hatten sie ebenfalls einfach ignoriert als sie damals in den Kubus eingedrungen waren, zumindest solange bis sie auf eine davon geschossen hatten. Doch diese zwei Drohnen dort… Heero schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Die beiden sahen aus wie Statuen. Sie standen einfach nur rum und taten gar nichts.

„Sieht so aus als hatte O recht," warf Wufei leise ein. „Er hatte die Theorie dass die Drohnen, da sie ja nicht über ein Hive-Bewußtsein verfügen, im Grunde nichts anderes als ferngesteuerte Maschinen sind. Solange da niemand irgendwo in der Schaltzentrale sitzt und sie steuert machen sie gar nichts."

„Aber sie können uns doch sehen, oder?" Truehearts Stimme hatte nur ein leichtes Zittern, wie Heero anerkennend bemerkte.

„Wenn O recht hat, dann sehen die beiden dort drüben nicht wirklich etwas," erwiderte Wufei. „Man kann es sich wie eine Kamera vorstellen. Sie übertragen zwar die Bilder, aber wenn niemand vor dem Bildschirm sitzt um diese Bilder zu sehen ist das nutzlos."

„Dann können wir also einfach an ihnen vorbeispazieren?" Donahue klang mehr als ungläubig. „Das kommt mir zu leicht vor."

Heero schnaubte. Das hatte er vor zehn Jahren auch gedacht als sie durch den Kubus gewandert waren. Allerdings nur bis zu dem Moment als die Drohnen zum Leben erwacht waren und ihnen an den Kragen gewollt hatten.

„Das ist es auch nicht," sagte Wufei gerade. „Es ist immerhin auch möglich das einige Drohnen darauf programmiert sind zu handeln wenn sie etwas ungewöhnliches ‚sehen'."

„Völlig richtig," warf Heero ein. „Wir gehen davon aus dass jede einzelne Drohne äußerst gefährlich ist. Wir werden jetzt nicht leichtsinnig werden, verstanden?" Er warf Peabody, Donahue und Trueheart einen prüfenden Blick zu und die drei Agenten nickten.

„Wie auch immer," meldete Trowa sich zum ersten Mal zu Wort. „Die beiden da vorne scheinen nur zu Dekorationszwecken da rumzustehen. Sonst hätten sie schon längst was unternommen während wir noch hier rumstehen und diskutieren."

„Trowa hat Recht," sagte Heero. „Wir gehen weiter. Folgt mir. Aber vorsichtig." Er setzte sich in Bewegung und winkte dem Rest der Gruppe zu ihm hinterher zu gehen. Langsam und vorsichtig ging einer nach dem anderen zwischen den beiden Drohnen hindurch, während der Rest der Gruppe sie dabei im Auge behielt. Doch noch immer rührten die beiden Drohnen sich nicht sondern stierten nur weiter geradeaus.

Heero nahm sich die Zeit sich die Drohnen einen Moment lang genauer anzusehen. Als Duo vor einigen Tagen von einer dieser Drohnen angegriffen worden war, hatte Heero andere Sorgen gehabt als sie unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Nun aber kam er nicht umhin die Unterschiede zu richtigen Borg festzustellen.

Hatten die Borg eher so ausgesehen als wären sie Roboter, denen im Nachhinein ein paar wenige Körperteile aus Fleisch und Blut eingesetzt worden wären, so sahen diese Drohnen hier im Großen und Ganzen sehr viel menschlicher aus. Und zur gleichen Zeit auch sehr viel weniger.

Die Borg benutzten Nanosonden zur Assimilierung, aber gleichzeitig ersetzten sie auch eine Menge biologischer Körperteile durch kybernetische. Was letztlich der Grund war warum Borgdrohnen mehr wie Maschinen aussahen als alles andere.

J jedoch hatte offenbar nicht die Technik oder die Möglichkeit irgendwelche Körperteile zu ersetzen. Oder er war in seinen Experimenten vielleicht einfach noch nicht so weit gekommen. Er hatte seine Drohnen allein mit Nanosonden hergestellt. Und so kam es dass diese Drohnen eigentlich so aussahen wie relativ normale Menschen – abgesehen von den kleineren Implantaten die hie und da die Haut durchbrachen, von der grauen Hautfarbe die an eine in Formalin eingelegte Leiche erinnerte und dem starren, leblosen Blick. Auf eine erschreckende Art und Weise wirkten diese Drohnen weniger menschlich als die größtenteils aus Maschinenteilen bestehenden Borgdrohnen.

Nachdem alle aus der Gruppe die beiden Drohnen passiert hatten, warf Heero noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, dann folgte er den anderen. Obwohl dieses erste Zusammentreffen mit J's Truppe absolut harmlos verlaufen war, konnte Heero ein mulmiges Gefühl nicht ganz unterdrücken. Es war ganz so wie Donahue gesagt hatte – das alles ging viel zu leicht.

--

„Das alles geht viel zu einfach," murmelte Ian. Seit er, Seven, Jamesen und Hartmann sich vor ein paar Minuten von Heero und dem Rest der Gruppe getrennt hatten waren sie auf noch kein einziges Hindernis gestoßen. Und je weiter sie in das Innere des Satelliten vordrangen desto mulmiger wurde das Gefühl in Ians Magengegend.

Er hätte sich viel besser gefühlt wenn sie wenigstens in der Lage gewesen wären den Satelliten zu scannen. Doch leider war dieser spezielle Satellit auf ein großes Stück Gestein gebaut worden – wahrscheinlich hatte der Fels sich in der passenden Umlaufbahn um die Sonne befunden und die Konstrukteure hatten es für einfacher befunden das auszunutzen statt den Satelliten völlig unabhängig in eine eigene Umlaufbahn zu setzen.

Das Dumme an der Sache war nur dass die Art des Gesteins ihre Scanner empfindlich störte. Selbst Seven mit ihren Sternenflottenscannern hatte ihnen nicht sagen können ob J tatsächlich hier war und wo dieser sich befand. Aus demselben Grund konnten sie nicht auch einfach beamen um ihr Problem zu lösen. Es wäre ja auch viel zu schön gewesen wenn es so einfach gewesen wäre. Ian seufzte kurz.

„Ich kann noch immer keine Lebenszeichen orten," sagte Seven gerade leise. Die blonde Frau hatte den Blick auf ihren Tricorder gesenkt – sie hatte das Gerät mitgenommen in der Hoffnung dass die geringere Entfernung die Störungen durch das Gestein aufheben würde. Doch offensichtlich erwies sich diese Hoffnung als nichtig.

Ian nickte kurz um Seven zu zeigen dass er sie gehört hatte, dann setzten sie ihren Weg schweigend fort. Schließlich erreichten sie ohne irgendwelchen Hindernissen zu begegnen tatsächlich den Raum in dem sich der Computerkern befand.

„Hartmann," wandte Ian sich an einen der beiden Agenten. „Sie bleiben vor der Tür und halten Ausschau nach eventuellen Gefahren. Sollte sich jemand dem Raum nähern geben Sie uns sofort bescheid."

„Jawohl, Sir," nickte der Mann und bezog Posten vor der Tür.

Ian, Jamesen und Seven betraten den Raum und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit. Dasselbe Gestein welches ihnen das Scannen und Beamen unmöglich machte sorgte auch dafür dass Seven nicht einfach von ihrem Shuttle Zugriff auf die Daten nehmen konnte – mal ganz davon abgesehen dass J sicherlich für eine solche Möglichkeit vorgesorgt hatte. Keiner von ihnen war so naiv anzunehmen dass J seinen Computerkern nicht durch etliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gesichert hatte.

Aber hier direkt vor Ort war es viel einfacher diese zu umgehen als wenn sie gleichzeitig auch noch mit einer schwachen Verbindung zu kämpfen hatten. Und damit der Datentransfer zum Shuttle hinterher auch reibungslos funktionierte hatte Seven einen Verstärker dabei, der direkt an den Mainframe angeschlossen werden musste.

Sie waren gerade dabei die ersten Hindernisse zu umgehen als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Hartmann in den Raum stürzte. „Sir!" rief der Mann aufgeregt. „Da kommt jemand!"

Seven runzelte die Stirn und tippte ein paar Mal auf ihrem Tricorder herum mit dem sie am Mainframe arbeitete. „Das ist seltsam," murmelte sie. „Ich hatte ihn doch so eingestellt dass er ein Signal gibt wenn sich jemand nähert."

„Ich dachte der Tricorder funktioniert hier nicht?" fragte Ian.

„Doch, das tut er," erwiderte Seven. „Die Reichweite ist zwar nicht besonders groß, aber ich kann den Gang vor diesem Raum klar und deutlich sehen."

„Sind Sie sicher dass Sie jemanden gesehen haben?" wandte Ian sich an Hartmann.

Der Mann, der noch immer an der Tür kauerte und ab und zu einen besorgten Blick hinauswarf, nickte kurz. „Oh ja, Sir. Sie sind noch ungefähr 20 Meter von uns entfernt, von hier aus nicht zu sehen weil der Gang einen Knick macht."

Seven schüttelte erneut nachdenklich den Kopf. „Warum bekomme ich dann keine menschlichen Lebenszeichen rein?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das noch Menschen sind," erwiderte Hartmann gepresst.

Ian starrte ihn eine Sekunde beinahe ungläubig an, dann fluchte er unterdrückt. „Soll das heißen dieser Idiot benutzt Drohnen um seinen Stützpunkt zu sichern?"

Hartmann nickte. „Sieht so aus, Sir," sagte der Mann.

„Wieviele sind es?"

„Drei oder vier, Sir."

Ian überlegte eine Sekunde fieberhaft, dann hatte er sich entschlossen. „Kommen Sie allein zurecht?" wandte er sich an Seven.

Die große blonde Frau nickte. „Ja. Dieser J ist zwar gut, aber ich bin ihm dennoch technisch um Jahrhunderte voraus. Ich werde nicht mehr allzu lang brauchen. Sorgen Sie nur dafür dass mich diese Drohnen lang genug in Ruhe lassen."

Ian nickte, dann winkte er Jamesen zu, die während der Unterbrechung nicht aufgehört hatte fieberhaft eine Barriere nach der anderen zu umgehen – schließlich war der Zeitfaktor ein ziemlich wichtiger Punkt bei dieser Mission. Sofort stand die Agentin auf, schnappte sich ihre Waffe und folgte Ian und Hartmann hinaus auf den Gang.

Inzwischen hatten die Drohnen die Biegung des Ganges umrundet, und so konnte Ian sie sofort sehen als er den Computerraum verließ. Genau wie Hartmann gesagt hatte standen sie plötzlich vier Drohnen gegenüber, die sich ihnen langsam näherten.

Ian sah ihnen einen Moment reglos entgegen, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Er hatte vor zehn Jahren zwar nie persönlich gegen Borgdrohnen gekämpft – die Sweeper hatten all ihre Angriffe von Schiffen aus getätigt – aber er wusste aus zahllosen Berichten dass Drohnen nicht gerade schnell zu Fuß waren. Diese Tatsache musste sich doch zu ihrem Nutzen auslegen lassen oder?

Wie auch immer, Ian wusste was er zu tun hatte. Seven brauchte genügend Zeit um J's Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu umgehen und die Daten zum Shuttle zu transferieren. Und er hatte vor, ihr genau diese Zeit auch zu geben. Er nickte sowohl Hartmann als auch Jamesen zu, und auf dieses Signal hin begannen sie die Drohnen anzugreifen.

--

„Ok, ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Mir wärs lieber wenn alles wieder viel zu einfach wäre."

Heero hob den Kopf und blickte kurz zu Donahue hinüber von dem die Bemerkung soeben gekommen war. Und er konnte nicht umhin als dem Agenten zuzustimmen. Wieso nur hatte er sich beschwert dass alles viel zu einfach verlief?

Nicht lange nachdem sie die reglosen Drohnen passiert hatten waren sie auf weitere ihrer Art gestoßen. Nur dass diese Drohnen offenbar nicht nur zu dekorativen Zwecken dort herumstanden. Nein, diese Drohnen hatten offenbar den Befehl bekommen auf alles zu schießen was sich bewegte. Was der Grund war warum Heero und der Rest seiner Gruppe hinter einigen Konsolen und der Biegung des Ganges in Deckung gegangen waren.

Seit gut zwei Minuten saßen sie nun schon hier und kamen nicht weiter. Die Drohnen hatten sofort angefangen zu schießen als sie sie gesehen hatten, und seitdem hatte der Beschuss nicht für eine Sekunde nachgelassen. Heero fluchte unterdrückt. Hier zeigte sich der große Vorteil den sowohl die Borgwaffen als auch die Drohnen hatten. Die Borgwaffen mussten nicht nachgeladen werden sobald das Magazin leer war – die Energiezellen konnten Stunden halten. Und die Drohnen würden während der gesamten Zeit nicht einmal müde werden oder gar Pausen brauchen. Sie saßen regelrecht in der Falle.

Heero warf einen kurzen Blick um die Ecke. Die Drohnen schossen noch immer unermüdlich in ihre Richtung, so dass Heero jedes Mal eine andere Position wählte um seinen Kopf hervorzustrecken. Ein Stück weiter vorn konnte er Wufei, Peabody und Donahue sehen die hinter irgendwelchen Konsolen Deckung gesucht hatten als die Schießerei losgegangen war. Die drei waren schon weiter in den Gang vorgedrungen und hatten es nicht mehr zurück um die Ecke geschafft so wie Heero, Trowa und Trueheart. Heero fluchte erneut leise vor sich hin. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Wufei!" rief er leise zu seinem Freund hinüber. Wufei hob den Kopf und sah zu ihm rüber. „Wir werden versuchen einen anderen Weg zu finden und die Drohnen von hinten anzugreifen," rief Heero so leise dass Wufei ihn gerade noch verstehen konnte. „Rührt euch nicht vom Fleck bis ihr hört wie wir angreifen."

Wufei nickte verstehend. „In Ordnung," antwortete er. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick in Richtung der Drohnen. „Aber beeilt euch!"

Heero kroch ein Stück rückwärts, dann drehte er sich um und wandte sich an Trowa und Trueheart. „Wir kommen hier nicht weiter. Wir werden versuchen einen anderen Weg zu finden und die Drohnen von hinten angreifen."

Trowa nickte nur knapp, doch Trueheart runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist mit den anderen, Sir? Ist es klug sie einfach hier allein zurückzulassen?"

„Wir können im Moment nichts für sie tun," erwiderte Heero. „Und sie können sich nicht zu uns zurückziehen, die Drohnen würden sie sofort erwischen. Unsere einzige Chance ist es die Drohnen von hinten zu überraschen. Keine Sorge, Wufei, Donahue und Peabody sind erfahrene Agenten, sie werden solang schon allein zurechtkommen."

Trueheart protestierte nicht länger, und so lief Heero den Gang wieder zurück durch den sie vor ein paar Minuten erst gekommen waren, Trowa und Trueheart ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Und während Heero fieberhaft nachdachte um sich an eine alternative Route zu erinnern – wenn nötig würde er sogar durch Belüftungsschächte kriechen – hoffte er nur, dass es sowohl Ian und seiner Gruppe als auch Duo und der Raumflotte besser ergehen würde als ihm gerade.


	41. Kapitel 40

Kapitel 40

Duo starrte voller Konzentration auf den großen Monitor und begutachtete das Angriffsziel. Da hatte sich J wirklich ein gutes Versteck ausgesucht. Dieser spezielle Satellit war schon vor Jahren wegen Unrentabilität aufgegeben worden. Er war weit genug entfernt von allen belebten Versorgungsrouten, so dass J einigermaßen in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Jetzt wurde es höchste Zeit diese Ruhe verschwinden zu lassen, dachte Duo mit einem kleinen, gemeinen Grinsen. Er hatte J nie wirklich gemocht – was wohl niemanden erstaunen durfte. Zwar hatte es ihm auch sehr gut gefallen J tot zu wissen, aber dass Heeros Ausbilder der Bösewicht war, passte Duo auch.

„Alle Mann bereit zum Angriffsmuster Delta-Tango-Kilo!" verkündete Duo.

Quatre der neben ihm stand und die Daten der Scanner las blickte überrascht auf. „So ein Angriffsmuster haben wir nicht. Im Grunde haben wir gar keine Codewörter für Angriffe."

Duo grinste erneut. „Weiß ich doch Q, aber ich wollte das schon lange mal verkünden. Mann, ich komm mir vor als wenn ich in meiner Lieblingsfernsehserie mitspielen würde."

Quatre schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Allerdings galt das nicht für Une. „Agent Maxwell! Verhalten Sie sich den Umständen entsprechend!" befahl sie in ihrem besten eisigen Tonfall.

Dieser Tonfall und dass sie ihn siezte zeigte Duo dass die Zeit für Spielereien wirklich vorbei war. Nicht dass er sich nicht sowieso des Ernstes der Lage bewusst gewesen wäre. Immerhin waren seine besten Freunde und sein Heero dort auf dem von J beherrschten Schrotthaufen und versuchten eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Nur war Duo auch klar, dass wenn er sich die Lage noch genauer vor Augen führte er vielleicht nicht mehr in der Lage wäre hier seine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Sich Sorgen machen war eine Sache, von Furcht vollkommen gelähmt zu sein eine andere. Und das würde er weder sich selbst, Heero noch ihrem Kind antun. Und seine Art in einer Schlacht einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren war halt sich ein wenig darüber lustig zu machen. Jeder verhielt sich in Stresssituationen nun mal anders.

„Zu Befehl Ma'am!" gab er Une deshalb mit einem erneuten kleinen Lächeln zurück. Er wusste dass der Commander den Titel Ma'am absolut nicht ausstehen konnte. Doch Une war vollkommen professionell, nur ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht vor Ärger. Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre eigenen Aufgaben.

Etwas, das auch Duo jetzt vorhatte. „Ok gehen wir alles noch einmal durch," erklärte er jetzt mit seiner Befehlsstimme. „Sobald wir das Signal von Seven erhalten werden wir mit dem Scheinangriff auf die Station beginnen. Ich sage jetzt Scheinangriff, aber natürlich werden wir trotzdem mit unseren Waffen richtig zielen. Unser Gegner soll nicht zu schnell merken dass wir gar nicht vorhaben seinen Hintern zu grillen. Aber wir dürfen den Satelliten auch nicht so schwer beschädigen dass wir unsere eigenen Leute in Gefahr bringen. Wie in der Simulation besprochen werden wir deshalb vornehmlich auf die Waffenanlagen der Station zielen. Womit wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Wir machen die Bösewichter kampfunfähig und wir gefährden unseren Sturmtrupp nicht direkt. Jeder der vorbei schießt bekommt von mir persönlich einen Arschtritt, damit das mal klar ist. Und jetzt an die Waffen Leute, unser Einsatz beginnt in T-30 Sekunden."

Duo erlaubte sich noch einen kurzen Gedanken an Heero, dann schob er alles zur Seite und dachte nur noch darüber nach, wie sie den Schrotthaufen am besten den Garaus machten.

* * *

„Fuck!" entfuhr es Ian. Ihm kam es so vor als wenn er, Jamesen und Hartmann schon seit einer Ewigkeit auf die vier angreifenden Drohnen schießen würden. Eine Ewigkeit in der sie allerdings keinen sichtbaren Schaden anrichteten. Zumindest ließen sich die Borg nicht davon abhalten weiter in ihre Richtung zu kommen.

Ian schoss ein weiteres mal, und wieder schien der Borg den Treffer einfach zu absorbieren. Verdammt sie hatten doch sogar von Seven Sternenflotten Phaser bekommen, und das waren noch nicht einmal echte Borg und besaßen kein Schutzschild dass sich nach wenigen Treffern auf die Frequenz eines Phasers einstellen konnte. Es musste also irgendwie möglich sein gegen sie anzukämpfen.

„Seven, brauchen Sie noch lange?" fragte Ian über den Lärm des Schiessens hinweg.

„Noch ein paar Minuten. Haltet sie auf!" kam die ruhige Stimme der blonden Frau zurück.

Können vor lauter Lachen, dachte Ian. „Schießt nur auf ihre Köpfe. Am besten gleich auf die Augen." Verdammt Duo und der kleine Trueheart hatten es auf der Erde doch auch geschafft einen von J's Borg zu besiegen. Und das ohne Sternenflottenwaffe. Wäre doch gelacht wenn sie das jetzt nicht wiederholen könnten.

„Verstanden, Sir!" sagten Hartmann und Jamesen wie aus einem Mund. Und gleich darauf wurde das Feuer in eine andere Richtung gelenkt. Wieder und wieder schossen sie auf die vier Angreifer, immer darauf bedacht keine Drohne länger als einen Augenblick nicht unter Feuer zu haben und ihr dadurch die Gelegenheit zu geben schneller voran zu kommen.

Ian konnte nur hoffen das ihre Energiereserven lang genug halten würden, denn sonst würden sie gegen diese wahnsinnigen Kampfmaschinen im Nahkampf antreten müssen.

* * *

Heero kam es so vor als wenn er sich nur langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts bewegte. Was auch der Wahrheit entsprach, schließlich robbte er sich gerade durch einen knapp einen Meter hohen Versorgungsschacht.

Nachdem die Hälfte seiner Gruppe im Kreuzfeuer der Borg gefangen worden war, hatte Heero keine andere Chance mehr gesehen als mit Trowa und Trueheart die Stellung aufzugeben und irgendwie zu versuchen um die Borg herum zu gehen. Wenn es ihnen gelingen würde den Borg in den Rücken zu fallen, könnten sie sie gemeinsam in die Zange nehmen und so die brenzlige Situation beenden.

Doch nach einem kurzen Studium der Lagepläne war Heero bewusst geworden dass der einzige halbwegs brauchbare Weg um die Borg herum durch diesen Versorgungsschacht führte. Alles andere würde viel zu lange brauchen und natürlich bestand auch die Gefahr wieder in eine Borggruppe zu laufen.

Obwohl, diese Gefahr bestand hier auch. Aber das war etwas an das Heero jetzt keinen Gedanken verschwenden wollte. Genauso wenig wie daran dass hier in dem engen Gang die Möglichkeiten für eine erfolgreiche Verteidigung gegen eine Drohne mehr als gering waren. Das war halt das Risiko das er eingehen musste um Wufei und die anderen zu retten.

„Verdammt, ich werde einfach zu alt für so was," murmelte Heero leise. Und wirklich, obwohl er bei bester Gesundheit war und seinen Körper regelmäßig trainierte hatte er fast das Gefühl dass ihm seine Arme in den nächsten Sekunden abfallen würden. Komisch, als Teenager hätte er ohne die geringsten Probleme noch engere und längere Schächte entlang kriechen können.

„Wie weit ist es noch, Sir?" hauchte Trueheart hinter ihm. Und Heero fühlte sich fast erleichtert, als sich der junge Mann genauso abgehetzt anhörte wie er sich selbst fühlte. Vielleicht hatte das ganze ja doch nichts mit dem Alter, sondern der Situation zu tun.

Heero wusste es nicht genau, fand aber dass ein kleines bisschen Ansporn nicht schaden konnte. „Sind gleich da. Versucht so leise wie möglich zu sein, damit die Borg nicht mitbekommen dass wir über ihren Köpfen krabbeln."

Doch noch bevor einer seiner Begleiter etwas antworten konnte, hörte Heero über seinen Ohrstöpsel einen kurzen Schrei und einen verzweifelten Fluch von Wufei. Zwar verhinderte der Fels auf dem der Satellit gebaut worden war, dass sie Funkverbindungen über eine größere Distanz aufrecht erhalten konnten, aber für die kurze Entfernung reichte es noch so gerade aus. Und so konnten sie hören was dem anderen Teil ihres Teams passierte, ohne darauf reagieren zu können. Heero wusste nicht ob das jetzt ein Vor- oder ein Nachteil war.

* * *

Der Gang war in einer Art Nebel gehüllt. Ein Nebel der aus Staub und Ascheresten bestand, erzeugt durch den anhaltenden Schusswechsel zwischen den Borg und ihnen. Und je näher die Borg kamen, desto schlechter wurde die Sicht und desto komplizierter wurde es präzise zu schießen.

Zumindest einen kleinen Sieg hatten sie inzwischen erlangt. Jamesen war scheinbar ein Glückstreffer gelungen und eine der Drohnen war wie eine leblose Puppe in sich zusammengesunken.

Nur noch drei übrig, dachte Ian. Drei Drohnen und höchstens 30 Meter Abstand. Ian war eigentlich sein sehr optimistischer Mensch, aber bei diesen Chancen hätte er sicher keine große Summe auf ihren Erfolg gewettet. Außerdem zeigte ihm ein kurzer Seitenblick auf seine Waffe, dass die Energiereserven auf ein Drittel herabgesunken waren. „Seven, beeilen Sie sich!" entfuhr es ihm. Hier würde es bald wirklich ungemütlich werden.

* * *

„Hah! Nimm das du Bastard!" erklärte Duo und sah befriedigt wie eine Strahlensalve auf eines der Flackgeschütze des Satelliten traf. Das war einer ihrer besten Treffer bisher.

Ihre Taktik schien aufzugehen. In wahnwitzigen Manövern flogen sie über die Oberfläche der Station hinweg, wichen den Angriffen von J aus während sie selber nur die Waffenanlagen anpeilten. Sie hatten mehrere gute Schüsse setzen können, aber sie waren sicher dass sie niemanden an Bord gefährdet hatten.

„Als nächstes die große Laserkanone auf 4 Uhr!" erklärte Quatre.

„Wird gemacht," versprach Duo und gab die neuen Koordinaten für ihren Angriffsflug ein. Doch diesmal schien J geahnt zu haben was sie vorhatten, denn ein Meer von Laserstrahlen aus allen Richtungen prasselte auf sie ein. J hatte wohl endlich erkannt das es ihnen nur darum ging die Waffen auszuschalten. Jetzt hieß es schnell handeln. Niemand konnte sagen, ob der Irre nicht vielleicht alles auf eine Karte setzten und doch einen Angriff auf die Erde starten würde.

Duo fluchte ausgiebig und machte sich daran das Schiff so gut es ging durch den Strahlenhagel zu navigieren. Und dabei versuchte er nicht daran zu denken, dass J ihre Pläne vielleicht durchschaut hatte, weil er inzwischen von der Sturmtruppe auf seinem Satelliten wusste. Duo blieb nur zu hoffen dass Heero und seinen Freunden nichts geschehen war. Aber er hatte keine Zeit um darüber zu lamentieren. Er musste J weiter auf die einzig mögliche Art entwaffnen.

* * *

„Wufei, was ist passiert?" fragte Heero.

„Donahue wurde angeschossen," krächzte Wufeis Stimme mit viel statischem Rauschen im Heeros Kopfhörer.

„Status?" hakte Heero nach.

„Kann ich nicht sagen," hustete Wufei. „Die haben uns so sehr unter Beschuss dass ich nicht zu ihm gelangen kann. Er liegt am Boden, aber zumindest scheint er noch zu atmen. Verdammt, seht zu dass ihr uns hier rausholt! Lange können wir sie nicht mehr aufhalten."

„Wir arbeiten daran Wufei," sagte Heero und begann erneut zu krabbeln. „Wir arbeiten daran."

* * *

Seven vergewisserte sich ein letztes Mal dass sie alles gespeichert hatte. Mit diesen Daten würde es ihnen möglich sein jedes Waffenversteck auf der Erde und jeden Mitwisser von J zu finden. Die Daten die sie gesammelt hatte würden dafür sorgen, dass sämtliche Gefahren die durch diesen irren Wissenschaftler in die Welt gesetzt worden waren unschädlich gemacht werden könnten. Um so wichtiger war es diese Daten so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit – sprich auf das Shuttle zu bringen. Von dort konnten sie zur Erde transferiert werden. Der ursprüngliche Plan die Daten mittels des Verstärkers zu übertragen war leider gescheitert, die Interferenzen die der Felsen ausstrahlte waren zu stark.

Seven schnappte sich das Speichergerät und stand so schnell wie möglich auf. In den letzten Minuten hatte sie den Kampflärm praktisch abgeschaltet, hatte sich nur auf ihre Aufgabe der Datenbeschaffung konzentriert. Doch jetzt wurde ihr umso klarer bewusst dass sie immer noch unter Beschuss der Drohnen standen.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten ging sie zum Ausgang und blieb neben Ian stehen. „Status?" sagte sie knapp.

„Endlich fertig, Seven?" erwiderte Ian während er erneut schoss. „Das ist schön, denn wir haben hier ein paar Probleme. Wir haben zwar drei von den Viechern erwischt, aber inzwischen sind zwei weitere gekommen. So langsam gehen mir die Ideen aus. Die weigern sich einfach zu sterben."

Seven erfasste das Kampfgeschehen mit einem Blick. Die Borg blockierten im Prinzip den Gang, und da dies ihr einziger Weg hier heraus war, saßen sie in der Falle. Dass die anderen es geschafft hatten einige der Borg zu töten war zwar gut, schlecht war allerdings dass neue nachgekommen waren. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Wer wusste schon, wieviele noch kommen würden. Ohne nur eine Sekunde zu zögern nahm Seven ihren Phaser und zielte auf ihren Gegner. Die Sicht im Gang war mehr als schlecht, aber Seven musste sich ja nicht allein auf ihre menschlichen Sehfähigkeiten verlassen. Sie hatte durch ihr Okular einen taktischen Vorteil und sie gedachte den jetzt auch auszunutzen.

* * *

Unter größter Anstrengung war es Heero, Trowa und Trueheart gelungen das Ende vom Schacht zu erreichen und wieder in den normalen Gang zu gelangen. Heero blickte um die Ecke der Kreuzung und versuchte die Szenerie so schnell wie möglich zu analysieren.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Begleitern um. „Hört zu," flüsterte er. „Dort drüben sind ein Haufen Borg, ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen wieviele, aber es sind definitiv genug. Aber sie haben einen taktischen Fehler gemacht, sie sind alle dort versammelt und haben unsere Leute unter Beschuss. Keiner von denen achtet darauf diesen Gang zu bewachen."

„Das bedeutet?" hakte Trowa nach.

„Das bedeutet dass ich nicht glaube dass von hier bis zur Leitzentrale noch irgendeine Drohne im Weg stehen wird. Der Weg zu J ist im Prinzip frei."

Die anderen beiden schienen sofort zu ahnen was Heero damit andeuten wollte. Doch während auf Trowas Gesicht nur das Verstehen zu lesen war, huschte über Truehearts Entsetzten. „Aber Sir, wir können die anderen doch nicht hier zurück lassen. Donahue wurde getroffen, sie rechnen damit dass wir sie retten."

Heero erlaubte sich ein ganz kleines Lächeln. Trueheart schien seinem Namen Ehre machen zu wollen. Aber seine Sorge war unbegründet. „Natürlich lassen wir sie nicht im Stich. Wir werden uns trennen. Ich geh in die Zentrale und mach J unschädlich und ihr erledigt die Borg."

„Du allein gegen J?" fragte Trowa mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ich allein gegen J," bestätigte Heero. „Das wird ausreichen."

„Aber Sir, wie sollen wir," Trueheart zeigte auf sich und Trowa, „diesen Haufen Borg unschädlich machen? Zwar haben wir sie im Kreuzfeuer, aber dann trotzdem nur zwei Agenten auf der einen und zwei auf der anderen Seite. Die Feuerkraft wird nicht ausreichen."

„Keine Sorge," sagte Heero beruhigend. „Ich hab einen Plan."

* * *

„Verstanden," bestätigte Wufei. Dann blickte er kurz in Peabodys Gesicht. Die junge Agentin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte Angst, aber das war unter den gegebenen Umständen völlig natürlich und sie schien durch die Angst auch nicht gelähmt zu sein. Das machte einen guten Agenten aus.

„Also Peabody, auf das Signal von Trowa hin fangen wir beide an auf die Decke zu schießen. Zielen Sie auf die Stahlträger, verdammt zielen Sie auf alles was so aussieht als wenn es dazu da ist die Decke zu stützen."

„Zu Befehl, Sir."

Wufei konnte nur hoffen dass Heeros verrückte Idee tatsächlich funktionieren würde. Es hörte sich auf jeden Fall wie ein interessanter Plan an. Bringt die Decke zum Einsturz, hatte Heero gesagt. Lasst all den Schutt auf die Drohnen herunterprasseln. Sorgt dafür dass sie unter Eisenteilen begraben sind. Gegen Phaser schienen sie fast unverwundbar zu sein, aber ein Eisenträger auf ihrem Kopf sollte auch einen Borg verwunden. Zumindest einen von J's nachgemachten Borg.

* * *

Heero entfernte sich von der Kreuzung an der Trowa und Trueheart gerade damit begannen die Borg von hinten anzugreifen. Heero beeilte sich so ungemein, dass er sich noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde Zeit nahm um zu sehen ob sein Plan erfolgreich war. Diesen Kampf musste er einfach hinter sich lassen. Ihre einzige Chance war, dass er sich so schnell und so einfach wie möglich zur Zentrale durchschlagen würde.

Die Borg schienen so gut wie unverwundbar zu sein und es gab zu viele für ihre spärliche Truppe. Aber diese Drohnen waren nicht an das große Hivebewusstsein der echten Borg gekuppelt. Dies waren im Grunde nur Marionetten, also Puppen an deren Fäden irgendjemand ziehen musste. Und dieser jemand war J. Heero war sich sicher, dass er die Kämpfe beenden konnte, wenn er J von den Kontrollgeräten für die Borg wegbekam.

Heero hastete durch den Gang. Laut Lageplan führte er direkt in die Schaltzentrale. Und hier offenbarte sich tatsächlich der große taktische Fehler von J. Er schien alle seine Borg dort hinten gesammelt zu haben um dort ihren Sturmtrupp anzugreifen. Der Gang hinter dieser Kreuzung war einsam und verlassen.

Entweder hatte J nicht genug über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht, oder er war durch die Angriffe der Preventerflotte so sehr abgelenkt dass er seine Borg nicht die ganze Zeit befehligen konnte. Er musste ja im Prinzip jede Drohne einzeln fernsteuern, was bei weitem nicht so präzise und effizient wie der Hive war. Was ein großes Glück für die Menschheit war.

Heero rannte praktisch durch den Gang und dann, ohne weiter aufgehalten worden zu sein, hatte er endlich sein Ziel erreicht. Er bremste seine Geschwindigkeit etwas und schlich sich jetzt förmlich an den Eingang zur Zentrale heran.

Vorsichtig blickte er um die Ecke in den Raum herein. Wie er es fast nicht anders erwartet hatte, herrschte dort ein großes Chaos. An einer Wand waren etliche Monitore angebracht, Heero konnte auf ihnen sehen wie die Station von den Preventer-Raumschiffen angegriffen wurde. Auf anderen sah er wie die Drohnen sich mit dem Rest des Sturmtrupps beschossen. Und Heero sah J der aufgeregt von einem Kontrollpult zum nächsten hastete.

Heero holte noch einmal kurz Luft, dann trat er in den Eingang und richtete seine Waffe auf J. „Ein bisschen viel Arbeit für einen allein. Nicht wahr, J?"

J erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Dann sagte er über seine Schulter hinweg. „Ich würde die Waffe fallen lassen, Heero."

Heero schnaubte kurz. „Wieso sollte ich das wohl tun, Doktor?" langsam ging Heero auf seinen alten Ausbilder zu.

„Weil ich meinen Finger auf einem Auslöser habe, Heero. Ein kurzer Druck von mir und auf der Erde werden verschiedene Sprengsätze gezündet werden. Sprengsätze die meine geheimen Waffenlager in die Luft jagen, sowie ganze Städte vernichten werden. Das wird die Menschheit an den Abgrund bringen."

„Das werden Sie nicht tun, J," erklärte Heero ganz ruhig. In seinem Inneren war er allerdings nicht annähernd so cool. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob J's Drohung ernst war. Aber konnte er es riskieren nicht darauf einzugehen?

„Wieso nicht? Ich hab ein Ultimatum mit Forderungen gestellt und da ihr nicht darauf eingeht, werdet ihr die Konsequenzen tragen müssen."

„Nur was nützt dir die Weltherrschaft J, wenn es keine Welt mehr zu beherrschen gibt?"

„Es werden schon genug übrig bleiben. Und je mehr ich die Menschheit in das Mittelalter zurück bomben werde, desto einfacher wird es für mich sein die Macht zu übernehmen. Wenn ich es recht bedenke dann wäre das wirklich nur ein riesiger Vorteil für mich, vielleicht sollte ich es auf jeden Fall so machen."

„Nein!" schrie Heero entsetzt auf. Duo hatte es zwar immer behauptet aber jetzt wurde auch ihm nur zu deutlich klar, wie wahnsinnig sein alter Ausbilder war.

„Wie, so besorgt um die Zukunft der Menschheit?" J schien wirklich erstaunt zu sein. „Zumindest du als mein alter Schüler solltest sehen können wie perfekt mein Plan ist. Wenn ich erstmal alle Menschen mit den Nanosonden ausgerüstet habe, dann wird es nie wieder Krieg geben. Keine Not, keinen Hunger. Alles wird friedlich werden und meinen Worten folge leisten."

Heero schüttelte es. Das waren ja fast noch schlimmer als die Aussichten von den Borg assimiliert zu werden. Die Borgkönigin beherrschte zwar alles, aber sie tat es zum Wohl des Kollektivs. J, wollte diese Kontrolle nur zu seinem eigenen Nutzen. „Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass Sie das den Menschen antun. Wir brauchen eine Zukunft der Individuen."

J machte ein abfälliges Schnaufgeräusch. „Wieso interessiert dich plötzlich was aus den Menschen wird?"

„Das hat es mich schon immer, J. Ansonsten wäre ich niemals Gundam Pilot geworden."

„Du bist Pilot geworden weil ich dich dafür auserwählt habe. Und du warst perfekt. Zumindest so lange bis dieser Bastard von Maxwell auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist. Wieso habe ich nur diese Komplikation nicht im Keim erstickt? Ich hätte dir wohl am besten damals schon den Sexualtrieb nehmen sollen, dann hätte dich dieser Freak niemals so verwirren können. Mein perfekter Soldat, meine größte Errungenschaft und meine größte Niederlage. Meine Pläne zerstört von einem Paar hormongesteuerter Teenager."

Heero ließ die bösen Worte einfach auf sich einprasseln, sie konnten ihm gar nichts anhaben. Wie sollten sie auch, wenn das was er mit Duo zusammen teilte das wunderbarste auf der Welt war. Seine Gefühle für seinen Partner gaben ihm die Kraft ruhig zu bleiben. Denn er wusste dass J nur darauf wartete dass er die Beherrschung verlor und ungestüm handelte.

Stattdessen nahm Heero die gesamte Situation in sich auf. J stand nach wie vor mit dem Rücken zu ihm und blickte gebannt auf die Monitore. Und er hatte nach wie vor einen Finger auf einem Knopf auf dem Steuerpult liegen.

„Sie werden damit nicht durchkommen J. Die Preventer haben die Station unter Beschuss und werden sie dem Erdboden gleich machen, sollten Sie die Sprengsätze zum detonieren bringen"

„Das glaub ich kaum," widersprach J. „Ich hab die Flugbewegungen studiert, dort drüben sitzt der langhaarige Freak am Steuer. Er hat sich bisher sehr bemüht die Station nicht direkt zu beschädigen und ich glaube nicht dass er jetzt damit anfangen wird. Nicht solange du auch hier bist."

Das hatte J richtig erkannt, soviel musste Heero ihm lassen. Heero kalkulierte erneut ob er einen Schuss auf J riskieren konnte. War der Knopf wirklich ein Auslöser für die Sprengladungen? Gab es überhaupt Sprengladungen? Würde J bei einem direkten Schuss immer noch genug Zeit haben die geplante Verwüstung zu starten?

„Also Heero, ich denke du wirst dich jetzt am besten ergeben. Du wirst sehen, sobald ich dir eine Spritze mit den Nanosonden injiziert habe wirst du die ganzen störenden Gefühle hinter dir lassen. Dann bist du wieder perfekt."

Heero dachte daran wie sehr er es liebte nicht mehr perfekt zu sein. Wie sehr er Duo liebte und daran dass J wieder einmal alles daran setzte zu zerstören. Und diesmal stand noch mehr auf dem Spiel. Da war dieses Wunder das aus einem Transporterunfall entstanden war und Heero würde auf keinen Fall riskieren dass J das alles zerstören würde. Es gab nur eine einzige mögliche Entscheidung in dieser Situation.

Heero schoss.


	42. Epilog

**Titel:** Lower Your Shields And Surrender  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Kommentar:** Doch, doch, keine Sorge, ihr seht schon richtig. Das ist keine Halluzination. Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Aber nicht nur das, es ist zugleich auch das letzte Kapitel von LYSAS!!!! Sicher werden die einen oder anderen von euch jetzt sagen "Aber das geht doch nicht, da ist doch noch so vieles offen und unbeantwortet!" Und darauf antworten wir: stimmt. Und wir haben auch vor, all die vielen offenen Enden zu verknüpfen. Allerdings in mehreren separaten, hoffentlich nicht ganz so langen Geschichten kicher Ihr dürft euch also auf das eine oder andere Sequel gefasst machen (natürlich nur, wenn ihr überhaupt Lust darauf habt). Aber genug gelabert, auf zum Kapitel:

* * *

**Epilog**

Fast genau eine Woche nach dem Angriff auf J's Satelliten ging Duo langsam die Flure des Hauptquartiers entlang. Er war auf dem Weg zu Commander Une, heute war der Tag an dem er ihr zwei Dinge beichten musste. Zum einen dass er nie wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurückkehren würde, zum anderen dass er schwanger war. Duo war sich nicht sicher, welche von den zwei Neuigkeiten Une am meisten überraschen würde.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick erlaubte sich Duo ein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken wie perplex wohl Unes Gesichtsausdruck sein würde. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon die ganze Zeit darauf gefreut ihr diese Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Er und Heero hatten sich die ganze Szene schon genau vorgestellt. Heero hatte es kaum noch erwarten können es ihr zu erzählen.

Duo seufzte schwer; jetzt wurde aus diesen Plänen nichts. Unbewusst streichelte Duo über seinen Bauch. Das Geheimnis um die Kleine würde er Une jetzt wohl allein erzählen müssen. Duo verfluchte die Umstände die ihn dazu brachten es ohne Heero tun zu müssen.

Aber Sally und der Doktor hatten ihn davor gewarnt zu negative Gefühle auszustrahlen. Das wäre nicht gut für die Kleine, die immerhin schon durch den Borgwaffen-Fall genug Stress erlitten hatte. Duo grummelte. Aber dann rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung und streichelte ein letztes mal beruhigend über seinen Bauch. Er würde das Gespräch auch ohne Heero durchstehen – durchstehen müssen.

Während Duo so die Flure entlang ging, fiel ihm auf wie unheimlich still es im Preventer-Hauptquartier war. Aber das war eigentlich keine große Überraschung. Die Preventer trauerten, wie die schwarzen Armbinden die alle Agenten trugen nur zu deutlich zeigten. Sie trauerten und statt des geschäftigen Summens das normalerweise im Gebäude herrschte, war jetzt alles grabesstill. Beinah unheimlich, wie still der Tratschverein – wie Duo die Preventer sonst gutmütig nannte – plötzlich sein konnte.

Der letzte Schlag gegen J und seine Borg hatte zu einigen Verlusten bei den Preventern gesorgt. Auf dem Raumschiff das Duo befehligt hatte, waren etliche Crewmitglieder bei Einschlägen verletzt worden – einige davon schwer. Donahue war noch auf dem Satellit seinen Verletzungen erlegen. Zwar hatte Heeros Plan die Borg unter der herunterstürzenden Decke zu begraben gewirkt, aber als Wufei und Peabody sich endlich zu ihrem verletzten Kollegen durcharbeiten konnten, lag dieser schon im sterben. Das hatte Wufei ziemlich mitgenommen, er sah es als sein eigenes Versagen an, obwohl J der einzig schuldige war. Und Heero… Duo unterdrückte den Gedanken an Heero schnell. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken was dieser Einsatz Heero gekostet hatte. Die Gefühle die ihn in dem Moment, als er im vollen Bewusstsein dass sich Heero noch auf dem Satteliten aufhielt zu dem finalen Schuss ansetzte wollte Duo niemals wieder durchleben wollen. Es war wirklich der schwerste Moment seines Lebens gewesen.

Trotz allem war ihm persönlich bei diesem Einsatz geschehen war, war dies noch nicht einmal das schlimmste. Vor seinem Tod hatte J es noch geschafft einige der Bomben auf der Erde zu zünden. Es hatte hunderte Tote gegeben und viele Verletzte. Aber die Welt war einer viel größeren Katastrophe entgangen, etliche der Bomben hatten nicht gezündet weil Heero fast unmenschliches vollbracht hatte. Ihm war es zu verdanken dass der größte Teil der Bomben die von J aktiviert worden waren doch nicht explodiert waren.

In den Tagen nach dem großen Einsatz waren sie in der Lage gewesen die Daten, die Seven und Ihr Team von dem Satelliten heruntergeladen hatten, zu untersuchen. Dabei war den Preventern klar geworden dass J in praktisch jeder größeren Stadt eine der Bomben platziert hatte. Wenn die tatsächlich alle gezündet worden wären, die Erde und die Menschheit hätte ein Armageddon ereilt. Insofern musste man fast glücklich sein, dass nur so wenige Menschen Opfer dieses Anschlags geworden waren. Es hätte schlimmer sein können, so zynisch das vielleicht auch klingen mochte.

Und die Preventer trauerten noch um eine weitere Sache. Einer der Ihren war an der ganzen Sache beteiligt gewesen. Hatte dem Wahnsinnigen J geholfen, hatte genau gewusst was dieser mit den Borgwaffen erreichen wollte und hatte diese Pläne für sich nutzen wollen. Und warum? Weil er sich übergangen fühlte, weil er glaubte dass seine Karriere in einer Sackgasse steckte.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Da konnte er schon eher J verstehen. J war schon immer völlig jenseits gewesen, bei J war es keine Überraschung dass er in eine Art Übermenschenwahn verfiel und glaubte sich die ganze Welt – oder die Reste davon – Untertan machen zu müssen. J war wahnsinnig gewesen, Baxter hingegen ein armes Würstchen das glaubte sich an imaginären Feinden rächen zu müssen. Das mehr Macht haben wollte als ihm zustand.

Alle Agenten verurteilten ihn. Für sie war er zum absoluten Verräter geworden, egal ob sie selbst in das Borggeheimnis eingeweiht waren oder nicht. Alle Agenten waren stolz darauf Preventer zu sein und die Erde zu beschützen. Und der Gedanke dass sich so ein Verräter unter ihnen befunden hatte ließ bei fast allen Gänsehaut entstehen.

Und es hatte Une auf den Plan gerufen. So einen Fehler wie mit Baxter sollte es nicht noch einmal geben – wer konnte es ihr verdenken? Deshalb gab es jetzt noch intensivere psychologische Gutachten der Agenten. Der Fall von Trueheart hatte gezeigt dass jeder von ihnen durch Zufall über das Borggeheimnis stolpern könnte. Darum musste nicht nur entschieden werden wer die Sicherheitsstufe 7 erhielt und wer nicht, sondern diejenigen die bei einer Konfrontation mit dem Geheimnis völlig ausflippen würden, mussten ausgesiebt werden. Oder wenn möglich langsam auf diese Eventualität vorbereitet werden. Das Team um O, das sich darum kümmerte, war sich sicher dass sie 98 der betroffenen durch langsame Schulung dazu bekommen könnten das Geheimnis hinzunehmen ohne dass sich dieses Wissen negativ auf ihre Loyalität auswirken würde. Natürlich würden sie trotzdem nie die Sicherheitsstufe 7 bekommen, aber sie könnten weiter bei den Preventern arbeiten.

Duo fand noch eine weitere Sache bedauernswert. Leider hatte man Morris aus der Gefangenschaft entlassen müssen. Und Morris hatte aus der ganzen Sache nichts gelernt. Er war immer noch ein Arschloch der jede sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzte über die Gundam Piloten herzuziehen. Duo hoffte nur inständig dass Une ihn bald in die Antarktis verbannen würde. Sicher ein Plätzchen wo er sein Gemüt abkühlen könnte. Auf jeden Fall würde es für die anderen eine wunderbare Erholung bedeuten. Eine Erholung die sie dringend nötig hatten.

Aber bis dieses lang ersehnte Ereignis tatsächlich eintreten würde, würde sich Duo wohl weiterhin von Morris beschimpfen lassen müssen. Fast freute sich Duo schon auf seinen 'Mutterschaftsurlaub'. Er hoffte nur das Morris niemals mitkriegen würde weshalb Duo tatsächlich für einige Monate nicht zum Dienst erscheinen würde.

Diese Überlegung brachte Duo wieder zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Gedanken zurück. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, dann würde er jetzt garantiert nicht zu Une ins Büro gehen. Er hatte beileibe anderes zu tun als seiner Chefin seine Schwangerschaft zu erklären. Aber Une, die wenn sie wollte eine echte Leuteschinderin sein konnte, war in den letzten Tagen immer unruhiger geworden und hatte Duos Rückkehr in den aktiven Dienst verlangt. Duo konnte sie sogar etwas verstehen. Er war einer ihrer besten Agenten und außer ein paar blauen Flecken hatte er bei dem Angriff keine Verletzung davongetragen. Nichts was verhindern würde wieder seine Tätigkeit aufzunehmen. Trotzdem hätte Duo es vorgezogen ihr diese Neuigkeit wie geplant mit Heero zusammen überbringen zu können.

„Hey Duo!"

Duo drehte sich zur Seite und sah wie Ian auf ihn zu rannte. Duo begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Wo willst du denn so früh am Morgen hin?" erkundigte sich Ian.

„Ich muss zum Commander. Ihr von du weißt schon was berichten."

Die Sommersprossen auf Ians Gesicht bildeten ganze Kontinente so sehr musste er grinsen. „Darf ich an der Tür lauschen? Das wird sicher ein großer Spaß. Und nach dem gestrigen Abend kann ich jede Aufheiterung gebrauchen."

„Wieso, was war denn los?"

Ian rollte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augen. „Ich hab gestern Doros Familie kennen gelernt. Glaub mir, ne Wurzelbehandlung ist dagegen die reinste Freude."

„So schlimm?" erkundigte sich Duo.

Ian schauderte. „Schlimmer!"

Ungewollt musste Duo doch lachen. „Ich bin sicher du übertreibst Ian."

„Ha! Es fing schon damit an dass mir vielleicht zwei Minuten nach der Begrüßung unterstellt wurde, dass ich ein Geldgeier aus der Unterschicht bin, der sich die Gutgläubigkeit und die Abenteuerromantik von Dorothy zu Nutze macht um sie durch diese unstandesgemäße Hochzeit um all ihr Geld zu bringen."

„Gutgläubig? Reden wir von der gleichen Dorothy?" Duo kicherte.

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheinbar schon. Zumindest in den Augen ihrer Familie. Gott, die verabscheuen mich abgrundtief."

„Ich bin sicher du übertreibst maßlos," gab Duo zurück.

„Leider nicht. Außerdem ging es noch weiter. Neben dem ganzen Schwachsinn dass ich durch bloße Heirat mit Dorothy schon den tausend Jahre alten Stammbaum der Catalonias entweihen würde, wurde uns beiden auch noch vorgeworfen Relena nicht mehr die Hochzeitsfeier plant. Die waren wirklich gnadenlos enttäuscht darüber." Ian schüttelte sich wieder. „In was für eine durchgeknallte Familie heirate ich da bloß ein? Doro macht da mit meiner einen viel besseren Fang."

Da Ians Familie im Prinzip aus den Sweepern bestand konnte Duo dem Punkt nur zustimmen. „Die fanden wirklich Relenas Hochzeitsideen gut?"

„Vollkommen. Ihrer Meinung nach hätte das diesem – ich zitiere – ‚Fürchterlichen Geschehen' zumindest etwas Würde verliehen."

„Also ich weiß ja nicht wie man bei himmelblauen Fracks noch von Würde sprechen kann."

„Ich auch nicht," pflichtete Ian ihm bei.

Duo grinste seinen Freund an. „Aber trotz der Horrorverwandtschaft freust du dich doch trotzdem über die Hochzeit, oder?"

„Darauf kannste wetten," bestätigte Ian. „Ich bin so glücklich, ich würde sogar Relena wieder zum planen einstellen wenn es sein müsste."

„Oh mein Gott!" Duo rollte mit den Augen und griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. Dann brachen er und Ian gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus.

Immer noch lachend bogen sie um die letzte Ecke. Doch statt freie Sicht auf Unes Bürotür zu haben, erblickte Duo jemanden den er niemals im Leben hier erwartet hätte. „Heero!" entfuhr es ihm. „Was machst du denn hier?" verwundert blickte er auf den Mann der vor Unes Büro in einem Rollstuhl saß.

--

Heero versuchte sein Pokerface zu wahren, aber der Anblick eines völlig verwunderten Duos war zu erheiternd. Und er entschädigte ungemein für die riesige Kraftanstrengung die es ihn gekostet hatte jetzt hier zu sein.

Allein hätte er es sowieso nicht geschafft sich mit den Rollstuhl hierher zu bewegen, Wufei hatte ihm dabei geholfen, aber der Drache hatte sich etwas zurückgezogen, wollte Duo und Heero etwas Privatsphäre geben. Genau wie Ian, der sich jetzt merklich zurückfallen ließ.

„Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich dich allein mit Une sprechen lasse, oder? Auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck freu ich mich schon lange."

„Aber Heero," sagte Duo und wirkte völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Dann war er mit zwei schnellen Schritten neben Heero getreten und hockte sich hin. Mit von besorgnisvernebelten Amethysten starrte Duo ihn an. „Du hättest doch noch im Regenerationstank bleiben sollen! Noch mindestens zwei Tage hat der Doc gesagt. Nicht dass deinem Bein doch noch was geschieht."

Heero klopfte seinem Partner tröstend auf den Unterarm. Er hatte Duo überraschen wollen aber nicht beunruhigen. „Ist alles in Ordnung Duo. Die Regenerierung hat bei mir besser angeschlagen. Der Doc sagt wenn ich die nächsten Tage das Bein überhaupt nicht belaste und dann die vorgeschriebenen Therapieübungen mach, dann wird es so gut wie neu sein."

„Es ist auch neu," murmelte Duo.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick überwältigten Heero fast die einströmenden Erinnerungen an den folgenschweren Einsatz gegen J. Duo hatte Recht, sein linkes Bein war im Prinzip neu. Es war zu stark verletzt worden. Wenn der Doktor nicht die Sternenflottentechnologie zur Hand gehabt hätte, müsste Heero jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Prothese tragen. Aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können, es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre dort auf dem Satelliten gestorben.

Es war alles so furchtbar schnell gegangen. Heero konnte sich noch genau erinnern wie er auf J geschossen hatte. Er schien auch getroffen zu haben, aber J ließ sich von so etwas nicht so leicht aufhalten. Sie waren inzwischen durch Simulationen und Untersuchungen der Videoaufzeichnung zu dem Schluss gekommen dass J wohl eine letzte Falle eingebaut hatte. In dem Moment wo seine Lebenszeichen erloschen waren, startete ein Notfallprogramm.

Plötzlich hatte es mehrere Explosionen im Kontrollraum gegeben, Heero war völlig davon überrascht worden und hatte dabei schwerste Verletzungen davon getragen.

Eigentlich konnte sich Heero an die Eindrücke direkt nach J's Tod gar nicht mehr erinnern, das erste was er wieder klar wusste war wie er einen lauten Schmerzschrei hörte – seinen eigenen Schrei.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit gehabt sich groß um seine Verletzungen zu kümmern. Trotz des Schmerznebels der sein Gehirn betäubte hatte er auf den unzerstörten Monitoren erkennen können wie an vielen verschiedenen Punkten auf der Erde Waffen aktiviert wurden.

Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen sich an die Kontrollen zu schleppen – auch dieser Punkt war in seiner Erinnerung noch völlig umnebelt. Dann hatte er versucht das laufende Aktivierungsprogramm zu stoppen.

Mit Grausen hatte erkennen müssen dass die ersten zwei Bomben schon hochgegangen waren, weil er nicht schnell genug gewesen war. Fieberhaft hatte er danach versucht das ganze Programm zu stoppen.

Die anderen konnten ihm leider nicht dabei helfen. Wufei, Peabody, Trowa und Trueheart war es zwar gelungen die angreifenden Borg unter der herabstürzenden Decke zu begraben, aber dabei waren auch sie nicht völlig unverletzt davon gekommen. Und als sie Donahue erreicht hatten, mussten sie feststellen das ihr Kollege im Feuer der Borg gestorben war.

Trotzdem hatten sie versucht so schnell wie möglich zu Heero durchzukommen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten hatten sie erkennen müssen dass scheinbar durch das Notfallprogramm mehrere Sicherheitstüren geschlossen waren. Der Kontrollraum war hermetisch abgeriegelt.

Als sie diese Neuigkeit an Heero weiter gegeben hatten, hatte er sofort ihren Rückzug befohlen. Hatte sie angeschrieen gefälligst so schnell wie möglich den Satelliten zu verlassen. Gepasst hatte ihnen dieser Befehl nicht, aber sie hatten sich ihm gebeugt.

Heero kämpfte in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Programm und damit dass ihm immer wieder vor Schmerz Schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Und selbst rückblickend hätte er nicht sagen können welcher der Kämpfe aussichtsloser gewesen war.

Aber ihm war damals schnell klar geworden dass er gegen J's Notfallplan nicht viel ausrichten konnte. Heero war sich wie ein Jongleur vorgekommen, der versuchte viel zu viele Bälle auf einmal in der Luft zu halten. Immer wieder fand das Programm einen Weg seine Sperren zu umgehen und eine neue Bombe scharf zu machen. Und während Heero sie wieder deaktivierte konnte das Programm die nächste an den Start bringen.

Heero hatte relativ schnell eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden, aber er müsste Lügen wenn er sagen würde dass es ihm leicht gefallen war. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte niemals zuvor etwas so schweres tun müssen, wie Une und Duo von seinem Plan zu berichten. Duo zu bitten den Satelliten zu zerstören. Er wusste selbst nicht wie er es geschafft hatte seine Liebe darum zu bitten.

Duo hatte auf natürliche Weise reagiert und den Plan sofort abgelehnt. Geschmückt mit sehr blumigen Schimpfwörtern und diversen Drohungen. Aber Heero hatte sich davon nicht beirren lassen und weiter auf seinen Partner eingeredet. Vielleicht waren es seine Argumente gewesen, oder die ersten Berichte von den Verwüstungen die die zwei Bomben auf der Erde ausgelöst hatten, oder der halbgare Auswegsplan den Heero Duo anbieten konnte. Was auch immer es gewesen war, aber schlussendlich hatte Duo ihm zugestimmt. Mit Tränen in den Augen, aber Heero war sich sicher dass seine Augen in dem Moment auch nicht trocken geblieben waren.

Sie mussten schnell handeln, denn Heero wollte keine weitere Detonation riskieren. Sie hatten sich auf einen Countdown geeinigt. In dem Moment als der Rest der Sturmtruppe sicher im Shuttle saß und davonflog fingen sie beide an zu zählen.

Bei 9 betätigte Heero den Transporterstrahl von J's Vorrichtung. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt ihn genauer zu untersuchen, wusste nicht einmal hundertprozentig genau wie er funktionierte. Er hoffte dass er die Koordinaten richtig angegeben hatte, dass er in einem Stück dort landen würde wo er landen wollte, verdammt er hoffte dass der Transporter überhaupt funktionierte. Und ihn nicht wie Baxter töten würde.

Bei 10 löste Duo den finalen Schuss auf den Satelliten aus.

Das ganze Manöver war natürlich ziemlich riskant gewesen, aber auch ihre einzige Chance. Und sie hatten Glück gehabt. Unendliches Glück. Mit der Zerstörung des Satelliten gab es keine weiteren Aktivierungssignale an die Bomben, es gab keine weiteren zivilen Opfer. Und anders als Baxter wurde Heero nicht von dem Transporter zerstört sondern rematerialisierte sich auf der Kommandobrücke des Preventer Schiffes.

Heero konnte sich noch kurz an den glücklichen Aufschrei von Duo erinnern, dann war er endlich ohnmächtig geworden.

Später war er auf der Krankenstation des Shuttles aufgewacht, umringt von seinen besorgten Freunden, Duo dicht an seiner Seite an seine Hand geklammert.

Der Doktor hatte ihm mitgeteilt dass sie sein Bein nicht hatten retten können, was ein verdammt harter Schlag für Heero gewesen war. Er sah sich schon für den Rest seines Lebens in einem Rollstuhl sitzen oder eine Prothese tragen. Doch auch diese Angst konnte ihm genommen werden. Er hatte die letzten Tage in einem Regenerationstank verbracht und besaß wieder zwei Beine.

„Versprich mir dass du von jetzt ab an besser auf deine Gliedmaßen aufpasst," sagte Duo und holte Heero damit aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück. „Kann schließlich sein dass wir die noch brauchen."

„Baka, das wird kein Problem. Schließlich werden wir jetzt Stubenhocker."

„Toll!" gab Duo sarkastisch zurück. Aber er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst. Sie hatten Zeit gehabt sich alles genau zu überlegen und hatten entdeckt dass sie bei den Preventer viele interessante Aufgaben übernehmen konnten. Aufgaben die ihre Gehirne fordern würden, ohne dass sie weiter an vorderster Front kämpfen müssten. Sie würden ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Davon abgesehen dass sie sowieso keine andere Entscheidung hätten treffen können – ihre Kleine brauchte sie.

„Du wirst es überleben," stichelte Heero.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Das schon. Oh übrigens, ich hab mir überlegt dass wir eigentlich von den Preventern Schadenersatz bekommen müssten. Für die Schwangerschaft."

„Was?" Heero glaubte auf den Schlauch zu stehen.

Duo nickte. „Sicher doch. Ist ja schließlich während des Dienstes passiert, beim benutzen eines dienstlichen Transporters. Ist also praktisch ein Arbeitsunfall. Uns stehen Tonnen von Geld zu."

Heero kicherte. „Wenn du das Une vorschlägst, dann wird sie unserer Tochter sicher später erklären dass sie ein Arbeitsunfall war. Und dann werden wir garantiert all das Geld in Therapiestunden anlegen müssen. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?"

„OK, dann nicht. Bist du bereit in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen?"

„Ja. Ich will es endlich hinter mich bringen. Und ich will Unes Gesicht sehen."

„10 Credits dass ihre linke Stirnader platzen wird."

„Deal." Heero lächelte Duo an, dann schnappte sich der Langhaarige die Griffe des Rollstuhls und schob Heero in Unes Büro. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

--

Nur Minuten später schreckte Commander Unes Sekretärin hoch als sie die entsetzte Stimme ihrer Chefin in erschreckender Lautstärke durch die dicke Bürotür rufen hören konnte:

„Maxwell, Sie sind WAS?"

_**Ende**_


End file.
